


Choices

by Sued13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama, F/F, F/M, Imperial kidnap, More old clones, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebels for grown ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 193,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sued13/pseuds/Sued13
Summary: The Clones had made a life for themselves hunting big game and avoiding the Empire. An unexpected relationship changes all that and they end up fighting a war with different challenges.DISCLAIMER:I only own my OC's every other character is owned by Disney, Lucas and everyone else who has ever written anything for Star Wars. This is for entertainment only. My own and anyone who cares to read it.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 28





	1. The Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he is trying to do is get back to his brothers; they struggle alone but together they have survived. Far longer than anyone thought. An attack prevents his return.

**Fifteen years after Order 66:**

“Fekking speeder!”

The occupant of the speeder struggled with it, as it coughed and sputtered it’s way through the forest, at odds with the organic sounds that emanated all around it. He was fighting to keep it running and could feel the irregular vibrations of the engine as it Struggled. It was not winning against the cold and windy weather that it now found itself facing and the rider grumbled to himself for not completing the repairs before he left the last town but the less time he spent in that town the better. He had recognised the looks they gave him.

Outsider!

The Empire had made its way to this insignificant outer rim planet and the Empire made people paranoid, so he had picked up the small amount of supplies they needed and left as soon as possible. He knew how and when to fight, he had done so all his life but he had to pick his battles more carefully now.  
  
The town on the southern edge of the prairie was usually more welcoming but they were too far from it this time and they had needed the supplies urgently, otherwise their home, would probably have given up and that was the last thing they needed. He was surprised it had lasted this long; it was almost as old as he and his brothers.

They had picked this planet for a reason.

It was a forgotten planet.

Forgotten by the Republic, ignored by the Empire. Until now.

It had never previously had anything to offer the bureaucratic behemoth that now stood astride the Galaxy, purporting to offer peace and order; which was why he and his brothers were here now. The one thing it did have was extremes of weather and terrain, which could surprise even the best. He and his brothers preferred the desert, where they did their big game hunting, but now he was in the lusher forest region that rolled off the mountain range and edged onto the prairie, which in turn fed into the desert, where his brothers were now waiting and who he was struggling to get back to.

The weather had changed dramatically after he left the town, on a route he did not normally take; the temperature had dropped quickly and it was now cold, wet, with a drizzly rain that soaked everything on contact. He needed to get his old waterproof on, it wasn’t used that often but this was one time it was needed. He slowed to a stop, nursing the speeder along, as he did so and then scanned the surrounding area with his old macrobinoculars, still working after all these years; this weather had been pushed down by the mountain region and would have disappeared by the time it reached the rough prairies and desert region, where he, and his companions hunted Joopa. He was just hoping that those two had not killed each other and trashed their home, before he got back there. He dragged the waterproof out of its storage case and pulled it on. It was old but it would have to suffice; it would keep him dry most of the time.

He started the speeder up again, it coughed and sputtered in disagreement and he pulled off again, nursing it gently, increasing the speed to bring it up to full power. He had just reached that point, when a small animal shot out across his path, his reactions kicked in and he cut the power, simultaneously swerving to one side of the track, at the end of that manoeuvre the speeder made its feelings abundantly clear and finally spluttered its last breath.

The engine steadfastly refused to start up again.

“Fek!” He exclaimed to no one in particular, as he switched on the light, on his helmet. The dusk was now turning to night and he reached for his handheld torchlight; popping the maintenance panel open, he shone it in.

“Yeah, thought so, burned out. Fek!” He confirmed his suspicions out loud and stood up to open up his comlink; it fizzed and screeched with static, he could only just obtain audio on it.

“Ner Vod, Of course it's me. Yes I know it's a bad reception but I've had to take a detour in the Forest region, near the Mountains.”

He sighed at the reply that came into his earpiece, “Calm down, Ner Vod, the speeder needed some repairs, I put them off and now it's taken its revenge on me by dying.”

He tried to keep his voice calm, as he knew by that voice, that his brother was getting increasingly paranoid; he had never been the same since the end of the War, when his General died. His brother held himself responsible for that.

“Is he back yet?” He hadn’t wanted to leave them alone, when his more stable brother was off planet, both of them had been going through a bad patch.

Something had triggered it; he wasn’t sure what this time.

“No?” He realised, he was speaking to an empty space.

A slightly different voice came on, “Can you keep an eye on him?” listening intently to the conversation on the other end, he replied. “Not literally Ner Vod, and not his eye.” He sighed even deeper. “I’m near a farmhouse; I’ll find out if I can borrow some tools and get the fekking thing repaired.” The reception was getting poorer. “You're getting out of range Ner Vod, I’ll com you again as soon as I have some news. SOP. K’oyacyi.”

He closed his com link and using his helmet, scanned the surrounding area again, increasing the magnification by ten to zoom into the group of buildings, on the edge of the forest, just before the land thinned out to the prairie and desert.

“Mmmmm.” He adjusted the binoculars to take in all of the buildings, ”looks inhabited.” As he studied the main building, he saw a single storey, wood and brick residential type building, very similar to the ones in the local town, in addition, it had lighting, which illuminated the perimeter. From what he could see, there were also several outbuildings.

“Maybe some work rooms.” He observed, not seeing any of the inhabitants outside of the property.

“Need to move in carefully.” He said to himself and with that comment, he picked up his comlink and adjusted his twin blasters and old helmet, then set off towards the buildings. After a couple of minutes of making good time over the treacherous terrain, he stopped and listened. His audio feed had picked something up, something anomalous. He was being followed and he didn't think it was humanoid but he was definitely being hunted, and he knew that feeling from long experience. He moved forward, slower, more careful, negotiating each step, activating his 360 degree display, as he went.

Fek! I'm getting too old for this.” He muttered, with no-one but the forest to hear him. His reflexes, once, second to none, best of the best, had dulled slightly with age and lack of use, that and the unknown terrain was making him take his time, too much time, as he was hit from the side and thrown into the bush, his breath knocked from him, leaving him winded. His immediate reaction was to jump up and aim but his body no longer automatically answered the call that years of training had instilled in him in his youth. Time, was the reason that the animal had caught him amidships and bowled him over; it was not on his side and never had been. It completed a u-turn on itself and attacked again, knocking the wind out of him a second time. It's front claws scraped along the chest plate of his armour, that he continued to wear in an abbreviated form, then it sat back on its haunches to survey the expected damage.

After a few seconds, sensing a victory, it attacked again; it wasn't sentient but it learned, this time hooking its huge claws underneath the armour and ripping it from its wearer, who rose on his knees ready to face his attacker. Still winded, he was slower than normal and the beast was in its prime. It lunged again at the man, who reacted by twisting away but not fast enough and the huge claws scraped along his chest. He let out a roar of pain and it threw him to one side; landing on his back, he immediately pushed himself up, only to be met by the scything action of the beast’s tail, which hit him across the face. Now he lay still and bleeding from his injuries.

Cocking its head from one side to the other and then lifting it into the air, the Beast sniffed eagerly and deeply, for blood, and found it, giving out a hissing mewl in triumph. Swishing its tail around again, it stepped over and above the prone body of its prey; it checked the surrounding area for potential interlopers on it’s kill. Satisfied there were no other predators to interrupt, it proceeded to sniff around it's victim and then, in its wide mouth it grabbed an armoured arm and began to pull, starting to remove its prey to its nest, so that it could gorge at its leisure.


	2. An unexpected rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawling towards her, the man never took his narrowed, golden brown eyes off her. “What the Fek are you doing to me?” He demanded, as he reached her, face inches from hers, threatening; he looked dangerous, even in his injured state.
> 
> She shook her head, trying to make the room stop spinning around and prevent the nausea that was raising its ugly head. She hated vomiting. “Trying to save your life.”

The woman in the farmhouse sat up straight in bed, woken immediately by the unusual loud noises; at first, she couldn't locate where they were coming from but they were new.

She felt a wave of panic; she had thought all this had ended.

Fully awake from the rush of adrenaline, she recognised the sound of a Nexu screeching and again, a second time; her panic subsided as she could deal with Nexu’s. That sound was usually heard when one of her animals went missing or was later found chewed up and spat out in the case of the Nunas. The Nexu didn't like to eat the Nunas, nobody knew why but they still attacked them; her Father had had a theory that it was the claws and beaks that made them indigestible. She remembered things he had said more and more these days, now she was alone.

She slid, somewhat reluctantly, out of the warm bed.

“Kriff! It's cold.” she swore and immediately chided herself; her father had never sworn in front of her, except once. He had said it was the product of an inarticulate mind.

Another thought of him.

She missed him more than she could bear sometimes, especially when it hit her out of nowhere and yet it had been a while.

Grabbing some thick, warm clothes; she started pulling on the trousers, as she hopped along her room, attempting to dress. She continued, as she moved out of her bedroom towards the gun cupboard, finally pulling on the top, as she reached it. Choosing both a Verpine slugthrower rifle and pistol, she loaded them ready, dressed in her outer clothes and just before leaving the house, she lit up the outside, in the hope it would keep any other predators away. It usually did. She waited a few seconds before exiting.

As she walked towards the garage her breath condensed, spiralling upwards in smoky wisps from her mouth; there was no wind tonight, the one that normally whipped along from the edge of the prairie was absent for once, and the drizzle from earlier had ceased. It was still bitterly cold and she pulled her coat around closer. After checking she had the flares on board, she deactivated the perimeter alarms and carefully drove her speeder out of the garage and set off slowly, gradually increasing speed as the engines warmed up and hovering occasionally above ground; she used her old scanner to check for recently dead animals but could find none and she had already checked the out buildings, the Nuna’s were in their cages, and the Roba and Nerfs were where they were supposed to be. She was just about to swing back to the garage, after doing a circuit of the land nearest the house, when her scanner beeped, showing two reasonably large animals further ahead. Both alive

She debated with herself but eventually decided that the Nexu needed to be gone and depending on the state of the other animal. She would put that out of its misery too; she took the safety off both weapons and set off, tracking with her scanner.

The low level beeps of the scanner were coming closer together and showed she was nearing on the animals but they were still moving, albeit slowly. She powered down the speeder, keeping it on its slowest setting, almost idling. The moon came out from behind some clouds and lit up the forest floor, creating shadows that confused the senses; she had travelled far enough into the interior of the forest for the large trees that grew there to be in abundance. She was still technically only on the outskirts but it became dense woodland quickly.

It's hunting for food, starving. There’s not much game at this time of year.

Pushing on towards the targets, she heard some groans, and any sympathy she had felt for the animal passed quickly.

“Kriff! That sounds …..human?” She muttered, and moved closer to the sound. Her scanner showed that she must be nearly on top of them; when the speeder pushed through into the next clearing, the Nexu reared up from its prey screeching, forcing her to come to an abrupt halt. It screeched again, daring her to take its prey. It stood over the body, mewling, it’s forked tail swishing and one large, clawed, foot pawing at the inert form on the ground, as if checking whether there was still any life in it. She restarted the engine and slowly manoeuvred the vehicle sideways on to the animal and let the engine idle.

The groans had stopped and the woman was unable to see from her position, if the humanoid form was still alive. Her speeder continued to tick over, as she slipped off it and carefully stood behind it, giving herself some cover from the Nexu. It appeared more intent on keeping its immediate meal rather than acquiring another one. Pulling her Verpine rifle slowly into position against her shoulder, the woman skilfully lined up the shot; remembering all her father had taught her about hunting and shooting, she brought the Nexu into her sights, it wasn't going anywhere, time appeared to stand still. She slowed her breathing, steady and finally breathing out gently, she squeezed the trigger. A splash of bright green spread across the animal's chest and it fell backwards in a heap, away from the form on the forest floor. The woman slowly emerged from behind the speeder, rifle now slung across her back, to check on her kill; raising her revolver, she aimed and put another shot directly between its eyes.

“Definitely dead now.” She commented, turning her attention to the other form on the ground. She holstered her revolver and adjusted her rifle; bending down she could see a human male, unconscious on the floor, blood seeping from several wounds. She tentatively checked his pulse; it was strong but rapid.

“Stang, we need to sort you out, and quick.” She stowed her rifle on the speeder and returned, to try to lift the man onto the speeder.

“It'll have to be brute force.” She told the unconscious form and bent down, hooking her arms underneath his, taking the strain, she pulled but her legs slid in the mud, from under her and she ended on her backside. She was not weak but he was just too heavy; she gave a rueful shrug, it was at times like this she wished she had invested in a Droid; she would have to look into that but it would have to wait. The only option left was the repulsor lift but that was in the garage; it would have to be that, so she lit and pushed several flares in the ground near him, hoping it would keep smaller predators away. She jumped back on the speeder and toed it back to the house.

Ten minutes later she returned with the repulsor lift and blankets; she was relieved to find him still alive and without further harm from any other animal, even though the flares had nearly burnt out. The blood had also started to congeal around his wounds indicating there was no problem with clotting yet.

At least he won't bleed to death but now I need to get him somewhere warm.

Rubbing her hands to get some warmth and more feeling into them, she debated with herself for a couple of minutes on how to get him onto the repulsor.

Hooking her arms under his, she tried again to move him and even though the repulsor lift was much nearer the ground, she still wasn’t strong enough to get him in the lift that way.

“Bugger ...need a Plan B.” she muttered to herself. Sitting back for a few seconds she glanced at the unconscious man and asked. “Any ideas?”

He was silent.

Finally she decided on a method, which she hoped would work.

The woman found the old ropes and managed somehow to attach them as a harness onto the man's arms. She then lay on him, her back to his chest. It felt uncomfortable, it was the first time she had touched a man other than her father, in years. She threaded her arms through the rope loops and rolled him over and now his weight was pressing down on her.

“Shit, perhaps not such a good idea.” She gasped, the weight on her chest was giving her breathing problems but gradually using both her arms and legs to power her push up, she moved him up and over onto the repulsor lift; then she removed the ropes and pushed his overhanging legs onto the lift. By now, sweating and breathing hard, she leant against the vehicle resting for a few seconds; low moans came from the injured man and she checked him again.

Still unconscious but alive.

Covering him with the blankets, she tucked them in to prevent loss of heat, the repulsor lift shushed into life making him groan again but he was still unconscious. She left the Nexu where it fell, the smaller forest vermin would soon make short work of it, such was the way of the Forest. It appeared to have been a rogue one that had come down from the higher mountains peaks; there had been no warnings on the local news comms about any rogue ones. This attack could have been its first or second one, once they had a taste of a particular type of flesh, they continued to hunt that species.

It had needed to be put down.

It was a slow and steady drive through the forest back to her home; the last thing she wanted was the repulsor lift to deposit the injured man back on the floor. He had not moved since he had given a few groans, after she manhandled him onto the lift. She now had to manoeuvre him from the repulsor lift to the bed in the spare room and as she carefully guided it through the house, she reflected whether or not this was a sensible course of action, taking in an unknown, unconscious man and then operating on him but her father’s voice answered her. “We must help everyone we can, irrespective of who they are, as one day we may be in their shoes.”

Finally reaching the spare room, she stopped the lift next to the bed and level with it. After a struggle, she was able to pull him across, onto the bed and settle him there, by now she was exhausted but she couldn’t afford to stop. The longer she left it, the harder the infection would be to treat. The Black Nexu had fast acting bacteria in their claws; it helped them digest their prey and it had a particularly nasty effect on human flesh.

It could be fatal.

She went through in her head what she needed to do, debride the deep lacerations and that was going to hurt him like one of the Nine Corellian Hells. Luckily he still appeared to be unconscious but he was breathing normally and she had put his torso and head in a tilted position, aiding that.

All this had been second nature to her once, as she pulled up his eyelids to check his pupillary response - none.

Remembering her training, she scrubbed up and prepped the scalpel, tweezers and saline solution; any remnants of claws and their associated poison needed to be removed from his system. She hoped she could remember everything, it needed doing, his life depended on it.

With difficulty, she finally managed to remove the plastoid pieces of what she assumed was armour and after cutting off his woven fabric top, the full extent of the wounds became apparent.

Amongst the mottled bruising and smaller scratches, there were three deep gouges oozing blood spread across his large muscular chest; looking carefully she could see there was still remnants of the Nexu’s claws embedded in them. It was going to be a long job but if they weren’t removed soon the bacteria they contained would spread quickly through the tissue and although it’s necrotising effect was dangerously fast, it was not a speedy or painless death. She had nearly all her Bacta infused padding ready, hoping it would be sufficient.

Working as quickly as she could, she sprayed the gouges with the saline and then picked out any of the claw debris, working methodically along each one. She even had to use her father's old glass magnifier to make sure that every little piece was removed, she was so engrossed in the process that she didn’t see his eyelids flicker and the sheen of sweat appear on the man’s upper lip.

The last gouge at the very end, was a deep one and this had several large pieces of shed claw embedded in it. She carefully squeezed the tweezers and pulled hard and fast; immediately there was a roar and two large hands grabbed her by the biceps and pushed her off. The woman felt herself flying through the air and hit the cupboard hard, banging her head against the door. Momentarily stunned, she could vaguely see the man getting up off the table and sliding to the floor. Putting her hand out towards him, she shouted “No! I need to finish.”

Crawling towards her, the man never took his narrowed, golden brown eyes off her. “What the Fek are you doing to me?” He demanded, as he reached her, face inches from hers, threatening; he looked dangerous, even in his injured state.

She shook her head, trying to make the room stop spinning around and prevent the nausea that was raising its ugly head. She hated vomiting. “Trying to save your life.” She managed to say before finally having to turn away and vomit. Now her head cleared a little but an annoying small hammer was still chiselling away at her skull from the inside. “The Black Nexu claws are highly poisonous, with a virulent bacteria in them.” She had to lean over again for another vomit. The man was moving away now, she couldn’t decide if it was her words or the smell of vomit that was affecting him. He had moved far enough away to sit on his haunches, holding one arm against his chest and he was scrutinising her.

They sat facing each other for several minutes; she could see he was in pain but she was still wary. He had, after all, just managed to push her across the room, to the floor from a lying position.

“Ok.” The man winced after he spoke and took several short breaths “do what you need to do but I want you to explain everything to me, exactly what you’re doing. Understand?”

She watched his face, she now saw the sheen of sweat that had appeared on it. “Ok by me.” She nodded agreement, getting first to her knees and then standing up gingerly, hands held forward in a placatory gesture.

I just need to be able to do it now.

He made his own way slowly back to the table and lay down but she could see he never took his eyes off her; he was watching her every move.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have any painkillers.” She apologised before restarting “and this is going to hurt. You didn’t let me get the final claw out. It was in deep and I may have to cut deeper to get at it.”

She took some deep breaths to steady herself, the last thing she needed was to pass out or vomit half way through. “I’m debriding the lacerations, basically cleaning the wounds with saline to reduce the chance of infection from the foreign bodies.” She prepared her instruments again. “Ready?” She asked.

The man nodded. She went back to the deepest gouge; she went in quick and deep, retrieved the claw remnants in one cut each and rinsed the wound with saline.

He winced, as he felt the scalpel enter, a cold and hot pain, simultaneously; he felt himself flush with heat and then cool quickly with the accompanying sweat but he didn’t make a sound. His teeth were clamped shut. Fresh blood welled up from the wound and she staunched it with clean padding, applying pressure till it eased and then she packed it with Bacta gel and dressed it. His eyes followed her every move.

“You should be ok. I’ve a spare room you can use, rest here and I’ll get it ready.”

He nodded again, he wasn’t really in any fit state to do anything yet. He’d had worse but at least she was in and out quickly, efficiently, almost as good as …….. No, nobody was as good as him. He sighed his mind already working on what he needed to do next.

The woman came back into the room waking him, he jumped, startled by her return. She helped him sit upright, telling him that he needed to rest and take it easy. He heard her say something about staying, as long as he wanted and if she could get hold of someone for him she would. He didn’t answer, he still didn't know who she was. Supporting him, as he shuffled along, she led him to an empty bedroom and settled him in the soft, comfortable bed in there and he felt as if he were floating on a cloud. But he couldn’t do that could he? His last thought, as he drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Nursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She set the bowl down on the table, while she took his temperature...normal. Pulse…..normal. She attempted to wake him, nudging him gently on the hand, nothing. She tried again and his eyes flickered open.
> 
> “Don’t try to talk. This is broth, so I’m going to prop you up, Ok?” He blinked slowly revealing golden brown eyes but then they closed again.

The woman sat by him and watched over him the first few hours and he seemed to be sleeping well. No palpitations, a good steady heart rate but he had a temperature. That was worrying. Hopefully she had caught it in time before it had a chance to multiply too much. She didn’t have anything else to give him; it was up to his body now and he wasn’t young. She left him to sleep, periodically checking on him, taking his vital signs.

Just like when she was actually nursing.

When she entered the kitchen, light from the recently risen sun filled the room, it was well past dawn and the Nuna were making panic stricken clucking noises, as they had not been fed. It was amazing how such small animals could make that amount of noise. She fed and watered them, it looked as if it was going to be a clear day, then had a quick cold breakfast of fruit and blue milk yoghurt before nipping to check her patient again.

She slowly pushed the bedroom door open and crept inside, he was still asleep; temperature down - good, pulse - steady. She studied him, or rather the tattoo on his left arm. She wondered who would have blue Tooka ears tattooed; shaking her head, she went back to her chores realising how much she actually missed nursing, which she hadn't done in years. The routine and order of it suited her.

Waiting to see if the patient woke up, had always been the hard part for her. If he woke up, perhaps he wouldn’t; it was difficult to tell with Nexu wounds. She didn’t know of anyone who had fully recovered; her father had certainly been weakened by his experience. She needed to know who he was, so she could notify his family. He must be from one of the other towns, she hadn’t heard of any newcomers to Lonlea and news like that normally travelled fast. Picking up the box of his belongings that she had brought back with her from the accident site, she put it on the table and started looking through it. She found….

Pieces of old shaped, white plastoid…...armour….she thought. Her a Father had some bits. A large plastoid helmet, she carefully placed it on the table and studied it; walking around it, seeing it from different angles. The visor made it look menacing and then there was the decoration, blue Tooka ears painted on the top.

What on Seelos do they signify? A sigil? Name?

She lifted it; it was heavier than she first thought but it still seemed to be plastoid. She couldn’t see any switches to activate it. She vaguely remembered seeing something like it somewhere but didn’t think it was a stormtrooper helmet, it was too old, dirty and scratched. She cautiously lowered it over her head and down.

She removed it quicker.

“Ew! That was…”

She carefully put it back down on the table and picked up the identical blasters; not slugthrowers, she noted their weights balancing them one in each hand, nice, a bit large and heavy for her, and old, and modified, a lot.

Dad would have been fascinated.

She replaced them carefully, ensuring they were unprimed and went to the weapons cabinet, pulled out the small slugthrower pistol that had belonged to her mother, loaded it and slipped it in her belt, at her back.

Better safe than sorry.

Time moved on. She competed more of her normal chores, a check on him and then lunch. She sat after lunch nursing a Caf and thinking what she needed to do with the man in the bedroom.

An hour later she lifted her head off of her arm, which had gone numb. She was even more tired than she thought and not used to being up all night; that part of nursing she didn’t miss. Bonnie purred as she wove through her legs rubbing against her; “Not now Bonnie, he needs some food. You’ve had yours.”

She heated up and ladled out the Nuna and vegetable broth that she had made and took it into the man; she would try and get some of it into him. Opening the door gently, she looked at the bed; he didn’t look as if he had moved.

I must be mad, he could be anyone, anything. He attacked me once and that was when I was trying to help him.

She hesitated.

I have the pistol.

She set the bowl down on the table, while she took his temperature...normal. Pulse…..normal. She attempted to wake him, nudging him gently on the hand, nothing. She tried again and his eyes flickered open.

“Don’t try to talk. This is broth, so I’m going to prop you up, Ok?” He blinked slowly revealing golden brown eyes but then they closed again.

After pushing the spare pillows behind him; she tried to dribble the concentrated broth into him, as he needed some sustenance to help him fight the bacteria but she only managed to get half the bowl into him and then some water. He swallows, he wasn’t choking - that was good. Some bacteria would have already reached his bloodstream, and as she didn’t have a Bacta tank, he would have to fight off any infection himself. Bacta was in short supply, only the Empire and some of the bigger hospitals had those. She checked his dressing; it was bloody but with no smell of infection. Looking back at him she could see and hear that he was sleeping.

The man lay back letting the woman check his dressing and wondered who she was, his nurse; he vaguely remembered his speeder giving up and the attack by the animal but after that it was a blur. He tried to remember, had she attacked him? He didn’t think so. He had tried to talk but nothing would come out; he tried to move his arms, his legs, his hands but nothing worked and he was so tired, so very, very tired. Blackness descended again.

She crept out of the room.

The woman did this three times a day for three days; she also washed him down and checked on him during the night but most of the time he didn’t seem to realise she was even there. She found an old sound sensitive alarm she had, one that she had used for the baby animals, so if needed, she could be there quickly. Then she slept; she still had chores and the animals to look after.

On the fourth day the alarm went off; he had woken up.


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik begins his recovery. “Let me check those stitches again.” She said, more gently, and leant over him with a cloth and antiseptic, dabbing the stitches to remove the small amounts of blood that began once again to creep out of the stitched skin. She smelt good, different; he tried not to sniff too loudly. She tutted several times, at something, she didn’t say what and then left the room.

“You still need to rest and recuperate.” The woman said, her voice low and not without compassion, as she stood at the door, holding the bowl of steaming water.

“Fek that!” Replied the man, as he pushed himself off the bed and promptly sank to his knees. He knelt there, hands on the ground propping himself up and head hanging between his shoulders, breathing hard. She had told him earlier, that he needed bathing and he had agreed but he thought he would at least be able to get to the fresher under his own steam.

He felt her strong hands take his weight under his armpits and pull him up. “I could say, I told you so.” Said the soft feminine voice in the local accent.

“You could.” He replied caustically and winced, as she pulled him up along the bed and pushed him firmly back on it. The movement had pulled on his stitches, the old fashioned ones, he’d not had any of those in years; the woman finished off by covering him up with a sheet again and she had produced some underclothes for him but only those.

Was there someone else here that he hadn’t seen.

“Let me check those stitches again.” She said, more gently, and leant over him with a cloth and antiseptic, dabbing the stitches to remove the small amounts of blood that began once again to creep out of the stitched skin. She smelt good, different; he tried not to sniff too loudly. She tutted several times, at something, she didn’t say what and then left the room.

The man immediately regretted his manner; she was helping him and all he could do was complain. He let out a deep breath; he was not fully healed, so he needed to keep her sweet.

Fekking Mongrel.

“You OK?” The feminine voice asked, he started as he had not heard her return to the room. “I'm sorry about the pain but …..”

“No pain killers, I know.” he grumbled, although he wasn’t sure how he knew that; then he noticed the large towel of steaming water, she had brought with her this time. “No!” He said, obstinately, never in all his fighting days, had he had to be bathed by someone else, not even his own medics.

Not since Kamino.

Never!

She saw where his eyes had looked, “It’s not like I’ve never seen what you’ve got, unless you're not fully human. I trained as a nurse and I’ve been married.”

“Been?” Asked the recuperating man, his interest piqued, he wasn’t sure why.

“Divorced.” She sighed. “So let's get on with it.”

“No, I’d rather wrestle with a Rancor than let you bathe me, I’ll do it myself.” He declared obstinately.

His nurse sniggered and smiled, something had amused her and he didn’t think it was his metaphor. “Isn’t a Nexu enough?”

He glared, his sense of humour had left.

“I’d better go find that escaped Rancor because I’ve already given you one bath, while you were unconscious but I’ll see what I can do.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Four days.”

He let his head slump back on the pillow, while she went into the fresher. She had bathed him while he was unconscious, several times; he cringed, he hadn’t realised and he didn’t like being that weak and powerless.

Was I so far gone?

Sounds of banging and scuffling came from the fresher and before long she returned and stood beside him, arms akimbo offering him a robe. It fit.

“Ok, let’s get you there, you’ll at least have to accept my help to get to the fresher. Can you manage to walk…...if I support you?”

He looked at her, “Looks like I’ll have to.” not thinking that she would actually be able to support him but he made it.

They made it.

It was slow and painful but he got to the fresher and then he saw what she had arranged for him. There was a stool, in the middle of the shower tray directly under the shower head; pointing at it she explained, “You can sit on it and wash yourself. When you’ve finished give me a shout. I’ll help you back. Then…then you rest. Ok?”

“Ok, ma’am.” He saluted.

“Ana....My name’s Ana, Ana Sant.” Looking a little unsure, she held out her hand; the man's eyes fixed her with a stare and then he reached out with his own hand, “Nik, just Nik.” They shook hands, her strong grip impressed him and she gave him a little smile, then left him to have his shower. Sitting, he relaxed in its warm steam; he had soap and clean hot water, the steam relaxed his muscles, so his chest and shoulder weren’t as painful. It felt good.

I should thank her.

He soaped himself down.

How long did she say - four days?

He rubbed his hand over his scalp and face; his hair had grown a short salt and pepper buzz and his beard had expanded, stubble covering the rest of his face and needed trimming, so a good few days. She wasn’t lying. That was the next job. He finished soaping himself, rinsed it off and also managed to dry himself off, with an inexplicably soft towel.

Someone actually liked quality. It appeared out of place in the surroundings.

He actually felt much more relaxed now and had less pain in his chest and shoulder. Looking down at the stitches, he saw the large claw marks that the Nexu had left on him and he knew that were deep, cutting into the pectoral muscles. He was lucky Ana had been there. He said her name out aloud to himself, “Ana, Ana.”

He practiced saying the name. He wasn’t used to saying many names; his brothers names were the ones he used most. He stood up gingerly and held onto some handily placed rails; he headed slowly for a cabinet on the wall, using what little furniture in the room, as hand holds, he moved towards it, hoping it would have a razor in it.

He reached it and it opened easily— empty! “Fek!”

His hair and beard were irritating him now their length more than he normally allowed, he shaved regularly.

“I’ll be looking like Jesse soon.” He muttered to himself with a snigger.

“Er..Nik?” She was at the door now, and tapped it lightly. “have you finished or do you need any help? I’ve got some clothes for you.”

With surprise, all he could manage was an gurgled sort of “Yes,” as he realised just how much taking the shower had actually tired him.

Stang! I’m getting old.

“I’m coming in!” She announced.

“No” he managed to gasp but too late, she was in just in time to see him in all his glory. Instinctively, he covered himself as much as he could, although on reflection he couldn’t think why. She didn’t bat an eyelid but wrapped him in the soft robe and helped him back to the bedroom. Without saying another word, she dressed him and he didn’t have the strength to argue. He wasn’t sure where she found the clothes but they fit him quite well, except perhaps being a little on the short side

“I could really do with a shave.” He insisted, while she looked at him questioningly. ”my head, I shave my head.” He replied and rubbed his hand over his head, feeling the rough stubble that was emerging. “Have you got a razor?”

“I’ll see what I can do” She replied, smiling at him and putting a tray down on the table next to him. She pulled him forward and propped him up with fluffy pillows, into a sitting position. “Comfortable?” She asked.

He blinked and grunted a reply; then his nose was assailed with the most inviting odour, as she placed the tray on his lap, with its little legs folded out. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t smelt it before but his stomach grumbled in anticipation as he realised he hadn’t eaten for…well, he didn’t know how long. There was warm bread as well. Crusty white bread with an interior that was soft and fluffy. He dove into the meal, his injuries no longer diminishing his appetite.

Ana left the room murmuring about finding a razor.

Nik finished the soup or stew; he wasn’t sure exactly what to call it but it was good, exceptionally good, better than anything he ate normally, thick and filling. He leant back on the pillows and sighed. This was the best he had felt in a long time even before the crash but he needed to get hold of his brothers to let them know he was safe and whereabouts he was. They had been four days out of contact, longer than they had for a number of years; he needed his comlink.

Now where had she gone?

.

On her return.

“What’s this?” Asked Nik, as he looked at the flimsiest excuse for a razor that he had ever seen in his life, sitting in the palm of his large hand.

It was small.

It was fragile.

It was ...Pink.

It was worse than the ones they had handed out on Kamino, when they first started to shave.

“A razor.” Ana replied, face a picture of blankness; he couldn’t tell if she was having a joke with him or not because that was never going to get through his bristles.


	5. The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik’s brothers are struggling.

In the desert…  
  


The grey haired man was tapping frantically on his datapad, a look of intense concentration on his face; his cybernetic eye, continually focused and re-focused, almost imperceptibly as he read. He paused, mouth set in a straight line, and read the last entry again, then deleted it.

_I wish she would just leave us ... leave him...alone. _

Message after message he had deleted because he knew that one word from her and his vod would leave them; that was how he was. He had this connection with her going way back to when she was a very young Padawan and although she had left the Order, before the end of the war, to his mind she was still a Jetii. She couldn’t be trusted. She had fought against him and his men.

_This whole shabla mess is all their fault. Their fault, thousands of my brothers had died meaningless deaths and …...my General because of them. He was Jetii but different. He was their best and it was not his fault, he would have never done anything like what they said Windu did, he was just following his orders, just like us. He wasn’t like the rest of the Shabla Jetii; he treated us as if we were his own sons._

He touched the vertical scar that bisected his cybernetic eye.

He would have done anything for his General and did. But not enough.

He tapped again on the datapad.

_She would make Ner Vod leave them; she had been his last General on Mandalore, when it all went to Haran. Rex thought she was his friend, but she wasn’t; She was using him, had always used him and he had a blind spot when it came to her._

She wouldn’t find Rex now; he wouldn’t let her.

“Any sign, Vod? From either of them?.” His own voice, but not his voice, not quite, it was spoken by another shaven headed man, of a similar age, it broke him out of his thoughts.

“No nothing.”

“He’ll find some way to let us know where he is, he always does.”

“Yeah, but he’s never been out of contact for this long without prior warning. It could be a Jetii.” His paranoia rose, when he was stressed and this was stressing him.

“Unlikely, Vod, most of them are dead.”

Looking around nervously, he persisted, “I know there are still some around, and the Empire, The Emperor and Vader are still searching for them. If we get caught helping them…if we get in their way.”

The shaven headed one had stepped up, to keep an eye on his brother, as he had been asked to, they all had their good and bad days.

“Vod. There are none here and that’s why we’re here; there are hardly any people here.” But he continued to look around anxiously.

“My General, he wouldn’t just leave, that’s why I know there are Jetii around.”

The shaven headed one grabbed his friend’s shoulders and made him face him. They had had this conversation before.

“He’s dead, Vod, dead, killed by the Wolfpack.”

“I...I couldn’t do that.”

“You didn’t, no chip remember.” He tapped his brothers head.

“Some of your men did though, you couldn’t get through to them all to have their chips removed.”

“Jag, it was Jag.” He remembered, he hadn’t been able to convince him, to speak to him in person, he was always on missions. He was the General’s preferred Wing man. The conversation stalled at that point, as it always did, and he went to sit at the rear of the tank, to brood. The other man sighed, he knew his brother wouldn’t speak to him for several hours now. It pulled up his own memories not that they ever truly left and he mulled over the past; with no-one else to monitor him, he would have to listen to other voices now. He could do this; he had been a Republic Commando, best of the best, specially grown and trained. Relentlessly trained by the best.

He waited for his orders.

“It’s up to you, CC5576-39, you need to look after your brothers. Find Captain Rex, find him! That’s an order Soldier.”

“Yes sir, Colonel Gascon.”

He sat down at the data station and expertly changed the parameters of the search programme from the Joopa, the big one, to a Clone Trooper. They had built in that parameter when they were looking for any other brothers years ago. Any that had defied Order 66. They hadn’t found many, a lot who had deserted, had been found quickly by Vader; they had said that he had made it his personal mission, to find them and any Jedi that escaped the Purge.

“You won’t be able to do it, you left us at Sarrish, you left us, your brothers.”

“I had no choice.”

“Everyone has a choice.”

“Who’s that? Is that you, Ner Vod?”

Then he heard that soft laugh, the one that he had first heard on Abafar, in the Cantina. She had come in every day and was kind to him; when he cleared her table, when he looked like a scruffy Nerf herder.

Long golden hair.

The smell, vanilla, she’s in his mind.

“Everyone has a choice, you chose to leave her.”

“I was going back but …..the Republic …..they wouldn’t let me.”

“You didn’t even try, you chose to remove the chip.”

“I went back.”

“Too late, the Imperials had got there first, you were too late.”

The ex-Commando sighed, he didn’t like listening to the voices; there was only one, the Colonel, who made any sense but some of the others were very persuasive.

She had left him a note, one day, on her table.

With a number, her number.

“Call me.”

He called her.

“Come over to my place!”

He went to her place.

“Sit with me.”

He sat next to her.

He could remember it, as if it were yesterday, the voice, the hair, the skin, the kiss, the bed.

“Come back to me, love.”

The long golden hair was calling him back to her.

“Don’t listen to her Captain, you need to find your missing brother and look after them both; you can do this you’re a Republic Commando!”

Gascon’s voice interrupted his thoughts….again.

He sighed, preferring the voice belonging to the long golden hair.

The converted clone wars era tank continued on its way, zig zagging around the prairie and desert land of Seelos; its two occupants had caught a small Joopa or two but they still hadn’t found their brother and friend. Periodically they would head towards the towns on the edge of the prairie and send the signal.

Standard Operating Procedures.

Once there they’d monitor the radio frequencies they had agreed on but still did not pick up any signals. They weren’t welcome in some of the towns; they were different from the inhabitants, they were outsiders, treated with suspicion and shunned.

He realised that the tank wasn’t moving, this had been going on for weeks now and both were finding it difficult without the stabilising force of their brother, the one who seemed less damaged. He was though, they all were; they all knew that.

He needed to speak to his brother, “We need to move on, Ner Vod!” The cybernetic eyed Clone addressed his brother, who was sitting obstinately in front of the controls and refusing to move the tank forward, “SOP. We need to stick to the plan, it’s kept us alive this long.” He was feeling panicky despite the facade of being in control; he had deleted yet another message from her, just this morning.

She was persistent and getting closer.


	6. Recovery II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik continues his recovery.

“I thought this would do but it would still need a heater.“ she said as she opened the door to the basement. “My Father…..he had always been a fit man and used this to practise his…..boxing. Then we had it converted into a physical therapy room after his accident and he had kept up the exercises until shortly before his death; it’s not been used since then.”

Nik remembered what he had said, about his recovery the previous night, that he needed to work out, to build up the muscle mass that he had lost. He watched her closely, as she walked around the room; she was hesitant as she pulled the dust covers from some of the machines, releasing clouds of fine dust which floated around the room. Bonnie shot out from under one of the machines, hissed and spat ferociously at him and stalked out of the Basement with her tail in the air. He glared at the multicoloured Tooka in reply.

“The doctors had suggested these machines, otherwise it would have been an even longer stay at the rehabilitation hospital and he wanted to return home.”

Nik stood at the door and surveyed the room.

“I read up on the exercises he needed to do and acted as his Physical Therapist.” She continued, as Nik walked slowly down the stairs to the machines. “I hope you’ll be able to use these. They’ll need cleaning and oiling …..probably.” Her voice trailed off as she now watched him walk around them, touching them as if they were long lost friends.

Remembering.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, they'll be fine, I can work with these. I know most of them.”

He knew she watched him as he examined the machines in more detail and picked up a few of the weights that were lying around. There was even an old punch bag, her father must have been a classical boxer, not many would have punch bags just lying around.

“You’ll need to take it steady, build up. You won’t be able to do as much as you used to.” She noted a sadness in Nik’s eyes as he looked over the items.

“I know that.” He snapped back at her. ”I have been injured before.”

Her retort stuck in her throat, she could tell this was a man who was used to being in charge, in control and he hadn’t had much of that of late. She let it go.

“Ok, I'll ...leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything else.” She turned to leave and stopped as she felt his hand rest on her arm. Nik cleared his throat, ”I apologise for my …..attitude, these last few days.” He coughed again. ”I am not a good patient ...the enforced inactivity.”

Ana nodded and turned back to leave again. He still hadn’t let go. “Could I have some water?” She liked his firm, strong touch; at one time she would have flinched, automatically backed off but no longer. She was stronger now.

“Water? Yes.” The hand left her arm and she climbed the stairs of the basement.

_Why am I doing this? Helping... this stranger._

Nik liked the feel of her arm; the only other beings he normally touched where his brothers and a dead Joopa.

_Why was she doing this? Helping me._

He shook his head.

_Don’t even think about it. Just accept it._

.

A few more days passed and Nik couldn’t believe just how lucky he had been in having an accident near this particular house. All he had done was mention that he needed to set up a more powerful transmitter after repairing his comlink and she showed him this.

“The workshop.” Ana announced, pushing against the large door, to open it. “You should have all the parts you need to set up the transmitter. My father was always tinkering with machines and he had been in the process of setting up a more powerful receiver, when he took ill, just before he died.” She stopped, taking several breaths, “Everyone around here has to turn their hands to any activity, to be more self sufficient.”

Standing back, she let him enter the workshop first, she had learned from his behaviour when he was first shown the Basement. Immediately he was over at the boxes of parts, checking over what he could and couldn’t use, organising them both in his mind and physically. Bonnie shot out from under one of the benches, looked at Nik with narrowed eyes, hissed and spat ferociously at him, then stalked out of the Workshop with her tail in the air. His eyes followed the feline, on its path to the door and then went back to the boxes. Ana could practically see his thought processes, as he moved from box to box, picking up odd ones, looking, sorting through them, putting them back or to one side. After a few minutes he stopped in front of a box, as if he suddenly remembered something, or someone; she had stood watching him the whole time. He turned slowly and sheepishly said, “Have I thanked you for all this?”

“No…but its ok, I probably won’t use it and you said you need to get back to your brothers so, if any of this helps.” She shrugged.

“It will, I’m sure it will.” He said, picking up some unknown part and studying it. “Did your Father ever throw anything out?” He looked up at her, as he said this.

She smiled before answering “Thinking about it, probably not.”

“Good. I’ve got plenty to work with then. Thank You.”

“Like I said if it helps.”

The ensuing silence was awkward, Nik took a step towards her, and she backed away, “I’ll leave you to it and get some lunch ready, hungry?” Not waiting for an answer she turned and headed out towards the house, leaving him in mid step. He was always hungry, still.

.

Nik continued rooting through all of the boxes getting an idea of what they held and picking up, looking at and putting on one side things that he needed immediately. He was engrossed in it, until he came across a chest, this did not have spare parts in it. He put it to one side and went back to the boxes with the parts in. But the chest wouldn’t leave him alone, it kept calling to him, prodding at him, prompting him to look inside, finally he succumbed to the temptation and opened the lid.

Intel was always good, and this looked like intel.

It was holographs, lots, possibly hundreds, of Ana as a youngling, the red hair was a giveaway. An older couple, he thought probably her parents, there were similarities between them and her. Her mother, now she was a beauty, thought Nik. Then there were a number of Ana and a man; they were holographs taken over a span of years, from when they were young, until they were older. He was tall, well built and looked pleasant enough young man, although you could see there was a change in their demeanour over the years.

When they were younger they both looked happy, leaning close together and looking into each other’s eyes. She looked very young. He put them in order, they were all dated, but not before having a quick check to see where she was.

With the Nunas!

Back to the holographs; He could see the change in their ages and the dates they were taken and by the time of the last one, they stood apart, at least a foot, not touching and staring straight into the camera. But there was only ever pictures of the two of them and she had never replied to his question about children. Their faces, his impassive, hers….. he’d seen that look before on other faces; it was a look of fear. She was scared of something or someone and was trying not to show it.

He picked up a small wooden box, that sat inside the chest; it had what looked like diaries, handwritten, picking one up he wiped the dust from its back and front. He opened it and flicked through the pages, cascading more dust outwards. They smelled musty, damp and the writing in it was neat, childish. He put it back; he didn't have time to read it. On second thoughts, he moved the box next to the spares, he would look at it later.

It was Intel.


	7. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik and Ana take time to look at each other.

Ana swallowed hard, suddenly feeling thirsty; she’d spent far too long working on clearing out the dusty ‘stuff’ that Nik had found in the storage boxes in the workshop. She had forgotten about the ‘stuff’, as it relates to or belonged to her ex-husband, either way she did not want it or need it. She had already decided to burn it but was checking through it to make sure there was nothing worthwhile that had been put in there by mistake. It would also give Nik more room to work; she ought to check on him, as he had insisted on repairing the fence to the Roba quarters, given the better weather today. Today was one of those rare hot and humid days, which could be physically draining, if you were not used to them, and did not pace yourself. She saw Bonnie head down to the cool Basement, she went anywhere Nik wasn’t.

Ana picked up some water, soft biscuits, cheese and berries and set off across the field to find Nik; he would probably be hungry. She smiled to herself, thinking how he always seemed to be hungry and how much he appreciated her cooking.

She could get used to him being here.

She was used to him being here.

Looking over, She shielded her eyes and saw him attacking the ground around an old post with a pick. He was only supposed to be checking.

_Shit_.

“Nik, stop.” She yelled, waved at him and tried to increase her pace over the uneven ground. She would need to check his wounds, as they were still healing; he looked up and waved back.

Ana had shouted and she was carrying a basket that meant food; he stopped and surveyed his handiwork, admitting to himself that he was enjoying the different exercise, he was also achieving something and he enjoyed that. Once this was done he could concentrate on the signal booster; a different type of work. He was planning, continually planning, as he had done all his life. Ana’s voice interrupted his thoughts again; he looked up. She was picking her way across the field, not wearing any boots.

_Di’kut_!

He waved again and could see the agitation in her face, as she approached him.

“What in the Gods names are you doing?” She spluttered, “ You could open up your wounds again.” She glared at him. ”Take off your shirt. I need to check them.” She ordered.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He smirked and stood to attention, sloppily.

She glared at him again. “It’s not funny.” His face went blank; it was unnerving how quickly he could do that. “It could get reinfected and we don’t have access to a Bacta tank or any more Bacta, ‘til I go into town.”

“You’re right.” He admitted, pulling off his shirt, slowly.

Ana examined the wound; there was no getting around it she was short and was only just tall enough to reach up and see it up close. The deepest wound was looking inflamed and red again. She packed the last of the home made Bacta gel around it and dressed it again but she had trouble ensuring the dressing stayed in place, as every time she pressed it down, the pectoral muscle twitched. She looked up at him; his face was still blank and then she realised that both his pectoral muscles were twitching alternately.

“Nik?” He looked down at her, still with a blank face, no acknowledgement of what he was doing. She shook her head. “I’ve tried. It’s up to you.” She said shrugging her shoulders as she turned away from him. ”there’s water and biscuits.” She started to walk away but he had hold of her arm, again.

He had only tried to lighten the mood; she always seemed so serious and yet he had had a glimpse of her humour once or twice and when she smiled, it lit up her face. “I apologise.” He forced the words out but she remained turned away. “Sit with me. I’ll behave, I promise.” A lopsided grin changed his face totally. He felt her relax and she looked around, nodding she perched herself on a nearby tree stump. Picking up one of the water bottles, she took a long drink out of it, whilst he attacked the biscuits. Soon he heard a barely repressed snorting sound and Ana’s shoulders were shaking; he realised she was trying not to laugh. He pushed her shoulder, “You did find it funny!”

Ana finally leaned over hands on knees, laughing, “Yes it was.” She could barely speak now and giggled uncontrollably. He gave her another lopsided grin, finally he had made her laugh.

They sat talking and before long he had told her that he had served in the Grand Army of the Republic and she assumed he had been born on Coruscant. He realised, that once you got past the barrier that she had erected, she was very easy to talk to. When she smiled at him, her whole face changed and he had a good line in jokes, you had to have, when you were in the Army. He made her laugh, in an effort to deflect her questions, which were becoming more and more personal.

His story was one of an ex soldier, who had had enough after the Clone Wars and came to the outer rim with his brothers. He needed to stick to that, he wasn’t sure if he was still thought to be dead or was classed as a deserter, by the Empire. Whatever it was he kept well away from them and was the reason he was on Seelos. As they talked burgeoning clouds hid the sun and large raindrops started to fall, threatening a downpour of yet more rain. They quickly picked everything up and leaving the fence half finished, made their way back to the house; It would save till another day, she had said, as she normally wouldn’t have been able to finish it herself in one day anyway.

.

Next morning the weather had continued as it started the previous evening; Dark gunmetal clouds covered the sky as far as the eye could see and the rain varied from torrential downpours to light showers. He worked in the workshop on the receiver; the one that was going to boost the signal to his brothers. He had tried calling them again on his comlink, when he had cleaned it up, after finding it near his abandoned speeder but this time there was no answer; they had probably moved on. That was always the plan; when he was visiting a town, which they did rarely and never together, they kept in touch and arranged a meeting time. No contact and they moved around for a few days then came back but used a different frequency. It had been more than a few days now and they would have moved on again but they would come back within range again and again, checking the different frequencies.

Taking a break, as the weather had brightened, he made himself a Caf and stood leaning on the door frame; she was feeding the Nuna and he watched her, as she scattered the seed up in the air to spread it around evenly, giving all the excited birds a chance to feed and then leaving the bowl of greens on the ground next to the water. She watched them, smiling at the Nuna as they argued, amongst themselves, over the bounty they were receiving. He liked what he saw; she interested him. He just wasn’t sure if she was interested in him, especially given how he looked, how he had aged.

The thought of that always made him angry. He pushed it down.

She bent over to retrieve an ageing Nuna.

He took a slow drink of the Caf and a long look at the view.

He couldn’t remember the last time…..

Yes, he could. The Twi’lek. Not a good memory. He had closed in on himself since then. He had done nothing like that since, a little self stress relief, yes, but not actually looking, appraising, appreciating, wondering what might be…

Kriff! She’s seen me.

He turned quickly into the house and headed through to the workshop on the other side.

Ana looked up from pulling the twigs from the Nuna’s feathers; Suu was an old bird and was always being picked on by the others, perhaps because she spoilt and bad tempered if she get her own way. Ana always made sure she was Ok. Suu had given up laying ages ago and should have been in the pot but she couldn’t bring herself to do that; her father had hatched and reared the old Nuna by hand, one of the last clutches he did that with, until he became really ill. She had a white flash across her head, so you could always spot her and she made a beeline for Ana when she was feeding them. If you let her, she would follow you into the house and hide in one of the cupboards; if subsequently Bonnie found her, then all hell was let loose, as both fur and feather flew. Ana carefully stroked her feathers down and she clucked in appreciation. She suddenly had a sense she was being watched, and turned towards the house only to see Nik step quickly inside the door, as he realised she had seen him watching her. He often watched her, she knew that, but he never said anything or made any attempt to touch her. She wondered....

“That’s a potential problem I don’t need, eh Suu?” She spoke to the Nuna as if it understood her. “Although he is handsome man and in good shape, what do you think?” It clucked again.

She smiled, she’d not thought about a man like that in a long time; it made her feel alive again.

She headed back to the house, Suu sorted.


	8. More observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start happening:
> 
> So far he had removed the broken posts and was about to put in new ones but before he did, he had taken his shirt off and was basking in the warm rays of the sun.
> 
> Kriff!
> 
> Ana looked away and then found herself drawn back again.
> 
> Since when have I started ogling him.

It had been her mother’s idea to have the preparation area, with a window facing onto the kitchen garden; she said it gave her something to look at when she was cooking. Ana had sometimes seen her just looking into the distance; the view was spectacular and on a clear day you can see the edge of the mountain range in the West and all the way to the desert in the East. It was one of those days today. She was preparing vegetables for some soup and her mind was wandering. He liked the soup; it was filling and he appeared to need a lot of calories. She had never seen anyone eat so much on such a regular basis and not look like the size of a Nerf Bull, not that he was skinny; he was just how she liked her men.

Don’t even go there.

The rhythmic clack of metal on wood disturbed her thoughts; Nik had insisted on helping her out until his brothers came for him or he managed to fix his speeder, and be able to find them himself. He was doing some more repairs for her. This was the outer fence, it had blown down in the wind a couple of nights ago, the posts had rotted and it would have taken her days to sort out alone but he said he would look at it and see what he could do. So far he had removed the broken posts and was about to put in new ones but before he did, he had taken his shirt off and was basking in the warm rays of the sun.

Kriff!

Ana looked away and then found herself drawn back again.

Since when have I started ogling him.

She knew his physique from when she treated his wounds and he had been working out more since then. It showed, for an older man he was in good shape. Looking back at him she guessed he was about 15 years older than she was, based on the smattering of fine grey hair on his chest and abdomen, that she had only just noticed and really must ignore. She closed her eyes, the kitchen had suddenly became a very hot place; she poured a glass of cool water and sat at the table, fanning herself and taking some deep breaths, in an effort to cool down.

No, no, no, no. Not a good idea. The last time I admired a man like this, I ended up marrying the barve and that was the worst decision I ever made.

“Ana! Ana!” She heard him call. She jumped up, rushing to the door, thinking he had hurt himself, again, and opened up his wound.

“I need your help to hold the post for a little while.” He asked, a sheepish grin on his face. The blush immediately coloured her face and she pushed past him, hoping he hadn’t seen her reaction. She strode out and reached the post quickly, pulling it upright; she could feel her face was turning the colour of a red dwarf star and she was getting hotter by the second.

Now, Where the Fek is he?

Nik followed immediately behind, his curiosity was piqued, he had seen her face flush, when he spoke to her; he had also seen her giving him the once over from the window. He sauntered up to her, stood behind and put his hands on hers, helping her to level the post; “There, keep it up.” He let his hands linger on hers, a few seconds longer than really necessary. When he was younger he had seen the way women looked at him and his brothers and was quite aware of the effect he could have on them; there was a time when he lost his way and acted on those feelings.

It didn’t help him.

He accepted that way of life wasn’t for him, although it appeared he could still have that effect even though he looked older. A smile flicked across his lips.

Ana felt him standing immediately behind her; his hands on hers firmly holding them in place. It was unnerving. She could hear him breathing and feel his chest move against her, as he was taking breaths; those breaths somehow found their way to her neck, he was that close.

“There, that’s right.” his voice lower than usual. She didn’t trust herself to move an inch. She stood muscles tensed, holding, so that the post was level.

“Good, you can let go now, it’s packed in.”

_What had he said?_

“Ana, you can let go now.”

“Huh? Ok, thanks?” She rushed off to the house and cooled down, hoping furiously that he didn’t see her blush.

.

The room was airless as Ana lay in bed that night, it had turned hot and humid again; she threw the covers off her and her thin night dress was plastered to her like a second skin. She lay back trying to sleep; closing her eyes an image came into her mind.

Nik!

She turned over on her side, staring at the wall. The image returned. She pulled the sheet back over, shut her eyes tight and took deep breaths. This was not working; she hadn't had feelings like these in……..she couldn’t remember how long. After struggling for what felt like hours, she decided that she needed tea, it would calm her and padded through to the kitchen; standing at the cooker was Nik, only in his sleep pants.

Kriff!

She forced a smile and in a falsely bright voice asked; “Any hot water going?” Realising she wore one of her thinnest, flimsiest nightdresses, due to the heat, she sat down quickly behind the table, crossing her arms, hoping it would hide, whatever was on show.

“Tea?” Nik asked, not giving any indication he had seen anything.

“Please,” she replied “the green one.” He brewed it and handed it over; he could remember one of the Generals taking tea, especially on Christophsis, bittersweet memories, just like the tea.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked.

“Nah, too hot.” She sipped the scalding tea too quickly.

“Hmm.” His reply was non committal

“You….hot?”

“Yeah, So I’ve been told.”

The implication of his reply hit her, the heat of the blush swept up her face in a second and her jaw dropped.

Nik smiled and walked past her, brushing her shoulder, with his fingertips.

“See you in the morning.”

.

Incessant rain had fell for the last 24 hours, leaving the ground a sodden muddy mess. Nik watched it through the windows of the Workshop, not believing how mercurial the weather was in this area, changing at a moments notice; he had gone to try and boost the transmitter yet again and needed to sort out the Nuna shed as well, later. He kept sending messages to his brothers but received no reply from them. They could simply be out of range but it worried him that he had not been able to contact them for so long, and he had accepted her argument that if he moved his brothers may miss him.

Ana sat in her office cum workroom. Her father had left her reasonably well off. She received his pension and he had left her the house and contents, so she owned that and the water rights for the river that fed the town. She was quite financially secure for a single person, so she survived but that’s not to say she didn’t have to check her accounts, which is what she was trying to do now. She stared at the screen, the figures not going in. Then she started thinking about Nik again. He was pleasant and she had seen him watching her, on several occasions, especially the other night but now she was trying to avoid him, keeping their contact down to a minimum before he went, which was difficult. They sat together after dinner but she had decided to always try to be doing something.

Two months, that’s how long he’d been here and she had been able to pick up on some of his feelings, even though he kept them well guarded for the most part. But he always seemed worried about his brothers.

She liked that he worried about his family.

She liked him, full stop.

_Stop it!_

Her inner voice of reason rose up and gave her a metaphorical prod in the ribs.

Getting up she pulled on her waterproof coat, the Accounts weren’t making sense, and she couldn’t concentrate on them. The state of the Nuna House roof was worrying her and the gale blowing through it was not stopping soon. The nuna’s food could be contaminated, as could their water, she needed to check on them.

She also needed to clear her head of any more stupid thoughts.

It was still raining, so pulling her hood up and tightening it, she braved the elements; she picked her way carefully along the path made greasy by the rain. Eventually she succeeded in opening the gate, even though the mechanism slipped through her icy wet fingers several times, and headed to the wooden Nuna house.

Nik peered out from the workshop, that Fekking Tooka had come in when it started raining, shook itself and covered what he was working on with water; then it hissed and spat as usual and fixed him with its yellow eyes.

_It hated him._

He had wanted to adjust the signal booster direction but what he had to do, was from the roof and he didn’t particularly want to climb that greasy pole in this weather. Then he saw Ana making her way to the Nuna shed, and struggling with the tarpaulin and the gale at the same time.

“What the Fek!” He swore. “I said I would do that. Now both of us are going to get wet.” He pulled on his jacket and stomped off towards her.

“Ana!” He shouted as he ran towards her. “Let me get this?”

He saw her turn and wave.

“No, it’s ok, I have it.” She yelled back, as she pulled the temporary roof cover, up and over, to at least keep the rain out. Just as she was pulling it down to fasten one of the last corners, a gust of wind whipped it up and the cord, with its stake, hit her straight across the face. She went down as if poleaxed. He was over by her within seconds.

“Ana,” she didn’t move. ”Ana? Are you ok?” Still no answer.

Fierfek!

He bent down next to her and saw her eyelids flutter; he was rubbing her hand. “Ana, you ok?” He pulled her up. ”C’mon let’s get you inside.” She nodded in agreement and he helped her back to the house.

Settling her down in the old wooden chair near the stove, he examined her face. It had narrowly missed her eye but she had a nasty blue welt running from the outside corner of her eye to her chin. Luckily the skin hadn’t been broken and it had missed her eye.

For such a large man he was surprisingly gentle when it came to putting the dressing on her face. As he tenderly rubbed antiseptic in as there was no Bacta gel left, he was leaning close to her, touching her, his hand supporting her neck and entangled in those red silky curls. Stopping, he looked at her face, pale skinned, sprinkled with freckles, strong nose with a generous mouth, which was partly open. He paused, years ago he would have made his move now, kissed those lips, touched what he knew was under the coat from the view he had the other night; the ideal time.

_No!_

He pulled back, “Looks like you’ll have a beautiful shiner tomorrow.” He said instead; she opened her eyes in response.

He felt something silky move around his ankles; that Fekking Tooka, it was purring at him now.


	9. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they get together.  
Ana instinctively moved in closer, her lips gently touched his, feeling soft and moist. They lingered.
> 
> He opened his eyes again and she pulled quickly away.
> 
> "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, forgive me." And before he could collect his thoughts and reply in any coherent fashion, she had left the room, practically running.

It had been a busy day again, Nik felt he was finally making headway with the receiver; in the evening, Ana had made Nerf and Bean stew, which had a hefty kick to it but he enjoyed it. He had a second helping, which made her laugh, as it brought tears to his eyes. After the meal, he followed her into the sitting room, where he wanted to watch Boloball, if they could pick it up. It would test the new booster he had put in the receiver. He had told her he liked Boloball but other than that odd snippet of information, he had managed to deflect many of her questions, so he never really talked about himself much and not about the war. Ana had said she had some reading to catch up on, an actual flimsi book or the latest holobook, or there were those clothes to be mended and she said he needed some more for him. He thought that they had probably belonged to her father but they fit him rather well after she had completed the alterations. She brought a bottle of Corellian Brandy in and fruit cake for him plus a brew of Caf for both of them and they sat apart, in comfortable silence.

Then it all changed.

He moved and sat next to her on the settee to watch the match, but quickly realising, it was one he has already seen, his team lost, he muttered to himself, and flicked between channels looking for something else. He finished on the Imperial News channel, he didn't know why, boredom perhaps and he could not believe they were still transmitting "Republic Medcenter." The medics he had served with had loved that one.

The two Corellian brandy's he'd consumed were warming him nicely when he saw the recruitment 'pop up' for Stormtroopers appear on the screen.

"Huh. Toy soldiers." He muttered. "Fekking toy soldiers." He switched it off.

Ana glanced up from her holobook and then returned to it.

The combination of the alcohol, warmth of the room and his tiredness from the hard physical work, he had been doing that day, all contributed to him dozing off; as his mind lingered in that limbo between sleep and wakefulness, his thoughts wandered and they dragged him back to the war, to those who he had lost.

He remembered them all.

The same face but different men.

He remembered all their names.

  
Hardcase.

Tup.

Fives.

Close friends and brothers in arms, all dead or missing.

Echo, Coric, Kix, Cody ...Cody; Where are they now?

Ahsoka; What happened to her?

General Skywalker?

He felt someone, rubbing his forearm.

"You Ok, Nik?" It was Ana asking, it brought him back to the present. "Nik ..., I don't know what happened ...but if you ever want to talk about it." She paused. "I'm here." He hadn't realised that he had been speaking aloud, and that she was so close to him, as he turned to reply, her face was a few centimetres away from his. He could smell her soap, that smell of berries, light and feminine; so far removed from anything he normally smelt. He closed his eyes savouring it. Ana instinctively moved in closer, her lips gently touched his, feeling soft and moist. They lingered.

He opened his eyes again and she pulled quickly away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, forgive me." And before he could collect his thoughts and reply in any coherent fashion, she had left the room, practically running.

"She kissed me. She Fekking kissed me."

He licked his lips, tasting her and swallowed; he rubbed his hand over his head. When he was younger, when he first left the army, when he questioned his whole life, the war, why his brothers had died, he lost himself in women, to forget; in the end he couldn't, it was part of him and always would be. He gave himself a mission – to find any brothers and help them make a life outside the army.

_But I'm not a soldier any more._

_I'm too old for this._

He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts.

_No! I did my duty to the Republic and looked after my brothers. _

His next actions, were slowly formulating in his mind prompted by the way his body was reacting to that kiss.

_Fek it! I want something for myself._

He listened to her in the kitchen, pans banging, pots clacking."Kriff! I should have said something, and not acted like a nuna stuck in a speeder headlights."

He walked quietly to the kitchen.

_Maybe I can retrieve this._

Standing at the doorway, he watched her, putting the cleaned household items away, just as she normally did, as if nothing had happened. He'd been looking at her a lot recently.

Ana wasn't like the unrealistic Holonet women that one of his brothers favoured; She was a real woman, everything in the right place and in the right proportions.

She turned, sensing he was there, and when she saw him, she blushed and looked away quickly.

"Can I get you something, another drink?"

She put more items away; he watched her put the knives in the wrong drawer and the mugs were not so neatly stacked, as normal.

He didn't reply but moved forward, positioning himself in front of her; stopping her work, taking her face in his hands, he returned the kiss, a little more insistent. Her eyes widened; She pulled away and looked at some distant object, over his shoulder.

"Don't …..if you don't want..." Her voice trailed off.

"I want to." He said taking the pan from her hand and placing it on the worktop. He could remember what to do and his body, older though it was, was still telling him to do it. He pulled her to him again, there was no resistance and she felt smaller, and softer, much softer than he had imagined; he relished how good it felt. He needed this and as he wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her; it was all coming back to him, as his hand reached up her back towards her neck, entangling his fingers in her hair and he held her there. Looking down he had a good view of her breasts as they rose and fell.

He liked what he saw and knew what he wanted.

"You ok, with this?"

She nodded, quickly; he bent down and they kissed, more insistent than before and then his tongue moved into her open mouth dancing around hers. He pushed her against the countertop and she accommodated him.

Then she pushed him back. He released her, both breathing hard, she gasped, her hands pushing at his chest "You're hurting my back."

"Shab, I'm sorry." He muttered, pulling her away from the countertop. "Di'kut" he said to himself, he could remember what to do but was out of practice. He was fumbling, clumsy and she didn't deserve that.

"Let's go in the sitting room, more comfortable." Ana suggested, voice husky, face pink and she pulled him by the hand, back into the sitting room, to the settee.

Sitting, he pulled her close, and felt her responding; changing tack he pushed her down on the settee, poised above her and carefully, gently, with shaking hands, undid her blouse.

Some time later, Ana was buried underneath him, blouse undone; she was very warm, breathing rapidly and his face buried in her breasts. His shirt had disappeared, as she had explored his chest tracing the smattering of salt and pepper hairs down to where they disappeared into his trousers, which were now partially undone and she couldn't even remember how that happened. She came up for air.

He stayed where he was, which was fine by her. It felt good, too good.

There was some interesting noises coming from him; then he raised his head, opened his eyes and saw her watching him, a hint of a smile on her face, and he pulled further away. She could feel his arousal pressed against her but wasn't sure if he was going to take it any further. He looked at her, neither of them were younglings.

"I want to take you to bed." His voice, low ragged, acknowledged his need.

He watched her, looking for any signs, she blinked quickly, before she admitted. "It's been a while….."

"Me too." he muttered. "Shall we?" His eyes twinkled, as he asked the question. She smiled slowly and nodded; they rose and she pulled him by the hand, into her bedroom.

"I need the 'fresher." Ana suddenly announced and pulled away to the small room in the corner; she locked the door and leaned against it.

Her inner voice of reason had suddenly decided to reassert itself and interfere with her libido.

_Idiot_!

Hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand, she muttered to herself. "What do you think you are..a teenager? Idiot! Idiot!"

She undressed, "You were never good at this." She remembered the last time and looked at herself in the mirror and appraised the view. "Well, that's going to frighten him." She cupped her breasts holding them up, "Yep, heading south". She took a deep breath. "Idiot." She muttered again.

Finally composing herself, she freshened up, pulled on a nightdress and wrap. "Stang!" She took several more deep breaths, the last one breathing out long and slow, then turned and put her hand on the door handle.

"I want him." She whispered to herself and as she finally admitted that, she pushed that inner voice of reason well and truly down, and the door open.

.

Nik looked around the room, it was new to him, the dusky pink walls, with flowery bed coverings and curtains.

_Very feminine._

He gently pressed down on the 'fresher door knob - locked - and went over to the old style chest of drawers and checked the items on it. Perfume, jewellery boxes, trinkets, holovids, a couple of books; items he never saw, where he normally bunked and he was fascinated by them. He heard the fresher flush.

"Shab, she'll be out soon." He muttered, he was getting a little uncomfortable. Finally she emerged wearing a wrap and he dove into the 'fresher' before she could say anything. He was breathing hard, as he closed the door and leant against it. He used the fresher with difficulty before getting undressed, carefully folding his clothes in a neat pile in the corner. Years ago it would have been a full set of Clone armour.

_I hope she's not expecting anything too energetic._

He washed, cleaned his teeth and returned to darkness in the bedroom. "Fek! What happened to the lights? Has the power gone off? I'll sort it out." He made to leave the room.

"It's ok, I switched them off." Ana was in bed now and paused before asking, "Are you alright?" She was giving him a get out.

"Yes…great." and he strode back purposefully, which belied his true feelings; he could always appear confident. It was half the battle. The bed sank as he lay beside her and leaned over to kiss her but pulled back, peering through the darkness at her. "Are you having second thoughts?" He tugged at her nightdress; it was all enveloping. "This….and the lights?"

"No. Why?"

"I want to be able to see you."

"See...I .." She stuttered.

He stared at her but didn't say anything; she'd been married, and he assumed she was experienced with this, more than him. Getting up from the bed, he went and switched the light on, then turned, stood with his hands on his hips and his left eyebrow raised, questioningly. Ana sheepishly shuffled under the bedclothes and pulled the nightdress over her head and dropped it on the floor, then quickly pulled up the bedclothes to her neck. Nik snorted, removed his own underclothes, folded them neatly, a habit of years and got in the bed, moving quickly next to her.

"Eek. You're cold." Ana squeaked.

Ignoring her protests, he pulled her to him and threw away the bedclothes. "I'll soon get you warmed up." The bruise on her cheek had faded to a yellow, he kissed his way down and around her neck, inhaling her scent, her unique taste on his lips, moved down to her breasts; he stopped, stared at them appreciatively for a few seconds and then took one in his mouth. He acted on instinct and old memories, and wanting to make it as pleasurable for her as it was already proving for him.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her arch, forcing herself more into him, while her hands were slowly exploring his back, tracing the muscles gently with her fingertips, like a feather, and moving downward. It sent a shiver down his spine; he'd missed that touch and he continued, exploring with his mouth, trailing kisses over the soft mound of her stomach, until she stopped him with a hand on his cheek "Nik?" It was a question.

He lifted his head and popped up from under the bedclothes, getting a full view of her pale skin, marked by his attentions; he paused, taking in that view "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes….no ...yes."

He took a deep breath.

"You've never done…. this… before?" His head nodded down the bed.

"No..."

Surprised at her answer, he needed to check, to be sure and he climbed back up level with her and held her face. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." His breath shuddered as he regained control, "Do you want this to stop?" She shook her head, "No." His hand traced its way down her body and back down under the bedclothes, to continue what he had started. He felt her body respond immediately to his touch; he pushed in further and was rewarded with a hum of pleasure.

His touch became everything she craved; she had never experienced that need so great before. She revelled in it and surprised herself by the involuntary low moans that escaped her. She found herself slowly sliding down the bed to be nearer to him; finally it overwhelmed her but she needed more and leaning over she pulled his face up.

"Nik, ..." She implored; he got the message and climbed over her. He was poised, happy he had taken his brothers advice.

_'Pleasure your woman first, and everything else is a bonus.'_

Where Gregor had got that from, he hadn't asked, but it had served him well since the first time and as Rex watched her, he responded to natures aphrodisiac, he was more than ready now. She was waiting for him but he daren't move. If she touched him now, he knew he would lose all control; he had to compose himself but his pleasure addled brain couldn't quite work out the logistics of his next move.

_Shab! I should know how to do this._

"You ok?" Her voice husky, she was holding on to his biceps, her fingers digging in. He nodded, she smiled, kissed him deeply, tasting herself on him, then nipping his lower lip, she pulled him with her, as she shuffled further down the bed. "Better?" she breathed in his ear, her indecision replaced by desire. He nodded again, incapable of speech for once, simply growling and gritting his teeth, when she guided him into her.

He finished, with a groan, too quickly and lay down on her breasts, breathing heavily. "Fek." He muttered, he looked up. "Ana…"

"Nik, shhh, shhh.'' pulling his face to hers, she kissed him passionately on the lips and held him, feeling his still rapidly beating heart against her, until it slowed to its normal steady beat.


	10. The Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after they get together...what next?  
The smells, as she walked into the kitchen were delicious; Nik was standing at the stove making some breakfast, eggs, she thought. He stopped, for a moment, when he heard her enter.
> 
> "Eggs ok?" He asked, scraping the pan and still not turning to look at her.
> 
> "Mmm sounds lovely." Ana replied. She watched him, standing at the stove doing something so normal, so relaxed but he was so different from the men she had previously known in her life. It was difficult to explain.

Nik woke up with a start, unsure of his bearings, until he realised he had been dreaming; dreaming that he was lying covered by velvet cushions in a Senatorial residence on Coruscant. In reality it was actually Ana lying next to him, one soft skinned leg draped over his hip and left leg; his hand slid up the length of it. He fidgeted, her knee was pressing into him a little too much for first thing in the morning. He lay his head back and listened to her breathing gently, one arm and her head on his chest; she'd been with him all night, right next to him, holding him.

That, had not happened for a long time and he liked it; he missed having a woman, that release, the intimacy. He savoured the situation for several minutes, listening to her soft breathing, the smell of her hair and feeling the strangely comforting weight of her arm and head on him. He smiled to himself as he wiped the wet patch off his chest, where her mouth had just been, as she adjusted herself.

Eventually nature called, with the added pressure from her knee; he moved from under her, successfully slipping out of the bed, not disturbing her, as he did so.

_First. Fresher. _

_Second. Caf._

_Third. Breakfast._

_Fourth…..._

The liaisons, he'd had after the war, you couldn't call them relationships, had often ended awkwardly, if he stayed at all. He didn't want that with Ana; he liked her too much. He'd known that for a while now. He went to his own fresher, showered and stretched out a few of the aches and pains from the previous night; they were in muscles that hadn't been given a workout for awhile. Grinning to himself, his mind went back to last night, how she had looked, how she had reacted.

Finally he reached the kitchen, it was empty as he had left Ana asleep. She worried about her body; he heard what she had said through the door of the fresher, not young anymore. She didn't know the half.

She looked fine to him, more than fine. Felt good too, he started on the Caf and breakfast. He was starving.

.

Ana woke slowly and stretched; she remembered last night and what Nik had done to her...with her. She remembered the feelings he had awakened in her; it had been a long time since she felt anything like that and her husband had not been a generous lover. Towards the end of their marriage, her ex-husband had only gratified himself; for her it had become a chore, or a punishment. Even as she pushed thoughts about him away, she knew his actions had left his mark on her; he wasn't even worth thinking about.

_Caf, I smell fresh Caf. _ _Nik?_

He must be up and making the Caf, and as inviting as it smelt, she luxuriated in the bed for a few more minutes with her memories of last night; even the memories brought back certain feelings, so she rose and headed for the fresher spending longer than her normal few minutes, and leaving it longer before she knew she would have to go in the kitchen, where she had to face him.

_What if….he..._ _regrets it, after all, I started it._

_Perhaps he really didn't want to sleep with me, didn't enjoy it. I'm not the most …...adventurous._

Her anxieties were coming to the fore.

Picking up her perfume, she hesitated and then sprayed it on and dried her hair, taking more care than normal. She pulled open her makeup drawer, it had not been used for a while. After a few minutes, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, satisfied and touched the purple bruise on her clavicle.

_I don't remember that._

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_Well! Here goes nothing._

She headed for the Caf.

The smells, as she walked into the kitchen were delicious; Nik was standing at the stove making some breakfast, eggs, she thought. He stopped, for a moment, when he heard her enter.

"Eggs ok?" He asked, scraping the pan and still not turning to look at her.

"Mmm sounds lovely." Ana replied. She watched him, standing at the stove doing something so normal, so relaxed but he was so different from the men she had previously known in her life. It was difficult to explain.

Old but young.

She walked slowly over to him, put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back; she could only just reach all the way around but she felt him tense up and a flare of apprehension welled up in her, had she done something wrong? Had she presumed too much. She released him slightly as he turned in her arms, looked down at her, with that familiar lopsided grin on his face; in reply she stood on tiptoe and kissed the side of it, beard and all. He responded, pulling her to him, powerfully enough to take her breath away.

"No regrets?" He said, after gently letting her down.

"None." She said into the next kiss she gave him; she really liked this man.

"You?"

He answered her with another kiss.

"Plenty of eggs, love, I'm hungry." She said, smiling, as she headed to pour out the Caf. She filled two mugs, with the steaming liquid, put one on either side of the table, then cut some bread and buttered it, finally she sat down on one side of the table; Nik brought the eggs over, piling both plates up. He still had that lopsided grin on his face as he sat down; stretching his hand across the table, he took hers…._._

.

Ana and Nik sat next to each other in the sitting room, his arm around her shoulders, as he watched the boloball and she read her book.

"I can never see the logic in chasing a ball across a field." The comment was just thrown out.

Nik snorted. "And I can't understand why you read the flimzi books when you can watch the holovid."

It was her turn to snort now. "Philistine!"

"Pseudo intellectual."

She sniggered."pseudo?"

There was a snigger in reply, from beside her.

"I'm going to bed, Nik."

He nodded.

Once in her room, she made some more space, in her chest of drawers and closet, for what few clothes he had and retired to bed.

She waited, expecting him to come to her again but he didn't; after last night and this morning had she misjudged him? She needed to know now and if it was only the once so be it, he could go. Perhaps he'd fallen asleep; she rose and checked the ditting room. Empty, so went to his room not even knocking;

_Fek! Where was he?_

She found out as a shadow leapt out of the fresher, her instincts kicked in but she was out of practice and had only recently begun again since she had taken in a stranger.

_Had she been right to do that?_

That question, that moment of indecision stopped her gaining the edge but she still surprised him, a little.

Her jab to his neck, didn't totally miss but he was able to get her lifted up and slammed to the floor, with him pinning her down. He 

"Kriff, Ana. You startled me. I could have killed you."

"I wondered …...where…...you were.." she was panting, he had knocked the wind out of her. "I expected you to come to bed, my bed."

"I wasn't invited."

"You don't need to be."

He stared at her, smiled and answered that the only way he could, with a bruising kiss that left her even more breathless.

Standing up, he pulled with her with him, "Are you sure you're Ok?"

"Yes, fine."

"Neat move - the jab. Where did you learn that?"

"My father, …...he trained me from when I was young, said it was a dangerous galaxy and I should be able to defend myself. It was useful especially in the ER on Pay day."

"Teräs käsi?"

"Yes but I am out of practice."

"That explains the early mornings."

"You watched me?" The realisation hit her.

He nodded, "The last few weeks; you're getting better."

"I never saw you. You obviously have some neat moves as well."

He laughed, “You wouldn’t believe.” As his hand lifted up the nightdress.

.

Ana lay on Nik's chest breathing heavily, He was strong for an older man, still muscular and she liked that, that and the fact he could never get enough of her. He was always complimenting her in some way and it gave her a confidence in her body that she had never experienced with anyone else. He said he loved that softness; Ana lay with her eyes closed, savouring this closeness and stroking his left bicep.

  
Nik lay on his back, his right arm above his head, not quite believing what she had just done.

That was new.

It was new for both of them.

It was her idea.

He was still recovering from it.

He nuzzled her hair and inhaled deeply; freshly washed, it smelled of some kind of fruit.

Berries.

.

He had come to bed, aching from the heavy manual work he had done that day; but he was determined not to be a burden to her, she had done so much for him. He was not going to take advantage of her, he liked to pay his way when he could. But sitting on the edge of the bed he felt, as old as he looked and he found it depressing. His muscles ached and he was bone tired; he had simply done too much that day. He longed for the time when he could fight a battle or train all day without thinking about it or feeling the worse for it. He missed that.

Ana had her shower and came out in her wrap, as normal but with her hair still damp, "You Ok, love?" She asked, concern showing in her voice when she saw him.

"Just tired ... a few aches and pains." He replied, she came over, held his face in her hands and kissed him. He responded but…..

Kriff, he thought, I'm too old for this. The spirit was willing but the flesh was weak.

"I'm sorry Ana, I'm just too tired tonight."

"No problem." She replied, just like that and sat down next to him leaning her head on his shoulder, he winced at the additional pain from her touch and she noticed. "That's not just an ache, let me have a look." She said, concerned again, and examined his shoulder. "I can't see a bruise or anything. I could give you a massage that may help?"

He sighed and nodded, too tired to argue.

"Lie on your stomach." He did as he was told, anything to relieve these aches. Ana fetched some ointment and climbed on, straddling him, on his hips, so she could reach his shoulders easily. She warmed the ointment in her hands.

"Fek! what in Haran is that? It smells worse than a Hutts boudoir."

Ana sniggered "Never been to one of those, so couldn't say." she became serious. "This is a liniment and the smell will get better, or you get used to it. Promise." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

He growled. "Go on then, do it."

Within seconds of the liniment hitting his skin, he felt it heat up and the warmth penetrate deeply. She continued, firmly rubbing the offending muscles and adding more liniment, after a while the discomfort he felt faded and it certainly felt warmer and better. She climbed off and went to wash her hands; while she was away, he turned over onto his back and realised that the massage had had another effect which his sleep pants didn't hide. He covered the tent with his hands.

Ana returned and looked at him, leant over to his ear and whispered "Let me take care of that too."

He touched her shoulder stopping her, "You don't have to."

A hint of a frown flashed across her face; "But I want to. Ok?" He nodded, amazed she would even consider this and as she, pulled his sleep pants down and started. He gradually relaxed and closed his eyes in pleasure, until she moved off.

The Twi'lek had never offered that but then with filed teeth he had been okay with it.

"Why do you shave your head?" She asked out of the blue, without even lifting her head from his chest, where she lay.

"It always felt better when we wore our buckets." He said without thinking, carefully stroking her hair; it always felt silky.

"Who are you talking about when you say 'we' and why would you all wear buckets?" Ana asked immediately, sounding puzzled and this time raising her head slightly to look at him quizzically.

He pulled the bed clothes back over them both; it would drop cold soon and he was still a gentleman.

"It was during the Clone Wars" he explained "I fought with my brothers in it."

"You said. Are they the names you say sometimes?"

Fives, Echo and Arrsoaka, she thought.

"Yes, most of them gone now." His voice had dropped low, barely above a whisper.

"Dead?" She asked gently.

"Yes. Or worse."

"I'm sorry." She replied and then paused before asking softly, "What could be worse?"

"They became Imperial Stormtroopers."

"Oh." the way he had spoken indicated that this conversation or rather its subject matter was closed. She held him tight, wishing she could take away all his pain; she knew he didn't deserve this pain. No one did. Slowly and surely came the realisation that she was falling for this man. She needed to know more about him, to understand him. She had never really pushed him hard for information about himself but always accepted what he said, some people were private, she understood that. There were also some personal things she hadn't told him yet, as she slowly slipped off to sleep still holding onto him.

.

Drifting to consciousness, Ana heard Nik's voice, raised.

"CT7567. I am more than a number."

"I have a name, it's Captain Rex."

"We are more than numbers, Fives."

"I can't help you Fives."

"Not Hardcase, no."

"No Fives, don't."

"Fives, no!"

She was already awake, sitting up trying to hold onto him but he was too strong and his thrashing pushed her off the bed with a thump. She pulled herself back up, to the bed rubbing her back, as she did so. Nik was awake now and sitting with his head in his hands. She walked around to him, to comfort him but he pushed her away saying "Just keep away from me."

_Why?_

When he pushed her away both physically and emotionally, it hurt. She watched him as he strode to the fresher and locked the door behind him. The temptation to knock was strong but she thought better of it; instead she put on her wrap and paced up and down the bedroom, impatiently. Finally the fresher door opened and Nik looked at her; he came over and pulling her into him nuzzled down to her neck. "Sorry." He whispered, she held him, nodding.

"Its alright." She soothed him, he had never been so vocal in his previous dreams and she had never heard that name before.

Now she had names and a number and she knew what she was going to do with them.


	11. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana researches the names she heard; its not what she thinks.   
An image of a number of young men in armour, coloured in blue, newer versions of the one Nik had worn when she found him appeared after the next click; they stood up straight and proud. They all looked so young. Some had their 'buckets' on as she remembered Nik had called them, others without them looked like younger versions of Nik.

Nik was not in the house or the workshop; Ana had made sure of that. He said he was going to repair the fence, where the Roba had recently executed yet another successful escape. It took them three hours to catch her this time. He had only managed a temporary repair before and he was going to fully complete it now, so she estimated that she had at least an hour, if not more. Bonnie sat contentedly on her lap, purring and rubbing her head against her hands; she was getting more used to Nik being around, whether she liked him or not, you could never tell with a Tooka, especially a female.

Ana retrieved the old data pad her father used and connected to the HoloNet; the reception was much better now Nik had boosted it, a by product of his work to contact his brothers, if you didn't want the up to the minute news, that is. She used her Father's old encryption code to access the Holonet, specifically some underground military history sites he had used. The more moral historians had published there, before the Empire had sanitised the truth; some had died for it. She wanted the truth. She typed in 'Clone Wars' and it showed millions of references. She needed to 'refine her search' it said, so she typed in 'Rex' + 'soldier' and pressed enter.

More results. This time thousands of entries. She tried again.

'CT 7567' That narrowed it right down, she picked the top of the list.

'Captain Rex of the 501st. Clone Battalion.'

He was a famous soldier, a hero of the Clone Wars.

She zoomed in on the still of the said Captain Rex, one of only a few, without his helmet. She recognised the eyes, she'd know them anywhere but no beard. A tiny scar on his chin.

So young looking.

She stared at it for several minutes.

_It must be a relative, one of his brothers._

She read his biography, his victories, his defeats and losses.

There was a lifetime of strife listed, more than enough for any man to cope with.

There were hundreds of entries, battles, and holovids of nearly all of them.

She hadn't realised that so many battles had been recorded for the HoloNet and that those had been prime time viewing on Coruscant and other core worlds.

_How could people just watch?_

She scrolled until one caught her eye and she played it on full screen; it appeared to be some kind of large ship. She strained to understand the context but she saw his image multiplied, Rex or….whoever was he? Hundreds of men, sharing his face, but they were individuals you could tell. Different facial expressions...different hair…..some inked. She assumed they were his men and checked the timeline, 16 no 17 years ago; so it wasn't Nik.

Another, on a world full of crystalline structures and thousands of droids. The droids, marching with tanks, were continually firing upon the soldiers; so many soldiers were falling. She turned the volume down, it was distressing enough seeing the deaths, let alone hearing the screams of pain from those involved. There were Jedi, she could tell from the peculiar energy swords they used; she had read about them. Three of them, a young man, an older man and then a ….. a child. Some species she didn't know.

_Children?_

There was nothing on Seelos or in their system, that the Separatists or Republic needed during the Clone Wars; they were not even near any hyperspace lanes and were nearer Wild Space than the Core. They had been so very far away from any conflict, that they had seen nothing of this, no droids, no Jedi, no troopers, no child soldiers; just limited holovids which, confirmed for the watchers, how lucky they were, not to be involved in this galactic conflict.

The battles on different planets included the worlds of Ryloth, Saleucami, Kamino, Umbara; some planets she recognised, others she didn't. He was involved with something called the Citadel, Kadavo and rescuing slaves…and...an assassination attempt on the Emperor by someone with the name Fives. That name or number sounded familiar.

The more she read, the more questions she had.

There were planets, she hadn't even dreamed of.

Ana moved away from the images and looked at the written history of the Clone Wars; one particular historian, he hadn't used his real name, documented every skirmish, every battle and who was involved.

Geonosis, a battle to rescue two Jedi.

Prior to that the Jedi and Republic had not known about the Clone Army; it had come from Kamino.

So engrossed in reading the information, hanging on every word and image, she became transfixed. It was almost like one of her holonovels but this actually happened; was it any wonder some people called the a Jedi a myth.

An image of a number of young men in armour, coloured in blue, newer versions of the one Nik had worn when she found him appeared after the next click; they stood up straight and proud. They all looked so young. Some had their 'buckets' on as she remembered Nik had called them, others without them looked like younger versions of Nik but then a voice barely concealing the anger of its owner, boomed and resounded around the room. She physically jumped in her chair and blushed furiously, after being caught out investigating her lover.

"What the Fek are you doing?"

She turned, slowly, ready to make her confession but she didn't get the chance.

"Why are you looking...that ….up on the HoloNet of all things?" He pointed at the datapad.

"I.." she started.

"It'll be monitored." He interrupted, pulled the datapad from her hands and threw it at the wall, where it hit with a resounding crash.

"Are you with the Empire?" He demanded, pushing her down, by her shoulders, into the chair. Standing over her, his face in her face; he looked ...different. Hard. His golden brown eyes had narrowed.

"Are you going to turn me in?" There was no fear in his voice just a need to know. "I can't believe they went to all this trouble for an old Clone."

"No…..why would I turn you in?"

_Why did the Republic want this man, her lover?_

_What had he done?_

_He said Old Clone._

Anymore, she couldn't say, she had been caught red handed. He was angry, so there was only one thing she could say. "I'm sorry." She waited for a reaction. "Sorry if I upset you. But…" she paused trying to think of the best way to explain. "I know nothing about you and you never tell me anything but then you talk in your sleep and you have nightmares and…...I don't know how to help you. And I want to help you. Because….I ...I" she stuttered to a halt because that revelation might be one too many for him.

He stepped away, and looked away from her; it would appear Wolffe wasn't the only one who was paranoid, they all had their problems from the war. Ana had never done him any harm, had rescued him from a wild animal, treated him, took him into her home and ...and…..her bed. He had feelings for her, ones he had never allowed himself to have since the Twi'lek; he paused before taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. "My real name is Rex, I'm a Clone; formerly CT7567, Captain Rex of the 501st Clone Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic." He sighed again, as he finished, and waited for the reaction.

There was silence.

He prepared himself to leave.

Finally she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. We didn't hear much about the War; we were just thankful it never came near us." She paused, "I obviously know what a Clone is, but you and …..the other soldiers are all clones of who?"

Rex sighed, he prepared to give her the details of how he came into being; this was always the crunch time. He went to pick up the datapad, which was amazingly still functioning and had moved onto a close up of him, with Skywalker and Ahsoka. He jabbed the off key, that was one memory too much at this time.

He explained.

"I…..we…..the army, were all cloned from a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, by the Kaminoans, on the instructions of the Emperor, before he became the Emperor.

Ana frowned, but there was no recognition of any kind, in her eyes, to any of this, it was still not common knowledge on Seeelos; she waited for him to continue.

"His DNA was altered, and we were grown from that, engineered to make the best soldiers the galaxy had ever seen." He was not boasting "we were grown in gestation tubes, hundreds of thousands of us." He could see her mouth opened slightly and whisper, "Tubes."

"We were trained, from the moment we were decanted, to be soldiers. We always knew what we would be doing when we…...were adults. We would fight and be totally loyal to the Republic."

"Trained from when?" She questioned. "Children? Fighting? I saw......There was a young girl." She sounded both outraged and disbelieving.

"Ah. Commander Tano. She was a Jedi. One of the best. She saved my life more than once." He smiled ruefully at that.

Switching the datapad back on, he scrolled through the images and found one of himself, with some of his brothers, Kix, Jessie, Hardcase and Coric and Cody. Ahsoka was standing in the middle. He remembered that day it had been a good battle with few losses, one of the few days when everything went to plan; he swiped the screen another image himself, Cody, Fives and Echo. He had been so proud of them. He touched the screen and felt the loss still now, all these years later.

Ana watched him; she understood the words he had said but there was obviously a great deal more to all this, more than he was saying at this time. He now seemed lost in his thoughts, as he looked at an image on the datapad.

"Nik…...Rex? You Ok?" Ana's voice pushed through the memories and he felt her hand on his arm, rubbing up and down an attempt to comfort him. He pulled her up to him and buried his face in her hair. He smelled Berries again. He wanted new memories, better memories, memories that did not involve fighting or loss. Memories that involved Ana, Force save him, he pressed his lips down hard on hers, almost biting. His fingers digging into her arms; He watched her eyes, open wide in shock, he had never been this rough before, even in the heat of passion, "Sorry" he murmured into the kiss. He felt her lips smile before responding again and he pushed her to the floor. He couldn't wait.

.

Rex lay on her spent; her blouse was open, ripped and everything pulled or pushed to one side. He hadn't even taken his pants off; although his shirt was open. He ought to move off her, apologise, leave. He had practically…Fek; he wasn't a Stormtrooper.

"I …" He started. "Shh." Ana put her finger to his mouth. "Don't say anything." She squirmed a little underneath him. "I'm fine ....but this floor is cold and hard." She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I should have been patient and asked more questions."

He knelt and pulling her up to a sitting position, trying to re arrange her clothing. "I can't guarantee that I would've answered them." He replied truthfully, pulling her blouse together.

"I would have persisted." She added, as she leaned in for another kiss. "But for now if you have a nightmare we're going to talk about it, ok….. Rex?" It felt odd calling him by that name.

He hung his head. "I…."

"Please Rex, just talk to me."

He pulled her upright, shaking his head.

"Ok." Ana didn't press him. "but I have more questions."

"Alright."

"How old are you? And why the name Nik?"

The name was easy, it was from his speeder; his age, that was more difficult.

.

She'd heard him again, another nightmare, he was talking about places and things she had never heard of, Hutts and Teth but one she had heard of …Count Dooku, he had been a regular on the HoloNet, when she was younger. Her Father had often discussed him and his policies; he had been sympathetic to the Separatists.

Rex finally dragged himself from the bed; as he moved, walking to the fresher, the watery moonlight showed up the fine sheen of sweat on his torso. These nightmares took it out of him sometimes and the following day he would be tired. She could hear him splashing water on himself, Ana, wide awake now, sat up in bed, knees pulled to her chest and waiting for him to return.

He walked back into the bedroom and shook his head at her; getting back in the bed he lay with his back to her. He really needed to talk to someone, it had helped her in the past but it wasn't going to be tonight. She slipped back under the covers and snuggled next to him; her cheek resting on his back and her hand on his stomach. His hand sought hers and covered it.


	12. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships don’t always run smoothly.
> 
> She had really thought he was different to any other man that she had known but now she just felt stupid and used; she was done with that. He needed to go as soon as possible.

Re-initialising part of the signal booster relay had taken the better part of the morning and it had blown yet again. Her Father's supplies were exhausted, there was nothing left in the boxes that could be stripped down, cannibalised or converted to meet his needs. The door opened and Ana stood in the door with a tray of Caf and cake; "Caf" she said brightly.

"No," he growled."I don't Fekking want any kriffing Caf.. or Fekking cake." And the offending spare part ended on the floor, thrown there in a fit of frustration.

Ana reacted, slamming the tray down on the table, "Don't then. But I haven't done anything, so don't kriffing take it out on me." The Caf spilled out of the mugs onto the cake making it soggy and disgusting mess. She stared at it, sighed and turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her.

Outside she stopped, regretting her loss of temper; she took some deep breaths and moved to turn, to go back to apologise but then decided against it.

"He lost his temper first." She muttered and strode off towards the vegetable patch, temper still flaring.

Rex glared at the closed door; he was tired from last night's nightmare and the subsequent disturbed sleep plus he didn't really do failure very well but he did know he had taken it out on the very last person, he should have. The fact that he wouldn't even be here without her sometimes irritated him. He breathed slowly, calming down and decided, on reflection, he ought to apologise. Although he had to admit it, he had never seen her react like that before and wondered if there was something else to warrant it.

"I suppose everyone can be pushed too far." He said to himself.

It was one of those rare warmer days in this area, and she said she was going to do some weeding in the kitchen garden; the sun was bright in a clear sky. Rex thought of his brothers momentarily, and headed there. It was always like this in the desert areas they frequented, so he was used to it.

He worried about them; he had been away too long.

He had been distracted by her and yet needed her.

There she was, just as she said, weeding; hoeing between the rows of vegetables she was growing, probably beans. He approached slowly and coughed gently.

"Would you like a Caf? I'll make it and …..if there's any cake left?" He added hopefully.

Standing up and she rubbed her lower back with the knuckles of her right hand, a habit she had. She turned and smiled at him, "Yes, Please, no cake." She said simply, no question, no comment, no judgement. "I'll clean up." She accepted his apology and they headed together for the kitchen.

They sat drinking in silence, he could tell she was no longer mad with him but she was subdued, not her normal self. He had gradually removed parts of the wall that she had erected to protect herself from something or more likely someone; he had realised that very quickly during his recuperation. Now she reverted back to something like when he first arrived…..wary. He could see her concentrating very hard on drinking the Caf and finished it quicker than he did, then went straight back to weeding the vegetables.

Ana slipped through the undergrowth and sat down on the bench; it was that day again but this time she was not alone. She took a deep breath.

"Still miss you Dad." She paused wanting to say more, to put something more into the words.

"I've met someone, Dad. He's different."

She rose and removed the dead flowers that lay upon the stones set in the ground, throwing them on the compost heap.

"I really like him…..a lot."

She retrieved the flowers from her trug and arranged them on the stones.

"I've not know him long and he makes me feel safe... but."

She sat back down.

"I think you'd like him but…."

.

An hour had passed and she had not materialised; he had more to tell her and went to look for her, and ….offer further explanations but she had disappeared. She never disappeared, she was always where she said she would be; it worried him.

He had heard no screams.

He had heard no shouts.

He had heard no vehicles.

The perimeter alarm was working.

"Ana?" He yelled, and waited for a few seconds. There were very few places she could go. "Ana?" He waited again but nothing. He headed to the edge of the property where it met the forest and finally saw her emerging from the undergrowth. She was upset and appeared more so when she saw him.

_Fierfek_.

"What's the matter?" She asked, composing herself.

"I was worried."

Her left eyebrow cocked, in a question.

"I was." He reiterated it.

"I'm ok." She replied, looking back over her shoulder, indicating to Rex there was something in the forest. He followed her eyes and she saw him. "It was personal."

"What was?"

"I just needed to be somewhere." This was new to Rex, if there was something he didn't know about, something that could affect him and his brothers freedom; then he needed to know about it. He was more involved here than he had ever been elsewhere. He pushed past her into the undergrowth.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, as she fell back, grasping at his arm to try and stop him but he was too strong for her.

Rex stopped suddenly, as he came to a clearing, there was only the impression of the undergrowth. The clearing was cultivated and neatly kept, a space that was quiet, cool and in dappled shade from the trees, whose branches swayed with the breeze; there was a bench and it was full of greenery of differing shades and form. It was peaceful and in the middle were four graves, each inset with stones.

"Kriff!" He muttered under his breath and feeling like an intruder, he retreated back out; he turned to see Ana standing with her arms folded across her chest. She shook her head, sadly, and turned and walked away from him.

"Ana!" He shouted, she ignored him, "Ana!" Ignoring him again, she headed towards the house, her speed increasing to get away from him.

He followed her, not used to being ignored, even now; he reached her and pulled her to face him. The look on her face challenged him. "Are you going to explain that?" He pointed back to the graves.

Her eyes never left his face, "They're my family, Okay? My mother, father, my children are all buried there. It's ...was…..my mother's birthday today. I normally spend time there; my father and I always …...but with you here...I didn't know whether you ... never mind." She looked back up at him. "You're not the only one who's suffered losses." She shrugged out of his grasp and stormed back to the house.

Fetching what she needed from the house, she picked more flowers for her mother's grave, arranged them and then sat quietly, remembering. Her own memories of what her Mother looked like were vague now but they had been reinforced with the images that her father had taken of his wife.

She had really thought he was different to any other man that she had known but now she just felt stupid and used; she was done with that. He needed to go as soon as possible. She could forgive him his ill temper, we all have bad days and he'd had more than his fair share but enough was enough, they were her family graves, he was disrespectful to them, to her, barging in there, questioning her. It was all she had left of them. This…...whatever she had with him was not worth it.

She must have been crazy to even start it.


	13. Personal Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex finds out more about Ana’s life before meeting him and she him.
> 
> He felt powerless to help her. All he could do was hold her as more tears fell. He took her arm and guided her through to the sitting room, settled her down on the settee, covered her with the throw, lit the fire and found the Brandy.
> 
> By now, the level of the brandy had gone down and it had loosened his tongue. He stood up, steadied himself and fetched the datapad.

Ana had disappeared again; Rex didn't go after her this time. He'd decided to let her calm down and speak to her tonight after supper; he retreated to the Workshop, to lose himself in the work he was doing before.

_Two children? He couldn't comprehend losing children._

He pushed the tiny resistor in place; it clicked as it had done every time before. He pressed the toggle switch and it lit up. This time he got it right, it didn't blow, even though he was using the same components; he must have just been too tired before. One step nearer. One more step.

_Lost most of her family. He knew how that felt._

Continuing to work until his stomach grumbled, he checked his chrono. He was used to their routine and liked it; a throwback to his army days. He had better go, he didn't want to annoy her further if supper was ready. She normally called him but if he was a little early it would give him time to apologise, to explain. He tidied up and headed for the kitchen. When he reached it, it was empty and cold, even the fire in the grate had almost died out; he stoked it up and shouted for her but there was no reply. She was obviously still angry with him; that woman could hold on to her anger till Mustafar froze over. His stomach growled again, so he made himself a sandwich and Caf, but it never tasted the same as when Ana prepared them; he found the cake she had baked, that would more than make up and pulled out a bottle of brandy, then settled to watch a few minutes of Boloball.

He woke up with a stiff neck and chilled; the Boloball had ended and there was some romantic drama set in the Old Republic playing. He switched it off and automatically headed towards the bedroom, grumbling to himself; he turned the handle to find it locked. She'd locked him out, it took a few seconds before it registered and why.

"Kriff! She must be really angry with me."

He knocked gently, "Ana? Can I come in?" Silence, he tried again. "Ana, are you ok?"

Silence, again.

"Ana, I'm sorry."

Several seconds passed before the lock clicked and the door opened a few inches. Peering through he could see Ana standing at the other side, her face red and blotchy from crying and he hated himself, for being the cause of it.

"I'm sorry, I upset you." Rex reached out to wipe the tears away; she leaned into it. He moved towards her and into the room, pulling her to him. She leant against his chest and he held her there.

"It wasn't you." she whispered into his chest.

He tilted her face away from his chest.

"I still miss them, after all this time, Mum died just when I needed her the most and I was so angry with her for years afterwards. Angry that she had decided to go into town, angry that she had died." She paused. "I miss my father, he was my hero and I grieve for my children who didn't have a chance to grow up. Sometimes I can cope, sometimes I can't."

He felt powerless to help her. All he could do was hold her as more tears fell. He took her arm and guided her through to the sitting room, settled her down on the settee, covered her with the throw, lit the fire and found the Brandy.

He sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, something for her to lean on. It just seemed so right, as continued to speak about her mother and father, what they did and their personalities.

"I sometimes think if my mother hadn't died, there are things I wouldn't have done."

"Like ...?"

"Like marry who I did." He didn't want to go there.

"How did she...?"

"Speeder crash."

"I know its not war but it was unexpected and it still hurts." the tears had finally ceased.

By now, the level of the brandy had gone down and it had loosened his tongue. He stood up, steadied himself and fetched the datapad.

Sitting back down, "We were bred to be soldiers, right from the beginning, ordered by the Jedi, we thought." He said hesitantly. "decanted from glass jars, in batches, trained in batches and served in squads. They even accelerated our ageing to make sure we matured in time."

He took another sip.

"Some were even been bred and trained to be a Commando, Special Forces in the most dangerous areas. My brother, he has…...Brain Damage," he tapped his head when he said that. "We covered nearly every rank in the Grand Army of the Republic. We were bred simply, to fight and die, for the Republic."

Another sip.

"We were expendable; we were never expected to live this long." Rex took another drink and he slid further onto her. Ana was now sprawled on the settee and he was sprawled on top of her. They were comfortable. She stroked his head and beard, and pulled his face around and kissed him before he continued.

"The first battle, was on Geonosis; it was a bloodbath. Most of the Jedi had no idea how to fight with an army. Oh, they could fight alone, one on one; they were peacekeepers but not all of them were cut out to be Generals. But we had been bred to obey their orders, look up to them and they were the Chain of Command."

He drank more.

"We weren't prepared for it."

He drank again.

"My general was different; he was a natural leader of soldiers and we respected him; he was easy to follow. He cared about us but that still didn't stop us dying. The battle of Teth, when only six of us survived, I put that down to bad luck and that witch Ventress."

He tapped the datapad and inserted a datastick; "These were my family." He scrolled through image after image of young men, in white and coloured armour. Strikingly similar to the Stormtroopers. "I lost so many of my brothers in the War, and after."

"Who were they?"

"Cody." He pointed to a serious looking young man with a curly scar over his eye. "He was my oldest friend; we trained with Alpha 17." He swiped the datapad.

"Torrent company." A group of men appeared.

The next image seemed to upset Rex more than the rest; four young men, in a row with a background of domed buildings.

"Who are..?" She started to say.

Rex interrupted her, "Cody, Me, Fives and Echo."

She peered at the image and pointed to the one with a goatee, "You?" he smiled "Fives." He corrected her. "That's me." She stared at the image, "You're a blonde?" She stated incredulously.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No ...no. I just assumed….."

"Natural mutation, there were a few of us. The Kaminoans decided it didn't affect the quality of the product, so allowed it." and took another long drink, emptying the glass. He turned to her and fixed her with a look she had never seen before.

"Do you know, if a cadet didn't meet the required standards they were...terminated." His voice was hard, unforgiving, then he was silent.

Ana was mentally processing what he said, when he continued interrupting her thoughts.

"Later, when I started questioning the war..." He paused and looked at her, a peculiar little smile on his lips.

"You ok?" Ana asked, he'd gone quiet.

"Yes. I think I've had too much brandy." His words were slurred.

"Time for bed then." Ana smiled at him.

"Sorry, shan't be able to get it up." His words were getting worse.

"Come on." Ignoring the comment, Ana pulled him up, and he wobbled slightly; she struggled herself and now saw there was only a little Brandy left in the bottom of the bottle.

"Time to sleep."

"Clones could sleep anywhere and had to during the War." He slurred, as he leaned onto her for support, as they wobbled to the bedroom. She helped him undress, pointed him to the fresher and then helped him into bed. When she got in he was muttering in that peculiar language he sometimes used. Then he slung his arm heavily over her and whispered "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." in her ear. By the time she had kissed him, he was asleep and she followed soon after, even though there were questions flying around her brain prompted by Rex's pictures and comments.

He was still holding her in the morning, when he woke, he always woke first; he remembered what he had told her the previous night. He hadn't been so far gone that he didn't remember and now the situation was even more complicated. He knew the feelings he had for Ana were more than just liking, more than just affection, they ran deeper than that and it frightened him, in fact, it scared him more than….facing Ventress, Force rest her soul, if she had one; he had heard that she had finally returned to the light side as Kenobi put it. It scared him more than a whole battalion of clankers.


	14. Family Eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her family find out about him.
> 
> "There's a man staying with her."
> 
> He winced again at the retort.
> 
> "What? No I did not arrest him. She says he's done nothing wrong. And I couldn't see anything, except it looks like he's been helping her with repairs."

Nothing was said about the previous night, although Ana had been particularly affectionate when she finally woke. Rex was smiling, as he walked to Roba pen and was feeding them, when he heard it; it was the first time he had heard a speeder come anywhere near the property and it was slowing down. He didn't have his blaster to hand, so picked up the hay fork, testing its weight and balance in his right hand.

It would do, at a pinch.

He edged his way around the side of the house, keeping flat to the wall, until he saw the speeder; a dark brown affair with animal bars on the front and rear. It parked up, at the front entrance of the property, within the perimeter fence. He listened carefully but could only hear the mumbles of a conversation between Ana and an unknown male, and it didn't sound heated. It sounded normal. She knew him.

"Fek!"

He silently made his way into the house to listen more closely to the conversation. Ana was still standing at the front door; whoever it was she hadn't let them in yet.

Act normal. He mentally instructed her.

"I'm sorry Jed, where are my manners? Come on in, have a Caf. I've made cookies."

He could see the man now.

Well built, indeterminate age, weathered. Looked as if he had spent his life outdoors, looked as if he could take care of himself, especially with that blaster at his side.

Ana was brewing the Caf. Jed made himself at home, sitting in the old chair next to the fire grate.

_My chair_. Rex thought irrationally.

"Your Aunts are worried about you; you haven't been into town recently ...or called."

"I've been busy."

The man, Jed, stared at her, weighing up her reaction.

"I can see that. The repairs, and the improvements to your com mast. I didn't know you were that technically minded."

"It's amazing what you can find out on the Holonet nowadays."

"Hmm." He slurped his hot Caf and dunked a cookie in it.

_Waste of a damn fine cookie._

"You can always ask me for help, you know? Me and the boys will gladly come over and help."

"Yeah, the boys were really helpful last time." She let out a bark of a laugh.

"We were all taken in by him." He sipped his Caf, it was scalding and bitter, tempered only by the cookie. "I believed you, eventually. And they did."

"Not until it was too late."

The Tooka mewled loudly, as it wove its way around Rex's legs demanding to be fussed.

"Not now Bonnie." He whispered, he had yet to see it catch a rodent.

The man was up, with his blaster pointed in Rex's direction.

_Damn he was quick._

"Come out. I know you're there.”

Rex didn’t move.

”The Tooka only makes that noise to a human."

He knew the tooka's habits.

_Thanks Bonnie._

Rolling his shoulders first, he walked out from the corridor and stood in front of a man he had never seen before. He placed the hay fork upright and adopted a non aggressive stance, playing his cards close to his chest. The man looked and acted official.

"Jed, this is Nik, he's helping me out. He had an accident in his speeder and he's staying while he repairs it." Ana had intercepted his question.

"Hmmm." He wasn't buying it. "Where are you from then? You're not local."

"Here and there, never settled anywhere. I travel a lot." The truth. He waited for a reaction from the man but none came. "Nexu, caused me to crash and the repairs are taking longer than I thought." He rubbed his hand across his head. "Ana's been very kind, so the least I could do was help her out for a little while." He gave his most charming smile.

The man studied him, Rex felt as though he were being compared to a wanted poster.

"Where had you been before this and don't say around?"

"New Seelos." It was the biggest city on the planet and the capital. The only place you could probably get lost in.

"Big place…..any particular part."

"Spaceport and docks but the work ran out, so headed out to find some." Lots of people were doing that, he knew.

"Lots of folks affected by that."

_Had he bought it?_

"At least we haven't got the Empire to contend with around here yet." Jed continued.

"Never had any dealings with them so couldn't comment."

The man smiled.

"No, you probably haven't."

_Does he know something?_

Rex was standing at parade rest with a blank look on his face; Ana recognised that look.

"Look," he slowly moved his hands in front of him so they could be seen, "I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the Universe." He asserted, giving just the hint of a smile that went nowhere near his eyes.

"I'll bet." Muttered Jed

"Nik!" Ana interrupted, "Could you finish the Roba please?"

"Sure Boss, will do." He turned, as Ana gave him a quizzical look, and returned to the rear of the property. He then moved around the side, where he could eavesdrop on the conversation once more.

"Jed, I am fine. He's just grateful for the time to repair his speeder and I'm grateful for his help."

The man was backing off now, reluctantly.

"You know where I am and get in touch with those Aunts of yours or I'll be back again checking." He heard the door open and headed towards the Roba pen, just in time to stand next to it as the visitor turned to check on him. He raised his hand in acknowledgement and watched the speeder set off down the track.

.

"Essie, she's ok. Not Dead, not ill and not had an accident."

Jed had done as they asked. He still wasn't sure about the man; there was something familiar about him. He winced at the noise that was coming out of his earpiece. Essie was hopping mad, so he hoped Ana contacted her sooner rather than later; he had once seen her throw a man out of the shop after he propositioned Tula. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Something else? What do you mean there must be something else?" It wasn't really up to him to tell them about the 'simple man' who was helping Ana out. There was more to that, he could tell from the way they looked at each other but it shouldn't be up to him to say anything.

_Damn! He said he'd report everything he found._

"There's a man staying with her."

He winced again at the retort.

"What? No I did not arrest him. She says he's done nothing wrong. And I couldn't see anything, except it looks like he's been helping her with repairs."

He sighed, she could be hard work, Essie, especially with regard to her niece. He could understand why Ana didn't always want to see them, especially given she was a woman grown and not young either. Smothering came to mind.

"I told her to call you, Jed out." He finally finished the call; he could really do without this and pulled out one of the cookies Ana had pressed on him. They were really good just how he liked them.

.

The comlink chirped again; Ana knew who it was and she was deliberately delaying the inevitable but it was incessant now and if she didn't pick up soon, there would be a disgruntled aunt at her door demanding to know why she hadn't been to see them or contacted them as Jed had told her to.

She pressed the key. "Hi Essie."

"Don't 'Hi Essie me.' Where have you been? You were supposed to pick up some more supplies last week?"

"Busy."

"Busy. My shebs."

"Essie," she sighed.

"Don't Get all prissy on me now. We were worried and if you hadn't replied this time Tula would have sent me out to find you."

"Sorry."

There was a grunt from the other end of the comlink. "Accepted….you know we worry. You….out there….all alone."

"I know, but I prefer it that way."

"Do you?"

Ana ignored the question. "So?"

"We want you to come over and stay for Empire Day next week."

"I'll think about it"

"What's to think about?"

"The animals."

"They'll manage for a day; that man you have helping you, he could look after them. Then you can stay over, spend some time with us, yes?"

She just knew Jed would have told them. Sod him, couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"That wouldn't be fair."

"Don't you trust him?"

"Yes. But he's only here because he crashed his speeder."

Essie hummed at the other end.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Once Essie got her teeth into anything, Ana struggled to assert herself without it turning into a full blown argument.

"I could bring him." The words were out of her mouth before she had thought it through. There was a short silence from the other end.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, see you soon."

She switched off the comlink; Essie had closed the trap. Now she had to talk to Rex.

.

The middle aged woman shot up from the table and headed out of the door pulling her coat off the hook on the door as she opened it; "I need to see Ana." She shouted as she headed out.

"Why?" Came the lilting, accented voice in reply.

"There's something wrong."

"You sure."

"She sounded different and she has a man there and wants to bring him here, for Empire Day, to stay."

"You know what day it was yesterday?"

She stopped moving for a few seconds, as she thought over the question, "Aw. Shab! I forgot my own sisters birthday."

"Could that explain it?"

"Yeah, s'pose so."

"But she is coming on Empire Day, with this man?"

"Oh yeah, she said yes."

"Then leave her be. She's a grown woman and you can't mollycoddle her all her life."

"No cy'are." Her voice softened, as she said that. "you're right." She stopped and thought about something. "Jax will be in for his spare parts later today so someone needs to be here." She headed out of the door into the storage area, waving to her wife as she went.

.

Rex had been leaning on the door frame and overheard the last part of the conversation Ana was having on her comlink. "Problem?" He asked, a hint of concern behind his question.

"No, just my ever vigilant Aunts checking up on me. They want me to go to the Empire Day celebrations in town."

"Will you?"

"I'd better, or they'll never let me forget it." She paused, "I said you would come too...if you want to."

"Not really my sort of thing."

"Not mine either but it's family and there's not normally any Imperials there."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"It's up to you but if you need some parts as well, we could get them, at the same time."

"I could." He rubbed his goatee before agreeing, "I'll come."

"Good." She nodded.

"Good." Rex nodded.

They both stood there, for several seconds, this was another step in their relationship...her relatives would be meeting him. "l need to get the bean field rotovated ready for the green compost crop." She finally said.

"Need any help?"

"No I'll be fine."

"I'll reattach that resistor then, and check if it boosts the signal any more."

They both moved to the door and she could see him looking out towards the desert; "I'm sure your brothers will be fine."

"You don't understand, they're damaged…..by the war."

Ana nodded ..._and I suppose you aren't._

.

Rex wasn't really sure that talking about the War and his brothers, over the last few days had helped much, he still had some bad dreams. They'd gone to bed as normal, had slow, satisfying, sex; he felt totally relaxed before he fell asleep.

Then the dreams started.

Teth.

Ahsoka.

Losing all his men but five.

Ventress.

Being abandoned.

General Skywalker.

Ventress.

He could feel her hands inside his throat cutting off his air supply. He had to stop her; he clawed at his throat even though he knew it served no purpose. She was shaking him now, by the shoulders.

"Wake up, Wake up!"

He grabbed her by the arms and threw her across the room.

She had hair now.

She was in their room.

Blinking furiously he finally managed to open his eyes, focused and saw where he was.

"Ana? Ana?" He got to his feet, how she had gotten on the floor, he couldn't remember but she was lying prone and looked unconscious.

"Kriff!"

Ana was just starting to come around, as knelt he next to her, she flinched away from his touch, as he went to help her up from the floor.

He hated the way she looked at him at that moment, as he realised what he had done, and then as she came round fully her look softened and she held her hand out; he pulled her up to him.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I'll leave, I'm not fit to be near you. I'll find my brothers, somehow, repair my speeder and build a stronger comlink somewhere else."

Ana put her hand to his face and stroked his beard; she was always fascinated by how soft it was.

"Where would you go?"

Rex shrugged.

"Please don't leave; I'd miss you too much." Her voice was soft and low.

He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm as an answer.


	15. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex meets the Aunts; not really what he was expecting. As always it wasn’t straightforward.
> 
> “If I find, that you, have taken advantage of her kindness, in any way, I will personally hunt you down and tear you apart, Wookiee style." She waited for it to sink in. "Do we have an understanding, mate?"

"I've explained to my Aunts that we're together."

Rex was still apprehensive.

New people, who he did not know; he was on alert.

"You still ok with this? You don't have to come."

He did. He wanted to please her.

The speeder behaved on the way into town; they had a full list of items to purchase and Ana looked different. They pulled into the side of the General Store run by her aunts. He looked at her again; she had makeup on, that enhanced her features. He already liked how she looked, large pale green eyes, generous mouth, strong nose; not beautiful like the holovids actresses, who looked like dolls but handsome, If you could use that word on a woman.

"You look different, in a good way" he complimented her, as they unloaded the speeder. "Thank you." She replied and blushed.

He smiled, it still amused him that she blushed, given how intimate they were; in fact he often tried to find something to make her blush. "Any reason?" He pressed her.

"Just felt I need to make an effort sometimes." She replied, evasively, as they reached the store door. He had noticed that since they had been sleeping together she took more time over her appearance, even in the house. Just for him. He was flattered.

She walked straight in, the bell tinkling off key as the door hit and released it; immediately a rather striking turquoise female Twi'lek rushed towards her. Rex followed inside, carrying the larger bags and took a deep inhale through his nose, which was met by a cacophony of smells that took even him by surprise.

"Ana," She said; she had that Rylothian sing song accent that immediately reminded him of General Secura. He still couldn't believe Bly had actually gone through with Order 66, given their closeness, depending on which rumour you believed. He shook his head he didn't want to go down those memories, they were too dark.

An older woman with short red hair, engulfed Ana in a hug; he could see the family resemblance immediately.

"Well, we thought you weren't coming." Another hug for Ana and then the older woman turned her attention to him. "Nik." She eyed him up very much like the Nexu, who had attacked him.

He turned on the charm. Smiling, he stepped forward, extending his hand, "Good Afternoon, Ma'am."

The woman looked at him, her eyes hardened, "No point in flashing your baby blues at me mate, I prefer, an entirely different kettle of fish."

He stopped dead, not quite sure how to continue, Ana hadn't explained. "The name's Essie; come on, you're a friend of my niece so you're welcome." She now pushed her hand forward towards him. He took it and was met with a bone crushing shake from the woman; he winced and looked at Ana, she was smiling. She knew how strong her aunts grip was. "This beautiful creature is my wife Tula."

Tula looked at him, then pulled Ana away, deep in conversation with her, touching her face, her hair. He was left with Essie; he was a soldier, best of the best, he could handle it. He straightened up and stood at parade rest, his face blank and waited.

"So what you got on your list, Ana always has one, as long as your arm. She should come to town more often." The hint made, Essie was already heading to the storeroom; Rex followed, proceeding to read it out but before he could finish, she interrupted. "Go on give it to me I'll see what we've got or if we need to order it from New Seelos." She read through the list he produced. She hummed and ahhed to herself, then tutted a few times and looked at him again, with her eyes narrowed. "So. How did you end up at my niece's place, she never fully explained that?"

He explained about the Nexu and Ana helping him but that he required the additional components so he could get in touch with his brothers. He helped out doing repairs for her.

Essie said nothing but stared at him for what felt like a long time. "My niece is a good person, too good sometimes and she's been through a lot over the last few years. She's been hurt." She paused here, choosing her words carefully. "If I find, that you, have taken advantage of her kindness, in any way, I will personally hunt you down and tear you apart, Wookiee style." She waited for it to sink in. "Do we have an understanding, mate?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied, almost saluting at the same time, he felt like a cadet, but he believed she could kriffing well do it.

.

Ana and the Twi'lek went through to the back, while Essie and Rex looked at what he needed.

"So what's the story, I can smell him on you." Tula launched into an interrogation; she was more like a friend than an aunt, as she was younger than Essie.

"He's handsome and well preserved for an old fella."

She continued whilst she found the comb and scissors.

"Trim? Or does he like it longer?"

She combed through Ana's hair.

"Does he like it on top" she pulled a lock of hair up "or …..underneath."

She combed the underside, there was a suggestiveness in her tone.

"Stop it," Ana giggled. "Sshh. He'll hear you."

"Just checking, oh by the way we've given you the room at the side with the big bed; we assumed you'd be sharing." She started trimming Ana's hair and smirked to herself. "You are staying, its Empire day tomorrow and Essie's got a surprise for you later."

She got a nod in reply.

.

Essie managed to find most of the parts Rex needed and packed them in a box for him; she handed them to him, "I'll have to order the others from New Seelos; I've got a contact there who'll give me a good price. They'll take a couple of days. They're quite specialist and the Empire keeps track of some but I have my sources." She winked.

Rex was beginning to appreciate this woman; she appeared quite resourceful and from snippets of what she said, had had a varied life before she settled down with Tula, and there was another story. He'd seen the scars.

Dinner was plain and simple but delicious for that; he was amazed how this family managed to make the most mundane of ingredients taste delicious. The three women had bustled around the kitchen, pushing him out of the way insisting he was impeding their progress on the food; he was almost irritated by it, the implication that he was helpless. Ana herself had said his eggs were delicious. He took the bags along the corridor to the room they had allocated to him and Ana; he assumed they had discussed it with Ana, as there was a very large bed in there. He tried it, very comfortable; if the women didn't want him in the kitchen then he would test the bed. He lay back, with his arms behind his head.

.

Ana normally enjoyed being with her Aunts, for short periods and they had asked her to move in with them when her Father died but she decided against it. Tula could smother her at times. The last thing she wanted to do was fall out with them and Essie could always manage to rub her up the wrong way. So as much as she loved them, short periods were better.

Tula had been scrutinising Rex closely, since they arrived, especially when she thought Ana wasn't looking and when she was sure he was out of the way, she pounced and pulled Ana to one side. Essie was surprised, she hadn't seen her wife agitated like this for a long time.

"You know he's a clone?" She spat the word out and held her hard by the shoulders.

"Yes, he told me, he explained." a confused Ana replied.

"Did he explain how Ryloth was ripped apart by the fighting during the Clone Wars? Did he explain how the Clones fought for the Republic, were heroes and just as quickly changed allegiances fighting for the Empire with the same hard line as the Empire? They obeyed orders without question, killed anybody without question and enslaved anyone without question."

Tula barely stopped to take a breath, she was so upset.

Essie joined in, "Has he hurt you, Ana? You can tell us? We know you're sleeping with him but" and she hesitated here, "Has he forced you, Does he threaten you in any way. He is…..a little older."

Ana looked from one to the other amazed that they would even ask and then angry that they did.

"No he hasn't, to any of it. He's helped me around the place because I helped him after his accident and things just happened from there."

"Just happened, hah. You should have left him." Tula retorted. "Some clones became Vader's Fist, they were the worst."

Ana's temper was getting the better of her and her voice was raised now, "if you must know," she announced, "I made the first move and….he's damn good in bed."

"Ana!" Rex's voice raised over hers and she spun around to see him at the door.

"How long have you been there?" Her voice wavered a little, as she came back down from her temper.

"Long enough.'" And he walked up to Ana putting his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks for the defence but I think I can answer for myself."

He faced Essie and Tula who had both straightened up to return the favour. "I deserted after the Empire emerged and never took part in any of the atrocities carried out by my… some of the other clones."

Essie jumped on this "So you're a deserter? That's easy to say now."

"I was bred to fight for the Republic, the Empire….is not..The Republic and never will be. I exercised my right to choose, who I fought for. My brothers remained enslaved, a slave army; they were as much a slave as you were Tula."

He nodded to the small scars that wove a necklace pattern around her neck, the ones she normally tried to hide with a scarf.

"You were slaves?" She asked with a tinge of scepticism.

Rex pointed to the small scar on his head, "We were enslaved in a different way with microchips installed in our brains by the cloners, to ensure we were compliant and completed the action that we were purchased for." His eyes narrowed at this point, "because we were bought and paid for just like any other slave."

Tula's eyes had gone wide at the revelation but Essie still seemed sceptical.

Rex continued "Two of my closest brothers died, one after the chip malfunctioned and another who found out about them and was killed; another who was investigating the chips for me disappeared, dead or worse."

Rex stopped at that point and closed his eyes. "None of them deserved that."

"Go on." Urged Ana gently, she stood with her arm through his in support, as he continued,

"I and some of my brothers, made a choice and removed our chips surgically, so we couldn't be …..controlled…." he paused again, Ana could see how difficult this was for him and moved closer, "I served with the Jedi and counted some among my friends, I wasn't going to kill them." He closed his eyes as he remembered, when he had investigated Fives allegations and checked out Order 66.

The kitchen was quiet now, the silence speaking more than all the words said in the last few minutes; Ana put her other arm through Rex's and looked at her Aunts.

Essie was the first to speak, "Is Nik your real name?"

"No, it's...Rex." he replied, and waited for the backlash.

Tula and Essie moved away; he relaxed into a stance that would give him a chance without hurting any of them. He would normally fight but that wasn't an option here, their discussion was about him and Ana stood there with him, her arms still linked with his, her eyes boring into the figures of her aunts.

"Ana, I don't want to get between you and …."

"Shush." She interrupted him sharply but her eyes never left her aunts." You won't but the way they're talking about you. It's not fair ...not fair to judge you based on what other troopers did. They don't know you like I do." She leaned into him and looked up at his face after her Aunts had left. "If they can't accept you then we're going."

"Ana, I can't make you choose between me and your family.

"There is no choice."

.

The Aunts had moved into the other room hoping to discuss this quietly. "Tula, she obviously thinks a great deal of him. I don't want to push her away. She's like a daughter to me. I helped bring her up."

"To both of us, Essie. Both of us." Tula rubbed her forehead, just above her nose "but those clones, they were evil after the Republic left. They …..sent my family to Kessel and me into slavery with the Hutts and it was the Clone Commander in charge who made that decision."

"She is very taken with him; I've never seen her lose her temper like that in a long time." Essie paused here, "not since you know who." She pulled her wife's elbow around. "And I have never seen her so happy as when they first walked in. Should we let him have a chance?"

"I still can't believe she's fallen for him but she has, I can tell. And just look how old he looks."

"How old is he do you think?" Essie seemed more worried about that.

"I heard that they age twice as fast as birthed humans. So he could be his late twenties."

Essie gasped.

"Does she understand that?"

"I don't know."

They looked at the couple now, who still stood arms around each other.

He looks very protective, both of them do, thought Tula.

"Let's give him a chance, see how it goes before we kick him out. Ana seems to think he's worth it." They returned to the dining room, to the couple and it was Essie that spoke. "Ok, you're on probation, Rex. Anything we see as a problem you're out." She turned to Ana, " Even if you think it isn't. He's still out."

Rex nodded, "Thank you, although I'm not sure what for."

Ana opened her mouth to say something but Rex turned to her and spoke low into her ear, "It's ok really, I don't blame them I've seen what some of my bro… the other clones did as Stormtroopers. I understand your Aunts worries." She looked as if she wasn't going to back down but then sighed and nodded.

.

The atmosphere was somewhat strained after the revelations earlier in the evening, with Ana barely saying a word to her Aunts during dinner; Rex and Ana retired to bed early. As they lay together in the large bed, he could see that something was still upsetting Ana, "Come on girl. Spit it out. What's wrong?"

"I still can't believe Tula said those things to you." She replied, the anger, an undercurrent in her voice. "She had no idea what you did during the war, to judge you the same as those others. It was totally unfair."

Rex sighed, this wasn't new to him, not only when the war started when the clones were thought of as organic droids but since, mainly just after the end of the war, when Vader was on the rampage after escaping Jedi. It hadn't been so bad recently, there were not a lot of the original Fett clones left now.

Ana realised that Rex was not fazed by this; "This has happened before, hasn't it?" She enquired.

"Quite a lot during the war but it didn't stop us from doing our duty." He went quiet and then continued. "You shouldn't blame Tula for how she feels. What happened to her family after the War, caused by the Clones who stayed, was…...appalling. I've seen how slavers operate; they find your weak points and use them, it's barbaric. Being a clone was nothing like that but even the best of us can be broken by slavery."

Ana had seen his scars and knew some had not been caused by blaster fire; Tula had similar long ones on her back. She had wanted to ask him about them but always held back, as he had only just started to open up to her, to trust her with his innermost thoughts and feelings but this gave her a reason.

"The scars on your back…the long ones...they're from some kind of whip?" she watched him closely, as she waited for his answer.

Rex closed his eyes to remember, "We were on a mission to Kadavo and I was captured by Zygerrian slavers, along with General Kenobi. We worked the mines and the overseers were fairly free with their use of the laser whips and they didn't supply medical treatment."

He closed up then, and changed the subject, that was as much as she got out of him. It was always the same he would not burden her with his nightmares.

"You shouldn't fall out with your Aunts." Rex advised; he had heard what they had been saying especially his age. His arm was rubbing her back and he could feel how tense she was. "You'll feel better if you talk to each other properly again."

Ana's mouth opened to say something and thought better of it, closing her mouth abruptly.

"Turn over and let me rub your back." She looked at him and snorted in disbelief.

"I can do this for you, I had a good teacher. Remember." She sniggered and turned over; Rex straddled her, rubbing his strong hands steadily along the muscles that ran each side of her backbone and up to her shoulders. She breathed out an involuntary hum.

"Kriff, girl, you're so tense." and with added pressure, repeated the rub.

There was another hum, deeper this time and a murmur of "Don't stop." He continued rubbing until he realised the hums had turned into soft snores; leaning forward, he placed a kissing the middle of her back, covered her and lay beside her, falling asleep easily.


	16. Rex meets the Ex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex sees a local custom and meets the ex.
> 
> Raif monopolised Ana for hours, or so it seemed to Rex, in reality minutes passed by and he wasn't close enough to lip read or hear.

  
The Cantina was full, with a good humoured clientele, but then a crowd, or it felt like it, entered and pushed their way to the bar. Tula nudged Essie, pointing to the newcomers at the bar; Essie grimaced. It was the first time Lonlea had celebrated Empire Day, but the Empire was making its presence felt and questions had been asked in the capital, why the town didn't celebrate that particular day.

They sat minding their own business.

"By the Force." A deep male voice cried out, Essie rose but Tula put a hand on her forearm and she sat back down. Rex watched Ana; she was pale, her smile disappeared and she was still as a statue. Listening to the voice but not looking at the man. Rex thought she was going to faint. "Ana, you Ok?" He asked, there was no reply.

"Ana? Is that you?"

The voice came towards the table and it's origin stood next to Ana, she moved slightly to look up at the newcomer. "You look well, Raif."

A tall good looking man, with a dark trimmed beard sprinkled with grey, and pale blue eyes pulled up a chair, "May I?" He asked the whole table, Rex looked around, no one was saying anything. "I'd rather you didn't." This was Essie, the man paused then looked at Ana. She nodded, he sat down; Essie got up in disgust, "I came to enjoy myself, that's putting me off. Thought she knew better." And moved to the bar, followed closely by Tula.

Rex sat at the table and watched.

"You look good Ana, you've dropped a few pounds. I told you it would make all the difference." Raif continued, ignoring Rex, who thought she would look good anyway, a few pounds or not. An uncomfortable feeling sat in his gut, it was pushing him to do something against his better judgement; he wanted to punch the man.

Ana saw his right fist opening and closing with the tension. "Nik?" he didn't hear her. "Nik?" He suddenly realised she was talking to him.

"The old man's deaf, darling." He jibed.

Putting her hand around Rex's fist "Could you get me a drink, love." He nodded and rose, if he didn't leave now, he would be across the table, with his fist down the man's throat. He walked to the bar and stood next to Essie, mirroring her stance leaning up against the bar.

"Who the Fek is that?" He asked Essie.

"That, is her bastard of an ex-husband."

The feeling in his gut grew to a massive gnawing urge.

He ordered Ana's drink and made to retrieve it to take it over to her, but not before the Basilisk bartender had put one of his four hands over his.

"Nik. Is it? I don't want any trouble."

Rex raised his eyes but not his head; he still had difficulty dealing with that species. "You won't have a problem with me." and took the glass of brandy with some fruit juice added over to her.

"Thanks Nik. This is Raif. My ….." Raif interjected "husband." Ana gave him an odd look but did not contradict him. Rex wondered why, perhaps she didn't want to cause a scene. As it was Rex could barely contain his temper, he hated the way this man looked at her, the way he talked, his whole attitude of ownership. He really, really, wanted to smack him one.

"So what do you do, old man."

_Fuck your ex-wife._ He wanted to say crassly but instead "A bit of this, a bit of that." He replied evasively. Raif looked at him not quite believing him.

"Well, Nik, this is a private conversation, so scoot."

Rex arched an eyebrow and looked at Ana, she nodded, he put his hand on her shoulder, to say, if you need me, she nodded again, so he left to go to the bar.

Standing at the bar with Essie and Tula, he could see what was happening through the mirror behind the bar; it was the perfect place to stand to observe, unnoticed. They were joined by the man he recognised as Jed.

"Before you say anything, Essie. I can't arrest any of them, they haven't done anything ….yet."

"Fine Inspector you are." Snorted Tula.

Rex watched. Raif was leaning next to her, his arm around her shoulder, touching her; he was even twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. She didn't stop him.

_Did she still have feelings for him? He was a good looking, younger man._

"Good to see you again…Nik." He realised the man called Jed, had spoke to him and he had been correct in his assumption; he was the local law enforcement. Part of a three man band and part time helpers.

Raif monopolised Ana for hours, or so it seemed to Rex, in reality minutes passed by and he wasn't close enough to lip read or hear.

_Oh for my bucket today._

Ana's body language didn't say happy, she was tense, controlled; Raif was on edge. Then the Basilisk bar owner banged his fists on the bar and the whole room quietened.

"In honour of Empire Day, we are going to have a demonstration of the dancing that happened when this planet was first settled." There was a chorus of shouting and banging of tankards. "and was free." He muttered as an afterthought and waved at the band.

.

"I'm back in mine engineering, Ana, making good money, you wouldn't have to worry about finances."

"I'm glad for you. You were always a good worker. I never said you wasn't."

"I've got my own place in the capital, only rented but I'm saving to buy."

"That's good."

His hand covered hers; she moved it away quickly, it unnerved her. He was being the Raif that she fell in love with and that unnerved her.

"I've even been promoted and some of my crew are with me today, the ones that don't have any family. I wanted them to see a good Empire Day celebration."

He looked her up and down."You've got your dress on."

"Yes, Essie's idea."

"I remember when you danced…" She interjected. "That was a long time ago." and rose from the table.

.

Ana joined the other women, in the centre of the Cantina, where tables and chairs had been moved clearing the centre of the room and the local band stood in the corner tuning up their traditional musical instruments. The women gathered, all ages, shapes and sizes and all wearing the traditional laced dress with lots of white frilled underskirts, and a shawl plus the black heeled shoes that clip clopped on the wooden floor of the Cantina.

Rex had never seen her wear anything like that before; she had disappeared with Essie for a good hour before they came out. There were some raised voices then but he wasn't sure what about.

The lilting strains of the traditional tune started, prompting the dancers to move into position. Splitting into two groups to walk around opposing circles, they wove between each other, gradually building up speed, periodically they would stop and there was rhythmic stamping of the feet so rapidly, that the noise they made was deafening. The locals called out and stamped their feet themselves when this happened. Then each woman, completed a solo version for a couple of minutes, lifting their skirts and flicking them around their knees, while they stamped their feet, black shoes a blur.

Rex leaned back against the bar, balanced on his elbows, watching with a small smile that broke out as the dancing started. He had never realised what fine legs Ana had until now, as she always wore trousers. He stood, mesmerised by how fast the women moved; he watched Ana on her solo and realised she was watching him all the time, even as she completed her turns. His eyes met hers and never moved from her; next she was in front of him, putting her blue and cream shawl around his neck, she tied it and whirled away from him, back into the group of women, all finishing on a crescendo of stamping. The music stopped and they all bowed; the locals in the bar broke out into loud applause. Rex had to admit it was impressive; he had never seen anything like that before.

The women dispersed and Ana came to stand next to him, looking flushed and fanning herself, with a half circular fan she unfolded. "Phew, I haven't done that in a few years." She commented, "I'd forgotten how energetic it was."

Rex tried to give her the shawl; she pushed it back in his hands. "It's yours now."

The Basilisk bartender laughed and leaned over to give him a push in the back; "you've been 'chosen' now." He laughed again.

Rex didn't know exactly what it meant but he could see Raif glaring at him from the table; he gave him a lazy salute and at that Raif stormed out of the Cantina, chair flying over in his wake.

The atmosphere lightened after that and even Jed bought him a drink, slapping him on the back. The drink flowed abundantly and as it edged towards midnight some of the locals were the worse for drink but in a good natured way; happy drunks. They finally left the Cantina soon after midnight and Raif was nowhere to be seen. Rex checked periodically looking around as they left; he just didn't trust him.

It was a relief to walk back to the shop from the Cantina, the chilly air cooling them down from the alcoholic flush they were all experiencing; Ana linked her arm through Rex's as he walked and he felt content.

.

The table in the rear room was laid out with food, prepared before they left and on their return they simply removed the covers and tucked in; Essie, Tula and Ana had laid on supper for them all. Rex felt Ana leaning into him, thigh to thigh; he was enjoying the bread, cold meat, cheese and pickles provided to soak up the alcohol, when he felt her hand, resting on his thigh right to his groin. He looked at her, she was eating but her hand kept moving, slowly up and down the inside of his thigh, he'd have trouble walking soon and he was still hungry.

What is it with these women they're all such damn good cooks; they can make anything taste delicious, as he tried to distract himself by thinking of food.

It didn't work.

.

They excused themselves, after finishing the supper and when they closed the bedroom door, he pulled her to him, the kiss passionate. She responded, pushed him onto the bed and started to remove his pants, desperately undoing his belt and fly, then his underclothes. He was aroused already.

"You're going to be the death of me." He joked. She didn't answer but knelt on him and trailed her hands up his legs, eyes closed, loving the scratchy feel of them.

He watched her.

Pulling his top off, he lay slowly back and enjoying everything that she was doing to him.

Eventually he searched for her free hand, found it and grasped it, tight.

She stopped to look at him. Pulling her up until she stood, he delved in the layers of the dress to pull her underwear down. She stepped out of it and as he felt her, she gave a little hum.

Lifting her so that she straddled him and as she knelt, he finally undid her dress, pulling the laces apart and taking one breast in his mouth, he teased her, moving between the two. She ground down on him, with hums of pleasure and then guided him in her. Totally engrossed in obtaining her own release, Rex supported her, while she rode through it. Finally she kissed him, still shaking. He turned her over gently, smoothing her hair from her face and took control, slowly; Ana was moving with him, as one, until he groaned in her ear and shuddered.

They lay, wrapped in each other, as he pulled the bedding over them, it had turned chilly. He pulled her back to him and she snuggled close, as always but now, once his breath had returned, he had a question.

"So the dance, what was all that about and the scarf."

She gave a little breathless snort, "It's called 'The Choosing' and it goes back to a time when there were more men than women, just after the first settlers came, so the women did the choosing, by dancing and giving the men a scarf they had made."

"So I'm yours?" He asked.

"Yes. All mine." She replied, with a smile.

He leant back, his right hand behind his head; he liked the idea of that, that she'd chosen him and done it publicly.

.

A couple of streets away from Essie's, five men stood in an Alley facing each other; one of them entering information on his datapad, another pacing up and down. "It won't take me long now Raif, I can't believe you've managed to get this state of the art stuff." Admiring the hardware he was using, he entered some more algorithms, "It's attached to the window now and should be transmitting in a few seconds."

He paused looking at the screen and his eyes went wide. "Stang!" He muttered under his breath.

"Come on Lok, is she there yet? I need to know exactly where she is, I don't want to disturb the old witches. I just need to know, so I can go pay a visit, just like old times."

Lok tapped frantically at the datapad, as another of the men looked over his shoulder.

"Kriff, Raif, she's there but not exactly alone."

Raif grabbed the datapad, and as the others looked at another device held between them, he focused on the images in front of him. He saw his ex wife and she was going down on the old man.

Raif Larsson felt sick and it wasn't the withdrawal sickness from the spice causing it. He gathered his thoughts. What to do next? He went straight to what he did best. So if she acted as a whore, he would treat her as one.

.

Rex and Ana were up early next morning; Ana reminded him there were animals to feed. He was sure they would be able to last another day, as the town and the Cantina had grown on him.

Essie and Tula couldn't wait to drop hints about what had happened last night, which turned Ana a fetching shade of crimson. He seemed to have won the Aunts over. As they prepared to leave, Rex checked over the outstanding parts, he would have to visit again in a few days to pick them up; he would then be able to extend the range of the transmitter and hopefully contact his brothers. Although the longer he was with Ana the more complicated it became.

"Nerra has just had her baby, a lovely little boy, spitting image of his Dad." Rex looked at Ana when she didn't reply, her face was blank.

"Shall we go and see him?" Tula continued.

"Another time." Replied Ana, sharply and went out to load the speeder.

Tula and Essie just shrugged their shoulders at her response, as if to say, we tried. "She went to school with Nerra and they were inseparable for a time... I … thought they may renew the friendship but…."

So she had friends but why did she live as almost a recluse? "Why did they fall out?"

"The divorce."

"Oh." He didn't really understand what had happened but the Aunts obviously thought he did.

"Nerra thought she should have stuck it out longer, her husband had been a big friend of Raif's."

"Ah, I see, perhaps in time."

"Nerra's already apologised several times but Ana can be stubborn."

"Hmm." He was running out of platitudes.

"Come on Essie, let him make his own mind up."

Rex went into the shop and continued to pack his purchases, he heard someone enter and turned to find Tula, standing at the door with her hands on her hips. "I may have been wrong about you, Essie thinks so and I respect her decision about you. So, I'm ok with you and Ana, so far but I'm with Essie on this, if you hurt her….."

"Understood." Replied Rex, he would have to evaluate his position.

"She means the world to Essie and by proxy to me. I haven't been here as long but when Essie came back with me, Ana was one of the first to accept me and Essie as a couple. And I appreciated that. I've grown to love her as much as Essie."

"She means a lot to me too." Rex heard himself saying, he hadn't meant to but it just came out.

Tula stared at him in silence for several seconds before turning and leaving the shop, while Rex continued to pack his purchases, or rather Ana's as he had very little credits left on him and couldn't pay for what he had ordered. Once the last one was added, he went out to the speeder, turning the corner he came to an abrupt halt; Ana was talking to Raif.

Ana had put the last of her boxes on the speeder and as she turned he was there in her face; she hadn't heard him approach but she recognised the look on his face and braced herself. He immediately grabbed her arm, and she had no defence against that, nowhere to move; she was still out of practice. She resisted the urge to squirm because she knew what would happen after that.

"I want you back, you understand, with me."

Ana could feel her heart pounding in her chest; she'd had years of this and thought she would be able to cope now but he still scared her. It was ingrained in her. Images came flooding back and the fear was a reflex. She fought it now and jutted her chin out in defiance.

"Not gonna happen." She replied, pulling away and trying to prize his fingers from her arm, as it was beginning to really hurt. He stood head and shoulders above her using his height and build to intimidate her, just as before.

"Yes it is. I'll make it happen. I'm going to get you back. And you can get rid of the old man."

"Just let me go. I don't want you back and I don't want you. We've been through all this….." He twisted her arm up her back making her yelp with pain.

"I don't think you should do that old boy." Rex's voice was low and had a hint of menace in it that Ana had never heard before.

"And who's going to stop me?" Came the reply, as he released his grip on her arm. She moved quickly away.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Replied Rex smiling, as he looked back at the Cantina, before his head turned and in a synchronised action his closed fist hit Raif straight in the nose with a satisfying crunch. It was equally satisfying to see him stagger backwards and land on his backside.

Ana grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him along, to their speeder, leaving Raif on the floor. Rex was just as willing to finish him off.


	17. Ana’s Early life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed intel; he wasn't used to dealing with this.
> 
> The diaries, from the Workshop.

  
  


The ride back to the house was subdued.

"There's some soup and bread, I'll heat it up for you and then I'm going to bed." Ana announced, as soon as they had entered the house, this was the most she had said to him since they left town. He moved towards her, but there was no smile for him, no response; she had closed down and had been like this since the last meeting with her ex-husband.

"Tired?" Asked Rex, giving her an opening to tell him what was wrong.

"Mm." was all she supplied.

"I'll heat it up myself; can I get you a drink?" She shook her head and headed for the bedroom.

Rex sat with his supper mindlessly eating, his tastebuds not reacting; he had fruitcake to follow which he normally looked forward to but his thoughts were consumed by Ana. It fleetingly crossed his mind that he was the cause of this; the Teth nightmare, and his reaction to her trying to help him but she had forgiven him, she said so. Or it could have been what had happened earlier.

Was she angry with him for hitting the Hutuun? He didn't think so but when he went to their bed she was already asleep.

.

The next day she was up early, barely spoke to him, did the chores. No jokes, no flirting, no touching. Even Bonnie could not get through to her and came mewling at Rex for some attention. Ana ensconced herself in her little office cum workroom, where she had all her documents and little projects that she worked on; the door was locked. She went to bed straight after dinner again.

Rex went into the bedroom and she had one of her long nightdresses on; he didn't think the month had gone that fast. Ana had educated him in the vagaries of her monthly bleeds. The cramps, the different eating patterns, the temper.

it wasn't that.

"You ok?"

"Yes"

"Anything I can do."

"No".

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He left her alone; he had thought that eventually she would open up but he was impatient, he didn't want to wait. He racked his brain, as to what to do, how to get through to her.

He needed intel; he wasn't used to dealing with this.

The diaries, from the Workshop.

He found them, several, spanning decades. He pulled a few of the earlier ones out; they were written in flimzi books, some looked to be in a childish handwriting. All the clones could write but they didn't do much of it, so he sorted through the books and tried to find the later ones detailing time with her husband.

He flicked through most of them, skim reading and catching glimpses of her early life, with her parents, he'd seen the photographs. It was an alien world to him. Her mother died, her father brought her up, with the help of Essie but she wasn't always there; she appeared to have a colourful and not altogether legal career and her Father didn't always agree with Ana seeing Essie and Tula. There were no siblings.

He knew all this.

She transferred to datapads when she was eighteen, when she went to the capital and trained to be a nurse.

It was a happier time she had lots of friends, went to parties, lots of parties, even though she was studying. He was looking at a different person; he thought it amazing she actually graduated.

While she was studying, he was on Kamino training to fight.

He flicked through a few more. Working at the hospital. She was an inveterate diarist; some days nothing happened but she still wrote a few words, even if only to say it had been a good day.

He stopped and looked at the pile of books and datapads; he had managed to get through three quarters of them and hadn't actually read them all but just scanned them. He made himself another Caf and prepared for an all nighter. Returning those that he had already seen to the Workshop, he then checked on Ana. She was asleep the coast was clear.

He spread them out on the table, in date order as far as he could see. Well she wasn't very good at encryption.

'New Seelos,

Essie called, Dad's had an accident. I'm going home to look after him.

The hospital have said I can return.'

'Home

We had the gym extended in the basement. Dad has recovered well and is able to do more each day. I think he even enjoys it. He's even started doing his historical research again.'

'At last, Dad is as well he is going to get, for someone his age. He has even suggested that I return to the hospital. I've already written to them. Going to see Essie and Tula tonight.'

In the meantime the Empire had expanded into the outer rim, the capital cities mainly.

'Got a reply back. New rules from the Empire say I have to pass a security check.'

'Security check not passed.'

He saw a note. "Essie really pissed someone off this time." And then nothing.

Then she married, the Hutuun, Raif Larsson. He looked for the other diaries; she wouldn't just stop writing. He searched the boxes convinced he had missed some.

None, he had seen them all.

He needed to know about Raif and the only people that could help would be Essie, Tula and Jed. He checked his chrono, it was late. He hesitated. He picked up the Com.

.

It had been a difficult conversation but they agreed to see him; Ana was asleep when he left and toed it into town, then parked up. Jed acknowledged him from across the road as he entered the store.

He smelt the Caf brewing on the stove as he walked in, the familiar tinkling of the bell announcing his arrival. He saw the last of Ana's cookies on a plate, next to the three mugs set ready on the table; Essie and Tula were sat there waiting.

"You're only here because of how you floored that bastard yesterday." Essie declared, "Nice job by the way." Rex nodded.

Tula took up the story, "So you've read some of her diaries and they suddenly stop. You want to know why." She fixed him with a glare of those turquoise eyes; the last time a Twi'lek's turquoise eyes had looked at him it was with derision, laughter. The voice echoed in his mind, "Me and you,…..a Clone, together." He pushed it away this was about Ana.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ana means a lot to me and I thought ….. but something changed yesterday and I think it's to do with Raif."

"Did she say you could read her diaries?"

"Er, no."

Tula and Essie exchanged glances; the agreement was there and Essie started

"She was due to go back into nursing but the Empire did some security checks and I was flagged up with a black mark, so they refused her. We offered to pay for her to go off planet, but the Empire seemed to be everywhere, and she didn't want to go too far from her family."

The Caf hissed as it reached boiling point, Essie poured it and Tula continued. "She lived with her Father for a while but she'd been independent and it's difficult to go back."

Essie poured the caf.

"The Doctor in the next town needed a nurse, so she went there and that was when she met Raif."

He could see Tula struggle with his name,

"They moved into town and he worked away a lot. It seemed to work for them as within a few months she was pregnant. They moved here. She had already seemed different when she came back, private, you know. We couldn't just pop around to see her but then she was really happy and planning for the baby."

Tula went silent and Essie continued, "We just didn't realise what was happening. We should have known. But we didn't. She didn't tell us. We didn't see. Then she lost the baby; it was full term."

Rex wished he could have a brandy; he already knew there were children involved.

"We could see she had changed and thought it was losing the baby; there was a second and Raif spent even more time away and when he did there were fights, accusations, threats but she denied there was a problem. She was even estranged from her Father at one point. That nearly killed him."

There was a lot of guilt around the table.

"Why did she stay with him?"

"You'll have to ask her that."

He wasn't sure he was up for that given how she had been the last day. "Do you think she still loves him?"

There was a vehement chorus of no.

"The problem is Rex, that you look a lot like an older version of him."

"I am nothing like him."

"We know. But we were worried, especially when Jed told us about you; we know she needs her space but sometimes it's difficult."

It was Tula who finally saw the bruises left on her abdomen from her husbands fist. Her Father, Essie and Tula supported her with the divorce. Jed gave evidence of what he found when attended last, when he couldn't ignore the sounds. That beating had nearly killed her.

It continued to be painful, he was only given probation, he had friends in the Empire; her ex-husband dragged out the divorce and made it more painful, and split their friends. He had been having an affair with her best friend, Nerra.

Finally , her father had a stroke, never really recovered and died a few months later.

Tula finished the story, "Even when it was all over he stalked her for a while, but then it died down until now."

As he walked out, Rex looked up, the moon was bright in the sky, it was early morning and he would only get a few hours sleep. He started the speeder up and was soon back at the house. Yawning as he entered the bedroom, he could see she was asleep; he was surprised she had ever even looked at a man again after what she had been through. If that ex husband came anywhere near her, he would get a beating he would remember for the rest of his life, after the things that Rex had just heard.

How could anyone do that to another person who they were supposed to love, was beyond him.

He slipped into the bed as quietly as he could so as not to wake her but he didn't manage it, as she turned over sleepily and draped an arm across him.

"Rex?" She murmured. "Go back to sleep." He replied, as softly as possible, and lay down to try and sleep, with those images in his mind.


	18. The details come out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going back to him?" The cut didn't matter, he'd had worse.
> 
> She didn't look up from treating his hand, the antiseptic stung and he normally joked about not having any painkillers but not this time.
> 
> "Of course not." She kept dabbing. "Why would you think that?" She calmly put one of the small home made Bacta patches on it.
> 
> He had more questions.

Ana had risen early as normal, fed the Nuna, returned to make a Caf and finally sat at the table to savour it; the first Caf of the day always tasted the best.

Today was going to be better, she had finally sorted her head out and made her decision.

Taking another long drink she savoured the Caf and stretched her legs out underneath the table.

Her foot touched something on the floor; pushing it out from under the table with her toe, she saw it was one of her Diaries.

Stang!

What was it doing here? It had been packed away.

"Rex!" She shouted and bent to pick up the datapad; it was the last one she did.

Rex came out of the bedroom rushing, half washed, wiping his face with a towel, "You ok, that sounded urgent. Is there….." his voice trailed off, as he saw what she was holding.

"Did you read them?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't have, they're personal."

"I….." he began.

"They're mine and they're personal." She interrupted, her face was flushed.

"You've said that already."

"You shouldn't have read them, they're mine."

"You've said that as well."

"I should have burnt them, I only kept them for my doctor and me, it was to help."

"What Doctor?"

"Some things are so personal that…"

"Is it any different to you stalking me on the Holonet?

She opened her mouth and closed it quickly.

"Those didn't tell me what he did to you, would you have?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't even admit to myself, what he did to me."

"Why not?"

"Why couldn't you tell me what happened in the War."

He opened his mouth and closed it now.

Ana shook her head as she left the room

.

Rex went out to the orchard, it was a fresh and pleasant day for a change, he had promised to prune some of the fruit trees; Ana had shown him what to do. It promoted new growth, apparently. He had started but was distracted with what had just happened between them; she had left him with no further explanation.

What Raif had done, it preyed on his mind. He cannot imagine doing anything like that to someone you loved. He would never….

"Osi'kyr!" The saw slipped and cut his hand, he wasn't concentrating, he was thinking so much about what he had been told, what he had seen and overheard.

Raif had said he was clean.

'Not had any spice in months.'

'was holding down a job now.'

'realised what he had done.'

'Could she forgive him?'

'He missed her.'

In his mind he saw Raif's hand cover hers, as his often did. She had looked at Raif but she didn't say no.

Ana didn't refuse him.

"You've cut yourself." He heard her voice, breaking into those uncomfortable thoughts, as he came back to the present, "Let me clean it and dress it. How on Seelos did you manage that?"

"Huh?"

"How did you manage to cut yourself?"

"Are you going back to him?" The cut didn't matter, he'd had worse.

She didn't look up from treating his hand, the antiseptic stung and he normally joked about not having any painkillers but not this time.

"Of course not." She kept dabbing. "Why would you think that?" She calmly put one of the small home made Bacta patches on it.

He had more questions.

"Ana, you can shoot and you can defend yourself, your father taught you how. Why didn't you defend yourself against Raif?" He had to ask, had to know.

She stood there silent just looking at him, then slumped and she opened up. "It started soon after we married. Previously, he'd been perfect. He began controlling everything, what we ate, what I wore. If I disagreed….the rows were ...and then the small beatings happened. They would come out of the blue. He always said he was sorry; he cried even, begged me to forgive him and I did. Always."

She stood, still like a statue.

"Eventually, I told Jed, he didn't believe me, then I started to fight back and he would beat me more and then he started threatening my family. I cut myself off from them."

she continued to look down.

"i thought if I didn't have anything to do with them he would leave them alone."

Ana never looked at him through the whole of this, it was as if she was ashamed.

"After a while… my confidence….was so eroded that I couldn't make a decision of my own, not even what to wear, not without him. He controlled me ... completely. I thought everything was my fault because I wasn't good enough. I wasn't pretty enough, thin enough, clever enough or cooked well enough. I couldn't even clean the house well enough. His affair with Nerra, I knew about and tolerated."

"Bastard." Muttered Rex, he knew what the control was like, his childhood came back to him.

"It was Tula who finally found out when she saw the bruises; she had decided to visit when he wasn't there but even then it wasn't until Jed actually broke into the house during a fight and stopped him..."

She didn't say how badly she was injured and that it took her at least 6 weeks to recuperate; she missed out that part.

"My Father was mortified that he hadn't found out sooner; he blamed himself. I think that's what killed him."

Rex thought at that point she was on the verge of tears but she recovered herself and continued:

"Rex, I thought I had found someone who I could spend the rest of my life with, raise a family with but you know what he said to me once: '_You better get pregnant this time, I need the money from the Empire. I've signed up with them. They pay an allowance for every child we have.' _That's all he wanted._"_

The orchard was eerily silent when she stopped speaking, until Rex put his arms around her shoulders and held her.

It must have been several minutes before he finally spoke; she meant a great deal to him, more than any other woman ever had except, perhaps, Ahsoka, and it had never been like that with her. He knew there had been rumours, but they had not been lovers. She had had a crush on him at one point, he had realised, but it had never crossed his mind to take advantage of that.

"I just saw how he was talking to you, trying to persuade you."

"Rex, he means nothing to me now. He'll never change."

"But since then …..I thought he had succeeded…."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to be alone to think, to consider everything, to make sure ….about you...and you are just too distracting. You wonderful man."

Her decision had been that her past life was just that...past.

She planted a kiss on his cheek and walked off, looking over her shoulder, she smiled, as she left the orchard. He didn't need any further prompt, he knew that look.

Rex grinned and set off after her; he reached her just outside the orchard and was greeted with a searing kiss after she pulled his head down to hers and she wrapped her arms around him as far as they could go.

He wasn't going to refuse, he didn't think that this happened to many men, who looked like he did.

"So what have I done to deserve this?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing, just for being you. For being there."

"You make me feel young again."

She giggled. Then went silent and serious.

"A cred for them?" He asked.

"Nothing." She kissed him again, he looked around; they were isolated, it was a warm day, he pulled her down onto the warm grass, she giggled again. "Rex?" He soon stopped her giggling.

.

As she lay in his arms, she knew this was on of those perfect moments; the ones you wish could last forever but wouldn't. She knew at some time he would have to go and find his brothers, or they would come here. She'd been thinking about that a lot recently; the reasons he didn't go after them was that he didn't know exactly where they were and he couldn't trust the speeder on any long journeys. He said. She wasn't complaining, she liked having him here. She wanted him to stay. Permanently.

"There's plenty of room here, room for both you and your brothers." She said, tentatively. She had thought it all through.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"The house could be extended, more bedrooms and bathrooms, or even totally separate living space." She stroked his beard, as she was talking "or the workshop could be converted."

"Hmm," He replied and kissed her palm. "I like just the two of us."

"You would." She laughed, she did too but knew from what he said, what he was he wouldn't abandon his brothers.

They lay for a while soaking up the sun and each other, until the sun started to go down; Rex got up and pulled her up to him, "Better get those Roba fed again or they'll be trying to escape." They laughed as they walked back to the house; Rex veered off to the Roba pen to feed them. He reminded himself of Cut Lawquayne now; he had found himself a woman, with a farm. Those cute kids would be adults now or near enough; he hoped that time had been kind to them and that Cut and Suu were still ok. He smiled to himself. "Deserters eh." He said to no one in particular. He sorted the Roba; they always came to the fence now, to greet him, as they knew he would be feeding them. He filled the trough and left them to it; still pondering how Ana had managed to run all this by herself and headed back to the house, back to the woman who was waiting for him.

He finally realised it made all the difference having a woman love you, waiting for you.


	19. Preparations start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When my brothers arrive we can do a lot of the work ourselves. Felling trees, labouring, mechanical. Give us an instruction manual and we'll soon work it out. We're used to making homes from nothing; we're adaptable even now." There was well deserved pride in Rex's voice, as he said this.

  
Rex had been backwards and forwards to the town more times over the past two weeks, than in all the time he had been here. He had finally boosted the Comms tower and enlarged its capacity, with Essie's help.

Jed came by occasionally, although Rex was unsure whether it was more to check on him or to drop the items he had ordered as Essie couldn't bring them. He had also started keeping them updated on the Empire's activities in the capital. Apparently they were looking at reviving the mining industry but on a larger scale; they were in need of large amounts of raw materials and Seelos could still supply some of those with new mining techniques and that was how Raif had been employed again. Luckily they were in an area, that was not in the Empires sights yet. He would need to keep an eye on that.

Jed sat in his customary chair and Rex didn't argue with him but it made Ana smile to herself, as he reclaimed it as soon as Jed left. She handed Jed his Caf and the cookie tin, while Rex sat at the table, with his hologram map displaying. They had found it in her fathers workshop, after they had cleared out her diaries; she had decided to destroy them. They were her past and she was looking forward to a totally different future. She had never even known he had a holomap let alone know how to use it. Rex updated it and they were mapping where the Empire reached on Seelos on the shimmering blue display.

"Is the beacon working ok?" Jed enquired; he had found out about Rex and his brothers. He was ok with Clones, not so keen on droids. His home planet had been attacked by the separatists with a droid army; he'd lost his sister in that attack.

"Seems to be." Rex confirmed between crunching his cookie; anyone who hears it will think it's just some weird noise unless they're Mandalorians. They'd understand it and Clones, especially Wolffe, Gregor and Jessie; they would know."

"What about Stormtroopers?" Asked Jed.

"Not many ARC trained Clones, who are still stormtroopers left."

"No?"

"The Empire was even more careless with Clones, than the Republic."

"I can imagine." Jed replied.

Rex opened his mouth to give an answer but Ana's hand on his arm stopped him; Jed couldn't understand, he never would. Rex needed to let it go.

"I've measured up, you've got plenty of room; we can use timber from the forest there's plenty of it. That should shave some credits off the price but we need to keep it quiet. Only people we trust." Essie helped herself to the Caf and took a long drink. "Why does your Caf always taste better." She directed this to Ana, who just smiled.

"I told you so." Jed agreed. "This Caf is smooth and needs no sweetener, whereas yours…

"I'd stop there, you cheeky chakaar." She jabbed him in the back with her free hand.

There was a round of good natured giggling and sniggers.

"When my brothers arrive we can do a lot of the work ourselves. Felling trees, labouring, mechanical. Give us an instruction manual and we'll soon work it out. We're used to making homes from nothing; we're adaptable even now." There was well deserved pride in Rex's voice, as he said this.

.

Essie followed Ana to the Nuna's, there had been some scrapping between them and Ana had had to move a couple out, until they recovered; Bonnie had been eying them up as prospective snacks until they were now being put back.

"I have to admit, you're looking happier than you have in a long time." Essie opened the gate for her, it was difficult holding two squirming and pecking Nunas.

"I am Essie. I am. I know it's early days but he's …. I don't know how to explain but it just seems so right with him."

"I'm glad. He's not bad after all, and this, what you're both doing is good…..it's good for both of you."

"I hope they agree to stay. There's Gregor and Wolffe, and then someone called Jesse but he seems to spend a lot of his time off planet."

"They can still use it as a base. But it has to be their choice."

"I know. I'm just …"

"Worried Rex won't stay?"

"Yes."

"From the way he looks at you, you have no worry on that point. His eyes follow you around the room when he's not talking to anyone else." Essie chuckled. "I've never seen anyone that much enamoured if anyone."

Ana smiled, "Except you with Tula."

Essie grinned back, "You're as perceptive as your Mother. She knew I preferred women before I'd realised myself."

Ana went very quiet, "You've never talked about her, my mother. What was she really like?"

Essie sighed, "She was the best big sister ever; kind, caring, loved you and your father to bits. You're a lot like her, temper an' all."

Ana shook her head.

"You are." Essie sighed, "It broke my heart when she died."

"Dad couldn't bear to talk about her."

"Tula liked her."

"She met Tula?"

"Yes. Your Dad and I had not spoken in years but she came to New Seelos to see us."

"I thought you had just come back after being off planet."

"No. We only came back here after your Mother died. We'd promised to help look after you if anything happened to her…l'm sorry we failed."

"Aww, Essie." Ana flung her arms around her aunt hugging her.

.

Rex sometimes seriously thought he would wake up from a Bacta induced dream and be back on the Resolute or another vessel as he rolled off Ana and lay on his back. She snuggled close; he liked that part and knew he would soon doze off. Satisfied.

But there was a question Rex wanted to ask; he'd been reticent as it concerned her previous partner. But now he knew more about what happened between them, they had talked even more recently, he now felt he could ask.

"Our first time, Ana, there was one thing you said you had never done."

Ana was silent but he felt her move.

"And yet, you enjoy it….."

She knew what he meant.

"My ex – husband felt it was 'dirty', 'abnormal'. He never wanted it either, he said. He made me feel less than human by suggesting it."

Rex noticed she never called him Raif. "Another way of controlling you." He added.

"Hmm." She agreed and kissed him on the chin, snuggling closer under his chin.

He felt his eyes getting heavy, when he heard.

"Rex?"

"Yes?"

"Our first time…it was the first time in years that I had been treated like a woman, with feelings, and not like some…piece of meat or made to feel like an animal."

He felt more than heard the sob at the end.

"Hey…..sshh."

"I'm okay, I feel so lucky now."

They finally slept.

.

Ana was sitting at the table with the datapad laying in front of her. She looked up at him and he immediately knew something was wrong, her eyes had filled up with tears; she struggled to keep control, as she pointed to the datapad on the table, he sat down opposite and she gave him a data stick and datapad.

"The data stick was left at the door." He watched her as the data file opened. There was a title page.

'I know who you are Clone'

When he saw what followed, Rex knew exactly what had happened, he and Ana had been there, someone had recorded them making love, at Essie's.

"I'm sorry Rex, but you need to go." Her words hit him like the blaster had on Saleucami, out of the blue, "you need to leave before he gets here, before he brings someone, before they….come for you. I don't care what you've done but you don't deserve to be arrested or whatever he has planned for you."

"I'm not leaving you when he's around. Are you sure it's from him, that it's from Raif?"

Ana showed him the final screen.

'From your loving husband.'

"I'm not leaving you alone, not after what he did to you." Declared Rex, he would never forgive himself if he left and something happened to her. He wasn't going to let her face that bastard alone.

"What did he say to you as we left, when we saw him last?"

"He said he would get me; I thought he meant try to get me back, with him. I told him I was already taken."

"And that was when you were so distant."

"I had to make sure of my feelings and I needed to be away from both of you; away from any distractions."

"And I am distracting." He smiled to himself, at the thought.

"Yes, But please now you have to leave, if he knows who you are he might contact the Empire; especially if there's some kind of reward. He always needs money even if he is working. I know him."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Rex, please," she closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath, as if plucking up the courage, "I ...couldn't cope if anything happened to you."

He moved around the table to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her head; he knew there had to be some way out of this but the one he was thinking about may actually bring more trouble to both of them.

"Nothing's going to happen."

.

Rex finally managed to persuade Ana to go to bed and stayed with her until he was sure she was asleep, he re-set the perimeter alarms, armed himself, crept out of the house and set off for town on the speeder. The road was well lit by the light of the moon; luck was with him he needed to make good time.


	20. A confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex takes things into his own hands.
> 
> Rex crept up to the house; the ten years of training on Kamino, honed in three years of the bloodiest battles the Republic had seen in thousands of years, was ingrained in him and was still second nature, and he was able to get to the kitchen door before he was noticed. He had thought it a little lax that there was no look out.

The lights of the town were dim compared to the brightness of Seelos largest Moon, it was a clear, chilly night and it had lit up the road, as Rex pulled up on the outskirts of the town and parked up the speeder; he had thought about going and seeing the aunts but decided against it. If all this went to Haran, then he didn't want her family involved in it; he didn't want any of them involved. He could disappear, he had done it before.

Walking through the small town at this time, it seemed such an innocuous place; he was known here now and linked to a long-standing family. If everything went as he hoped, he would be able to stay and take up Ana's offer for all of them. He still couldn't believe she had made that offer and they were checking through the logistics of it all. If he failed…..he stopped walking at that thought. Had he really thought all this through?

He needed to sort this out with Raif, find out what he actually wants; Rex entered the Cantina. As he scanned the room, he realised it was nearly empty; nodding to a couple of old timers sitting playing Sabac at one of the tables, they had been there whenever he dropped by, and again to the younger men throwing arrows at the board on the wall. They seemed to be there most of the time; he walked slowly up to be bar.

"Ale please, Jax." He requested from the bartender. A dark ale, in a glass, was pushed in front of him, as he leaned against the bar; they even knew what his preferred ale was. He would have liked a good Corellian Brandy but he needed to keep a clear head.

He took a few swigs from the glass and scanned the cantina. He remembered exactly what the men had looked like especially Raif; he would recognise them anywhere. He took another swig and realised he had actually emptied the glass, turning to the Barkeep, he was going to ask for another one they weren't that strong but the Besalisk said, "They're gone."

Rex stared at him, with narrowed eyes." Who?" He enquired.

"Her ex and his mates." He said calmly, continuing to clean the two sets of glasses he was polishing simultaneously. "They were here, asking about you. Nobody said anything. He's not well liked around here. Not sure where they were going, but he, the ex, was angry. Especially at you. You really upset him, being older n'all."

Rex pushed his glass back towards Jax , who retrieved it and put it for washing. "Did you notice the direction they headed?" Rex enquired, nonchalantly.

"Course." Came the reply, "they headed west, into the forest."

"All of them?

"All four, on speeders"

Rex finished his drink, there wasn't enough alcohol in it to affect his judgement, as he left he heard.

"Careful Rex." The accent brought back some unpleasant memories that he immediately pushed down, they were the last things he needed.

By the time he reached the Forest he was focused; when he was coming up to the house he could see from a distance the lights had been switched on. He hoped that all that had happened was that Ana had woken up and decided to get a drink; he contemplated comming her but that could give him away, if they were there. He slowed his speeder and retrieved his macrobinoculars to check for visitors. He scanned the surrounding areas and checked the perimeter alarm; the nearest had been destroyed, by a blaster from the look of the damage. There was no sign of them, he carried on, with reduced speed; the speeder grumbling along.

Stopping on the outskirts of the property, he attempted to camouflage it with offcuts from the undergrowth. The result was rough but it would suffice; it would have to as he didn't, or rather couldn't afford the time to do more, they were probably expecting him. Upon reaching the house, he saw the lights were on in the kitchen; he distinctly remembered turning them all off, so as not to wake Ana. If there was someone inside, they may just be waiting to set a trap for him.

.

Ana woke up suddenly, almost jumping out of her skin and reached for Rex but all she found was a cold empty space beside her; her adrenaline spiked as she listened for him in the fresher or kitchen but could hear nothing. Her skin crawled as her instinct told her something was wrong; she didn't know what had woken her. She had slept more soundly with Rex by her side than she had in years and she had gotten used to it. Rex didn't normally leave her at night unless he was going to sort something outside and she feared that 'something' was Raif. She slipped out of the warm bed, into the cold bedroom and shivered, not sure if it was the cold or the current situation that caused it. She found her soft indoor shoes, pushed her feet in them and pulled her wrap on and headed for the kitchen to look for Rex.

He's usually in the kitchen. She tried to convince herself. Or has he actually left like I asked. He said, he couldn't.

She couldn't believe he would, not without saying anything. Opening the door she stepped into the kitchen, as she did so, Bonnie hissed and shot out, Ana watched her and then turned her head to come face to face with Raif. She gasped and retreated.

"Hiya, babe, happy to see me?" He pushed his way through the men in front of him to stand in front of her, "Took my advice has he, and left?" He pulled at Ana's arm, not hard but firm, "kriffing coward leaving you to deal with everything." He firmly dragged her back to the kitchen. Ana didn't believe Rex had left, she caught sight of his helmet in the dining room, he had been working on it, trying to link it up to his brothers, now that was something he would never leave behind, she knew that and smiled. She knew what she had to do now.

.

Rex crept up to the house; the ten years of training on Kamino, honed in three years of the bloodiest battles the Republic had seen in thousands of years, was ingrained in him and was still second nature, and he was able to get to the kitchen door before he was noticed. He had thought it a little lax that there was no look out but then just as he was about to burst in, the man came from the side of the house, realised who he was and tackled him like a professional boloball player; Rex hit the floor, with the younger man on top of him. Rex felt the wind being knocked out of him but he was still strong and fit and his instincts kicked in. He pushed the younger man off him long enough to get a headlock on him. Rex squeezed, he wasn't going to risk anything, this headlock was going to be lethal.

Then the pain exploded behind his eyes and blackness followed.

.

No, not Rex. Thought Ana as she saw him dragged into the kitchen; she desperately tried to keep calm. She had an idea of what she was going to do; something she should have done years ago but for that to succeed she had to be calm.

Regular breaths. Not too deep but regular. Stay calm.

She watched as they had him kneeling but unconscious on the floor.

The coldness of the stone floor was creeping into his legs from his knees, then he felt the pull against his biceps and he realised his arms were being held behind his back. When he opened his eyes, the picture he saw churned his guts, Raif sat with Ana at the table his right arm around her and his nose in her hair, nuzzling her. He lifted his head from hers and stared at Rex;

"She smells good, don't she...Clone… better than you've ever smelt, eh." He sniffed again. "Yeah...she always smelled good, too good for you, eh?"

He motioned to the two men holding him up to drop him; Rex slumped to the floor as he looked up he caught Ana's eye, and the fractional shake of her head.

_What was she doing?_

She turned to her ex husband. "Raif, What are you going to do with him?"

"Not decided yet, babe. What do you think?"

"I think you could just let him go."

"You're too soft Babe." He twirled his finger around a curl of her hair again and pulled her in for a kiss. It took all Ana's self control not to gag but she couldn't let him know that, in case he took it out on Rex.

"He helped me a lot with the smallholding, doing fences and repairs."

"You got me now, babe. You don't need him." He stroked her face down to her chin.

She needed to play him.

"Raif, it would really please me, if you let him go." She said in a wheedling voice and snuggled into his neck.

Raif seemed to consider this."It would please you? How much?" He looked closely at her. "Enough to do to me, what you did to him?" Ana blushed at the memory and the fact that she knew everyone in the room had seen that holovid but she nodded, slowly. If it helped Rex she would do it; she nodded and sealed it with a whisper into his ear, "That and anything you want." And a kiss that she forced herself to do.

"See lads, Ana's the perfect wife, cooks like one of those chefs from Galactic Centre and fucks like a high class whore. Just what you need." He removed a small brown box from his pocket, opened it, took a pinch of the orange powder out of it and sniffed it up alternate nostrils. Some deep inhales finished his actions.

Rex watched her intently; he could see that her eyes didn't confirm her actions. He scanned the room. Raif was high on Spice by the looks of it and the thought of Ana…..; the latter churned at Rex's gut but he needed to keep a lid on that emotion. He watched the men, mentally calculating his odds; he could probably take the three with him but Raif was an unknown quantity and was now unpredictable. He hated this thought but was hoping Ana could keep him occupied for a little while, as he had an idea what was going to happen next.

"Get in the bedroom babe I'll be there soon. It'll be just like when we first got together." And he finished the order with a bruising kiss, pulling Ana in tight. It was all Rex could do not to react.

Ana pushed it with Raif. "You promised, Raif." She said, looking over her shoulder, as she was heading to the bedroom.

Ana sashayed towards the bedroom, her hips giving a promise of more, much more and Rex had never seen her walk like that before but it kept Raif's eyes on her, whilst he managed to pick a small knife from the boot of one of his assailants and slid it in his instead.

"Well, That was easier than I thought, old man. She must be tired of you. Tired of that old body."

Rex started to snarl a reply but the arm around his neck cut it off.

Raif walked up to him, face in his face. "I thought I may have to do some forceful…...persuasion with her. But that can come later."

Rex broke free this time, "You hurt her, you Shabuir and I'll…."

"You'll Do What old man? Tell me!" He sneered, "because from where I'm standing you can do kark all."

Rex knew he needed to bide his time and hoped Ana would understand.

Raif continued, "Besides, she always liked it rough."

He sniffed, ”You know what old man,” he leaned close into Rex’s face, “I’m spiced up and I could go all night.”

Ana's voice came through from the bedroom, "Raif, I'm waiting."

He turned away with a self satisfied grin on his face, "Get rid of him boys and toss the body in the forest."

He headed towards the bedroom.


	21. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex dropped his head and dragged his feet, as they took him outside; they were practically having to carry him and he had put on a few pounds since his GAR days.
> 
> "Not so feisty now old man, eh. This is what you get for messing with Raif."

Ana went straight to the drawers, when she entered the bedroom, her walk now all business; she pulled out the revealing silk blue night dress that she knew clung everywhere and shivered as she quickly put it on. She then lay on the bed propped up on pillows, covers automatically pulled up in a defence response. She was ready, waiting.

She waited.

She knew she had to do this, to give Rex, the chance to do whatever he was going to do. She assumed he was going to try and leave now, to escape; this was the least she could do, he had just got caught up in her messy personal life. She had become lax about Raif, not doing her normal checks and then with Empire Day. She had allowed him to get close to her and she was now paying the price and would deal with the consequences, either way:

_I am well and truly fucked._

They were taking a long time and she couldn't hear or see what was happening; "Raif," she shouted, hoping she sounded...ready. "I'm waiting." She added the last with a touch of neediness in her voice and slipped her hand under the pillow to check.

It was still there.

Thanks Dad.

The sounds of scuffling and raised voices finally came from the main room; she resisted the urge to check on him and prayed Rex was still ok, hoping that this would help him, give him time.

And that he would understand and forgive her.

Raif's footsteps on the wooden floor indicated he was on his way. She had never forgotten the sound of that gait; she had often lain in their bed, in a state of abject fear waiting for him to finally come in. She was fearful now but not for herself; she had made her choice.

A sudden change of approach, she needed to delay him as long as possible and turned the sheet back ready, as she got back out of the bed; she ran back to the drawers, tidied her hair and sprayed perfume on. This felt so wrong and then the door opened and he was in the room; she turned towards him smiling, the leer on his face indicated what he intended to do.

"Ready Babe?"

"As much as you are?" She smiled wider, what she hoped was seductively and not the grimace it felt like.

"Oh, I'm more than ready babe." He looked her up and down, and smiled again. "You shouldn't have left me; we were good together. You wouldn't have had to go through all this, with him."

Although her stomach was churning, she knew she had to keep this pretence up. He walked towards her undressing as he did, dropping his clothes anywhere; it was a parody of a striptease and she could see he was aroused already. Ana looked up and saw him watching her watching him.

"Better than what you've had recently eh, babe." He pulled her into him, until there no room for her to move; grinding against her, "And it's all for you." He lifted her onto the bed, crawling until he was braced over her; his eyes ran up and down her.

"Yeah, those few pounds you lost have made all the difference. I can't fault the old man on his taste." He grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, it was hard and painful. She couldn't even respond before he had moved onto her breasts, the nightdresses ripped in his haste; his hands felt like vices around her arms and it hurt her. She swallowed back the bile that had risen in her throat and, as soon as his hands had move she reached under the pillow; he pulled her arm back.

Did he know?

"Not yet babe. Wait till I'm in you."

She'd always hated that he called her 'Babe'.

He lifted her up to him, so that her breasts were in his face and held her there. Ana forced herself remain still.

.

Rex dropped his head and dragged his feet, as they took him outside; they were practically having to carry him and he had put on a few pounds since his GAR days.

"Not so feisty now old man, eh. This is what you get for messing with Raif."

He fell to his knees, as if in defeat and retrieved the small knife; the two that were holding him overbalanced as they tried to haul him upright.

They should have just let him fall.

That was their first mistake, no second; the first was thinking they could even take him on. The third mistake was forgetting the Tooka; it leapt at the remaining man, claws extended ripping into his face, with that distraction Rex lunged up and to the left giving him three deep jabs to the stomach with the knife.

Someone kept their knives sharp. He was impressed with that.

The one on the right recovered sufficiently, to see his colleague writhing in agony, clutching his stomach in an effort to stem the blood; he wasn't succeeding. The Tooka turned her claws on the other as Rex now whirled around and slashed the one on the right across the face, his centrifugal force giving him enough speed to inflict deep cuts but that simply slowed his opponent down, as he was frantically feeling for the knife in his boot that was no longer there.

_The di'kuts weren't even wearing armour!_

Rex now faced the remaining one, who struggled with blood dripping down his face; this one had a blaster but had gone for his blade instead.

_Why?_

The two men circled each other; Raif's man must have looked thirty years younger than Rex but Rex had years of experience and training to draw on, holding his knife in readiness, those years won out; his opponent tossed his knife between his hands, back and forth, waiting.

_Bad idea._

Rex made his move and lunged at him mid throw, causing the knife to be deflected and leaving Rex an open body to aim at. He threw his weight behind his lunge aiming for the stomach area again, and pushing him to the floor. No bones to hit, all soft tissues, it bled easily. He vaguely realised his other opponent had stopped groaning and this one was being more trouble, recovering sufficiently to bring the heel of his hand up under Rex's chin and started pushing his head back.

Fek!

Rex stabbed again harder, angling the blade upwards and twisting. He knew many ways to kill with a knife; the Anatomy of a Kill had been ingrained into him as a cadet and reinforced during ARC training. He could use any number of implements, including his bare hands. Feeling the hot wet substance on his hand, the pressure under his chin was reducing and finally fell away; he removed the blade and rose up from his knees, he suddenly wondered where the third man had gone. He received the answer as he finished straightening up.

_Chakaar!_

The tight choke hold, he found himself in.

.

Ana couldn't wait any more, it would have to be now, she could feel him getting more and more aroused; she reached again for the blade and slid it quickly to her side. She needed to be certain where she was going to put it. She ran her fingers lightly down his ribs; Raif moaned. She stopped; she felt her courage ebbing away.

"No…don't stop…..more babe, more."

She ran her fingers slowly down his ribs again, until she felt the lower end of his rib cage, manoeuvring the hilt slowly in her hand, she lined it up. She felt herself gulp and then pressed the tiny button on the side of the intricately engraved silver hilt. It buzzed as it slid into Raif's side. He jolted and stopped still, looking directly into her eyes. "Babe" he questioned her; his eyes opened wider, as he realised what she had done, his hands came together around her neck and squeezed.

"Bitch!" He spat out; she could barely breathe. This was the Raif she knew, recovering her courage and retrieving the knife she positioned it again. He seemed so focused on killing her that he did not realise her intent again, until the last second, until just before she pressed the vibroblade button again and it shot into his heart. The pressure reduced on her throat as his hands became slack and as she lay back, the colour slowly returned to her vision which had been greying out.

.

The choke hold was a strong one but Rex still had the small sharp knife; even as the lack of oxygen caused the edges of his vision to blur, his training came through and he slowly drew his blade across the forearm of his opponent. The pressure lessened as the man screamed with pain. Rex twisted out of his grip, twirled around and slashed his throat; there was no resistance as he had instinctively covered his slashed arm leaving his upper body open to attack and Rex had taken full advantage of that. As if in slow motion, the man collapsed backwards, with a look of disbelief on his face, clutching the wound, which was bleeding profusely.

Rex frantically searched for the blaster that had been lost in the fight; finding it he walked past all three assailants, casually discharging a bolt to the head of each.

"Always make sure they're dead." He muttered to himself, his breath gradually slowing; it had taken longer than he calculated.

"Ana." He shouted, as he rushed back into the house, hoping he was not too late.


	22. Different ways of coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He flattened himself against the wall and pushed the door; it flew open, hit and rebounded from the wall as he leapt in, blaster primed and ready to fire.
> 
> He had been ready for anything but the scene that faced him; he would have wagered his life on anything but that, as he took in the scene that confronted him.

Rex entered the kitchen, his back against the wall, blaster held double handed, standard urban entry, and scanned the room; it was clear. It was silent except for a mechanical humming sound in the distance. He swallowed, his apprehension increased; he knew that sound, knew it well, too well. Moving quickly but silently, he crept towards the sound. The hum was in this scenario menacing. He flattened himself against the wall and pushed the door; it flew open, hit and rebounded from the wall as he leapt in, blaster primed and ready to fire.

He had been ready for anything but the scene that faced him; he would have wagered his life on anything but that, as he took in the scene that confronted him.

The mechanical hum continued.

"Cyar'ika," He said gently. Ana didn't respond.

"Switch the blade off." Still no response.

"Ana, switch the blade off and drop it." She was frozen, kneeling on the bed, blood spattered everywhere.

He moved towards her slowly, one step at a time, no sudden movement.

"Ana…" He tried one more time.

Her eyes blinked.

"The blade, switch it off."

She pressed the off switch.

Her hand continued to shake, mimicking the now ceased vibrations but she still didn't drop it. Her eyes fixed on him. He took a step towards her; the blade followed him.

"Ana, just drop it, please. It's me, Rex." She blinked at him again and, as the glimmer of recognition appeared in her eyes, she dropped the vibroblade, like it had just been retrieved from a furnace. Rex moved towards her and kicked the blade away. He was not sure yet if Raif was dead, if he wasn't, he soon would be; but for now his main priority was Ana. He moved onto the bed and gently pulled her up from her kneeling position, off the bed and pushed her out of the bedroom. She never said a word.

He had seen this before in the midst of battle.

"Are you hurt?" He was patting her down but got no reaction; the blood was everywhere and it was difficult to tell what was Raif's and what was hers, as he could already see two nasty scratches on her arm, that were oozing blood.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Again there was no response from her and he gently pushed her to the fresher in the other bedroom. He pulled the nightdress off her, it was ripped but seeing no other wounds, he started the shower for her and guided her into it.

She stood like a statue letting the hot water fall over her.

"You'll be ok for a minute." he assured her gently and returned to the other bedroom.

He contemplated checking if Raif was alive but decided it didn't matter and finished him off with a head shot, just in case.

Rex was bred for killing and had never had any compunction in removing anyone, who was threatening him and his own, especially after Umbara. That had sharpened his need to protect them.

He went back to Ana, at least she had moved and had braced herself facing the wall, letting the water run down her back.

Rex retrieved the soap and handed it to her. "Here, use this. Get all the blood off and then we'll decide what to do."

.

Back in their bedroom Raif's body lay on the floor, a voluminous dark red cape of blood pooled around him. He was not sure whether he had got on the floor by his own volition or if Ana had pushed him. He rather thought it was the former given his size. Rex grabbed him by the feet and pulled him through the house to the outside. He finished with all the bodies piled up outside. He had an idea what he wanted to do but maybe needed to check with Ana, if she was up to it. She was worrying him.

He could still hear the shower running; he'd better check on her. She was still there, the water having run cold she stood, shivering and pale, lips tinged with blue but all the blood had been cleaned off. Leaning in, Rex switched off the water and wrapped her first in a towel and then in an embrace. He finally saw the marks, livid bruises on her arms, rib cage and neck. She was stiff in his arms, like a droid and said nothing. He pulled her gently to the kitchen; he had cleaned the blood off the floor as best he could and he now sat her in front of the open fire to get her warm. He poured her a brandy, which she drank back in one.

"Ana?" She looked to be in shock but he hadn't been exactly sure what Raif had done to her and now she seemed to be coming around from that shock.

"Is he dead?"

"Yes."

"The others."

"All dead."

Her breath hitched a little and he thought she was going to cry.

"All of them."

"All."

"Where are they?"

"Outside."

"We could dump them in the forest, let the animals get them."

He was surprised how calm she was - calculating.

"We could use the repulsor lift." She added, as she stood up. Revitalised.

He pushed her back down, "It's ok, I'll do it. You sit and get warm." He ordered and pulled the blanket around her and then turned her to face the fire, "I won't be long."

.

Rex disposed of the bodies far enough away that he felt comfortable leaving them and that they would not be discovered by any sentient being.

He checked on Ana a couple of times as he was finishing off; she was subdued but seemed alert, offering to help him. A couple of minutes after dropping the last one off, he heard the howls of several animals. Possibly a couple of Nexu, just like the one that attacked him. There wouldn't be much left to find of the bodies but he couldn't feel any regret over what had happened.

The lights were still on when he drew up in the speeder, he couldn't imagine what Ana was feeling. Although he had been bred to fight, it was as a soldier; he took no pleasure in the killing, it was something that he did when needed. This had been needed to protect his own. He would do it again in a heartbeat.

When he entered the kitchen, Ana was on her knees scrubbing at the spotless floor.

"Ana what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the blood," she replied, preoccupied with the scrubbing. Rex could see nothing, the floor was spotless. "Ana, it's clean; it's all gone." He bent down and covered her hands with his and stopped her scrubbing.

"Look!" He took her hand and wiped it on the floor, pushing it back under her eyes, "See."

It had the desired effect and she stopped, slumping to the floor. "I thought you weren't coming back and it was still there."

"It's all gone." He pulled her up to her feet and embraced her feeling her lean into him, shaking slightly. "Let's try and get some sleep." He supported her as he led her to the bedroom. She stopped, immovable "No,"

"Ana?"

"Not that room!" She replied, he could see the panic in her eyes and realised what she meant.

"OK, let's go in my old room."

"Yes. Yes.."

Leading her to the room that he used to occupy, the bed was still made up, he gently pushed her down onto it and covered her up before going and checking the perimeter. He would have to repair the alarms tomorrow. He returned a few minutes later and joined her, pulling her close she was still shaking.

"I did the right thing, Rex, didn't I? He was going to hurt you, I know he was."

"You did right, Cyar'ika. If you hadn't, I would have."

He held her tight hoping she would eventually sleep; she seemed to be dozing when her eyes shot open.

"Where's Bonnie?"

He couldn't believe she was actually thinking about the Tooka at this time; "I'll find her." He would look for her, if only to put Ana's mind at rest, anything to help her.

She lay back as he left to look for the Tooka; he could remember her attacking his assailants, so he then found himself standing at the door shouting "Bonnie" in a slightly higher pitched voice than he normally used, desperately trying to sound friendly. He walked around the house twice before he heard a pitiful mewling sound coming from near the Nuna shed. Crawling on all fours he finally found her, in the Nuna house, licking her back leg; the Nunas for some reason standing guard.

"Aww, Fek!" He swore, when he saw her. He gently lifted her and she let him, her mewling softer than ever and that made him think she was badly injured. It looked to be a broken leg but he couldn't be sure but she was in pain. He carried her back to the house, wrapped her in a towel and put in a box near the fire, making her as comfortable as possible and then went to get a blaster.

He finally found Ana's small Q2 blaster, he didn't want to disintegrate the Tooka but he needed to put it out of its misery; he walked back to the kitchen, checking the settings, as he went. He was stopped by the image of Ana standing at the table, with box on it stroking the Tooka, whilst examining it to find out what was wrong with it. She was murmuring to it.

"I think her legs broken." Rex started, "I was just going to…."

"No!"

"She's in pain."

"I can set it."

"She's in pain, it's not fair…."

"I'll give her something, a reduced amount of analgesic and I've got some Bacta left, Tula gave it me."

She had already started grinding up some tablets and was adding them to some blue milk; watching her, Rex decided not to push the matter. It seemed to take her mind off what had happened and if it helped, so much the better. She spooned the mixture in the animals mouth, it licked it up. Ana went to look for the medikit.

The Tooka was quiet; Rex thought she had finally died but no.

"Rex, I need your help."

He was at her side in a second and could see now what she was doing; she was splinting the leg.

"Hold her please."

He braced himself for the hissing, spitting and scratching that inevitably followed trying to restrict the creature. It yawned, it's wide toothed mouth showing every tiny, sharp tooth; he held its front legs and body tight. There was an initial yowl and then it stopped, quiet, still, as if it sensed they were trying to help. Ana finally finished and he let it go; squirming it shuffled around until it was comfortable, yawned and curled in a ball, albeit with an oddly shaped leg. Ana satisfied, put the the box next to the fire and stoked it up a little, so that it would be warm for the animal. She gave Rex the briefest of smiles.

Different people had different ways of coping.


	23. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tula was the closest person to a doctor that the small town had, her and an old med Droid but the locals preferred her. Rex could understand why. She looked as if she would break in the smallest gust of wind but in reality was as tough as old boots, having survived slavery with a Hutt for a number of years and escaped.

Rex braced himself, the Tooka was more like herself and was eyeing up his arm, as he held her down for Ana to remove the splint. it was a tough old feline but treating her had helped Ana by giving her something to do.

Splint off, the Tooka squirmed out of his hands hissed and sprang to its feet; its leg buckled a little and when it stretched out, it was at an odd angle. It didn't stop it though; jumping off the table it limped off, with its usual disdain.

Rex was just happy to see Ana smile at the result.

He had watched as she attempted to get over the threshold into her old room to get some clothes. She could not physically do it. Eventually he decided that they should move her things into the room that they were now occupying and Ana had become energised at the idea, spending the next day painting and decorating their new room.

It now looked nothing like her old bedroom. She had even painted the furniture. Rex wasn't bothered either way but it appeared to have helped Ana to move on. The old bed was taken out and burnt.

Sleep was just on the horizon, when Rex felt Ana turn and lean into him; this was the closest she had lain next to him since that night. He had not pushed her, hoping she would tell him when she was ready. He felt her kiss his neck and her arm curl around him. He turned, kissed her and she responded. He stepped up the pace turning the kiss into something more passionate; again she responded.

"Are you Ok with this?"

"Mmmm." She murmured, he heard the hitch in her breath."I've missed you Rex." As she ran her fingers down his spine.

She was back; his Ana was back.

.

The chill Ana had developed over the last few days had worsened and she retired to bed early. After watching a repeat of the Mid Rim Second Division Boloball play offs, which had been disappointing, Rex had joined her. Recently, she had seemed much better mentally but very tired; the whole episode had affected her, physically and mentally.

He woke up in the early hours hot and the cause was Ana, who felt like an overheated blaster. She had put one of the long nightdresses on before retiring, as she was chilled but now with her temperature, it was sodden with sweat.

It worried him; she had never previously shown any sign of physical illness but had never been right since that night. He had put all his work to contact his brothers on hold, to make sure she was okay and these last few days she had been more like her normal self.

Definitely ill, she had had symptoms all day; alternating between fever and chills, with a headache. She was now delirious, and didn't respond to questions. She turned to him, her breathing raspy and short; her eyes, bloodshot, with almost black shadows underneath, skin grey. She grabbed his hand and squeezed hard, trying to talk but was barely audible. He did make out one word.

"Hot"

.

The room was hot, too hot; she swung her arms and legs out from under the quilt.

"No!" She heard Rex's baritone voice in the distance ordering her.

_Why does he keep putting the quilt back on? it's too hot._

_Can't move._

_Too hot._

_Throat hurts._

_It's too cold, who opened the window? Need covers. _

_Need Tula._

_The covers were wrapped around her tucked in keeping her warm. She forced her eyes open. _

Rex?

.

"Tula?" He repeated. "She'll know what to do?" Ana nodded.

He had asked the question several minutes ago; he dressed, as fast as he had done in the War.

"You're going to have to get up and get dressed and go in the speeder."

He told her going around the bed to help her; her attempt to get out of the bed left her collapsed bonelessly at the side. He lifted her back on the bed. He dressed her, and wrapping the quilt around her, lifted her to carry her out to the speeder. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. He needed to hurry, luckily it was a clear night, so he could see his way easily, much like the night a few weeks or so ago.

She clung to his neck and as she regained consciousness, she whispered in his ear. "Love you." He pulled her closer. "Love you." He didn't answer.

He strapped her in the speeder, well covered, it was chilly, and set off. Although it was the fastest, he had made it into town, it still seemed like an eternity with Ana drifting in and out of consciousness, trying to talk but only producing incoherent noises. The town was quiet, even the Cantina was closed, its neon light with the missing letters still flashing though. He headed quietly to The Store, he didn't want anyone to stop him.

Although Jed would have been helpful.

Rex carried her to the door rapping loudly on it.

No answer.

He tried again, longer and louder this time; an upstairs light went on, a window opened and the sound of two voices floated down to him.

"Who is it?" Asked the soft lilting tones of Tula.

"Not sure." Was the reply from Essie.

Rex answered for them both."It's Rex here, with Ana, she's ill."

There was a commotion upstairs and within minutes the front door opened and he rushed inside; ushered to the kitchen and ordered to put her on the table. He complied, as carefully and as gently as possible, afraid he would do her further harm. Tula bustled in for an examination, while Essie heated up the wood burning stove. Tula was the closest person to a doctor that the small town had, her and an old med Droid but the locals preferred her. Rex could understand why. She looked as if she would break in the smallest gust of wind but in reality was as tough as old boots, having survived slavery with a Hutt for a number of years and escaped.

She shone the tiny torch into Ana's mouth and throat, and tutted.

"Has she had any infection that appeared to clear up?"

Rex thought over the last couple of weeks. "Nothing that she has mentioned."

She glared at him "Has there been anything out of the ordinary happen over the past few weeks?"

The fight.

The scratches.

"She was scratched on her forearm", he lifted it to show them "it happened a few weeks ago but it seemed to heal cleanly." He was gabbling like a shiny. "Is that what caused this?"

"I don't know."

"Fek it! Medics nowadays never know anything." He swore. "Can you help her?"

Tula put her hand on his arm, just like Ana, he stared at it.

"Yes, I think so." She seemed calm. "Let's get her prepped." It took a couple of seconds for that register with Rex. "What for?" he exclaimed.

"We need to ensure that she can breathe." Ana's breathing was now raspy and shallow at best, she was struggling. "I have to perform a minor operation to get her airway open so she can breathe and then we'll reduce any infection."

Rex was holding her hand, afraid to let go; she was still hot and he heard every breath she took. Essie had the instruments boiling on the stove; Tula carefully removed them and put them on some freshly laundered green cloths.

Old fashioned, no Bacta. Damn the Empire!

"You'll need to hold her down, Rex." Tula looked at him. "This will hurt her but any painkillers may depress her breathing rate further and she can't afford that."

Rex nodded, he exhaled not realising he had been holding his breath, as he leaned over, he wrapped his large hands around her biceps and braced himself. She gave a small moan and her eyes flickered but did not open fully. He held fast, as Tula nodded to him to say she was starting. She wiped Ana's neck with antiseptic and made a small incision, it bubbled with bright red blood and she immediately fed in a small plastoid tube. As soon as she did this, Ana's breathing became deeper and more regular; he released her, except for her hand. He needed to hold it; he could not explain why.

Tula continued to work, checking on the inside of Ana's mouth and throat.

"The infection has accumulated in her throat and has caused severe reaction in the lymph nodes there." She examined further, "There also appears to be a grey pseudomembrane spreading across her throat and blocked her airway. This operation will allow her to breath whilst we attack the infection."

"Can't you just cut it away?"

"Good question, but I don't know how far it goes and if I cut into it, if it would release more toxins into her system." She washed her hands under the hot tap using a disinfectant wash.

"I want to attack it with what I know will work but may need to call someone else"

He stood holding her hand but didn't think she realised, as she was desperately fighting the infection; an arm gently laid on his shoulder but he still watched Ana not daring to move in case something happened.

"She'll probably be out for hours while she fights it." It was Essie's voice "but we need to talk and she gently pulled him away, reluctantly he let go of her hand and followed.

In the kitchen the table was laid with a pot of steaming Caf and cookies; Rex couldn't even think of eating at this time but they pushed a mug and plate in front of him.

"This infection," began Tula, "I've seen it before. When I was a medic with the Hutts. It's rife among Spice users."

"We need to know the truth of what happened, what caused it." Finished Essie.

Rex looked between the two women and realised what they were asking of him

"Fek no, she never. I never saw…. I wouldn't have let her."

"And you?" Essie pursued the questioning.

"No. Never felt the need." He watched them again. "I swear. On my honour."

Essie snorted, turned away and back her eyes narrowed, "How then?"

He and Ana had agreed not to tell anyone what happened with Raif but perhaps this is the only way.

"We had a visit from Raif and a few of his friends."

"Osik!" Swore Essie, "I thought he'd left after Empire a Day."

"He returned and but he's gone now..." He was going to explain but Essie put her hand up, palm facing.

"I don't need to know any details except" and she took a deep breath before continuing, "is he likely to be back?"

"No."

"Good."

.

He sat with her while she fought the infection; her condition alternated between fever and chills at a moments notice. She didn't wake up but dreamt. He had left the room and heard her say Rex but by the time he returned with water, she was unconscious again. He dribbled the water into her and she drank but did not regain consciousness.

Late one night, as he sat with her, rubbing her hand. He was tired as he had been to and fro looking after her animals; the constant travelling and working, moving from one house to another was tiring and she was still drifting in and out of consciousness.

Essie called him for supper; he kissed her hand, patting it before he left the room. The aunts put on a good spread, they always did and he started to tuck in, his worry had not diminished his appetite.

"How are you doin, Rex?"

Rex's fork hesitated halfway between his plate of Nerf and bean stew and his mouth at his surprise at the question.

"I'm fine Essie, it's Ana we should be worried about." This was the woman who had threatened to pull his arms off, if he hurt Ana; that threat appeared to be off the table now.

"I..." Tula coughed and Essie continued, "We ...appreciate what you've done for her and continue to do for her. We were wrong about you. You're a good man. One of the best.'

Rex nodded, "I understand why you were worried, I would have been."

Essie nodded back, "You're welcome here anytime, Rex."

"Thank you." It meant a lot to him, that Ana's family had finally accepted him. "I'll go and sit with her a bit longer."

Tula nodded and got up to take his plate; she touched his shoulder as she walked past, "I'll get you some Caf."

.

Rex sat down with his Caf; he would soon have to leave, to return and do some more chores. He wanted everything to be right for her when she returned. He took her hand; it was a normal temperature. His hopes were raised; he used the thermometer at the side of the bed to check her temperature. It was normal.

"Tula, Essie." He yelled.

They came rushing in; Tula taking the thermometer off him and checking it again.

"It's normal." She sighed.

"Why isn't she waking up? asked Essie; Rex's thoughts exactly.

"Let's see." Tula gently tapped her face.

"Ana, wake up for me." She tried tapping again.

Rex leaned in and tried, "Ana, Cyar'ika, wake up." Her eyelids fluttered open and she tried to speak; Essie produced some ice cold water for her to sip; she sucked at it greedily, so much that they had to take it off her. She grabbed Rex's hand, squeezed hard and gave a small smile.


	24. Further Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ana should be on the mend now. The med Droid has checked her and all the infection has gone but she is still unconscious, a coma."
> 
> "A coma. How?" Rex needed all the details.

Rex was rushing back to Lonlea on the speeder; Essie had said it was urgent. He was worried; she had deteriorated that was all he knew. These feelings were a new experience for him; he had lost comrades, friends and brothers but never a lover. This was a 'first' he did not want to experience. He pulled the speeder up outside the house; it wasn't parked carefully he no longer cared and rushed inside.

Tula met him at the door, "Rex, she was fine one minute, the next..."

She ushered Rex in, "I'm out of my depth Rex; there's nothing on the Holonet matching this and the old med Droid hasn't come up with anything. She's holding her own at the moment."

There were three of them in the back, a strange man sat at the table with Essie.

"Rex, sit." Instructed Essie; "This is Jay. he's a Doctor from New Seelos. A friend of the family from way back. His father and Ana's father knew each other, when they were young." She poured Rex a Caf.

The man nodded, "Rex."

"I called him." Tula explained, "as soon as it happened, luckily, he was at home and he's got a personal flyer. He came immediately." Tula looked worried, they all did.

"Ana should be on the mend now. The med Droid has checked her and all the infection has gone but she is still unconscious, a coma."

"A coma. How?" Rex needed all the details.

"I don't know. That's why we called Jay, he works at the University hospital, on some of the more obscure diseases." She took a deep breath. "The Droid didn't know what it was. He's our only chance. He's going to do some tests."

Rex saw the large doctor's case and several boxes behind him; "What tests are you going to do?" Rex pulled himself together, if this man could help her, he would do everything to help plus he needed to understand what was happening.

.

There was the battery of tests; blood, saliva and lumbar puncture the products of which were fed into the mobile test laboratory he had brought with him and had been left in the other room.

"You came prepared." Rex commented, as the tests were being analysed.

"Anything for family." He said looking serious. "They are the only ones I have now apart from my daughters. My father and I used to come to visit, for holidays when I was young but it stopped after my father died. We lost touch." He continued to construct the apparatus he brought with him. It looked crude to Rex's eyes; he had been used to the best, most up to date when he was in the GAR.

"When Essie called, I couldn't refuse. It also came at a good time for me, gave me hope, gave me purpose." He clicked the final piece of what looked like a complicated jigsaw together. "There."

"What is it?"

"An atomic level diagnostic scanner. My colleague, at the university hospital designed it. It's experimental but if nothing comes from the other tests we can use it to see what is happening in her brain."

"Is it safe?" Rex regarded the ramshackle contraption; he was unsure about this. He remembered that they had them on Kamino, Fives had told him, and Kix had known about them but this device looked crude.

"Of course, we have tested it."

"On who?"

"Wamp rats."

"Wamp rats?"

"Yes. They're an ideal subject."

"Is it safe on humans?" Rex almost growled this out. He wouldn't lose her to some unsafe, experimental medical device.

"Be assured, that I would never do anything to hurt her, or any patient that I treat."

"Okay." Rex felt the muscles in his cheeks tense, as he clenched his teeth. "What do you need to do?"

"Wait for the other results first. She's stable. Be patient."

Rex turned abruptly, losing patience with the process, and went into Ana's room; she lay as if she were sleeping. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand it was cool to his touch. At least she wasn't burning up. He pulled up a chair, next to the bed; he had heard that people in a coma could still hear you, so he started talking. He told her what he done at the house with her animals; he explained about the tests and who Jay was.

He told her how he felt about her.

.

"Well, that is rare!" Jay commented, as he looked at the blood results; "she should have antibodies for that virus, it's so common."

"Which one is that?"

"Rhinacyria, most people have some variant of it by the time they reach their teens."

"What is it?" Wondering if he had had it and given it to her. As a young clone and later he'd had more needles stuck into his shebs, than he'd had ration bars.

"It's a mild virus causes runny nose, sore throat, possibly a cough."

"I'm going to do the atomic level scan to find out exactly what is going on." He made further adjustments to the apparatus and attached it to her head, chest and hands.

"Is there anything I can do?" Asked Rex;

"Just keep her still." Came the reply.

The contraption, Rex could think of no other description of the apparatus that was now attached to Ana's head, was whirring softly and as it scanned each part of the brain, that particular electrode lit up. You could see the progress it was making, as it worked it's way around the brain mapping it. Finally it was finished and Jay removed it from her head and carefully laid her back down on the bed. She still did not wake.

"Now what?" Asked Rex impatiently; all this was taking far too long.

"I transmit the results to my colleagues at the University, who advise the best course of action."

"What? She could Fekking die before they decipher that."

"That's it?"

"What?"

"It's been transmitted on a secure link and we wait."

Rex took a deep breath, he really felt like hitting someone or something, but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere.

.

Rex put his hand over his mug, as Essie went to pour another Caf for him but he was already wired with frustration and he didn't need extra Caf to make him worse. This waiting was worse than when he was in the GAR.

Jay jumped up from his supposed sleep, to answer the comlink when it pinged. Rex knew he had been pretending to sleep to avoid the questions he had asked ...continually.

Jay listened, the occasional um and Ah to signify understanding and then he went to the printer and pulled off the flimzi print out showing the diagnosis.

"Well…" started Jay, "That's a one in a million chance."

"I don't want to know the odds but can she be cured?"

"Yes." Jay responded with a smile "and it's fairly straightforward procedure but we need to make sure that she has antibodies for the Rhinacyria, in the future or the next time she may not be so lucky."

"Why?" Rex needed to know exactly what was happening.

"The Rhinacyria virus can mutate and carry infections to all different parts of the body, now normally in humans they can fight this but occasionally the antibodies are reabsorbed back into the body. Spice can mutate the normal virus to something more serious, resulting in the grey membrane. That's happened here and lodged in the brain, causing inflammation. The coma is its way of protecting itself." He paused, "the Spice…. "

"She was attacked and scratched by a spice user."Rex jumped in with the explanation before anyone said anything.

"If they were bleeding as well that would account for it."

Tula and Essie exchanged glances.

"He was bleeding a lot, he had been stabbed before he attacked Ana." Rex was ensuring no one was asking too many questions.

Jay looked at the occupants of the room and decided against it.

"I have lots of antibodies." Rex announced, "I was jabbed more times than I care to remember in the …..army. Can you synthesise some from my blood?"

"Probably but we are getting ahead of ourselves; at the moment she has inflammation in the brain that needs reducing. I have the medication for that and will administer it. Once she recovers consciousness and I'm happy she's strong enough we can look at the inoculation for her."

Tula, Essie and Rex hung on his every word.

"I sense a but here." Stated Rex.

"Because the antibodies I synthesise from your blood will, I assume, be fairly robust, she may have a reaction against them and become ill again."

.

Rex sat pumping his left fist, forcing the blood through the pipes to the other contraption Jay had set up.

"That's enough Rex; I'll unhook you now." Jay gently removed the needle from his arm and gave him a swab to cover the small injection point. He automatically bent his arm at the elbow.

"How long will it take to synthesise?"

"A couple of hours at best, up to twelve at worst."

He wandered around the shop not knowing what to do with himself; he could have gone back home but didn't want to miss any developments. He hated this feeling of powerlessness; he hadn't felt like this in years not since…..Umbara. He stood at the door of the room they shared when he first came to town; he often wondered what she saw in him.

A man with half a life.

He shook his head now, he was getting maudlin.

.

It took Jay six hours to synthesise the inoculation; he decided to administer the inoculation before she recovered consciousness to avoid reinfection.

It was a gamble.

The improvement took 72 hours to appear and he wasn't there when it happened.

He should have.

Rex had been going backwards and forwards to and Essie's and Tula's, whilst Ana was recovering. He still didn't know enough to do everything at home and look after her. He should have but he bowed to Tula's expertise.

After several weeks of nursing Ana was getting better. He tried to get over every day but had so much to do recently, he had missed a couple of days. Instead they had had long com conversations, especially about the preparations that had ceased and the fact that his brothers still hadn't shown up. Ana had suggested a flying droid, which was a good idea, except that Gregor hated probes and they usually looked like probes.

He loaded several blankets onto the speeder, as it was definitely chillier, just in case she could come home.

Entering the town, he noticed there were the normal speeders parked up by the bar, including Jed's; normally he would have dropped in to see Jax and have a chat but he was probably busy and so headed straight to Essie's and Tula's.

Ana was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea; she still looked weak, and seemed to have shrunk. The infection had taken a lot out of her; her skin almost translucent and her eyes still shined. She was beautiful but in a pale delicate sort of way. He knew that he loved her; she had gotten under his skin, stuck there and he wouldn't have it any other way.

.

Rex stood at the doors to the small balcony, his arms crossed and resting on his chest, the night air had a chill about it but it didn't bother him, as he stood gazing at the night stars. He had decided to stay tonight, all his jobs at home were done.

"Where the Fek are you, Ner Vod," He said, whilst scanning the horizon.

"Rex?" He heard the small imitation of the voice she used to have; turning around he saw Ana leaning against the door jam with both her wrap and the quilt pulled over her shoulders. "I missed you." It sounded like a struggle for her to speak still. Although all the infection and inflammation had gone; the final inoculations has caused a few problems and it had taken all her strength to fight them all.

"Hey, you should be in bed." He replied softly, afraid if he spoke louder that it could knock her over. He realised she was leaning, as she couldn't stand holding up her own weight yet.

"I wanted a change of scenery."

"Fed up of me already." He quipped.

"Never." She replied and he could see tears well in her eyes.

"Hey, come here." He held his arms out and she leant into them. He held her up, she was no weight at all. "You need feeding up." He murmured into her hair.

"Rex?...I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired."

"You still need time to recover." He had wished fervently that they had the medical expertise, they'd had in the GAR and Bacta tanks but this was an undeveloped outer rim world and it didn't have many of those. He still held her and the feeling, that he could have easily lost her, washed over him and it scared him, more than he cared to admit.

"I want to go home. Take me home Rex."

He looked at her long and hard, perhaps it would do her good to get home; to be among her own things, her animals. "We'll talk to Tula and Essie again." He murmured as he rested his chin gently on her head.


	25. Another Brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fek it Cap. What have you got yourself into?" He swore to himself. Every instinct called for him to jump up and show himself but he tamped that down and waited. He could see their faces and could read their lips; he wanted to find out more before he walked into it.

The coordinates were correct, he had checked them but out of ingrained habit and precaution he didn't land right on them; he needed to do a recce first. He hadn't really believed the Dadita message when he picked it up, even though the Code was on it - Kamino, Home.

He had not replied. He wanted the element of surprise.

He brought his small craft in as near as he could, landed, and pulled together his kit.

Usual things blaster, comlink, rations and other bits and bobs he had picked up on his travels that he thought would be useful.

He was tired; this had been a long trip and then he came back to what. Those two arguing having wound each other up so much, neither were backing down anytime soon and no Rex. The tank couldn't send out signals and his commander was AWOL, gone for months. No sign they said. It had taken him two days to sort everything out in the tank and to calm those two down, to some reasonable level and then he picked up the code. He didn't know how Rex put up with them all the time. But then perhaps he didn't, perhaps he had done a runner. Before he left he gave them strict instructions and he was hoping fervently that they carried them out or else everything would go to Haran again.

He used his training as an ARC Trooper to move stealthily to a position where he could observe the property he had seen on his landing. The property was the ctual coordinates he recieved.

"Farmhouse." He mused, "With outbuildings plus additional work started. No evidence of the numbers occupying. Sophisticated perimeter alarm." He went through all the information in his mind. Being this careful had kept him alive this long. He saw the woman come out from the house and enter the vegetable garden; he moved, keeping close to the ground to keep her in view.

"Unarmed inhabitant, female."

He observed her, gathering intel like the good ARC Trooper that he was, had been; she bent down and appeared to be planting something in the ground. She worked methodically, dig, plant, water. All along the line, when she reached the end she stood up and rubbed her back. She turned and he could see her features closer now. She was older than he previously thought but had a head of curly, dark red hair reaching her shoulders; he magnified the image and saw the green eyes. He had never seen that colour green before, wherever he had been; they were striking. He also noted the vivid red scar, that looked as if it was only just healing, at the base of her neck, just under the Adam's apple.

She didn't look dangerous but he had found out to his cost that looks could be deceptive.

The woman continued with her planting but she had slowed now and rested between each plant, seemingly struggling to continue. Then she stopped and looked up as if she heard something. He knew it wasn't him, as he hadn't moved; his knees were paying testament to that.

He saw who she was looking at; it was a face he knew as well as his own.

Rex.

"Fek it Cap. What have you got yourself into?" He swore to himself. Every instinct called for him to jump up and show himself but he tamped that down and waited. He could see their faces and could read their lips; he wanted to find out more before he walked into it.

He watched as his friend pulled up this strange woman touching her face and holding her in a way that could only be described as familiar, intimate.

'Cyar'ika, come in now, you've done enough today.'

'I'm OK. These beans need to be planted or I…we...won't get a harvest.'

He watched and saw her slump against Rex who held her even tighter, a hold that changed to an embrace, his hand on her neck, a lingering kiss.

'I told you to give it a rest.'

Jesse could almost hear his Captain say it to him, as an order.

'Rex…'

'No. You're no use if you're ill again.'

The woman didn't argue again as Rex had swept her up and carried her back to the house.

"What are you doing, Ner Vod?" Jesse said to no-one.

Rex stopped and turned abruptly, looking straight at the undergrowth where Jessie crouched. He stayed still, hardly breathing but could see Rex scanning the undergrowth, his sixth sense telling him he was being watched. Jessie read his lips again.

'Let's get you inside.'

There was no argument from the woman this time.

.

Ana was kneeling and planting the last row of seedlings; she had rested just like Rex said she ought to but then felt the need to do something again, so came out to finish the planting. She smiled, he would be angry for a few seconds then she saw Rex's boots stand in the middle of the row she had just planted. She had never heard him approach.

"Aw, Rex, I'll have to re do that row now."

Looking up, her stomach lurched and she nearly keeled over; she saw a thinner version of Rex with no beard but a greying scruffy half growth on his face. He was dressed in civilian clothes and wore a sort of brown poncho but he had Rex's boots on.

Only it wasn't Rex.

Heart pounding, she sat back on her haunches;

"Who…..?"

"Me first, why did you call me Rex?"

Her mouth opened and closed.

"Any answer?"

"You look like someone I know one."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Stop playing games, you know who I mean."

"l'm not sure..."

The man primed his blaster, pointing it at her. "Stop stalling!"

The threat was there, she swallowed and felt her voice disappear to a whisper; it happened when she was stressed. She replied huskily.

"Are you one of Rex's brothers, he's been trying to get a hold of you."

"So why's he still here?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Then let me tell you, Ner Vod." Rex's voice, deeper than this brother's rang out and he turned towards Rex. The two men moved toward each other and clasped each other's forearm, finishing with a backslapping hug. Ana watched them fascinated by how similar they looked, even down to the build.

"About time you came back, any news?"

"No, another dead end but then I've managed to get another lead, although this one doesn't seem very promising either. Pirates."

"We'll talk later, after you come to the house and get cleaned up."

"And you explain just what you're doing here." Rex turned back sharply at that pointed comment but just nodded to his brother.

Ana stayed silent through all this and followed them back to the house.

She made Caf while they talked and gave them Citron Drizzle cake; it had been her father's favourite recipe and she had not made it in a long time but it was quick, easy, and not so tiring. She caught snatches of their conversation and from what they had been saying she realised that this one was Jesse and he had been searching for his close brother Kix, who had gone missing shortly before the end of the Clone War. Rex had explained all about him; how close they had all been and after he had removed their chips, Kix had just vanished. They had started an investigation, then been called to Mandalore, then Order 66 and their investigations had come to an abrupt and violent end.

.

Jesse made himself at home, with Rex's help, and was able to get a shower and a shave. He then tucked into lunch that Ana made for him, with Rex's help. He was like Rex, when he first came, wary. He had the same voracious appetite as Rex and when he had finally sated it he said, "Wolffe and Gregor will be along shortly. But they have had a bad time lately."

"I was struggling to get a signal through to them, once I'd recovered."

"Really?"

"And what does that mean, Jess?"

Ana looked between the two men and got the feeling that they needed to be alone to have whatever discussion they were heading for.

"I'm going to lie down." Announced Ana, as she rose from the table. "I think I have done a bit too much today." She moved to Rex and gave him a peck on the cheek; he held her hand for a few seconds before saying, "I'll clear up after you."

She turned to the other clone in the room; "It's good to finally meet you, Jesse. Rex has told me a lot about you all." She smiled, before she retired to the bedroom.

Both men watched her leave the room, Rex with affection, Jesse with suspician.

"What the Fek have you got yourself into?" Questioned Jesse, Rex stared hard at him.

"Let's take this outside?" He had a feeling that Jesse would not be having a quiet conversation with him.

Rex walked outside with Jesse following, he turned, hands on hips, "Spit it out then."

"This set up Rex, with the invalid. You turned into Lawquane or something? What has she got on you? Threatened to turn us in? Is that why you haven't gone back to the Tank?"

Rex felt his cheek muscles twitch, as he counted to ten before replying.

"Her name's Ana and I'm only standing here because she saved my life."

"This I have to hear."

.

Ana lay on the bed listening, it had gone quiet after she heard Rex suggest that they go outside.

Obviously Rex hadn't told her everything about the war and these men; Jesse looked so much like him. But he would have, she concluded, they were both Clones. Sometimes since the illness she forgot things, then she suddenly felt very tired again and never heard Rex come to bed.

The moonshine had woken her it was so bright and she had forgotten to close the blinds; it never seemed to bother Rex. She stretched, rose and slowly walked over to close them before deciding she needed to use the fresher; she stood and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dark shadows under her eyes, her complexion paler than normal, the scar, a livid red circle, in her jugular notch, stood out against her skin, parts of which looked translucent.

"No wonder he thinks I'm an invalid." She whispered to herself.

"No he doesn't, not really. I've put him in the picture." She started, Rex had this knack of creeping up on you. "Come on back to bed, girl. You still need your sleep; we'll get the colour back into your cheeks, if I have to make you blush at least once a day."

He always could make her laugh.


	26. Brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now she really wanted to meet his brothers.
> 
> "I'm Ana. Come in, we're expecting you. Please sit." directing them to sit at her kitchen table.
> 
> The two men exchanged wary glances.
> 
> "Can I get you some Caf?"
> 
> "No thank you ma'am. We won't have time." The more proper of the two replied, while his hand rested on his holstered blaster.
> 
> "Yes, we will." The grinning one, interjected. "Plenty of time."

Ana opened the door slowly, her blaster already primed and aimed at the anticipated entry point; two older men, Rex's and Jesse's age stood at the door.

"Could you please put down the weapon, ma'am, we're here about the Captain". She studied the two men, who looked very much like Rex and Jesse, they also had various forms of greying facial hair. She was intrigued, as since Jesse arrived, when she was resting, she had done more research about the war that they all fought in, and knew more about the clones. When Rex had nightmares, he reverted to that strange language he used and talked about "Ner, vod", 'My brothers.' Although she herself recognised some of the other words, they were Mando'a, both her father and Aunt used them but that was a question, for another time. Now she really wanted to meet his brothers.

"I'm Ana. Come in, we're expecting you. Please sit." directing them to sit at her kitchen table.

The two men exchanged wary glances.

"Can I get you some Caf?"

"No thank you ma'am. We won't have time." The more proper of the two replied, while his hand rested on his holstered blaster.

"Yes, we will." The grinning one, interjected. "Plenty of time."

Ana brewed Caf, also retrieved the fruit cake she had made, from the Conservator, thinking if Rex and Jesse liked it, then they might. Taking surreptitious looks back at them, she could see them both observing the details of the room; exactly like Rex and Jesse had first done. They both rose when she came back.

"Please sit, Rex and Jesse have gone into town but they are on their way back; they won't be long." The two men glanced at each other, as she put the cake with a knife, in the middle of the table. "Help yourselves." She added and returned to get the Caf.

When she returned half the cake had already gone and one of them said.

"Delicious cake, ma'am, Thank You."

They all sat quietly drinking Caf until she said "So, who's Wolffe and who's Gregor?" and looked from one to the other, until the less serious one admitted to his name "Gregor, Ma'am."

"So you must be Wolffe." finished Ana, fixing the one with the prosthetic eye, with a look daring him to reply, finally he said, "Yes, Ma'am."

"My name's Ana, not ma' ?" The silence returned. When Ana finally tired of avoiding Gregor's stare, which was almost a leer. She rose saying, "I have some work to do, please excuse me."

"Anything we can help with, ma'am?" Asked Wolffe, suddenly finding his voice.

"Oh no, stay, eat. Wait for Rex and Jesse; and my name is Ana." And with that she headed outside to feed the Roba with the scraps she had collected, and wished that Rex would get back soon. Jesse had been difficult enough to deal with, he was suspicious and guarded, and now these two. She vaguely remembered offering to put them all up, adding an extension to the house, but that was before her illness.

.

Rex took control of the speeder, and they were returning from a profitable visit to town. Essie had got everything that both he and Ana had put on their list, plus some items that Jesse required. Both Essie and Tula treated Jesse just as they treated him now; and they seemed almost happy to see him. They sent also some foodstuffs, so that Ana would not tire herself out cooking. Jesse had behaved himself but Rex could tell that something was troubling him and eventually he pulled the speeder off the road and came to a halt.

"So, Ner Vod, what's eating you?"

"I still don't like this...here."

"Fek it Jesse, we've been over this."

"Those women treated you like family."

"They are family."

"No. We're family."

"Do we really have a problem here Jess?"

"Can they be trusted?"

"Neither have any love for the Empire, especially Tula but they do love Ana and would do nothing to hurt her."

"And you by proxy, is that it?"

Rex waited before replying, he had an admission to make to his brother, "Jesse…. I'm in love with Ana. I've never known anyone like her. She makes me feel ...as if I belong here."

"Fek it! Rex, you're a soldier, born and bred to fight."

"Does the fight have to be a war?"

"Is there any other?"

"The one for a normal life."

"We're not normal, Rex, have you forgotten that and does she know?"

"She does and she accepts it."

"Are you sure? She hasn't seen the reality of the accelerated ageing."

He didn't have an answer but started up the speeder again and toed it.

.

When Rex and Jesse returned she left them with their 'brothers', four identical men; she had tried not to stare, but the only way you could really tell them all apart were the hairstyles and facial hair, which they all seemed to favour in some way. Except for Rex, she would always know Rex.

Wolffe had a prosthetic eye but their personalities were so different. Wolffe was aloof and formal, whereas Gregor was overly familiar. He got up close and personal but she didn't think he realised what he was doing that. Jesse, he practically ignored her. The one thing they all did was eat large amounts, which for Ana was good; she appreciated it when people liked the food she prepared. Gregor especially liked the fruit cake, so she had to bake another one tonight for them. But she finding them tiring, although she soon realised that they tidied up after themselves and cleaned up after the meals.

Tidy!

After dinner they sat outside; it had been an unusually warm day, so she brought some chilled beers and salted warra nuts for them to snack on.

"Could get used to this." muttered one, she wasn't sure which but it wasn't Rex.

"Look Rex, I understand. You have been on your own for a long time, and I don't count us in that." Jesse paused before saying the next part. "If she offered it to you on a plate, Fek, I can't blame you." He still had a problem with her. Ana moved back from the door before she heard anything else; she might hear something that shattered the little bubble that she was currently living in.

He had not explicitly said so, but she knew he would be going back with them, but not for how long. They, rather Gregor, kept talking about the large Joopa they were hunting. He had even named it. Ana had never seen one although she knew they were extremely large worm-like creatures that only lived in middle of the desert, that sloped away from the prairie. Wolffe had been very quiet for the whole meal and then helped her clean away and at that point he had asked some very personal questions. She had answered as well as she could

.

It was getting late so she put some more snacks on the table, just in case, together with some Caf in a heated jug and brandy, and left them to it, then retired to bed to read. She undressed slowly and quietly, straining to listen, checking if she could hear what the men were talking about but they were being extremely quietly spoken, in fact she wasn't sure that they hadn't gone outside again to talk. So she resigned herself to waiting till Rex came to bed before she found out anything.

Wolffe helped himself to the Brandy,

"So, ner Vod, Are you going to be settling down here then. Just like Cut, It looks very cosy."

Jesse helped himself but said nothing. He had made his feelings known.

"Nice little set up Rex." Added Gregor and he gave his brother a firm jab in the ribs with his elbow. Rex glared back. "This is not a 'set up', it is Ana's house and her food and you would do well to remember that." Gregor had the good grace to look slightly abashed, as he helped himself to yet another piece of cake. Jesse was very quiet during this and Rex had not mentioned the other preparations that they were doing. Although Jesse did know, something was happening, he'd picked that up himself and put two and two together.

"So, are you coming back with us?" Wolffe was always straight to the point.

Rex rubbed his hand over his head before he replied, "Yes." He didn't look happy with the prospect. "For good?" Wolffe, asked in confirmation.

"Yes, well no, not for good." Rex replied flatly.

"What are you going to do?" Wolffe persisted.

"l'm not sure yet. I need to talk to Ana. We'll sort something out." Rex was not letting anything out to panic his friend. "Now, I've had a long day, so I think it's time to retire." Rex deftly cut off the conversation. He showed them to the room that had been Ana's, "You two should be ok bunking here for tonight. Jesse's in his ship." He paused, internally debating what exactly to say. "I need to discuss something with Ana. Well talk again tomortow." And before he could be asked any more pertinent questions he left and headed for the room he now shared with Ana.

Rex wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to Ana. She would be upset if he left and when it came to that, he was a coward. He pushed open the door to their bedroom and could see her lying in the bed, only her reading light on and holding one of the old fashioned books she had in her bedroom. He recognised it, she had explained it to him once, what it was about; a Young Queen and her Knight fall in love against all the rules that governed their land. It was an old book.

It sounded familiar.

He looked and smiled.

"Something wrong with the fekking lights?" He grumbled. Ana giggled, she knew he would say that, she shuffled and removed her nightdress, then held the bedclothes open for him. He smiled, as he moved towards her breasts, which were already anticipating him.

.

"Well this is interesting." Commented Gregor as he saw the large double bed in the room Rex had shown them to.

Wolffe snorted in reply, not rising to the bait. Gregor didn't give up, "So, which side of the bed do you prefer Darlin'."

Wolffe ignored him again but put his data pad on the bedside cabinet at the left and announced. "I'm having a shower."

"Want some company?" Asked Gregor.

Wolffe glared. "Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?" Making an appropriate gesture.

Gregor sniggered, that always got him; winding Wolffe up relieved the boredom, that and slinging for Joopa. It never worked with Rex. He was a little more relaxed than Wolffe most of the time, but this arrangement was a little different. He settled himself down on the right hand side of the bed and sniffed under his arms.

_I'll last another day._

He lay back on the bed with his arms behind his head, scrutinising the room.

Wolffe came back out of the refresher, "all yours Vod."

"Nah, I'm good."

"No, you are not. You're in mixed company and smelling more like Boost everyday; that's not good. So get in it. It's a water one. Hot."

He sniffed again, "Hmm, perhaps you're right." And headed off to the 'fresher, "Real hot water?" Checked Gregor.

"Very real, very hot water, Ner Vod, enjoy." Wolffe settled down with his datapad.

.

The rhythmic squeaks coming through the wall confirmed for Gregor, that his brother and friend, had finally found himself a good woman and he was enjoying her at that moment. From the other noises he heard, she was enjoying him too. He sniggered and jabbed Wolffe, who was reading his datapad, in the ribs. "Rex still has it in him." He nodded his head towards the wall, "or rather in her."

Wolfe rolled his eyes.


	27. All brothers together - for a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie forces Rex to think about their accelerated ageing.
> 
> “What about the ageing?"
> 
> "What about it?"
> 
> "Have you talked with her about it?"
> 
> "We've gone over this. She knows."
> 
> "Yeah but have you really talked about it, how it may affect you. We've not had the easiest of lives."
> 
> "She understands, that we may not be together as long as….she'd hoped."

Jesse kept his distance, much as he had since he first came but watched as Ana and Rex, both up early, prepared breakfast for all of them; plenty of eggs, roba sausage and bacon. They worked well together, the easy intimacy they had was clear for all to see. Ana was smiling, as she watched them, as she watched his brothers eat. They still had prodigious appetites, she then cleared everything away and went to feed the Nuna's.

Over the last few days she had changed; she didn't look like the invalid of a few days ago, when he first arrived. She had suddenly put some weight on and seemed stronger; he could see what Rex had seen in her.

Jesse put that thought out of his mind; Rex was still wrong.

This was wrong.

Kix was still missing.

He left as soon as he finished his caf

"Fek it man, she's fat." Gregor had watched her leave the room, and he leaned towards Wolffe.

Wolffe glared at his brother's rudeness, he had watched her, closely and Rex, as they prepared the food and drinks for them, refusing all help. "36 by 24 by 37 and she's not fat, she's normal. It's just your fantasies are unreal."

"How did you find that out?"

Wolffe sighed and pointed at his prosthetic eye, with a thick forefinger.

"How long have you been able to do that?"

Wolfe shrugged. "Since this" and pointed at his prosthetic again.

Gregor giggled, "You're a close one, you are."

.

Jesse caught up with Rex at the Roba pen; he was leaning over the gate. He had made that from scratch and was proud of his work; he'd be damned if the sow escaped through that one.

"This is what she's made for you, Rex, the proverbial Roba Pen."

"Jess…" he said warningly, "you don't understand."

"Oh, I think I do; she's not bad looking; she feeds you up, massages your ego and other things, I suppose."

Jesse could be crass when he put his mind to it. Rex did not rise to the bait, he was always like this when a lead didn't pay off. Part of Rex was convinced that Kix was dead; after all these years there had been no contact. He thought the leads Jesse was following were probably other brothers. The initial leads, that the CIS had him, had been the most promising, the most logical, after all they had been after Tup when his chip failed, otherwise Kix would have found them. He was convinced of that; Kix was a brilliant medic and exceptional soldier.

"I told you, I love her, Jess." It was as simple as that.

"She means as much to me, as you three do." That was the best way he could put it.

And now he was torn.

Jesse looked at his commanding officer, his friend, his brother; he saw a man who had found his soulmate and that they belonged together. A small part of him was jealous, another happy. Rex had kept them safe, enabled them to survive. He backed off, a little.

"What about the ageing?"

"What about it?"

"Have you talked with her about it?"

"We've gone over this. She knows."

"Yeah but have you really talked about it, how it may affect you. We've not had the easiest of lives."

"She understands, that we may not be together as long as….she'd hoped."

Jesse leaned on the pen now.

"Do you understand?"

Rex was silent; it told his brother all he needed to know.

"You realise, it isn't fair on her. You'll start ageing more, with more problems, she'll be a nurse not a partner. You can't get away from that."

There was no answer from Rex but Jesse knew he had made his point and that was all he could do.

"I'm going tonight, to follow up on that latest lead."

"Are you sure? Can't you stay a little longer, just give her a chance. I know, she wants to get to know you all better."

"No. I have to go now before the trail gets cold; I have to try."

"I know Ner Vod, I know. We'll load you up with supplies." He placed his hand on his shoulder, they were okay. Jesse was just looking out for him.

.

Ana carried the box of food to the small craft that Jesse used; she knew he didn't particularly like her. He had barely spoken to her since that time in the garden but she wanted to make sure he knew about the plans and, it should come from her and not Rex. He was leaving soon. She knocked on the ramp.

"Jesse are you there?"

Several seconds passed and Ana was already fidgeting, adjusting her hold, as the box was heavy, before he appeared at the top of the ramp.

"I've bought some supplies for you." And held out the box for him to take. It took a few seconds before he came down and retrieved it from her reluctantly.

She stood a little while, with a awkward silence between them.

"Yes?" Jesse finally spoke.

"You're always welcome here you know that."

"Am I?"

"Look I know that you don't like me, but you're Rex's family, so as far as I am concerned you'll always have a home here. We've got plans."

With that she turned to head back to the house; it had not gone as she had hoped.

"It's not that I don't like you." he called after her. "it's just I don't think you're right for Rex. You're dangerous for him."

"I would never do anything to hurt Rex." She replied vehemently, twisting back round to face him.

"Not intentionally. But…..never mind." He shuffled his feet looking as if he wanted to say more but then he finally spoke.

"Thank you for the offer, the food and …..look after Rex." He turned quickly and strode back up the ramp closing it behind him, not giving her chance to reply.

.

Repairs to the tank and speeder took longer than Rex anticipated, and Wolffe and Gregor had ended up spending weeks, at the house, while they sorted them out; it appeared they were also stocking up the tank on the fruit cake and loaves that Ana baked. Both Wolffe and Gregor paid attention to her; Wolffe the perfect gentleman, precise and mannered, interested in what she said. Rex had noticed that he spent a lot of time talking to her. Wolffe had a way with him when it came to women; they liked him and Ana obviously enjoyed talking to him. Gregor overly familiar, invading her personal space, watching her, laughing at her and making her laugh too. She got on well with both of them; he appreciated that. Jesse had kept himself aloof; he'd had one or two conversations with her, before he left. This he knew from odd comments Ana had said.

"You know I don't care about this ageing thing; I wish it wasn't there but it is, so we deal with it." She had said one night, when they were getting ready for bed. "We're both lucky to be here." She had said variations of the last comment several times since her illness.

As he watched her laughing and joking with his brothers, both of whom looked far older than she; Rex realised how he and Ana, must look to other people, not that he cared what other people thought but it highlighted what Jesse had said. It had never seemed to be a problem but this was making him think and consider his position, as Jesse had asked him to.

He had a point.

After lunch, most days Wolffe helped her clear away the plates, wash and put them away. She talked easily to him telling him about how Rex had rushed her to her aunts when she was ill and saved her life.

"He's repaired all the fences for me as well."

"You saved his life."

"Yeah, but he also helped with repairs on the Nuna cages,"

"You let him live here and fed him etc."

"He boosted the signal so you could find him. He was so worried about you three."

"Harrumph."

"He was, he told me all about you. You, Gregor and Jesse. Does your eye hurt?"

Wolffe touched his eye,"No it doesn't."

"Good." She paused. "When did it happen?"

Wolffe became motionless.

"I'm sorry it's none of my business." Ana turned to go.

"No it's Ok, it's just that not many people ask any more. It was at the Battle of Khorm and it was a Force user called Assajh Ventress; she used a lightsaber."

Ana's mouth formed into an 'o'. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Wolffe, sorry that all of you, had to do what you did."

"It's what we were bred for." Replied Wolffe straightening up.

She rested her hand gently on his forearm and reiterated softly. "I'm still sorry." She paused again before continuing. "Could I look at it?"

Wolffe took a short step back before replying gruffly "Huh, Huh." And waited.

"You'll need to sit down, I'm a bit of a short arse." She pointed to the dining chair, which Wolffe gently sat in. She moved closer to him and looked all around his eye and the scar tissue. "You, Gregor and Jesse are welcome to stay here anytime, you know that. Make this your base."

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"We could make more bedrooms and extend, so there were other wouldn't have to move around in that old tank, all the time, catching those big worms. There's plenty of room around here."

Wolffe didn't reply.

"I'm sorry, didn't Rex say anything. I discussed it with him, we've been looking into it. I…sorry. I'm butting in. It's your business you need to talk about it." She turned looking Wolffe straight in the eye and touching his forearm. "I mean it, I'm not just saying it, you're all welcome to stay. To make this your home, if you want. You only have to say. It's your choice." With that she flashed him a smile and went outside to do some work in the garden. He stood for a while in the kitchen, considering what she had said; nobody had ever actually offered him a home before. Not without conditions, like you fight for people you don't know, don't care about and treat you as disposable.

He was speechless.

.

Rex leant on the door jam drinking his caf and watching them all talk; she had been feeding his brothers up and they were both basking in her attention. He knew and understood that feeling. She made him feel like the only man on Seelos, when she lavished care and attention on him and he enjoyed it. But he had to face facts, he was too old for her; he had met her too late. She didn't deserve to be lumbered with an old man or three or four and it didn't matter what she said, seeing them together just confirmed it for him.

His mind was made up; he knew what he had to do.

.

Wolffe and Gregor turned away when Rex was taking his leave of Ana; she obviously didn't want him to leave, them to leave and Rex was trying to comfort her. Wolffe didn't like it; he didn't like to see her upset even though he had only known her for a short time but...

They had loaded up the Tank and set off Gregor was bouncing, possibly had too much Caf and sugar, he never knew when to stop, but was also looking forward to finally getting 'Big Bongo', "Di'kut." He muttered and turned to Rex. Wolffe studied his friend hard and then turned to look at the small figure of a woman watching them from a distance; he magnified the image with his cybernetic eye.

Her hand was held to her mouth and he could see now wet trails running down her cheeks, she had held back before; the prosthetic was a blessing and a curse. He didn't like seeing her cry because he liked her, and she didn't deserve to be hurt.


	28. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was looking for 7567 and now they found him. There was a choice to be made.

The luxury of a fully working temperature controlled armour, had been disposed of years ago, meaning living in the desert was uncomfortably hot; Wolffe missed the armour more and more.

They had just caught their second small Joopa having been out in the desert six standard weeks and Wolffe had realised something.

He had brooded on it.

He didn't like it.

He was going to try and talk some sense into his brother.

"You can be a shabla di'kut, at times, Rex."

Rex didn't answer.

"You have no intention of going back to her have you?"

Still no answer.

"That woman has been the best thing that happened to you since Mandalore."

Rex turned, glared but still didn't say anything.

"Fek it, Rex. She loves you, she wants to be with you."

Rex turned slowly, "I didn't promise anything."

He saw the look in Wolffe's eye and waited for the outburst, the real reason. "You didn't even give her your real name at the beginning, did ya." Wolffe said, jabbing him in the chest, it was all coming out now. Wolffe didn't like how he had left Ana.

"She found out and I told her who I was."

"And?"

"She accepted it."

"Fek it, Rex."

"She offered. I took. They owe us."

Wolffe looked at his brother searching for the Rex he had served with, the honourable man; the one who had saved him.

He didn't recognise not the man standing in front of him.

He'd spoken to Ana, spent time with her; she was a good, thoughtful woman, saved his friend's life and made both him, Gregor and Jesse more than welcome, as his brothers, his friends.

"She told me that we could all stay there anytime, just because we're with you."

Rex shook his head and turned to leave, Wolffe pulled him around to face him again.

"I haven't finished."

"Yes we have, Wolffe, leave it."

"No, she deserves better than that. She was in tears, when you left."

"And how many tears, have we shed over lost brothers." An image of Waxer came into his head as he said those words

"That's not her fault."

Rex looked at his brother, he'd seen him like this before, but never over a woman.

"If you want her, go get her."

Wolffe's fist shot out faster than he thought he could still manage and connected with Rex's jaw; whose head snapped back but his years of training had ensured that he had already launched himself at Wolffe, who then parried his counter attack.

Gregor stood leaning against the door frame, watching with an amused look on his face; then he realised that this was getting serious, after Rex had put Wolffe in a headlock, he decided to intervene.

"Fek an all, Ner Vod. It's a skirt."

That stopped them both.

"Leave it Wolffe. She means nothing to me. A distraction. A means to an end." And with that he turned on his heel and entered his quarters, leaving Wolffe to stare at his disappearing back.

He didn't get it, didn't believe that for a moment; he'd seen them together. Something else was behind this. He turned his glare on Gregor, who shrugged his shoulders and went to monitor the Joopa.

There was now an uneasy truce on the tank.

.

Wolffe checked the data stream again, yes, there it was, Someone trying to contact Rex again and it wasn't Ana. He deleted it immediately and flung the data pad across the desk, in slow motion he saw it slip and slide down the gap at the rear.

"Kriff." he muttered and bent underneath the desk to retrieve it, as he stretched his hand out, he felt a piece of flimzi that appeared to have been jammed against the wall seam. He pulled at it and it came away easily, manoeuvring himself backwards he came out from under the desk and had a good look at the paper, a holographic image.

"Kriff." he muttered again; the subjects of the image came into focus.

"Fekking Barve!" He stormed to the back of the tank, where he knew Rex would be and met Gregor, standing in his path. Rex was at the back facing them both.

He needed to see Rex alone.

"Let me get at him." He growled to Gregor.

"Rex?" He motioned to Rex to go somewhere private. Rex nodded and touched Gregor on the shoulder he moved aside silently.

"I believe this is yours" started Wolffe and handed over the flimzi picture he held. Rex snatched it off him and looked at it, taking it all in, in a few seconds.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was jammed in one of the wall seals." He paused, "You both look...happy." It was his opening move and standing close to Rex, with his face millimetres away, he continued. "Now tell me she means nothing to you." Rex stared at the image, lost in thought.

"You're right. She meant, means a lot to me and for those months, we were happy, and I wanted it to stay that way... for her." Rex paused, he was thinking through his phrasing carefully. "I wanted to stay. I don't know why I said what I did"

"She loves you." Stated Wolffe.

"Yes and I love her …...that's why it's best I leave now and stay away. She'll only get hurt, the longer I stay with her. Look at us Wolffe, we're old men and we'll die early from haran knows what and I would be leaving her alone." He paused. "This kriffing accelerated ageing." He clenched his fist and took a deep breath. "This way, she won't be tied to an old man, who'll die years before his proper time."

Wolffe shook his head, calmer, his brother was back, "Rex, this should have been her decision to make, not yours and you've taken that choice away from her. You should know better." And with that accusation, he turned on his heel and stalked off.

Gregor had been watching the exchange, closely. "He's right Rex, you should have given her the choice. Its what we fought for, why we left. Being free to choose, and that means everyone." he had made his point and left it at that.

Rex sighed, despite what his brothers had said, he knew he had done the right thing; he and Ana, had strong feelings for each other, especially after what happened with her ex-husband. The longer it went on the more attached she would become to him, the deeper those feelings would become and the more it would hurt her, when he died sooner than her. He didn't want to hurt her. This was for the best, better to let her go now, let her hate him. She would recover and she was young enough to find someone else, someone her own age.

Jesse had been right.

This was right.

He kept telling himself that this was the right choice.

Rex turned his attention to that big Joopa that had been waiting for them and that Gregor was determined to get. He went into their living quarters, Wolffe was working on the datapad, when he heard Rex enter, he closed it off and glared at him, leaving without saying a word. Wolfe was prone to lengthy silences; he would get over it. Rex shook his head and sat down to check the recent activity himself; they still had to keep vigilant, as the Empire was everywhere and although the others were decommissioned, he was still a deserter.

All that was to change, when the Phantom and its crew landed looking for 7567.

.

"We've got company lads, let's deal with it. Wolffe you Ok?" He muttered something but agreed reluctantly because he knew Rex was right. Wolffe was still seething, he had always thought Rex was an honourable man; he had managed to save himself and Gregor by getting them to remove their chips, even though it was the most outlandish story you had ever heard. But it was Captain Rex doing the telling and it almost cost him the 501st. It was only Skywalker's intervention and Mandalore that had saved him from reconditioning due to battle fatigue.

That outlandish story had proved to be true.

So now they were three old men scouring the desert for Joopa, as they still needed large amounts of protein because of their metabolism.

And Rex. Rex gets himself a decent woman, who loves him, even Wolffe could see that but then he leaves her because of some fear of dying before her.

It suddenly dawned on Wolffe what Rex's problem was.

"Haar'chak!"

It was Rex, who was frightened, who didn't want to lose her, just like he had lost Ahsoka and all his men who had died needlessly.

Well not entirely.

Rex was scared of losing someone he was fond of again; he had lost men and he always took it badly, especially the Citadel, Umbara, Tup, Fives and finally Kix's disappearance, after he had been investigating Fives chip theory. The medic just vanished. Then Rex came to them with the chip story. He first convinced fGregor and then himself and was just about to go through his old company, Torrent, in the 501st when Mandalore happened. Now he was obsessed with protecting him and Gregor, and he can't protect everyone, so he leaves her and tells himself it's for her own good.

"Shabuir!"

Now someone was looking for Rex and he knew who it was.

.

Rex swung the gun around to face the walker; he was content to go out fighting. It was as it should be for a clone bred to fight. He pulled the holo out of his breastplate and took, what he expected to be his last look at it. He'd put Ana's scarf on under his armour. He was ready.

Ana.

This was even better, if he could keep the Imperials from messing up Seelos as they had other worlds. He pushed the flimzi back in his breastplate and started his bombardment of the walker.

.

Well that had been interesting, invigorating, with these young people; now they were on their way to the Rebellion. It had been a unanimous decision, even Wolffe, although he wasn't sure exactly what they could do to help but it was as Gregor said, pay back time.

The Tank, their home was destroyed beyond redemption and Wolffe found Rex going through the few items he wanted to take with him; each of them had only a few possessions even after all this time. He was gazing at the holo on flimzi, that Wolffe had found earlier.

"You could still go back; we could swing by her place and…." Wolffe got no further.

"No Wolffe, she's better off without me. I can't go back now and turn her world upside down again. It's too late." Rex closed his eyes and made a noise that sounded like the nearest thing to a sigh Wolfe had ever heard from his Vod. He looked very much like he did after Fives had died and when his retrieval of Echo brought it all back.

Almost defeated.

It was only ever almost with Captain Rex.


	29. Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex finally meets up with Ahsoka again.

Rex had never felt so alive; the events of the last couple of days reinforced his belief that he was bred to fight and only came alive when he was in combat or on a mission.

It invigorated him.

He strode along the corridor in the midst of these young people, who he had recently fought with and headed around the corner. He had never intended coming back with them but Gregor had seemed more focused and even Wolffe had howled again, for the first time in years; it appeared to be a turning point for all of them. He wished Jess was here; he would have loved it.

For some reason, the young ones deliberately walked ahead of him as they turned into the corridor, then they parted and he saw the reason why. He thought his eyes were deceiving him.

It was her, she moved forward; he automatically stood to attention, then at parade rest, old habits die hard.

"Commander." He addressed Ahsoka. She looked so much older; the gauche and over confidant youngling, he had mentored, as Skywalker had not wanted her, had matured into a beautiful togrutan female. He had seen signs of this at the Siege of Mandalore and the final evidence now stood before him. "You got old." He said with a hint of humour.

Ahsoka looked at him with the same mischievous spark that she had all those years ago.

"It had to happen sometime, Rex." She was almost as tall as him now and launched herself at him ending with a hug, face tucked into his neck. She was still on the skinny side. He responded with an embrace himself saying, "l'm glad you're still alive."

As she pulled away she returned the feeling. "You too."

"Well I wouldn't be, if it wasn't for these guys." Rex replied, turning to gesture towards the Ghost crew.

"Thank you, for trusting my friend." Ahsoka addressed the Ghost crew, looking pointedly at Kanan.

"It wasn't easy." admitted Kanan, a little shamefaced, glancing at Rex. "it's still not." He looked down. Rex returned the glance, a little apprehensive, at where this conversation was heading.

"Nothing worth doing, ever is." Asserted Ahsoka and they moved off together down the corridor.

.

"You'll need to be debriefed by the Commander." Explained Ahsoka to Rex who needed to be brought up to speed rapidly, on their current situation, their current plans and they headed towards the operations room, where he was waiting for them; Sato already knew of his background.

"You're not in command here?"

"No Rex, I have other...duties." She paused to let that sink in but Rex understood the implication. "Commander Jun Sato is an experienced and intelligent Commander; one of the Rebels best." She added and led him to the ship's operations room, leaving him there with the Commander.

.

Wolffe and Gregor followed the group into the cargo deck; it appeared the rebels didn't have a specific base on a planet, roaming this area of the galaxy as a flotilla of ships, constantly evading the Empire. As they walked, Wolffe noted every little thing on the ship that was not up to code, his code. Every little thing that he could improve on. But then, he thought, why bother, as they wouldn't be here long; Rex would give them some more intel, Imperial movements. They tracked them, of course they did; he could give them some pointers, train a few squads. Yes, they'd help out a bit and then they could go back, repair the Tank, although he did have an idea about the downed Walker, it was bigger and taller, but then they would leave the fighting to the young 'uns. They had done more than their share.

"It felt good, eh Wolffe." nudged Gregor as they walked along, "Being back in action."

"Harumph...yes, I suppose it did. Don't get your hopes up though; they're not going to want three old men slowing them down."

"I didn't see those storm troopers stopping us; in fact we taught them how its done. Didn't we?"

Wolffe grinned, "Yeah, we did that."

He and Gregor tapped their vambraces together, in a salute.

"The young 'uns didn't do too badly either."

"Yeah, it was good working with a Jedi again."

"I meant the big purple guy, Zeb."

"Has he forgiven you for using him as bait?"

"Think so." Sniffed Gregor and shouted forward.

"We okay Zeb?"

Captain Garazeb 'Zeb' Orrelios, formerly of the Lasat High Honour Guard, turned slowly around at the voice of the old clone who had allowed him to be swallowed by an exceptionally large Joopa and covered in kriff knows what, and glared at him with his green eyes; he stood motionless, arms on his hips, an imposing figure that dwarfed those around him. He did not blink.

He was getting a little revenge.

Every commander of troops knew that 10 second stare and as a Captain, he had perfected it and then some. He let it linger, watching the grin slowly fade from the clone's face, until it was nearly gone.

Then he grinned widely.

"Yeah, we're okay G. Why?"

"Just checking." Gregor bounced back. "Is there anywhere to eat around here? I'm starving. We never got to eat Big Bongo."

.

Captain Rex came out of the meeting with Commander Sato, impressed with him, the thought he was a fine example of a professional and dedicated officer. He would be happy to serve with him and his new friends in the Ghost Crew, although he wasn't sure Kanan would ever like him; he would have to watch that. He was still wary of him and he understood the reason, he must have been a youngling when Order 66 went down; he had been lucky to survive, just like Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was waiting for him outside the Operations Room; linking her arm through his and she led him to the Mess Hall for a Caf, and something to eat. She assumed he still had a hearty appetite.

It was almost like old times.

Almost.

They found an empty table, and sat down; a few of the ship's company were sitting scattered around, they acknowledged them obviously knowing Ahsoka. She looked at him intently, then stated out of the blue. "I've never known you to project your feelings, so much, Rex, but today you're full of ...regret?"

There was a question at the end of her statement. She took a drink of Caf and studied her friend.

"Do you want to talk?"

He found he did, but didn't know why or where to start. They had not normally had these types of conversations when they fought together, or very rarely, so he pulled the Holograph flimzi image out of his breastplate and gave it to Ahsoka. She studied the worn image of a couple, one of whom was Rex. Ahsoka raised her bright blue eyes from the image and looked at her old friend

"Her name's Ana, she lives on Seelos, at the edge of the desert. She saved my life." He started by way of explanation.

Ahsoka watched him, over the top of her mug, as she drank her caf, while he continued.

"We spent a lot of time together, when I was recovering; she nursed me. I'd been separated from Wolffe and Gregor, and couldn't contact them."

Ahsoka put her hand on top of his; he had stopped talking and had been remembering.

Ana.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Rex?"

She had always known there was more to Rex, more than the 'by the book' soldier that she first met all those years ago and subsequently become a friend with.

"We became close, even though we both had our problems. Neither of us are the easiest of people to get along with." A smile tipped up the edges of his mouth.

He stared at the image on the flimzi in the middle of the table where Ahsoka had left it.

"She had a temper; I can be...controlling, need to know everything."

Rex picked it up, folded it carefully into four, along the previous folds and tucked it back in his breastplate.

"We fell in love, Commander, but..."

"It's Ahsoka, Rex. I'm sorry, I've taken you away from her." Ahsoka paused before continuing, "You don't have to stay, you know. You can go back to her."

She knew that these men deserved something better than what the Republic and the Sith Lord had given them, more than what they were going to be offered now. She could at least give them the choice.

Rex looked at his hands, resting on the table, the same ones that had held Ana. That she had held. The ones he had shown his love with, that had killed for her. He was going to do more. He was going to take on the Empire for her. This would be the most important fight of his life. The one to protect Ana.

"No. I have to stay now, I have to fight the Empire to protect her; its my best chance to keep her safe. The Empire are on Seelos now, mining and expanding."

Ahsoka knew exactly what the Empire were capable of when they took over planets, how the people suffered. She thought of Kaeden, Miara and the others on Raada, and the Fardi clan. Then she thought of all the men who she had fought with, who were bred to fight and die, and did so bravely. She pulled herself back from that line of thought; a Jedi should not have attachment but then she was no Jedi and hadn't been for a long time.

"You were always honourable, Rex, doing the right thing, even in the GAR. But perhaps this time maybe you're wrong?"

Rex closed his eyes; he couldn't be wrong but he did miss her.

He didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Rex" Ahsoka's hand crossed the table and squeezed his, "Are you sure? You do have a choice you know."

"This is my choice."


	30. The Empire Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana finds out what some in the Empire are capable of.
> 
> "I don't want to hurt you but I will." The Officer paced around her. "I have a job to do and I am very good at it."

The desert stretched out on its golden path to the horizon, her father's old macrobinoculors magnified the landscape but there was no sign, nothing.

They were overdue. Rex was late.

He had held her, promised her, that he would be careful, but there was something in the way he said it. It had made her feel uneasy.

Worried, as there had been no contact, she checked the datapad for details of how to contact him, to make sure he was ok. That they were all ok. She cursed herself for not thinking of this earlier but on scrolling through the device data, there was nothing, no evidence of Rex and his brothers. Rex had deleted it all, all trace gone.

That should have told her something but she refused to believe it.

She checked again.

Nothing, it was as if he had never existed.

"Fuck you Rex!" The datapad hit the wall and smashed.

"Shit!"

She hid the pieces.

Roba and Nuna needed feeding; she still had work to do. She filled the trough with the slops and they surged to it, knowing enough not to go before she had done that. They had grown well, no illnesses and put on all the necessary amount of muscle and fat; they could go into town soon, to sell on. Rex had been here when they were born, extended the pen and made a new stronger gate for them.

Finally her knees gave way and she was sobbing; hands in the mud, tears dripping and mixing with the sodden ground, until she could cry no more.

It was the realisation that he never intended to return.

The building work was halted and she was talking to people who weren't there, again. It didn't feel good, she reverted back to where she was when she found Rex; he hadn't known it but he had saved her from herself, given her a reason for being.

Rex had shown her that she had a choice. She could revert, or move on.

She didn't revert but went instead to Essie and Tula, to family, to move on.

.

Her last batch of biscuits were removed from the oven; a cake and some fruit bread were already set aside to take into town for Tula and Essie, to thank them for listening to her berate Rex, when she had had one too many brandy's. When she ranted at him until she could rant no more.

She made a Caf, it smelt good; sipping it while checked the Holonews. Sometimes the small things in life helped.

"On your knees, hands on your head, now!" when she wasn't quick enough she was pushed to her knees. Her caf was upended on her top.

It went quiet.

The entry happened in seconds, the door flew open, six Stormtroopers rushed in, and surrounded her in one synchronised action that she couldn't avoid; She was out numbered.

She stared at the flour sprinkled floor.

Another person entered; twisting her head up slightly, she could just see them. An black uniformed officer, with highly polished boots, they stopped a few inches from her head. She daren't move.

It seemed an age before he ordered the Stormtrooper to lift her up; he did so and clasped binders roughly on her wrists. He pulled her by them, ensuring they dug into her.

"Search the property."

The Stormtroopers made her watch while her house was ransacked, yanking her from room to room. When she tried to protest the Sargeant backhanded her with a gauntlet covered hand. She tasted the blood from her split lip.

The officer said nothing.

"Nothing Sir, only men's clothing. The only indication that anyone other than the suspect has been here. This was in a drawer but its clean." He handed the broken datapad to his superior.

"Ana Sant." His accent was that clipped basic most Imperials spoke, condescending. "We have information that you harboured a fugitive from the Empire. A clone...a Captain Rex."

She looked at him, taking in his image but hope sprang up inside her.

He couldn't come back.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked again.

"Yes, what's your name and how do I spell it. I want to get it right when I complain about you."

He smiled and nodded towards one of the troopers. A fist flew out and hit her in the stomach. Ana doubled over, winded, unable to breathe. She landed awkwardly, and couldn't cry out, as her face hit the floor. The Stormtroopers pulled her back up roughly and pushed her back into the seat.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will." The Officer paced around her. "I have a job to do and I am very good at it."

Another nod, another fist, her ribs took the brunt this time.

Falling to the side, her head hit the floor again, with a sickening crunch.

Nausea rose up.

She didn't, couldn't, wouldn't, answer.

Pulled up and pushed into the seat again. Shooting pains punctured her lungs on each breath, and her head pounded; she tried shallower breaths and dropped her head to stop the pain and the urge to vomit oncreased.

Imperial black filled her vision again and stood, arms on his hips. His right foot tapped impatiently, as he explained. "I need information from you. I know that you had an older man living here with you for several months. I want to know where he went."

Ana looked up at him, from under her brows burning his features into her memory; blond hair, mutton chop beard, hazel eyes, handsome but with an impeccable imperial accent and smug demeanour.

She hated him.

Her glob of spit hit one of his highly polished boots, expressing exactly what she thought of him. He moved his foot to one side, simultaneously striking her with the back of his hand. Pain exploded in her cheek and she could feel her face swelling, as the pain dulled.

"Do not test my patience, Rebel, I want answers." He was in her face. "Perhaps you prefer the troopers." He moved away nodding at the troopers as he did so. They moved forward, lifted her up and holding her arms, one of them took several punches to her stomach. The only reaction she had was to vomit over them. They let her fall and one stood on her leg, just hard enough to sprain her ankle. She lay there, wondering what Rex could possibly have done, that they wanted him so much. He said they hadn't been anywhere near him in years.

Imperial black came back into view and nodded at the troopers again. They roughly lifted her back onto the chair; there was nowhere that didn't hurt on her body.

He leaned into her, "We know you had a man living with you that matched the description of the known traitor, CT7567, formerly Captain Rex of the Grand Army of the Republic. He disappeared after the Siege of Mandalore and instead of obeying his orders to kill the traitorous Jedi, like thousands of his comrades, he collaborated and has now joined the Rebels." He paused, "Now where is he?"

Sighing, she replied, "The only person who has been here was a man called Nik, he told me he was a retired soldier; he earned his keep by doing repairs."

"Your ex-husband said you were….. intimate with him." His distaste laced his words.

She barked a short laugh, "my ex-husband….had issues with me; he didn't want the divorce. He'd say anything to get back at me."

The officer looked at her closely, "Were you?"

"He tried and that was when he got his marching orders; he was old. I'm not that desperate." She hoped the partial lie would suffice; she suddenly remembered the holo that Essie had taken. What had she done with it?

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Back to his brothers." She paused to look at him."I have no idea where that was."

The officer paced up and down in front of her, arms behind his back. The bruising was coming out now and she was beginning to shake, as the shock took over. He turned to look at her again.

"My name is Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau." He turned to leave, beckoning the troopers to come with him.

"We've wasted enough time here." He headed out of the house and waited for the remainder of the troopers, to return.

The salute was sharp and crisp, "There's no trace of any clone, sir. There's been recent repairs and upgrades but nothing to indicate who's done them."

He dismissed them to the speeders, and took one last look around, one was missing, "Where's the Sergeant?" The remaining squad members looked at the house door.

.

Ana pulled herself up and leant back against the wall, it gave her some respite from the pains but she could still only manage shallow breaths. She sat getting her breath, when she realised the Sergeant was still in the room.

He had removed his utility belt; His bucket was next, she couldn't stop the little gasp that left her as he revealed a face that was very familiar with those brown eyes. He was like Rex, apart from the scars that ran down his left cheek from eye to mouth, and bisected it. He knelt down, leaning into her face, he said.

"I don't believe you; I've seen the vid."

Another piece of armour came off. "My mate was in a walker they took down, he didn't survive."

He pulled her down by the legs. Scrabbling against the floor, Ana desperately tried to get a foothold to get away from him but was hampered by her injured ankle and he was too strong. She managed to squirm away from him once but he pulled her back and pinned her on the floor. The pain from her ribs was making it difficult to breathe and she couldn't get a purchase to push anywhere.

"Please don't." She begged.

He sneered at her request.

"I saw what you did with him; it was popular viewing in the Barracks and now I get the star."

Ana had closed her eyes.

She wasn't here; this wasn't happening to her.

Ana was vaguely aware that the door opened but didn't hope, there were only his fellow Stormtroopers outside and she had the idea that this wasn't the first time he had done this.

Sergeant." Ordered the officer, "leave her alone." He waited for the Sergeant to obey. "We have work to do." The Trooper made no movement.

"Spoils of War, Sir."

"Not on my watch, now get up or the next order you'll obey will be as a private."

Ana felt the weight of the man lift from her and the pain in her ribs subside; she saw a hand come towards her as if to help her up, she shook her head, it retreated.

"My apologies ma'am." The Officer looked as if he was going to say something more but then he turned abruptly and left, closing the door behind him.

.

How long she lay there, She didn't know, the tears had long dried.

_Oh Rex, what have you done?_

Then, voices, far away, soft then louder, coming nearer.

"Stang! Who did this?"

"I said we should have come as soon as she was late."

"Do you think it was the Imps?"

"Why?"

"Rex?"

"Kriff."

"If this is anything to do with him. I have a promise to keep."

"Shhh. Let's get her cleaned up and in bed."

Essie and Tula.

Thank the Gods.

.

Opening her eyes was painful but she forced herself to do it; she could only see out of the left one. She didn't know how long she had been there, if it was dawn or dusk and didn't particularly care, as she eased herself out of bed she decided, she was going to have a shower.

She needed to feel clean, again.

As the hot water ran over her, it eased some of the aches but the pain was still there, especially around the ribs; several appeared to be broken. She couldn't bear to rub herself, it hurt too much. She managed to partially dry herself, dressed and shuffled to the kitchen to surprise Essie and Tula cleaning up the mess that had been left. Tula was with her, in an instant.

"You shouldn't be up, you should have shouted for us, we'd have helped."

Ana shook her head in reply and took the mug of tea thrust in her hand by Essie, then sank into the chair.

"They were after him, I assume."

Ana nodded "But I didn't tell them anything and at least I know there's a reason he didn't come back."

She took some small sips of tea; it was scalding hot and bitter to taste. It distracted her for a second.

"And what else does it tell you?" Essie asked the question she didn't want to answer.

Ana glared at her.

She persisted. "Ana, you have to face facts. He left you. He.."

"No." That came out more forceful than she had imagined she could be at this time. "There's a good reason. The Empire's after him, so that's why he can't come back. It was always a possibility."

Essie opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and Ana shuffled out of the kitchen door. It was dusk, the light was dropping even faster now and she knew it would soon be dark. She hugged the mug, as stifling the sobs caused even more pain to her ribs. She knew exactly what Essie meant even if she didn't want to admit it.


	31. Moving on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana tries to move on and meets a friend.

"Come and stay for a couple of days the animals will be fine. You can set the remote feeders Essie got for you." Tula had insisted. They thought of everything, so there was no excuse. She also knew she had been spending entirely too much time alone again and it wasn't good for her. The superficial wounds from the beating had healed, although she was fairly sure one of the broken ribs was still not quite right but no-one could see that. It just made her catch her breath occasionally, especially if she twisted the wrong way and she had a little scar on her top lip, as a reminder.

She brought with her home made fruit bread, cake and cookies; She didn't do much baking now, the occasional batch of cookies that would satisfy her sometimes sweet tooth but never fruit bread or cake. She only made those when she came into town, usually as a Thank you to anyone who helped her; It would be no offence to Tula and Essie who would appreciate them, as they liked her cakes and cookies. Essie was the Aunt who could do everything, repair speeders, cut down trees, arm wrestle but she couldn't bake. Ana smiled at the memories. Her aunt had always appeared sad until she found Tula; they were soulmates, like she thought she and Rex…..

She slowed the speeder to a halt and glanced at the horizon; it always came back to him.

"Don't!" She said to herself. "He's gone." She swallowed several times and blinked back the burning tears that still occasionally took her by surprise. She accelerated, determinedly keeping her eyes on the road.

Dusk was falling as she pulled into town; it was quiet, there were a few lights on at the Cantina and The Store but that was all she could see. Thankfully the Stormtroopers that had visited her, had not stayed in town, deeming Lonlea, as not a place of interest to the Empire.

She turned into the back yard and was surprised to see another speeder parked next to Tula's old battered one; this one was more upmarket and newer than most of the ones around here, including her own. She retrieved her basket of food and entered the house, curious to see who was there.

The sound of children screaming and running, as only children could, hit her as she walked through the kitchen, it was a joyful sound. At one time she wanted this sound and accompanying picture desperately for herself but now, on seeing it, she wasn't so sure. It was only two girls, as far as she could see, but it sounded like 20, and they were riding on a mans back. She didn't immediately recognise him. Both Tula and Essie were laughing and clapping at the scene; as soon as Tula saw her, she rushed over, her turquoise face flushed a shade darker.

"So glad you could come." and hugged her as normal. "You ok?" She asked her, as she flashed a glance of concern and tucked her arm through Ana's.

"Yes, just not expecting this!" And she nodded towards the man on all fours and his riders.

"It's Jay, do you remember him?"

Tula looked at her expectantly, there were still gaps in her memory; where she put things and faces. "He's a distant relative of yours, by marriage, on your mother's side of the family. More family friend. He used to visit, with his father, when you were young." Tula continued.

"Jay." The memory of her illness slowly came back and she smiled; she also had something to thank him for, her life.

"Jay is hoping to move here from the city; he lost his wife some time ago." their antics continued and the man and children didn't seem to have seen her, "Too many Stormtroopers in the Capital now.' He says, "Apparently there was some sort of Rebel attack in the Desert, a few months ago, which brought Seelos more to the Empire's unwanted attention." She put two and two together, that with the trooper's comments and didn't like the answer she reached.

Rex and his brothers.

_Had they always been Rebels?_

"Here… cakes and cookies." Ana offered the tins, a distraction, and she sat down in the farthest chair, her ribs aching, as she watched the chaos unfold in front of her. She found herself smiling at the family's games and realised how unfamiliar a smile felt.

The riders finally became tired of the game and jumped up requesting some juice; they were like two peas in a pod, both had bright blue eyes and long black straight hair. The youngest one was a little on the plump side but if she grew like her sister that would drop off. The oldest looked about ten and the youngest six-ish; Ana couldn't help but laugh at the scene, as the man rose from his knees. He looked flushed and sweaty but happy beneath his black, neatly trimmed beard, which he smoothed out with his hand. Both girls stood looking intently at her over the rims of the glasses they were now drinking from, the ones that Tula had pushed into their hands.

"Hi, I'd shake your hand but I think I need to wash after rolling on the floor, no offence Tula." He said, as he realised, it sounded as if he had implied the room was dirty. Ana smiled back at him; she was beginning to remember him more, just flashes of scenes. He had to leave shortly after she regained consciousness. He did feel familiar though, like some forgotten memory on the cusp of being retrieved.

Tula produced some more juice for the children, while Essie put on the Caf and opened the tins that Ana brought. The contents were put on plates and handed around to the visitors; they didn't last long, which was always a good measure of the appreciation for them. She liked it when her food was consumed fully. It was a compliment. Looking at the plates there were very few biscuits left; she was thankful that not everything was put out or she was sure the visitors would have consumed those as well and then they would not have been able to sample Tula's roast Roba and vegetables. The smell of it was already taking Ana back to her childhood, when her mother cooked this meal regularly; there was a pang of sorrow in that but she was able to deal with it much better now.

"I'll help Tula." She said, as she joined her in the kitchen, she was starting to prepare the veg, the roast was well on its way to being cooked and Ana's stomach grumbled in anticipation. Tula laughed, "Have you eaten today?"

"Course" Replied Ana, although it was a few hours ago now, as she plucked a piece of raw Topato to chew on to keep the hunger pangs she was feeling at bay. Tula wasn't quite quick enough to stop her and just rolled her eyes.

.

Essie and Tula had pulled out the large table and there was plenty of room for family and guests around it; the food smelled good and tasted even better. As they sat down, Ana's thoughts went to Rex and his Brothers they would have devoured this food and loved every last morsel and they would probably have liked the company too.

_Kriff, will I ever get over him._

She felt a touch on her arm, she jumped.

"Sorry, I was just holding your chair for you, are you Ok." Jay asked, concerned.

"Yes, fine." she flashed him a smile and accepted the chair, sitting down she felt two pairs of eyes watching her every move, she tried smiling at the two small people who belonged to the eyes but that didn't work, so she ignored them, no use forcing it.

She wasn't very talkative during the meal but watched everyone, Tula and Essie were used to that, she never normally spoke a great deal except when she had come with Rex, or when she argued with Essie. He dragged it out of her even though she preferred to observe. The children were not quiet and were telling Tula all about their previous home, how the capital city was swarming with Stormies, as they called them. They stopped everyone on numerous occasions to search them and had no sense of humour, Dad says and he didn't like all that, so he had brought them here. Away from it all, from everything, from school, from their friends; they weren't very happy about that, especially the oldest one and was very rude about Lonlea.

Although she felt as if she could drop to sleep after the meal, she volunteered, as she always did, to clear away the crockery and pots and clean them. Suddenly she remembered Rex doing that.

_Kriff, everywhere reminds me of him._

"Need any help?" The now familiar voice of Jay, interrupted her thoughts. "No, let me rephrase that, I will help." He put some crockery on the side and started scraping the remains into the recycler. "Sorry about the girls, at the end, they're still angry…." Ana finished the sentence for him "because their mother died." He looked at her, a strange look crossed his face, Ana thought it was anger, but he didn't speak angrily. "Their Mother was murdered."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise, I'm sorry." She suddenly felt ashamed, here she was feeling sorry for herself because someone had dumped her and this man and his children were having to deal with the after effects of his wife, their mother being murdered.

"If there's anything I can do to help." The words were out of her mouth before she had time to think about it. "Thanks." He replied. "We've already been made to feel so welcome, so much a part of this family."

"I think I have more to thank you for."

He smiled, "I didn't think you would remember, you'd only just regained consciousness by the time I had to leave, although Tula has kept me updated. You're looking especially well. No side effects?"

"Not that I know of."

"I'll do a full check up tomorrow."

"Ah, the real reason for the invite."

Jay looked confused.

.

He was as good as his word and the next day produced his doctor's bag; the examination was thorough. He confirmed that her ribs were still healing but the after effects of the coma were all gone, apart from the memory loss for that period, that she would never get back.

"I cannot believe the Senator has allowed the Empire to build several garrisons on the planet. Seelos City is full of those Stormtroopers, strutting around as if they own the place. It's disgusting."

"Perhaps you shouldn't say that aloud too often, people talk."

Jay looked at her shocked that such a thing could ever happen and that it could possibly cause him a problem. He was used to being able to speak his mind and to have full and frank discussions without the fear of reprisal.

"When the Stormtroopers came to see me, they had obviously been told that someone with Rex's description had been living with me. That could only be someone in Lonlea or my ex husband. Probably him but I can't be sure."

"And they beat you up?"

"Yes."

"No warning, legal rights or anything."

"I wasn't exactly cooperating."

"Still, there are legal requirements on Seelos…"

"That doesn't seem to apply to them, or the man from the ISB."

"ISB?"

"Imperial Security Bureau."

"Like spies, secret agents?"

"I don't think so, not the one I saw he was quite upfront about it."

Jay packed his equipment away and closed his case.

"I still can't believe Rex left you; he was so...so protective when I was here…" he suddenly realised, his mistake, as Ana turned away. "Are you Okay?"

"Yes." The reply was clipped and curt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."


	32. Stealth strike thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex’s thoughts on retrieving Ezra and Commander Sato, with the help of Kanan and Ana moves on.

In the living area of the Ghost, Rex sat looking at the Dejarik board; it had been left in mid game, when Zeb stormed off. He realised he was losing. Rex couldn't help but smirk. He had used a tactic common during the Clone Wars and it still worked. Zeb didn't realise just how competitive the clones were.

Now it was quiet, Kanan had left before the game ended 'to talk to Hera.'

_Hah, that's what they call it now, was it. _

A pleasant memory drifted into his mind; he replayed it a couple of times, then locked it away for the future, where it wouldn't distract him but would remind him why he was here.

He wasn't sure about this mission.

_An incursion on an enemy ship, with little or no intel. _

_No one is left behind. _

_My Code._

_Going in blind.  
_

_Not a good start._

_Sato, Ezra and others are still there._

_They need retrieving._

_Now it's gone from bad to worse._

_I have to wear the Stormtrooper armour._

.

His com pinged and he headed towards the cargo hold of the ghost.

He and Kanan, they avoided each other.

They bickered and that didn't help anyone. It had not helped Ezra and Rex liked the youngling a lot. He reminded him of Ahsoka, back in the day.

Zeb pulled the Storm troopers up the ramp and dumped them. Two piles of ill constructed plastoid, groaning.

_This was Hera's fault; if she thought that both of us on this mission together, would make Kanan like me. Then she needed to talk some sense, no knock some into her lover's head first._

_And if both of them thought that no one knew what they were up to when they went into her cabin to talk tactics. Well, that was like saying that Stormtrooper armour stops blasters._

_Dini'la!_

_The Empire are cheapskates; this armour feels like and looks like osik, very clean, very bright shiny Osik._

Rex adjusted the shoulder piece

_I'm still sure Kanan will never like me.  
_

He pulled at the armour; it was digging into body parts that it had no place even going near.

"You ready?"

Kanas irritated voice echoed through the hold.

"I really hate this armour." Muttered Rex pulling at an offending piece of plastoid.

"Looks like you've gained a little weight."

"No I haven't, they just don't make this armour for real men." he snarled back.

Rex pulled the rear of his armour down again - it felt worse. He muttered something indecipherable, as they headed towards their shuttle. He was sure it the same one as before.

He smiled when he saw his likeness on the back wall of the shuttle, he liked the decoration Sabine had done. She was a good girl, that one. Got her priorities right.

.

They came out of hyperspace and he just knew Kanan was rolling his eyes as he recited the emergency protocols that he and Cody had invented all those years ago.

_Fek! I still miss the barve. _

He got them in.

The Imperial, in the elevator insulted him.

"I'll kriffing…. Fekking show you. You.. you…back end of a Bantha."

Kanan even played up to the shabuir.

"Commissary?"

.

_Ezra did well, shouldn't have had it on stun though._

Then it all went to haran and he knew why Stormtroopers couldn't shoot straight

This was just bound to happen, thought Rex, as he was being dragged by two Stormtroopers to the Admiral. He was proud that it had took at least five of them to take him down.

_Fekking toy soldiers._

He wouldn't talk. They couldn't make him. He'd been trained to survive interrogation by Alpha 17 himself and a Null ARC.

_Stick that up your Fekking shebs, Admiral._

The jumped up Imperial was talking to him, in that smug accent they all had; it was offering him a training position?

_Train what?_

"I really hate this armour."

He knew he was shaking, through the pain, his muscles reacting to the continued bombardment of his nerves by the various probes of the Interrogation droid.

He knew he was screaming he could hear himself. Fek he was loud.

_So the Fekking Empire managed to improve at least one item. I bet the public transport runs on time in Coruscant now, as well. _

He gritted his teeth and thought about the flimzi holograh. He felt his scarf under his body suit. He was ready.

He screamed again. A name. Ana.

.

Jay and the girls were regular visitors and always welcome. Once their initial awkwardness had vanished, the girls stayed overnight, whenever Jay had to go to the Capital for Meetings at the hospital; apparently he still had to be linked to that establishment.

Another Diktat from the Empire.

Jay dropped them off and they helped her with her chores; particularly liking the Nunas and Bonnie. More importantly the Tooka liked them. Ana enjoyed their company, realising how much she missed Rex and how much she hated being alone. But he had made his decision, however much that hurt.

She showed the girls how to sew and repair clothes and once when they stayed she made each of them a top. No one else had one like it. She also taught them to cook meals from scratch; the look on their faces when they saw that. They were amazed that you could actually do it and that it tasted good enough to eat. Tula had once told her they thought all food came from a box

_What was their Father teaching them?_

At least she could teach them what she knew, it was nothing fancy but useful, especially on Seelos. It was a slow process but eventually she won them over.

.

Ana went to her room to find some material; she was making them something, once they decided what; Mattie followed her in. She looked around, nose in the air, it was the first time she had been in the room and she sniffed, loudly.

"It smells like an old ladies room."

"Well, perhaps I'm old."

"No, you're not, you're the same age as Dad and he's not old, he says so. Who's that." She pointed to a picture of Ana's mother.

"My mum." Ana wondered what she was going to ask next. "She died, when you were young, didn't she?" Ana stared at the picture before replying, "When I was about eleven." This was less difficult now, "she went out one day and didn't come back."

"My mum did that."

"I know." The girl was silent. "And Thank You for saying I'm not old."

"Dad says we've got to be nice to you." Mattie was definitely getting more comfortable with her.

"I'd rather you were truthful."

"Okaaaaay." Mattie drew out the syllables. "You are old, and Dad is but I would never tell him." Ana sniggered. "I won't either, let's just let him think he's young, eh."

Ana pulled out the trunk with all her material in; she hoped there was something in it they liked. She shouted for Meg to come in and have a look; she had been playing with Bonnie and now appeared with the Tooka hanging from her her arms like a rag doll but it was chirruping. She definitely liked the child. She left them alone to choose, not wanting to influence them; eventually they came back with an armful of material each, plus one for the Tooka, which followed obediently behind them.

Mattie had something else in her hand, which she pushed towards Ana saying

"We found this under the bed and thought that you'd lost it, so we pulled it out for you." Her face showed that she was pleased herself and was waiting for thanks. Ana didn't disappoint.

"Ooh, Thank you very much, I'd lost that." She took it and placed it straight into a drawer, as she knew exactly what it was, a holograph of her and Rex; she couldn't bear to look at it but didn't want to upset the girls.

They were getting into the swing of this now and regularly helped her with dinner; Mattie loved drawing and painting, so she always had some materials for her and put the finished ones up around the house. She loved having them with her but it was bittersweet, as it reminded her what she was missing in her life.

.

Jay was away for two days, another visit to the capital, but after this he would be based in Lonlea, the only local Doctor in the area and covering several small towns. He was going to be busy, Medical droids were few and far between and not trusted by most of the local inhabitants.

She helped the girls prepare a meal for their father, who were delighted to be showing off their new skills to him, and he was just as delighted to benefit from those skills.

The meal finished and the girls had got themselves washed, undressed and into bed, well in their bedrooms; Ana was sure they weren't actually in bed. Although they could sort themselves out, they were of that age now; they were probably looking at the Holonet, Jay and herself sat in the living room, a Corellian brandy was ready for each of them.

"So, all cleared up now? No loose ends?"

"None, finally everything is transferred over."

"That's good. Have you got your premises sorted?

They had moved to the parlour and sat with their brandy; the girls had finally finished arguing, after their father had been in to see them. Jay flopped onto the settee, he looked tired, drained almost; Ana could see that something was troubling him.

"A Penny for them."

He turned to look at her his grey eyes full of concern. "Rex who was living with you. Was it a serious relationship?"

She could feel herself tense up.

"Rex? For me. Yes." She said, not really wanting to hash this out again.

"Is it over?"

"It would appear so; he didn't leave a note and I've not heard anything from him since."

"He didn't deserve you, if he couldn't even speak to you face to face about it. I thought he was a better man than that but I only met him for a few hours."

"To tell me what? He wasn't coming back."

Jay shrugged.

"I think I prefer it this way."

She gulped her brandy down so quickly, it hurt her throat as she swallowed. Ana rose to take the empty glass into the kitchen; Jay rose at the same time, stepped in front of her and pulled her into a kiss.

She pulled away quickly, shocked.

It wasn't right.

It didn't feel right.

It wasn't Rex.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry." He was flushed.

Ana glared at him, swept out of the room, deposited her glass in the kitchen and headed out of the door.

.

She wanted to say it had never even entered her head that their friendship was progressing to something, it had and she had pushed it away; she didn't want it to go there. She heard him come up behind her.

"I'm sorry, I presumed too much."

"Just because I'm alone..."

"I know, I didn't mean…we'll leave in the morning."

She sighed "You don't have to."

"It might be for the best."

"No it's okay." The initial shock had subsided, "So long as you know."

"I just thought…" he paused, debating whether or not to say the next part. "The girls need a mother. You're good with them."

Ana turned to face him, "I can never replace her." She almost spat the words out.

"No you can't, not for me or for them. I know that now."

They were just good friends. They got on really well, she loved the children, they called her Aunt, which she liked. She was happy for them all to stay with her but the house was small.

An idea popped into her head ; she would talk to Essie, get the builder back who could help extend the house and they could continue what she and Rex had started.

Rex had upgraded the perimeter intruder alarm for her, after Raif and it had been useful. She didn't always use it but more recently especially after the visit by the Stormtroopers, she had put it on more and more. Now when Jay and the girls were here she always put it on, just in case; she didn't want anything bad to happen to any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	33. Male Bonding etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana sorts it out with Jay and Rex and Kanan talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.

"You sure about this?" Essie was checking again. Ana counted to ten before she responded."Yes, I am." She appreciated her Aunts more now; she understood that they worried about her and the last time they had let her go her own way that had caused her some heartache. They knew they couldn't stop her now. There had been a few rocky years before but since Rex…..

It always came back to him, perhaps it always will.

"It's nothing romantic, not like Rex, but we get on well; the girls are great and they need somewhere to stay. There's nothing free in town is there, or likely to be?"

"No." Huffed Essie.

"So, it's sorted. We can cope for the moment and then the girls can have bigger bedrooms. When all the works are done."

"Can you afford it?"

"Dad left me quite well off and I spend very little; it just keeps accumulating."

"And you've made your mind up." Tula's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes."

"I told you Essie." Tula gloated, still from the kitchen.

.

The clump of the bottle on the table, disturbed Rex from his memories.

_Kriffing Jedi could always creep up on you._

"If that's what I think it is, I hope it's a good year."

"Best Toydarian Whisky." Kanan pushed the bottle towards Rex, who picked it up and checked the date.

"Hmmm. Is this an apology then?"

He looked at Kanan expectantly.

"I thought I had already done that when I saved your….shebs?" Kanan quipped back. Rex roared a laugh that made the rest of the patrons of this 'unregulated bar' look over to their table. Kanan sniggered.

"So what do you want to know about me, Master Jedi?"

Rex leaned back in his chair.

"Don't start that, I'm not a Master and haven't been a Jedi in years." Having got that off his chest, Kanan continued. "I know from Ahsoka some of what happened on Mandalore, but then she lost track of you."

Rex took a deep breath and leant further back in his chair, balancing it on two legs, "It's a long story."

"I've got plenty of time and a whole bottle."

Rex smiled in reply, leaned forward and poured himself a shot.

"Initially, I tried to keep away from the main industrialised planets and headed for the outer rim, keeping as far as possible away from the Empire."

Kanan nodded it sounded much like he had done, although he had always found work in the industrialised areas, for a while, when he cut himself off from the force. Pre Hera.

Rex would have had a different problem, his face. Every Stormtrooper would recognise him anywhere, everywhere?

"Found a bit of work on Bracca first, as a scrapper but that didn't last too long, as the Empire soon found its way there; some young Padawan they were tracking." Rex took a sip of the whisky he had poured.

"Then I tried some of the agricultural planets, Anobis was one, but you never knew which side was which, Empire or not. Some of the farmers were definitely anti Empire but when one of them realised I was a clone…. It got ugly."

Rex sipped more whisky.

"This gets better the more you have; a bit like…".

But Kanan had gone quiet, swirling his drink around, observing the patterns it made in his glass. Rex watched him; this young man had had his problems as well.

"So what happened to you?" Maybe Rex was pushing it but he wanted to find out what his clone brothers had done to the young man sitting opposite him, chips or no chips. It was a lot to forgive, some one trying to kill you and the person who was effectively your parent.

Kanan looked up, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Who tried to execute you?"

Kanan sighed, but he supposed it would be better, if all this was out in the open; he had only intended to find out more about Rex. "We were on Kaller, just before the Purge." He dredged his memories up, the ones that normally only surfaced in his dreams; the ones he had kept down with alcohol, at one time "Republic forces were victorious, the Separatist forces under Devaronian General Kleeve, were on the run and the planet surrendered to the Republic."

Rex watched Kanan closely, he had seen that look on his brothers faces, just as they had seen it on his own.

"Afterwards, we sat, my master, Commander Grey and Captain Styles, around a bonfire. I liked them Rex, I really liked them, all the clones, although they teased me about how many questions I asked."

Kanan swallowed the rest of his whisky.

"Order 66 came through to Commander Grey. But we knew already, my master and I, we felt the slaughter of the Jedi throughout the Force, and then they turned on us." He looked at Rex at that point.

"I didn't know Grey or Styles but you do know they had no choice." Rex reminded him of the chips, "I had to fight off my own men to help Ahsoka."

Kanan's mouth dropped open but he did not speak.

"Go on." Prompted Rex.

"Billaba ordered me to run, but I froze and watched her kill Kaylon, Remo and Mixx in self-defence. These were my friends. I finally had to take down Soot and Big-Mouth, when Styles and Grey ordered us to be surrounded."

Kanan couldn't stop now; he was talking to someone who understood, who had been in the same situation but on a different planet.

"My master urged me to run saying she would be right behind me — it was the one and only lie she ever told me."

The memory was burnt into his mind.

"I ran into the woods and watched, as she was killed by Commander Grey's blaster fire. I swore then I wouldn't get close to anyone else again."

Rex nodded, he knew that feeling. They both sat in silence taking occasional sips of the whisky. It was starting to warm them through, although Kanan appeared to have run out of words, for the moment. Rex filled in the silence himself.

"I finally found Gregor on Abafar, he'd just smashed up a bar and diner, taken on all comers and was about to kill its owner. I managed to stop him in time, before the local Imperials arrested him."

"Why?"

"Why stop him? or why was he wanting to kill the owner?"

Rex gave him the look. The 'be more specific, remember I invented emergency protocols' look. Kanan caught on.

"Why did he want to kill the owner?"

"The owner was, Borkus, a Sullastan, and although he knew Gregor was a clone soldier, he had him work as a dishwasher for nothing more than food and board, if you could call it that. This was while he was ill after suffering a head injury and losing his memory. He used him and Gregor was getting some pay back." Rex didn't mention that Gregor had gone back to look for the woman that had helped him get back to the Republic but the Imperials had got there first; after Borkus had spoken to them. But that was Gregor's story to tell.

The makeshift bar was almost empty now; just the two of them plus a couple of stragglers finishing the dregs of their cups.

"My Master's sacrifice gave me enough time to hide and wait for the….your….the clones to pass by. They were searching for me everywhere; I couldn't sleep and ate out of dumpsters. I was fourteen."

"I was thirteen when Order 66 was issued." Rex declared.

Kanan stared at his friend; he had forgotten the clones had accelerated ageing and the man in front of him was 29 years old give or take a few months. He was as much a victim as the Jedi.

"Wolffe was on Fedje, a Forest world, he was no better than Gregor, convinced rogue Jedi were after him and he used the forests to hide in, then Jesse found us."

Kanan looked up, "There's another one."

Rex's eyebrow raised a notch, "There were a lot of us around at one time."

"Where's Jesse...now?"

"Looking for another brother."

Kanan put his head in his hands.

Rex changed the subject, "So when did you meet Hera?"

Kanan's head shot up, "Why?"

"Why not, I thought we were bonding?" Rex smirked and took another sip; it really was good Whiskey although he preferred the more rounded flavour of a good Corellian brandy.

"Cynda."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How long was it before you realised you were in love with her?"

"What?"

"You're not going to tell me you're deaf, are you?"

"What?"

"Keep…..up…..Kanan. I…..can…..see…that….."

"Okay. okay. What was the question?"

"You heard me." Rex rolled his eyes, he wasn't being sidetracked on this.

"About two weeks after I met her."

"And Hera, she's in love with you too?" Rex had found it difficult to decide with the Captain, she kept her body language well under control. Kanan had been easy to read.

"She's never really said."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've gone deaf Rex?"

Kanan got the ten second stare back but it was lost on him.

"Ana told me several times, though not in so many words, but when she was ill, she actually said it. I think she thought she was going to die…I thought she was going to die." He finished.

"Who's Ana?" Kanan perked up this snippet of information; the good captain had let something out and it suddenly became very interesting.

Rex realised he had said more than he intended; that the whisky was probably stronger than he thought. Trust a Jedi.

"Someone I met on Seelos. We were together for a while."

"And…..?" Kanan was not letting go of this.

"It didn't work out."

"Why?"

"It wasn't for me."

"Buddy! Why not? Hell if you find someone special you need to stick with them. Why do you think I'm here? Can't stand all those regs and codes and procedures. I'm only here because Hera is." Then he slumped.

Rex had his reasons; he'd tell Kanan one day.

"Come on Gen…. lad; I think we've had enough."

They stumbled their way back to the Ghost.

.

"Ana, you can't; it's too generous. It's too much."

"I can because I can't repay you in any other way for saving my life?"

"There's no need, I think of you as family."

"There you are then. You're welcome to stay as long as you want, with family, until something comes free in town; although that doesn't look like it's going to happen any time soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Yes."

Jay looked at his unexpected benefactor; he hadn't looked forward to trying to work out some accommodation for his family, or splitting them up, after he realised there was very little spare housing in Lonlea. He'd got himself an office with living quarters but that was only sufficient for a single man; it would have been too overcrowded with the girls. But he knew that he really needed to get them away from the capital and the encroaching Empire.

He owed Ana now.


	34. Batuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex meets some people on Batuu, a planet he has never been to before but knows about. He had to go on a fishing expedition.

Ahsoka was specific as to where Rex was meeting this particular Rebel Commander and it was not any base or ship, that he knew.

He borrowed Phantom One.

Hera hadn't actually been happy about that but every other ship was taken and the order had come from above even Sato.

He had coordinates for a planet in the Outer Rim; the name rang bells with him but he had never been there. He knew that; he remembered every planet he had ever been on, some more than others. His memory was still perfect. Too perfect.

But someone he knew had.

General Anakin Skywalker.

"Batuu." Rex mused, it rang warning bells.

He put the Phantom down a couple of clicks to the North of the city or town; it didn't look industrialised. Scanning the surrounding area with his macro binoculars, he could see nothing nearby apart from the town. The Phantom's scanners had told him much the same before landing but he had not survived this long without double checking; there were some ruins but these formed part of the township, with buildings built into them. He'd seen the landing area, chose to be upfront and used it. Hidden ships just cause questions. He could guess where the town got its name from; huge black petrified trees rose out of the ground, like spires and surrounded it.

"Black Spire Outpost." He recalled what little the General had let slip. There was a reason clones moved away from their superiors, when they were conversing, it was all too easy to overhear too much.

"Batuu. Outer rim, a stopping off point for travellers to the unknown regions and Wild Space and it's sister planet Mokivj."

The origin of some of the species that his General had met.

"Mokivj, previously the home of a secret separatist droid factory."

The General, his Senator and a blue skinned, red eyed unknown alien, unknown to Rex at the time, had destroyed a Separatist factory making droids out of Cortosis. Cortosis a material impervious to light sabres.

His general had been vague about exactly what happened; primarily because it involved Senator Amidala. Rex wasn't stupid, inexperienced with women, yes, but not stupid and he saw how Skywalker looked at her and how he was around her.

She had disappeared. Then the General disappeared. Rex was on another mission with the 501st and 212th, but he had done his investigating when he returned and was not happy. It had taken a great deal of slicing and cross referencing of actual information, rumour, myth and legend to get some idea of what happened. The catastrophe.

A blue humanoid alien, with red eyes, was known to them now.

He needed to be extra vigilant here.

Rex pulled on his helmet, not his familiar HUD, he was told specifically not to use that or any of his armour and now he felt like he did on Zygerria, naked. He had a cloak and some nondescript clothes that would fit in everywhere, thin body armour underneath and his scarf, that was it.

He headed towards the settlement.

Walking nonchalantly through the bustling town, he saw a variety of shops; shops for droid parts, clothes – very bright clothes, toys, jewellery and food. The majority of the inhabitants seem to be made up of a small number of species; mainly humans, shistavanens, jablogians and another he had never seen before but not blue.

To the casual observer, he appeared to be a middle aged man interested in the different market stalls and shops, a window shopper. He was supposed to meet the "General" in a local Cantina.

There were no stormtroopers.

There was a smell.

It brought back memories, it was almost like…Ana's slow roasted pulled Roba; his mouth watered and he followed his nose to the Ronto Roasters, where he bought a flatbread sandwich and sat at a table to eat it. He washed it down with some sweet tasting sugary drink. It was bliss on his tongue.

Then he saw him, over the rim of the mug he was drinking from. The young dishevelled man in need of a haircut, unless he was making a fashion statement which Rex thought unlikely given the state of his clothes.

Seconds later he had disappeared; he didn't look like a local, his clothes were, like Rex's, too drab. Rex finished his food and left.

Past the clothing shop. Definitely not a fashion statement, as he was there at the clothing shop but not buying, like Rex.

Rex peered in at the jewellery stall; there was a silver locket that would have looked good on Ana but, he reminded himself, that was a fantasy. He looked in the mirror instead.

Yep he was still there. That was the third time he had spotted him. What was it Alpha 17 had said.

Once is luck, twice a coincidence, three times and you're being followed.

There were many different species, in the market place, not restricted to the ones that General Skywalker had mentioned but he still hadn't seen any blue ones and he didn't like the way the Wookiee, with the bandolier, was looking at him. He hadn't been on Kashyyk but lots of his brothers had. He hoped his disguise was working as it should.

_Let's see if we can lose the tail._

He doubled back on himself, ducked down an alley and back around, walked along side a moving speeder till he was outside the Cantina, then he went to the public freshers; not bad for public ones. He went in a stall, stood on the pan and waited.

As time passed, there were several customers but none checked for him, they just used the equipment and left. He waited a few more minutes until the pungent, overwhelmingly nauseating, smell of the Mythrol he had heard evacuating last, had lessened slightly. No one was going to come in after that, unless it was another Mythrol.

He climbed down, silently, waited again, flushed.

Ooh! Old fashioned water based, an antique; he cleaned his hands.

As he exited the fresher, he adjusted his clothing looking around as he did so. He couldn't see him.

"Hmm, just need to make sure." He headed for a clothing stall.

"Bright Suns, traveller." The stall holder, a youngish female human greeted him, "How can I help you?"

"One of those please." he pointed to a bright blue poncho type garment.

"Twenty five credits; all hand made and woven from the wool of the Batuuan goats who roam the forests."

He purchased it, handing over the credits. Then headed to Dom- Ondar's Den of antiquities, he'd seen it as he walked past on his prior circuit of the trading area; he would just have a quick look.

He wandered in.

Rex had seen some places but this one…..it had everything, including, and this made his stomach turn, Jedi lightsabers.

Strolling around the shop, he looked at the exhibits, for want of a better word and stopped in front of a tank; the creature launched itself at the glass casing, open mouthed, as it saw him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rex had only seen the adult version from afar but this infant was as bad; it was in your face. The assistant moved slowly around to address Rex.

"Bright Suns, sir. An infant Sarlacc. It's not been fed in a while." The assistant commented, "Have you seen anything you would like to purchase sir?"

Rex affected a look of interest in the artefacts, as he gazed around the shop; its stock an eclectic list of items, most of which he had no idea why people would even want, the Sarlacc a case in point.

"I don't think so, I was looking for something more in the jewellery line for my wife." That comment slipped off the tongue so easily; he pulled out his poncho and donned it, finishing with his scarf around his head and neck. He looked more like local now.

"Til the Spire." She called out to him; he nodded "Til the Spire." He had worked out that meant goodbye.

He headed for the Cantina; there was no sign of the young man.

The Cantina was the kind seen the galaxy over, run down, seedy, not the cleanest and serving the normal drinks; Rex was familiar with them now, sixteen years out of the army saw to that. He assessed the occupants and headed to the bar, removing his scarf.

"Bright Suns!" He greeted the barman. "Ale, please."

An obsidian mug with a frothy dark ale, swirling around in it was placed in front of him; he took a sip. It had a caramel taste with spicy undertones; it was palatable.

"Hello Captain."

"Hello General, it's been a while." He didn't turn around, he knew the voice.

"Hmm. Shall we take a seat?" The General lead Rex to a small table in the corner, with dim lighting, you could disappear in. He placed a small disc in the centre of the table.

"Let's have a little privacy." And pressed down on the disc, which hummed as it activated the privacy shield, effectively preventing eavesdroppers.

"So what do you want?"

"You."

"Why."

"We're running short of experienced intelligence officers."

"You mean like the one who was tailing me all day and has now just entered."

Draven looked towards the door to see his companion entering the Cantina with a thunderous expression on his face; Cassion Andor didn't suffer fools gladly and didn't like being made to look like one. No mind, it would teach him a lesson.

"Glad you could join us, Andor."

"How the hell did you manage that disappearing act?" Andor snarled and took a seat in reaction to the general motioning him to sit; The shield gave an accelerated hum in response to the disturbance to its field.

"Training." Responded Rex, evenly.

"General, we don't need this old man, I don't care what you think about him, I don't want to have to rely on this has been."

Rex smirked and leaned back on his chair.

"Andor, Rex is a member of an elite group." Draven was watching Rex, as he continued to speak. "He is a fully trained Advanced Recon Commando, from the Grand Army of the Republic." He waited for a response from his young subordinate.

A shrug of the shoulders was all he got.

"Many were trained by Jango Fett himself, although I understand you weren't Rex?"

"No." Rex folded his arms across his chest; he wasn't sure where this was leading.

"Do you know who Fett was Andor?"

"Dead bounty hunter?"

"Fett was the Prime Clone. The DNA donor."

"You're a clone." The comment was addressed to Rex.

Draven was looking for the reaction, any reaction, that said that this partnership would fail on other than Andor's first. There was none yet.

"Rex is, Andor, a one man army." Draven paused, Rex was not sure if it was for dramatic effect, or simply his manner.

"He can get in most places, improvise, should the need arise and achieve an objective with the minimum of back up. They were called "a one man army".

"Can't most of us?" Replied Andor.

"Not like an ARC. I've seen them in action."

Rex didn't like where this was going but Ahsoka had been adamant that he was one of only a few men, who could do this job and he trusted her. Draven, he was not so sure of; he knew him, previously Republic Intelligence and he'd met him a couple of times, years ago. The Intel was always Osik.

He was surprised he joined the Rebels; although, he supposed, there is always a limit to what people will accept. He sat observing the men. Andor was an unknown quantity and an angry young man. Rex kept out of their discussion, sometimes you could learn more just by watching, finally it came out.

"I was fighting your kind when I was six."

Rex almost winced at that, "I was bred for this and at six was in live fire exercises."

Andor paused for a second, he had been a child soldier just the same but with stones against machines, perhaps they were more alike than he thought.

No!

He had always fought for his ideals, even at that age.

"Men! Can we argue the merits of child soldiers another time. Both of you with your experience and expertise are needed for this." He activated his holo, it showed a block of shiny metal with the Imperial logo in the corner.

"Beskar iron!" He announced."The Empire has been stockpiling it since the Purge on Mandalore." He paused, again, letting the men see the block. "We don't know why. What we do know is that it is strong and can deflect lightsabers. Isn't that correct Rex?"

"Yes sir, much of it is hundreds of years old and the armour in families, remains in the Clan."

"When the Emperor came to power, the Empire suddenly became very interested in mining Beskar, which we assumed was to ensure they could deal with any Jedi who were left. But mining on Mandalore proved difficult, even with Gar Saxon in charge, which was why they eventually culled the traditional Mandalorians and confiscated their armour."

Rex was feeling uneasy, he had embraced his Mandalorian heritage, not as extreme as some, but he could speak the language and sing the Vode'An, as well as any.

"So what's that got to do with Batuu?" Andor was quick, Rex would give him that.

"The Empire has cornered the market on Beskar but there is another element that has similar properties – Cortosis."

Rex was getting very interested now.

Mokivj. Cortosis.

"Your original report was most interesting Captain Rex, the Chancellor was very interested in it at the time. In addition to the property of diverting energy, Cortosis also diverts heat from explosions. Certain parts of the Empire are very interested in that."

He shouldn't have been surprised, although he had by that time illegally encrypted his HUD, he had given a copy of his report to Anakin.

"The problem isn't here but on Mokijv." Draven continued, I need you to go there and find out exactly what is happening, who's interested, who's there. Any body, Imperial or otherwise."

"Otherwise, Sir?" Rex let Andor have his say.

"There are rumours of other interested parties from either the unknown regions or Wild Space."

"Chiss?" Rex had his say this time, he could remember his report.

"We don't know but there are rumours of others." Draven studied the disc in the middle of the table. "Look, we know the Empire is building something, something different, be it different types of ships or weapons but funds are being diverted from everywhere. No trails. Nothing. And if there are other beings out there, like the Chiss. Then we need to know."

There was another pause longer than before.

"We need to know which side if any they're on because if they're with the Empire….." he didn't finish.

"So a fishing exercise, sir?" Finished Andor.

"Exactly."

What kriffing fun, thought Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated. I was not sure about this story but Rex had to be doing other things in Rebels. He wasn’t with the Ghost crew all the time.


	35. Mokivj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex completes his mission to Mokivj and then finds Ahsoka is going to Malachor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to find a reason that Rex wasn’t with Ahsoka when she left for Malachor.
> 
> Comments are welcome.

The stars stopped streaming, as Rex opened his eyes; he could always tell when they dropped out of hyperspace especially on a small craft. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Mokivj.

It took longer than calculated to get here with the historically unstable hyperspace lanes in this region. Rex's investigation into General Skywalker's visit, instigated by Cody, at General Kenobi's behest, confirmed this. Andor reset the navcom three times, making smaller jumps, before they finally arrived.

It was a tedious way to travel.

He moved to the cockpit; they had rotated keeping watch. Looking out of the transparisteel screen, he half expected to see other ships orbiting the planet but there were none.

"Any other visitors?"

"No. All clear."

"You sure?"

"Of course." Andor snapped. "I know how to scan."

Given the length of time that they had spent travelling there had been little or no conversation between them.

Rex had tried:

"How did you get into this?" Was his opening gambit.

"Draven."

"How long?"

"Long enough."

Although there was no request for Rex's point of view, he offered it anyway.

"I expected to be 'retired' for a long time."

"Perhaps, you should have been."

"Fulcrum contacted me."

Andor glared at him, "There are any number of Fulcrums."

An old clone and an ex – CIS fighter; it wasn't going to be easy.

.

Orbiting the planet, they scanned the surface; it took several rotations but finally they had covered the majority of Mokivj. The scans confirmed the results of Skywalker's actions years earlier. But something else had caught Rex's eye and it was simple Maths.

"I thought there were ten moons orbiting Mokivj?"

"There are." Andor was professional. He pulled up the star charts and both men examined the image.

"Definitely ten…."

"So why am I only seeing seven…and don't say it's my age." Finished Rex. They checked again to confirm what they saw.

"There was nothing to say the catastrophe caused the moons to collide into the planet." Andor had done his home work. "Is it even a possibility?"

"I'm not an Astrophysicist but I would have thought that there would have been more devastation making it impossible to even get near the planet."

"Hmm. It might be why there's problems with the Hyperspace lanes."

"Well, it's not up to us to solve; this is recon and report only."

Andor was still contemplating.

"Is this what the Empire's doing now, building ships big enough and strong enough to move a planetary object?" He paused, "We know they're diverting money to a large project and everything else seems to be sidelined."

"That's Saw Garrera talking." Observed Rex; he'd made contact with Saw shortly after the Ghost crew had found remains orbiting Geonosis. The Empire were building something big.

"He may be extreme but he has a point."

"He's a hot head, I knew him way back."

"If you say so."

"Its not necessarily a ship; it could be some kind of device that's fitted to a ship." Rex was thinking of the gravity well on the interdictor but they had destroyed that months ago.

Draven had been vague as to what they were looking for; they had to keep open minds.

Dismiss nothing. Check everything.

They prepared to land.

What was known as the Mokivj Catastrophe had been just that. A catastrophic attack on the planets eco system caused by the ignition of Cortosis underground and the nearer they got to the planet's surface, the more devastation they saw; rivulets of lava had flowed up from the magma, burning a livid scar on the landscape, destroying nearby fertile crop land. Crop land that had been cultivated by the population for food. The destruction of the Cortosis mine, eliminated the livelihood of the miners. This part of the planet was to all intents and purposes dead. But there was no evidence it had been hit by one of its own moons.

Rex checked over the environment scan results, finally he spoke.

"Air breathable, although I wouldn't like to sprint in it."

"Can you still sprint?"

Rex didn't take the bait, had it been Kanan or Zeb, that was different; they could give the banter, take it and enjoy it. It was their way of letting off steam.

"Gravity normal. Life signs minimal. Vegetation. Very little in the area we are going to, scrubland at best. The whole planet has still not recovered, it may never do so."

"It just illustrates what the Republic and Jedi were capable of."

Normally Rex would have defended his old General but in this case he couldn't.

"I'll take us as near to the old droid factory as possible."

Rex still felt that he was being watched; he couldn't see anyone or anything but it made him uneasy.

A soldier's sixth sense.

.

Andor was as good as his word and they landed, as near as they could, to the old factory; Rex was surprised to see it still standing relatively untouched; from afar it looked like an old castle. He had expected it to be a shell, a ruin, given the destruction they had seen.

They completed their checks, ensured the ship was protected against intruders and scanned the nearby landscape from the ground. Ground level gave you a different perspective. They had landed to the south of the factory; there was some scrubby vegetation with grass that would cut you to shreds, if you weren't wearing strong boots.

Using a map derived from the results of his investigation years ago, they headed towards the abandoned factory. Andor took the lead.

"Can you keep up?"

"Of course, Captain." Rex replied evenly, "and take you down, if you say anymore." He muttered under his breath. It was finally getting to him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, not a word."

"I will leave you behind if you can't keep up with me."

"Yeah, like to see you try." Rex's further reply was equally low.

"What did you say."

"I said, I'll understand why."

Andor was silent.

They eventually came upon the dry riverbed described by Senator Amidala; it slowed their progress down considerably, as they had to pick their way around the boulders and stones. It also gave Rex the chance to do a further, more detailed scan of his surroundings, while Andor finished off the nest of scorpion-like bugs that had came up from under a large boulder on sensing fresh meat. Luckily they couldn't get through either of the men's boots.

"Andor, I've detected some low level energy readings."

"Where?"

"Straight ahead, supposedly in the factory area."

Both hyper alert and with nothing more to be said, they carefully and silently picked their way along the dry river bed; Rex was continually scanning.

If there was energy, there was likely to be inhabitants.

.

They climbed up and through the secret entrance into the factory; it was narrow and cramped but exactly where it was supposed to be, based on their data Rex. It's origins as a large manufacturing facility prior to being used by the Separatists was now evident.

There were no other defences down here; the Separatists, who Skywalker had fought years ago, had sealed what was called the east wing against intrusion from this direction, and whoever was occupying it now, Empire or not, had continued with that when they moved in.

They moved stealthily through the facility, both men used to urban warfare, you could say both had grown up with it. Large spaces had been left unused, with machinery and parts simply left where they stood, now covered in years of dust and ash. Rex continued to be surprised at what was left standing.

They slid past what Rex thought were the makeshift holding cells, that Skywalker had been kept in. They would have done the job but he couldn't see them keeping Skywalker locked up for long. Although there were no telltale lightsaber marks.

Finally they reached a larger room and Rex's scanning showed, in addition to the energy, heat readings indicating life forms but they did not match anything on his database. They were either shielded or unknown. Slipping backwards to the holding cells, they waited until the heat markers passed.

They moved on to the room, it was much like the others apart from five cylinders that occupied it.

Rex examined and scanned the cylinders.

Each was approximately six metres long and lying sideways on, with some kind of support system. Each had a central piece two meters long with an opening top and a metal cap on each end. Power cables and tubes, for liquid were wound neatly around and in between each cylinder. All were open, and you could see contoured body couches inside; they were emitting the energy readings.

They reminded Rex of the sleeping pods on Kamino, he shuddered.

"Cloning tanks?" Andor asked the expert.

"Not like anything I've seen and I've seen a lot."

"Got enough?"

"Think so. There doesn't appear to be any makers marks or anything else recognisable, as Arkanian or even Kaminoan, although that's unlikely."

"Spaarti?"

"Nope."

"Stasis pods or hibernation pods.' offered Rex. He'd seen them once on Kamino; they were going to be used to keep the ARC's in a state of suspended animation but that plan didn't end well.

"For who?"

"Could be anybody but I don't think they're Imperial."

This was getting complicated and it looked like there was some unknown player entering the game.

"Let's move." Andor was intent on getting as much information as possible and Rex was with him on this.

They followed the basic plans constructed from Rex's investigation and headed for the area designated the East Wing.

This large area was loaded with machinery and other large objects that these 'Unknown' persons could hide behind; Andor and Rex moved silently, carefully across the room. Both were veterans of urban warfare and knew these situations were dangerous to face.

The sound of electricity arcing first told them they were no longer alone, then alien voices, if you could call them that, confirmed it.

Their opponents, a species Rex did not recognise, had deep-set eyes, with angled brow ridges, wide shoulders, and a skull tapering to the back. They weren't speaking basic or any other language he knew.

"Can you understand what they're saying?" He asked.

"No and not Empire." Muttered Andor.

"Definitely not Empire." Agreed Rex.

Andor snorted, "I think that's the first thing we've both agreed on."

They came out of nowhere and were equipped with weapons Rex had never seen before; both he and Andor hit the floor, sliding to one of the large pieces of machinery, using it as cover, and backing up against it. It wouldn't last long.

"We need one of those." Declared Rex, nodding to the lightening arc emitted from one of the weapons the strange being held. The others he could identify as slugthrowers.

"Yes we do – second time we agree. Are we going for a record?" Said Andor, as he took aim at the one with the lightening gun; it was spot on. Rex got himself in position to retrieve the weapon that dropped from the aliens hands. He leapt low, just like a boloball keeper of the team, he used to follow; his arms stretched out but he didn't quite make it and weapon clattered to the floor. He landed and turned to face the alien that Andor had dropped, getting a better look at it but he still could not give its species a name. A little push with his feet and his hand closed around the weapon and an even closer look at the alien.

It's teeth weren't real he could see that from the jaw now lying open and slack but they weren't just replacement teeth. They had tiny attachments. He brought his scanner up to get a closer view of the head, all types of media including images. The helmet, had been disfigured on the right side, with some of the damage showing signs of age. He made sure that he obtained images of that, the marks may mean something.

"Rex! Get your butt back here."

_Ooh! First name terms._

He scuttled back behind cover, dragging the weapon with him.

It felt alien.

_Fek! There's no weapon I can't work out how to use._

The lightning weapons were difficult to aim, but could do serious damage to whoever or whatever they hit.

Rex and Andor backed out, running and finally reached the end of the wing but there didn't appear to be a way out and Rex was struggling with the lightening gun. He eventually sealed the door against the unknown species on the other side.

"This is kriffing hard to aim," he muttered, as he sent an arc of lightening up to the mesh covered windows but missed. It had been easier to hit the door rim and seal it.

It was a large room with a large conveyer belt, part of an assembly line. On the belt, in varying stages of construction, were two items the rebels were unable determine the use for. They obviously did not belong to the cylinders; there was no way they could fit in.

It appeared to be a project the 'Unknown's' had put a great deal of time and effort into and it was ongoing.

Rex scanned them - more intel.

They stood back to back and swept the rest of the room, in the corner was another door.

"That's new." Noted Rex. "It's not on the original plans."

"Let's take a look." Andor suggested, crossing the room, Rex followed.

The door was one of the old hinged type and not locked; Andor slowly pulled it open. He stopped dead. Rex came to his side.

Huddled together, on a long seat, were three young girls; they looked up, as the men appeared at the door, their red eyes blazing in their pale blue faces, fear etched into them.

"Children?" Rex whispered.

"Chiss." Returned Andor, both had recognised the features that were present on Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Emperor's favourite, and only non human Admiral in the Imperial Navy, they had to be the same race.

"Kidnapped?" Questioned Rex, thinking back to the dead alien and the pods; he slung his weapon across his back and took a step towards the three, Andor put an arm out to restrain him.

The two men stood, a moment of uncertainty, as the children huddled even closer together at Rex's movement. His immediate reaction was to try and save them from whatever evil had brought them here.

"Are the others Chiss?" Andor spoke his thoughts and levelled his blaster.

"Andor! You can't they're children."

"Potential enemy children."

"What?" Rex stepped nearer the children and faced Andor.

"We can't leave them here to let their superiors know."

"We could take them back to the Rebel Alliance?"

"For what? Interrogation as spies."

"For Intel."

"Since when did we take prisoners?" Andor lifted his blaster.

Rex watched the man as he took aim, then deftly stopped in front of the barrel, "Kriff Rex! They could recognise us."

"And report to whom? We know the Empire isn't involved in this, if we take the girls we might be able to find out who is."

"We hadn't got the resources to cope with them on the way back. "

"We improvise."

"Your friend Garrera isn't so squeamish about children."

"What?"

"Hadn't you heard?"

"What?" Rex's eyes narrowed.

"A School full of Imperial's children bombed."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me; sometimes we don't have the luxury of your honour and integrity."

Andor aimed again and Rex moved to block him; Andor shoulder tackled him, pushing Rex back and on to the ground. Although his breath was knocked out of him, Rex pulled Andor off him, turned and pinned him to the floor, his weight and height his advantage.

"We don't have the Intel to make this decision." Huffed Rex.

"Both of us know that children can be, and are, used in war." Andor shot back.

"Perhaps we can change that."

"Rex….we don't have that luxury."

The blue skinned children watched.

The men were interrupted in their discussion by the sound of lightening arcs and slugs hitting the door. They were back on their feet taking cover, when the door came through followed by the 'unknown'.

Andor and Rex were behind a pushed over table; they were pinned down by the slugs hitting the table and the occasional electric shock from the lightening weapon, getting only the occasional blaster shot in but making it count.

Then - the silence was deafening.

They waited - nothing.

Rex peered above the table assuming the unknown aliens had retreated but no, he was faced with three large aliens prone on the floor. Both he and Andor rose slowly poised for any further attack but the 'unknowns' had apparently taken their own lives, frothy liquid was dribbling out of each mouth, eyes milky.

Andor checked them over to make sure while checked on the young girls.

Too late.

They were together.

Rex felt Andor's hand on his shoulder, " Let's go Captain, they've set the room to blow. They really didn't want anyone knowing about this but they miscalculated on the explosive somehow. Don't know how long we've got."

They had just reached the outside when an explosion rocked the building and blew them off their feet. It had blocked the entrance and there was no way the two of them could get through.

.

Draven looked over the report or rather reports he had received; two unique points of view.

"Steer clear of the damn place. It's too much trouble."

"Might be useful for a Base, in the future but we can't fight the Empire on the one hand and these unknown species on the other."

The images and scans taken would prove useful, especially for their scientists. The details of the markings would be passed to the linguistic experts. They had any number of "intellectuals" serving mostly as grunts but they could now be utilised in their area of expertise.

As he thought, they had had their differences but still succeeded in getting a good amount of Intel.

He knew what his recommendation would be but the Rebel Alliance wouldn't be happy, if they even managed to agree on it.

.

When Rex got to hyperspace, he knew he should sleep but he would not be able to. He didn't think he would ever get the sight of those red eyed blue skinned children out of his head. He was back on the Phantom and in his armour; his comfort zone.

What he needed to do now was report in to **his **Commander but she was also his friend and he had never felt more blessed than over the last year. He had always known he was more than a commodity, more than a 'wet droid' but sometimes you needed that acknowledgement from others. Ahsoka and Skywalker had provided that, as had Ana; he didn't want to go there.

He checked in.

The hologram flickered on; Ahsoka was on a ship, in hyperspace.

"Ahsoka."

"Rex."

Both greetings were full of warmth.

"How did it go?"

"How do you think?"

"That bad?"

"Yes, that bad and I think we should stay out of this sector for the time being."

"**That **bad." Echoed Ahsoka, she knew when he was serious and when he was not; it had been one of the first things that Ahsoka had felt in him, when she tried to read him, his sense of humour next to his sense of honour. She could tell both had been tested on his mission.

"I'll report the details to you direct."

"Rex, I won't be there. Kanan, Ezra and I are going to Malachor."

Ahsoka waited for the expected reaction to this revelation; Rex knew as much about the Jedi as anyone.

"Once we drop out of hyperspace, we'll be going dark."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to go to Malachor alone, you know that."

Rex was again offering to cover her back just as in the past; she couldn't ask him to do that this time. She saw a different path for him. One that would surprise him.

"I could be there in two rotations."

"I'm not alone Rex."

He still wasn't satisfied.

"You know, I could have **ordered** you to take me along."

"You... don't exactly outrank me anymore."

"In my book, experience outranks everything."

Ahsoka hummed.

"Then I definitely outrank you."

There was one last look between them, as Rex accepted the logic on this occasion, "May the Force be with you."


	36. Leaving Seelos Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe has decided that Rex needs Ana and he has gone to bring her from Seelos to Atollon.
> 
> For his brother.
> 
> But it’s not that easy, as there are others to consider.

It was early, the girls weren't up, which was unusual but yesterday had been physically tiring for them, picking fruit and they slept soundly; the sun was just rising above the horizon, when lights of the perimeter intruder alarm was flashing red in the house.

They had a drill now that Jay had insisted on and she agreed; he was paranoid from what he had seen in Seelos City, people had been rounded up, questioned and disappeared. On the alarm they went into action. The girls woke, dressed quickly and picked up their bags, packed, ready to run if necessary, then they waited in the cellar, at the entrance to the tunnel.

Ana had both the rifle and pistol loaded ready but she wasn't prepared for who she saw standing there and let the rifle muzzle drop downwards. She heard Jay's steps on the floorboards and turned motioning him to lower his weapon also, he hesitated, she shook her head, she knew what these men could do, what they were trained to do.

"It's ok, I know them." Jay wasn't convinced. "You won't hurt us, will you Wolffe?" She looked directly at him. He looked older, more wrinkles, hair greyer; as did Gregor who stood poised next to him but they put their blasters in their holsters, when the rifle had been put down.

"Rex needs you."

Wolffe was straight to the point but she was walking away towards the children, who crouched on top of the stairs to the cellar and peered into the room, taking in everything that was happening.

"It's alright girls you can come out. They won't hurt you." Jay glared at her. "They won't." She confirmed for him and he ushered the children behind him, protectively.

"He left me, Wolffe, didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face." Her voice wavered at that point.

"I know." He had had the argument with Rex several times about leaving but Rex would not go back. Wolffe had got him to admit that had he returned, he would not have been able to leave a second time; Wolffe knew the reason he left but he would leave Rex to give his explanations.

"Rex needs you...Ahsoka's dead."

Ana stopped. Ahsoka was his Jedi; she turned back to Wolffe, confused. "How? When? Was he with her?"

"We...joined the Rebellion and she's ...was part of it but there was some Jedi business. A week ago and no he wasn't with her. He was on another mission."

She only heard the part about Rex; he was all she was interested in.

"How bad?"

"Bad. He's not eating, not planning, won't talk about it; just sits and looks at the stars. It's not him. He's never been like this, even at his worst."

"Is there anyone else, apart from you and Gregor, who he can talk to?"

"He's friendly with Kanan, a Jedi but he's injured, blinded by Maul. That happened in the same fight on Malachor when Ashoka was killed. Ezra hasn't been the same since either. It was pretty brutal."

"Who?" Ana was even more confused, name's were being thrown around that she had never heard before.

"Maul. A Sith."

"Everyone thought he was dead because General Kenobi cut him in half at the Battle of Naboo years ago but then he got new legs." Gregor interjected unhelpfully.

"Sith?" Jay asked, astonished. "Jedi?" Disbelief in his voice.

Jay grabbed her by the arm, "Are you really considering this? This fighting between Jedi and Sith, these are ...fairy stories."

The girls had retreated to the living room, sent there by Jay but came back to overhear the last part of the conversation.

"You're right." Ana took a deep breath as she turned back to Wolfe, "I'm sorry, he made his choice. It's nothing to do with me now."

Wolffe did not believe that, it didn't match her body language, her expression. He looked at Gregor, who just shrugged and continued the stare he was directing at Jay. Wolffe stood at the door, shaking his head, then pushed between them and added his glare to Gregors, before turning to Ana, "He needs you Ana, just you. You were good for him."

Looking at Wolffe and taking several thoughtful moments, Ana then shook her head. "No." She was just turning, when Gregor asked, still not taking his eyes off Jay, "So is this your lover now?"

"No. We're just friends." She replied evenly, he looked her in the eyes for several seconds, then nodded, appearing satisfied with her answer.

Disappointed was the only way to describe how Wolffe felt; he had been convinced she would return with them. He knew there was a part of him that wanted her with them too. He had felt different...about the Jedi, after she had talked with him last time. He didn't know why but just the fact that she had readily accepted them, restored some of his confidence in people. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

Ana packed away her rifle, saying "You two staying for Breakfast?" She looked between both of them before Gregor replied.

"Is there fruit loaf?"

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, there was resignation in them."Yes there's fruit loaf; there's always fruit loaf."

Ana started on the preparations, more Nuna eggs were collected and the girls started some of their chores; Bonnie remembered Gregor, she liked him and kept trying to trip him up, until he picked her up and walked around, holding her like a baby. Caf was made, Milk was poured, Citrus fruit juiced. Roba sausage and bacon was put in the oven to cook, while a meal grain porridge was out on the stove simmering. Fruit loaf sliced ready to toast.

Wolfe and Gregor fed the Roba, it was the least they could do.

You could feel the heat from the sun by the time breakfast was on the table, plus more Caf and Bonnie had her own helping of bacon, but that didn't stop her rubbing along the legs of anyone likely to give her another piece.

There was not much talking at the table as everyone tucked in; the girls were watching the older men constantly, intrigued by what they saw. Finally it was Mattie who had to say something. She stopped eating her spoon poised in mid air. "So how do you know Aunt Ana?"

"She helped our brother." Gregor answered.

"When?"

"Bout a year ago."

"What did she do?"

"Saved him from a nexu." Mattie's mouth dropped open.

"Treated some wounds, then he stayed for a while."

"Why did he leave?"

"To hunt Joopa."

"What are Joopa?"

"Large earthworms, in the desert."

"How do you hunt them?"

"Was with a tank, now it's an AT-AT.."

"Where do you live?"

"On the repurposed AT-AT walker."

"All of you?"

"Yes"

"How many?"

"Two or three, depending."

"How old are you?"

"28."

Mattie dropped her spoon in her porridge and she was just going to say something else when Gregor got in first.

"I know, we've had a hard life."

She decided not to pursue her questions and remembering what she had heard Ana telling her Father about them, simply watched them again, closely but she had one more question.

"What's a hat hat Walker?"

Wolffe gaffawed.

.

Jay cleared the breakfast items away, as Ana had gone to her office to check something. He was uneasy about this, recalling how she watched both the old Clones, intently, as they sat eating their breakfast. Although the man himself was not here, Jay was certain she was reconsidering her answer not to go with them. The two men seemed fine, even if one did have some kind of mental problem; but Rex, he had not even had the courtesy to explain to Ana's face why he was leaving, just left and let her think the worst. He had thought him better than that.

He left the Clones finishing their Caf; they certainly ate a lot. From a medical point of view he was intrigued by their accelerated ageing, which Ana had explained to him and he had wanted to ask them about it. In fact he had mentioned it to a colleague, and she was particularly interested in it and had questioned him about it.

"You're going to leave aren't you?" Jay had come to see her in the bedroom, as she wasn't in her office but he saw the broken datapad, the holo's of her and Rex and the half packed bag.

"I just need to make sure Rex is alright." She rolled up some more clothes and packed them, "This has hit him hard."

"All this Jedi and Force, nonsense, all that ended years ago and it was more legends and myths, than anything. They were a cult. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have the Empire now."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

"I don't know, Jay. Rex..." She paused thinking through her words, "he was a practical man, a soldier and he certainly believed in the Jedi. He told me of some of the things they had done together, he and his Jedi's. Leaping from airships and bridges, deflecting blaster bolts. Influencing people; it all seemed a little far fetched but he said these things happened and I believe him."

"The Barve left you without even having the courtesy of telling you that he wasn't coming back. He's a bloody coward."

Ana stopped packing; "That's enough Jay. He may be many things but he was never a coward." Her voice was deeper, sharper; he knew she was angry but he was done pussy footing around the question.

"Ok. So is it that you like men who hurt you?" He had heard about her ex-husband

"That was low."

He let out a huff, and sniffed. "You're right, I apologise but I just want you to see that this is a bad idea. I've called Essie and Tula, they're coming over."

She sighed. "Ok, I'll think about it a bit longer." She muttered but the way she threw her clothes down, indicated just how angry she was.

.

They watched as Ana went head to head with Essie over leaving. She had thought about it further, just as she said she would; but the result was the same. Tula had taken the girls out; she didn't want them to hear what the two redheads were arguing about, or how. Wolffe was happy with her decision and Gregor was just glad he wasn't in the middle of the argument. Even though it had not turned physical, it was still nasty and words had been said, on both sides, that couldn't be retracted.

"So your Fekking mind's made up then?" Essie almost snarled the sentence out.

"Yes." The reply was curt.

"You know you're never very good at making decisions where men are concerned."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Ana shrugged, "I'm a grown woman but you never seemed to understand that,"

"There's no coming back to us from this."

Essie wished she had bit her last retort back, as soon as she said it but with nothing more to add, she stormed out of the house, door swinging in her wake, glaring at the Clones, as they moved out of her way.

"Wolfe, Gregor? Can we leave tomorrow, I need to talk a few things through with Jay, just to make the final plans."

She turned and made her way back to the office; she had more packing to do and some legalities to tie up with Jay, that would help both of them in the short term.

.

Jay leaned backwards onto the desk, hands griping it. He listened to Ana's plan with regret.

"So you can stay here rent free, so long as you look after it. If you want to, that is. It's up to you. Just like we had decided but I won't be here."

Jay was speechless; he had watched the argument and regretted calling in the Aunts; it had simply pushed her to make the decision, that he thought was wrong, on so many points.

"I'm sorry…..about you and Essie. I didn't realise…"

"How alike we are?"

He nodded.

"We can both lose it, and have done in the past."

"This sounds bad though."

"We'll see." Ana sounded pragmatic about the whole argument.

"So this is definite?"

"Yes. Jay I need to. If I don't I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I know that much."

She looked, as if she was remembering something. "And if I had let them, let you persuade me otherwise, I would have blamed them, and you."

Jay shook his head. She was right.

"Come on, Let's get the legal details sorted so you can stay here, with no questions asked. I understand the Empire likes it's records."

He shook his head again as he followed her to her office.


	37. Leaving Seelos II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana says her good byes to family and friends before leaving with Wolffe and Gregor for Atollon. She is worried about what she will find there.

Jay finally accepted her offer to stay in the house and they completed the legalities. It helped her, gave her peace of mind; at least she knew her animals and the house was being looked after. This was one of the biggest decisions she had ever made, after filing for divorce, of course. She was going after a man, who she had known only a few months, who had left her.

_I must be mad. _

Rex had not contacted her but Wolffe had said that he needed her. Both Wolfe and Gregor were adamant that it was She, he needed, and because he was stubborn, had made the decision to leave her, he would not approach or admit that he needed her himself. It had to be her going after him.

_Am I that desperate?_

_Am I that lonely?_

She had friends, lovely, helpful friends and family; more now but she didn't have a partner. He was only with her for a few months but it had seemed so right at the time and she missed him, so very much.

Wolffe had not told her exactly what Rex had divulged as his reason for leaving but she deduced it had something to do with the clones accelerated ageing.

They were younger than she was but aged twice as fast as a normal man; Rex had told her, explained it. She had accepted that it would be part of their relationship.

They might get another 10 or 15 years together, more if he was lucky but as a young soldier, he had had three years of continuous war and that was bound to catch up with him, sooner or later. He already had problems with his shoulder and she had worried about him, seeing all those scars. Those injuries had to have some effect.

She didn't care how old he was or wasn't; she just wanted to be with him.

Now he'd joined the Rebellion.

.

Her packing had not taken long, she wasn't taking much, just one trunk and a bag for a past lifetime and her hoped for future one. She had made sure her broken datapad was in there, with her research on accelerated ageing; it wasn't much but it was a start. Gregor had pulled the trunk onto the small ship they had come in and stowed it away, muttering at the weight. She hadn't thought it was that heavy.

Standing watching the family that she had recently gotten so close to, and became a part of, an honorary Aunt, her throat constricted and tears stung her eyes. She hugged them all one by one, as they came to say goodbye.

"Remember to do all your homework on time"

"Look after your father and let me know how you are going on." She had to stop and blow her nose or she would have been bawling like a baby.

"If you have any problems Tula and Essie are a good bet." She had tried to take her leave of both of them earlier in the day, amidst much cursing and then crying on their part. Essie was still distant with her and still threatening to pull his arms off.

She could hear the Clones muttering and bickering, then doing their preflight checks but she was not going to rush this. Finally Jay, who had come to Lonlea for a better life for his girls.

He hugged her tightly. "He had better kriffing look after you, or I'll sort him out."

She laughed. "You?" he had never struck her as a fighter.

"I'm pretty good with a scalpel, I'll have you know."

"I'll be fine." She lied. After one final hug from all of them, including Bonnie, who sensed something was happening and had been following her around the house since she rose; she turned and stood at the bottom of the ramp. She looked out to the road hoping that Tula and Essie would come but it was obviously too difficult, too much. She had hoped they would reconcile before she left; she knew she needed her family.

She took a long look at the place that had been her home for so many years; she had been born here.

Her Mother and Father had died here.

She had fallen in love with Rex here.

There were good and bad memories here.

_I can make memories anywhere._

Essie's tone pinged on her comlink; Ana was hopeful as she answered.

"Ana?"

"Essie."

"Take care."

"I will." It was as much of an apology, as she was likely to get. She knew that and accepted it.

"Look after Tula."

"You know I will."

"I do..."

"Look after that man of yours when you find him."

The comlink went dead; Essie didn't do goodbyes.

She sniffed as she walked up the ramp, this was new for her; she had never been on a ship that travelled in hyperspace before, in fact she had never been in any ship that left the atmosphere spending all her life on Seelos. Finally conquering the apprehension that had forced her to stop at the bottom of the ramp, she sat down in the seat the clones had shown her to and fastened her safety belt, anxiety still clawing at her stomach.

"Wolffe, what if he doesn't want me there?" She asked yet again, as they entered hyperspace.

"Once you're there he won't argue."

"Are you sure? Have you said anything to him?"

"Gregor suggested it to him a little while ago but at that time he wouldn't hear of it. But now it's different."

"How? How is it different? How do you know?"

"Believe me, we know."

Ana's face showed how dubious she thought this was.

"How do you think we all survived Kamino, hundreds of thousands of identical men; identical down to the last cell, until we went out in the big bad galaxy. We have especially attuned body and facial language recognition."

After a pause, he took a deep breath. "We didn't have parents but we did have batch mates and were brought up in squads; so early on we learnt how to 'read' another clones body and facial language. Although not one of the attributes planned for us by the Kaminisii, they let it develop as they saw it as advantageous in battle."

He continued to check over his instruments.

"So you were able to recognise different clones by their different mannerisms?" Asked Ana, she wasn't stupid. "so why did you all have different colours on your armour and different markings. Yours is grey and Rex's…...his was blue."

He sighed, obviously Rex had told her very little about their life on Kamino, as cadets and then as soldiers with the Jedi.

"It gave us individuality, with our Jedi Generals, not all of them treated us as disposable soldiers." Wolffe explained,

Ana was still undecided about the Jedi, she had never met any or seen any.

"So, where did this Ahsoka fit into the war?" She wanted to know more about her; it was a name that Rex had often spoken in his sleep. He had explained a little about her and now he was devastated by her loss. She was preparing herself for a disappointment, when she arrived. She may yet return to Seelos.

"She was a Jedi Commander, who was General Skywalker's Padawan but he off loaded her onto Rex to train with the Clones in GAR procedures and the like. I'm just glad Master Plo didn't take her on."

Gregor sniggered in the background.

"Padawan?"

"Trainee Jedi."

"Oh."

"They were close."

Her heart sank at that revelation.

"But Jedi don't do that sort of thing, well they shouldn't do. And Rex was the consummate clone soldier, so if he had any feelings that way, he kept them closely under wraps."

"But you said they were close?"

"Hmm. They saved each other after Order 66."

"What's Order 66?"

Wolffe looked at her with something akin to pity in his eyes. "Did Rex not tell you anything?"

"Not much, he didn't like to talk about it. Anything I learned was from the Holonet but a lot had been redacted so he said you couldn't trust it but there were some historians…."

Wolffe made a humming noise again.

"It was the order that went to all Clone Commanders to say that the Jedi had staged a Coup against the Republic and needed to be shot on sight."

"The Holonet was correct."

"Well. There's a lot more to it but Jedi are still hunted by the Empire."

Wolffe went very quiet, he seemed to be remembering.

"Wolffe?"

He pulled himself back; the mental effort was reflected in a physical response.

"Ahsoka had gone on a mission with two other force users, to a place that was dangerous for force users; Rex offered to go with them but she refused him and then Osik happened, and she disappeared. The other two returned. One was scarred and the other was blinded."

Ana was hanging on his every word; "Rex has not forgiven himself." He continued reluctantly "He had only just met back with her after fifteen years."

There was more to this than he was letting on; "Why was that if they were such good friends?" She felt a glimmer of hope, that they weren't as close as she had suspected.

"That would be his fault." Interrupted Gregor, pointing at Wolffe; he had previously been very quiet through all this. "Ahsoka kept sending Rex messages but that di'kut, deleted them and then when the other force users came, he reported us to the Empire. It was great, the biggest Joopa we had ever caught." He was grinning from ear to ear "and then we took down an Imperial Walker." He sighed, the smile still on his face."And that's how we got Joopa station." He finished, leaning back in his seat, with his arms behind his head. The various comments from the Stormtrooper, Jay and the girls all added up just as she thought; the clones had been the ones responsible for the rebel activity.

"Joopa Station?" Ana had to ask.

"It's our home now, but it's not finished."

A wave of nausea swept over her, as Wolffe butted in "She's not interested in that. She wants to know about Rex."

Gregor grunted and continued to finish his flight preparations.

"He's not been the same since then. He spends a lot of time just staring into space, and I mean up here, as if he's looking for something. He keeps thinking she'll just come back." Wolffe looked worried, as he continued. "It's not like him. He's the strong one. We thought you could help him. He was always the strong one."

Nodding in agreement with Wolffe, Ana was really worried about Rex now and another wave of nausea hit her. She had never been in hyperspace before and the stars streaming in front of her eyes made her feel worse.

"How long before…."

"Couple of hours. You could try and sleep?" Gregor offered.

Taking his advice, she closed her eyes trying to sleep; she was already feeling very nervous. It didn't work, and every time she opened her eyes to change position, she saw the streaming stars. In fact she was feeling very nauseous, and shot upright, "Wolfe! Gregor! Is there a bucket?"

Gregor misunderstood and passed her his helmet; she looked at it but couldn't stop.

"Osi'kyr!" Exclaimed Gregor, as he realised what she had done.

"Sorry." She muttered and heaved again until there was nothing left to come up but she immediately felt better.

"I've never been in hyperspace before." she explained as, Wolffe passed her some water. She drank and then leant back to sleep, leaving Gregor to clean his helmet.

He waited until the woman was asleep; he had nothing against her and it wasn't her fault she had hyperspace sickness. But Fek in his bucket an all.

"You really sure about this, Wolfe?"

"Yes. It's the only thing I can think of to get him back on course."

He heard Wolfe sigh. "Kanan is still recovering, Zeb and Sabine are no good they're on tip toes around Hera and Ezra, who's eaten up with guilt over the whole thing."

"That's Rex's Problem isn't it?" Gregor had decided that this was the reason Rex was so cut up about Ahsoka, "guilt."

He felt guilty at not going with her to cover her six.

Gregor would normally have had any number of inappropriate jokes about that.

But not this time.


	38. Atollon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana finally meets Rex again.

**Atollon Base**

Ana stepped off the craft unsteadily, still feeling nauseous, even though she had emptied her stomach. Twice. Much to Gregor's disgust and Wolffe's amusement, as it had been once into Gregor's helmet. The hyperspace sickness was unexpected and she now felt shaky, due to low blood sugar, she thought; although apprehension at what state she would find Rex in, was also playing its part.

_Rex was always strong._

The Clones secured the small craft, then Wolffe led her through the jungle of makeshift buildings, that constituted Atollon Base, onto the outskirts where Rex sat. When she saw him, all those feelings that she had carefully, resolutely, pushed down and kept down, in the months since he left, came rushing to the surface.

She felt Wolffe's hand in the small of her back, guiding her gently but firmly towards Rex, "He needs you. Don't take no for an answer. He can be an atin'la di'kut."

Taking her bag off her, he pushed her again; she glanced back once, as she walked slowly up to Rex. He was looking outwards, desperately searching the Night sky. He looked devastated, broken; she hoped she would be able to help him in some way. His head moved a fraction, as her footsteps crunched in the gravelly earth. She sat next to him and slid her arm in his, intertwining her small fingers with his large ones and squeezed.

He squeezed back.

"Rex. Do you want to talk?" She asked softly, he turned and looked, shook his head, then rested it on her shoulder; the bristle on his head brushed against her cheek. He hadn't shaved it; he normally did that every other day at least. They sat, Rex looking at the stars, his hand never moved from hers.

She couldn't tell how long it was but then he suddenly started talking.

"She was tiny when I first met her, and cocky. Thought she knew everything about fighting. About war."

"Ahsoka?" She asked gently.

He nodded.

"I don't know why, but she listened to me."

Ana knew why.

He talked for hours, proudly, lovingly, animatedly at times, about this woman whom he had known and fought with since she was a child.

Since the Clone Wars.

Since Christophsis.

"I taught her and she made mistakes, some bad ones sometimes. But she cared about the men and she learned through those mistakes."

Ana felt a pang of jealousy, over the time, he and Ahsoka, had spent together, time she would never be able to have with him.

It was selfish.

"She taught me too. Taught me to question things. Not to accept the status quo. She also made me who I am."

Rex stopped, looking at Ana.

"You know we had inhibitor chips implanted in our brains, at some point while we were...growing, as embryos."

"Yes, you said." Her voice was low, soft, like a caress.

"They were put there to control us, to ensure we were loyal to the Chancellor, and only the Chancellor, when he gave his order."

"Yes. But you didn't obey, did you, you'd removed yours?"

"Fives, discovered them and was killed because of that. By one of our own."

Rex had never fully explained this; he had called the Clones slaves but she thought it was just because the army had been bought. But they had been more than slaves; they had been hired assassins.

Hired to kill the Jedi.

"It was Fives death that finally pushed me to have the chip removed. Kix did it and I persuaded others to have theirs done."

Some of this was new to Ana. She knew about the chip, although at first she had assumed it was just another battle scar on his head.

"The Jedi Council deserted Ahsoka, when she needed them most; they left her in the clutches of Tarkin."

She had heard of him, Grand Moff Tarkin, assuming it was one and the same.

"But I knew she hadn't killed that woman or the Clones. I didn't care what evidence they produced. I just knew." Rex spat out the last three words and was then silent.

She let him be; he would talk when he wanted to.

"The next time I saw her was on Mandalore."

"By then, I had, mixed feelings about the war. I wouldn't be here without it; hundreds and thousands of men created, grown and killed just for that war."

He went quiet again until his memories moved on, "Maul had taken control of Mandalore, with his criminal gang and we were fighting him to regain the planet for the Republic. Capture him - that was the mission and then Order 66 was issued."

"Order 66?" She had to ask, even though Wolffe had explained.

"In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established."

Rex recited the specific words of the Order from memory, even now.

"The Jedi weren't traitors; Ahsoka wasn't a traitor. The Chancellor was."

"Mandalore turned into chaos. Maul escaped. Ahsoka and I made it look like we had both died, killing each other, then we split up and found our own ways off planet."

He slumped, "I never killed a Jedi."

Ana continued to hold him, just as she had on Seelos, in the midst of his nightmares. He had never told her everything that happened but names were always involved, so she knew about his brothers, and friends that he had lost. Even now, years later, it still affected him. She had been there for him then and if he still wanted her, she would be here for him now.

"We found each other again."

Ana didn't say anything, not sure what he meant, waiting for him to continue.

"I was supposed to help but I failed her."

He ran out of words.

They sat.

The sun or whatever star it was that lit this …...planet, was rising; she heard footsteps in the gravel and Wolfe appeared next to her. He tapped his chrono. She shivered, she hadn't realised how cold it had become or how long they had been sitting there.

"Let's go inside, Rex? Let's warm up." She pulled him upstanding and linking arms with him, walked him inside. Wolfe took control, and she saw the Commander, the one he had once been, taking control; he made the arrangements.

Rex pulled her to him, touching his forehead to hers; it felt the most intimate action he had ever taken with her, until Wolfe pulled him away and whispered in his ear. He nodded, turned and put a hand on her cheek, then straightened up and left. She wanted to shout, stop him but Wolfe stood in front of her and shook his head.

Wolffe had arranged accommodation for her on Atollon. He said that was what the moon, planet or whatever they were on, was called. She lay on the bunk, her body ached from head to toe through tiredness, stress, hunger, cold, you name it; try as she might, she could not keep her eyes open and content that she would see Rex soon, sleep claimed her.

.

A few hours sleep later and Ana woke slightly refreshed, anticipating seeing Rex again soon. She showered, thankful that there was a small fresher attached to the room. She had been so tired, she had not noticed it earlier. The feeling of cleanliness was appreciated and she went to find Rex but was told he was consulting with Commander Sato and another General.

She was barred from that meeting. In fact, she was barred from any number of places on the base; she had to be interviewed before they would allow her to stay. The thought that she may not be able to stay had never crossed her mind. An officious protocol Droid informed her of this and directed her to the mess hall, as it was one of the only places she could go.

Entering the Mess Hall she was faced with a few beings but the only ones she recognised were Wolfe and Gregor, most of the others she couldn't even identify the species, although she thought one may be a Sullustan. She'd seen one when she was training but that was years ago. Seelos had a predominantly human immigrant population. Her splitting headache told her that she desperately needed a Caf; both clones were sitting studying theirs, as if they were the most interesting beverages in the galaxy. Gregor was an acquired taste but she quite liked Wolffe, even if he did pretend to be gruff, both were unlike Jesse, who she had never seen again.

Wolffe pulled a chair out for her, pushed a Caf towards her and they sat quietly drinking, Gregor giggling nervously at times, at nothing in particular. The three sat without talking, Ana sipping the Caf and being observed by other users of the Mess Hall.

"So. What do you want to know about me and when can I see Rex again?"

Wolffe and Gregor exchanged glances.

"Not us. We know all we need to know about you from Rex." Replied Wolffe.

"It's Captain Syndulla who wants to see you."

"Who?" Ana had seen none other than the droid, and the Clones since she arrived.

Gregor rolled his eyes. "Hera. Come on. I'll take you. Commander Sato has asked that you be accompanied on the base until you've been checked out by the Captain."

"Wolffe?"

"New orders, Sorry."

_What have I gotten myself into?_

.

The hangar was reasonably full of varying types of spacecraft ranging from sleek fast pleasure craft and plain shuttles to freighters. The fighter craft were housed elsewhere. The 'Ghost' was the one she was looking for, according to Gregor, to meet Captain Syndulla; Gregor handed her over to a huge purple alien with green eyes, and a beard, who towered over her and boomed out instructions to various beings and droids he met. She saw several humanoids in what appeared to be Rebel uniforms, if there was such a thing and a teenage girl, in brightly coloured armour; they all seemed very interested in her. She could feel their eyes follow her. There weren't a lot of people here and only those, the ones in uniform and the purple one, looked anything like soldiers.

The purple one introduced himself as Zeb, and led her to a ship.

"That's the Ghost." he virtually growled when he spoke quietly. "And there's Captain Syndulla." he pointed to a Twi'lek in the cockpit.

_Hera_.

She had heard them talk in the Mess Hall, Wolffe and Gregor, and they were obviously impressed by her.

_Gods. She was beautiful_. She knew what Gregor's expression had been now.

He said that she had been fighting the Empire since her teens.

_Brave_.

_A pilot._

_What do I have to offer?_

_Arms, legs and a decent brain. Nothing special._

"Come up…...mind Chopper." An authoritative feminine voice called out.

She looked around but could only see an Orange Droid with very animated arms, that must be Chopper. It beeped at her. She thought it said "Go in." But she couldn't be certain.

"Thanks." She replied, gently touching its top, it swung around and bent its manipulators to its sides. It looked just like it had its hands on its hips. Inexplicably she wanted to laugh. She went forward slowly.

"Sorry."

It replied with beeps that seemed to indicate it was okay but it still looked like she had offended it, as more beeping came from behind her and little jabs on her butt.

"Ok. Ok." she muttered. More beeps and trills followed her now. She cautiously walked through the ship towards the cockpit; it seemed bigger on the inside. It had a living area with seating and a Sabacc table. She brushed her hand across the back of the seat, perhaps Rex had sat there with Ashoka.

"In here. The cockpit, straight ahead." the female voice instructed, more beeps and screeches, "Leave her alone, chop" another beep. She looked around but could see nobody until she saw the heavy work boots sticking out from under the instrument panel. "I'll be with you in a minute, but can you pass me the 3m hydrospanner please"

"Here." Ana picked it up immediately and handed it down. She noticed it was a top of the line tool for a serious mechanic; her father had had the same make.

I might have known, she even repairs her own ship. Ana felt even more inadequate.

"I'll be just a minute."

_Her voice isn't like Tula's._

"I can come back later." offered Ana.

"No, just be a minute…..there done."

Ana watched as the console released the Captain from her task, and she slid out from under it. She stood up, slim, petite, pale green, pale green eyes, like Ana's but there was no other similarities, in fact, Ana felt frumpy in comparison. The green eyes appeared to bore into her.

"Caf?" Asked Hera, "Er, Yes please." Answered Ana , following Hera to the living area. Relieved, she finally sat, her knees were beginning to feel shaky. She assumed this was to allow her to stay, so felt under pressure to give the correct answers but what were they?

"Why did you come here?" Hera asked, although she already knew; Wolffe had fetched her, Rex was having a bad time, they all were after Ashoka but it hit the old clone harder than most. It had almost seemed the final straw for him but Wolffe and Gregor had fetched this woman, as a last resort. Apparently Rex and she had had a relationship, quite serious, until he joined them full time. They needed as many trained people as possible and Rex was a good Commander and trainer, one of the best, an asset they needed to keep, Commander Sato had told her. The woman in front of her looked nervous, Hera wasn't at all sure about her, yet.

"I only came for Rex, to help him. I knew him on Seelos."

"So you're not rebelling?"

"I don't like the Empire and what it's doing, if that's what you mean, no right minded person would. But.."

"You only came for Rex?"

"Yes."

"That leaves us with a problem."

"Why?"

"This is a secret base."

"I don't even know where we are?"

"Do you want to leave?"

There was hesitation, "No. Not while Rex is here."

"What are you going to bring to us as a Rebel then?"

Ana's mind went blank. Hera sipped her Caf and pushed the other cup towards her, Ana picked it up immediately to give her chance to think.

Hera had taken seconds to make her decision, after she had said she didn't like the Empire but she had time, so she wanted to find out a few more things.

"I don't know. I'm not a soldier."

"What did you do on Seelos." Hera remembered it from when Kanan, Ezra and Sabine went looking for Rex at Ahsoka's behest.

"I had a small holding, a few animals, grew some crops, not huge amounts but I did most things myself. I'm a hard worker."

"We can always use labour. Report to Chief Lorgan, in the main hangar. He'll allocate you to some duties."

The interview was over.

Hera pulled herself back under the cockpit; this Ana, she was here for Rex. She was putting herself in danger for him.

Just like Kanan did for her.

And then Maul had blinded him.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Hera replied from under the cockpit.


	39. Atollon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has disappeared and hasn’t been seen for weeks. Ana is missing him but continues to work for the rebellion.

"Maintenance" Chief Lorgan said, "that's what you've been allocated to and that's where you'll stay." He was adamant on that.

Ana was asserting herself; a couple of weeks here and she could already see that they were low on trained medical staff. A couple of months and it had not improved; the number of injured were sometimes too much for the duty Doctor and the med droids to cope with. She had seen the makeshift morgue.

She knew she could help. She had the background. She had to try and so something.

She had tried to get hold of Commander Sato but his aide told her he was on a mission.

Captain Syndulla was Incommunicado, according to Chopper.

The Doctor was with Commander Sato, the med droid had said.

Wolffe and Gregor were back on Seelos.

Rex had...disappeared.

So she was left with the chief.

"But I'm a trained Nurse and you need medical staff. I can see that. They are run off their feet and if more than one squadron or team comes back injured."

Ana was trying to make him see she could be more useful.

"It's not that I won't do the cleaning, someone has to take charge of it."

She was giving it its correct term.

"Maintenance." corrected the chief as he fixed her with a stare. "Look" he sighed "You seem like a nice woman and I'm sorry that your ….boyfriend has stranded you here. But we can't afford to have any camp followers and you don't have the expertise that we need."

Ana was speechless, Rex abandoned her?

_Camp follower? What the fek is that all about?_

The Chief was continuing to speak but she heard little of what he was saying.

"Nursing don't count, it's Doctors we need." that was what he had been told to say by Captain Syndulla, and he always did what she asked. She was such a charming lady and he could not understand what she saw in that lanky space tramp she went around with. This one was the same, a good woman with lousy taste in men.

He shook his head and sighed.

"There is nothing else you can do. Someone has to do it." he said, giving her a datapad list of orders for the day and details of any droids out of commission.

She had not seen Rex since spending those few precious hours with him that night. He'd gone for a briefing immediately after with Commander Sato, who was in charge, and then he had just disappeared. She wondered what he was doing, hoped he was safe but questioned herself now, as to what she was doing here, especially after what the Chief had said. She had been allocated to maintenance, which in anybody's language included some cleaning, which she did herself. Due to the layout and nature of the base she was allocated three droids and a rota to clean it. This involved a great deal of walking, checking, replacing droids when they malfunctioned, which they did on a regular basis. Trying to repair them when they aren't replaced which was also on a regular basis; they weren't sentient, being little more than motorised dirt sucking machines. Although one did use water, most of the time, unless it had a tantrum and dumped it in the hallway. So her main task was following the Droids to clean up after them.

Someone had to do it she knew that.

The people she spoke to on a daily basis, could be counted on one hand. It appeared that cleaners or maintenance staff were almost invisible and weren't spoken to unless being told to do something.

Empty that.

Clean this.

Disinfect that.

Ana was lonely, lonelier that she had ever been on Seelos when there was just her in the house. She occasionally saw Wolffe or Gregor but mostly they were off base or training, or in meetings. There were always lots of meetings. Other people came and went, sometimes they just seemed to be passing through.

Hera and the Ghost crew, who she had found out were Rex's friends, after they found the clones on Seelos, were often away from the base except for Kanan. She had seen him, kneeling, meditating and had asked who it was; she remembered he had been blinded.

And you could not leave the base and explore the moon, no definitely not.

That was a no, no and she knew because she had tried.

One day, just to get away from the chemical smell of maintenance, she walked to the boundary and wandered through. Kriff never again. She had never seen such Fekking huge spiders, well she thought they were spiders; she had never run so fast to get back.

She never went that far again.

So she waited for Rex, longing for the time he came back, so they could talk some more; it was that thought that kept her going, day after day.

Then one day she was sent to the Infirmary.

The Chief had sent her there by mistake, she decided. No instructions, no orders. Just clean up the mess. Apparently one of the Doctors had complained.

_Kriff! What a mess._

So she cleaned it up, following the protocols she had been taught when she was a nurse. It was probably old fashioned for the Alliance, all these Bacta tanks and fancy technical equipment etc but that had not stopped the blood going everywhere; it always looked far more than it actually was. So she gave it a thorough clean and disinfect; she removed all bodily fluids and body parts and disposed of them hygienically. That process has not changed.

It was well past midnight, when she stood back and checked the room; it was finished. All the detritus from the treatments had been removed, all surfaces cleaned and disinfected, and now she really needed to sleep, so she walked in a daze back to her quarters, downed a flask of water and collapsed on her bunk.

.

Next morning, she rose, showered and dressed, as usual, noted there was a message from the Chief, which was unusual, and reported for duty again. Another day of relentless cleaning but first she had to see the Chief.

He didn't look up when she entered but then he never did; she didn't think he ever looked up for anyone.

"You cleaned Med Room Three Alpha last night?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Don't know but Dr. Niemans wants to see you about it now." He added, looking at her but not asking the question he wanted to. _What did you do wrong?_

She was asking it herself. She nodded and set the droids to work before she set on her way. She had never seen this particular doctor, in fact she had only seen one of the other Doctors, even though there were three supposedly here split between the base a Sato's command ship plus med droids.

She wondered why they wanted to see her; they couldn't possibly complain that med bay wasn't clean, it was spotless when she left it. If fact, they could Karking well shove it, if they said it wasn't good enough.

"Ana Sant?" An unknown voice rang through the empty med Bay a few seconds after she entered.

"Yes?" Ana replied, sounding calmer than she actually felt, searching for the owner of the voice.

"I understand that you completed a full medical clean up of this med Bay?" The owner finally emerged from the rear of the medical room, a tall, slim human woman who looked to be in her mid thirties, carrying some medication.

"Er yes. Is there a problem?" Ana spoke warily.

"No. However, I was particularly impressed with it, much better than what some of the droids can accomplish with all their expertise and programming."

"Oh. Er...Th...Thank you." Ana stuttered a little; she had not expected a compliment. She wasn't normally complimented on her cleaning; it was just accepted when it was done and complained about when it wasn't.

"I've been looking at your file." The doctor continued to look at and sort differing medications, as she spoke. "You are a trained Nurse, at Seelos General, Capital City, Seelos, I understand?"

"Er Yes, I'm a bit out of date and probably not skilled enough for some of this up to date equipment." Ana looked around as she said this, some of the apparatus she saw, she couldn't even guess at its use.

"Yes, I suppose Seelos is a bit of a back water." The Doctor continued to read her file, although Ana hadn't realised that she actually had a file until now. "How long ago is it that you actually practised?"

"About fifteen years. On a regular basis"

"And your area of expertise was Trauma?"

"Trauma. Then I moved onto Rehabilitation and Physical Therapy."

"Good. We get a lot of trauma." The Doctor paused again, "You can always learn how to use the instruments, if you have the basic background." Replied the Doctor, "I did."

She put all the medication she had been checking through back into the cabinet and locked it.

"We need medics of all kinds and skill levels; we aren't like the Empire and can grow our troops on trees, or otherwise." She paused. "The troops need to be treated, and quickly." The Doctor turned around and fixed her with a stare, "so why didn't you say you were a nurse and volunteer for medic duty?"

"I did but they said they had enough medics or nurses and it was Doctors they needed." Ana said it quickly and it sounded very defensive.

"Pah! Bloody Idiots." Replied the Doctor, "will they ever learn."

Dr Niemens handed her a data pad, "Here, you can start studying now." Ana opened up the datapad, looking at the number of files it held.

_Kriff_!

That was bad enough but the actual files were enormous. "It'll be hard work." Dr Niemens continued, "And I'll expect you to work here, in addition, every day. No distractions. Okay?"

Ana nodded "Okay."

"Get this tunic on." the doctor handed her a white tunic, "we've got a team coming in hot, in ten."

The med droid was putting out the instruments.

"There'll be six hopefully."

Ana realised any less than six would mean fatalities.

The reality of the rebellion hit her.

And she started her upskilling under Dr Neimens that day, when the injured pilots came in and Chief Lorgan was left with a great deal of maintenance to do.


	40. It had been going so well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana sees Rex again but the reunion isn’t what she expects.

It had been going so well.

The studying.

The work.

Then Dr Niemens sent her to the Hangar to check on medical supplies, acquired in a supply raid; it was the only way they could get the medical items they needed but it was hit and miss, as to what was retrieved. Armed with a datapad, accompanied by a droid, she was completing the inventory. the droid took them for storage. There were the planetary medbays, ships and medics to supply and each had different requirements.

They were on the last container, when she saw him.

In the hangar, talking to the new General.

_I didn't know he was back. _

_He never commed me or let me know._

_I need to talk to him._

Her task forgotten, she waited, hanging around the medical equipment containers; she knew he would not appreciate her butting in with his discussion with General, besides this was private, between the two of them.

She fidgeted with impatience.

The General left.

"Rex! Rex!" she shouted across the hangar, avoiding the Droid as it stepped in front of her; she jumped around and shouted again.

_He's heard me._

Ana jogged towards Rex, who was looking directly at her; he pulled off his helmet abruptly and tucked it under his arm. The manner of his stride and the look on his face told Ana he was not pleased to see her and apprehension suddenly hit her; she slowed to a stand still.

"What are.. you..still doing..here?"

Looking up at him, Ana could see nothing of the man she had known on Seelos; the loving, strong companion she had accidentally found. This man was cold and angry.

"I …."

His face blank, he was standing to attention, "You should have left by now. You don't belong here, you are not a soldier."

Ana pulled herself together, trying to formulate a reply, where she didn't stutter.

"N..N..No, but I am a medic, I can help the injured and I'm training to do more with Doctor…."

"You have to leave as soon as possible."

"You left me here." She retorted, jabbing him on the chest with her forefinger "I can make a difference, I know I can." The anger rising in her, had fuelled her reply.

"Leave, You should leave. I don't want you here."

The words stung, like a slap in the face.

_Don't want me here._

"Captain?" A man's voice rang out across the hangar and Rex, ever the soldier turned to face his new Commander, General Pitt Onoran, automatically standing to attention.

"Sir."

"Besides," she continued, speaking to his back, the words rushing out, "it's not your choice, it's mine and I've made it." With that she turned on her heel and strode out of the hangar, tears stinging her eyes.

She hadn't heard Rex call her name, after he had excused himself from the General, leaving him staring at a closing hangar door.

_Fek! That didn't go well. You di'kut, you should have explained it better._

"A problem Captain?" the general's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, No, Sir, nothing I can't handle." He took a deep breath. "Now sir, you mentioned a new Rebel Special Forces brigade?"

_I'll talk to her later, she'll understand._

.

Ana reported back to the Medical Bay, and continued her work. She was like an automaton, some of the droids had more awareness than her at the moment. Dr Niemens, pulled her up on several occasions on her shift and she was glad when it ended.

All she could remember from her encounter with Rex was the look on his face and his words.

'I don't want you here.'

The words replayed through her mind like a recording on a playback loop. She needed to get rid of it.

What she should have done was go to her quarters, calm down and try to sleep it off, to put it in perspective but instead she headed to the new 'bar'.

'Fly Boys', it said, on the mangled hand painted sign, the remains of some ship. It had been set up by a few of the more enterprising pilots and served, whoever, with whatever they could get their hands on; today's special was moonshine and the least known about the ingredients the better.

Ana approached the bar, "Only moonshine" apologised the barman, who she had seen working on some craft in the hanger, earlier that day, his main job was as an engineer.

"I'll have one." she took the small shot glass, to a table at the back and downed the clear liquid. It seriously burnt the back of her throat and she could not have spoken at that time even if she wanted to. She motioned to the barman/engineer, and he came up to the table with another and went to remove the other glass. Ana put her hand on it to stop him and motioned for more.

"That bad is it?"

She glared at him.

"We're not all the same you know." he had assumed it was about a man, giveenwo she had come to the base with; she was a decent looking fem.

She didn't answer but kept pointing until he had lined ten glasses up; "Are you sure?" he asked again. She nodded. Ten should do it.

.

Wolffe entered the makeshift bar and nodded at the engineer, who indicated the back of the room, where she sat; he didn't particularly want to deal with a drunken fem and this situation didn't look good. It would deteriorate, it always did. He knew they knew each other, nothing stayed secret or under wraps for very long around here and he knew Wolffe and the other 'odd' clone had brought her here. Wolffe approached the table, noting the empty shot glasses lined up.

Ten.

"You Ok?"

She didn't answer and looked as dejected as he had ever seen her.

"What happened?"

Ana slowly and with one finger pushed the first glass over.

"One for sorrow," she whispered,

"Two for joy," the next one was pushed over.

"Three for a girl," Each one followed the other.

"Four for a boy," Ana's voice never raised above a whisper.

"Five for silver," Wolffe watched her carefully.

"Six for gold." He had never seen her this drunk. He had never seen her drunk...ever.

"Seven for a secret never to be told." She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Eight for a wish," one tear made its way slowly down her left cheek.

"Nine for a kiss," another joined it on the right. She downed the next one in one gulp, her throat was numb now, so it went down smoothly.

"Ten for a bird…" Wolffe's hand stopped her pushing the glass over, "Enough." he barked at her. She looked up at him.

"You've had enough. Let's go." he finished, gently.

"I can't." Ana's reply was not what he expected but she sounded coherent.

"Why?" Wolffe asked, this was getting to him; Fek knew what was in the moonshine and being a medic, she should have known better.

"M'legs not working." She replied with a sigh; her speech was being affected now, Wolffe shook his head. He had seen some of her moods at various times but not drunk, it wasn't a good look on her. He grabbed her by the biceps, pulled her up and away from the table; she slumped and and he had to improvise. Holding her by the waist, he lifted her arm over his shoulder, not that it made much difference and walked her out of the makeshift bar, escorting her to her quarters.

By the time they reached her quarters, he was dragging her and she looked green. He hoped she could last till they got in, she did and headed straight for the fresher; where he could hear her retch and retch. He finally took pity on her and found a towel to wipe her face and a glass of water. Helping her up, he gave her the water and helped her to her bunk.

"So, what does getting dead drunk solve?"

"Rex!"

"Huh!"

He pulled off her boots and opened the covers; carefully pulling her legs up and over into the bunk, settled her in there before covering her with the thin blanket.

"I saw him, Wolffe; he was in the hangar and he saw me and." She sobbed the last few words out. "He said I shouldn't be here, Wolffe." She sniffled into the towel and sobbed again. "Wolffe, he doesn't want me, I came here for him and he doesn't want me."

Wolffe said nothing, just watched her, "Do you know how that feels? Twice, he's rejected me. I'm an idiot, a stupid idiot to think that he would even want me here."

A sob escaped.

Wolffe knew exactly how that felt, only too well. Part of him felt like laughing at the irony.

He watched her unsure what to do next but he hated seeing her upset; he always had but he had never been really sure how to deal with an upset female. So Rex had been back but the reunion had not gone well. Wolffe shook his head; does that di'kut know what he's losing.

He sat and tentatively pulled the sobbing woman to him, until she relaxed; he held her close as she sobbed it out. Finally tired out, the sobbing ceased and he helped her back into the bed, covering her gently again. He looked around the spartan quarters; she had brought a few things with her, books and holographs, clothes and toiletries and a few bits of jewellery, not a great deal. It smelled different to his room, lighter, floral; it smelled of Ana. He wished he could bottle it and take it with him. By the time he had finished looking around she was asleep; he tiptoed carefully to the door to avoid waking her and closed it carefully behind him.

.

Ana woke, after a few hours of restless, dream filled, sleep; luckily she was off shift so she could have slept later but the pounding in her skull had prevented her. She swore her head moved in time to the pounding and turned to find a glass of water and painkillers next to her bed.

Wolffe.

She smiled, ruefully.

.

Rex was escorted to the ramshackle buildings near the caves; the people who had met him were not soldiers, not his type of soldiers anyway. All fanaticism and no discipline.

_You have to have good order and discipline._

Draven had pulled him away again; this time from the Spec Ops Brigade. He hadn't even given him chance to check the recruits they had. But they needed someone to look at Geonosis and they had come up with Saw Garerra, although he was pushing his luck at the moment. His last few missions had been bloody, killing not just military but civilians as well; Rex just couldn't get out of his head what Andor had told him. But this wasn't the time to tackle Garrera about it, if there even was a good time. His crew now called themselves the Partisans.

He was the one that was convinced that the Empire were building something big. Rex wasn't so sure, although after Geonosis….

Saw's raspy voice broke through his thoughts, "Old friend, it's good to see you again. Welcome to my humble abode" Saw spread his hand out to show the way to a functional durasteel table and chairs.

Rex headed towards them and sat at the nearest one. The twi'lek he had seen outside, slammed a mug on the table in front of him and the spirit, he could smell it, spilt out onto the table. Saw waved him away.

"Don't mind him, he thinks all clones are Stormtroopers. I keep trying to educate him otherwise, telling him tales of my old friend Rex, but it's ingrained in him, from childhood."

Rex nodded and brought the mug to his lips, he took a sip. It wasn't as rough as he thought it would be.

"So how can I help you old friend?"

"Geonosis." Declared Rex and placed the holorecorder on the table and flicked the switch; the recording the Ghost had taken of the debris around a Geonosis caught Saw's attention immediately.

"They're definitely building something big." He muttered as he studied the recording.

"There was no sign of life left on Geonosis. Now Saw you know I'm not fond of the bugs but all of them gone, millions of them." That had no effect on Saw, he was more interested in the debris field and continued to study it.

"What do you want from me?"

"Organa and Mothma would like you to lead one of our teams down there to find out what happened."

Saw pretended to consider it, as he stroked his beard, contemplatively, but Rex could tell he was itching to get there, just to prove his point.

"Organa and Mothma eh?" He gave a raspy chuckle at that, "so I'm back in the fold if I take one of your teams?"

He looked around at the two Members of his team, who stood observing.

"What do you think Two Tubes?" Saw nodded to the two watching male Tognath. Rex assumed they were eggmates, as they were so alike.

They shook their heads in unison and then both spoke quickly in their own language; Rex didn't understand but the nuance was there. He hoped Saw didn't take their advice and found himself tapping his chest where he kept the holo of Ana. He still needed to explain to her.

"Yes." Boomed Saw, "I'll do it old friend. Even with one of your teams. But….only because it was you that asked."

Rex handed over the password to get further intel and then that was his job done. He stood up to leave.

"Are you not staying old friend?"

"Not this time Saw."

Saw chuckled, it that maniacal way he had acquired over the years; it disturbed Rex. "It's Okay. Tubes! See that my friend gets safely to his ship." He stepped towards Rex and clasped his hand on Rex 's forearm. "It's been good seeing you. Keep well old friend."

Then he strode into the rear of the building.

Two tubes escorted him from the building and as they walked away, he heard the sounds of someone in pain.

Rex shook his head, sadness crept over him, at what his friend had become.


	41. Rebel Relief Operation I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana goes on her first relief operation with Wolffe and Gregor - "I'll look Maya, if they need help…" Maya nodded, she wasn't medically trained all she did was help to give out the supplies they brought with them.
> 
> Ana stepped onto the building, closing the door behind her. She leaned on it and it clicked locked. Looking around the room, her brain could not fully process what she saw.
> 
> "Fek!"

The studying was getting more difficult; it was years since she had done anything like this. Sometimes she thought she would never manage it but she had to, people were relying on her. Her illness on Seelos didn't help, when she was tired she struggled more to retain the information. She also had her duties as the doctor's assistant; it was tiring but for now she had another aim.

Ana headed to the bar, to talk to the barman there; she needed his help, if the idea she had to thank Wolffe for his help the other night was going to work. He could have just left her but he didn't.

The barman was there. she had been told he was the one to see.

"Moonshine?" He asked as she leant up against the bar; she shook her head. "Not if it tastes like that poison you served me the other night. I've only just gained control of my legs again."

He sniggered as he wiped the mug he had in his hands.

"What do you filter it through, dirty socks?" She continued.

"What's it to you?"

She smiled at him

"I can make it taste better, and then you'd sell more." She leant in closer, "It'd taste more like Corellian brandy than A- wing lubricant."

His interest was piqued.

"Round here." He motioned to her to come around the rear. She walked around and into the room behind. It had no windows but what it did have was an elaborate still made from bits and pieces of scrap metal. Essie and Jax would have been impressed, they had made their own version of moonshine, 'Seelos Brandy' but it was a lot smoother than this; theirs was like a blended Corellian.

"Impressive."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Ana couldn't work out what had been used to start the process but it definitely needed something to spice it up. She pulled out the two small muslin bags with herbs in. "Put this in the last barrel and leave it at least a week before decanting; it'll be smoother. It'll go down easier."

"Why? What do you want?"

"I've heard that you can get things, food stuffs that we normally can't get."

"What if I can?"

"I need some things, some particular foodstuffs, for a friend."

"What do I get?"

"I can make up those bags for you on a regular basis."

He sniffed the bags and dropped one one the last barrel. "Do you know how to make ale?"

"'Course."

"If you can show me how to make ale, it's a deal."

He stood waiting. "The name's Fel Rankin, by the way."

Ana stuck her hand out, "Ana Sant."

.

"Ana?" Dr Neimens interrupted her study of the Bacta Tank protocols, they still only had two and sometimes couldn't get hold of enough Bacta to fill even one, but she had to know the protocols for their use, to be ready. "We have an ongoing relief mission and they need some additional medical staff; it would be an excellent experience for you but it would mean travelling off world for several days, depending how long Commander Wolffe deems it necessary."

"Commander Wolffe?"

"Yes, he's one of the old clone troopers and he is very good at the relief operations he organises. Logistics is his field they tell me."

Ana walked slowly through the corridors following the instructions she was given and eventually found herself outside the office; she lifted her hand to knock but stopped. She wanted to know about Rex but perhaps she wouldn't like the answer; she hesitated again but decided he had made his feelings known and she needed to accept that, perhaps this was the best way. She finally knocked and waited, a few seconds later a gruff "Enter" was the reply, she walked in and Wolffe shot up from his desk and came around to meet her.

"Ana, how are you?"

"Fine." She replied, he studied her face for a few seconds and Ana felt her resolve failing. She had decided that she was not going to ask, but….

"Are you sure you're Ok? You seem ...preoccupied?"

"Do you know where Rex is?" She asked quietly, still needing to know that he was ok and wanting to try to retrieve something after their last conversation.

"I can't tell you."

"He's never spoken to me again after that time in the hangar. I haven't even seen him. Has he been on base? What did I do to make him so angry with me?"

Wolffe didn't answer, he hadn't seen Rex to speak to since then.

"I shouldn't have come here" she shook her head; "it was a mistake and now I can't leave."

Wolffe held her gently by the elbow and guided her to one of the two extra chairs he had in his tiny office; he poured a glass of water from the carafe on his desk.

"I'm really sorry about that, not being able to leave, but I'll see what I can do if that's what you really want. But this work you're doing with Dr Niemens will be extremely helpful to us; we are short of trained medics."

Handing the glass to her, he continued, "No-one's heard from Rex, he's in deep, gone dark and no one knows when he could come back."

"Is he alive?" She asked, a little calmer and sipped the water, she scanned his face.

"We don't know." He reiterated and smiled.

"Oh." Ana's reply was subdued; she sipped the water.

"Thankyou for the other night, you were very kind…..How are you and Gregor getting on?"

She always knew how to change the subject, if it became too difficult to cope with. Wolffe understood, soldiers did it all the time.

Deflected.

Compartmentalised.

"I'm doing what I was bred to do. It's what I know and understand." He paused. "And I chose this fight. All three of us did."

Ana sipped her water again and looked thoughtful "So Rex is not likely to want to stop?"

Wolffe laughed. "Unlikely, it's what we all were bred for and Rex loves a fight."

"Oh." Ana was beginning to realise that, however, much she loved Rex, and she still did; he was a soldier first and foremost and that went some way to explain his actions. Even if they had been together, she would have to take second place to that. She wasn't sure if she could.

Wolffe watched her; a mixture of emotions flowed through him; he was attracted to her. He was angry with Rex for leaving her and angry that Command had not recognised the medical expertise she had, until he had put Dr Niemens on it. He felt the need to help her.

"Is there anything I can do?" He offered, knowing full well that he needed to get her up to speed on the relief mission.

She shook her head, sadly; "So what's this relief mission, we're going on?" Wolffe smiled, "You know I've never been on one?"

"Not a problem. It's mainly just hard work and I know you're used to that."

"Just a bit."

He knew she would be an asset and he pulled up a datapad of the mission briefing, and explained the parameters of the fairly straightforward mission.

.

Ana reported as requested to the hangar, where the freighter that was transporting them was being loaded. The relief group were standing around talking; she couldn't believe Wolffe tolerated this…lack of discipline.

"Squad!" A voice, she recognised boomed out. "Let's get moving….. Sant, a word please." The others looked at her and moved away to complete their designated checks with Gregor following them. She hadn't realised he was coming along, although she wasn't entirely sure what he could do. She walked towards Wolffe; he was all business, going through exactly what they were there to do nothing more, nothing less.

"We're spread thin, so if we do something that is not required, it means someone else suffers. We are here to offer help and support to local Rebels or the area they are from, to enable them to continue. Understood?"

"Er, Yes."

"Good. Let's go." He let her have a little smile before his face became all business again. She walked up the ramp, hoping that she would be able to make some difference to the people on whichever planet they we're going to, at least she would have some reason for being here, just as she told Rex.

.

"You'll have to treat her the same as everyone else." Gregor's voice came from over his shoulder; it had that tone when he was winding him up and Wolffe responded waspishly. "I will, and where the Fek did you come from?"

He was annoyed that he had been surprised by Gregor, that the Commando could still sneak up on him and he never knew how he managed to do it, even after all these years. He heard a giggle in response and hoped that his brother was up to this mission. He turned, as sharply as when he had been fighting for the Republic, and strode up the freighter ramp.

.

The old freighter, vibrated vigorously, as it lifted off from Atollon; anyone watching would say that the manoeuvre was completed in slow motion but a sleek fast ship wasn't needed for this mission. What was needed was a sturdy workhorse and that's what this was; it had no frills or comforts but hard seats and plenty of room. All the occupants were buckled up, they didn't know what they would meet on the way.

Letting her head tilt back till it met the bulkhead, Ana tried to sleep, she had taken something for the Hyperdrive sickness and hoped it worked; finally she drifted off to sleep.

She looks peaceful, asleep, thought Wolffe, as he studied the red haired woman lounging opposite him in the freighter. His cybernetic eye took in every detail and he committed it to memory.

_Why am I even interested in her?_

He growled to himself, prompting the man seated next to him to jerk his head up and look at Wolffe. Wolffe studied his datapad.

.

Her head bumped several times against the bulkhead before she really came round; the freighter was being buffeted by the atmosphere as they came into land. The red light was flashing still, she felt the full effect of the planets higher gravity, as the freighter finally landed, it was going to be harder work than on Atollon. They waited patiently for the green light; there it was and the doors hissed open accompanied by the sound of numerous seat belts being undone and people rose to start the relief mission. Food and medicine were the main supplies but most important was the manpower; additional beings to help with whatever was needed. She saw that Wolffe had got up and was first out of the freighter, with his macro binoculars; all business. The rest of the team followed him once the all clear had been given by the attached soldiers, who checked the area before they disembarked, on the outskirts of the town.

.

The smell of blaster fire still permeated the air and the soldiers had seemed a little more tense than they had been on the ship. She could tell from the hurried conversations that Wolffe was having with some of the soldiers that they had not expected the fighting to have been so recent, so near, or so destructive. A smell hit Ana that she hadn't smelt since she had done her nursing training in the Morgue; but this version was much more pungent and clung everywhere. She felt a tap on her back and one of the other relief workers, dressed exactly as she was, offered her a jar. "It helps." She said, and showed Ana to put some of the green gel it contained in her nostrils and around her nose. They pulled their surgical masks on.

"Thanks." Ana replied, recognising the gel, as one used in the mortuary she had worked in. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Maya…. short for Mariah Cors. It's a bit of a mouthful."

"Hi, Maya. I'm Ana."

"I know, you're Wolffe's friend."

"I know Commander Wolffe, yes."

"Yeah." Replied Maya, with disbelief in the tone.

Ana decided to ignore the tone. "I met him on Seelos."

"Oh yes, with the other two. What's Rex like?"

"He's very focused on his missions." She replied, non committedly. "But they all are. They're Clones and they were bred to be soldiers, so they tell me." She finished rather lamely.

Maya moved forward and Ana followed, they had been partnered up to go house to house with a soldier to look for survivors, although as Ana looked around at the smouldering ruins of the small town, she thought it highly unlikely that there would be any and prepared herself for the worst. she knew this was not what they were expecting.

The soldier leading them from the ship, looked no more than twenty standard years and that was pushing it. He also looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ana, as they followed him to the first large building. He stopped outside the door and raised his blaster.

"Shhh!" He put a finger to his mouth, both Ana and Maya stopped immediately. Whilst they were waiting Ana observed the girl next to her; she was young, very young. Very short blonde hair, framed a strong jawed face with dark eyebrows and honey coloured eyes. She looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen her before; she shook her head, it must have been on the base somewhere.

"Kriffing Hell!" Their guard exclaimed, "Stay here, I need to get the Commander." He turned and ran towards the freighter.

The mewling that came from the inside of the building made them turn towards the door.

"Was that a Tooka, or some other animal?" Maya enquired.

"Didn't sound like a Tooka to me." Ana's anxiety raised to a new level, as she was almost sure that it was a child's cry. She looked at Maya, who nodded towards the door, "I'll look Maya, if they need help…" Maya nodded, she wasn't medically trained all she did was help to give out the supplies they brought with them.

Ana stepped onto the building, closing the door behind her. She leaned on it and it clicked locked. Looking around the room, her brain could not fully process what she saw.

"Fek!"


	42. Rebel Relief Operation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor wondered briefly, what this town had done to deserve this level of reprisal.

The operations tent had been set up but Gregor didn't think that they would be here for very long; the smouldering ruins of the town, confirmed that for him. It would be a clean up operation. He hadn't seen devastation like this since the Clone Wars, and he had been responsible for some of that devastation himself, so he knew exactly what had caused it.

No. They would not be here very long.

He wondered briefly, what this town had done to deserve this level of reprisal, other than be supportive of the rebel cause, or rather their planetary Senator had been found out to be sympathetic to the rebels and this was her home town, her birthplace.

It had not ended well for the Senator either; an unfortunate accident just as her ship reached the edges of the atmosphere at Imperial Centre.

As if Ugnaughts could fly.

Palps loved his revenge; the Empire thrived on it.

Sensing someone approach, he turned to see Dekkar running towards him; looking as if he was going to break the galactic sprint record. He was a good lad Dekkar and had the makings of a good soldier but what the Fek was he doing now.

Gregor waited for him, hands on hips, ready to pull him to a stop. He didn't need to as he skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Sir…" he struggled to get his breath.

At least he knew how to address an officer.

"Slow down and take a breath lad."

Dekkar took a deep breath, "The Hall, over there." He pointed out the small one storey building, at the corner of the town square, across from where they stood. "I think it's booby trapped."

"With me." Gregor instructed, as he started walking, simultaneously raising Wolffe on the Comlink.

"Fekking possible booby trap, Ner Vod. School building. Coordinates….." He stopped as he turned the corner and saw the youngster Maya standing in front of it her hand on the door handle.

"No!" His voice boomed out, across the square, and she jumped away from the door as if the handle burned her. It took her a few seconds but then she asked.

"Why? Ana's already inside."

"Aw, Fek, Fek, Fek!"

"I….I told them to stay outside." Dekkar felt the need to explain that it wasn't his fault. Gregor put a hand on his shoulder. "Good lad."

"Wolffe. Get here now!" His voice boomed out again.

.

It took what seemed like an eternity, for her mind to process the carnage that she saw inside that building. From the child like drawings all around the walls and the large letters in basic on the teaching board, to the bodies of the teachers covered in blaster burns, as they obviously tried to protect the children.

The children.

Ana didn't count; she daren't.

Their ages she could guess.

How they were killed she saw.

She forced herself to look at each one, in turn; it wasn't easy but they deserved to be remembered. She would remember them. All of them. The images would be burned in her memory forever.

Who or What in the Nine Corellian Hells did this?

Finally the sights became too much and she had still not found who had been crying. There was no movement, nothing. No more sound. She looked around the grotesque room again but there was no movement; she needed help to search. If there was someone who was just wounded then maybe they could say who did this. Although she had guessed. She turned to the door and put her hand on the old fashioned handle. The crying started again; twisting around there was still no movement anywhere and now she heard it again, she realised it was coming from the door. She started to push the handle down again and heard a click; looking up she saw what looked like a ball with lights on.

"Oh Fek!" She whispered and broke out into a sweat. She thought she knew what that was and why it was flashing.

.

Why the Fek did she have to go inside? Wolffe asked himself; she was supposed to be safe with them. He stood outside the school; the rest of the team a safe distance away. They were waiting for demolitions to come, to see if they could determine how to sort out the booby trap. Safely.

Usually they just sent in a tinnie in but that wasn't going to happen this time.

"Fek. Fek. Fek." He chuntered.

"Any idea how do we do this?" Asked Gregor, as he came up beside him, silently.

"No idea, Ner Vod; lets see what demolitions come up with."

"Let's hope they come up with something or Rex is going to go kriffing mad."

"They will…or I go in myself."

.

Ana tried to calm her breathing down, she struggled to breathe, as soon as she realised that there was a booby trap in the room and that she had walked straight into it. She was an idiot and had ignored the warnings because she had thought there was a child in here. She strained to see the small device, not that she knew anything about them but it looked as if it was counting down. The digits were disappearing off the counter; now she didn't know what to do.

Should she move?

Or would it simply go off sooner.

"Fek!"

Then she heard Wolffe's voice, "You okay Ana."

She replied, trying to sound as confident as possible. "I'm fine." She heard Gregor mumble something in the background.

"Don't move!" it was Wolffe again, even though she wasn't quite sure how she knew, but she did. "We're getting demolitions to you; they'll be here soon."

It went quiet.

"Ana?"

"Yes." the reply was squeaky, she could barely speak.

"Stay calm, they won't be long."

"Okay."

She didn't feel any better.

.

_Finally._ thought Wolffe as the Demolitions/Bomb disposal expert eventually arrived; it was a near humanoid, pale skinned, who sported pointy ears sprouting tufts of grey hair with matching eyebrows and who looked older than the clones. No one actually knew his species; there were rumours that he had been engineered just like the clones.

_Aw! We're Fekked._

He remembered who they had with them for demolitions.

Sallon slung his duffle off his back; it hit the floor with a resounding clank, followed by gentle tinkling noises.

"I'm 203 standard years old, so I'm not old, just middle aged with lots of experience." He asserted, having met with the same kind of worried reaction before.

"I saved my old master from being blown up on numerous occasions, but was he grateful? no the Mother Kriffer was not, so one day I sodding blew him up myself." He opened his duffle and took out a tiny flexible length of tubing. "Served him sodding right."

He unfurled the tubing, "so some idiots got themselves booby trapped. I say we leave them there, if they're that sodding stupid."

Wolffe bristled.

"That's not an option."

"Okay. Let's see what we've got." He slid the tubing under the door, attached a transmitter to the end and powered up his datapad.

"Ah. I see."

Wolffe stood behind him arms folded looking impatient and on the verge of bursting a blood vessel.

"Yes?" He growled.

"It'll be sodding difficult."

"That's why we called for you." He struggled not say more.

Sallon jiggled the tubing along and, in and out from under the door to get a picture of the whole area that would be affected.

"Hmm."

He moved it slightly further to one side and back again.

"Ahhh."

This time it went further into the room and he heard a shriek.

"You still Okay, Ana?" Asked Wolffe.

There was a muffled reply.

"Ah – ha! Sloppy, very sodding sloppy. Yep, should be able to do it."

"So can you do it?" Wolffe needed more concrete confirmation.

"Of course I can. There was never any sodding doubt about it. It's just deciding how."

"So, explain."

"The Sizzle paste that we got from the last attack; the sodding stuff that the Imps use to board ships with. Got it from that last supply run, always wanted to use it." He was nonchalant about the whole process which just wound Wolffe up.

This is way better than any thing I could do, thought Gregor, with a hint of admiration for their demolitions expert .

"So how does this work?" Wolffe asked, forcefully, his control gene kicking in again.

Sallon looked at him and tapped the end of his nose with a blunt forefinger.

With that sign, Wolffe had had enough and grabbed Sallon by the collar, pulling him up until they were nose to nose. The shorter man just managed to keep his toes on the ground and some semblance of dignity.

"She had better… not…. get hurt." Wolffe growled, and then dropped him back down.

The demolitions experts smoothed down his ruffled coat; it didn't make much difference.

"Oh, it's like that is it?"

Wolffe turned and fixed him with a stare. "We don't lose anyone, okay?" It didn't seem to make any difference.

"Yep. Now give me some sodding room."

Everyone stepped back at least six paces; Sallon turned and indicated with a nodding motion of his head that he needed them further back. Everyone stepped back another six paces; Sallon motioned his head again. A further six paces back for all concerned and then Sallon considered the distance again before he indicated that he was happy. He rooted in his bag for his sizzle paste. He found several large tubes and what looked like a small nozzle. He opened up a tube and attached the nozzle before squeezing the tube carefully; using the nozzle like a stylus he delicately drew a line of the paste on the door. It surrounded the lock and into the door. Wolffe strained to see but couldn't identify exactly what he was doing.

Sallon stepped back and considered his handiwork; he considered himself an artist and breathed a sigh of relief as he did so. Then out of his duffle, he pulled what looked like a roll of fine filament wire and attached one end to the sizzle paste and the other to a power cell. Not entirely the correct way to detonate this but it would have to do.

"Right then, everybody ready for the sodding fireworks?"

Everyone stepped back a few more steps and put their hands over their ears.

He leant nearer the door, "Ana is it? Won't be long now. Just cover your ears. Soon be out." Stepping back he dragged some battered ear defenders, out of his bag, pulled them on, closed his eyes and pressed the red button.

There was a little pfutt, followed by the sound of sizzling Roba meat, as the sizzle paste ignited and burned around the lock.

The sizzling stopped and there was silence; then the door fell outwards and Ana stood looking out, blinking in the now bright sunlight. She appeared not to know where she was.

Sallon stepped forward and held out his hand to her; resting her hand on his she stepped onto the collapsed door. As soon as she stepped off it, pandemonium broke out Maya and Wolffe rushed towards Ana. Gregor started ordering people around and Sallon went inside to look at the explosives attached and ensure that they were all deactivated. Several looked inside but didn't stay long and most came looking green or just shaking their heads, if they actually had a strong stomach.

Wolffe and Maya walked with Ana to the operations room; she could not stop shaking now as the shock took hold.

_I need to be better than this._

She straightened up trying to stop the shaking but it just wouldn't.

"Drink this!" Gregor shoved a hydration pouch in front of her face but she pushed it away; the thought of actually drinking something made her feel ill.

Ana spent the next few minutes with Maya and Wolffe vomiting. Again.


	43. Betrayal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana recovers from the after effects of the massacre, with the help of Wolffe.

It was a subdued team that returned from the massacre and Ana was impatient to get off the ship; they did not need to leave a small team behind to help with the the inhabitants, there were no survivors. As they left the system several Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace; it was only luck that let them escape.

Ana had not noticed, she was ashamed of how she reacted, felling she hadn't acquitted herself well. She'd broken down, luckily only Wolffe, Gregor and Maya had seen it.

"Sant!" Wolffe's voice rang down the corridor, as she hurried away from him. She slowed to a halt and turned to face him; all she wanted to do, was stand in a hot shower until she felt clean, although she doubted she ever would.

"Command need a report on what you found, at the school. It's for the Rebel leaders and their Senate sympathisers. Something to attack the Emperor with."

Ana felt a stifling heat envelope her and the floor threatened to come up and meet her until Wolfe caught and trapped her against the wall; he loosened her collar and held her upright

"You Okay?" He enquired, his voice had changed, it was lower. He gently brushed a curl away from her eye, as he held her.

She nodded but still felt a little woozy.

"Dizzy?" He asked.

She nodded again, worried that she would empty her stomach again. This was more than embarrassing.

Wolffe held onto her; she was pale, on the verge of fainting. Wolffe understood she was upset on seeing the results of the Empire's Regional Cleansing Programme. It was not a sight anyone would choose to see, and although he and Gregor were used to seeing large numbers of dead, those dead weren't normally innocent younglings.

Gregor was angry and he had left to deal with that anger, as he normally did, by punishing himself in his own way.

Wolffe held her tighter, as she sobbed into his chest, as much as he had imagined this scenario or variations of it, on numerous occasions, it never involved her crying.

"Shh." He tried to comfort her, slowly the sobs ceased.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled, ever since he had first met her, he had been intrigued by her. She didn't look at him with pity in her eyes or, as some women had done in the past, the curiosity of a new toy. He was Rex's brother and friend, and she had accepted him for who he was. He knew then that she was different to the other women the clones had known since leaving the GAR. He disapproved of how Rex had treated her; he had used her and Wolffe had been a party to that. Then she was left here and now she was relying on him. He wanted to help her, comfort her and hold her, to alleviate some of the guilt he felt.

He told himself.

_Could she like me?_

"I'm sorry." her voice interrupted his thoughts, as her sobs finally subsided; Wolffe was still holding her. She pulled away but held onto his arms and looking into his eyes she continued. "It was the children Wolffe, they were children. I've seen dead bodies before Wolffe, but not like that. The sheer numbers, Wolffe, the …...numbers."

"Come here." Wolffe pulled her to him again and held her close; he felt her relax into him and he savoured it. He relished every moment he was helping her, then he felt her take a deep breath.

"The brutality of it..." She looked up at him, a frown wrinkling her forehead, "They were covered in...blaster burns and another kind of burn. Just as if they had been slashed with a red hot blade; who could do that to a child?"

"Hmm." Wolffe had seen the bodies and he recognised the injuries; he knew that from personal experience, a Light sabre.

"I'll finish that report for you." She whispered into his chest before looking up and pulling away; he wiped the dampness from her cheeks with his thumb, one by one.

"Thank you, Wolffe."

He nodded and straightened up, satisfied that he had done the right thing, by helping her. He would check on her again later but he was satisfied now that she was strong, strong enough to complete the report, anyway.

"Let's get you back to your quarters, you can let me have the report tomorrow".

.

"You're playing with fire Ner Vod." Gregor, perspiring heavily, had joined him just as he had left her at her door.

"It was business, Ner Vod."

"Yeah. Business, my shebs." Gregor's bloodied hand was tight on his forearm, as he pulled him to a stop. "You need to keep away from her, you know how Rex can be."

Wolffe stopped dead. "Rex has left her. He's told her, he isn't interested. He's made his decision and his feelings known."

"You believe that?"

"Why not?"

"It's not like him."

"He's changed."

"And you're taking his cast offs now."

"It's not like that."

"Isn't it? Or are you just taking advantage of the moment? Think on it Ner Vod."

They walked on a few steps before Wolffe stopped again.

"Gregor, I know what I am doing and it's none of your business."

"It is, when it involves **both** my brothers." he retorted and stalked off.

.

"I never thanked you properly for ...after the massacre and the other time. " Ana was standing at his door with several covered containers in her hands and a duffle slung across her back.

"There's no need."

"Yes there is; you didn't have to do what you did and I want to. I've brought some food. I cooked it myself."

His interest was piqued now, "Fruit bread?"

"Huh uh! Not my best but it doesn't look too bad considering what I had to work with."

He opened the door, checking the corridor, as she entered his room; Gregor still had some skills. His room was the same size as hers with the same furniture, a mixture of old and new, none matching. She put the containers on the small table and produced plates and cutlery from the duffel. He could smell it now; his mouth watered. Army rations were the same the galaxy over and this was nothing like army rations.

"It's only nerf and bean stew ...well actually more bean than nerf." She smiled.

"Smells good." His stomach rumbled in response and continued to do so while she ladled it out for him and herself. Another smaller container was opened that showed the fruit bread that he and Gregor liked so much.

"You'll save some for Gregor, won't you?" She asked, as she watched him, watch her.

"I'll think about it."

She shook her head, they were like school boys sometimes.

Wolffe tucked into his meal; relishing every mouthful. He never stopped until he realised she was now watching him and smiling.

"Yes?" He asked, as he finished the last mouthful, while she was only half way through hers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"It was delicious." He confirmed and sat back in his chair, sighing.

"Good." She watched him for a few more seconds and then pushed her bowl over to him. "Here have mine."

"I couldn't."

"Yes you can. I'm full."

She was obviously lying but he took the bowl anyway; she opened the flask she had brought and poured out a dark frothy liquid into two mugs. He looked at her, his eyebrow raised in a question.

"It's ale."

"Ale?"

"Yes. It's a bit on the dark side but try it and let me know what you think. You do like ale?"

.

They walked silently back to her quarters, an unspoken question hanging between them; she backed into her quarters and pulled him with her. He held her close to him and tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes, he chose his moment and pressed his lips gently against hers, she responded by parting her lips slightly, he took the hint and pressed further and then finally sucking at her bottom lip, pulling her with him. He didn't push it any further, not this time. They parted and she rested her head on his chest. He tucked her head under his chin, as he heard a sigh escape her lips.

Ana relished this closeness, it was comforting, as she rested on him. Although he seemed to have a bigger build than Rex, she still felt safe with him. Unlike the relief operation, which had already given her one nightmare, and that was while she was dozing on the transport travelling back.

Wolffe hadn't been a monk like some brothers during the war, his General had understood his men had needs. Against regulations, he had given them furlough and arranged any medical treatment they needed afterwards.

No questions asked, no judgement made.

Wolffe and his personal squad, the Wolfpack had taken full advantage of it and given the Jedi their full loyalty in return. You always knew when the Wolfpack were in town, you could hear the howls, especially in 79's.

He had dreamt of this, since Seelos; he tilted her head towards him, looking in her eyes, "Are you alright with this?" he had to ask.

She nodded, from under dark lashes, those green eyes holding his gaze longer than was comfortable.

"You sure?" Again, he needed to know, she nodded, as she started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. He dragged her hands away, "Slowly, enjoy." Dropping her hands he pulled her face up to his and kissed her again, forcing his tongue in deep; she replied in kind and continued to undress him, he growled, he was already hard. Her hands ran up over his nipples and pectorals; not every woman liked the amount of hair he had on his chest but she pulled away from his kiss and buried her face in it.

His need now overwhelmed his logic.

She kissed him, again, nibbling at his lips, finally forcing her tongue in his mouth, mimicking him. Keeping them joined at the mouth, he pulled her overalls apart at the studs, one by one; her breath hitched and she squirmed, as his hands ran slowly over her hips and down her thighs. He waited for her as she stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Wolffe first skilfully removed her lacy bra, undone from the back and pulled away.

Then his fingers hooked over the top of the silky underwear and pulled them down, slowly, he could hear her breath hitch, as his fingers brushed her skin.

Fek it was like touching silk.

The underwear fell to the floor and disappeared. He twisted her around and pushed her face down on the bunk; there was no argument, instead, she widened her stance presenting herself to him.

He couldn't remember her undoing his trousers but he had not even fully undressed before he entered her and enjoyed her reaction to him, arching her head back when she felt him. He was totally engrossed in this moment, nothing else mattered, except the woman beneath him; he adjusted himself making sure both enjoyed everything he had. He went slowly, twisting, and gratified by the sounds she made. He continued steadily, holding her by the hips.

She was vocal, he hadn't expected that and when he could feel her getting near her release, he stopped, bending over he bit her neck; she whimpered, as his one hand holding her down the other increasing the enjoyment for her.

It was all about her.

She was getting close; the sheet had been pulled off and she was pleading now, "Please, Wolffe…..."

In the effort to satisfy her, he rushed towards his own release, more erratic, and she stiffened and arched, just as a few more thrusts finished him and he sank on top of her, head resting right next to hers.

His breath finally returned and he moved away, wrapping the sheet and blanket around her then lifting her onto the bunk. She was shivering and looked at him with those pale green eyes, as he bent to pick up his clothes.

"Stay…... Please." Ana opened the wrapped sheet and blanket, Wolffe slid in next to her; it was a close fit. Her arms went around him and rested on his back, while her face rubbed against his chest until she fell asleep.

.

They had dozed off for a couple of hours and then both had needed the fresher at the same time. Now she was straddling him, her fingers enmeshed in the hairs on his chest, while his large hands ran slowly up the side of her body from her hips, the softness of her skin in direct contrast to his calloused palms, his thumbs brushed her nipples, which sent a further frisson of arousal through her and she ground down on him harder to increase the sensation. He thrust upwards, in response, causing her to arch backwards, eyes closed. She grabbed his hands for support, as she rode him striving for release. She looked down at his heavily muscled and scarred chest, thickly covered with greying hair; she watched his eye, dark almost black with arousal in contrast to his light cybernetic implant. Every sight of him adding to the sensation.

"Wolffe." His name on her lips, as she reached her release and she heard his deep throated growl in response. He held her with one arm and twisted her onto her back, still inside her. His sheer strength mesmerised her, as he began a slow, steady rhythm for his own pleasure. She tried to keep up, opening herself wider and wider for him, legs wrapped around his back, finally he howled, and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear, as he lay back down. "Cyar'e."

He was sure now, he would want no one else.

.

Ana woke covered in a sheen of sweat and smelling of sex, she shivered, as the nighttime temperature had dropped in the temporary building. Wolffe was dressing, kissing her passionately just before he left. Her heart sank as he did so. He was a mass of contradictions to her, heavily muscled, physically just the type she fell for but intelligent, respectful to her and happy to betray Rex with her.

She could not believe what she had done.

She had come to Atollon for Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.   
All my characters are flawed.


	44. The Rebellion moves on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor winds up Wolffe. Wolffe and Ana continue, while Rex is involved in training Specforces.

"So Ner Vod," Gregor had followed Wolffe, back into his office from the reconnaissance mission carrying something that wasn't a blaster or a datapad. He joined him in the office and slumped on a chair, lifting his feet to rest, crossed on the desk.

He made himself totally at home and looked over the item that was out of place.

"Spoils of war?"

Wolffe pushed his feet off his desk, as he walked past him, gently carrying the item.

"Its for Ana."

Gregor put his feet back up.

"Ana?"

"She misses the greenery on Seelos."

"I don't remember much greenery there. Only prairie, and desert with miles of sand, and huge kriffin' worms that tasted great."

"Harrumph," Wolffe made his irritated noise. "You remember where she lived, surrounded by green trees, plants and flowers and the like. She also grew things herself and where she lived wasn't a desert. She wasn't hiding, in the desert, and avoiding people like we were."

"Wasn't she?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"From what Rex said about her, she had lived alone for a long time, avoiding people, even her own family, at times, almost like us."

"She is nothing like us."

"Isn't she?"

"No!"

Wolffe busied himself sorting his almost empty desk, while Gregor smirked.

"You sure." Gregor was pushing it.

"Well she isn't now."

"And you should know."

Wolffe took a deep breath; sometimes his brother pushed him too far, just like that shiny gold droid did years ago.

"I will not justify that comment with a response ...Ner Vod." He ground out.

Gregor grinned and muttered "You just did." And watched, as Wolffe completed an about turn, with the precious plant in hand and headed out to give it to its intended recipient.

Shaking his head, Gregor muttered."Or'dini, or'dini di'kut." and returned to the contemplation of his feet propped up on Wolfe's desk.

.

"Wolffe it's beautiful."

"It isn't much."

"Yes, it is. It's green, it's living and growing. Thank You, thank you." Ana raised herself on tip toes and planted a soft kiss, that lingered on his cheek. "That's so thoughtful. How did you guess I would like it? How did you get it?" She turned the little pot around in her hands, examining each leaf on the vivid green multi-leaved plant.

Ana did miss the greenery of the area where she had lived on Seelos, Atollon was a moon covered in coral outcrops and was fairly desolate; she had been used to working outdoors for the last few years with her animals and crops, and living within sight of the forest.

Now she was working indoors with lots of different, new people coming and going all the time; it was a challenge. She was comfortable with people that she knew but strangers she was not naturally garrulous and sometimes found it difficult to interact with them comfortably. Occasionally, she had to force herself to speak to some people. When she had been on maintenance there were days when she had only spoken to the droids and most of those didn't reply or had a limited vocabulary. She had never felt so lonely, as she had then; then the Doctor, Wolffe and Gregor came back into her life.

"I haven't managed to cook anything for you, I didn't know when you were coming back."

"It's okay. I'll have a ration pack soon." He pulled her to him and buried his nose in her hair. It was always soft and smelled of fruit; he remembered the smell, when he was away from her, alone. "I've missed you."

"You mean, you've missed the food." She had a smile on her face as she said that.

"That as well." He pulled away, accepting the joke and stared at her, seriously, for several seconds, "You need to go now, you're on shift soon."

"How do you know?"

He tapped the side of his nose; she giggled, kissed him on the cheek again and turned. "I'll see you later?" She asked, looking back at him.

"You can bet on it."

"Good."

He leaned against the wall after she left, suddenly feeling deflated; he knew he wanted more from her but he wasn't sure what. Shaking his head he left her room and headed back to his office.

"Debriefs to make, Reports to file, a rebel's work is never done." He muttered, as he strode along the corridor.

.

General Pitt Oneran had finished outlining what was required from the newly formed Special Forces Brigade and what he needed Rex to do. This meeting had been arranged at Rex's request, as he didn't want a repeat of Geonosis where specially trained soldiers were used in the wrong situations.

He needed, for his own piece of mind, to minimise his losses.

"It's a big task, General, starting special ops teams from scratch." Advised Rex "but it can be done."

"I know Captain, and I know you and your…..brothers, are the ones to do it. I was a great admirer of your work during the Clone Wars, until Order 66, or course."

"Of course, sir. Not our finest hour, in my view."

A small smile flicked across the general's face; he thought the Captain was hiding his sense of humour. They would get on well.

"Wolffe and Gregor will make up their own minds, sir. I can't order them."

"Understood Captain."

"The recruits will need at least four months training and we won't take shinys….sorry, raw recruits; they will need to already have either a military or experienced fighting background, Sir."

"Agreed, Captain."

"We will of course need to set up some training areas."

Oneran pulled out a data pad and handed it over to Rex; "We've shortlisted these planets and areas. In the other file is a list of the first intake. We are expecting an attrition rate of 20 to 25% because we need to get the intake right. We can't afford to spend time training failures."

Rex nodded; he agreed he did not want to waste his time, he couldn't afford to.

"Taul looks good, Sir." Rex had skimmed over the information held on the datapad and Taul had some punishing environmental conditions that they could use in training.

"Thought you'd say that." Another small smile threatened his face. "Let me know what else you need. Can't promise everything but this is high priority. We need to move on, build up to a force to be reckoned with. It may take years but we have to keep trying. There are people who have already been working on this since the Emperor took power. A lifetime."

Rex was beginning to understand his new commanding officer; he had done some checking himself. Oneran was one of those he checked on. He had been a logistics officer in the GAR and then moved onto the rebellion working in secret with Organa, until it was too dangerous, then he had to go underground. His wife had not been supportive of his affiliations. He had lost his family.

It was at times like this that Rex felt shame that he had not come forward and stood up sooner; but he was here now.

"Sir?" Rex realised there had been silence between them.

"Let's get to Taul, review the what's there and get our first recruits tested. Contact Wolffe and Gregor, for their imput."

"Yes sir." Saluted Rex.

.

Ana made it to the Med Bay just in time to see Dr Niemens berating a cleaning droid; the Doctor really didn't like droids and this one seemed to be going around in circles. Finally she threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Ana. Can you do something with this…..this thing?" She gestured towards the droid.

Ana reached over and pressed the cut off button, on its dome and it danced to a halt.

"It may need some downtime to reboot."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Call me Sasha."

"Sorry?"

"Sasha, my name's Sasha."

"Oh."

The doctor had never been so informal before and Ana's face showed surprise, for a split second before she hid it. Neither woman had previously given any inclination to want to make this working relationship any more friendly.

"You already know mine." She replied not knowing what else to say.

The doctor laughed "Yes. Now let's get you up to speed on the latest gadget they have procured for me."

She gestured for Ana to follow her; "Two items actually, a Bacta tank but not enough Bacta yet to fill it and an atomic level scanner." They reached the other room and the empty tank stood ready and then her hand brushed over the silver coloured device, that was the scanner, attached to a table, almost a caress.

"Let's see what we can do with them."

The whole morning was spent examining, doing baseline checks, calibrating until Sasha was happy with both their level of expertise and their comfort in using the instruments.

"Okay, I'm happy we're both competent to use these now. I hadn't used the Atomic Level Scanner before. Read about them yes, used them no. Let's complete a baseline scan on ourselves then we can catch everyone else to do one; some people just avoid coming to Medbay for anything, and I include Commander Sato in that list, he's as bad as the rest. Some officers seem to think they're exempt."

Ana was still getting used to this new level of intimacy, this chattiness, from the Doctor who had previously held herself aloof from the general population, but I suppose everyone needs friends. The only other person she had ever seen her speak to, on a regular basis, who was not a patient was Commander Sato. Ana felt a little uncomfortable with it at first but then she knew, she always took a while to get used to new people, that was who she was. Except with Rex, Wolffe and Gregor, they had been different. People probably thought she was being aloof herself but once she was comfortable with you that was it.

"Sato really came up with the goods this time then didn't he?" Commented Ana as she adjusted the grip on the scanner for her height and hands; Sasha was a good six inches taller than her and with slimmer frame.

"Oh, it wasn't Jun, it was your Commander Wolffe."

"Wolffe?" Ana caught the insinuation, when Sasha called him, 'your Commander Wolffe.'

"Yes, on his last trip, he remembered some old clone wars era medical centres, did a quick reconnaissance on one and brought these back. Apparently there's lots more out there but we have to wait until we can mount an operation to get them. Priorities, apparently and saving lives isn't one."

"I'm sure Wolffe will do his best."

"Oh no, it's not Commander Wolffe; it's Sato. I've argued with him but to no avail."

"If there was one I'd go, to help."

Sasha looked at her, curiously; "Thank you, it would be good to have a medically trained person to identify the items to be certain. I'd go myself but Sato won't allow that."

Ana's stomach rumbled, "Sorry, it's been a while since breakfast."

"Come on, then." Ana's new friend urged, "let's hit the mess hall; learning is a hungry business."

They quickly became regulars in the mess hall at lunchtime, unless there were emergencies or the Doctor was in the middle of surgery but it was quiet at the moment. Sasha was good company and it seemed to Ana that she had her Doctor persona, strict and following protocols and then her Sasha persona, more carefree and wanting to laugh, to let go.

Lunchtimes were relaxing.

Later they dragged some unsuspecting pilots into medbay, to be scanned; Dr Niemens had decreed that they should have baseline scans for everyone on the base and they had already done their own.

"This." Dr Niemens declared, rolling her eyes, "is akin to getting blood out of a stone." After finally ordering them to sit down, be still and be checked.

.

Taul was a planet with all the attributes of the Nine Hells of Corellia; this was going to test all the recruits, irrespective of their experience.

Rex strode into the barracks, he had an old style Sergeant with him, wearing an eyepatch and with a cybernetic left arm. One of the first things he noticed about Sergeant Yrask was his upright military bearing. He had been a soldier for a long time. The second thing he noticed was the blue trousers sporting Corellian red stripes; they didn't hand those out to just anyone.

Rex faced the recruits, his new Sergeant standing a respectful step to his rear and to the side; he was at parade rest.

"You call me captain, or Sir." He put the full force of his voice into his instructions; arms behind his back, he paced backwards and forwards, along the line of recruits. Taking their measure with his stare. How they reacted to his gaze would tell him a lot.

They were good, more than good. He stopped abruptly and turned to face the man next to him. He came to attention, back straight as a rod; his handle bar moustache well groomed.

We'll see how long that lasts, thought Rex.

"Sir?"

"Why are you here?"

"To fight sir."

"Name!" He barked.

"Jom Barrell, Sir."

"Where have you fought?" Rex already knew this he had reviewed all his recruits records before even allowing them there."Battle of Onderon, Sir."

Rex stared him down and the man did not flinch.

"This is going to be harder than you have ever fought before; the training will test you to the limits of your endurance and beyond."

He gave the recruit the ten second stare.

"Do you know why?"

"To make us better soldiers , Sir."

"To make you better soldiers that can fight anywhere, survive, anywhere." He paused waiting for a reaction. All he had was the occasional flicking of the eyes between each other. "Survive to fight again. We leave no one behind. We need everyone of you."


	45. Wolffe and Ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor winds up Wolffe. Wolffe spends more time with Ana, while Rex is off training

**CHAPTER Forty Five**

Gregor looked at Wolffe and Ana; he definitely felt like a spare part on these occasions. Ana seemed uncomfortable in his presence. He always had the feeling she didn't like him but just tolerated him because of Rex and Wolffe.

Humm! Now there was a problem. Rex had gone dark and couldn't be contacted. Gregor had an idea where he was; when he spoke to him last he said he had found Garrera and his band of partisan rebels, but Saw was a difficult man to pin down and was getting more and more paranoid. More recently had been the call about Spec Ops training, he was waiting for more intel on that, as Rex had taken charge of the first intake; Gregor was looking forward to the Spec Ops Training. It was his area of expertise, even though technically Rex was an ARC. Gregor was a Clone Commando fully bred and trained solely for that role, not a 'reg'.

Rex was away, Wolffe had moved in. He couldn't blame him in part, he knew Wolffe had fancied his chances with Ana ever since he first saw her; they had had little in the way of life's comforts, when they were with the GAR and ACR (after chip removal), so they took it where they could. She wasn't his type, too needy, but both Rex and Wolffe had been smitten by the Damsel in Distress Syndrome; he was a Commando bred, born and trained, so it didn't wash with him.

Both Wolffe and Ana had said that Rex told her it was over, that she shouldn't be here but he didn't buy that. Rex…...well, Rex was Rex and wouldn't just say that; there would be a reason. Gregor watched Ana, as she looked at Wolffe and he remembered how she had looked at Rex. She had worshipped him, Gregor saw it and that would not be over in a few minutes, or a few days.

It would take years, if ever.

Ana wasn't looking at Wolffe like that, no matter how much he deluded himself.

Fek! He could almost feel the tension in the room and Wolffe was already giving him his 'leave us alone' stare.

He ignored it.

"So, how's it goin, Ana?"

"Better, Thanks Gregor, much better. Missing the Joopa?" She asked.

"Yeah, always." Despite what he thought of what she was doing, she was still good to talk to, she remembered things about you. She wasn't pushy and didn't treat you like dirt.

"I'm trying to get some dried fruit to bake you one of the fruit loaves you liked."

"Mmm," he remembered the taste, they were good, "bribery?"

"Of course?" She laughed.

Wolffe's face was a picture, he looked fit to explode, as he was obviously desperate to get her alone.

"Ana, I need to ask you, me backs hurting something bad, and Rex says you're good at massage." He glanced at Wolffe, as he said this and Wolffe's face darkened, even more, especially at Ana's reply.

"Course, you'll have to come to med Bay though, it's where I have all my oils and equipment. Is it hurting you now?"

"Nah, just the occasional twinge at night, just like Wolffe." She didn't fall for the bait, either she didn't get it or she deadpanned with the best but Wolffe was getting past his control.

"Gregor, don't you have some planning to do, Ner Vod?"

"Nope, don't think so, Wolffe, all done."

"Harrumph." Wolffe snarled at him. "Well I do, so go." And with that he pushed him out of the door. Gregor sniggered as the door closed behind him; he always enjoyed winding Wolffe up. Whistling, he headed jauntily down the corridor. He hadn't whistled in years.

.

With the door closed Wolffe leaned on her back and pulled her to him, his arms closed around her. Gregor always made her think of Rex; she didn't know why. He didn't look like him, any more than any other clone but there was something in the way he insinuated things. She knew Wolffe wasn't Rex but he distracted her; She had needed Rex but had Wolffe instead and she had been using him.

Did he know?

He was perceptive, so probably yes.

He enabled her to cope.

She leant into him and he responded by pulling her flat against him; his breath felt hot against her ear and his mouth was working it's way down her neck and her shoulder. He knew exactly what to do for her. She felt him hard against her back, just feeling him, resting there, made her want him; she turned around to respond to the kiss and Wolffe started her undoing.

.

_Finally, Rex had returned, she could see him striding across the hangar, the remains of his clone armour looking even more scuffed and scratched. Her heart missed a beat, as he headed towards her looking straight at her, the blush spread from her breasts upwards and the realisation of it made it worse. "Rex" she breathed, as he reached her. He pulled her to him, surrounding her like he always had, making her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her; he wouldn't let anything hurt her. "Rex?" She gasped. _

Wolffe felt the pain, from that name, as sure as if he had been physically kicked in the stomach; he let her go and swung his legs off the bunk heading for the fresher. Leaning against the small sink, he took some deep breaths before splashing the ice cold water on his face, he took more deep breaths to try and calm himself. All he had tried to do was to comfort her when she was dreaming but the name she called out just reminded him, that he was her second choice, second best, never good enough.

Just like he felt when he failed his general.

The touch of her hand was soft on his back, gently rubbing the scar that he knew was there but never saw. It soothed him, it always did.

"Wolffe?" It was a question, he turned his head, composure regained; "I'm sorry." she was looking up at him and he could see the concern on her face but it still wasn't how she had looked at Rex.

He smiled at her, "I'm fine." He continued to delude himself, that he could cope with being fine, with being second, after the one and only Captain Rex. Ana needed him at this moment, he knew that and he would always be there for her; he wouldn't let her down like he had his General. He had failed to protect his Jedi. Her hands snaked around his waist as she leant against him, he felt a warm kiss in the middle of his back, "Come back to bed, love, it's cold."

He growled a negative reply.

"I'm cold." She continued, "You're always warm." that was it, he was going back to bed.

.

They hadn't immediately gone back to sleep but he knew what she was doing, distracting him from the name she had called out; trying to make him forget, making amends.

"So you were pulled from the front line to do some relief work following an Earthquake?"

He had only mentioned it, in passing, to her earlier that night.

"Yes, the Aleen. General Plo Koon had said it was urgent that we get the supplies to them and then Senator Amidala lent us her Droids, to help expedite it."

"Droids but I thought you were fighting Droids, or should I say Clankers?"

"These belonged to a Senator, an astromech, a bit like Chopper; same kind of attitude as well, feisty."

Ana giggled, he felt her vibrate against his chest, where she was plastered to him.

"But the other one, the Gold one; he was just a pain in the shebs. A protocol droid for feks sake."

She always knew when the Clones were upset or angry, they reverted to some Mandalorian words, interspersed with basic.

"All they had to do was get the Aleen's computers working but no that was too easy, wasn't it? They had to go and Fekking disappear down a shabla hole, me'ven?"

She sniggered.

"What? Do you think it's funny?"

"Wolffe, they were just Droids."

"No they weren't just any Droids, they were Senator Padme Amidala's Droids, and she was a friend of both the Jedi, And the Chancellor."

"Oh. So you couldn't lose them?"

"Definitely not."

"So what happened to them?" Ana was now propped up on one arm and listening intently to him. He smiled, "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, it's a good story. I like a good story..." she looked as if she was going to say something more but changed her mind. She nibbled at his stubbly chin, "Go on."

"It insisted on telling me in great detail, but I think it'd blown a few circuits along the way and then picked up some holovid and imprinted it in its memory."

"Why?"

"What it said was unbelievable."

"Go on." she was intrigued.

"He said that in the Aleen tunnels they saw speeding, sparkling lights that chased them and then they stumbled into a strange cave that was inhabited by tree-like beings called Kindalo."

Wolffe sighed, he had never, in all his wildest dreams thought that he would be in bed with a woman, with Ana, telling her the story of the two Droids.

"Go on, go on. What happened next?"

"The Droids were told by the Kindalo to leave, as surface dwellers "destroy the peace." Apparently the shiny gold one convinced them that they were there to actually help with the earthquakes."

Wolffe paused, "Can you believe that? It couldn't persuade a Mandalorian to fight. So I know it has some glitch in its processor."

"Has it got a name this shiny Droid?"

"C-3PIO."

"Oh ...I expected something more...exotic."

"So the Kindalo send the droids to Orphne, an amphibian-like humanoid with mystical powers, who explained that a mutual balance existed between the Aleen and the world underground. This was unsettled by surface dwellers who breached the Underground's most vital sanctum. The Underground dwellers depended on the soil of the planet filtering the surface air, making it fit for them to breathe, otherwise it would be toxic to them; the Underground dwellers set off earthquakes in an attempt to seal the opening."

Wolffe was on a roll now and was enjoying telling the tale to Ana, who was lapping it up like a schoolgirl. She looked years younger.

"The Droids offered to fix the damage, and before she dissolves into a swarm of flying fairy sparks, Orphne asks the droids to find their true purpose and gives them a riddle to solve:

"You can run but cannot walk

You have a mouth but cannot talk

You have a head but never weep

You have a bed but never sleep

Ask yourself, who are you?"

"How can you remember all this?" Ana asked

"Because the gold shiny droid, was allocated to me for the whole of the remainder of the journey and it insisted on telling me the story, again, and again, and again."

"Ah, poor you." she snuggled closer.

Wolffe grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Any way C-3PIO attempts to solve the riddle but, and this is the best bit, the little astromech finds the answer instead," Wolffe chuckled at this. "A river, and then it activates a waterspout which pushes a central floor plate—with both of them aboard. They end up going through the ceiling back to the surface, right into the middle of the chanting Aleen."

Ana smiled, "I like that story, although you're right, it is a bit like a child's fairy story."

"I've not finished yet."

"Oh, there's more?"

"Poisonous air from the Underground leaked to the surface through the tunnel, and because they were droids and don't need to breathe, they are the only ones who can close the breach; the droids put the seal back into place, ending the earthquakes."

Wolffe grunted.

"I tell you, it's a holovid and imprinted on its memory circuits."

Ana yawned, "it's still a good story." She snuggled up to him, even closer.

"Yeah I suppose it is" agreed Wolffe and yawned himself.

.

Rex stood on the hilltop hidden from his trainees; this was the last part of their training. They had only lost three out of the cohort, so far and they were due to stupid injuries that the trainees had sustained on some of the training circuits they had done. They would redo them. He crossed his arms on his chest feeling the fold up holograph under his armour. Ana should be home by now; he hoped she had gone. He knew he had hurt her; he had meant to, not maliciously but enough to make her leave, without a second thought. He couldn't think of any other way and he needed to have words with Wolffe and Gregor when he got back. They should have known better.

"Shab." Rex muttered, Arick had slipped and her time was going to be slow now, "Hope she can catch up, she's a good soldier. Sniper material."

"Yes, Sir." Replied the Sergeant at his side.

He looked at his chrono; so far Barrell was first, as always. He was a good man, good all round soldier with leadership potential.

They were heading out now to the forest area, where Rex and the Sergeant had put a few obstacles in their way; they headed out in the speeder to the end of the course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome


	46. Maya’s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana sees some of the casualties of the rebellion; she and Wolffe continue their relationship and Maya explains why she’s with the rebellion.

It was a normal day at the Medbay, as usual, there was yet more upskilling she needed to complete; she had actually been let loose on some patients but only with the help of some medical Droids as backup. It had been okay but a little nerve wracking. Ana wasn't prepared for feeling like this.

Wolffe entered, with a datapad; he saw her and smiled. She returned it, as he headed towards the Doctor in her office, Ana started prepping one of the bays.

A thought materialised.

_What if Sasha finds out?_

_Does it matter?_

She was still unsure of her and didn't know why. Since they became closer she had been nothing but a good friend but there was just something about her. It niggled Ana. They had already had some intimate discussions and it was always Sasha that initiated them and pushed for more information; more than Ana felt comfortable revealing sometimes but there was one thing that Ana had never admitted to, and that was her relationships with Wolffe, or Rex. They were too personal.

She entered the other treatment room and closed the door, leaning back against it.

"Ana?" It was Wolffe's voice coming through the door. "Let me in." She paused, then turned and opened it slowly, just enough to see if there was anyone else nearby. It was clear, so she let him in. He came straight to her, hand outstretched to caress her face, leaning into it almost by habit she hooked her finger over his belt and pulled him to her. He smiled and arched an eyebrow in question.

"We need to stop seeing each other like this..." She said, smiling, teasing.

"That's not what your body language says." He replied lightly, leaning down to kiss her. She moved her head to parry his kiss and he stepped back at that response. "Playing hard to get."

"Do you want me to?"

"Another time." He smiled.

Ana gave her token resistance but there was something about Wolffe; the way he touched her, kissed her. He was dangerous and that made it exciting. Rex was a dangerous man, she knew that but it was tempered; somehow Wolffe wasn't and he didn't hide it.

She enjoyed it!

"Tonight, my quarters, when I get off shift." She murmured into the kiss; he smiled. "I'll be there."

Part of him knew he was a little on the obsessive side and pulled her into another kiss before he turned and activated the lock, leaving her flushed and breathing hard.

.

Pushing her against the wall, his knee pushed her legs apart, whilst popping the studs on her, medical overall, slowly, purposefully one by one until it all opened, all the time holding her gaze, her reactions. He smiled when he saw the dark grey lacy, push up bra. He had been waiting for this.

"Totally inappropriate underwear." Even now, she blushed under his gaze and his arms encased her reaching around to unclip it and release her assets. He rubbed his thumbs across her and heard a breathy moan for his trouble.

"I like it." Was the last thing he said before he encased his lips around hers, pushing his tongue in deep and hard. After removing the matching silky pants he lifted her, pushing her hard against the wall. He felt her legs wrap around him; he was still strong and carried her to the bunk.

This one he was going to savour and when he finished, he draped himself over her, like a sheet.

Lying in the small bunk, with his hands clasped behind his head; he watched her as she padded back over to him carrying the drinks and, of course, some food for him. He still had to eat more than the normal human due to the accelerated ageing. He shuffled up the bunk and sat up, taking the proffered food from his lover; she joined him in the bunk and snuggled up to him. He devoured the sandwich she had made.

"Are we supposed to be a secret, Wolffe?"

"No, I don't suppose so, why?"

"Well today was the first time that you had shown any affection, where we could potentially be seen."

"It's just" Wolffe sighed at this point. "I want you all to myself and this being just between us, makes it even more so."

"Gregor knows."

"Yeah, well he doesn't count." Wolffe replied dismissively.

"That's not very brotherly." Ana commented from somewhere in the region of his shoulder. She had slid down the bunk, as he took up most of the room in it. "You always leave early," she continued, "so that people don't see you; it's as if you're ashamed of me or what we do."

There was silence in the small room, punctuated only by the sound of two people breathing.

"I'm not but there are still some people who don't think of Clones as fully human beings and I don't want that shabla Osik affecting you in any way."

"Ooh, you're so lovely. I could eat you!"

"Promise?" Deadpanned Wolffe; he received a punch in the arm for that little comment.

He lay back and smiled.

.

The eighteen hour shift that she had just finished was the worst she had experienced since the huge warehouse fire on Seelos years ago; they had incoming from a couple of skirmishes but all were serious and some they couldn't save. The patients had to be evacuated from the medbays on the ships and she had a Doctor from the command ship who she didn't know.

They had done their best but it wasn't good enough.

She leant against the wall as she thought about the young girl who had bled out; she probably wasn't more than seventeen or eighteen, just starting her life. She should have been at school studying and enjoying herself with friends, not firing blasters at Stormtroopers.

Or being killed.

She needed Wolffe but he wasn't here; He had gone back to Seelos on a "Procurement mission." So Ana had sent him with a message for Essie and Tula, and a shopping list.

She had to get away from Med bay and headed for the bar.

It was reasonably full and generally rowdy, as normal.

Fel put her drink on the bar followed by a Caf; she hadn't drunk much since Wolffe had let slip he didn't like to see a woman drunk; she restricted herself to one, maybe two. Definitely two tonight. Sasha had also had an influence on her but she was currently on a frigate somewhere in the outer rim, so that had left Ana alone with the two medical Droids they had acquired and the supply Doctor.

Ana stayed at the bar and leaned on it; she couldn't see anyone she knew apart from Fel and she wasn't particularly good company tonight any way. There was something other than the young girl she didn't even know, playing on her mind and she wasn't even sure what it was. She was restless.

Ana's second sip of the counterfeit toydarian whiskey, was less smoky;

"We need to reduce the smokiness on the next batch, Fel."

"Had no complaints."

"Good. But they probably can't remember what they were drinking the next day."

He laughed, just as her comlink beeped. Med bay. She blinked, frowning at the message, from one of the medical Droids.

"Duty calls." She downed the Caf leaving the rest of the "whiskey."

The message was cryptic for a droid and didn't sound that urgent but the sooner she dealt with it the sooner she could get back. She saw the problem as soon as she entered - Maya, she was clutching her side and pointing a blaster at the unfortunate droid who was trying to treat her.

"Maya?"

"I don't want one of those touching me."

"Okay, okay...but you need to put the blaster down."

"Promise you'll do it…or the Doctor."

"The doctors not here, he's on his rest break, so it'll have to be me, are you okay with that?"

The tousle haired girl, with the familiar eyes nodded.

"MD2, you can leave now, I'll deal with this patient." The Droid trundled off, reluctantly. "So how did you get this?" Ana directed the question to Maya, gently pushing her back to the gurney.

"On a mission."

"I thought you were support only." The idea of children fighting horrified and appalled her, even though she knew it still happened.

"They needed someone, so I volunteered."

Ana carefully cut away the shirt that was now sticking to Maya's blaster burn, "I'll have to soak this off with some saline and then get some Bacta on it."

Maya winced again and looked down;

"Don't look at it, listen to me." Prompted Ana, "So what happened?"

"We were ambushed; by Kallus, we think."

"ISB Kallus?"

"Is there another?"

"Just wondered if it was the same one as….."

"As what?"

"He was after the Clones for a while; I had a run in with him."

"That's the one, but he's only small fry. Thrawn and Pryce are in charge and they should be the ones we're after. We should get them. Especially Thrawn, He's always one step ahead of us."

"Hmmm." Ana agreed with some parts of what she said but she had listened to Wolffe and Gregor as they'd discussed some of the Imperials and they had studied Thrawn. Apparently compared to some of the other Imperial admirals he was a military genius, who normally only went after military targets, with limited civilian casualties.

"I think we have a mole." Maya continued.

"What? On Atollon?"

"Yes."

"Just look at all the missions that have ended up being a boondoggle. Ouch!"

"There that's the last bit off." Ana examined the wound before finally covering it with a Bacta bandage.

"You'll live." She told her as she helped her with her jacket, "I'm afraid the shirt is a gonna. Do you have any more with you? Or I can find a robe." Maya shook her head I'm good. What do you think….about the mole?" She was sitting up on the bed gurney, swinging her legs.

"I don't know, I've heard people say he's a military genius, so maybe he's just really good at working out what we do next."

"That's what Sato says, but he has to have some agents to get the intel; like we have Fulcrum."

"I think the Empire is very good at predicting our moves, which Thrawn may or may not be behind."

"I don't know how you can defend that monster."

"I'm not defending him but if we have a mole, a spy who has either infiltrated us or turned; That's not a comfortable thought to have. That one of us may not be who we think they are."

Maya sat quietly, mulling that comment over.

"We need to find out who it is."

"Not us, that would be like the old witch hunts of thousands of years ago. You need to leave it to Command."

"Huh. They never do anything." She replied dismissively.

"This is a rebellion, we have enough trouble recruiting people let alone suspecting everyone who wants to join." She remembered her interview with Hera when she first came. "Why did you join?" Ana knew everyone had a story; she had heard several from various people.

"I'm from Batonn." The name of the planet rang bells but she didn't know what had happened there.

"I'm sorry Maya...Batonn, what happened there?"

"Grand Admiral kriffing Thrawn."

"Calm down."

Maya jumped off the gurney and winced.

"Maya, I just need you to explain to me in a way I understand."

"He killed all my kriffing family, everyone I knew. All my friends. Is that clear enough?" She slumped to the floor; Ana knelt beside her. She could see her gasping between sobs and the only thing she could think of doing was to wrap her arms around her till she stopped. It took several minutes but finally she stopped. Ana pulled her up to a chair, set her down and fetched some water.

Handing her the mug, she simply said, "Tell me all about it."

"He wasn't a Grand Admiral at that point; he got that for what he did. Him, Yularen and Pryce - And 'She' even got her parents off planet before it happened, so they were safe."

"Go on."

"My Mother and stepfather; they worked at the mine and we lived near it. Most of the employees did. The workers didn't like what was happening with the mine and someone came from off world and organised them. There was some kind of rebellion."

She had calmed down a little now, engrossed in telling her own story; she and Ana sat side by side, Ana comforting her where she could.

"I had sneaked out to meet my ….friend; we were watching the Imperial ships. It was a clear night and he had borrowed his father's new macrobinoculars, so the Star Destroyers seemed really near."

She went silent for a while; the silence seemed natural, comfortable even. Ana felt it was right that she should continue at her own pace. The girl frowned and then continued.

"Talmoor Pryce, her Father, he was a supervisor of some kind and Elainye Pryce, they both worked at the mine but they got away before the explosion. It was ...inside the shield. They were all killed except her parents."

Ana expected her to cry but she didn't. "You can cry if you want; I won't think any less of you."

"No. I've done enough crying."

"Why did you leave? Was there no one to look after you?"

"No. And nobody wants a surly 14 year old who's spouting sedition." Ana suddenly felt so sorry for the young girl in front of her and knew a little about how she felt, losing her own mother at an early age.

"What about your father? You said you had a stepfather?"

"I never knew my father, he left my mother before I was born and she married when I was eight. He was ok, my stepfather, but I wasn't his daughter."

"No brothers or sisters?"

"No. They couldn't afford it."

She stopped talking again, the frown had gone from her face and Ana thought how very young she really looked. "If you ever need anything from me, just say."

"Thanks." She looked as if she was thinking about asking something. "Maybe one day I would like to find my Father. Would you help me?"

"Of course."

"And I want to kill Arihnda Pryce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all my readers.


	47. Shades of 'Casablanca'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana learns something of Gregor’s past and Rex returns. He’s not happy.

Dr Niemens never really trusted the droids to clean the examination rooms to her own especially high standards and so it had become Ana's duty to check that they had been done to that required standard and to reprogram the droids, if they hadn't.

This one had passed; she pulled off the white cotton gloves she used to make her check and prepared it for the next patient.

"Hi, Gregor, is it just the normal massage?"

"Yeah, thanks, it just keeps tightening up."

"Let me have a look. You know the drill. I'll just get everything ready." She patted him on the forearm. He was always reluctant to put his scars on display, he had not been put in Bacta soon enough to prevent them as the healing had already started but he carefully pulled off his top. Ana knew what to expect but the first time she saw them, she was shocked by the extent of them and how deep they appeared. This time, Ana noted his left arm was not moving as well as his right, this was where his scars were deepest and most prominent. On her last massage she had examined him fully, that wasn't needed this time.

Ana put her disposable apron on and warmed the massage gel; it wouldn't cure Gregor but it would relieve some of the pressure and discomfort from the scars, for a time. Only a skin graft could totally help and then prolonged Bacta therapy but Gregor would be out of action for weeks and the medics here didn't have the necessary expertise or equipment to do that.

She heard him groan a bit as she firmly massaged the affected area.

"Tell me if there's any discomfort or pain." She continued to massage, with a rhythmic firm pressure.

"S'good." His eyes had closed.

She smiled as she felt Gregor gradually relaxing under her touch; she continued to massage, his muscles and skin gradually releasing all the tension that had built up since his last visit.

"You never told me how this happened; it wouldn't have scarred so much, if you had gone straight into Bacta." She paused, "Why didn't you?"

He was silent for a few seconds and she thought he wasn't going to answer; she hadn't asked him the first time. wolffe had warned her and just said it was an explosion, a large one.

"It was during the Clone War; I had been marooned on Abafar, suffering from amnesia and Colonel Gascon found me. He told me who I was, showed me who I was, helped me remember who I was."

He paused here, with a far away look on his face; she recognised the look.

"If it's too difficult…"

"No, it's okay, it's just I don't normally talk about it. If I don't talk about it, its not real, it didn't happen."

"I shouldn't have asked; I'm sorry."

The room was quiet for several minutes with Ana slowly massaging the gel in, and Gregor giving the occasional grunt. "I've added more Bacta to this one, hoping it will last longer between treatments."

"It was why I found Rex…...Colonel Gascon showed me a hologram of him and told me who he was. Who I was. He was the only Clone I remembered after the explosion. After I blew up the spaceport and the clankers." Gregor had decided to talk to her.

Ana waited for him to continue, as he seemed to want to.

"Someone helped me recover but there was no Bacta tank, eventually she got me on a transport to a Republic base and I kept asking to see Rex; I don't remember much of that but I'm told I wouldn't talk to anyone but Rex."

He let out a deep sigh.

"Someone?"

"A local."

She waited but it appeared, that this was as much as he was going to say about that; it was apparently too painful.

"Rex's name was the only Clone name I knew. And he came for me. He didn't know me, hadn't met me before but still he came for me."

He was silent for a moment; "Ner Vod."

Ana concentrated on the massage.

"He tried to stop them; I know he did."

Ana was confused, "Tried to stop who?"

"Command."

"Tried to stop them from doing what?"

"Sending me back to Kamino…for reconditioning."

"Kamino, where you were….born."

"Our home world." His voice dripped with sarcasm over the next words. "That warm place where you feel safe."

Ana raised an eyebrow, that wasn't how Rex had described it.

Cold, wet, stark and brutal.

"Where you meet all the quality checks or you're defective. They needed to confirm I wasn't defective. I was reset. Back to factory settings."

Gregor had retreated into himself.

"Gregor…..Gregor? What did they do to you?" She dreaded thinking about what they could possibly have done to him after he had been injured twice and nearly died both times.

"Prolonged….. Advanced…. Intensive….Neurological...Flash…..Training." He enunciated each word clearly. "Appropriate eh?"

Ana suddenly realised what the first few initials spelt.

"I was there two months before they decided I was fit for duty again, like a blank sheet. But I cheated them, the Aiwha bait, I remembered Rex. I owe Rex everything."

Ana could feel tears well in her eyes that these men who had given their all, who had been so damaged, so…used, were then subjected to that. What Gregor had described sounded like mental torture. She looked away, blinking away the tears, regaining control, before continuing with the massage; Gregor grunted softly as his skin softened and relaxed slightly, then he turned his head to the other side and said matter of factly. "Rex is back."

Her hands stopped, seconds passed and she didn't continue.

"Did you hear me?" He continued.

"Yes." Her voice almost a whisper. "How long?"

"A couple of hours, he's in debriefing."

The only sound in the room Ana could hear was the sound of her own blood pounding through her veins; she was sure Gregor could hear it.

"He was looking for you."

He heard the hitch in her breath. "Me?" She remembered the last conversation, the hurt. "Why?"

"Said he needed to tell you something; I didn't ask why. He looked in a hurry."

She could feel a knot of apprehension form in her stomach, it tightened as Gregor spoke.

"I thought you would like to know."

"Yes...Thanks."

.

Wolffe was considering his options; he knew Rex was back and that Ana was still in love with him. He'd always known that and that he was always going to be the loser in this affair, whichever way it went; he had desperately wanted her and he would never hurt her but he owed Rex. He owed Rex what the Wookiees called, a life debt and it would never be repaid.

He ambushed her on the way back from the treatment rooms, pulled her to one side, and she leaned into him to kiss.

He held her back.

"We need to stop this, Rex is back and …..he wants to see you. He needs to talk to you."

His hand automatically went to her cheek and he felt her lean into it.

"Who told you?"

"Gregor."

Ana made a sound like harrumph. "And?"

"You know why."

"He said it was over."

"You're still in love him," Wolffe put into words, what they both knew.

"That doesn't mean we have to be together." She pulled away from him. "I can't face being hurt again. Not by him."

"We both know that you belong with Rex, he needs you," Wolfe paused, debating how he would phrase this; in the end he had to be blunt, "he's important to the Rebellion, more important than me, and you, but you make him complete, as a human being, not just a clone, or a soldier. You give him a valid reason to fight, not just some Republic concept, and not just because we were born to fight but a shabla proper reason."

"Wolffe!" The shock was evident in her voice.

"If you don't go to him now, we both know you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but one day and for the rest of your life."

He paused, not daring to stop.

"There is no longer any …..Us?"

There was a pleading look in her eyes, "I'm sorry." He finished.

Wolffe stepped back.

"I..." Ana started, the tears pooling in her eyes. Wolffe replied by carefully removing her hat and kissing her. This would tear him apart.

"We won't tell him about us." There, his decision was made, he owed everything to his brother and while she was torn, so was he but sometimes, if you really love someone, really, really love them you just have to let them go. He bent to kiss her again, perhaps for the last time.

.

Rex had already had a bad day; a bad day at the end of a bad three months. He had returned from an operation, initiated by General Draven, to find Saw Guerrera; almost immediately, after debrief, he went straight onto training duty with the newly organised SpecForce Team, incommunicado. It had covered training the new Commandos or Pathfinders as they were calling them and devising guerilla tactics, following a recommendation by Guerrera, if you could call it a recommendation but they had obviously listened to him. He and Guerrera went all the way back to Onderon.

Away for three months and on his return he was immediately in consultations with Sato on the latest intel, which was as reliable as the Republic's had been and then to top it all they were running out of supplies. The last relief run had just returned and the Empire had been very busy. Like he always said the Empire was not the Republic. He was here to see Wolffe, he had been leading the relief and supply team.

Then he needed to see Ana; he knew she was still here. He really needed to see her, to check she was okay. To explain himself, if he could. To make arrangements and see what Wolffe and Gregor had been up to.

Rex smiled to himself, he remembered some of the times he had met up with Commander Wolffe and he had regaled him about relief operations he undertaken in the GAR. He had not enjoyed them; he preferred fighting but planning and logistics were his forte and he did them exceptionally well. His office was near here, unless they had added more units, and he expected another grumpy tale of his latest relief operation.

He turned the corner and stopped dead. Wolffe was with a woman, in an embrace, Rex smiled and stepped back to give them privacy but he could still observe; his brother deserved something good in his life, they all did. His arms were wrapped around her, definitely a She, even though the figure being held wore shapeless general overalls of the Rebel crews and a hat; Wolffe gently removed it so that her hair fell down and he tipped her chin up, said something and then kissed her, on the lips.

Kriff!

Ana!

Fierfek!

He knew he didn't have any right to feel like this; he'd made his decision known to her but this, he felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach.

He could see it wasn't a particularly passionate kiss but he couldn't look any more. He moved quickly out of the line of sight and he backed up against the wall. He hadn't contacted her since that last time, he had thought...hoped…. she had left, that she wouldn't be here any longer, that she would be safe but Gregor had told him, she was still here. He thought that maybe…...that he could at least win her trust again…but he hadn't been around and Wolffe had.

Bastard!

He was angry, with himself, and with both of them. He had truly hoped she had returned home so she would be safe. But not this. Anything but this. He pushed his thoughts and feelings down; he had duties as a soldier to see to and set off to complete them.

.

The Ghost crew had been tasked with going to the site of an old Republic and CIS battle site to try and retrieve additional supplies. Rex wasn't happy about it. Too many memories and he should be headed for the hanger bay and the Ghost but...

"Haarchak!" He exclaimed and did an about turn.

The image of Wolffe and Ana would not leave his mind and he found himself heading to Wolffe's office, he needed to sort out with Wolfe what happened between them, whatever they had been doing. He stopped.

How the hell did he even get an office?

He didn't bother knocking.

"Come in Rex, good to see you too, Ner Vod." Wolffe did sarcasm that could cut through durasteel plate. He didn't even stand.

Rex leant over the desk, his face millimetres from Wolffe, he could see his cybernetic eye refocusing, adjusting for the distance.

"Command Spec Ops ok?"

"Stop being so Fekking polite, Wolffe, and you, you Fekking called me a chakaar."

"So what's got you all fired up?" Wolffe asked, knowing exactly what he was angry about. He'd seen him, watching them, as he kissed her for the final time. But it had been too late by then; he had to rectify this somehow.

"I saw you, the two of you." He was angry and he needed to get it out of his system.

Wolffe arched his eyebrow.

"And what did you think you saw, Captain?"

"The two of you, together, kissing."

Wolffe stood up and adjusted his stance, just in case; Rex was all soldier and Wolffe had hadn't seen him wound this tight in a long time.

"I won't lie, I kissed her, it was good, all I imagined." Rex was leaning across his desk now, totally on edge. "But she rebuffed me, Rex; I tried everything but she's only interested in you, although I don't know the fek why, after you treated her like you did." He turned to look at his charts on the wall. "Go, Ner Vod, she'll be waiting for you. You'll find her in the mess hall or the med bay." Wolffe braced himself on the desk, until he heard the door close. He counted to ten before he let fly with his fist, hit the wall and left a satisfying dent in it.

Fek, his fist hurt.

It needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome. Many thanks to the readers of this story.


	48. Agamar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex prevents Ana going to Agamar with him Kanan ,Zeb and Ezra but what happens there makes him re evaluate his decision regarding Ana. Perhaps he made a mistake.

Ana wasn't in the med bay or mess hall and he still had a mission to attend to. Rex stormed back to the hangar, fellow rebels jumping out of his way in the corridors; as he entered, he saw a rookie in a too large maintenance uniform hovering around the ramp of the ghost before going into it. He headed towards them to let them know their role in no uncertain terms; he didn't have the time or inclination to molly coddle them. The figure turned to face him; it was Ana, the very last person he needed on this mission. It stopped him dead.

"What …..are you doing here?" he asked in that familiar voice, the one that had made shinys tremble back in the day; he emphasised the pronoun.

"Dr Neiman's thought I may be useful, if there are any medical supplies down there, I can identify them and arrange the transport for the ones we need most and be there, and if any of you get injured." A flash of hurt crossed her face, for a second before she regained her composure.

"This is my mission and I say who comes on it." He dragged her by the arm, down the ramp, she pushed back, pulling her arm from him.

"It was an order and I'm following it; I'm a rebel now or didn't you know." or care, she thought. "Rex, it's just salvage."

"No it isn't, I'll decide what it is and this is not simple salvage. We are going into a battlefield; you are not trained and have no experience." He jabbed her in the chest as he emphasised the words. He was totally back in Clone Captain Rex mode and with that he finally pushed her towards the freight area; she struggled to keep her balance but she did and finally stopped, standing just past an astonished Ezra and Kanan.

"I've already done some relief work, it can't be worse than that? And has he got experience?" She argued, pointing to the young man, Ezra, she had seen standing by watching them. Ignoring her, he was already on the com to Dr Niemens and walked away, turning his back on her to have the discussion, while she paced up and down, in front of the ramp, where Ezra and Kanan looked at each other, or anywhere else, just avoiding watching the argument, or her.

"You're not needed" he said, finally "It's a seppie base. Clankers only, no organics and no medical supplies. End of discussion."

"You got me taken off?" Her voice raised at least an octave. "Argh." She stormed back up to him and thumped his arm and then strode off. Rex stood there, hands on hips, implacable.

.

_How dare he!_

She was furious, her hand hurt, her arm hurt, and she headed straight to where she always went now, when she had a problem.

Wolffe.

She burst into his office; he looked up, surprised to see her.

"What's happened?" He asked, calmly.

"I was supposed to be going on a salvage op to Agamar, with Kanan and Ezra but Rex is going and now he's got me taken off." Her face was flushed with anger, "How can I do my job if he does that?"

She paced up and down his small office, several times, until she finally came to a stop; Her breathing was steady now and she was no longer the shade of an Inquisitor's lightsaber.

"Better now; now that you've got that off your chest?"

"No."

"Okay." he sighed, ready for round two.

"Sasha, Dr Niemens, specifically asked me to go on it and he overrode her. She's the head medic, for feks sake."

He pushed a Caf under her nose.

"Thanks." She started sipping it. It was scalding hot.

"He said it was because there would be no medical supplies there."

"Agamar you say?" Wolffe tapped his datapad and studied the results. "No, he's right there's no medical supplies identified there."

"What? Sasha was sure there would be."

"Might have been bad intel. Intel's a bitch at the best of times. SNAFU."

Ana was half way down her Caf now; "SNAFU?" She asked, she was desperate to learn everything to help the rebellion. Even the acronyms.

"Situation Normal All Fekked Up."

It brought a small quick smile to her face; she looked at him from under her lashes, he knew what that look meant. "Wolffe?"

"No, we agreed."

"You told me." She stared at him, defiantly. "I did not agree. I'm not sure I can go back to him. I don't even know if he even wants me back."

"Oh, He does, and yes, you can." Wolffe recalled his recent conversation with Rex.

"I'm not going to."

"You need to. If you want, let him make the first move then, but after that you go back to him. You'll love him like you always have. You'll make him happy. And you do not say a word about us."

"He…."

"I've already spoken to him; he thinks I just tried it on with you, only the once and failed because you didn't want me."

"Wolffe, I.."

"No you don't. Don't say it. You don't love me, not like him. I know that. I wish it were different but…..that's life."

"I ...can't, not so soon after us …... what if he …."

"He will. And you will or he'll know something is wrong."

He came around and pulled her up, "Now go back to the med bay, as if nothing had happened." She immediately wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. Three days ago, he would have dragged her into his arms.

_Fek this is getting harder._

He pulled her arms back away from him and held her hands together in front of him, a barrier, any barrier at this moment. "You need to go back to him, period." He sighed. "We've had this time together, which is more than I ever thought possible." He debated before saying any more, his voice low. "I'll always be there for you, always. Now go." He turned to face his whiteboard on the wall, so he didn't have to watch the tears he had seen beginning, start to fall. He didn't turn around until he heard the door shuck closed.

"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum."

.

The mission did not go as planned and Rex blamed Kanan, he had jinxed it with that comment on the ramp as they debarked; if you say anything in jest it always happened. He had learnt that rule early in his life and it never seemed to fail; if you say "At least there are no Imperials" - they will appear. But today they, numerous obsolete Clankers, two Jedi and one clone, after all these years, had managed to finally end the Clone Wars. Rex felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders and closure, plus Ezra learnt some valuable rules on engaging the enemy and battle tactics.

He sat quietly reflecting on everything that had happened since that war; lost in his memories, he ignored the banter of the ghost crew. His thoughts went to Ana; the last time he saw her, he had been abrupt, had her taken off the mission but only because he wanted to protect her, and there really were no medical equipment or supplies on Agamar. Now he needed to see her and sort this whole shabla mess out. But first he needed to talk to someone who understood relationships with the opposite sex because he realised, he, as sure as Haran didn't. The him of the hyperdrive had ceased and they had landed without him realising; he looked up and the crew had dispersed.

Standing in the corridor of the Ghost, he was just about to knock on the door to Kanan's room.

"Hey buddy how ya doin?"

"Kanan."

_He'll know what to do; he's with Hera._

"I need your help, Gen - Kanan."

"Anything Rex, you were quiet on the trip back, what is it?" Rex looked around him to check for eavesdroppers, he knew how gossip spread. He took a deep breath.

"Women! Well one to be exact."

"Come in." He motioned to Rex, to take a seat, "Is this about Ana?"

"Yeah, how?"

"You didn't handle it well in the hangar, buddy."

"I know...I didn't know what to say." He wiped his hand across his head, "I've left her twice, without explanation; told her she should leave and that I don't want her, but after Agamar …."

"You feel different?"

"Yes. What happened with the Clankers….it sort of put things in perspective. I don't know why. I'm not fighting the Clone Wars any longer. I don't have to abide by those rules. I'm a free man and can make up my own code. Make my own choices. Can't I?"

Kanan nodded, "You can do whatever you want Rex."

Even after all these years he had never really done that.

"I thought I was doing the best by her. Look at me I'm not exactly a catch; I could be dead in a couple of years. Would it be unfair to ask her to …..take me on?"

'The accelerated ageing', Kanan knew about it but when he was younger it didn't seem important. Now he was friends with Rex and the others, he realised how cruel it was, not just to the clones but to anyone they became close to.

Rex nodded.

"Does she know about it?"

He nodded again.

"And she's here now, she came back for you?"

"After Ahsoka..." that loss, still raw for all of them.

"And she's still here? I think that tells you everything you need to know, you just need to be truthful with her."

Rex looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Kanan continued "Hera can always tell if I leave something out, or if I'm trying to impress her or just plain lying, for whatever reason." He smiled to himself. "She always knows." He said softly.

"You ok Kanan?" The ex-Jedi had retreated into his memories. Rex had the notion that Kanan was only here because of Hera. The reverse of himself and Ana.

"Yeah. Just go see her, Rex. Tell her the truth, explain why you did what you did, how you feel and you'll be ok."

.

Rex was almost running now, the closure he felt from the last battle spurring him on. He needed to find her and fast, to make amends, if he could.

He'd been a di'kut; He should grab whatever happiness he could, when he could.

She wasn't in the Mess Hall, he tried the Med Bay, and someone had suggested this next place; he turned the corner and it was a temporary building, as a great many of the Rebel bases were made up of. It was crowded, there were newcomers in for training and other squads back from missions. He saw the hand painted sign above the door. It reminded him of 79's, back in the day on Coruscant, as some bright spark had set up a temporary bar handing out moonshine and any proper stuff when they could get hold of it. He had an idea who was in charge of the still, but it kept up morale, so he wasn't going to interfere. He received a few nods of recognition and could see Wedge Antilles, in a group with some other pilots and some foot soldiers, who he had already earmarked for the Commando programme. Others he had trained in some form or other.

_Fierfek, Where is she?_

He scanned the room, until he found her, in the corner, reading a datapad.

He pushed his way through the crowd to her.

"Ana."

She looked up. "Rex."

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy. I have studying to do."

Kriff! She's not going to make it easy for me. She shouldn't.

"What for?"

"I've been allocated to Dr Niemens, full time, I don't just do the cleaning any more."

"Cleaning?" He asked, he knew nothing about that.

Ana sighed "I was allocated to maintenance for a while. I was in charge of the cleaning droids."

"Oh." He shuffled, apologies did not come easy to him. "About what happened in the hangar..." He started.

Ana looked up at him before answering, "Yes. You made your feelings known."

"I'm sorry."

She gave him a long hard stare, "Accepted but I really am busy." Her eyes went back to the datapad.

"I've spoken to Wolffe."

Her heart felt as if it missed a beat and the cold clammy feeling of an adrenaline spike hit her, as she stopped scrolling and slowly looked up again, "And?"

"He explained what happened with the kiss."

"What kiss?"

"You can't deny it. I saw you. Outside his office a few days ago?"

"Oh." Her reply was noncommittal.

"Yes, 'Oh'. He confirmed he tried to…..but you weren't interested."

"He did?"

"I'm not angry with you, Wolffe had quite a rep, with the ladies, back in the day. Probably the eye. I'm angry with him."

"He did?" She sounded surprised, she knew he was fairly experienced but…

"I understand."

"You do?"

"I understand about the kiss."

"Ok." Her eyes returned to the datapad screen again, "Er..I am busy. Excuse me." Ana pointedly flicked the screens over, ignoring him; this conversation was at an end.

This isn't going well.

Rex regrouped, he needed to change his strategy. He made his way through the crowd and leaned at the makeshift bar; the barman, a pilot called Krann, poured him one. He knocked it straight back.

"Problem, Sir?"

"Hmm. Women."

"Perhaps a more direct approach, you always said actions speak louder than words." He offered his advice, as he had observed the interaction between the two. It always paid to be on top of any gossip. He was polishing a rather rough looking glass as he said, "The person in question is coming this way now." He waved some hand signals at some of the customers and several moved, with well practiced synchronisation, ensuring that Ana had only one path to choose, one that led to Rex. She carefully made her way through the maze of bodies, not realising she was being guided directly to him, until she found herself in front of him. She stopped and looked up.

He couldn't mess it up now, so said the only thing he could think of, "Ni'Ceta." She looked puzzled, "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

The crowd jostled and somehow pushed them together.

"Cyar'ika." he wrapped her in his arms, and covered her mouth with a bruising kiss. She pulled away, as far as she could, and looked at him "For what?" She asked.

"Everything." She shook her head, scrutinising his face. He pulled her in closer, the kiss gentler until he felt her yield and respond; he let his feelings take over and he could feel both of her hands on his back.

"Way to go, Cap." He ignored that comment.

"Go for it, Gramps!" This time Rex made an obscene Mandalorian gesture with his free hand, taught him by Alpha 17. There was a round of laughs and applause.

"Nice one Cap, didn't know you had it in you."

"Ahuga." numerous whoops and cheers, came from the crowd, as he continued to kiss her. They finally parted and she leant against him, his chin on her head.

"I need you with me, Ana."

The corner table, was out of the way of prying eyes and they sat close; Rex was just staring at her and she felt the heat rise in her chest, then make its way up to her face, flushing it scarlet. Although she could not help herself when she gave into him; she wished she hadn't.

"I….I…" she stuttered, not even sure what to say.

"I'm glad you're still here." he cleared his throat. "I've been a di'kut."

His arm had wrapped itself around her waist; she tensed and resisted covering his hand with hers, although part of her desperately wanted to do so, she remembered how she felt in the hangar and was even wondering what she was doing here.

_Will he do it again?_

"Rex….I can't just…..I …"

He saw the deep breath she took and braced himself,

"Rex…"

_Here it is._

"I need more time."

After she delivered that, she rose quickly from the table and pushed her way through the crowd to get out, the room suddenly felt claustrophobic.

_Yes. He'd totally Fekked it up this time._


	49. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex tries to get Ana back.

Many thanks to the readers who are continuing with this story. its getting longer than I originally planned.

Reviews and comments are always welcome.

**CHAPTER Forty Nine**

Wolffe stood at the end of the makeshift bar, leaning on the durasteel top; it was sticky from spilled alcohol. He downed his third glass of "Atollon Brandy," it didn't taste that bad until it hit your oesophagus, then you knew what pain was and right now Wolffe needed some pain in his life, it helped him forget.

He watched as Ana made her way out of the bar minus Rex.

His tracked to the rear of the room where they had been sitting; Rex was alone and Wolffe recognised the expression on his face.

"Di'kut." He muttered, Rex had fekked it up.

"You okay Commander?" Asked the Bar man; he knew Commander Wolffe occasionally came into the makeshift bar for one, but he hadn't been in recently except for the last time, when he was with Ana and had helped her. That was a few months back before she had partnered up with Fel and helped him in his little enterprise. The bar man suddenly realised, who she had recently sat down with; now that was some gossip that hadn't reached him. He poured the Commander another shot before commenting.

"Can't live without 'em, eh Commander."

"Harrumph." Snorted Wolffe and knocked back his drink in one. "Nah, and there's no fool like an old fool." Was his reply, as he carefully placed the shot glass back on the bar, stood up, back straight as a rod and marched out of the door.

.

In the quiet confines of the med bay, Dr Niemens observed her assistant from behind her desk. She could see there was something different with Ana; she was ...distracted. Yes distracted was the word.

She thought she knew why and that it was to do with a man, well two men from what she had observed since Ana had come to Atollon. Nothing much escaped her observations and that was why she was here. This person was an insignificant woman, in the whole scheme of things but could be useful; she would have to do something about the distraction, this was not planned.

She was her friend, wasn't she?

"Ana?"

No response.

"Ana!"

The curly red hair bounced as her head shot up, eyes flicking from side to side in confusion.

"Yes?"

"What's the matter? Your mind's not on your work."

"Yes it is." The reply was harsher than the Doctor had heard from her assistant before.

"No it isn't." She could see Ana's mouth open to disagree again. "You've been staring at the same screen on the datapad for the last twenty minutes. You're not that slow."

Ana sighed, "I'm sorry."

The Doctor rose from behind her desk and went to stand next to Ana. "What's the problem? Are you ill?"

"No, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're ill." Her voice pitched lower in sympathy. "You can tell me. Are you sure its not the after effects of that virus on Seelos? Trust me I'm a Doctor."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Ana's face but quickly disappeared. 'Trust me I'm a Doctor' was a private joke between them.

"I…"

"If there's something you need to sort out, go and do it, now."

"No there's nothing. I'm just tired. Didn't sleep."

The Doctor knew a lie when she heard one but she would let her assistant have her subterfuge, on this occasion. She went to the drugs cabinet and chose a small packet of medication.

"Here. These will help you. Now go, get some sleep. I can manage we're not busy."

Ana took the pills from her and looked at them sitting in the palm of her hand.

"I said go, shoo."

Ana smiled again, 'shoo' was not normally a word you heard from the Doctor and not in the context she meant. She left the med bay but had no intention of taking the medication, she had to think.

.

Rex was in the mess hall nursing his mug of caf that had long since gone cold; he was mulling over what he could possibly do to retrieve the situation.

_Why did she need more time, more time for what?_

A thought sprang to mind and he did not like it.

_Not what, who?_

He dismissed Wolffe, he'd already spoken to him.

_Was there someone else?_

He'd been away for months with SpecForce, many new people had arrived and he didn't know most of them.

He looked around the mess hall and realised, he could not put a name to anyone currently sitting in there.

He would normally try Zeb, he was always good for what was happening on the base but the Ghost crew were out on a mission again. Although even he had been a bit more mellow since he had been marooned on that Geonosis moon and Rex thought there was more to that but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

He couldn't talk to Gregor; although he struggled at times he usually had a grasp on a persons intentions. He read body language like no other clone. But he and Wolffe had headed back to Seelos just an hour ago, to continue working on the walker that had replaced the old tank. Wolffe, give him his due, had some brilliant ideas for it.

But where did that leave him; he had potential recruits to go over and the last squad had one final test to complete. He needed to plan that but he just couldn't put Ana out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. He had to see her again; the reasons for this request of hers was driving him mad.

He needed to act.

.

The corridor was stark and impersonal, the door to her quarters grey durasteel; he could not imagine Ana living here. He took one more breath, his fist poised to knock on the door. It dropped down ready; what was he going to say that he hadn't already?

_What did I say in the bar?_

_Osik! I'd been so wound up I couldn't be sure what I actually said._

He took another breath and raised his fist to knock again, when the door opened suddenly and a young girl nearly walked into his fist; he stepped back quickly. She jumped back, startled; "Captain Rex?"

"Yes." He smiled, struggling to remember her name but he was sure he didn't know her.

"Maya?" Ana's voice came through from inside her quarters, "if you need anything else and I mean anything let me …" her voice stopped suddenly "Rex?"

"I'll go." Maya scuttled off down the corridor like scared rabbit, with Ana watching her closely, a worried look on her face.

"A friend?" Asked Rex.

"Yes. She's alone. she needs some guidance…or a friend at least." Although at that time Ana felt it was she herself more in need of guidance. "All her family, everyone she knew was killed on Batonn."

"Ah!" Rex recognised the name of that unfortunate planet, Arihnda Pryce was involved and Thrawn, if he remembered correctly.

"She's broken. She helped me once, at a bad time. So, I'm just returning the favour."

"We need to talk." It was all he could think to say now. Ana nodded and let him in. He looked around the room. Yes, she had put her personal touches on it. There were holographs propped upon shelves, bits of jewellery, flimzi books, food and plants, healthy looking ones, on a shelf next to the tiny window. How had she got those?

"Caf?"

Rex nodded.

"Thank you." This all felt very formal, nothing like what they had before on Seelos.

_Has what we had on Seelos gone forever? Did I destroy that?_

"Make yourself comfortable." Ana had said as she headed to the small galley. He sat down at the small table. Ana's personal touches could not do anything for the metal furniture.

A couple of minutes later Ana emerged from her tiny galley with two cups of Caf and some fruit loaf for him. He stared at it. How had she managed that …here? He accepted the mug and took a drink, it was even sweetened. Ana sat opposite, arms resting on the table in front of her.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes."

"Then talk."

"I shouldn't have done what I did. It was wrong on so many counts... for you….and for me. I realise now how much I need you….. "

"You left me, twice and then said I shouldn't be here. You didn't want me." She butted in, determined to have her say. "That hurt."

She watched his reaction, it told her nothing.

"I've always wanted you, loved you, since Seelos but I thought it would be better, safer, for you, if you were back there with….."

Interrupting again, she said, "You thought, you thought. I can make my own decisions Rex. And you need to appreciate that."

"I know, l ...just…."

His hands had found their way across the table and rested on hers; Rex realised she had not removed them. Hope blossomed in him for a few seconds.

"Or was it just that it was easier for you, if I wasn't around?" She pulled her hands away.

Rex was shocked by the question, shocked that she could even think that way.

"No! Never. All I wanted to do was make sure that you were safe. When you came to me after Ahsoka died…..you helped. But I couldn't ask you to stay. It wasn't your fight. It wasn't right for me to ask."

"Why not."

"It just wasn't." His instincts were telling him this wasn't going well.

"I'm a liability, am I Rex. Is that what you're saying. Can't look after myself, can I? Just some weird woman that used to live alone with a Tooka."

"That's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?"

_Was it? Thought Rex. Was it?_

"No it isn't." His reply was vehement.

Ana wrapped her hands around her mug, hugging it to her chest, for comfort..

"Rex, I'm training up on the medical side, with Sa…Dr Niemens, she thinks I can be of use."

"Ana, you're not weird. You saved my life. It's just …I didn't want to lose you in this….place. I didn't want to lose you that way when there was something I could do about it. I didn't want lose someone else."

"So what's changed your mind?"

"I'm not sure." He paused unsure how to even start to explain, "There was this battle, with Clankers. We won."

This sounded like one of his old nightmares.

She sighed. "I need more time, Rex; I can't just switch it on and off…..I'm sorry. You should have given me a choice."

"What is it with needing more time? You know what the issue is with that." It was the worst thing she could have said; he had tried to be patient but there was only so much he could do.

"I just need more time."

"Is there someone else? Are you with someone else now." He didn't really want to know; he didn't think he could actually cope with her being with someone else.

"I'm not with anyone Rex."

Her reply was a whisper so soft, he very nearly didn't hear it. And the expression on her face was not one he had seen before.

"It's just that I need…."

"Yeah, I get it …..more time. Well you can have it ok." With that he stormed out, his chair sent flying across the room, leaving her sitting at the table alone

He stood outside her room, that women could wind him up so tight, it felt as if his insides were coiling. It had not gone well. He was no further forwards and still did not have the answer that he wanted or needed but now he was getting angry. He didn't have the time for all this; he was a soldier and had missions, this was a distraction.

Soldiering was what he was born to do.

He had been a fool to think there was anything else he could have.

Kanan has been wrong; Rex pulled out the old folded holograph and threw it on the floor in disgust.

If she was playing hard to get. Hard luck. He didn't play those sort of games. He had the final test for the Specforce trainees to complete.

.

"Is that a dare, Corporal Barrell?" The Captain's eyes were shining in anticipation of the challenge; something to get the adrenaline pumping. He was getting used to that now.

The mutton chopped soldier straightened, if it was possible, his already straight, spine in response. "If you wish to take it, as one, yes sir."

The team was in "Flyboys" bar, having a little celebration, in advance of them passing. He had joined them, hoping it wasn't premature. They were a good squad all destined for the different areas of Specforce.

"You're on." The captain shook his hand, but forearm to forearm; Jom recognised it as the Mandalorian greeting. "Stang! A Mando!"

"Another round." Yelled Arick at Fel, "the good stuff."

"There is only good stuff." he said, "Best Moonshine this side of the Kessel run."

Rex shook his head.

"It's Ana's best."

Rex's head whipped around at that and fixed a stare on the barman. What had happened was still niggling him, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. The barman didn't look Ana's type.

"I'll get these", he muttered and headed up to the bar.

"Hey, what's wrong with the Cap," queried Melshi.

"I think it's to do with a woman." Whispered Arick.

"Why?"

"Just something." She shrugged.

"I didn't think clones had women."

"He's a clone?" Melshi sounded amazed. "I thought they were all dead, retired or Stormtroopers."

"Well not all of them, obviously."

"Apparently there are two more, but they're off base."

"So. Are they like ….. normal?"

Arick rolled her eyes so much they almost looked inside her brain, at Rostok's question.

"Oh he likes women." Arick confirmed, "he looks. You wouldn't notice but he does. At one in particular."

"Come on spill the beans." Rostock wanted to know, they all did.

"Syndulla." Barrell confirmed triumphantly. "He's worked with her."

Arick shook her head.

"That mechanic with the impressive….blond hair." sniggers emerged from the group, at the use of language.

Arick shook her headagain. Finally she said, "Shall we make it interesting, a few side bets?"

Some credits and notes were thrown on the table. "Four rotations then we collect on who guesses correctly.

"What if no one guesses?"

"It goes behind the bar for the next round." Hands were shook.

"You know, for SpecForces, you're pretty easy to creep up on." Rex commented dryly, as he brought up the tray of drinks. His conversation with the barman had been instructive and it appeared Ana was a bit of a barterer, which explained how she managed to make the fruit loaf and her herbs made the moonshine drinkable.

Perhaps he had underestimated her; he shouldn't have, she coped alone on Seelos.

He realised now his anxieties had fuelled his actions.

"Battles leave scars, some you can't see." Kanan was right.

He placed the tray on the table "Ana's Special." He picked up a glass and raised it.

"K'oyacyi!"

The squad returned the chant, not K what it meant but it sounded and felt good.

The discarded holograph was retrieved in the early hours of the next morning. Someone had to keep the bets honest.


	50. Recovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is in Medbay and guess who is also there. Ana realises her mistake.

Rex finally managed to open his eyes; it was a struggle, took several seconds and a lot of blinking but eventually he saw the ground. Well he thought it was the ground; it was difficult to tell from his current position. He realised that he was upside down, swinging, from one of the coral outcrops; but he was unsure exactly which one. He squirmed and got nowhere, his legs were trapped at the knees, he thought. He couldn't actually feel his legs and that was bad. He was not quite sure how he had managed to get to where he was, as the last thing he remembered was adjusting Barrell's wings when they malfunctioned. He tried to look at his chrono.

Fek! It was broken.

He twisted to attempt to look around.

Ow. That hurt.

When he opened he eyes again, there were three sets of non human eyes staring up or down at him; it was difficult to tell, it was getting confusing. Dokma. They looked even sadder upside down. He stretched out to touch them and they scuttled away in different directions; a survival strategy.

Ow. That hurt as well.

It had been a long time since he had done a HALO drop, using a modified para wing; perhaps he'd been a little over confident. He could imagine what Ana would say.

No! He couldn't. She wouldn't say anything. She didn't care.

He was hurting all over now, in more ways than one, this wasn't good.

Rostok, Tyrell, Dameron, Africk, and Melshi; their drops went well, completed without a hitch. They were straight passes but his and Barrell's wings both had problems. He sorted Barrell's, who coped well and worked with him to complete the repair in flight; he would pass. He needed to note their records. His own wings had failed. He had checked his and locked them away, prior to the drop, they all had. There was no way they could just fail.

That was his last thought, as a wave of intense pain finally hit every last part of him and his body closed down to cope with it.

"Shab!"

.

Barrell caught up with the rest of the squad, the elation in the air was exhilarating, as they slapped each other on the back, congratulations flying between them all. Their celebration had not been premature and they could have another one tonight.

"Let's find the old man, eh?"

"Yeah, where is he? I thought he'd be on our tails telling us how he managed to do it quicker and better than us."

"Yeah, you would, it's odd he's not here."

"He helped you... didn't he Jom?"

"Yeah. Mid drop." Admitted the commando, "only one wing opened. He was behind me. Unjammed it. Saluted then sheared off. Thought he'd be further up North, looking at his trajectory."

"We'll look for him."

"Will he still pass you?"

"He okayed me, so I assume so."

"Let's split up. Coms on."

.

Atollon was not a place that Jom Barrell was particularly fond of; it was barren with odd, irritating animals and he desperately needed to get back into the fight. The one good thing was that he had finally met Captain Rex; seeing him and being trained by him was the highlight of his career in the rebellion to date. If the Alliance had officers the calibre of Captain Rex here, then they stood every chance of winning. He had recently become disillusioned with fighting the good fight and begun to think that they were losing, that he may as well head out to the Unknown Regions and just try his luck there. He couldn't go back to Onderon; there was nothing left for him there.

Onderon had been his home as a youngster and he had been caught up in the excitement of the rebellion against the CIS, to bring back the King; he knew Captain Rex from there. He and his friends had hiked out into the outback to see the Jedi and the rebels train. It was the first time he had seen a clone and that Clone was Captain Rex.

Yes, the Jedi had been impressive, especially Commander Tano but Jom was just as impressed with the Captain, as he was simply a man. But he held his own with the Jedi, achieving just as impressive results. When he had been told who would be in charge of training the Specforce, he had to get in. He'd trained harder than he ever had, listened to everything the old clone had told them; practised every move and strategy he had imparted to them.

Then his wings had let him down and his idol had saved him.

Now he had to find him; he couldn't let him down. Barrell stomped off to the North.

They were moving out in a circular strategy; continuing until they found their man. They left none behind. It was Barrell that finally found Captain Rex, hanging upside down and unconscious; this was despite Rostock's protestations that this was just another surprise test by the Captain, just to keep them on their toes.

The Pathfinders gingerly removed him from the coral outcrop; unsure exactly what his injuries were but contact had been made with Command and he was being taken to Medbay, who had a droid and Doctor waiting for him.

.

"Ana?" It was the supply Doctor from the Command ship, Sasha was on some kind of mission for Sato and he had taken over. There no problem with him but he just appeared so impersonal and used the Medical droids far too much for Ana's liking but she was old school and used to working with Sasha. Every Doctor had their own peculiarities.

"Yes?"

"We've got a patient in bacta – room 2, he needs checking. Multiple injuries but he should respond well to the Bacta therapy but he doesn't respond well to the medical droids, according to his records. So you'll need to do all the obs every two hours. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Manual obs... Is there anything else I should be aware of sir?"

"No his file is in the usual place, it's got all the details. Any problems, you know how to get hold of me."

"Yes sir. See you in the morning."

Ana was always polite and friendly to the Doctors; she had found that had paid off on Seelos and now she prepped the instrument tray ready to go in the Bacta room. She decided to base herself in there, as there were no other patients and unlikely to be. It was quiet; it felt like the calm before the storm.

Backing into the treatment room, her eyes were on the tray, balancing it, as she pushed the door to enter; she twisted to face the tank and the treatment tray slipped from her grasp, clanking on the floor as it hit.

He was in the tank.

"Rex." She whispered and rushed to the glass, hands and face pressed up close; he was hanging from a hoist in the middle of the tank, sedated.

Panic hit her; she had never imagined anything like this could possibly happen to him. He was a brilliant soldier.

She took deep breaths to calm herself as her heart raced, eventually calm she then went on autopilot and checked his file.

Multiple fractures, bruised spine and kidneys. Contusions.

Immersion Bacta therapy for three rotations.

"Then what?"

She scrolled through his file. There was no after care programme. She already knew she'd do it anyway.

Checking his vital signs, she breathed a sigh of relief, everything was Okay. So far.

Ana cleaned up the mess, reset the tray, grabbed a Caf and then headed back to Rex; she wasn't going to leave him alone now.

There was only a stark metal desk and chair in the room, so she made herself comfortable, as much as she could, and waited.

The room suddenly seemed quiet, just the hum of the medical machines in the background. She had time to think on what had happened, and the mere thought of losing him made her panic. She couldn't. Not now. Not ever

Her head dropped to her hands.

Why? Why did I say I needed more time.

Why was I so stubborn.

He doesn't have as long as me, or any other man.

So many thoughts raced through her mind during those hours, including self recriminations. She was harder on herself than any other person and she knew she wanted to make it up to him. If he would let her.

If she hadn't left it too late.

It was a long night, made longer by the hours she spent on the datapad researching the cloning and accelerated ageing, which she had started on Seelos. She had so much information going through her mind that she couldn't organise it into anything that made any sense to her; it was all a jumble. It didn't help that the cloning had taken place 25 years ago by a particularly secretive race; their planet was not even on the galactic maps. Cloning techniques had changed but it seemed the a Kaminoans were still the leaders in producing clones of quality.

She assumed they were still there and still operating.

What she contemplating was impossible, especially in the current political climate; there was no way she could actually get to them, especially as she didn't even know exactly where their planet was.

She needed to work on the information she already had, organise it into different strands. It would help. Maybe look at the historical context, who else would be interested in knowing how the men were cloned. She made a note of it. She'd have to back up some of the data. Keep records.

That would all have to be done later, she was so tired she could no longer think straight. She checked Rex again.

Meds up to date.

Sedation level within parameters.

Oxygen saturation optimum.

She sat back down, breathing a sigh of relief, relieving the anxiety she felt every time she checked him, fearing the worst.

The body scanner whirred, as it completed its timed check, and pulled her from her thoughts on the cloning process again; she had remembered something else she had to research. It slowly completed the full body scan on the progress of the Bacta healing.

Now she stood and stared at him, her hand involuntarily pressed against the wall of the tank just trying to close the gap between them. There was just the two of them at the moment, as no one else mattered.

She never heard the Doctor return

"It's always difficult when it's someone you know; someone who means a lot to you."

He had chosen his words with care, as anyone could see this nurse, had strong feelings for this particular patient and given that, she had continued to perform her duties to the letter.

"I can stay longer…."

"No! You need to get some sleep and food, and not necessarily in that order." He meant it kindly; he knew what would happen if she stayed. She would work herself to exhaustion.

"I'm fine. I'm not tired."

"You've just done a 12 hour plus shift, of course you're tired. You need sleep and food, while you can. He's not going anywhere."

At his age he'd seen this scenario so many times he'd lost count. Damn, this nurse reminded him of his wife but that was an imperial attack and a lifetime ago.

"Ana." He had made decision early on that he would not get involved with the rest of the medical team, keeping himself aloof from them. They thought he didn't care; his problem was that he cared too much and he knew it.

"But…"

He didn't let her continue. "Ana….. You're not going to be any good to him if you're ill, are you?"

It took several seconds.

"No." She finally admitted and left after one final look at the soldier in the tank, who in Doctor Armedd's view, had no place completing a HALO drop at his age.

.

Ana had done as the Doctor ordered; she had eaten, slept but fitfully and then returned to Medbay, as soon as she could. There were a few more patients there but they were mostly with minor injuries. Doctor Armedd couldn't argue with her now, she had done as he said.

It wasn't until half a day had passed, that she realised the good doctor had left her to look after Rex by herself. She had no other patients, no one to call on her time; she realised just how lucky she was as not everyone had this. She sat quietly, the Bacta tank full of the green miracle gels, separating them; he looked calm, relaxed, as if he were asleep but with an eerie green hue around him.

.

Barrell had finally left his comrades in the mess hall feigning a pulled muscle that he needed to see the Doctor for; he hobbled out of the mess hall and headed to the Medbay. It was small compared to some he'd been in but it looked well maintained and well stocked but there was only the droid here. He was with Captain Rex on droids; after his experiences as a youngling in the Clone Wars and the Onderon Civil War, he never liked them and avoided them.

Avoiding the droid he headed down the small corridor checking each room as he did so; he realised he was using the techniques learned in the Urban warfare part of his training. The next to the last room emitted an eerie green glow.

"Ha." he said out loud without meaning to and entered the room. He saw what he expected, his Captain hanging in bacta; he was still impressed at how well the older man had kept in shape and Rex had bested him in their first one on one. He'd learnt from that one; it never happened again.

"Can I help you." a soft female voice asked him out of the blue. He'd been preoccupied with the captain that he had not seen the nurse; nit that he realised they even had one here.

"Just checking on my Captain, ma'am." he thought, he saw the hint of a smile and her features soften, as he said this.

"He'll be out soon; he's healing well."

She'd been surprised by Rex's visitor but was happy that his men thought so much of him; she didn't know why but suddenly she thought of their time together on Seelos before they really knew each other, before the Rebellion. Simpler times.

There was one final check, which she completed on him before reporting back to the Doctor. He had one more rotation in the tank and then he was out. Then she could talk to him.

It was all planned out, she would eat, drink, do more research on cloning, sleep and be back in the morning ready for him coming out of Bacta.

Build bridges with Rex.

.

Refreshed and with yet more information on cloning and the Kaminoans, Ana returned to the med bay, turning straight into the second room housing the Bacta tank.

The tank was empty, three rotations weren't yet up but he was already gone; he wasn't there, his file wasn't there. Apprehension building, she turned and ran to the doctors office. Empty.

"Fek!"

Panic was beginning to set in, that awful feeling that starts in the pit of your stomach and works it's way everywhere. Imagining all the different scenarios that could happen. Then she heard the voice, the one that she would recognise anywhere and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Clanker, getting your Fekking cold digits off my privates and leave that tube alone."

She followed the voice to the room, where it was emanating from.

"Clanker? I'm warning you….."

"Rex?" She knocked on the door."Can I come in?" She was worried that she had gone too far in their last conversation, knowing that he was angry when he left; she wasn't taking anything for granted now.

There was silence for a number of seconds and she thought he wasn't going to respond

"Yeah." His voice was gruff from the after effects of the Bacta immersion; she poked her head around the door, "So long as you get rid of the kriffing Clanker. I've had enough of it." he continued.

"MD3, you can leave now I'll take care of this."

"If you insist." it intoned.

"I do."

The droid rolled away, practically huffing as it did so.

"It's not that bad you know."

"It's a Clanker; it looks more like a Clanker, than the Clankers did and I hated them."

"You like Chopper." Ana commented as she organised the instrument tray for his treatment; He eyed it suspiciously.

"He's different."

"Different how?

"Just different."

"I heard Hera say that he had been in the Clone Wars and that she rescued him but he has 'problems'.

"A true veteran." Commented Rex.

"Perhaps that's why you like him."

They both went quiet, the small talk ended and she now had to say what she came to say.

"Rex…"

"Ana, I can't give you any more time, I don't have it."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was being stupid….. and …." Her eyes closed as she thought for the next phrase, the next word.

"It takes me falling out of the sky for you to realise it."

She looked back up; he'd got that crooked smile on his face.

"I need to remove your catheter."

"Well, I'd rather have your hands on my privates than any clanker's."

Ana chuckled, and looking him in straight in the eyes, tugged. He winced.

"Are you sure?"

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the readers following this and the Kudos.  
Reviews and comments are always welcome.  
Stay safe.


	51. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex comes out of treatment and then sees Ana and things move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read.

"Fekking light duties." Muttered Rex, "kriffing medics!"

"I heard that Captain." Doctor Armedd answered back from his office, "it's an order and in this I outrank you. Light duties."

"Yes Sir." He grinned, having no intentions of sticking to that; he mused that medics appeared to be the same the galaxy over, and he included Ana in that. His thoughts went to her more and more, in fact she was there with him all the time, in the background; her voice in his head, her scent and touch remembered, all at odd times. Times when he needed it least. Sometimes when he needed it most; one of his reasons for being here.

He started walking again, he couldn't remember when he had actually stopped moving, and continued along the corridor debating what he could do that could be classed as 'light duties'. "Reports, I'll do some reports"; there was always paperwork to do, even in the Rebellion especially as it was becoming more and more organised. The Pathfinders results he could complete; he headed to what had been Wolffe's office; he commandeered it back

Eventually the light duties which irked him so much, but kept him busy for hours, had run out. Then he thought long and hard about Ana's appearance in Medbay after he came out of the Bacta therapy. She'd sat with him and nursed him much like she had on Seelos. He enjoyed her company but she had asked him for something he could not readily give, as he had so little of it left and yet….

The Ghost was in its normal slot on the base, he wandered over to catch up with the crew; he'd missed them. Striding up the ramp, he heard the bickering coming from the living area and smiled.

They were like a family, a large dysfunctional family; it was why he liked them, why he fit in.

Chopper shot down the ramp, beeping with his appendages swirling furiously; someone had upset him.

"You OK, Chop?" Rex asked, hands resting on his hips. The astromech continued to babble and shot off.

"Someone's in trouble." muttered Rex, as he continued to stride up the ramp. "Hey, Zeb how are you?" He greeted the Lasat with a slap on the back.

"Just fine Rex, what about you? I thought you were still in Bacta. We heard about the HALO drop."

"Not my finest moment, eh Zeb." The Lasat looked over Rex's shoulder, "Gregor and Wolffe not back yet?"

"Nope, still on Seelos but it sounds as if the Walker is coming along well. It'll be a useful addition, a mobile rebel station on Seelos. The Empire have started to gain a foothold there."

"Bet I know what Gregor will call it." Zeb grinned, he already had a name for it. "Joopa Station. What do you think Rex?"

"Ideal, I'll tell him."

"I miss the old geezer." Muttered Zeb.

"Hey less of the old. He wouldn't like it."

"You mean you don't like it?"

Rex shrugged.

"How's the lady friend?" Zeb knew as soon as he said it it was the wrong thing to say; the look on Rex's face told him so. "Sorry, didn't mean to pry but she was looking after you in Medbay. I just thought….sorry Rex."

"My fault. I pushed her away too many times."

"It didn't look like that when she was looking after you in the Bacta tank."

"She was there?" He had thought it was just afterwards and then she'd sort of just disappeared.

"Yeah, nearly all the time. Every time I looked in after you, she was there. Checking on you. Watching you."

A gaggle of voices disturbed their conversation; Hera launched herself at him. "Rex, you're recovered!" She pulled back quickly, her face and voice, returning to its professional Captain Syndulla state. "I'm glad you're back with us, Rex."

"I'm glad to be back."

"How's the training going?"

"They're a good bunch and they'll be an asset. Assuming they are used correctly, in the appropriate circumstances."

Hera nodded, "Things are moving quickly now, towards an Alliance, Rex; more and more people are joining us. It'll be just how Ahsoka, Organa and Mothma had originally planned all those years ago. She'd be proud of you Rex." He closed his eyes, the loss of Ahsoka was still raw with him, even after all these months. Perhaps it always would be.

He remembered what she had said to him when she first asked him to join her: "You do have a choice you know."

He came back to the friends he had first met at that time and who had steered him on this path; "Any missions due, nothing too strenuous?" He omitted the light duties order.

"Mykapo!" Sabine joined the conversation, "Rescue mission, you up for it?"

"Of course." He grinned, anything to get away from 'light duties'.

.

Rex had disappeared again, he had missed his check up with Doctor Armedd, who had come to her, to find out if she knew where he was. Of course, she didn't, she hadnt seen him since his treatment but she could make a guess. He'd said something about using Wolffe's old office; Ana thought he would head back there. There was a shortage of space on Atollon, rooms weren't left empty and unused for long.

Ana made her way there reluctantly, it had memories that she didn't particularly want to revisit; she wandered around the room examining closely everything in there, she had never really taken much notice of it when Wolffe used it. Flimzi sheets covered the walls in Rex's writing. She'd never actually seen him write them but assumed it was his; she could see in her minds eye, Rex writing the notes. A strong round hand, easily readable. It suited him.

There was a dent in the wall; she wasn't sure what could have made that until, inexplicably, she tried to fit her fist in it. The contours fit but a bigger fist made that dent. She rubbed her knuckles in sympathy.

The desk was tidy, sort of, there were obvious piles of flimzi and various datapads, holographs of maps; she didn't remember it being like that when Wolffe was here. It was ordered, in an untidy way. She absentmindedly tidied them, one item didn't fit in with the rest and she pulled it from under the pile of flimzis and stared at it.

She ran her fingers along the creases of the printed holo, remembering the day when it was taken, what they'd been doing, who had taken it.

Rex had kept it. She swallowed with difficulty, her mouth had gone quite dry.

.

Commander Sato was grateful his nephew was safe and Rex could appreciate that feeling. It also felt good to be a part of that feeling; 'warm and fuzzy' according to Gregor. He walked back to Wolffe's old office and opened the door; Ana was standing there and he saw what she had in her hand but realised she had not heard him.

"It's the first time I've been on a mission without you." he announced.

Ana started, he was right, she had not heard him open the door.

"I usually have it tucked under my armour, for luck." He explained.

All this time, he had her picture with him; she didn't know what to say. Rex pulled the door shut behind him.

"It always reminded me of what...who I was fighting for." He paused, his eyes had that faraway look she remembered him getting sometimes, on Seelos, when he was immersed in his memories. "Years ago, I told a brother that I believed in what I was fighting for and if we failed, then our children and their children would be forced to live under an evil I couldn't imagine." He breathed out a long breath. "Well, we failed Ana, we failed and are now living under that evil ourselves. We can't fail again."

He pulled off his chest armour and her scarf was there. It was dirty, ripped in places and faded but it was her scarf the one she had given him at the Cantina on Seelos. The memories of that night came flooding back to her.

"Rex…"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry...can we start again?" Looking hopeful, she held her hand out, "My name's Ana, Ana Sant."

"Rex, just Rex."

.

Eventually, he had asked her about 'Ana's best.' She proudly gave him a guided tour of Fel's back room with the still and brewing equipment. He had to admit he was impressed with the efficiency of the whole operation and the results which he realised was due to Ana's recipes and special ingredients.

They had been sitting together, in the bar, for a while when she felt his arm slide around her waist. This time she did not want to push him away, but searched out his hand with hers. She wasn't sure he could still want her after how she had behaved previously; her memories of being callous, not appreciating his feelings plagued her. Sometimes she still felt damaged by her past. She knew he was.

"What now?" She asked, looking up to him.

Rex looked back at her and rested his forehead against hers; she couldn't move. "For once I don't have a plan. You've probably realised, I don't do relationships very well. Not really had that much experience with them."

She looked serious before she said, "My track record isn't good either, is it?"

He saw the deep breath she took and the odd look on her face, and he braced himself. There was something wrong.

"Rex …..I….."

"Yes?" He looked hopeful.

She couldn't do it; she couldn't tell him about her and Wolffe. She couldn't lose him this time; she accepted that she and Wolffe were over, were never really truly together, and that she ought to be with Rex. But she remembered again what Wolffe had said. What they had agreed and she knew she could not tell him. This was a new start that was too precious to waste, for both of them.

What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him; it was her guilt that she would have to live with.

"Ana?"

"Sorry…l forgot what I was going to say." She muttered.

"It's the effect I have on you." Rex deadpanned.

It took a few seconds before she realised he was joking and smiled.

_Kriff! I'm so Fekking nervous I'm making jokes_.

Rex had pulled her close to him, the Agamar mission had changed him; he wasn't sure why. The HALO drop had changed him too. He finally had closure from the Clone Wars and he wanted to move on with his life.

"Ana, I want us back together, properly; I don't want to fight this war without you. I can't fight without you. I realise that now."

"I understand, and want to be with you."

"I know you said you needed time but …"

"Rex, I want to be with you now."

It finally dawned on him what she had said; what she had agreed to. He pulled her even closer.

"Are you sure?"

He saw the nodded agreement. "I'm sure."

"I've arranged some new quarters; if you're interested that is."

"I'd love to see them." She replied from his shoulder.

They made their way to his room; it wasn't big but it had its own fresher, and housed a table and two chairs, a small galley and two bunks which were quite wide. Wider than normal. She could work with this.

"How did you manage to get this?" She asked, he had respected her request for more time to a degree and she accepted that any more may no longer be in his remit to give. He looked older, a full, almost white beard now but he was still a muscular and strong man, just the thought of him gave her an ache in the pit of her stomach even now.

"Zeb says older geezers need more space." He replied heading towards her again; She sniggered at that and sidestepped him. " Zeb is very lucky, he's still alive."

"He's alright is Zeb." He moved with her.

They were facing each other now.

"How are you really, Rex?" She asked, looking up to him, after he had pulled her to him, encased her in his arms and planted a bruising kiss on her on her lips.

"Better now." He muttered from her neck region, "Besides, fighting, is what I was bred for." When he said that she could feel tears pricking her eyes, as she knew he meant fighting in a war. She pushed him away and stopped him

"I love you, Rex, you know that but...Rex. You only have to ask…. I'll follow you anywhere."

"I know. I have known since Seelos, which was why I left. I didn't want you embroiled in this war but here you are anyway. I was stupid, too stupid to realise what I had. What you meant to me, until recently." He looked at her, his eyes sorrowful. "But you need to know and accept me for what I am, a soldier and I will never stop fighting. It's what I was bred for."

"I know." She held onto him tight as he carried her to the bunk, laid her down, bracing himself above her, he stopped. "Are you ready for this?" He asked, suddenly looking uncertain and waited for her answer. Their previous familiarity had been lost. She looked up at him and framed his face with her hands, feeling the familiar beard between her fingers, before saying "What exactly are we talking about, the sex, here and now …...or more ...?"

He stared at her and she wondered for a second if she had pushed him too far, until he replied "More ...everything." and pinned her to the bunk with his body.

"I thought you were on light duties?" She asked as she came up for air.

"I have reclassified this as light duties, to be undertaken as required." Ana giggled, as he worked his way down her torso, paying particular attention to his favourite parts.

.

Their coupling had been quick and desperate on his part; she knew from what he said, he was wanting to forget, start afresh and now at last he slept.

And snored.

She had never heard him snore before. She watched him sleep, noting the changes that had occurred over the relatively short period of time thy had been apart, a few more wrinkles and his beard, it was white rather than the grey it had been when she was last with him.

The accelerated ageing. She could forgive the Kaminoans most things, except the Fekking continued accelerated ageing; she had more research to do on that, although if truth be told she felt out of her depth with it. She still needed to ask him about Ahsoka; he'd come into this fight at her behest and then Wolffe had said he couldn't forgive himself for not going with her, for not once disobeying her, before she died. She needed to know exactly what their relationship was, as he had never really said; she didn't really want to replace a dead partner, if he was still in love with her.

She knew, she had hurt Wolffe, she would never forgive herself for that. He was a good man, all three were but she realised that there was no one else for her, no one except Rex.

She'd think about it tomorrow, after all, tomorrow is another day; she slipped her left arm across his chest, feeling the familiar hairs and tracing the scars from the Nexu. It felt like a lifetime ago and finally she lapsed into a beautiful restful sleep; the best she'd had for months.

.

Rex was half laying on her now; they had both changed position in their sleep, woke up, talked more, made love again, regaining their knowledge of each other's bodies and both were now dozing in the aftermath of that, when the door started pinging and there were raised voices outside. Rex reluctantly moved off her and rose from the bunk; he yawned and stretched, his shoulder hurt nearly all the time now. Pulling his soft sleep pants on, and hopping on the way to the door, muttering to himself, he opened it; on the other side, he saw the young man "Ezra?" He asked, Ana was still in bed but had sat up at the sound of the conversation and was listening with interest.

_So this was the young Jedi._

"Rex, are you Ok?" The young man was spluttering.

"Yes, Ezra, why?" Asked Rex, you could feel the patience in his tone, he had a lot of time for the young man.

"I felt something, you were hurt, and some other …..emotion."

Rex turned around and glanced at Ana, still in the bunk; now he looked a little pink around the ears. Ana smiled to herself, so it wasn't always her that blushed but she took the hint and slipped out of the bunk; she found her pants and Rex's t shirt and pulled them on. As she walked up she also heard a deep voice saying, "Sorry Rex, I tried to tell him you wouldn't be ready to do any practice this morning, heavy night an'all. Come on Kid."

Appearing from behind Rex and letting one hand rest on his back, she held out her right hand to the young man.

"Hi, I'm Ana, Rex's friend." She explained.

Ezra's eyes flicked from one to the other quickly before his mouth turned into a large O, matching his widened eyes, and he turned, looking accusingly at his large friend next to him.

A few seconds later he recovered his demeanour and stuck out his hand to shake hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome


	52. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana has nightmares and Rex finds out part of the reason and he’s not happy.

_The room and bed were familiar, comforting even but the man with her, with the helmet, she didn't know him. _

_She didn't want him there. _

_Fear permeated through her body, as sweat drenched her._

_He started to remove the helmet._

_No! Please no!_

_She felt the blade in her hand. She knew what she had to do and why._

_For Rex._

_The vibroblade buzzed and the man's head rose at the sound._

_No, that was wrong._

_It didn't happen like that._

_It wasn't him._

_She saw Wolffe's eyes open wide in shock._

"No." She shouted, in denial.

Suddenly she was awake, sitting up, skin slick with sweat and heart pounding; it was a few seconds before she remembered exactly where she was and who was with her. She checked on Rex, he was still sleeping. Rising from the bed, she padded over to the fresher. It was chilly in the small room and she shivered in response, goosebumps creeping up her arms. Leaning against the bowl she looked at herself in the mirror; Her hair was messed up, curls going in all directions. She pulled them down, tidying them by habit and splashed water on her face, finally looking in the mirror again, she stood and stared.

How long she stared into the mirror, she didn't know but she did know that she didn't really like the person in the reflection there. She had hurt someone who didn't deserve it, was keeping a secret from the man she loved and regretted both constantly.

She felt the light touch of his hands, as they rested on the swell of her hips, pulling her back towards him, "Are you ok, Cyar'ika?" He propped his chin on her shoulder, "You were missing. A bad dream?"

She took a deep breath and roused herself, "No. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Come on then, back to bed; you'll get cold standing here." He tugged at her and gently guided her back to the bed. She wrapped herself around him.

Lying there, holding her, he felt there was something desperate in her needing to be held like that. He listened till her breathing became steady, ensuring she was asleep; keeping watch over her, protectively. It was the least he could do; this had been her third disturbed night in a row. He needed to speak to Wolffe; he and Gregor had returned a couple of days earlier and he also wanted to get an update on Joopa Station. It's capabilities, when it'd be fully functional; being mobile it would be useful addition on gathering intel. He also needed to see Wolffe about what had happened to Ana; she had definitely had some bad dreams, he had heard her, felt her move. He knew the telltale signs of nightmares when he heard them; his brothers had had them often enough, as had he over the years. He still did and she was there for him.

He would be there for her.

He finally let himself sleep, arms wrapped around her.

.

"You took her on a relief mission?" Rex was fuming, "And she saw murdered children. What the haran kind of relief mission was it?"

"It upset her, Rex, it upset everyone."

"I am not talking about just anyone, its Ana."

Wolffe took a step back, he felt guilty enough himself, he should have been better prepared. "The most recent intel we had, did not indicate anything other than a need for a mission to deliver supplies and medical aid. Just another routine humanitarian mission to relieve a starving town and treat the population for any health problems. Ana was an ideal match for it." he was justifying his actions as much to himself as to Rex.

"Not when there were Fekking dead babies and children there."

"We didn't know until we arrived and saw the state of the town."

"Upset, of course she was Fekking upset. Did she tell you why?"

"No. I thought…"

"She's had kids, Wolffe, babies…..who died."

Wolfe was silent for a few seconds, processing that information, before he replied, "I didn't know, she never said." His jaw muscles flexed, "She was with the bodies for a while, as we had to immobilise the booby trap."

"What the…." Rex took a deep breath. "She was in a kriffing booby trapped building?"

Wolffe nodded, "We got her out ok. We had Sallon with us, he got her out."

"Sallon, he's Fekking dini'la."

"He's a good Demolitions expert."

Rex stood there breathing hard; he wanted to knock Wolffe over but Ana would not appreciate that; she had explained to Rex how helpful Wolffe and Gregor had been to her, when he had been absent. She was grateful to them; it was the least he expected of his brothers.

"She's not going again." He asserted, this was what he had been afraid of.

"You going to tell her?" Wolffe enquired.

"Yes."

Wolffe's eyebrow quirked. "Okay." He wasn't confident about Rex's chances on that.

.

Rex had bided his time before telling her but it still didn't go well; he was now staring at an empty space of crumpled sheets in the bunk, where she should have been lying with him. They had acquired the habit of talking for long periods in bed, at night, behind closed doors. He let off steam, she complained. It had become their way of coping.

Now she was gone.

He replayed the conversation in his head.

"It's not safe on those missions."

"It's not safe anywhere."

"I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want **you**, hurt. Yet you go out every time they ask you to and volunteer for more, when you are not supposed to."

He winced.

"and every time you go you risk your life. I may not be able to fight like you but I can help and I need to be able to do that."

"I was bred to fight."

"Perhaps I was meant to be here as well. You chose this fight. I chose to help this fight. I cannot imagine ever not having enough to eat or not being able to get medical treatment, when I need it or my family needs it. No one should have to face that Rex."

"You're still not going."

It was at that point that he knew he had lost the argument because he had ordered her not to go. He had treated her just like a member of one of his squads.

But **She** wasn't that; she was more.

And she was gone.

.

Ana stormed down the corridor, shawl flying like wings behind her, she wished she had put something thicker on, it was chilly but at least she had remembered her boots. She wasn't sure where she was going but eventually ended up at the bar and Fel was re-stocking.

"Brandy?" He asked as he pulled a bottle from behind the makeshift bar. She nodded, it was the real thing. He poured a small measure for her which she immediately drank in one.

"Another?" He asked before pouring; she nodded again but this one she sipped.

"A lady should never drink alone." Advice offered by a soft voice appearing next to her. She turned to see a young man with a goatee and visor covering his eyes; she knew immediately who it was, Rex had spoken of him as a friend but this was Kanan, a Jedi. She suddenly worried what he thought of her.

"I can't actually read minds. But it doesn't take that to see that you're upset. Can I help?"

"No." she shook her head.

"Sure? Sometimes it helps to talk."

He nodded at Fel, who produced another small glass of Brandy, which he sipped.

"Yours was pretty near this, apart from the after burn."

"That wasn't my fault, that was Fel's still."

Fel muttered something indiscernible from behind the bar.

He chuckled.

"Rex?"

"Yes."

"I can sense that he cares deeply for you, that he wants to protect you."

"I understand that but…"

"But?"

"He wants to wrap me in cotton wool and thats not me. I can't fight but I can do something; but Rex doesn't even want me to do that. What I've been doing ….here...It's the first time in years that I felt any kind of ...self worth. Self respect. If I stopped or left I would lose that."

"Do you want to lose Rex?"

"No. Do you think he would…..?"

"He is used to getting his own way."

They sat in silence finishing their drinks; Ana preoccupied with her thoughts.

"I think you need to talk to him again, to sort this out." He tried a force nudge, he shouldn't really but Rex was his friend and he wanted to help.

"I do, I need to talk to him…"

She stopped and looked at the Jedi and shook her head, "did you just try and put that suggestion in my head?"

It had backfired on him, "Sorry; I'm out of practice."

"Hmm...part of me agreed with what you said and the other part thought that I was dreaming all this."

"Is that how it feels?"

"That's how it felt to me." She paused, a frown brought her eyebrows down together, "Were you ever in school, looking out of the window and daydreaming until the tutor asked you a question?"

He nodded.

"Well, it felt like that, weird. But you're right I do need to talk to him, my temper got the better of me again." She slid off the the tall stool.

"Good luck. He's a good man."

Looking at her he couldn't imagine her having a temper but he had felt it bubbling under the surface.

Rex may have his hands full at times.

He nodded back at Fel for a refill.

.

When she arrived back at their quarters Rex was in the fresher; she sat on the bunk waiting for him, going through what she would say. He finally came out towelling his head and beard dry; he stopped when he saw her.

"You okay now?"

She nodded.

"We okay now?"

She nodded, "I spoke with Kanan." and studied Rex, the only reaction was a raised eyebrow. "I've never met a Jedi before. He said I should talk to you."

**"We** should talk."

"What do you want to know?"

"You could explain to me what happened. On that planet, the massacre."

The green eyes bored into his soul, she may not have the force but sometimes it felt like it. she sighed before she let go and what happened came out.

"It was my first relief mission. It was supposed to be straightforward. Deliver supplies, provide medical treatment, only basic stuff, but when we got there, you could tell something bad had happened …just by the smell…."

By the time she'd finished, his arms were wrapped around her, to help control the shaking. He hated seeing her like this, someone would pay, and wasn't Wolffe.

.

The hangar deck was empty for once, save for a few mechanics, Rex, Ana and a tall dishevelled looking man, standing some distance apart from them.

"I need to go." Rex had received his instructions from Draven, and it concerned his old friend again.

"Is that him, the one you brought from …..wherever?"

Rex turned and looked at the tall figure, in the long shabby coat.

"Yes, that's him." Rex sighed. "He was an idealistic hot head, running with the Onderon Resistance, during the Clone Wars; that was when I first met him. I helped train him and his sister, with the help of Ahsoka, and Generals Skywalker and Kenobi." Rex had this far away look in his eyes and Ana now knew he was remembering his old friends; she wouldn't disturb him. He shook himself out of it after a few seconds, he always did, he knew it didn't pay to dwell on it.

"His sister was killed in that conflict and he was never the same after that. He always said that the better one of the two was lost that day. He's tried to make up for it since but….some times he goes a little too far. He no longer appears to have boundaries."

"Another casualty of war."

He nodded, "Command aren't too fond of him at the moment." Rex smiled, his half smile; "I have to go now."

"I know." She pulled him down to her, "If he's that bad you'll have to rein him in a bit."

"Easier said than done; I trained him and he's learned more since then."

"Just be careful then."

Rex did the pulling now as he kissed her deeply; this leaving, became harder and harder each time. They touched foreheads one last time.

Saw Gerrera watched the couple kiss goodbye and waited for his old friend Rex to cross the Hangar; he'd seen him once or twice in the aftermath of the Clone Wars but never for long and now he'd finally joined the Rebellion. The part least likely to succeed according to Saw.

"So you're finally in this for the long haul?."

"Yep, Saw, old friend. The Empire are getting a little bit too close for comfort so I decided on some pre emptive strikes."

Garrera laughed in that husky, slightly maniacal way that he now had and clapped Rex on the back.

"You're with the wrong people though. You should be with me and my little gang; now we'd really make a difference. You've already met some of them. The latest recruit may even surprise you."

"Like I said before, I'm ok where I am, thanks old friend." Rex glanced backwards.

"You wouldn't be able to do that, though; it's not a good idea." He said as he nodded towards Ana as she headed for the Medbay.

"Pardon?" Asked Rex looking a little surprised that he would actually comment on, what was his personal life and none of his business.

"Partaking of the wares on offer."

Rex took a deep breath before saying, "That's Ana and she is not just a passing fancy."

"Whoa, Whoa Rex, no offence meant, although I hadn't had you tagged as the settling down type."

"Neither had I, Saw, but she blindsided me, saved my life and helped me in other ways. I appreciate my life more now, Saw; now that I have someone to live and fight for."

"They may be mutually exclusive, Rex."

"She knows I am a soldier and I will always be fighting, and she's accepted that."

"Has she?"

"Yes, she has, Saw, she does."

"Whatever makes you happy Rex but don't let her kill you."

They walked on ahead for a couple of minutes until they reached Saw's ship that was berthed at the end of the line.

"Come see what I have, Rex and let me know what you think."

They walked along to the briefing room in silence.

.

"It's a bit of a reach from the Intel you have." Rex studied the notes on the hologram. "All this builds into some super weapon, out there, currently being constructed by the Empire." he sounded sceptical.

"It's there I can tell, it may be in pieces at the moment, part here, part there; but they have to put it together somewhere and I intend to find out. And it's big. Rumour has it, that it's a planet killer."

"Pah!" Rex was still not convinced.

"This is why I want to look at Geonosis."

"You know the rules Saw; you can head up one of our teams but it has to be comprised of our men."

"And like I said before, if it gets the job done. I'll do it, I'm with you Rex."

Saw smiled.


	53. More Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has nightmares and takes on another trainee.

Rex was away more than he was at base now and always there was part of her missing when he left. Sometimes it was a mission with the Ghost and other times it was with the Pathfinders. Then there were the other ones, the ones he did not speak about but she thought they were for someone called Draven. He was always very quiet after those and sometimes the nightmares came back, like last night.

"Rex let me go, please." He was on top of her, and not in a good way. His eyes were closed as he pinned her down by the biceps and was muttering something in Mando'a. It didn't sound like an endearment but she still wasn't fluent in that language. Sabine was teaching her bits in their down time. She was a good girl, Ana enjoyed her company, what little she saw of her. She would have liked to get to know all of the ghost crew better but it was difficult. She recognised the words but couldn't put a meaning to the way they were organised. Finally she blew on his face in exasperation, his eyes flickered open and he pulled away from her, realising what he was doing.

As he became more aware, he flung himself off the bunk, grabbed some clothes and left the room before Ana could even draw breath to stop him; she always worried more about him when he was like this. Gathering her own clothes and dressing, she headed out after him. The base was dark, clouds obscuring what light came from the stars, spotlights lit the main areas, with shadows throwing unfamiliar shapes on the ground; it was uncharacteristically quiet, with a few missions out but nothing major and Rex had returned a couple of days ago. She knew there was something different about him; this last one had really disturbed him.

Ana walked to the perimeter of the base, where the machines kept the spiders away, this was his favourite spot; she could see Rex standing there, just watching as one of the animals observed him and his actions. It was as if each were checking the other out, deciding their motives, weaknesses and strengths. She slid her arm through his, just as she had, when she first came here months ago, time was moving fast.

"Bad one this time." She commented, as she joined him.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, not really a sigh, but near enough. "Yes….it was."

"Any particular reason." She knew it was bad when she had to prompt him to talk about it.

He was silent for several seconds before he replied "This last mission, reminded me of a brother I lost and then found again….but not until after unspeakable things had been done to him by the Seperatists." He didn't elaborate with the details. "What happened to him….the Empire are still doing it now. They never learn but we stopped them then and we stopped them now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She always offered, sometimes he said yes and other times, he refused. Sometimes he just had to work through it in his head; tonight looked to be one of those times.

"You always seem to be worse when you've been on a mission for Draven."

"Hmm." A shrug accompanied the non committal sound; he really didn't want to talk about this one.

She shivered, as the chilly breeze blew across the open land.

"You go back to bed," it was the first time he had suggested that in a long time; since Seelos in fact.

"Not unless you come with me."

"Stubborn fem."

"Yep." She agreed.

"Ten standard minutes and I'll be back."

"I'll time you." Replied Ana playfully, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I know you will."

She gave him a lazy salute, as she headed back to their room.

.

"Eleven minutes." She said, as Rex climbed back into bed. He didn't answer, he usually had something to come back at her with. She waited but still no reply; if he didn't reply he usually plastered himself to her but tonight nothing.

"Rex, are you sure you're ok?" She turned over to find his back facing her; it had been a long time since he had done that. It was usually something she did, when she was angry with him for something that he had done that inexplicably irritated her; it never lasted long, as he usually was able to pull her out of it. This time, he never replied to her, so she slid her hand through his arm and around to his stomach; that usually got his interest.

"Rex?"

"Not now." The reply was final, he obviously needed to process further, whatever had happened.

"Okay." She kissed his back and turned over trying to sleep, but it would not come easily. The snatches that she had were fitful and she tried not to disturb him; if he was even asleep himself.

.

Maya was good company at the moment and Ana needed it this morning, as she yawned, whilst Maya was chattering away; she enjoyed their conversations, she also liked listening to her, except when she spoke about the 'mole' as Maya put it. Ana could not accept that there was a mole on the base.

"So, tell me how you met Rex again?" Maya had started to show an interest in anything to do with Rex, Ana wasn't sure why. They were restocking the Medbay, the Ghost had acquired some much needed medical supplies, and Maya started asking questions again; Ana was not sure what had set her off this time.

"I told you, He crashed his speeder and got attacked by an animal, near to where I lived."

"I can't image any animal getting the better of Rex; what kind?"

"A Nexu."

"Nexu?"

"Yes, a sort of large…." Ana thought how best to describe them "Tooka but with four eyes, quills on their backs. Long forked tails. The ones on Seelos had poison filled claws. Ugh!"

Ana shivered from the memory of the results on Rex of that attack, how close she came to losing him, before she even knew him. She never regretted her action even when he left. Maya wanted the specific details.

"What next?"

"The Nexu attacked him and was dragging him away when I got there. I shot it and then managed to get him back to my house and.."

"You have a house on Seelos?"

"Yes. Didn't I say?"

"No." Maya seemed a little put out by the revelation but Ana waited for the next question because, in her experience, there was always another one with Maya. "You shot it?"

"Yes. It was quite close so not a difficult shot."

"Who taught you?"

"My Father. He insisted I know how to shoot to defend myself."

"So why aren't you fighting?"

It was a good question. At one time she would have said it wasn't in her nature to kill but she had actually killed someone. It wasn't easy and she still had nightmares about it but…"l'm a better medic than fighter."

"Could you teach me?"

"Not with a blaster, I used a Verp." Maya looked puzzled, "it's a slugthrower. And I don't think you ought to be taught that."

"Aww. Go on."

"No but I can teach you more about treating wounds than causing them."

Maya's face took on a sulky expression that Ana had never seen before. "I need to be able to shoot properly."

"I'm not teaching you." Ana was adamant that she would not do that, even as she saw Maya's chin jut out in defiance and expected a further argument.

"Tell me more about Rex on Seelos." The expression had not quite gone, but the voice had lost its defiant note.

"Rex was mauled badly by the Nexu, so I had to treat his wounds and he stayed with me, to recuperate; if I hadn't done the nurses training he probably would had died or been disabled."

Maya looked thoughtful at that.

"Why don't you live there now?"

"It's a long story."

They moved over to the storage cabinets and filled them up, ready for use; the medical supplies were much needed.

"You came here after Rex didn't you?"

Ana smiled as she said, "Yes, he needed me and I wanted to be with him."

Maya thought this revelation over, whilst she sorted the Bacta bandages. "But he didn't want you here, did he, because you argued and he went away; and when he came back you argued again." It seemed Maya knew a great deal more than she originally claimed; Ana wondered how much she did know about her and Rex.

"We did but we've worked it out now." Ana hoped that would keep her quiet for a little while, this questioning was getting as probing as Sasha's, who had disappeared with the Commander again.

"Good." Declared a Maya, "I don't like it when people I like argue." This intrigued Ana, so she had to ask, "I didn't know you knew Rex?"

"I help him with loading his equipment sometimes, when he's going on a mission and he tells me things."

"What things?"

"Oh, things about fighting and strategy."

It still upset Ana that younglings we're fighting this war; she would have to talk to Rex and try and discourage him from being so 'helpful' to them.

"He's so interesting; he knows loads of useful stuff and he's really helpful. Even if he's old." Maya gushed, about Rex.

"He's thirty standard years." Ana stated softly.

Maya's head shot up and she stared at Ana; "he can't be." Replied Maya, the disbelief dictating her tone. "But he looks…"

"Rex and the other clones like him, were bred on a planet called Kamino, and in order for them to be ready for the Clone Wars, they were artificially aged. They age twice as fast as you and me."

Ana stuffed some Bacta bandages in a box with a little more force than she needed and several of them split. "Fek!" She muttered, she should not have taken it out on the bandages.

"So that means, he'll die a lot earlier than you" Maya was completing the calculations aloud, and then saw Ana's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Maya added.

"It's Okay. We accepted that a while ago."

They continued with the restocking in silence.

.

"Rex." He was heading towards the training session he had arranged with Ezra, when he heard his name shouted. He turned to check who was calling him as it was not a voice he readily recognised.

"Maya." He saw immediately it was the young woman that Ana had befriended."How can I help you?" He enquired, his normal polite self.

"You're the best, I want you to teach me how to shoot, properly."

Rex stood hands on hips, looking at the young woman standing in front of him, who was looking up to him and waiting for his answer. "Well, you're in luck. I'm just going to a training session with Ezra, care to join us?"

"The Jedi?"

"He's a Padawan, sort of a trainee Jedi."

She looked a little disappointed but then perked up and said, "Yes. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself"

She positively bounced up and down at his reply; it brought a smile to his face, to see the enthusiasm.

Ezra and Maya's training went well although, Ezra seemed a little put out that he did not have a Rex all to himself and then there was an added distraction of a good looking female of Ezra's age, who after a few minutes was impressed with his expertise and looked up to him for guidance. Rex had not thought of this complication, although it seemed to make Ezra push himself a little more and not rest on his laurels.

Rex watched, as they left the training area together, heading for the Mess hall; part of him smiled and he agreed with Ana that younglings really should not be fighting but they had put themselves forward, as he and Ana had done and now he would whatever he could to give them the best chance of survival.

Heading off to his next meeting scheduled with Sato, he thought he knew what it was about and he was worried now for his old friend Saw; there had been no reply from him and his team for the last few attempts and they had lost all contact with them. It was worrying.

.

Ana finally left the Medbay, a team had come back with some casualties but nothing she couldn't handle together with the medical droid. Rex was in a meeting so, she headed for the mess hall.

There was the ever present hum of voices as she entered the mess hall and headed towards the serving hatches; she was just too tired to prepare anything tonight but then she heard the voice and laughter of someone she knew, Maya. She turned towards the voice and saw two teenagers, who could have been anywhere in the galaxy, anywhere other than a war zone and it lifted her heart. It was good to see that the Empire and Rebellion wasn't destroying all normal life's needs and wants but she and Rex were also an example of that. She debated on joining them but chose instead to collect her food and sit at a table on her own; she watched closely as their heads moved nearer and nearer and both were laughing. Yes, it was good to see them together, although she hadn't had much to do with Ezra, Rex always spoke highly of him. He appeared to be a serious young man but given his background she was not surprised; she briefly wondered how they met, as Ezra was normally training with Kanan or Rex, or on missions. That thought disappeared as she swallowed the ration pack which tasted more like prairie grass on a bad day than the greens, noodles and cheese it was supposed to be. She took a gulp of coffee to wash it down; it didn't make it any better but it filled the hole and at least her stomach rumbling would not keep her awake. The two were still chattering away, when she left having finished her meal.

By the time she reached their quarters, Rex was right behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Missed you."

"We've only been apart a few hours." She chuckled.

"Last night."

"Hmm."

"Forgiven?"

"Nothing to forgive….. have you eaten?"

"Grabbed a couple of ration packs, so I'm good."

"Good, I am so tired."

.

For a woman who was tired, she perked up enough, when angry thought Rex.

"I only agreed to teach her to use a blaster better, so she can protect herself…..and she's pretty good with it. She joined me and Ezra on his training session, made Ezra pick up his game a bit as well, with some competition."

"Rex, you know how I feel about young ones fighting."

"Maya needs to be able to defend herself and any others who are with her; she came here to fight and nothing we do will stop her, at least she will have a better chance."

Ana started to say something then backed down, "I know you're right Rex but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

He stroked her face, "I know." And pulled her to him, he didn't want to argue during this precious time together but realised that sometimes Ana was hitting out at him because the ones she really wanted to hit were too far away for anything like that.

"Saw and his team are missing."

The pale green eyes fixed on him searching for a reaction. "I'm sorry. You've heard nothing at all?"

"Nothing, we're going to have to go look for him."

"Ghost crew?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Tomorrow; they don't know yet."

He felt Ana's arms tighten around him the argument forgotten.

He blew softly on her neck and received a small chuckle in response, taking in her unique smell he was transported back to Seelos and their time together there. She responded by running her nails down his back and he couldn't stop the low growl that came from his throat.

Ana always had this effect on him and his feelings were undeniably deeper, the longer they were together.

He could no longer imagine a galaxy where she was not a part of his life, his reason for being and he didn't want to. They knew each other more intimately with each passing day and Rex found this knowledge both frightening and exhilarating, but it fed the way he dealt with his relationship with Ana, like any good man.

He returned to his present task, the rebellion forgotten, as he concentrated on pleasuring Ana.

.

Maya was almost certain now; when she had first seen the clones and how old they were, she thought she had been wrong. The information given her had been wrong but just after the end of the clone wars, they would have been much younger men, especially after Ana had explained about the accelerated ageing.

But even that was unfair, to everyone concerned.

Using that information and snippets she had heard from the clones, she calculated their ages from that and at the end of the Clone War he would have looked in his mid twenties.

She had a good idea who her Father was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this story. I am trying to show that not everyone who supported the rebellion were Jedi, smugglers or Mandalorians but ordinary people as well.


	54. Garrera’s War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana finds out more about Rex’s background since the Clone Wars. It explains some things.

The hangar was empty apart from the mechanics and ground crew that were normally there; they nodded to her, having seen her in the hanger waiting before, and knew who she was waiting for. Rex had sent the message with the expected ETA and the fact that he was well, uninjured; she made him promise to do that always and she was there, like she had been for the last three missions he had been on; but this one, in particular, had worried her.

Geonosis.

Rex had been in two major battles there; both had affected him deeply, she had seen the results and she knew he did not want to go back but it was a rescue mission for Saw Garrera. She hoped they succeeded, not just for Saw's sake, she didn't really know him but for Rex's.

She checked her chrono; Rex had given it her, an old clone issue, which kept time exceptionally well. It had other functions as well but she never bothered with those. She had no idea where he had got it, he had his own, but she would never part with it, even though it hung heavy on her wrist dwarfing it. She twisted it back to the top of her wrist.

They were late; he'd said they were on their way back ages ago, now she was getting worried and her stomach was doing it's churning as it always did, when she was worried about him. It happened increasingly often now.

She paced up and down near the door, if there had been floor covering, she would have worn a path in it. He had never been this late before and that made it worse; she felt a touch on her shoulder and started, she wasn't expecting anyone else to be here.

"You okay, Ana?" Maya voiced her concern.

"Just worried about Rex; they're not back yet."

"Geonosis? I heard the rumours."

"Sometimes Maya, I think you hear too much."

Maya pouted, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Ana's voice softened, "I know you didn't, I just worry about him all the time but if there is a 'mole', too much chattering could give them all the information they need."

"I hadn't thought of that." Murmured Maya.

"Why are you here?"

"I just thought, I would keep you company, while you wait for Rex."

A smile pulled at Ana's face even though she was worried, "That's very kind of you Maya, there aren't may people I can talk to now, even the Doctor appears to be away more than she's here now; and the Ghost crew are with Rex."

"How long overdue is he?"

"Couple of hours."

"Is that normal?"

"It's difficult to say what normal is, as he only usually sends me a message, when everything is over and he's on his way back. And I don't message him in case he's in the middle of….something."

"Yeah, I see, but not normal."

The silence between them was not uncomfortable; anybody looking at them could have thought they were Mother and daughter but there was no family resemblance, just two strangers thrown together by circumstance.

Standing together in the hanger, they were an odd couple.

.

Finally the Ghost glided into the hangar and almost drifted to a halt in its designated spot; the ramp lowered slowly.

Zeb was out first, he waved, as did Sabine; Hera and Kanan nodded, Kanan's eyes returned to follow Hera, as she walked ahead. Ana noticed that every time they were together, his eyes followed her wherever she went, poised to help, defend or just be there. Hera was more than capable but I suppose it always felt better if someone was always there for you.

Ana searched for Rex, he still hadn't emerged; she was even more worried now and took a step forward to check but as she did so, he walked down with Ezra and Saw following, deep in conversation. She saw Ezra wave in her direction but then realised it was for Maya, who waved back. Rex finally looked over, a small smile appeared on his face, partially obscured by his beard; he clapped Saw on his back and headed straight for her. Saw followed behind him, while Ana turned to see Maya heading off with Ezra; it pleased her that she was spending time with someone her own age.

Rex said nothing but came straight up to her arms outstretched and pulled her to him; she held him just as tight, not sure what had caused this public display of affection. He wasn't unaffectionate in public just not normally, as demonstrative as this.

"Rex?" He pulled away at her question.

"This is Saw."

Ana turned to see the tall, dishevelled man with the scarred face looking at her with curiosity; she blushed under his scrutiny and moved closer to Rex; she was not entirely sure why. Saw's pale blue eyes were piercing and at times frightening but he hadn't shown any intent.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Rex;" he sniggered, as he held out his hand he was even taller and bigger built than Rex, or so it felt.

"We're not married, Saw." Pointed out Rex.

"We don't need to be." Ana added, although there was something in the way Rex spoke, that she had never heard before; she brushed it away from her mind.

"I've heard a great deal about you." Continued Saw.

"All good, I hope."

"I hear you keep my old friend on his toes…. in a good way." He added. She was beginning to wonder what exactly Rex had told him; she knew they went way back to the Clone Wars and had fought together on Onderon. Ana flashed the newcomer a brilliant charming smile and saw Rex's eyebrow arch in a question; he was Rex's friend and she was going to be as charming as she could be with him.

"Sometimes he needs it. Now I assume you are both hungry." She tucked her arm through Rex's elbow, "the mess hall is still open but I had prepared something just for Rex and there's enough to share."

Saw chuckled, "If I remember rightly, Rex had a prodigious appetite." Saw hadn't realised it but he had touched on a topic they tried to avoid; it was always in the background, hanging there, ready, like a sword to drop at any time. She wasn't sure if Rex knew but she monitored him all the time, checking for any change in his abilities or faculties. There was no research on what happened to older clones. She had checked on the Holonet and there was only some anecdotal evidence but no research to back up the claims made. The anecdotal evidence was frightening but so far he was well and she was going to do her best to keep him so.

.

Saw took in the whole of their quarters in one sweeping glance; it was more than he and his little band had but he thought that this was more Ana's domain than Rex. And he still couldn't see the attraction. Yes, she was a pleasant enough looking woman but he had assumed Rex would have gone for a fighter, like the Togruta Jedi that had been with him on Onderon. Perhaps he wanted someone totally different. People change but he thought Rex had not, he was still the fighter he remembered, which was a pity because that meant he was still an honourable man and wouldn't fit in with his group.

He had seen that on Geonosis.

He would also like to marry this woman; Saw had seen that by the look on Rex 's face when he called her Mrs Rex. He chuckled to himself.

"There you are Saw." A huge bowl of something that smelled delicious and a chunk of bread was placed in front of him and Rex, and they both tucked in.

Ana sat to one side, with some kind of fruit in her hand and a Caf. Rex looked up and she waved her hand at him. "I ate earlier." His look indicated that he didn't believe her but he tucked in anyway. That was a conversation for them both later.

.

Ana pulled in her stomach, in a vain attempt to stop it growling at her; the lack of food was making its presence felt again. She would have to get herself a ration pack later but at least Rex had had his meal and it kept his calorie intake up. She relaxed as she drank her caf and could hear their voices in the background; they were discussing the various tactics used in the rebellion and agreeing to disagree mostly. Then she heard Rex's comlink go off; another mission or debriefing and he had only just got back, not having any chance to rest.

She took more Caf through for them; Rex picked his up and blew on it. "I'll take it with me. Another briefing. See you later Saw, before you leave, finish your caf."

Saw nodded in reply and raised his mug.

The rebel and the woman sat in silence.

"So you met Rex on Seelos?"

"Yes."

"I thought he was keeping a low profile, was he with a couple of other clones?"

"Yes."

She doesn't like me.

"Why Rex? You're not what I expected. I expected a fighter like the Togruta Jedi, who was with us on Onderon.

Ana looked at him with a frown, a flicker of something else crossed her face.

"What do you mean, why Rex?" She wasn't sure what the question implied but she knew who he meant – Ahsoka. She was still in their background.

Unacknowledged since that night.

"This" he swept his hand around the room, "with Rex, it distracts him. He's a soldier always ready for a fight. He revels in a fight."

Ana could not argue with that, they had spoken; she would follow him wherever he went…..if he let her.

"I think that is something between me and Rex. If he doesn't want me here…..." There was something suddenly that she needed to ask this man, "You've never let anyone get close to you, to love you, have you?"

There was a look, that crossed his face now, maybe she was wrong.

"Once." He paused, "But….no longer."

He closed off that discussion and she didn't pursue it.

"After your sister died?"

"She was the better of the two of us. There was never going to be anyone who replaced her."

She had her answer.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

The question hung in the air between them, unanswered.

"They say you're too extreme."

"I know. But I have my reasons."

"Your sister?"

"When she died, I lost everything."

"But you didn't stop?"

"I couldn't let them get away with it."

"How do you think Rex felt; he lost men that he had grown up with, his brothers, his family. He had no other. How do you think he felt, when he realised he had been bred just for that end."

Saw looked at her hard, his eyes narrowed; "He didn't cope well; I know because I was there, when he realised all that and it finally hit him. He took it hard."

Ana leaned forward, "You were there, with him." this was the first she had heard of it; truth be told she had never really pursued with Rex what exactly had happened after the war.

Saw paused, looking at the woman in front him, who had no idea of what had really happened to the man she purported to love. What he had to tell her would test that.

"Rex came to Onderon after Order 66; you know what that was, don't you?"

She nodded, intent on hearing what he had to say.

"Rex was in a bad way; we know why. Thousands of humans cloned to that level to fight independently for years. It was bound to tell on some of them. It told on Rex; he cared too much. The conflict was too much."

Saw took a good drink of his Caf before he continued. "He came on a stolen craft; I didn't recognise him at first. He looked like a space tramp. Dirty straggly beard, hair grown out. But when he said who he was, I recognised his voice immediately. He went into hiding with us."

He watched the woman desperately trying to keep her emotions in check, as she listened to him.

"It took him a few weeks but he managed to pull himself back from the brink and we got the details about the implanted inhibitor chips out of him. By this time he had already removed his but was convinced they were still active in other clones.

Ana had been pulled into Saw's story.

"The Empire was still in chaos, if the Rebellion had started then, we would have succeeded and saved years of suffering; the remaining Clones were spread thin and the Emperor needed to consolidate his position. Some systems were not under the Empires control; it was a dangerous time for the Emperor. There were rumours of some mechanical henchman of the Emperor, that was Darth Vader. But all Rex could think about were finding his brothers and getting the chips out of their heads."

Saw shook his head; "He wasn't the man I knew from just months before."

"As it happened his brothers found him; Vader's Fist, previously the 501st; led by a Commander Appo, came to Onderon with specific instructions to look for him. He was high on the list of deserters, as posted by Vader."

Ana topped up Saw's Caf she needed to hear what happened.

"He was found by one of the squads from the 501st. By someone he knew, not a one of the new clones, although there were plenty of those. This was someone he had fought with."

Ana had to know who that trooper was; she didn't think it was Wolffe or Gregor but she had a sinking feeling about who it was. She just wished it wasn't. "Who was it, his name?"

"Jesse, Rex kept calling him Jesse." Her heart sank.

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to know; you may not think the same of Rex afterwards but remember he was not the man you know now." The woman sitting in front of Saw was gazing into space, he could see she was unsure. "Once said, it cannot be unsaid."

She nodded, "Continue."

"There was a skirmish and Jesse and a couple of the others survived; he didn't take it well, even though it was Rex. Called him a traitor."

Ana was getting nervous Rex could come back at any time; so far Saw hadn't told her anything that she didn't know Rex was capable of. She had seen him kill.

Rex had the med droid remove the chips from the surviving clones, whether they wanted them removed or not and only Jesse survived."

"He didn't give them a choice?" This went against everything she had been taught as a student.

Saw shook his head, "Jessie wasn't happy at all. They argued a lot and Jesse left when he was fit enough and Rex followed. I lost track of them after that."

Both sat in silence, while Ana let all that information wash over her. There was so much to process to try and understand; if she even could. She needed to talk to him about Jesse.

"Is that why he lets you get away with so much?"

Saw leaned back, "Depends what you mean by 'get away with,'"

"He defends you, your actions… a lot, to Command."

"I don't ask him to."

"But he does because he's loyal to his friends, and he classes you as a friend; because he's Rex."

"So do I, Mrs Rex, so do l."

Both were silent again. She didn't believe him.

"I was prepared to kill the Geonosian and it's last egg to get the information we needed. Rex stopped me; he's more then man I remember from the Clone War, not just after Order 66. That wasn't Rex. He's more like Steela, more like her, than I care to remember. She was strong and had integrity. I didn't appreciate that until after her death; the Man behind that and the Empire are going to pay for taking her away."

Saw's eyes narrowed as he said that and he activated the holo image he always carried with him.

Ana looked carefully at it, yes, you could see the family resemblance.

"You look alike, especially the eyes."

"But we saw things differently, right from the beginning."

"Saw, the Geonosian's didn't kill your sister; they were used by Palpatine just like Rex was and you." Ana paused, "I had mixed feelings about the Empire until I met Rex and found out about the clones. Their conception, the accelerated ageing and the Jedi."

"I know, how old is Rex now?"

"About thirty." Saw whistled through his teeth at that revelation.

"I have to admit, I was shocked when I met up with him recently; it hadn't hit me as much before, as war ages people but this…."

Ana thought carefully about this but she was angry, it was an anger that simmered away underneath the surface but it was always there. An anger and the need to hit out at the Empire, for what they did to Rex, Wolffe, Gregor and their brothers. She realised she had a dangerous ally here.

"Saw….I'm not a brave woman. I know I cannot do what you do. I don't have the guts. I'm a healer not a killer." Not strictly true but she wasn't going to tell him that. "But Palpatine is killing Rex and his brothers, slowly but surely, as if he had ordered a stormtrooper to shoot them down."

She wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was going but she wanted him to know something. "Rex cannot do what you do, you know that too, he's too honourable." She stopped, unsure as to whether she had gone too far, "you're able to hit the Empire where it really hurts, irrespective of the consequences. You have no scruples about it because the Emperor has no scruples." Her voice wavered at this point, "if you need anything from me to help you, let me know, because more than anything in this life I want Palpatine dead and the Empire gone."

Saw was watching her for what felt like an eternity; he had never had a proposition like that before, there had always been rules that had to be followed. He needed to check.

"So what's the catch?"

"Rex never knows about this conversation." Saw contemplated that but nodded in agreement.

"He wants to marry you."

"I know, although he's never asked me. And to answer your question, 'why Rex?' I don't know but I do know that as soon as I met him, I knew he was different, and being with him, ….it just seemed right."

Saw stood up, "Thank you for the meal, and your candour, Mrs Rex." She smiled this time, "And I may contact you about what you said earlier, nothing too difficult though." That was the last thing he said before leaving.

Ana leaned back in her chair.

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t sure about this one. Saw wanted to talk.


	55. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering those who have gone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the a Fourth be with you.
> 
> I decided that the clones would have their own version of Armistice Day

"Rex talk to me."

Rex had returned from the Fulcrum rescue mission, earlier that evening; accompanying him were Kanan and Ezra but no Fulcrum. She had no idea who Fulcrum was but they had decided to remain behind, they said they could do more for the Rebellion there, as someone else had been implicated as Fulcrum.

Something had been off with Rex since then.

Ana thought over what had happened.

She waited for him in the hangar, as usual; he had commed and they came straight back this time, no problems, no delays. He came straight to her, pulled her into his arms and held her tight; he felt tense and continued to hold her for what seemed like an eternity, until he finally relaxed. She could see it in his eyes, something had happened but she knew better than to ask immediately; she would find out later.

Sometimes he just needed time to work through it himself and she appreciated that but this had been going on for a couple of days now and he was working out in the gym longer and harder, more than his normal training routine. She was beginning to think he had something wrong with him, other than his normal aches and pains, which they accepted and worked with even though he hated admitting to them.

It was worrying.

.

"Rex, talk to me, tell me what's wrong. I've known you long enough now to know when something's troubling you."

"It's nothing. Not a problem. Don't worry."

"But I do."

"There's no need to, I'm fine."

"Rex…"

"I'm fine." The reply was much harsher this time, hearing the edge in his voice, she backed off.

He'd been training yet again, again longer than normal; he kept himself fit, all the clones did. They needed to, as he was on the frontline and Wolffe and Gregor were still working on the new walker platform for Seelos. She had seen some of their holograms and would have loved to see the actual thing; their creativity and ingenuity always amazed her.

She tried again.

"Are you preparing for a mission? You're doing a lot of training?" She asked, as they lay in bed that night; there was still something off with him and it was not going away.

"Yes, with the Pathfinders, no time frame yet." He rubbed his shoulder, and rolled it, as he said that.

"I'll get the liniment." She said and rose from the bed.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Only if you're going to be on top." He quipped, he'd managed to change the subject of the conversation and deflect any further questions. She brought back the liniment and massaged his shoulder; it always helped. She could feel the crepitus, as he moved it. He really needed a replacement joint, which she would look into that but in the meantime he was distracting her by kissing his way down her torso.

Rex proved to be just as effective in bed, as ever. He knew exactly what aroused her, and was as unselfishly attentive and passionate, as when they first got together but now it was the ultimate physical demonstration of their love.

It never ceased to amaze her how he made her feel.

.

Rex seemed more himself in the morning and woke her up in a way that he had not done since Seelos. She watched him, as his large hands pushed hers down into the pillow, beside her head, totally covering hers; she could no longer move but didn't want to. He always towered over her and she knew he liked that. He knew she liked it, as she angled herself to accommodate him more, all the time staring into darkness of his eyes.

"Okay?" He whispered in her ear, as he started to move.

"Nnngh." The reply that was supposed to be a yes, came out as a groan.

"Okay." He whispered again, the smile tugging at the side of his mouth before his concentration took over. He always wanted to ensure that she was satisfied; it was one gift he knew he could give to her.

She was always satisfied, and always felt loved.

They lay together, relaxed in the aftermath of their lovemaking; it was still early, so neither had to report in yet. She was due for a long shift and knew she'd be tired later. Neither of them had had much sleep.

"She threw me."

"Sorry?" All the hormones coursing through her in the aftermath of their lovemaking had made Ana forget what she had originally asked.

"I was pissed at myself, because Governor Pryce had managed to throw me, in hand to hand combat."

"What?" raising herself on one elbow to face him, Ana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never heard him say 'pissed' before, he normally swore in Mandoa.

"She threw you?"

"Don't rub it in." He snorted.

"I wasn't, it's just…."

"She said the Empire had taught her things." Rex interrupted her, then paused, "I underestimated her."

"I think we all have; she's risen through the ranks, not a member of any prominent family and with no known affiliations to anyone and no one to sponsor her. She came from nowhere." Ana remembered her conversations with Maya.

"I need to be cleverer, we need to be cleverer; if we're going to win this."

"Maya knows a lot about her; she's studied her."

"Maya?"

"She blames Pryce and Thrawn for killing her Mother. On Batonn."

"Ah... I'll have a word with her. The more Intel, the better."

"Just be kind to her, she's just a child; she's not a …..she's a child."

.

_Be kind to her. What on earth did Ana think he was going to do. He wasn't Saw._

Rex was heading to find Maya.

The more he heard about what Saw had done recently, the more he was distancing himself from him now. He shook his head in disbelief at the latest outrage he had heard. He hoped Ana had not heard about that incident; it involved some kind of Imperial Academy, but there were young ones in it. He couldn't believe it was the same Saw he had trained all those years ago and the one who helped him after the war.

The Original Fulcrum.

He could see Maya in the distance working hard as usual, she may think that she was of no use as she couldn't shoot or fight, but someone had to load things up and she was learning. He would continue to train her; he and Ana would have to agree to disagree on that subject.

He waved and shouted her over; he watched as she jogged across the supply area. There was something vaguely familiar about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hi, Rex! What can I do for you?"

"I need some information from you. Want to get a Caf?" His time with Ana would soon be catching up with him and he needed something to stimulate him. He had to accept the fact that his accelerated ageing was going to catch up with him sooner or later; he wasn't a young man anymore.

"Of course Rex." She replied immediately and followed him to the Mess Hall.

They sat at the table, Rex with his Caf, Maya with her flavoured blue milk. She really was a child in a grown ups war but he wasn't going to be the person that said that to her; like Ana had said the wars in this galaxy are fought by children.

"I need your help Maya; I need information about Governor Pryce." He saw the young girl tense up.

"Ana told you, didn't she."

"Yes, I'm sorry about your parents."

"It was just my Mother really...Am I in trouble?"

"Why?"

"For wanting Thrawn and Price dead."

"Fek, no." He forgot himself and swore. "Sorry Maya."

"I've heard worse, sir." The young girl almost stood to attention. She was a good girl and Rex could see why Ana liked her.

"So what do you know about her?"

Maya flipped open her personal datapad. "Before I go any further, you do know there's a mole on the base?"

Rex's ears pricked up, "What do you mean, an Imperial spy?"

"No one believes me but it's the only way that all these problems could have happened." Maya showed him her results.

Rex was impressed at the way her accumulated evidence and conclusions were logically laid out. After reading through it he was convinced it bore some further investigation.

"Who's seen this?" Maya told him who she had spoken to, but none had an espionage background. "I'll speak to Draven about it. Now the other …."

"I want a promise from you."

Rex eyes narrowed in suspicion,"What?"

"I want to train as a Pathfinder."

"Pathfinder?"

"Yes."

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"Hmmm." Rex knew that Ana would hate it, if he said yes but if the child wanted it so much, she would be good. She was already more than a decent shot, verging on 'clone' decent, so very good.

"Okay, I'll start training you but there's a condition."

"What…Sir."

Rex smiled at the addition of the 'sir'. "You don't ever tell Ana, she'd make my life hell."

Maya giggled at the thought. "It's a deal."

Rex walked away with a lot of Intel that was well prepared and then he had two people to talk to:

General Madine, to check on the Pathfinders recruitment programme and Draven, to pass on Maya's Intel, his team could do something with it.

.

Ana walked back to their quarters, rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck out as she walked along; it had been a long shift. Two more squadrons had come back from missions with losses and injuries. It was getting worse. Every day there were more losses, more failures; she began to think that they could not keep this up, perhaps Saw had a point.

No! That thought even stopped her walking. She as beginning to regret what she had said to Saw, unless she could get something more out of it. Something for Rex and his brothers; a seed of an idea was beginning to germinate in her mind. She would have to think it through further but it could be an option.

Then she saw it.

The sign on the floor against the door.

The small circle within a larger circle.

She erased it with her foot; there would be something inside for her to do.

.

"Ner Vod, good to see you." Gregor clasped his brother by the arm above the elbow, although Jesse wasn't as Mando as the rest of them, as he was a later cross trained addition to the ranks of the ARC Troopers; He understood the greeting well enough and accepted it as part of their creed.

"Rex here?"

"You know he isn't." Muttered Wolffe from the bowels of the engine room.

"Still rebelling?"

"We all are."

"Still with the woman?"

"She has a name, Jesse. It's Ana."

"Is he still with the woman?"

"Yes, they're together, at a rebel base."

"So am I allowed to know where?"

The two other clones looked at each other.

"Fek it! You don't think I'd turn him in do you?"

"Things have changed a lot Jesse, we have to be careful."

"I can see that." He waved his hand around the Walker, as he spoke, "took me a while to find you."

"Atollon system." Gregor finally said. "Rex."

"Never heard of it."

"Most people haven't."

Gregor pushed the Caf he had just brewed into his brothers hands, "or do you need anything stronger?"

"No, this is good." He blew on the dark brown liquid several times before he finally took a deep drink of the scalding liquid.

"The Commander there as well?" He asked before taking another drink, "Good Caf Gregor, GAR strength." Jesse had known about Wolffe's little problem with the Commander but had kept out of it.

Wolfe and Gregor looked at each other; "She was, but she's dead now. Vader."

Jesse nodded, sadly.

"Nasty piece of work." He had an idea who Vader was from when he served in the 'Fist' but there was no evidence, just gossip among the Clones, less so amongst the 'norms'; they mostly kept themselves apart. Then there was Onderon.

"He wouldn't have the woman there, if the Commander was around. It'd be too much like being back in the 501st." He noticed the change in Wolfe's stance, as he was talking about the woman. "Got a problem, Wolfe." He could see him take a deep breath, there was something going on there.

"No, just give Ana some respect; she helped Rex when the Commander died."

"Bet she did. That all?"

"Yes, that's all." Jesse saw the flicker of a lie.

_Di'kut_.

"Any nearer to finding Kix?" Wolfe was on the offensive now.

It was Jesse's turn to bristle, "No, another dead end. I think I may have to go back to basics."

"How many times now, have you done that, Ner Vod?" Gregor was only trying to support his brother but his hand, that he offered in the same way, was pushed away.

"I'll do it as many times as it takes to find him. He saved my life more times than I can remember. I'm not giving up."

"Never said you were Ner Vod." Gregor backed away to get his datapad.

Silence permeated the Walker.

.

Ana heard Rex's Comlink ping, it felt like they had only just got to sleep; she looked at her chrono – it had been a couple of hours. He moved her gently off his arm, as he rose to take the call.

"Go back to sleep Ana, I won't be long."

Turning over, seemingly half asleep, Ana was in fact wide awake, on high alert and listening carefully; a Com call in the middle night usually meant a rescue mission or someone had been lost. Command normally synchronised their routine calls, so that they matched the day time hours of the recipient and didn't disturb their sleep cycle.

That hadn't happened here.

Her curiosity now got the better of her, as those calls didn't take long and this one seemed to be lasting longer than she expected; she pulled on her wrap and went in search of Rex. He wasn't normally too far away, usually pacing up and down trying to keep warm but until she saw Chopper, who directed her to the outskirts of the base, she struggled to find him. As she walked around the makeshift storage buildings, she saw him, exactly where she had found him the first time she came, when he was mourning Ahsoka; he was still on his Com, with an holoimage of Wolffe.

"Thanks again, Wolffe for looking after him; he sometimes has a problem with me but I know he has to take it out on someone. He's already set off again?"

"Couple of hours ago."

"He does know what day it is?"

Wolffe shrugged. "How long now?" he asked over the Com, his blue image flickering in the moonlight; Ana tried not to look at him.

Rex checked his wrist chrono, "Three and a half minutes. I'll give you the nod."

"You've got a visitor, Ner Vod." Wolffe had seen her and Rex's head whipped around; he saw the question on her face, so that she didn't even have to ask. "It's a memoriam."

Ana knew all about those.

"Can I …." Both Rex and Wolffe nodded; she stood next to Rex and waited.

The area was suddenly silent, there were no animal sounds or wind to whip up the sand or whistle through the coral outcrops.

Only the sound of their own breathing.

It was as if the Living Force had silenced everything just for them.

Rex coughed and Gregor appeared in the holoimage; he looked as serious as the other two clones. All bowed their heads and started talking:

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum – "

Ana bowed her head, in respect, she knew the words were Mandalorian but the exact meaning was lost on her but then she heard the names, some were familiar, others not so. They came from all the clones – "Fives, Boost, Sinker, Ponds, Denal, Chopper, Sev, Niner, Coric, General Plo Koon, Fi, Vaughn, General Obi Wan Kenobi, Waxer, Hardcase, Tup, Dogma, General Anakin Skywalker, Senator Padme Amidala, Thorn, Alpha 17, Nate, Climber, Trace, Ras, Det, Keeli….."

Ana added her own names, in a soft voice…'Ari Sante, Bel Sante, Lilli, Anya, Ben…."

It was a long time since she had said those names.

They stood there for an eternity, the names from the clones seemed never ending, finally the last name from Rex's lips…"Ahsoka."

The silence lasted a few more seconds and then just as suddenly, the wind rose, whistling ferociously through the coral outcrops and whipping up sandstorms in the distance and all the animal sounds returned; Ana shivered. The Clones saluted each other and the holoimage faded; she looked at Rex.

"Once a year….the exact time Order 66 was issued. We include the Jetii."

She understood the relevance now and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Rex pulled her to him, holding her tighter than he had ever done before, as if he was frightened something would tear her away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome


	56. Destruction of Atollon Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn makes his move. We all know what happens.

Atollon Base.

Preparations for the attack on Lothal continued and was going well; the whole base was gearing up for it but Phoenix Squadron were at the forefront, including Rex. He had literally just touched down from his time with the Pathfinders and went straight into briefings for Lothal; he had not even had time to check in with Ana, although he knew Gregor was with her and he trusted his brother with his life and hers.

Then Ezra went missing.

Rex took it bad; everything had been planned taking into account Ezra. He had pushed for this, for months and then suddenly just like that, he was gone. He had even stolen a fighter to get him wherever he was going; it was not like him.

Rex deduced it was Tatooine; Ezra said he had been having visions of Maul on a planet with two suns. It was the only one Rex could think of and it reminded him of his General, who had originated from there.

But Maul, he was a slippery Chakaar; he played with your mind. He had tried to do that with Ahsoka, on Mandalore but she was too strong. They had him, captured him in mid air, when he was tying to escape from Mandalore before he left it in chaos. They were on their way to Coruscant, to transfer him to the Jedi council, when everything went to haran and he eventually escaped.

So many brothers lost, for what?

Another Sith with delusions.

The memories, though they never really left him, came flooding back more vivid than ever.

Skywalker, his General, and friend; Ahsoka, his Commander, and friend.

Rex was upset with Ezra, his conviction that Obi Wan Kenobi, was alive and living on that planet and that Maul was after him; it could not be. There was no way that Kenobi was alive, Cody would have seen to that; the chip, his thoroughness and his knowledge of the General himself, would have ensured that he succeeded. Rex knew from his experience, he had very nearly killed Ahsoka himself; he'd struggled to resist it, just thinking about it now, the lack of control, made his skin crawl.

He never called himself Commander Rex again after Order 66, it haunted him.

The brightness in his life against that recurring darkness, was Ana.

Maul was evil, a monster trained by Sidious; he had been after Kenobi for years. He and Kenobi had history, way back; Kenobi had warned Ahsoka that Maul didn't stay dead.

He was right.

Sliced in half - survived.

Captured by Sidious – escaped and survived.

Captured by Ahsoka and Rex – escaped, caused chaos and survived.

Escaped from the wrath of the Shadow Syndicate – survived.

Rex struggled with it, Skywalker and Kenobi, were like brothers; if Kenobi was alive could Skywalker also be alive?

If he was, and Rex had not found him; he would never forgive himself.

He pushed those thoughts away; now was not the time.

He needed to focus on the preparations without Ezra.

.

Commander Sato's ship was impressive; well it was to Ana but then she had nothing to compare it to, other than the freighters and small craft that she had been on with Gregor and Wolffe. She had seen the ship from Atollon Base but actually coming up to it, in the shuttle, it seemed even more impressive; Gregor even took several circumnavigations of the ship, at her request, sweeping around and under, while she looked through the viewer, taking in all aspects of it. He had obviously upset someone on the ship by doing that, she heard the irritated voices coming through on the Com but he continued; she noted that Sasha glared at him, she was probably blasé about all this but to Ana it was still amazing. Sometimes she felt like little girl being shown these ships for the first time.

She would always be in awe and not a little scared of these ships.

All that was nothing compared to actually being onboard; when you looked down at Atollon, from space, it looked exactly like it was, a desolate piece of red rock hanging in the cosmos. There was no evident settlements, water or greenery.

A perfect place to hide.

Ana stood mesmerised by the images until she felt Gregor touch her shoulder; "Come on, down to Medbay; you don't have time for sightseeing." Even as he ushered her along the corridor, he continued to point out items that he thought she would be interested in; she grumbled, good naturedly, he deadpanned in response and they bantered to and fro, as they walked. This was a side of Gregor she had never seen before. He appeared more relaxed with her than he had ever been.

She enjoyed his company.

They reached the Medbay, several minutes after Sasha who was already in conference with her counterpart. This Medbay seemed huge compared to the one on Atollon, even though it was on a ship; it was well equipped having recently been restocked courtesy of Wolffe.

She saw Dr Armedd join Sasha and the other Doctor, she didn't know his name; they were together with other medical personnel and droids. Ana was surprised by the sheer number of medical staff actually milling around the Medbay but she could see there was some order to what they were actually doing. The stocks were being put in order and replenished; this Medbay was as well equipped as she had ever seen. The preparations for the attack on Lothal were waiting only for the additional forces from other rebel cells.

Then she heard the buzz of of a conversation, "They're here."

The air of anticipation on board the ship, was palpable, as the new ships, the reinforcements arrived; She found a view port and watched, as they suddenly appeared in the space surrounding the Command ship. If she thought this ship was big, then the incoming ones were enormous; more and more dropped out of hyperspace near Atollon. Ana stood transfixed by the size, shapes and numbers, of the ships from all parts of the galaxy and made by all different kind of species, from the shipyards of Mon Cala, to the humanoid shipyards on Kuat, they were all represented.

.

Ezra returned to see Rex, hands on hips, waiting in the hangar as he touched down; he clasped him on the shoulder "Good to see you back Ezra, are you ready to get caught up?"

Ezra was subdued,

"Want to talk about it? I know a bit about Jedi and ….Maul."

Rex saw him take a deep breath, a habit he when preparing to confess something, "He used me, Rex. He used me."

"It's what he does Ezra, it's what all Sith do. They use people." He gave Ezra, what he hoped was a reassuring clasp on the shoulder. "You stick with Kanan and you won't go wrong, he's one of the best."

"And you Rex." Added Ezra, as they started to walk along to the briefing room, "You've helped me a lot. You gave me another point of view; one different to the Jedi but just as useful….Thank you."

If Ezra had been watching Rex, he would have seen a small smile pull at his lips before he became serious again.

"Come on, briefing room, now!"

.

The garbled message from Fulcrum was enough to make them take further precautions even though they were expecting more ships to meet them here. Rex searched for Zeb, he needed his help to fix up the shield generator, as per Hera's request. It would at least, buy them some time.

Rex looked up at the sky and found Sato's ship; he knew she was there with Gregor.

"Are you coming old man?" Zeb shouted from the generator. Rex waved back, before trotting over.

"She'll be okay Rex, G will make sure of it." Zeb's head was twisted to one side, as he adjusted the energy intake for the shield.

Rex nodded, "Lets get this online then, before Thrawn shows up."

"Do you think he will?"

"It's the only explanation."

"Let's get this done then, although it is Sabine's baby."

"You said it, Zeb."

.

"Want to have a tour of the medbay?" Ana was flattered that Dr Ahmedd had even asked her, although the working relationship she had had with him had been cordial, she had not expected that much ...respect from him.

Gregor wandered around the decks, nobody stopped him, just nodded or saluted. He returned in kind. He was uneasy, something was happening and he couldn't put his finger on it. He returned to to the Med bay and poked his head around the door, drumming his fingers on his thigh. He could see Ana discussing some medical equipment with the other Doctor, the one who had treated Rex; he'd done a good job. Ana looked like a kid with a new toy, or me catching a joopa.

He giggled aloud; one of the rebels passing gave him a guarded look and pointedly avoided him.

Gregor glared back. He looked into the med bay again and they were checking over a different piece of equipment now.

Dr Sasha Niemens - now there was woman to avoid. He could not see why Ana was friends with her. They were totally different; Ana was warm, compassionate got a bit of a temper but made delicious fruit loaf. But Dr Niemens made his clone senses tingle; she had the empathy of a stone. He was jolted out of his musing by the alarm.

Battlestations.

They were under attack.

He turned and grabbed the arm of one of the crew running past, "What's happening?"

"It's the Imperial Fleet, just dropped out of hyperspace."

Gregor pushed his way into medbay, whose staff were milling around with a purpose, that was not there when he had previously looked. He searched for Ana, who was still looking at a particular piece of equipment. He pushed his way towards her; "Ana!" he hissed "we need to leave now; we're in the middle of a battle and Thrawn doesn't take prisoners."

She looked at him as if she didn't believe him but he knew just how quickly the tide could turn. His com picked up some chatter. He pushed it in further to better hear.

The Imperial ships had gravity wells; that wasn't good.

He pulled her arm; she pulled it back, a frown on her face.

Damn.

Gregor found a view port, at least he could see what the Imps were doing; what their likely strategy was.

"Fek! There's too many of them." He looked at the positioning, "Pincer attack?" He rubbed his chin.

Gregor took up a different angle to see the rebel ships and pressed his com in further, to pick up the command chatter; it was always a good place to find out exactly what was going on.

"Hah!" Dodonna had given the order and Gregor saw the rebel fleet's attempt to escape but they were stopped, pulled out of hyperspace.

"Gravity well." he muttered.

The chatter on the command channel was going into overload and couldn't make out all the separate comments but he heard the last one from Sato, loud and clear.

"Abandon ship!"

Searching the med bay and the rush of people leaving it, Gregor finally found her; she was pulling Dr Niemens, who was pulling Dr Ahmedd towards Gregor.

He found them a way to the hangar and bundled them into the x-imperial shuttle; quickly changing the transponder codes, he toed the shuttle out of the hangar into the midst of the escape pods. It would give them a fighting chance to escape; he set the coordinates for Yavin 4, as per the command channel, with three different hyperspace jumps. Better safe than sorry.

Ana had watched as Atollon was bombarded and then the Imperial ships went down.

Ana looked at him with imploring eyes; Gregor shook his head, "I need to get you away; they are _my_ orders."

She knew what he meant.

Dr Niemens watched through the transparisteel viewport, as Sato's ship headed inexorably towards the Imperial Star destroyer and ploughed into it. She vaguely hears the gasps of the other passengers in the shuttle, except the Clone, of course. It would be used to this destruction. it was bred for it. She feels a hand on her arm and the commiserations on Sato's death.

It was of no consequence.

Her main concern was what to do next.

Who to target.

Clone Captain Rex?

Did anybody in the Imperial hierarchy want him taken down, was he important enough?

He seemed to have links to the Command structure and was an able strategist.

She was no longer with a small, ill equipped rebel cell.

She had moved on.

The Bureau would need to know.

She had a way in but hadn't used it yet.

.

Rex knew he should never have mentioned Thrawn.

The Imperial Fleet dropped out of hyperspace and surrounded the Rebel ships and the planet.

Escape on the ships was not an option, they were attacked almost before they left the atmosphere.

The bombardment was relentless but the Shield held - just.

Thrawn came planet-side to lead his troops himself.

At least he leads from the front, thought Rex.

He only hoped Ana had got away safely.

A plan was hatched to attempt to delay Thrawn; mines were laid in the path of the troops while Rex, Zeb and Kanan provided the second defence.

For a few hopeful seconds, it looked as if the mines had done their work but no the Empire were using the "four leggers", then they were at the mercy of the Stormtroopers and these could aim.

The numbers were against them and they raced back to base preparing for whatever fate Thrawn decided for them and if Kanan's friend turned up to help...

He did.

They took advantage of the distraction and escaped.

Rex leant back in the Ghosts pilot's chair with only the droid for company; they eventually agreed on three hyperspace jumps. He checked his Com; no code.

.

Yavin Base

Massassi Group.

Gregor had been given safe passage by General Dodonna and the shuttle landed; he finally sent Rex the code to show they had escaped safely - "Sarrish." He only hoped he had picked it up; he could see Ana worrying, they had heard nothing from Rex.

"If any one can survive that, Rex can." He told her as they stood at the entrance to the Temple that served as the headquarters.

They stood together searching the sky.

.

Atollon, Gregor had said. Jesse had never heard of it but he could find it; he'd been well trained.

ARC Trooper trained.

His ship dropped out of hyperspace, he needed to do more repairs. He needed to talk to Rex again but sometimes that was difficult, for both of them.

The past always came between them.

He appeared in the middle of cloud of space debris.

Not good.

His touch down was featherlight; his makeshift repairs had stood up to the flight but he didn't like the look of what had happened outside.

He pulled on his pack and prepped his blaster; you never knew who exactly would be here even though it looked deserted.

Scanning the destroyed base showed no life signs, no survivors; he walked the remains on high alert. He would not mourn until he found their remains, his brothers were survivors. He studied the destruction, an ion cannon by the looks of it, fired from space. If there was anyone left here, he would find them but he needed to make additional repairs. He set off to scout around the outskirts of the base, finally taking the high ground for a better view.

A convor circled above him, the only sign of life he had seen.

He scanned the whole area; the destruction was bad. He focused on the area just outside what would have been the camp.

An imprint of some kind of large being.

Puzzling.

He set off to make camp using some of the remains of the buildings and his survival kit; a couple of hours later and he had set himself up a reasonable camp.

Fire. Water. Latrine.

The rations weren't tasty but he had had worse; he had actually found some rations that had survived the Ion cannon bombardment and he liberated them. He had the repairs to do but for now he'd sleep. He'd found a few perimeter sensor beacons. The base had obviously needed them so he had reused them on his camp. You never know.

His sleep was light as usual but more disturbed.

More nightmares, one he had not had in years.

The feeling of falling in the doomed Destroyer.

Lack of control.

In his head.

Wanted to fight it.

Traitors to be caught.

Needed to survive.

Traitors to be caught.

Maul's box.

Traitors to be caught.

His bucket discarded as he entered the box.

His last chance.

Traitors to be executed.

He woke shivering, sweat covering him.

He still had nightmares.

His memories came back to haunt him again, as vivid as if he was still there. He survived in the box...just.

.

Sixteen years ago...

"My Lord." the stormtrooper displayed the appropriate level of respect to his new Master. "We have a survivor."

"Bring them to me, Commander Appo."

The stormtrooper ordered the box to be brought up on a repulser lift; it had not been opened. It was some kind of stasis box. Mandalorian in origin; manufactured from Beskar iron.

His watched as his master walked over to the wreck of the ship, paused, bent over and picked an object up from the snow that had fallen, caused by the crash that happened only seven standard days ago.

A convor circled above.

Skywalker had... No...Vader had insisted they come to check.

Appo could not afford any slips like that, even in his mind, this was not the same man.

"Take it to the Imperial Medical Centre. I want to be there when its opened."

"Yes, My Lord."

It was loaded, they headed back to the core.

.

The present...

Voices again, not his, not Rex but a new one, a deep one with no face to it.

He saw something new...Kix in a stasis box.


	57. Bacta Scavengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bacta kept artificially scarce by the Empire, the Rebels have to scavenge it from anywhere they can. But a mission like this can be fraught with danger.

Ana tried not to cough as the smell from the blaster discharges hit the back of her throat; she desperately needed some water but they were pinned down so that wasn't going to happen. She leant back, letting her head rest against the bulk head.

The routine mission to pick up medical supplies for Yavin 4, had gone to hell. She had volunteered for it, knowing she would be useful, to identify the most critically needed medical items, plus while she was here, she didn't have to do anything for Saw; he was getting more and more demanding.

Rex had not been happy that she volunteered. Their last conversation had been via hologram, as he was with the Pathfinders again; they had argued, again, over Maya, over this mission, the last words had been harsh on both sides. She should have called him back but... a wave of sadness hit her, as she thought of him and those last words, words that she would readily retract now. She mentally batted the feeling away.

She would contact him as soon as they were out of here.

The most urgent and scarce items had been gathered, by the time the Imperials arrived; they had obviously been tipped off by someone, this place was an abandoned Clone Era Rimsoo and off the grid, Wolffe had chosen it specially for its obscurity.

Ana was beginning to think perhaps Maya was correct, that there was a spy in their midst.

.

Five hours earlier, in the hangar, Wolffe briefed the rebel contingent.

"You're all on this mission for a reason, because of your medical knowledge, flying expertise or simply because you can hump huge amounts of supplies around without the need for a Droid. We only have AP-5 with us." Wolffe had started out by saying. "The Empire is keeping supplies of Bacta artificially short, that's the main item to source. You've all had a list transmitted to your comlinks. Any questions on any supplies, see one of the Medics or AP-5. We don't want to transport anything we can't use. We want to be in and out ASAP." He paused here. "The longer we're in there the more likely we're going to be discovered. Do we all understand?"

"Sir yessir." Chorused the soldiers, the medics muttered agreement, Ana smiled. Wolffe looked at her for a few seconds, face blank, and then turned away. She couldn't blame him.

They trooped up the ramp of the freighter and took their seats; Ana had never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would be doing this, and be used to it; she strapped herself in. Wolffe sat beside her and checked her safety harness, pulling it tight.

"You Okay?"

"Yes, Thanks." The conversation stalled.

"Rex okay? I haven't seen him since..."

The memorial, Ana remembered.

"He's good. More training. Pathfinders. He really needs you and Gregor to help out."

She omitted the arguing.

"It's right, you're together." Wolffe had avoided her other comment and that was his ladt word on it.

"Thanks."

AP-5 sat opposite, she shrugged off the notion that he was observing them carefully.

The conversation stopped again, Wolfe studying his datapad and Ana trying to sleep, until they landed. Ana found sleeping helped with the hyperspace sickness; she still suffered from it occasionally.

On landing Wolffe took over organising everyone, directing, giving orders; this was a side of him that Ana never normally saw. The small teams or squads, as Wolffe insisted on calling them, split up and scattered, heading in all different directions across the abandoned medical centre.

Large amounts of supplies were identified and loaded, these would keep them going for several months at least. Supplies of Bacta was always short, kept artificially so by the Empire, emphasising its hold on the galaxy, so when Ana's team identified a large storage room full of the stuff they jumped on it and had two large repulsor lifts filled with nearly all of the supplies there. She felt triumphant that she had ticked off nearly everything on her list. That feeling wasn't to last.

.

Now...

The amount they had found meant that they needed to take it very carefully along the corridors or the Bacta would end up helping to heal the cracks in the walls; they pushed carefully, four people to each repulsor lift, guiding them through the centre of the corridors. They stopped at each intersection to check for any lurking Droid guards or booby traps.

Nearly at the hangar, a soldier rushed around the corner yelling "you can't get through its swarming with Stormies, go back, back, back." He waved his arms frantically before lurching forward, hit by a blaster bolt from the hanger.

They back tracked away from the hanger, leaving the bacta in the corridor and desperately searching for somewhere to hide. Stopping to rest, she leant her head against the bulk head but they couldn't stay here for long.

"We need to hide; they'll be here soon." It was Maya's voice hissed out the comment in the darkness. "Let's move." The team all agreed with her and they moved out again, this time more slowly, flattening themselves to the wall.

Finally, after going along several anonymous corridors and down a deck, they found a room, but how long they could stay here together was anyone's guess. They huddled in the side room, resting and waiting for the worst to happen, or so it seemed to Ana. Then they heard the rumble of stormtrooper boots; somewhere else to hide was needed immediately.

"Here!" She heard Maya's voice, whispering at her from the darkness; she had prised open a void in the back of the room. It was a body deep and ran around the interior of the room. Some kind of service duct or entry area. They all squashed in and pulled the panel shut; the young soldier put his forefinger to his mouth. All were completely still and quiet, hardly daring to breathe.

They listened.

Footsteps were heard in the adjoining room.

Ana could feel a sense of panic rising in her, as the Stormtroopers entered it and the clsh of metal and plastoid filtered through the wall.

The noises stopped.

There was silence, then... "All clear, sir." The mechanised voice of the trooper indicated that he had finished searching the room.

Seconds after the Stormtrooper finished speaking, there was a clatter of metal hitting durasteel; it echoed around the room and hiding place.

Everyone held their breath.

Ana suddenly felt very warm and could hardly breathe.

"Just a minute." The mechanised voice continued and followed by the echo of boots and blasters hitting walls and the scraping movement of metal shelves.

Ana listened, the drops of sweat slowly rolled down her back; her left leg was cramping, she was desperate to move it.

Then they heard it; the scuttling and squeaking of an MSE droid.

"Stupid mouse droid." The mechanised voice declared in the darkness, followed by the sound of metal disintegrating against a wall.

"Leave it, it's clear." Another similar voice ordered.

The young soldier, held everyone back for what seemed like an eternity after they had heard the doors of the room actually closing. Finally they burst out.

"We need to do something." She heard herself saying, hating the feeling of panic that had come over her.

"We can't fight them all".

"Who says?"

"It's suicide."

"Revolution isn't exactly a safe career option." Someone added.

"Be a Rebel - learn a trade - see the galaxy."

There were a few sniggers, most people had seen the Stormtrooper recruitment posters.

Even now Ana felt her lips turn up involuntarily.

Eventually the corridor went quiet; another young soldier, who had somehow become attached to them, slowly opened the door and peered out. There was no reaction.

"Clear." he whispered.

Crouching down, they moved out of their hiding place and slid along the wall.

"Where are we going?" Ana asked.

"The hanger."

"Won't that be full of troopers?" Maya interrupted.

"Anybody got any better ideas?"

The murmured replies didn't produce any other answers.

.

The six of them were running down the corridor, three medical staff, two soldiers and Maya; she didn't even know the soldiers names and now they were on a life or death flight from the Stormies. She hated the Stormies and at the same time was petrified of them; they swung around a corner and one of the soldiers was hit. The Doctor checked him and shaking his head declared "He's gone." He started to rise when then his head flew back and he hir the ground, smoke rising spread from blaster wound between the eyes, blood welled up from the wound; they didn't even have to check his vitals to know he was dead. They were being targeted, picked off one by one, by the stormtroopers or a single sniper; it was all to prevent them getting the medical supplies.

The Empire had also become more ruthless in targeting supplies provided by sympathetic planets and systems; they had an iron grip on everything that everyone needed. She picked up the soldier's blaster that he dropped, wiping it clean of blood, to get a better grip. It made her feel better; she knew she could shoot and actually hit her target.

Maya stepped up next to her brandishing a blaster she had retrieved off another fallen comrade; Ana looked at her quizzically.

"Rex is teaching me how to shoot." She confessed in a whisper.

"I know." Ana whispered back, she had followed them one day and then confronted him. "He says you're good."

"I want to be a Pathfinder, like Rex."

Ana took some deep breaths, before replying.

"You'll be good."

One of the soldiers shushed them. Ana accepted it was Maya's choice to make, she could only support her now.

They moved on, back where they had come from; a full circle. As they turned the corner four Stormtroopers took up position; two low, two high.

The rebels fired and two Stormtroopers dropped; she wasn't even sure if she had hit one, everything happened so fast and the remaining two dropped back.

Ana and companions ran again. Her lungs were burning but she kept going; all these Fekking corridors looked the same. They could be going around in circles again. The soldier stopped dead in front of them his hand raised; she knew enough from the clones that this meant stop and be quiet. She bent over, hands braced on her knees, trying to catch her breath, quietly.

There was an eerie silence before she heard the mechanised voices of stormtroopers; it was too late.

Ana felt its force before she heard the wumph of the explosion; she vaguely remembered flying through the air and hitting something big and hard with her back and head. For some time all she could hear was a buzzing in her ears, which made her want to close her eyes. She couldn't tell you how long she was like that but eventually it eased, or she became accustomed to it.

Aware enough to try to assess her in juries, her training kicked in; from the pains she felt, she had lots of bruises but she could actually move all her limbs. It hurt but she could move them all, in some form. The worrying part was the pain in her side and the blood she could feel on her clothes. It was wet, fresh, warm and she could smell it's coppery odour. She kept her hand pressed there, struggling to keep conscious.

She lost the fight again.

Forcing her eyes open again, she was not sure if she had actually lost consciousness for seconds or minutes; it was bad, worse than she first thought. She desperately wanted to close her eyes but daren't, not again. Then she heard them, moans from the few people who had survived the initial blast; someone was moaning near to her.

"Maya?" She whispered, she had been next to her.

There was a small groan, which sounded like a reply.

"Maya?" The question was slightly louder.

"Ana?"

The reply was low, croaky; Ana breathed a sigh of relief then hissed in pain; the sharp pain, whatever it was, was getting worse. They needed to get out of here, both of them, fast.

"Maya, where are you hurt?"

"Just my leg, it's pinned."

"Can you move your toes?"

She heard a hiss of pain. "Yes – just."

"I'll try and get over to see."

Ana edged nearer and nearer to her, pushing along the floor by her elbows and twisting her spine. Each twist caused her a stab of burning pain into her stomach, accompanied by a wave of nausea and a cold sweat.

She crossed the floor, inch by inch, to her friend.

Ana opened her eyes and blinked; she'd lost consciousness again. The emergency lighting was still on; her hand was stuck to her side. She moved it and the place felt wet again although not so bad. She couldn't hear any moans now

"Fek!" She muttered.

She could see Maya now; a piece of the corridor wall was half covering her. Ana gritted her teeth and inched nearer. She still couldn't see the leg but she reached out and found her hand.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"It's okay."

"No, its not okay. I can't be a Pathfinder if I'm scared."

"So am I... It doesn't matter." Ana struggled with her breathing; every time she took a breath, a burning pain shot through her lungs. "It's what you do when you're frightened that counts." She couldn't stop the little yelp, on the next breath.

She was going to die.

The bleeding wasn't stopping.

Maya had gone quiet.

"You still with me?"

"Yeah…Ana. There's something I need to tell you."

"You're not going to die."

"I still need to tell you."

"Shush! I hear footsteps."

"I think Rex is my Father!"

Ana was trying to concentrate on the footsteps, if they were getting louder but she could have sworn Maya said Rex was her Father, just before the blackness came down again.

.

Wolffe was thankful he had his old clone wars helmet on, its filtration system still worked well. He pushed his way to the front of the younger members of his team who had gotten there first.

"Aw Fek!"

The majority of his other teams were either dead, or injured and trapped but the Imperials had not sent in large numbers underestimating who they were facing. He and Gregor were still formidable. The losses just never got any better. Then he saw Maya and his heart sank, Ana was with her.

"Let's get them out; someone see if we can get a kriffing med. Evac. team out here."

He needed to find her.

He'd promised to be there for her.

His chest tightened; it was happening again.

He headed towards Maya, in the corner trapped under part of the building; next to her was Ana unconscious.

"She's alive Commander but we need to get her out and seen to quick."

He nodded and bent to lift the wall from Maya; get her out and he could get to Ana. He put his back to it, his hands under the edge. He strained and then it finally gave way and moved. Maya was pulled out and away.

"Get Ana out." He grunted with the strain. It eased slightly.

"Need some help, Ner Vod." Gregor had joined him, with a grumbling AP-5; the three lifted it easily, as the rest of the team pulled her out.

"The Ghost's nearby, they'll be here soon."

Ana was delirious, whispering, all he heard was the name Rex.

He'd kept his promise.

He would always be there for her.


	58. In Bacta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex returns from a successful mission to find Ana seriously injured. He does not cope well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who continues to read this story.
> 
> Stay safe wherever you are.

Rex scanned the hanger bay; he'd sent the encrypted message as normal; he knew she would be worrying but instead it was his turn. She was missing when he landed.

The mission had all gone to plan and Jom had performed as expected, in fact above expectations; Rex was especially pleased with his choice for NCO now. He looked around again, as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked across the landing area.

_Where the hell is she?_

_She's always here to meet me. _

_It's the best part, coming home, apart from winning._

He checked for someone that knew her.

_Wedge_.

"Antilles, have you seen Ana?"

Wedges head whipped around to face Rex, "Sir" he saluted, then he hesitated, looked uncomfortable, couldn't look him in the eyes, "you need to go to the Medical bay immediately."

Rex didn't understand. He was ok, no injuries, no contaminants.

"Sir," Wedge had him by the arms now," She's in Med Bay, as a patient." Rex shook him off and shot across the durocrete runway. He stormed down the main corridor toward the med centre, pilots and soldiers all took various forms of evasive action, they jumped out of his way, flattened them selves against the wall or ran. When he reached the end, he flung the doors open so hard that they reverberated against the walls. Onlookers watched expecting them to come apart; nobody could misunderstand his mood. He wasn't taking any prisoners on this mission, not that he ever did.

"Where the Fek is she?" He demanded, he didn't often swear in front of the non combatants but he was out of control in this instant. This was everything that he had feared. The medical staff, who turned to face him when he entered, all looked from him to the tall thin woman, dressed in the old fashioned medical coat standing in front of the data screen. It wasn't the doctor who had treated him, it was Ana's friend. She should be in good hands. The Doctor continued to look at the screen, pointedly ignoring him; making it plain that he wasn't in charge here.

"Please moderate the volume and language you use, when you're in the medical centre, Captain. It's not the barracks." She asked, calmly, still not looking up.

Rex opened his mouth and then thought better of what he was going to say; taking a deep breath, he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Where is she?" He ground out through his teeth.

Doctor Niemens finally looked up. "And who exactly are you looking for?" She asked him.

"Ana Sant."

"Are you a relative? I know she's not in your squad, as she's my staff. So …...who are you?"

Rex opened his mouth to answer but he hesitated ... what was he? Boyfriend, Significant Other? They sounded, well wrong, he was more than that, she was more than that to him.

"Well?" Persisted the Doctor.

"She's my partner." Fek! That sounded weak, he thought, that didn't do his feelings justice.

"Sorry, not good enough." The Doctor replied. "According to her records she's single and has no family nearby. No next of kin noted. Partner, just doesn't cut it." She now turned around and looked at him like he was a piece of Osik, that she was scraping off her shoe. "Now, I would be obliged if you would leave, as I have an operation to perform."

"On Ana?" Rex wasn't giving up, he needed to know. "What kind?"

"Very clever. Medics, remove him!"

It took all three of the male medics to actually get him out of the room, with the help of a visiting soldier and then they blocked the door.

This was driving him crazy.

"Hey buddy! calm down! Let them do their job and then you can see her." He felt Kanan's soothing influence as soon as he said that. Not sure whether it was just because he was his friend and would know how he felt or some Jedi mind influence, either way he appreciated it; he had seen how Kanan felt about Hera. Ana had commented on that relationship too; she saw a great deal of what happened between people, more than he did sometimes.

"Thanks for coming Ner Vod, they won't let me in and won't even tell me what's wrong." He was pacing up and down, like a caged animal, plotting his escape; he'd never felt this powerless before except perhaps after ...Fives...and Order 66. The realisation that they had all been manipulated. Yes that was the nearest. Even when she was ill last time he had been there, been involved; to be deliberately kept away from her...it was too much.

"Hold on. I'll find out." Kanan slipped into the medical room; he returned after a few minutes.

"Rex, buddy, the Doctor tells me she's going to be ok but she's having her spleen removed. The bomb blast damaged it and there was internal bleeding, so it needs to come out. A couple of days in the tank and she'll be ok."

Rex looked up, he had been on a successful mission, decided on his Sergeant, not lost any troops and then he came back to this. It was beginning to tell on him and was reflected in how he looked, tired and older.

"This is my fault, Kanan, she shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have let her stay. I should have sent her back to Seelos, where she'd be safe. She'd be with her family."

His head went back into his hands, Kanan was lost for words, Rex was his friend and he liked Ana; she cared for Rex, which was good. They were good together. There was always a little bit of Kanan that had felt guilty about how the clones had been used in the past, despite Order 66; the Jedi should have known better and paid for it. This feeling was more apparent the longer he knew Rex, Wolffe and Gregor and this was Rex's chance for a normal life.

Rex should be taking advantage of that but instead he was helping the Rebels and Ana had followed him. He felt the same about Hera sometimes, just go somewhere, anywhere, where she would be safe, where they would be safe together. But it was always more complicated than that.

"I think she made her own choice there, Rex, you can't treat her like one of your men. She chose you, didn't she? You have to acknowledge that."

Rex looked back up at Kanan and nodded, "Yeah, I suppose so. Thanks. What the Kriff are they doing to her?" He rose and started pacing again, eyes not moving from the medical bay and watched by Kanan and the Security Guard who stepped forward. Kanan gestured that Rex wasn't going to be a problem.

Eventually he sat down again and both sat quietly, together; Rex helped by Kanan, by the Force, until Dr Niemens came out, pulling off the operating gown she had worn. "Ok, Captain Rex is it?" she knew exactly who it was but he had dared to try and take over her medical room, and order her around the patient she was treating. A patient who she had cultivated as her friend, as part of her infiltration of the Rebel cell, Sato's cell. She'd lost Sato and now needed someone else. She'd had to assert her authority and he had played into her hands.

"We've had to remove her spleen and she'll need to spend 48 hours in a Bacta Tank." Rex grimaced at the sound of that and she finally took pity on him. She could never really see what Ana saw in him, but each unto his own she said to herself, "But you can go and sit with her while she's in the tank and be there when she comes out."

Rex rushed over and shook her hand with both his large ones. "Thank you, thank you. So much." then stood waiting for her permission to enter, acknowledging the medical centre as her domain, as soon as she nodded, he rushed in.

Kanan followed his friend, he could see Ana floating, wearing some kind of flimsy gown and suspended from a harness in the Bacta tank, eyes closed, sedated, breathing tube inserted. She looked like his Master had when she was in bacta, so many years ago; he closed his eyes and let the Force flow over him. She was calm, sedated and painless, whereas Rex both looked stricken, and scared, and Kanan could feel that from Rex. Normally, Rex was closed off to him in the Force, as many of the Clones had been; Rex had served with some of the most accomplished and powerful Jedi, so would have had to have some strong shields. Kanan watched as his friend slumped against the glass, his right hand pressed against it as if to touch her. Forty eight hours, the Doctor had said. It wasn't a long time but she would need Rex with her, when she was removed from it.

Kanan offered to take over his duties for the next few days; it was the least he could do, he was his friend.

Rex didn't respond; Kanan sent a wave of reassurance to him. He saw a slight move of his head and his shoulders relaxed slightly in response.

.

"Rex? Wake up!" Zeb shook the old clones shoulder; He had brought him some caf and food, when he knew what had happened. There plenty of it, as he knew that the clones had prodigious appetites. What he hadn't realised was why, until Kanan had explained to him about the accelerated ageing; now he felt sorry for the old geezers. But they didn't seem to let it stop them doing what they wanted. He looked at Rex's friend; she was still suspended in the tank, another twenty four hours, Kanan had said.

The ghost crew had all rallied round Rex, Sabine had taken his armour and blasters for cleaning. Hera had put him on downtime and Ezra was with Kanan, doing what Jedi do.

"Thanks Zeb, rations are always welcome." Rex rubbed his hand over his head, he needed to shave again; Ana was doing well, the Doctor had said so, when she came to check on her and he wanted to look good for her, when she came out. She might not see it but he would feel better if he was smart for her; stupid he knew but he needed some structure again. But in the meantime he was ravenous, damn genes, he couldn't remember when he last ate; he stuffed meat, vegetables and fruit in as fast as he could, so that he could still keep an eye on her. There was no taste to it but it would do its job.

"Not as good as Ana's; she's a great cook, she can make anything taste amazing."

"Yeah, well if you've lived off Gregors Joopa Stew for years anything would taste good."

"No, I mean it. When she's recovered I'll get her to make you something."

"Yeah, ok deal."

Now he needed the fresher. He stood next to the tank and put his hand flat on it looking straight at her. He knew she was sedated but he spoke as if she was awake, "Cyar'ika, I'll be back soon." He moved away, "Zeb stay with her. I don't want her to be alone."

"Yep, okay Rex." And with that he left the tank room.

Zeb sat on the chair, vacated by Rex and picked at the remains of the food he had brought, and sniffed at it, as he did so, out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the tank.

"Stang! I thought Rex said she had another day." He looked through the glass, straining to see through the glutinous Bacta, which distorted the image but her eyes were definitely open and she was looking around, scared and struggling against the restraints.

"Calm down girl." He felt stupid saying it as she couldn't hear but she struggled more. " Carabash!" He muttered to himself. He could see the sedation line was still in, and it was still pumping, so she should be asleep. Why the hell was she struggling. Rex returned pushing open the door gently but on seeing her moving in the tank he rushed forward and pressed against it. "Ana!" He whispered, his hand pressed against the tank glass again. Zeb couldn't believe it but he swore she calmed down, stopped struggling and closed her eyes as soon as Rex came back

"What did you do Zeb?" Rex whipped around to confront him.

"Nothing Rex, it was when you left. She became agitated." Zeb's green eyes opened wide; he'd seen Rex fight and he was a determined cuss but he had never seen this reaction from him. He knew that this Ana was his special lady friend, he'd seen them together but he didn't realise it was this serious. The Lasat had a word for it, in basic the nearest it translated into was 'soulmate' and Zeb decided that's what they were Soulmates.

Zeb watched as the old soldier sat down but never took his eyes off the woman in the tank; he slipped out of the bacta tank room.

.

Dr Niemens arrived on the dot and the Droid started to drain the Bacta tank; as soon as the Bacta drained away she opened her eyes and tried to move, pulling at the oxygen mask. The harness lowered and the Droid and Dr Niemens, gently lowered her to the floor; they both supported her and the Droid took her for a hot shower. Rex wanted to do it but Dr Niemens insisted the Droid complete the procedure, in case there were any problems; she was a stickler for protocol and Rex couldn't fault her for that. Ana was wrapped in a large towel and pointed in the direction of the showers, the droid following; She stumbled as she moved towards the freshers unable to stand properly. It was at this point that Rex lost it, again.

"Call yourself a Fekking Doctor? Can't you see that she's still under the anaesthetic." And with that he headed towards her pushing the droid out of the way. His arms reached out to her and he carefully supported her, as she entered the showers. He sat her in the shower cubicle and gently rinsed her down; not too hard as he knew from past experience that her skin would be hypersensitive following the immersion. She still didn't seem quite awake.

He wrapped her in another towel to dry her, holding her tight until she came around. He needed to make sure she was healed, there were no complications or residual problems.

He'd lost too many.


	59. Post Bacta problems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana’s reaction to Bacta immersion was different, unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who continues to read this and send Kudos. They are very much appreciated.

Ana's legs felt heavy, weighted down; she struggled, as she swung them down from the bed and had to rest before she did anything else but she had decided.

'I'm never getting into another fekking Bacta tank again.' She thought and she had every sympathy with anyone who didn't want to. It was the oddest and most disturbing, feeling she had ever experienced. If anyone asked her to explain what it felt like, it was…..a feeling of being constricted, immobilised but free, weightless but heavy. Although she was breathing she felt suffocated; even though she had been sedated, her brain was attempting to process the conflicting information it was receiving and failing.

And the dreams, no... nightmares had been vivid and relentless.

Rex had gone; she had lost him.

Finally she felt grounded enough to stand; it was a mistake, she stood and swayed, the room spinning like the fayreground rides that she used to go on as a child. The ones that used to visit her home town. Rex was there in an instant, hands on her shoulders, supporting her and pushing her back down onto the bed. She hadn't even realised he was there.

"Hey, slow down, take your time, Cyar'ika."

A squeak came out of her mouth, as she tried to speak but the words stuck in her throat as she coughed up yet more Bacta, spitting it out into the paper bowl she had been given; she felt as though she had swallowed the whole tank, when she panicked as she was taken out of it.

Something had gone wrong; this had not happened to anyone else.

Drowning was not an easy way to die.

Rex was there immediately with some water.

"Here. Drink it all. It'll help with the taste."

She drank, a small sip, hesitantly and swallowed even more hesitantly; she was watching Rex all the time, not wanting to let him out of her sight. "Fek even the water tastes like Bacta." She managed a whisper that time and pushed the beaker away, petulantly.

"Come on, more." He pushed the beaker back towards her, "It gets better, rinse your mouth out."

Glaring at him, she reluctantly took another sip, rinsed and spat; she thought she would never actually get functioning taste buds back...ever. Everything had tasted of bacta, now everything had a metallic flavour.

"Again." he said.

She repeated it.

"And again."

Another spit in the bowl, it still had a hint of green in it.

"Now swallow."

She swallowed, her eyes narrowed as she tasted mint in the water now.

"It doesn't get better."

Rex nodded, "I lied." He heard the small snigger in response and then there was a pause, the silence before the question. He knew it well.

"Can I leave here?" The question had been forming and growing in the back of her mind, since she came out of the tank and finally totally regained consciousness. "I spend most of my time here, I don't particularly want to convalesce here."

He sighed, medics were truly the worst patients.

"I don't see why not, unless that Doctor friend of yours objects."

"Why should she?"

"She seems to object to me."

"I'm sure you're wrong." Ana was gradually feeling stronger and stronger, Bacta was truly an miracle substance; she attempted to stand, this time succeeding but she still had to lean against Rex for support. He pushed her back down.

"I'll go and see her, okay. You sit still for a little longer."

Rex headed to Sasha's office, hoping their previous meeting didn't affect the outcome of this one.

Ana sat, appeased.

.

The raised voices, reached her room; the volume was increasing, and the tone argumentative. Ana pushed herself up managing to walk, a zig zag route, to the office, as she neared the office, the voices were raised even more.

"Just tell me where you earned your medical degree, Captain and then I'll abide by your request." Dr Niemens turned her back on Rex and that reaction he wasn't used to. He reached out and touched her shoulder, to remonstrate with her.

It was a mistake.

"Take your hands off me, now!" The good doctor spat out. "If you touch me again, I'll have you banned from Med Bay. Rex backed off, he had not expected that extreme reaction to his request for Ana to convalesce in their quarters, away from where she worked. It was her own request.

"Sasha?...Rex?" She looked back and forth between them both, having watched the argument, wondering what was causing the problem; perhaps Rex was right, perhaps Sasha didn't like him.

Rex came over to her, "You talk to her, she won't listen to me." He helped her to the seat next to the Doctor, "I'll see you later" and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Ana turned to face Sasha, she had thought she was her friend, "Why can't I go to our quarters?"

"Do you really want to go?"

"Of course, I can relax there."

Sasha had turned and retrieved her scanner; "You've been out for.." she checked her chronograph, "three hours. Let's check your reactions."

"Three hours?" Questioned Ana, "It feels like ten minutes." Had she lost track of time that much. Sasha smiled, "You've never been in Bacta before, have you and it can disorienting."

Sasha scanned her, all over, thoroughly, but then she always was. She checked her readings.

"If you're sure, and it's not the Captains idea."

"No, it was all mine." Ana thought hard, how to phrase the next part, she didn't want to upset Sasha. She had just saved her life. "If I was in here, I'd be wanting to help you. This way I'm not tempted."

The Doctor looked at her for several long seconds and smiled, "You're right, I do see what you mean. You can convalesce in your quarters but… only if you promise to look after yourself and not run around after the Captain, like you normally do."

"I don't ru…." Ana stopped herself, looking at Sasha's expression."I promise."

Sasha looked at Ana, head cocked to one side. "You mean a great deal to the Captain, you realise that don't you?"

Ana blushed, yes, she did but it was something never normally discussed with anyone outside her very small circle of family and friends.

"He means just as much to me." She heard herself saying.

Sasha nodded, "I can see that."

I can use that.

She had no room for the sentimental feelings of the rebels; it would contribute to their downfall.

She would contribute to their downfall.

"I will want to see you tomorrow for a check up, okay?"

Ana nodded, just thankful that she could get away from the smell of Bacta for a little while, and spend time with Rex

She commed him, feeling better already.

.

As they left the compound she blinked, slowed down her walk to a stop and held onto Rex even tighter, as she took in all the sensations that assailed her; the natural sunlight was so vivid, so bright it hurt her eyes. They watered and she blinked furiously, tears streaming down her cheeks; the colours seemed so much more vibrant than she remembered.

The sky, so blue.

How had she not noticed that before.

The undergrowth, so green.

She didn't remember it being so many shades of green, each so different, she could see each hue, the whole spectrum.

Rex stopped, compensated and supported her, as they left the compound to head for their quarters; she suddenly stopped again, leaving him to continue walking forward alone, and took a deep breath of air and then sniffed.

"I cannot believe how good that smells. Can you smell it Rex? It even smells green."

He pulled her further up as she had slipped down his side. She took deep breaths through her nose, trying to differentiate all the different smells.

Soil, rich, earthy, fertile.

Fruit, citrus, berries - sweet and sour .

Ion discharge - mixed amongst the natural smells.

Fungi, with a hint of blaster oil.

She leaned into Rex again; no the blaster oil was Rex.

The smells almost overwhelmed her, she had to stand still, holding onto Rex for fear of falling.

.

"It looks so green, so vibrant. It's beautiful." She sighed as she looked around herself seeing the old temple, eith nature attempting to reclaim it and its surroundings in a different light.

"Everywhere is so bright." She leaned against him, relishing his steadfast feel. It grounded her. She felt as if she needed something to hold her down, to prevent her floating away.

"I never realised how beautiful it was, the Temple, Yavin; the whole planet's green ." She gazed at the forest in rapture, taking in all the different hues from greens in the forest. She was astounded by the beauty of it all.

Rex shook his head and pulled her along. "Come on, you'll get cold."

"And you Rex, you feel so strong and smell so good." A mixture of blaster oil, his soap and a little sweat. But it was a smell that to her was all Rex.

He hitched her up his arm again, she seemed to be slipping down him with every step. Periodically, she would stop suddenly to touch or smell something or gaze around the base, with a look of wonder on her face. He had never seen anyone come out of Bacta therapy like this.

They finally reached their quarters, Rex had prepared them ready; it was fully stocked with water, food, ration packs and painkillers. All he needed to do was get her undressed and in the bed so she could sleep, rest and recuperate.

He watched as she shuffled around in their large bunk getting comfortable and once he had finally settled her, he went to complete his shower and shave. He was carefully shaving his head, when he felt her lean against him. He sighed, he hadn't heard her get out of the bed. He held his breath and stopped his shave, her hands were wandering down from his waist, where they had first rested to the top of his sleep pants and were pushing under the tie.

He dropped his razor in the sink.

"No. You're still recovering." It came out harsher than he intended, as he put his hands over hers and pulled them away from him.

"Rex, I need you." He felt the kisses along the scars on his back, nipping either side. If she didn't stop….

Rex twisted around to look at her, "No, you need to rest." he pulled her hands back together. "You've just had an operation and spent 48 hours in bacta and you want..." he couldn't even say it. He sighed, as he looked at her, she was flushed, her head cocked to once side; he tried again.

"You know me, normally, I would be up for it. But you're convalescing; Dr Niemens says..." he stopped as he saw Ana was struggling; she was shaking. Finally she let out a chuckle that evolved into a full blown laugh and fell back on the bunk, giggling like a school girl. He hadn't seen her like this since Seelos; he lay down next to her realising his pun. He was amazed to find that he was as happy to see her like this, as he had been to get her out of the bacta whole.

The giggles finally subsided and they just lay there quiet, until he pushed the hair off her face; it was always unruly when it got to a certain length. He preferred at that length. She turned and kissed him again,

"I need you Rex, I need to feel whole again."

And now he just couldn't resist; she knew exactly what to say and do. He held her face in his hands and marvelled at the pale green eyes staring back at him. He had never believed his luck on Seelos and then to get a second chance with her; he didn't have as long with her as he would have wanted.

He couldn't fail her and part of him couldn't say no to her.

Pulling her to him he felt himself getting aroused and he knew he wasn't going to refuse her, as she pushed him back down. He lay back and felt her hands on him, then he gave into her and the pleasure built up for him, as always. Everything that she did, she knew would please him, satisfy him. He accepted and would repay her, and more.

Rex hands and mouth knew every inch of her, and with every touch, he set her on fire, leading up to wave after wave of pleasure; she had never known it this intense before. She had never felt so responsive, so alive. Rex roused a passion in her, that she had never felt with anyone else before and he continued to do so; it matched his own. She had soon realised he was a passionate man; his passions covered everything. It was at the heart of who he was and she loved him all the more for it. He continued to prove it to her and she responded.

Their joint passion was overwhelming for them both.

.

Rex rose at his normal time but after last night's unexpected exercise he was tired; he wasn't young anymore no matter how much he wanted her and wanted to please her. He had also never seen anyone react like that after a dip in Bacta. Men had been nauseous, yes but never like that; he had accommodated her requests, more than accommodated.

"Fek." He said to himself as he remembered more of the evening and night, looking at Ana still asleep, snoring gently, sprawled out diagonally across the bunk. There hadn't been much room left for him when she eventually slept; the sheet was only just covering her and her red hair spread out around her head on the pillow.

Damn he loved that woman.

He headed to the fresher, taking a shower that he felt should have lasted at least another hour and returned to find Ana sitting up in the bed, their sheet wrapped around her and her head in her hands.

"Hey?"

"Last night Rex ... I'm ..."

"Yes. You were very demanding." He gave her that quirky smile that normally distracted her.

She groaned in reply and he could see the blush spreading up from her breasts; he'd not seen that in a long time.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I…."

"It was amazing, you were amazing." Part of him was flattered that she still found him attractive; the image in the mirror told him it should be otherwise.

The blush died down.

"How do you feel? I… we didn't do too much did we?"

"I feel like I've had at least two bottles of very bad Corellian Brandy, contaminated with engine oil."

"Headache?" He asked, sometimes, back in the day, he came out of Bacta with a headache but nothing else.

She nodded a reply.

"Painkillers." He tossed the packet at her and fetched some water.

Handing the beaker to her, she grasped his hand not letting go. "Rex, when I was in the tank, I lost you."

"It was alright I had just left for a minute."

"No I mean, I had these nightmares, they were so real, so vivid. They were all different but in each one I lost you." she was gripping his hands tightly now, so that his knuckles were scrunched together. "Rex I don't want to lose you, please be careful."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled her head to his chest resting his chin on top. He'd not seen her like this in a long time.

Near death does things to you, he thought as he rocked her.

"Marry me, Ana!"

It was the only thing he could think of at that moment and he knew was that he did not want to go through that again with the Doctor or anyone else, if he wanted to be near her.


	60. Mhi solus tome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ana finally tie the knot, Mando style.

"I'm not going to stop asking you." Rex stated categorically three weeks later; he had asked her every day since the day after she came out of the Bacta tank. Sometimes it was as soon as she woke, or when she came out of the shower; before they ate, during or after the meal, before they made love and afterwards – which was unfair. If he was on a mission it was a message but she refused every time. She didn't want to risk what they had and she had explained the reason several times. Now he was facing her, trapping her against the wall.

"I want to be able to say I am your legal, lifelong partner. Your next of kin. I want us to take that next step." His arms were either side of her and he wouldn't move.

"I've done that once and I made a mistake and if I…..make yet another. If I do that, it will be both of us that get hurt."

Rex turned away at that remark but not before she saw the hurt in his eyes; something she had not seen before, "So, you don't really love me….. not enough."

"Rex, I do, that…. just came out sounding wrong. We don't need some certificate to show how much we mean to each other." Ana almost whispered it and moved to lean against his back but he had moved further away by the time she got there and then he turned to face her again.

"It means a lot to me and we don't have to do the certificate thing but I need it to be recognised." He thought a minute. "We don't have to do the whole big thing, something private, a few friends to witness it and we can take the Mandalorian marriage vows."

Ana looked at Rex and his face had that determined look on it that she had seen before, he really wanted this; "Okay. Yes, I will."

He had finally broken down her defences – again.

"They're not long vows just a few sentences."

"I said I will."

He opened his mouth to say something else and then closed it again, "You will?"

She nodded, and smiled "Well, I won't get any peace until I agree, will I." he shook his head and grabbed her; this was a proper bone crushing embrace, as if he did not want to let go, ever.

"I'll arrange everything."

.

Ana should have known it wasn't going to be straightforward, things never were. She didn't know why they couldn't just do it, there and then. But he hadn't mentioned then, that it would have to be in Mando'a; she knew a little, but the whole vows.

Then somehow word got out.

So first, Sabine Wren was teaching her the Mandalorian marriage vows. It took a while but she finally cracked the pronunciation, or goodness knows what she would be agreeing to.

Then, Fel kept asking her how many people were coming.

To what?

The party, everyone liked a party he said, he would organise it; it would be good for everyone to let their hair down.

Finally, Hera told her that she wasn't licensed to officially marry them but she would find someone who was and could oversee them taking their vows. It would be good for morale.

Since when.

She needed to talk to Rex again but he was being very elusive.

.

"You okay?" Sasha asked yet again, as Ana had seemed distracted.

"Yes, fine." She snapped back, she had been asked that by nearly everyone she saw today and it was getting irritating. Why wouldn't she be okay?

"Okay," Sasha replied, backing off slightly "but you don't sound fine." She continued her work, occasionally looking up at Ana, who ignored her, until two patients came in.

"You okay big guy?"

"Fine, what about you old man?"

"Just as good as you. How's what's 'is face?"

"You mean Kallus." Zeb sounded affronted Gregor hadn't remembered his friends name; everyone knew they spent a lot of time together and she'd seen them.

"Yeah, what's 'is name." Gregor waved his hand dismissively.

She couldn't forget him.

"Come on Gregor, is it your massage?"

"Yeah, me back's tight again."

"Massage eh. I'll tell Rex." retorted Zeb suggestively, in retribution at the jibe at his friend.

Gregor stopped dead and glared at Zeb for a few seconds, then his smile came back to his face. " Yeah, you do that, and how did you get that wound again Zeb? Chopper?"

He got a growl in response.

"Now boys!" The warning came in the joint voices of Sasha and Ana, who both promptly giggled, and Zeb and Gregor both relaxed slapping each other on the shoulder, defusing the situation.

Gregor followed Ana to the treatment room and lay down as she prepped the ointment; she had relaxed a little. It had taken her mind off the marriage.

"We need to stop meeting like this." He quipped.

"Not funny Gregor."

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You know, if I had a credit for every time I heard a soldier, Jedi or Rebel say they were 'fine, when they blatantly weren't. I could buy Kuat Shipyards."

Ana opened her mouth, "I…"

"No, you're not. Now what's wrong?"

Ana couldn't even say it.

"This marriage?" Gregor guessed.

"Yes. It's turning into something else." Ana sighed "Rex said, it would only have to be a few friends and we do the vows. I'm not bothered but I know Rex feels he needs it , so that he doesn't have to go through all that with Sasha, or any other Doctor again, if I'm injured, or for me if …..he's injured."

"So?"

"It's just all this fuss. Now it's a morale booster not a marriage ceremony any more." She prepped the Bacta and oil treatment.

"And." Prompted Gregor, he was more perceptive than he looked.

"And it brings back memories of my first marriage. That wasn't a good experience." Her ex-husband had changed within days of the marriage but she had ignored the signs.

"I heard." Gregor sat back up. "Rex isn't like that."

"I know but.."

"Have you talked to Rex about it?"

"I haven't seen him for more than a couple of minutes, since then."

"I can talk to .. "

"No Gregor, I need to talk to him or just marry him, full stop."

"Sounds good to me. But can we just get my massage done first. My back's killing me."

Gregor's massage took longer than normal, as a plan was hatched between the applications of the Bacta cream.

.

**Ansion, - mid rim.**

**Dashbalar, a trading post, centre for commerce for the Qulun Clan.**

Rex had hated lying to Ana but it was the only way he could do this; he wanted to get her something to confirm their marriage. He knew from the images of her parents her mother had a marriage band, as she called it.

He wanted to get her one of those and he would have it inscribed. He knew someone who owed him a favour. He had a little money but it was joint with Wolffe and Gregor; he took some of his share and now he was going to lean on someone to get something really special.

The bell rang, as he entered the shop; Bienzu was going to be surprised to see him but he wasn't going to hide. He suspected that Bienzu would not want to draw attention from the Empire; he had never been a fan of the authorities.

Rex peered at the wares underneath the transparisteel counters; Bienzu would not leave these lot unattended without some form of security, so he assumed he was on a security cam. He uncapped his holster, ready to draw if need be; it depended what mood Bienzu was in.

He soon found out.

The Ansionian barrelled out of the back room, attempting to knock Rex over but Rex sidestepped him and the Anionian's momentum carried him forward, to bounce off the opposite counter and he fell to the floor.

Rex placed his foot on Bienzu's chest; "You've put on a little weight my friend." He prodded him with his boot. "I've come to collect my gold. And I want it making into something."

Bienzu had a reputation as a smuggler and purveyor of exotic goods; he was also a damn fine Artisan jeweller, in his spare time.

Rex had done some bounty hunting for him back in the day; retrieval of stolen property and some debts. Now he had come to collect his.

You've got my gold haven't you?" Rex had never needed to reclaim it but now he wanted it. Bienzu remembered his first dealings with the clones; they came in dressed as scruffy nerfherders, long hair, beards and he had expected an amateurish job but when he had seen how they held themselves and realised they were Fett clones. He revised his expectations and was not disappointed.

The old clone, reached out a hand and Bienzu gratefully accepted it, as he was pulled to his feet. He didn't particularly hold grudges, it was bad for business and his was lucrative now, in part due to the three men that had passed through his life some sixteen or seventeen years ago. They had even tackled an attempted infiltration by the Pike Syndicate,and made it a little too hot for them here.

Truth be told, Bienzu had not recognised the man; he had not aged well. And why now did he want his gold?

"Of course, safe and sound." The man in front of smiled, although he wasn't sure if that was good omen or not. "Do you want all of it?"

"No just enough for a Marriage Band."

"Yours?" He'd not expected to hear that request.

"None of your business."

"As paranoid as ever?"

"Just protection, you never know. The Empire gets everywhere."

"You know I'm no lover of the Empire."

"Doesn't mean if there's a profit there, that you won't do business with them."

The man had a point; Bienzu was a businessman at heart and the Empire was a lucrative business partner...he'd heard.

And an unforgiving one.

"So the ring?"

"Plain apart from the inscription, on the inside." Rex explained, "And these are the measurements."

Bienzu looked at the details? "It'll take a few days."

"I'll weigh it so no hollowing out."

The man knew all his tricks, he sighed. "Deserves the best, do they?"

"Only the best."

Definitely for him, thought Bienzu. So he recovered after the Twi’lek, eh. Mind she was as mad as the barve that currently ruled the galaxy.

"I'll be back." Rex could do his recce in the meantime and feedback on any Imperial or rebel activity. Enemies or Potential allies.

.

Finally Rex was back on Yavin, he had been on a secret mission for General Draven he said; she was always worried more, when he went on Draven's missions, as he always came back with problems sleeping and nightmares but seeing him in the hanger, he actually looked happy.

This was the time, everyone was ready.

"Now." Commed Gregor from the other side of the hangar; he had been observing Rex as well.

"You sure?" Ana didn't want Rex to suddenly backtrack on it, that could be disastrous; she knew she was taking a chance any way.

"Yep. He's not been on a normal mission. I can tell. There's something different about him."

Gregor paused. "Today is a good day to die."

"What?" demanded Ana.

"It's a go." The Com went dead.

Rex waved at her from the far side of the hanger and rushed over dodging the mechanics, pilots and droids as deftly, as the young man that he truly was but didn't look. She didn't stay and greet him but turned and hurried down the corridor. She would have to be quick; he could easily catch her up if she didn't, his stride was much longer than hers. They should all be gathered in the med bay now.

Coming back to Yavin, Rex looked for Ana, the ring safely in his pocket; there she was in the hanger as usual. He waved and headed towards her avoiding the bodies in the suddenly busy Hanger area.

He stopped, looked around; she had disappeared; something must be wrong. He followed her stepping up the pace. And ended up at the med bay.

.

Kanan, Gregor, Sasha, Wolfe and Maya. She hoped they weren't late, otherwise it wouldn't work and they had to make sure Sasha was there ready so that she could see them and hear their vows.

Damn she thought she could hear him as she scuttled into the Medbay; she looked around and breathed hard. Everyone was here, thank goodness. Kanan Gregor were standing off to one side. Maya was grinning fit to burst and Sasha was looking on with disdain.

Ana took a deep breath, going through in her mind, what she had to do and say. Rex pushed through the door, his face a picture of worry; simultaneously Gregor and Kanan moved behind him to block the door. She saw his eyes flick from sister to side noting the actions of his friends.

"Cyar'ika, what is this?" It wasn't often that he used the Mandalorian term of affection in front of others.

Ana grabbed his forearm, "Rex." She paused, she wanted to get this right. She could the look of apprehension on his face, she continued, "Mhi solus tome."

Rex visibly relaxed and his trademark smile lifted up one side of his mouth, "Mhi solus tome." He repeated, the smile slowly spreading across his face to a full grin, his hand grasping her forearm even more firmly than before.

"Mhi solus dhar'tome." Both their voices joined together, in the now silent med bay.

"Mhi me'dinui an." Their eyes were locked as both made their declaration. Everyones's eyes on them.

"Mhi ba'juri verde." This last one may prove difficult but Ana had an idea for that after the Rebellion, one which would change their lives and others for the better. A Mandalorian tradition.

_We are one together._

_We are one when parted._

_We share all._

_We will raise warriors._

She knew exactly what the vows were and understood the implications; there was a silence just after they finished but within seconds, it was broken by clapping and cheering as, she stepped towards Rex and kissed him.

"For one awful moment I thought you were going to pull away." Ana whispered

"Why?"

"Why this way?"

He nodded.

"It's our marriage, no one else's."

Rex tilted his head as he looked at her; she blushed, as she always did when he looked at her like that, like he knew everything that was in her mind; even those dark snippets that were tucked tightly away in the corners.

"You're right; the one person that needed to hear us, is here as a witness. And you planned it."

"With Gregor."

"Ah."

.

Ana had just finished dressing Wedge's wound on his arm, it wasn't deep but it had needed taking care of earlier and she had lectured him on this.

"You sound just like my mother" he said wistfully, his eyes lingering where they had focused in the distance.

"I'm probably old enough to be." She replied, at one point in her life that comparison would have upset her but she was coming to terms with it, with Rex's help. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Rex, her husband.

He'd wanted to marry.

She didn't.

He insisted.

She'd resisted.

He'd argued for it.

She'd argued against.

Rex won.

She'd let him.

She twisted the gold ring around her finger using her thumb; it was a habit she had acquired. He had purchased it for her on that 'Draven Mission'.

He'd wanted it so much and she mostly let him have what he wanted, with a little argument; he liked to think he wins the arguments but she knew better. She turned back to Wedge.

"So you and Rex….married. I wish I'd been here."

"It was just a few of us, simple Mandalorian vows but then Fel managed to arrange a kind of party for us."

"Yeah. That's the bit I mean."

"There, Wedge, done. Don't leave it again."

She was finished for the day now and headed back towards their quarters; there was something she had to reply to.

Ana had known he was on the base; she had heard the gossip but she had never expected to see him face to face again. She recognised him when he landed with the Ghost team; they picked him up after Atollon base was destroyed.

Since then, she had managed to avoid him. When she recognised him walking down the corridor towards her, she froze. He looked different, more casually dressed and not so…...slimy but he was heading straight towards her and there was nowhere for her to escape. Her face ached with the memory of what he had done to her and now he was supposedly a rebel working for the Alliance.

She didn't trust him and couldn't bring herself to speak to him; he was nearly on her now. She sidestepped quickly, in an attempt to avoid him but it didn't work and he stopped directly in front of her, seeming to take over the whole corridor. Her heart beat pounded in her ears.

"S'cuse me." She managed to say but he didn't move. She cleared her throat and spoke louder this time. Nervousness had constricted her throat; her voice had never been the same after the infection.

"Can I get by, please?" Her voice still no more than a husky whisper.

Kallus looked straight at her, making no effort to move. "I..I need to speak to you." He faltered slightly with his polite, normally condescending Imperial Accent. Her mind went blank. "On Seelos, your house…..I should have done more to stop him."

She heard the words but didn't look up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't interrupt earlier."

Ana could still barely look at him, muttering something indecipherable before she finally managed to push past him and hurry along the corridor.

She rushed along not looking back, only to collide with Rex at the end, "Hey, I know you love me and this is ….good, but…." He saw the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

.

Kallus headed back towards Zey's quarters, it was the only place, he really felt as if he was getting not getting judged.

They understood each other.

He felt the hand on his shoulder jerk him back, twisting him around.

Captain Rex. He should have expected this, it was a long time coming; he had fought the Clones on Seelos and interrogated his partner.

"What the Fek did you do?"

"Pardon?" He wasn't going to antagonise him; all he'd try to do was apologise to the woman.

"Ana, she was upset. She'd been talking to you. What did you do?"

Kallus appreciated that the man was looking after his own; he had never had that privilege.

"Have you asked her?"

"She won't say, she says it's past, over, done."

Kallus wished she had said that to him, but he still felt a twinge of guilt; he thought he could extinguish the guilt.

"It was on Seelos; I was searching for you and your….brothers. I interrogated her."

He felt Rex's hands on his jacket and the eyes boring into his head. He knew now why they had been such formidable soldiers and continued to be so.

"And."

"One of the troopers got out of hand."

"How out of hand?"

"Attempted….rape." Kallus swore he heard the clone growl but when he looked at him his eyes were closed. They flew open.

"What happened?"

"I stopped it."

"Before?"

"Yes, before."

He felt the hands drop from his jacket; "I tried to apologise but…" he never saw the fist before he felt it connect with his jaw; he staggered back and lost his footing. If he hadn't been a well nourished Imperial in the past, his jaw would have broken, as it was, it bloody hurt.

Rex stared down at him.

"Ana said, it's over, it's done. It is now."

He stalked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who continues to read this story. It started off as just few chapters but has grown and grown. Eventually it will go to Endor and beyond ...a little.
> 
> Sued13


	61. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana woke, the ship had jolted out of hyperspace; she blinked to get the sleep out of her eyes and heard Gregor swearing in Mandoa.
> 
> "What's the problem?" Although she already knew what the problem was, and why they were at this particular point in space.
> 
> She had arranged it.
> 
> "Fekking Garrera." Muttered Gregor, he recognised the ship, as he closed down various systems. 
> 
> “I have what you want." Garrera held a data file between his thumb and forefinger, just in front of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Sorry this update is a little late but thanks to everyone who continues to read this.

The stars turned from dots of light to streams as the ship entered hyperspace. This method of travel continued to fascinate her, as her hyperspace sickness ceased; they could travel huge distances, so fast, but only along certain lanes. She knew some of the science behind it but didn't fully understood it.

She sat back in the comfortable seat next to Gregor, as he flew the sleek Naboo shuttle; she got the feeling he loved piloting and she was disturbing him. As he piloted it, he purred at the machine, talking to it like it was a potential lover he was trying to seduce.

She liked Gregor but he was obviously very different to Wolffe and Rex, and despite his recent help, she never quite knew how to react to him, it very much depended on his state of mind on that day.

"I'm different to Rex and Wolffe you know." It was as if he read her mind.

She watched him as his posture seemed to change.

"I was bred differently, different genes manipulated and trained differently, to do a different job." He straightened up in his seat.

"I'm a Commando, bigger, better, more adaptable, best of the best and trained by a Mandalorian. Not one of the sick bastards, thank the Force, but a decent one and then a clone."

He pushed a few more buttons and settled back in his seat. He turned to look at her face on.

"While Rex, old boy, and Wolffe, the sorry Chakaare, were prancing around with their Jedi Generals for back up, me and my brothers were gathering intel for them. Clone Intelligence." He paused, as if bracing himself.

"We did the dirty jobs. The jobs that the Jedi couldn't acknowledge. Plausible deniability. That's what we were." He rose from his seat.

"Water?" He asked, as he moved towards the small integrated galley.

Ana watched him even more closely.

"Please." She said, he returned with a bottle, it was chilled, she opened it and swallowed a large gulp. It was sweet on her dry throat. Once Gregor got talking she found it fascinating; his story was totally different to Rex and Wolffe and he was right it showed. Gregor sat down again.

"I lost all my men, my brothers, at the Battle of Sarrish, but that's not in any of the history books; because we were Commandos and the fact that we ever existed was denied. It would have tarnished the boys in white."

This was a Gregor she had never heard or seen for any length of time, before had only been snippets.

"I'm sorry." What more could she say, she was.

"I know." He replied. He went silent for a long time while they drank more of the water and he ate some of the fruit loaf she had baked for him. He loved it, more than Rex or Wolffe. Her arrangement with Fel and the Mess Hall worked well; she relaxed by baking especially if Rex was off base, on a mission, it took her mind off it.

She wondered why he was telling her all this now?

"You're wondering why I'm telling you this?" There again he had read her mind.

"You're with Rex, his woman, his wife now. So you're family, Ner Vod." He leaned close, his face had taken a menacing look to it and she backed away.

"So no messing with the other brother anymore, tayli'bac?"

She nodded. Gregor always used Mandoa to emphasise something and she had leanred quite a bit from Sabine.

Gregor made more adjustments to the course.

"I was probably the only one, that knew though. And Rex still doesn't?" Gregor knew he didn't; there hadn't been any repercussions yet but there would be.

He knew Rex.

Loyalty was everything.

He would have to be there for him.

"No, I never told him."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I could cope with losing him again, Gregor... No, I know I couldn't cope. He's my rock; if he's gone so am I."

Gregors left eyebrow lifted slightly; he had never thought of it in that way.

"We're all broken in some way, Gregor."

Fek, I'll have two …three to look after.

"Enough said. I'm not going to tell him, but you should, and soon, as he'll probably eventually find out."

"Do you think so?"

He nodded in reply

"I suppose so but... it's my guilt and I have to live with it." She drank the last of her water pushing that thought out of her mind. "How much longer will it take to get there?"

"Why? You're not feeling sick are you?" He moved his bucket away from her.

"No, I'm going to sleep if I can."

"A couple of hours. That seat folds back, I'll wake you when we get near. Like the armour by the way." He nodded at the brightly coloured armour in the bagin the corner.

"Hm, Sabine's work."

He chuckled as she tipped the chair back, adjusting it to try and get comfortable enough to sleep.

.

Ana woke, the ship had jolted out of hyperspace; she blinked to get the sleep out of her eyes and heard Gregor swearing in Mandoa.

"What's the problem?" Although she already knew what the problem was, and why they were at this particular point in space.

She had arranged it.

"Fekking Garrera." Muttered Gregor, he recognised the ship, as he closed down various systems.

Ana kept quiet and watched the larger ship, through the small view screen. Saw came into view on the holoreciever; he looked older than ever. Although still a tall, substantial man he was having to use some breathing apparatus attached to his armour; his face had a grey pallor from a severe underlying health problem.

That was worrying.

"Hello Mrs Rex, nice to see you again. Thank you for your help last time." Ana nodded as she felt Gregors eyes boring into her skull and heard a snort of derision.

"Now I need your medical expertise." Ana undid her belt and picked up the medical bag that she had packed especially and brought with her, as per his request. Gregor looked as if he needed to ask a question but was keeping quiet at the moment.

"More secrets." hissed Gregor.

She ignored him.

.

Ana waited patiently as Saw and Gregor manoeuvred their respective ships together to align the airlocks; this had not been in the original plan.

"Ah, Mrs Rex, so good to see you in the flesh and Commander Gregor, I presume. Good to finally meet you. I learned a great deal about Clone Commando techniques from Rex."

Gregor snorted a reply.

"Now down to business." Saw continued as if Gregor had not made any noise.

"What do you want?"

"This time just a check up, plus my respirator needs replacing there is an …infection."

"Saw, a med droid could do this better than me."

"Not any droid I trust; they can be spliced. I do trust you. Especially after your recent help...and what you want."

Ana heard another snort from Gregor.

"Saw, I'm not qualified to do this; I'm a nurse. I've never operated on anyone needing this level of complexity."

"I have what you want." He held a data file between his thumb and forefinger, just in front of her eyes.

Ana moved a fraction towards it; if it was indeed what Saw said it was it would give Rex, Gregor and Wolfe, the chance of a little more time before a premature death of old age.

Saw put it back in his pack.

She had no choice, he'd backed her into a corner.

Blackmail.

"I'll need to study up on the procedure and I will need a med droid as an asisstant."

"You'll need to hurry, the boss's only got a few days….." a scarred twi'lek started to say; Saw held his hand up and his comrade shut up immediately.

"Is that right Saw?"

"It looks like it but don't you worry Mrs Rex, I'm here until the Empire isn't. Congratulations to you and Rex, by the way." She looked puzzled.

"Your marriage."

"How the ….." started Gregor.

Ana shook her head; she had long accepted he knew almost everything that happened within the Rebel Alliance, even though they were fast distancing themselves from him. He had already tapped into her compassion, however much she was regretting her original agreement with him. He nodded.

"The ships med bay…."

"Not big enough."

"Where then?"

"One of our bases and it's better you don't know exactly where."

"I'll need the coordinates." Gregor interjected.

"You're not coming." The Twi'lek jabbed him in the chest, as he pushed forward. Gregors blasters were in his face before, he'd removed his finger from Gregors chest plate.

Saw let out a guffaw and then started coughing, a hacking painful cough, before taking a gasp of oxygen through his respirator.

"Beezer. Transfer what she needs."

He pressed his comlink and nodded to Gregor.

"She'll meet you at those coordinates, hopefully, in a few days."

"She'd better." Growled Gregor, he had long decided that Ana was family whatever happened.

.

The ship was more spacious than Gregors, and fast, Ana had already noticed that; she sat in the living area studying Saw's medical file getting more and more anxious about the whole procedure. He had supplied his medical file up to date.

Saw must trust her or be sure that she would not jeopardise whatever he had for her.

Saw now needed the respirator following the time he spent on Geonosis; the after effects of the Empires poisoning of the inhabitants. The residual toxic waste had eaten into his lungs, affecting the alveoli.

Debilitating and painful.

Ana had a lot of sympathy for Saw and could understand his attitude. He'd lost his sister, his planet and now his health, because of the Emperor; Rex had only mentioned him a couple of times but she knew he had been called Darth Sidious before becoming the Emperor and had orchestrated the Clone War to actually get to power. He had even spoke directly to Rex ordering him to implement Order 66.

Of course, he couldn't.

Rex rarely spoke of that now; it was still too painful, all these years later.

Ana could not comprehend anything that evil but she could do her bit towards his downfall and if that meant helping Saw, she would.

She felt the change in the engines, as the ship dropped out of hyperspace and the Twi'lek, headed towards her with a piece of cloth.

"You need to be blindfolded; if you don't know where we are, you can't tell anyone."

Ana nodded, at the logic of it, she wasn't going to argue. Sitting quietly she felt the ship enter atmosphere, complete some manoeuvres and land. The gravity felt stronger, it pulled on her body and when the door opened, you felt the heat like standing next to a roaring fire. It reminded her of the Seelos desert; hot and dusty.

"Keep the blindfold on, we're not there yet." It was the Twi'lek again, as he guided her towards what was a speeder and they set off. It wasn't a long journey but she couldn't hear anything to indicate where she was.

"Don't think of going outside, there's a few Imps about; they have an interest in this world. That's why were here."  
He removed the blindfold.

Pointing to a small room, "that's your quarters, Saw said we had to make you comfortable. It's the best we've got."

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Huh." He grunted back.

Ana sat down to study, looked like she had a long night ahead of her and she didn't like the sounds that were coming from the adjacent rooms.

Someone was in pain but she couldn't think of them.

Once she was reasonably happy with the process, she ate and tried to sleep. The processes that she needed to do tomorrow flowing through her mind.

It was a replacement, all the hard work had been done in the initial operation, so she just had to reconnect it.

She was still scared.

.

Gregor had hid himself and the ship on the small moon; he didn't like this one bit. Too many Imps around; they looked to be setting up some kind of base here. So there wasn't much activity yet but it was only a matter of time.

There was a great deal of other activity though; ships of all shapes and sizes, continually landing and disgorging their occupants.

He couldn't resist, he had to have a recce but first.

He searched the Holonet, on sites away from Imperial eyes.

He monitored the traffic, the reasons for coming to this moon.

.

So this was NiJedha or simply Jedha; Gregor wandered around this obviously ancient city and it was teeming with what Gregor now knew were Pilgrims.

He blended in.

A few Stormtroopers were around but they didn't bother him and just seemed to be doing the same as him, recce. They certainly didn't hassle the locals or pilgrims….at the moment. That wouldn't last long; he avoided them.

The crowd were heading in one direction and that appeared to be their reason for being on this moon, the ancient Temple of the Kyber.

The only Kyber that Gregor knew about was from his flash training years ago; the crystals that powered the Jedi's light sabers. He forced himself out of the pull of the crowd and headed into an alley.

The smell of roasting Roba assailed his nostrils and he followed his nose to a Cantina; it looked reasonable and clean. He headed to the bar and ordered the house special; he hoped it tasted as good as it smelled.

Leaning back against the bar, he observed the clientele, most seemed to be these 'Pilgrims'.

"If you take a seat, I'll bring your meal over." A lilting female voice offered. He turned and thanked the smiling server, not noticing the lingering look the Twi'lek gave him.

He picked the table in the corner with unobstructed views of the whole cantina, not that there was much to see. He took a drink; at least the ale was cold and crisp.

He could not understand these pilgrims, he was not a religious man, he had always been taught to rely on facts, his skills and those of his brothers; why would they be visiting this temple and why would they follow the teachings of the Church of the Force.

This was beyond him. The only thing about the Force he knew was that the Jedi were supposed to use it. Much good it did them. Although he knew Rex and Gregor believed in it.

He wasn't so sure.

A lilac hand placed the plate, cutlery and napkin, on the table in front of him and the smell from the roast Roba was even more intense now; his mouth watered.

"Thank you." He said automatically, looking up to the server again. He hadn't noticed her the first time, he wasn't sure why. A striking lilac coloured Twi'lek; jagged scars worked their way partly up one lekku but it still didn't detract from her beauty, although she was not in the first flush of youth. She was still good looking and she was looking at him with interest, as the movements of her lekku indicated.

"Enjoy." She added and gave him another napkin, before leaving the table.

He tucked in; it was good. The roba was succulent in a rich gravy with added vegetables and spices. Better than Joopa. He finished it quickly, enjoying every mouthful and wiped his mouth on the napkin. It was then he saw the digits written in the corner.

He looked up.

She was there behind the bar, wiping a beaker; she smiled.

He knew what meant and he closed his eyes; immediately he remembered Abafar. The smell, the voice, the hair.

He drank the last of his ale; it was time to go.

He walked up to the bar and left a tip.

"I'm sorry."

He wasn't Rex or Wolffe.

.

The medical droid was not top of the range but it didn't need to be; it was assisting her. Luckily she had steady hands but she needed the droids strength to remove some of the mechanical parts. They appeared to be a miss match of components from various suppliers.

It was a recipe for disaster.

It also made it more difficult to rectify, at least the new respirator was a more up to date model. It was currently being sterilised, whilst she removed the infected tissue. The old respirstor could not go back in; it had caused the problem initially.

Ana had all the processes memorised.

Saw was prepped; they had even managed get a state of the art stasis field; that made things much easier but she was still wary of what might happen.

What if she made a mistake.

"I have every confidence in you."

Saw was still away, she clicked the anaesthetic into the hypo and seconds before she was going to jab it in his neck, his hand grabbed her wrist in an iron grip.

"I trust you."

His eyes flickered closed.

Now she had to concentrate, her hands felt icy cold as she stretched her fingers out and pulled on the sterile gloves and mask, even though there was a stasis field.

She wasn't taking any chances.

Removing the respirator with the help of the droid, showed the extent of the infection; bacta was struggling to contain it. She carefully removed the worst infected area and attached the more up to date appliance. It was more sterile to begin with, so should help him.

The droid monitored him; it beeped a warning.

"Oxygen saturation levels dropping." the monotone mechanical voice intoned. Ana could feel the perspiration inching down her spine.

It was not only Saw, who was depending on her but the clones as well, but they did mot know it.

She pushed that thought out of her mind; she could not afford any distractions.

She pushed on.

.

"This is as near as I can get you. Its that way about five clicks."

Two tubes pointed to what appeared to be a hill in the distance.

"Oh, yeah..." she turned to look back. "Thanks for sorting out the boss."

She was going to say 'you're welcome.' but he had already turned away.

Ana squinted in the distance. Fek she'd have to use the helmet.

The ramp retracted on the shuttle that Saw had transferred her to; 'two tubes' was piloting it and he had been slightly better than the Twi'lek but not much.

She pulled the helmet on and blinked.

Her brain was assailed with a mass of information in the icons that came up on the inside of the helmet.

She blinked again.

Her vital signs came up; she noted her pulse was racing but she could feel that.

She blinked.

A map.

It changed to the weather conditions; she'd blinked twice.

"Fek!" she exclaimed and two lizards who had been basking in the sun, on a nearby rock, scuttled away. She must have had the volume up really loud.

She blinked several more times before finally getting the map back and stopped, staring.

She tapped in the coordinates; it was easier than all the blinking.

Sabine had apologised, as it wasn't beskar but it get her through; she hadn't actually told her the truth about why she was here. Just that it was to do with Rex.

A map appeared with her location and where she needed to be.

Five clicks, my shebs.

She set off.


	62. Mandalore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Gregor end up on Mandalore and meet a lot of familiar faces.  
She hopes they have the answer she’s looking for.

Ana sat at the rear of the grubby Cantina in this godforsaken place called Keldabe on Mandalore. Two tubes had dropped her off and it had taken her three hours to walk here. This was so different to the half destroyed capital, that they had flown over; it could be on a different planet.

The plan was to wait for Gregor and he was late, probably on plan B. You always have to have a plan B, he said; she was trying to keep this beer going a little longer but was beginning to get distinctly funny looks from the barkeep. She swirled it around hoping it would at least froth up. No luck. She drained the glass, it still didn't taste any better for being warm and flat.

She went up to the bar and put her glass on it, asking for another one. There weren't many women in the bar but they all wore the distinctive Mandalorian armour, same as Ana had, although hers was probably a little more distinctive than most; Sabine should have toned the colours down.

Most had removed their ' bucyc' which was what she thought Rex and Sabine had called it. Her armour had been put together by Sabine, "Not Beskar", she had said; consequently it was much more colourful than many others. One or two younger people had commented on it; she just nodded, which seemed to work but at least it got her past the Stormtroopers.

There had been a lot of Stormtroopers milling about the town, so she took refuge in here as per the data crystal; Saw had said it a 'safe' place, now she wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

She still didn't know why Saw had sent her to this planet.

She was beginning to think he had just used her and this place would be of no use.

A futile attempt at an impossible dream.

She picked up her drink and the barkeep went back to polishing the glasses; she headed back to her table, watching where she walked, as her feet stuck to the floor. It was difficult to say exactly what the floor covering was; it could be stone floors, the place was old enough and the whole place could do with a deep clean but the dirt was probably centuries old.

Probably why you didn't get any Imperials in here; perhaps the dirt wasn't so bad afterall.

A man in green armour acknowledged her with a nod as she walked past him, she nodded, unsure if Mandalorians actually smiled. This lot didn't but they probably didn't have a lot to smile about given that they had been under Imperial rule since the Purge. She put her head down and headed quickly back to her seat.

She was becoming increasingly anxious about this whole thing. Then she heard a voice she recognised.

A clone voice.

Gregor?

He said he would com her when he was near.

Rex?

He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here. She looked up searching the bar. He wasn't there; she looked around more closely but still couldn't see him. Already worried, this made her feel worse. She heard that voice again. It definitely sounded more like Rex than Gregor but he was still nowhere to be seen. Now he was laughing; and she saw who was laughing. There was no bushy white beard but a clean shaven younger face but with Rex's voice.

That face!

It filled her vision. The eyes, she knew them. The nose, she knew it. The lips, she had felt them. They were all exactly like her husband's, except the hair. Dark hair streaked with grey. She knew he was a Clone but that one was much younger, slightly different. She could not take her eyes off him. She knew she shouldn't stare but …..Kriff! He looked at her and she looked down, the inevitable blush creeping up her neck to her face. She drank more beer and studied the glass, as if it were an ancient artefact. She tentatively looked back up.

He was gone.

She had a further niggling feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach, building on top of what was already there.

The bounty hunter Boba Fett.

Somebody had said he was a clone.

.

"Hey, Ner Vod. You have an admirer."

His drinking companion nodded in the direction of the corner. The mandalorian knew who was sitting there, years of being on a death list had made sure he scanned every person in every bar he entered and although Stormtroopers didn't normally come in here, the Imperials occasionally in their spies and they were due for a clampdown.

It didn't normally end well for the spy.

But he didn't think she was one; not glamorous enough but not nondescript enough.

The hair was a vivid red colour, with curls - you couldn't miss that and she filled out her armour nicely for an older female.

Interesting.

And Fi was right, she was definitely showing an interest in him. He drained his glass of the landlord's own Tihaar, distilled on the premises, relishing it's burn as it slipped down his throat. Still one of the best he thought, although Rav's was better. He looked over and their eyes met; she immediately looked down and blushed.

He chuckled.

"Well, Ner Vod, let's see what happens when I leave."

"Oya." came the reply.

Whilst she was looking away he rose and swiftly left the Cantina. If she was an Imperial spy, she was spectacularly bad at it and it would soon become interesting, if she took the bait and followed him.

He crossed the market, yes, the Imps were out in force today.

Fekking rebels causing problems.

He paused, at the edge of the market, looking back at the Cantina. She emerged, looking around; he paused long enough for her to spot him, he set off again heading, at a not too leisurely pace, for one of the many alleys leading to the river.

He'd gone.

There was still no sign of Gregor; she checked her comlink again but there was no message. Saw had said he would notify him. Going against that little voice of reason, in her head, telling her not to move but to wait, she downed her beer in several gulps and headed for the door. She exited the Cantina and luckily the visor on her helmet darkened to take account of the now bright sunlight. She looked around for him.

"Kriff! He had to wear the most common colour armour, didn't he?" Seeing the number of green and red armours dotted around, although she recognised it was one of the older designs, like Sabine's.

If it was beskar she could see why Sabine apologised; the work on it was beautiful compared to hers, despite Sabine's artwork.

Common sense told her to go back, wait for Gregor but if she had listened to her common sense, she wouldn't be with Rex.

.

Gregor finally pulled himself from his memories and picked up the message from Garrera;

"Fek!" he muttered. "Mandalore? In the middle of shabla Imperial space. What has she fekking got into now?"

He lowered himself into his cockpit chair, spliced a new transponder ID and lifted off.

Several hours later he landed; his transponder worked when he disappeared from the Imps screens merging with other ships. It would take them a while to work out what happened.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh." he giggled to himself. It had been a stressful few days but he could do this.

He touched down gently at the coordinates Saw had sent him at the time they had agreed. Ana had apparently succeeded in doing whatever the fek he needed and he looked much better for it; he had arranged for two tubes to land here with her and leave her.

He scanned the surrounding landscape; it was barren so you couldn't hide.

"Where the fek are you, Ana?"

He scanned further, "Oh kriff, Keldabe!"

He moved his ship to somewhere less conspicuous but couldn't get too close to the town and then set off to find Ana and extricate her from whatever trouble she was in.

"Fek! What I do for my brothers."

.

Once Ana had identified him, she followed the armour across the marketplace, he turned down an alley. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she followed him into the alley; it's stoney path meandered downwards towards the swollen river, which you could hear rushing by at the end of the alley. Half way down the alley, as she saw the end, she realised he was no longer there and she slowed to a stop; as soon as she did so, she felt her arms grabbed and pinned together, face firmly pushed up to the wall.

"Osik!"

"Now" a quiet Clones voice said, "I am going to turn you around and we are going to talk. No screaming or fighting me. I have no qualms about killing a woman. OK?"

She nodded and he turned her around still keeping hold of her; he was Rex's height and build but in the bar he looked younger. She couldn't tell now as he had the helmet on.

"Where are you?" This was Gregor's voice on their private channel.

"Near the river. Down an alley at the corner of the Market."

"Alone?"

"No."

"You OK."

She didn't have time to reply as she felt the seal on her helmet pop and the helmet pulled off her head.

The Mandalorian dropped her helmet and cocked his head slightly to one side, to look at her; he was a Clone, it was the same mannerism that Rex, Wolffe and Gregor used.

"So two questions: why are you following me and who were you just talking to?"

Before she could answer, she felt the Clone holding her tense up, as the barrel of Gregor's blaster pressed into his neck.

"She was talking to me." he paused, "but I'd also like to know, why we've ended up on Mandalore and you're following him?" he nodded at the other clone.

Ana looked between the both of them eyes flitting from helmeted face to helmeted face. "Just look at each other!"

Nobody moved.

"Gregor put your blaster down; he didn't hurt me." Gregor looked at her long and hard through his visor; she nodded, and he moved his blaster away, stepping back at the same time. The two men turned to face each other and popped their helmets.

"Fett!" Spat out Gregor and raised his blaster again. "No, Ner Vod, N12." Reassured the Mandalorian "but who are you? An original by the looks of it."

"CC-5576-39."

"Captain Gregor? I thought you died after Order 66."

Gregor let out a guffaw, "takes a lot to kill me, you should know that, Sergeant."

"Faked it, with some help I think." Commented the Clone.

"Nah, decommissioned. Empire said I was dini'la; it worked well, didn't it, Sargeant." He had realised who it was.

"Just A'den Skirata now and you were always dini'la."

Both men grasped each other's forearm in the Mandalorian greeting, leaving Ana totally bemused by what had just been discussed, it meant nothing to her.

"You're looking...well. So you found it?"

"Eventually."

The Mandalorian nodded at Ana and said,

"So who is this Gregor, it's not….?"

"No,….." Gregors face changed and was now full of sadness; Ana had seen glimpses of that before but he had never explained and she had never plucked up the courage to ask him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ner Vod."

Gregor nodded.

"Ana! Meet A'den Skirata formerly one of the Null Clone Commandos of the Grand Army of the Republic."

She held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, A'den".

He dropped his head to softly kiss the knuckles of her hand and continued to look directly at her with an intense stare. "Please to meet you Ana."

Ana blushed inside her bucyc.

.

Gregor and Ana stood helplessly to one side, while A'den paced up and down, while in a discussion with his base, his hand on his helmet at the side of his head.

"You're okay, both of you check out. Come on, I'll give you a lift."

They headed towards a dilapidated speeder.

"You're welcome to stay, word is there's a large number of Imps doing some intensive searches. An important prisoner was sprung by the Rebels and they're not happy." He arched his eyebrow at them and cocked his head on one side in a question.

"Nothing to do with us." Replied Gregor totally deadpan. A'den looked at them both before throwing back his head and letting a loud guffaw. He slapped Gregor across the back.

"If you say so. Come on, the speeder's over here if you're coming." Gregor looked at Ana, he knew he wanted to go with the Null, especially if the Stormies were about. It also meant that Sabine, Ezra and Kanan had succeeded.

She nodded.

"Gregor, we need to talk." A'den Skirata was serious now, "You know what about."

It was where she wanted to go and needed to go; the Intel on the disc had indicated that was where she should be. Where all the clones should be.

She wasn't sure how Saw knew this and if the codeword he had provided would work; she could only try.

"Su'cuy Gar." a new voice joined them, followed by the mandalorian that A'den had been drinking with.

"Fi, meet former Commando Captain Gregor and Ana,"

"Heard a lot about you back in the day; good to see you're still alive and to finally meet the man behind the legend."

"Buir will be glad to see you but we have to take some precautions" and he handed them a blindfold each. They put them on and found the blindfold tightened itself; Ana winced, as it tightened around her head. A'den moved off gently at first but within a few minutes the speed increased dramatically.

She heard Gregor talk to A'den, most of the time in Mandalorian, even though it had been a long time since he had spoken it at length, the phrases and words were coming to him more easily as the journey went on. Ana could pick out the odd word but eventually gave up and retreated into herself.

She was tired, after the operation, flight and tension from waiting in the bar, no she was exhausted, finally dropping off to sleep.

.

"So ner vod, if Red isn't with you, what's she doing here?"

"Red?"

"The hair."

"She's Rex's woman."

"Rex, not **the** Captain Rex."

"The one and only. I was in a bad way Ner Vod. Sometimes I didn't even know where I was."

"Did you ever find her?"

"No...the Empire got there first."

"Ni ceta!"

They both paused for a few seconds and murmured some words.

"Rex came for me the first time and we kept tabs on each other."

"Fek! We got him pegged the same as Cody; so far up the Jetii shebs...don't get me wrong a superb soldier but..."

"He didn't execute Order 66."

"What? We thought you later ones had the chips."

"We did, mine didn't work because of my head injury. Rex had his removed. He knew that they did something to us but when he raised a grievance...it was buried by you know who."

"We heard he died in the crash on that moon...after the Siege."

"Nah, managed to escape; more lives than a Lothcat, that man."

"So, just the two of you?"

"No. Rex found one of his men, Jesse, then me and finally Wolffe."

"Commander Fekking Wolffe, well, well."

"Now, he was in a bad way."

"So...now the main question. How did you know about us up here."

Gregor nodded to Ana in the back seat;

"Ana got some intel from Saw Garrera."

"Ah." was all the Null said.

.

The speeder slowed down, finally coming to a stop and Ana heard Gregor's voice,

"Ana, wake up we're there."

She felt his hand gently pushing her shoulder and finally forced her eyes open; the blindfold had been removed. She rose stiffly to get out of the speeder and Gregor helped her; she still wasn't used to moving around in the armour. Putting a protective arm around her, she walked with him following A'den. They hadn't gotten far before a short, wiry, white haired man came out from the undergrowth.

"Well, well, Captain, long time no see."

He held out his hand in the Mandalorian greeting that Ana knew they all used.

"Welcome to Kyrimorut, Good to see you're still alive, Ner Vod."

They clasped hands on forearms and he turned his icy blue eyes towards Ana.

"And this is?"

Gregor moved next to Ana, saying "this is Ana Sant…...Ana meet Kal Skirata, all around bad guy and former training Sergeant on Kamino, in the Cuy'dar Val."

Ana stuck out her hand to shake his and he smiled, this time the smile went to his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you." He shook her hand and looked at Gregor, who shook his head.

"Pleased to meet you too."

She was now totally out of her depth and not understanding most of what was said.

"Come in. You've both been cleared, so I'll introduce you to the family."

Ana's eyes were flicking everywhere and everywhere she saw clones who looked about forty, some slightly older and the children and women her age. Her heart was pounding.

This has to be the place.

They followed Kal into the main house which was large, comfortable and homely, and lived in. Several children came rushing past them playing some sort of game with toy blasters.

"Careful A'dike! Mind the guests, don't knock them over."

"Ok, Ba'buir."

They chorused and rushed off, Ana couldn't help but smile at that, she knew what Ba'buir meant: grandfather.

He directed them to a large sofa and within seconds a short, older woman brought a strong cup of Caf, just as Ana liked it.

Kal grabbed her by the waist to stop her disappearing; "My wife, Ny."

She smiled, "Its good to see you, we'll talk again but I think Kal needs to ...explain a few things."


	63. Mandalore II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex returns to base to find Gregor and Ana missing. Maya shares some information with him

**Chapter Sixty Three**

The old freighter landed gently in the main hanger at Yavin; Captain Rex rolled his right shoulder. It was stiffening up again. Perhaps a massage from Ana, he thought.

He walked down the ramp.

Kriff! he never ever thought he would live to this age and then find someone like her. From the sands of Geonosis, the fields of Saleucami and forests of Umbara; he had seen them all but it was nothing compared to seeing the red hair and green eyes of Ana after a mission. She was always in the hangar, nothing conspicuous, just there, to make sure he was back safe, before he went to his debriefing.

He looked around.

"Where the Fek is she?"

He headed for the Med bay, surely she was there.

"Wedge! Have you seen Ana?"

"Sorry Rex. Been on a mission just got back."

He was getting worried now. Everyone he asked gave the same answer, no one had seen her for several days; she'd taken some personal time, Doctor Arrmed had said. It wasn't as if it they were enlisted. He'd check if Gregor and Wolffe were around, perhaps they knew.

"Rex! Good to see you Ner Vod, any news of Jesse?"

Wolffe was working on some logistics as usual.

"Not recently," he looked around the room as if she could be there.

"Have you seen Ana?"

"No."

Rex thought Wolffe tensed slightly but he sometimes did that. He hoped it wouldn't spiral, he'd been fairly stable recently.

"She wasn't here when I came back, Gregor's gone too." He paused. "I thought that they were with you."

"No, been with Specforces."

"Phoenix squadron are all out."

"I'll check with Fel; he may know." He headed towards the makeshift bar becoming increasingly worried about his wife and the brother who appeared to have gone missing.

Walking across the hanger, he could hear the mechanics arguing over one of the older craft they were working on. It was familiar refrain.

Above the hubbub, he heard a familiar voice shouting for him, Maya; she must have finished her first tranche of training, either that or dropped out. She may know where Ana is; he turned and waited for her.

"Hey Rex!"

She'd grown; he swore she had put on two inches and looked sturdier. He knew she had been training hard. Barrell had told him; he'd been keeping an eye on her for him …and Ana; Ana worried about her.

"I need to talk to you, urgently."

Rex thought she was going to say that she'd had enough; she wasn't going to continue her training even though she had been doing well. She had more heart than some of the others, Barrell had said.

"Go on." He stood, hands on hips; he really needed to find Ana he was getting worried now.

"Where's Ana?" Maya wanted to talk to both of them; what she had to say would affect both of them.

"I don't know."

"I wanted to talk to Ana but she left with Gregor; I thought they'd be back by now."

"When did they leave?"

"A few days ago."

"Where?"

"Not sure, but I think she was going to see Garrera."

"Saw?"

"That's what I heard."

"Why would she want to see him?"

Maya paused, not sure if Rex was actually talking to her

"I don't know."

Rex rubbed his beard, it was shaggy and needed a trim.

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard."

"Overheard who?

"Ana."

"What the Haran have they got into. Both should know better." He muttered to himself; at that moment his stomach growled.

"Let's get some rations and I'll have a think."

"I still need to talk to you but Ana will need to know." She looked around."It's really personal."

"Let's find somewhere reasonably private, and get some rations." His stomach growled again.

The Mess Hall was empty for once and didn't really have many rations; Rex picked a bit of everything, he'd had worse.

Rex downed a Caf almost immediately and started on his ration pack, even after all these years he still needed the extra calories and he felt the lack of them quicker now. He'd noticed that more since he joined the rebellion. He looked over at Maya, she looked unusually nervous. He stopped eating.

"Maya, you wanted to say something?"

She wiped a hand across her mouth and looked anywhere but at Rex.

"Is there a problem with your training, or" he daren't ask this, "with Ana?"

"No. The training's great, Barrell's great."

"Good." He ate some more food, his stomach was finally relaxing.

"Is it about Ana?"

"Not really."

He was getting a little impatient, as it was she that requested to talk to him. "Maya, just tell me."

Maya took a deep breath, it was now or never; she had all the dates. She'd conned one of the Doctors to do a DNA test and compare. He couldn't really deny it. But she had wanted Ana to be there as the voice of reason.

"I'm your daughter."

The clatter of his eating utensils hitting the table resounded through the Mess Hall; he lost control of his fingers. His mind went blank, then he remembered, she came from Batonn.

"I'm sorry Maya, but I can't be your father. I've never been to Batonn."

She was expecting this.

"I wasn't born on Batonn; my mother moved there just after I was born."

Rex swallowed; he couldn't remember much of what happened after a Order 66. He spent time with Garrera, still suffering from the after effects of the chip. Once it kicked in, it lingered, even though Ahsoka had removed it, its after effects were still there. Wolffe was even more affected sometimes.

Rex had had blackouts and periods of amnesia; it was only after it settled down and he settled down did he feel reasonably normal. He knew he had been with some women but apart from the Twi'lek, he couldn't remember who. And how do you tell someone who thinks that you're their father that you cannot even remember their Mother.

"Where were you born?"

"Bracca."

_Yes he'd been there._

Maya handed him the DNA results.

"There were millions of clones."

"Not blonde ones."

"There were more than one of us with that genetic trait."

"Not blonde ones who said their name was Rex."

He wasn't sure how he felt about this; an almost fully grown daughter. This was something he had never even contemplated. Maya saved him;

"Look, you're worried about Ana and I know this is a shock. Let's find her first and then we can all discuss this."

Rex reluctantly agreed.

Maya hoped Ana being there would help.

.

Kal settled back in his chair and was soon joined by a slim man who looked to be in his forties like the clones and a young man who looked like a clone but wasn't, she knew that much. He was too young and his colouring and facial features were slightly different.

"Kad, come and meet the guests."

"My grandson." He explained proudly.

A plate of dark fruit cake was placed on the table.

"Sucuy'gar."

The young man was polite to them, and then he said something to his grand father, which Ana couldn't understand as he spoke the Mandoa so quickly.

"Basic, Kad; not all our guests are fully fluent."

"We shouldn't get involved in the Rebellion, we need to sort out Mandalore first."

"I agree but I don't think that's why they're here."

"Not all clones were like your sons, Kal; a lot just went onto to become Stormtroopers, and look what they did, here on Mandalore."

"We didn't son." Gregor butted in, "but now we've made a choice, our own choice of who we fight for and it's not the Empire."

The young man stormed out, followed by the older man; "I'll talk to him Buir, Darman's on a job."

Kal nodded.

Kal spoke basic to them but most of the others still used Mandoa; it was confusing for Ana and all she wanted to know about was, the 'Cure'; they obviously had it and used it. She let the old man talk; there was no way she was going to jeopardise it by being impatient and rude.

He explained that they had only been back here a few years, after they'd had to bug out following an attack by, Kyr'tsad - Death Watch. Ana was non the wiser but they didn't sound good.

"What are Death watch?" She had to ask, to at least try and understand.

Kal sighed, not unkindly.

"They're a faction that's dedicated, or were, to bringing back the time when Mandalore was a player in the Galaxy. It was a bad idea then and it's a worse one now." He paused, "Gar Saxon is playing a dangerous game with the Empire; it won't end well for anyone."

The Skirata Clan, that mish mash of Mandalorians, Jedi, clones and ordinary people had been fighting for the right to live their lives how they wanted and for as long as they wanted since the end of the Republic. Ana was amazed at what they had been through. What they had survived and who they had lost. She could tell that Kal was still affected by that and she could not believe he was Eighty, or thereabouts.

Kal still did not mention any cure; Saw was adamant that this was where a large number of clones had gone to just after the fall of the Republic, and then they disappeared back into the Galaxy. He had seen a number of clones who hadn't aged anything like Rex, Wolffe, Jesse and Gregor, and he knew what clones looked like from his time with Rex.

Any interesting bit of information Saw squirrelled away, whether it was unusual traffic movements, out of the way freight transports or interesting people.

Mandalore had a number of these; a steady supply of well trained independent minded mercenaries, an independent streak and Beskar. The Empire was still interested in Beskar and was that interest that had alerted Saw. Beskar could deflect light sabers and was exceptionally strong; it fit in with Saw's theory that the Empire was building some kind of super weapon.

There was certainly a family of sorts here, made up of clones, who had obviously not aged like Rex, Wolffe, Jesse and Gregor but why was never mentioned. She had the feeling they were being tested.

She had to pass that test.

Ana wanted to help in the kitchen but all she seemed to do was get in the way; they had a strict order of getting things done, in a certain way.

"Too many cooks…" muttered one of the women; she wasn't sure who, so she excused herself. Gregor had disappeared with Prudii, talking over old times they said. Ana was not sure what exactly that meant for Gregor, as he had seemed subdued in the few minutes they had spent together since that got to Mandalore.

She was fascinated by the place but not sure if this place was representative of the whole of Mandalore; she thought not. Rex had described parts when he very occasionally talked about the Siege of Mandalore but she knew that was a very emotional subject for him. So she sat outside, on a bench, next to the lake. This place reminded her so much of Seelos; the Roba, Nuna and there were even some fields had been cultivated and they were reclaiming some that had been devastated by the war, so much so that it could not sustain plants. They had done a small field already. The next farm was also occupied by clones and their families; they were doing the reclaiming.

As she sat there, she realised there was no evidence of the rebellion, or the Empire; it looked like these people had avoided both and she wasn't sure what she thought of that.

"Ana, would you like a tour?" The question, from A'den, made her start, it had been so quiet and she had not heard him approach.

"Yes. That would be lovely." she rose to go with him.

They strolled around the compound; it was more like a fort than a family home, which certainly conformed to the older Mandalorian ideal, rather than the pacifists that prevailed during the Clone Wars.

"Have you always lived here, all of you, together?"

She wondered if there were other settlements of Mandalorians, just like this, big families. It appealed to her.

"Since the end of the War, apart from the few years when we were nomads, avoiding death Watch; but then it became safer to return. It felt right."

A'den took her arm gently and guided her around the outbuildings; it reminded her of Seelos, so much that she felt a lump in her throat.

"We aim to be self sufficient; it helps if you don't have keep getting in supplies." She could smell the odour of Nuna and wrinkled her nose; she had forgotten how pungent it was. She walked over to the run and watched them, running around in circles. They really were stupid animals but she smiled, as it brought back some good memories.

"I had a small holding on Seelos, a few Roba, Nuna and grew my own fruit and veg; it was therapeutic." She didn't know why she told him that and added the last part

"From what?"

"Sorry." Ana had been lost in her memories.

"Therapy from what?"

"A bad marriage."

"Ah."

He guided them along the banks of a large lake, as he pointed out the fields they hadreclaimed, "We'll be eating beans for a long time."

"It's a good crop to put nitrogen back in the soil."

"That's exactly what Levet said."

A gaggle of children ran around them with fishing nets.

"Will they catch anything?"

"A few tiddlers."

Ana smiled; "So which one is yours?"

"None." a sad smile flickered across his lips.

"I lost my wife and son, when Death Watch attacked."

Ana was so embarrassed she turned bright red, "Oh, I am so sorry, I never thought, please forgive me."

A'den looked across the lake, "She loved tending the chickens and worked on the farm with Levet, wasn't much of a cook though."

He let out a long sigh.

"I still miss them."

"You will, always." Ana had put her hand on his arm, in support.

"You remind me a lot of her, except the hair. She didn't have red hair."

He took her arm again; "Let's have a walk to Levet's, he can explain better and you can tell me all about Rex. How you two met, everything."

The walk, or rather stroll to Levet's and the look around the farm took several hours; Ana was amazed at the progress they had made in reclaiming the land and even more impressed that seventeen years ago most of them had never even held farm implement and were more used to carrying blasters. They also had family with children running around. It didn't normally bother her but seeing all these children was finally getting to her.

"Are you okay? You look….."

"I'm fine." She realised then that her wanting children had not gone away and probably never would but she would just have to accept it.

"I never asked, do you have children?"

"No, I can't….and Rex is enough."

He laughed, "I can imagine."

Finally they reached the farm which to Ana's looked perfect, well organised and they even had time to grow flowers in front of the house.

They had a shot of a fiery drink brewed by a woman who turned out to be Kal's daughter; although looking at her Ana should have guessed; the same eyes. It was to warm them for the walk back joked A'den, it was getting cold, as the sun dropped in the sky, leaving a fiery red trail in its wake.

It was almost dark, by the time they had returned to Kyrimorut, the name of the homestead that this family…..clan, lived in and she had enjoyed his company. He was easy to talk to.

By the time they returned to the homestead, the evening meal was almost on the table and Gregor looked as if he was ready to devour everything that was on the table. He was talking to another clone…."yeah, she makes the best fruit bread you have ever tasted."

He turned to see Ana returning with A'den, "Enjoy your walk?"

She realised now she had been distracted, or interrogated, she wasn't sure which. But at that point the food came in and everyone sat down. She was placed between A'den and Gregor.

"Haili cetare!" Kal declared and the dishes were soon being passed around the table.

Gregor leaned across to Ana, "They fekking found it. Found the way to stop the accelerated ageing. That's why you came here isn't it?"

Ana nodded.

"For Rex, for us?"

Ana nodded, tears burned her eyes but she couldn't let go yet. She couldn't actually believe it; but the evidence was sitting around the table with her.

"Will they share it?" She whispered back.

"Gregor nodded, "I've already commed Rex and Wolffe; he's on his way. I'll meet him just outside of Keldabe day after tomorrow."

Ana nodded she couldn't say anything and absently put some food on her plate.

.

Maya was still with him after he finished speaking to Gregor; he put down the comlink, his mind whirling of the possibilities. The conversation had been short and to the point. He and Ana were on Mandalore, Ana was safe. Saw had been involved and they needed him and Wolffe there, and Jesse at some point.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, it'll be dangerous."

"Family should stick together."

"What?"

"You're the only family I have, Rex, and you said that we would talk, when we found Ana. So let's go find her."

Maya slung her bag over her shoulder, "Where are we going?"

"Mandalore!"


	64. Mandalore III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex makes the journey to Mandalore, the last place he wanted to go. There were too many memories. Ana likes it there.
> 
> “I think it's a load of Osik and Gregor's finally lost it. And Ana's been caught up in it with Saw." He would never forgive Saw for using her, for whatever reason.
> 
> "So we're going to Mandalore then." There was no question in that just a statement of fact.

"Good Morning, Ana." A'den was there to meet her and he was taking her to Levet's again; she was helping with some of the beans they were growing. It was a warm sunny day; she didn't think it could get this warm on Mandalore but it obviously could and she had borrowed a thin dress and boots from Laseema.

"I like the dress; it looks good on you." Commented A'den, as he took in the way the thin cotton dress, with a flower pattern, skimmed her figure. She was a good looking woman; Rex was a lucky man.

Ana blushed she wasn't used to receiving compliments; Rex had not said anything like that to her recently but he didn't need to, she reminded herself.

Apparently it was going to be 98% sunshine today, with a little cloud and a gentle breeze, according to Jaing and he had a 99.9% accuracy rate; she didn't need any thick clothes. The boots were black and sturdy just to be on the safe side but at odds with the dress. He looked down at the boots and raised an eyebrow.

"Not a matching ensemble, then."

"It didn't know it was a fashion show." She retorted. A'den snorted; she could probably hold her own with Rex as well. It made sense.

They headed off to Levet's, by speeder this time.

Levet, met them, Ana had soon realised that most of the men on the farm were clones but they all looked slightly different. If you saw a few of them together you would just say they were brothers in the normal sense of the word. Ana felt safe here, comfortable and relaxed, even though she had been here less than 72 hours. It was a feeling she had not had in a long time.

She could get used to it.

She just wished Rex was here.

"Good to see you again, Ana. It's good to have some help." His wife, Maree, joined him handing Ana a Caf.

"I'm happy to be able to."

"It's good that you're helping, I don't think I could bend down without tipping over." She laughed patting her stomach, she looked about eight months, so it would be better that she didn't do a lot of bending.

"Our third, so hopefully it will be fast this time."

"So, I've come dressed to help. What can I do?" She looked at both of them hopefully. She felt that she had to be busy; waiting for Rex was driving her mad. She'd needed to do something, anything to get her mind onto something else.

"Weeding, harvesting, anything." She took another sip of the Caf.

"We don't normally expect visitors to work." Maree stated.

"I'm offering; it feels more like a holiday. I'm usually stuck in a med bay 24/7."

Ana had to admit she was actually looking forward to this, to losing herself in the monotony of harvesting a crop or weeding. Something where she didn't have competing thoughts raging through her brain.

"Finish your Caf and we'll start on the top field." Levet ordered.

"Sir, yessir." She heard a clone voice reply and a few sniggers followed it. She looked at Levet, he didn't seem unpleased by the comment, in fact he was smiling as his wife leaned up to kiss him.

"They're never going to let you forget." She told him gently.

"I know." He replied, absently rubbed her tummy.

Ana turned away, as she felt she was intruding and that sadness hit her again; she could not understand why after all this time, she still felt the loss but then she realised what day it was. They were all indelibly etched in her memories.

She pushed the thought away; she had hoped, she had moved away from living in the past but it never let her.

"Ready?"

A'den held his hand out for the empty mug.

"Yeah. Let's go. What are we pulling?"

"You'll need to ask Levet that. I'm a bounty hunter, not a farmer."

"Ooooh, we are honoured." She heard a clone voice ring out ahead, " an ARC pulling weeds."

A'den laughed and they set off, after guiding her through the gate. Other than the devastated landscape in the distance this would be a perfect day. The sun was out, but not too hot as a gentle breeze wafted along. The fields that they passed looked verdant with healthy plants and all she was waiting for was Rex and Wolffe to return with Gregor and they could get the 'cure.'

It had all been worth it.

Ana was allocated her furrow; she bent down and yanked the first weed out; it felt good. She had always found it cathartic to destroy weeds.

By lunchtime her back and legs were aching and she knew her hands were wrinkled inside the protective gloves that they had handed out to everyone. She had forgotten how hard this work was and the ground here was baked like durocrete; sometimes she had to really dig deep with a fork to get the weeds up by the roots. So hard that it jarred your wrist. Some, if not pulled, would soon overwhelm the beans.

As they worked, A'den gave her a lecture on the plants and wildlife of Mandalore, or what was left of it. Apparently there were some weeds that had mutated following the devastation and when they grew on their reclaimed land they were dangerous. Difficult to pull up and gave nasty acidic burns, if the sap touched the skin, and if they got into the blood stream…..he never finished that.

_Who would have thought that a Clone soldier, slash bounty hunter could be so knowledgable._

Ana hadn't seen any yet and she hadn't heard any one shout out, Levet said they should do so, as they would take specific precautions against them and they had a protocol for dealing with them. She had been shown the ones to look out for and if she wasn't sure she was to ask. The boots were a necessity as were the gloves and she was glad she had them now.

"Okay let's break for lunch."

This was Levet, and Maree had brought some baskets up, full of food, helped by several children who were carrying the drinks.

Ana couldn't disagree, her stomach was growling and her throat was dry now, even with the water she had drunk.

Fold out chairs were placed out; there was Caf and water bottles first. Ana peeled off her gloves and put them to one side and dropped onto a chair. She was tired, as she was no longer used to this kind of work. But she had a smile on her face.

A'den sat on a chair next to her and handed over a box full of various finger foods and a bottle of chilled blue milk. She needed that because she thought that she liked spicy but what she ate nearly took the roof of her mouth off. She had to take some blue milk to tone it down. She watched the children run around with their parents, all the clones seemed to take a hand in looking after them.

Her mind wandered, wondering where Rex was.

"You Okay Ana?" A'den's voice broke into her maudlin thoughts.

She blinked quickly, "Yeah, just not used to this work anymore." She took another drink of the chilled blue milk.

After a well earned rest they returned to the task in hand; she was again thankful for the diversion, as it stopped her thinking too much about Rex. She returned to the furrow that she was weeding.

They were getting near the edge of the field; she stood up to stretch her back and could see the unreclaimed land ahead. It looked as if it would never support life but Levet and the other clones were having a good go at reclaiming it.

"Why aren't machines or droids used for this?" She asked, not that she was averse to the work but it would be much quicker.

"We had just invested in some when Death Watch attacked and we had to bug out. By the time we returned the land we had reclaimed had to be done again. Droids need charging up and until we had a reliable energy supply, it wasn't worth it."

A'den grunted as he attacked another weed.

"There is no quick way with this. We can't terraform it and live here at the same time, it's too dangerous." He stretched his back again.

"Having problems Sergeant?" A clone voice rang out.

A'den replied with a well known gesture and Ana heard some sniggers from along the line.

"I apologise for that, Ana. I forgot myself."

"I've seen and heard worse."

"The Imperials didn't bother us when we came back; they had more important people to chase down. It's easier to keep under the radar here. Out there you're liable to be checked at any time."

"Yes, I know."

"Come on you two stop slacking." Another voice rang out. A'den laughed and bent back down to weed his patch. Ana followed him.

This part of the field had a patch of particularly pernicious weeds and she felt the thorns scratch as she pulled and without thinking she attempted to pull the next one up.

That was a bad mistake.

The sap made contact with her skin, the pain was indescribable and she couldn't help but scream out in agony.

A'den was there in a second, the rest of the weeders stopped and the call went out for the med kit; Levet looked at the weed she had pulled.

"Fek!" He said quietly.

A'den lead her to the side; her hand felt as if it was going to explode. A clone with the medikit came immediately; she couldn't ever remember pain like it.

He jabbed her in the neck.

"Pain meds." He explained, as he cut off the glove. He hissed, A'den kept her face turned away from it. She couldn't feel anything but the pain.

"There. You need to get her to Mij asap; I'll com him. He'll be ready, he knows we are out weeding."

.

The journey back to the compound was quick but Ana could not remember any of it. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the bastions medical unit, with a pounding headache and an older man with a spectacularly broken nose was holding her hand.

"Ah, you're back with us, good. It's a nasty toxin in that plant. Fekking imperial scientists."

He carefully wrapped her hand in a Bacta bandage; "You'll need to keep it elevated and covered for the next few days. So you're not going anywhere. I've given you the antidote, hopefully all you'll have will be the headache from haran."

He patted her hand at that point.

"I understand someone will be here very soon." he had turned back to his bench.

_Rex_.

"In fact that sounds like the speeder now."

She hadn't realised it but A'den was still there.

"Come on I know you want to meet him."

She slipped off the gurney and hit the floor cursing as her injured hand broke her fall. A'den was there to help her and Mij couldn't help but notice how attentive he was. He shook his head, the lad had never been the same since he lost his wife.

A'den helped her up and assisted her to walk to the speeder, his arm around her waist; she was oblivious to it, just eager to greet her husband. Although he was holding her she pulled against him and pushed open the door. Part of her was apprehensive, she'd done this without Rex's knowledge and he didn't look happy now.

_And Maya, what was she doing here?_

"Rex!" She waved with her good hand; she hadn't noticed but A'den was holding her up. Rex looked up. There was no smile on his face, no welcome.

She hesitated.

The day was ending and the sun was dropping fast; there'd be no more weeding today and none at all for Ana, not until her hand had healed, if she was here that long. A'den would miss her but he knew that she only had eyes for another man; the one with his face but older. He watched. Rex really did look old, a man in his fifties who had had a hard life and he didn't look pleased to be here.

.

The call from Gregor has come out of the blue just after his discussion with Maya; Rex thought he had finally cracked and couldn't believe what he was telling him.

"So Ner Vod, what do you think?" Wolffe had found them; he had had the same call from Gregor.

"I think it's a load of Osik and Gregor's finally lost it. And Ana's been caught up in it with Saw." He would never forgive Saw for using her, for whatever reason.

"So we're going to Mandalore then." There was no question in that just a statement of fact. He nodded towards Maya.

"Yes and she's coming with us. Ana and I need to talk." He moved off, "We'll need to get them off Mandalore, it's in the middle of a civil war now. Could be anything, Imperial trap, either party in the civil war…." His mind was going through all the possible permutations. "I'll speak to the General let them know what's happening."

Wolffe nodded again towards Maya.

"I'll explain later."

.

Gregor was excited about this; this potential 'cure' of their ageing and the Clones there. He was there at the coordinates when they landed. Maya had stayed out of all the discussions on the flight; it wasn't anything to do with her.

Gregor grabbed their bags and loaded them onto the speeder. He would be met by Jaing at a half way point. Rex looked around at the desolate landscape. It hadn't changed much since he was last here on the worst day of his life.

"Are you sure about this?" Rex had a bad feeling about all of it.

"They could be Imperial clones."

"Skirata's with them. All the Nulls are based here and a couple of RC squads. I knew them Rex. They were my Vode. I grew up and trained with them."

"Hrumph!" Was Rex's response.

Maya was very quiet; she was watching the three clones closely. She had never been with all three of them together.

"Skirata was always…playing another game." Commented Wolffe. "The RC's were always separate and apart from us."

"I….was with them, I…..know them." Gregor stood up for his brothers.

"All I'm saying is that we take it steady; get all the info and then decide."

"I'm doing it." Declared Gregor.

.

Ana was here, with these clones; he knew who they were. They had been ARC's and Clone Commando's just like Gregor. But they were young. They hadn't aged as much as he had.

Gregor had explained it all to him and Maya; she had overheard.

Ana had done all this behind his back; that part niggled him. She didn't even ask him and she had been keeping secrets from him. He thought they had agreed not to have any secrets and yet she worked with Saw.

_Saw of all people. _ _Without even telling me._

He clenched and unclenched his right fist as he walked towards her. He was angry.

"Rex….."

He felt her arm go around him but he couldn't reciprocate.

He had seen who she was with, the stranger with his face, a younger version of him, with his arm around her waist, his wife's waist.

His wife.

"Agh…." He realised she winced as she touched him; his anger dissipated, a little, but he had a lot of questions. He let her hand drop from him.

"Your Riduur, pulled up the wrong weed. A legacy of the Empire and the war. We have some nasty plants here now, the only ones that can grow anyway." The clone smiled. "Come on in have a drink and some food, you probably need some.."

He gestured to the door; Gregor and Wolffe headed through it.

"Ana are you alright?" A'den enquired. "You look a bit pale come on inside, sit down." She followed him, as Rex realised he should be doing that but he followed behind, anger preventing him from being the husband, he knew he should be.

.

The Mandalorian Doctor with the broken nose looked familiar to him; he had never had any dealings with him personally but then he remembered his name. Mij Gilamar, Rex had seen him around on Kamino, years ago, together with Fett and a few other Mandalorians; not the pacifists and not Death Watch, something in between. It was where he got his heritage.

_It figures._

Ana gingerly sat down.

Just as he was going to her, a voice rang out, "Well, hello Commander Rex, it's good to finally meet you."

He knew the voice; someone else from way back. He didn't really want these memories, returning to Mandalore was bad enough.

"It's Captain, I was demoted under Order 66."

"Ah yes. We know."

"You know?"

"We found out about the crash, after we had been here a few months and when it became….a little quieter, we had a look see. Downloaded some info from the HUDs. We still had the Republic Codes and some Imperial ones. There was only one survivor apart from you, it appears."

Rex gritted his teeth, "I know, I found him later."

"It was a risk...burying them all, like that."

"They deserved something."

Kal didn't tell him they had disguised the burial site, as it was obvious there had been more survivors. But they had pieced together who had perished and their birth numbers were on his own memorial. If he was here long enough he would show him.

"Well you're here now lad and Qail can get you sorted."

Rex thought it incongruous that the man standing in front of him was calling him 'lad', when they both looked old.

Kal slapped him across the shoulder, "I'll leave you with your riduur; you've got a lot to think about."

Rex watched him as he returned to the house, while Rex headed back to Ana whose hand was being examined by the Doctor and the clone, who Rex now knew to be one of the Null ARC's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riduur - spouse.


	65. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a highly advanced form of gene therapy but looking around it obviously worked; there were the largest number of younger looking clones, other than the children, she had ever seen.
> 
> "I'll be honest we have never used this on older clones. We don't really know what the outcome will be."
> 
> "So it may not work on us?"
> 
> The Doctor nodded.
> 
> "It's a risk. There will be reactions, some unpleasant but not dangerous…"
> 
> "Except we're older, so there's no guarantee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and all the kudos and comments.

Rex and Ana listened intently to the slim older woman, detailing the exact procedure that he would follow. Rex asked for it to be explained fully and alone. Gregor and Wolffe had already been to see her, made their decisions and started the treatment.

Ovolot Qail Uthan who had been a renowned separatist geneticist, during the time of the Republic, was very thorough; at one time, she had been imprisoned in a maximum security Republic Prison by the Emperor, who had been Chancellor, as she had been working for the Separatists.

Luckily for her Kal Skirata had decided she would be of more use to him and he 'sprang' her, to quote her husband, who looked more like a bare knuckle fighter than a Doctor. It appeared Kal was right and she identified the cure for accelerated ageing and implemented it amongst the Skirata Clan. They and a few more had all used the treatment and consequently looked like younger versions of Rex. Ana was amazed by the intricacies of the 'Cure'; it involved several injections of viruses that then had the gene alteration piggybacked into the clones' systems.

That was the simple version. To fully understand it you had to be a geneticist; Mereel was the nearest one other than Doctor Uthan who came anywhere near understanding it.

It was a highly advanced form of gene therapy but looking around it obviously worked; there were the largest number of younger looking clones, other than the children, she had ever seen.

"I'll be honest we have never used this on older clones. We don't really know what the outcome will be."

"So it may not work on us?"

The Doctor nodded.

"It's a risk. There will be reactions, some unpleasant but not dangerous…"

"Except we're older, so there's no guarantee."

"You're all healthy, with no underlying health problems but...No. There's no guarantee exactly what I told your brothers."

He felt Ana lean into him; it was her way of supporting him without saying anything. He knew she was still hurting from their argument.

"I've decided." He directed his words to the Doctor but squeezed Ana's hands and held them tight, although she didn't respond; this was something else that he had never imagined he would do. "I'll do it."

She had him at risk; he had always been a risk taker, where his own half life was involved.

Gregor and Wolffe probably decided at the same point; none of them backed down from a fight.

The Doctor watched the couple sitting in front of her.

"We start you tomorrow."

.

"Ana?" Rex held onto her hand so she couldn't pull away.

"We need to talk." he sounded like her now.

The bench creaked as they sat on it; it looked as if it had been there since before the house, fashioned out of tree stumps, with worn planks laid on them.

Ana was tense as he put his arm around her; he wanted to clear the air with her before he started the treatment. She had still showed her support but was quiet, distant. He knew she was still upset. He had been angry with her and she reacted, she didn't have red hair for nothing; he had thrown an accusation at her because he was hurting.

It was no excuse.

He had no basis for it.

It was irrational.

Ana had done all this for him; put herself in harms way for him but she had not told him and as a reward, he questioned her loyalty to him.

He should have dealt with it differently.

§

"_Inside now."_

_He saw the confusion in her face as she followed him inside._

"_What the Fek is this all about?"_

_His words blasted out._

"_I…"_

"_You betrayed us with Saw."_

"_No, it wasn't like that. We had an agreement."_

"_Some Fekking agreement."_

"_I didn't betray you, I couldn't, or my friends."_

"_So what did you give him?"_

"_He left the droid…. at Yavin…..for Mon Mothma."_

"_What else?"_

"_He left messages."_

"_And?"_

_He was towering over her intimidating, and he knew it._

"_I asked him to find out if anyone was working on ageing cures, anything to do with stopping ageing; he knew it was for you."_

"_There's more."_

"_He needed an operation; I did that for him.."_

"_Yeah, Gregor filled me in on that."_

"_Why is Maya here?"_

"_We're not talking about Maya; it's about you."_

"_I…. did it for you."_

"_Did you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I saw the Commando, with his hands all over you; is that what you want….a younger version?"_

_His face stung from the slap; he hadn't seen that coming._

"_Fek you Rex."_

_He watched as she ran out of the house._

_He waited for her to _ _come to bed but she didn't. She was there at breakfast.  
_

_§_

He had made a mistake; he looked her in the eyes.

He should be man enough to make this apology.

She deserved that at least.

"Ana, I'm sorry about last night."

"Are you, are you really?"

He deserved that.

"Yes. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"No, you shouldn't."

"How's your hand?"

"Getting better."

"The Commando?"

"A'den."

"A'den?"

"I've only been here a couple of days; he's just been showing me around. Explaining things. Nothing more. I don't want anymore."

It was the most she had said to him since he came here. The most he allowed.

"Last night?"

"I stayed at Levet's. The farm, a few miles away."

"Ana…."

"How could you even think that I ….." Ana swallowed and took a deep breath; she was still hurting. "You never said why Maya was here."

It was Rex's turn to take a breath; he wasn't sure how she would react.

"She thinks I'm her Father."

Ana looked away. "And I thought she was my friend. Now I feel like a fool."

"I'm sure she values your friendship."

"Yeah."

Ana turned back to him.

"Are you her father?"

"I don't know. The DNA says possibly but all clones have the same DNA."

"What about the blonde mutation?"

"There were a few of us with blonde hair."

"The Doctor could test for which gene causes it."

"I'm sorry Ana; I shouldn't have doubted you." He reached out; he knew partly that it was selfish. He missed her. And he had hurt her.

"No, you should have."

§

_Her mind went back to the kiss she had shared with A'den on the way to Levet's. He had followed her, caught up with her; she didn't really know where she was going she just needed to get away from Rex's anger, from her own._

_He caught her by the arm, stopping her._

_"Rex shouldn't treat you like that; like one of his troopers."_

_"He doesn't, he's not normally like that."_

_"Because you're normally compliant?"_

_"Because we love each other."_

_"I would treat you better."_

_His hand was at the back of her neck, strong; thumb stroking her. Before she realised it his lips were on hers, his tongue gently forcing open her mouth. Her arms automatically went around him and she plastered herself to him; her body betraying her._

_She pulled away. _

_The kiss had been good. He was good at it; it felt too good after Rex's accusation and she felt herself responding but she couldn't. _

_He wasn't Rex._

_The kiss had surprised her, perhaps it shouldn't have; he had hinted at his feelings, even after such a short time. Someone had said they either liked you or they didn't and it was immediate._

_§_

"We kissed, A'den and I,...after I left you."

"And?" he realised his heart was pounding.

"That was all, nothing more."

This time Rex was scared; had he pushed her too far? He knew sometimes his reactions were extreme but was his accusation one too far and too near the truth?

"It wasn't you."

Her hand was on his chest.

It was all he needed to hear and feel.

.

A'den watched them from the kitchen door, Caf in hand; he turned around on hearing his father approach.

"She reminds me of her too, some of her mannerisms. But it isn't her. She's only ever got eyes for Rex. You could see that when he arrived."

"I know Buir but…."

"It still hurts eh?"

A'den took a long drink of his caf.

"Do you really think they could still be alive?"

"I don't know, son, I don't know."

.

The series of injections were fine and for the first two weeks all Rex appeared to have was a really bad case of Flu; the third week, while Gregor and Wolffe were getting better, he was getting worse.

First - aches that had turned to joint pain. He couldn't even bare Ana touching him; he described it like having you bones drilled without painkillers. That interrogation droid had nothing on this.

Ana asked for a cot so she could still sleep next to him.

All the time he was awake, so was she.

He had a few days when he felt reasonably normal, then it came back with a vengeance. Yet another bad night, tossing and turning; Ana watched as he shuffled off to the fresher, if she tried to help he pushed her away. She heard the retching and couldn't resist going to him. He was wiping his mouth having brought up the small meal he had at dinner; it had been his first proper food in three weeks and he still couldn't keep it down.

"Fek!" He exclaimed as she handed him a towel; "I can sort myself out." She backed off.

His muscles were less defined and he seemed smaller; Ana could see the loss of muscle mass. She had spent months monitoring him so that the slightest change was immediately apparent to her.

Her only relief from this was talking to the other members of the clan but some were so busy she didn't like to intrude.

Rex was finally sleeping so she went for her overdue checkup on her hand; Mij turned her hand over and examined it. "The blisters have healed well. Now clench your fist."

Ana obliged, even though it still felt stiff.

"Hmmm. Flex it right out."

She flexed.

"Hmmm. And you?"

"What?"

Mij shook his head, "How are you feeling after looking after Rex. He's asleep now but you're up and I bet you have been most of the night from what I heard."

"I'm fine; I will be fine."

Mij shook his head; he was still amazed at some of the clones partners, what they would actually go through for their loved ones. He understood more than most.

.

Ana woke up with the realisation he wasn't in the bed; she rose from her cot, and saw the large number of white hairs on his pillow. She picked up a few and rubbed them between her fingers.

His beard.

The light from the fresher, had woken her; she padded over to it.

"Rex?"

"I'm okay." A gravelly voice replied before she even reached him; it no longer sounded like him and when he returned from the fresher, it no longer looked like her husband. Every bit of hair had disappeared from his face. Ana let out an involuntary gasp at the sight.

"Can't have a patchy beard." He muttered, more like himself, "on the plus side I do feel a little better."

That feeling lasted three days exactly.

The blue rash was familiar thought Rex, as he traced the blue veins along his face and neck; He had tried shaving the patchy hairs on his head but then realised he couldn't feel the skin there. His head could feel his fingers but his fingertips could not feel his scalp. He shuffled back into the bedroom and slumped on the bed. She fetched the doctor.

"Well, this is a first."

Rex hated it when a medic said that, it never bode well. Doctor Uthan explained.

"It's the Blue Shadow Virus."

"But I was cured of that."

"Some must have lay dormant and the treatment has reactivated it. It's not the full blown version, sort of a….."

"Watered down version?" Rex finished for her.

"It's like….I gave you an inoculation against it and you've developed a mild case."

"Ah." He still felt like death.

.

Ana wanted to cry; if she hadn't pushed him, he would not be in this ….pain and now she just needed a little respite from seeing him like that. From the guilt.

The pebbles scrunched.

"I just can't talk to you now Wolffe. I'm so…."

Rex had started having visitors to give her some respite; Wolffe, Gregor, Kal had all been and she was grateful but….

"Not Wolffe, lovely lady, A'den." He stood behind her. "Can I join you?"

She nodded and he slid to the ground next to her and saw the tear steaks down her face; it's never a pretty sight and as she reminded him so much of her….. it hurt.

"Want to talk?"

"What can I say, I love the barve."

He laughed.

"And you've argued again?"

"Sort of. He's trying to do too much too soon."

"It's who he is."

The chirruping of an insect broke the silence, suddenly an ungainly streak of light brown fur shot out from the house, the strill on its nightly hunting expedition.

"Hmmm. The cure. It's painful and you're not always certain of the outcome. It worked on us, the Nulls and Commandos, we were younger and had been mentally preparing ourselves for years while we were looking for it. Kal decided we should have a normal lifespan just like everyone else."

"Sorry we woke you."

"Not asleep."

"You have something that stops you sleeping? …...Nightmares?"

"Not nightmares this time, just your arrival brought back some…. memories."

"Sorry." She assumed they were bad memories from the way he spoke.

"No don't be, they'll always be there."

"Want to talk about them?"

"You remind me of my wife."

"Oh." Ana's reply was soft, as she realised what had been happening.

"So that's why you were attached to me like a limpet and the kiss. Not that I'm not thankful but…."

"It was too much. I know."

The sadness hadn't left his voice.

"I did some stupid, unforgivable things to her; we had a volatile relationship, we'd argued and she left me once but then…."

"She came back?" guessed Ana.

"We had a second chance but then Death Watch."

"I'm so sorry."

"My son would be Fourteen going on fifteen, a man now."

Ana couldn't help herself, especially where lost children were concerned and she put her hand out to cover his and squeezed gently. They sat quietly for a while, until.

"Ana? Where are you?"

A'den rose and pulled Ana up from beside him to face Rex, who was standing hunched over with his arms crossed. He had his blank face on, Ana couldn't work out his mood, they had both been angry again, when she left him.

This was testing them as a couple.

"Rex are you OK?"

"Yes, What are you doing?"

"Just talking."

"Talking?"

"Yes."

She turned to A'den, "Thank You you've been very kind. But I think I need to talk to my husband now." and turned back to Rex.

"Rex, are you feeling better?"

"A bit. I missed you. I'm sorry I yelled."

"We both yelled."

"Yeah but I yelled louder."

A'den heard them bickering as they walked hand in hand back to the house; at least one brother would be alright. He sat back down, lost in his memories.

.

Rex was sitting up drinking the broth she had made; he always liked her broth and he could actually taste this. But now he needed to see Maya; she had been a few times to check on him but they had not really talked since he started the treatment. He had also discussed his predicament with Kal and found his thoughts on it to be sensible, very old school Mando. He needed to check with Ana. He put the bowl to one side.

"I need to ask you something." He needed to do this before she went out for her daily walk; he accepted that she needed to get away from him sometime.

"Okay, what?"

"Maya."

"The results?"

"I'm not her natural father. The blonde mutation has not carried through to her. Her father is a clone but not me and there are other variations as well."

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"Is that why she hasn't been around?"

"Probably."

"But I want to ask her something."

Ana waited, Rex seemed hesitant.

"Mandalorian's adopt all the time…"

"You wish she was your daughter?"

He wasn't sure how Ana would react to this but yes he did, after getting to know her and training her. He would be honoured to have her as his daughter.

"Yes."

"That's okay then."

"Okay?"

"Yes, why shouldn't it be."

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

He pulled her to him, forehead on hers.

_Kriff_! _I love this woman._

.

Maya had had the results from the Doctor; she wanted to argue but this was a more in depth analysis than she had done before. So she had to accept it. She wanted to see Ana to explain, she hadn't used her. It just looked that way.

"Can I come in?"

Maya hadn't heard the knock but she recognised Ana's voice.

"Yes."

She didn't look angry but she looked exhausted.

"Kad said you were here, that you hadn't trained today."

"No, I was looking at the results."

"She's one of the best geneticists and knows more about clone DNA than any one else, except the Kaminoans."

"I didn't use you. You are my friend it's just…."

"Just complicated?"

Maya nodded.

"Rex would love to see you."

"But he's not my father."

"Does that make a difference; he's family. He's your Uncle."

"It's not the same."

"I was raised by my Aunt, mostly. And she's still there for me."

Maya was silent.

"I'm not angry with you, even if you used me. I can understand that need, in a way."

"I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"Probably meant to be."

"I suppose."

"Will you come and see Rex, at least?"

Ana received a nod. She accepted it; it might be all she gets.

.

It was dusk when she finally went to see Rex; she knew Ana wasn't there she had seen her go into the kitchen. She had a long talk with Kad; he was quite wise in his own way.

"Rex."

"Maya."

He looked genuinely pleased to see her; probably because she wasn't his daughter.

"I know the results weren't what you wanted."

She nodded; was he really trying to rub this in?

"Ana and I have been talking."

Rex was supposed to better but he was struggling to catch his breath at times.

"You know my culture, apart from soldiering, is Mandalorian?"

She nodded wondering where the hell he was going with this.

"Mandalorians adopt. I want to adapt you. I would be your Buir."

Maya was speechless.

"Obviously, if you don't want…"

"You still want me?"

"I want to adopt you, and you would be my daughter."

Maya nodded.

"Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad."

"Is that it?"

"Yes that's the adoption vow." Rex held out his arms; Maya tentatively hugged him. She would have to get used to this.

Ana breathed a sigh of relief in her position outside the door; she would give it another twenty seconds.

"You can come in Cyar'ika." Rex shouted.

.

The early light encroached through his eyelids as he gradually awoke from one of the best nights sleep he'd had since he started the treatment; he actually felt rested today. He didn't wake up at all during the night; He might even do some more training today. He stretched out and turned over to Ana who was still sleeping.

"Ah!" He said to himself, softly. It had been a while since he woke up in that state and he was leaning against Ana now. He felt her stir.

"That's an interesting way to wake me; it's been a while since you poked me…..with anything."

He sniggered at her response; it felt a long time since she had been in that kind of jokey mood. His lips made their way over her shoulder, as his hands wandered in different directions.

"Oh Rex," she whispered as she turned towards him to return the kiss. "I've missed you; missed this." It was all the encouragement he needed, as his lips pressed their advantage and then headed towards her breasts and his hands wandered down her body, as he moved nearer her.

He found her willing and he was more than able on this morning. He'd missed the feeling of her fingers tracing the muscles on his back, and what she did with her mouth, wherever it went. Neither had had this pleasure from each other in months and they relished in it.

_I'm a lucky man._

.

A couple of hours later they strolled over to the Doctors, watched by Mereel and A'den. Mereel smiled as he saw Rex remove Ana's hand from his butt, where it had been resting.

"Well, look who's all loved up this morning."

"Yeah, I wish them well."

"You leaving on a hunt?"

He could sense something different about his brother.

"Yeah, got a new lead."

"Want some company?"

"Won't say no."

.

Ana was sorry that she wasn't able to say goodbye to A'den.

Rex wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a.
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. – I love you.
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad. - Adoption vow.


	66. Aliit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana has some unexpected news for Rex.  
Ana was dozing off when he finally returned and she automatically lifted the covers for him; she felt him slide in beside her. She shuffled up the bed, pulling herself away from sleep.
> 
> "Are you okay with this Rex. I know it's unexpected."
> 
> As she waited anxiously for the reply, his arms enclosed her.
> 
> "I know this isn't what you signed up for."
> 
> He pulled her closer.
> 
> He placed a kiss on her forehead.
> 
> "It's one of the best things that could have happened to me. I'm more than okay."
> 
> His next kiss confirmed that.

Rex crept into their rooms; he was late after the briefing and the training had both gone on longer than expected. Yavin was much bigger and more organised than Atollon, more like an army that he recognised plus he had more energy now.

"Kriff!" he muttered, it was really late. They were spending less and less time together.

He turned the lights on low and stopped; seeing Ana slumped over the table, head resting on her forearms, a half eaten meal pack just at the side. She'd fallen asleep eating her dinner.

He shook his head.

It had been non stop since they returned from Mandalore.

_Shab! Everyone's working so hard they are dead tired at the end of the day. Even Ana had complained of feeling tired and with an upset stomach._

He tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Cyar'ika?"

No response.

He tried again, a little louder. "Cyar'ika, you need to go to bed and sleep."

She murmured something unintelligible, lifted her head slightly, turned it away from him and then went back to sleep. Now he was getting worried, this was not like her at all, she was rarely sick, so he picked her up, carried her over to their bed and made her comfortable. She curled up around her stomach and gave a little snore as she settled down.

_And she said, he snored._

Rex showered, to get the desert dust out of him; Special Forces training had been conducted in a well known but inhospitable terrain - Seelos. Rex continued to be involved in the training of or designing the training for the increasing number of Special Forces squads being formed. There was more need for infiltrations in especially difficult situations, now the Rebel Alliance were getting more organised.

With his background, Rex had been given more and more responsibility for recruitment and training on Yavin, with Gregor and Wolffe there to assist. He smiled to himself as he had found some good recruits, idealistic, idiosyncratic but still able to follow orders. He had been working with one potential Sargeant and had passed his name to the General for approval. They wouldn't be announced until the squads were chosen at the end of this last set of training, then they could split off into their respective squads. Rex was going to have overall command of the Company after that; he liked that idea, he had come full circle.

It had been a good day, he thought, as he scrubbed his scalp. Just as he was relaxing, the fresher door flew open and Ana fell upon the head and vomited and continued to heave long after she had emptied her stomach. Rex winced, it looked nasty, just like when he was having the 'Cure'; he quickly rinsed off, got out and wrapped a towel around himself.

He filled a beaker of water as she sat on the head and handed it to her.

"Better?"

She nodded.

"You're going to see a medic, tomorrow, no arguing."

She nodded again; He would make sure she saw someone, because he would take her there himself.

There would be no arguing.

.

Rex stood at the door arms crossed; there was no way she was just going to anywhere without a check up. She still looked rough and had complained of stomach pains, again. Rex had felt her lower stomach and it felt hard, tight; it was obviously not right, so she needed to see a medic. They walked towards the Med Centre.

"I have two hours and then I need to go."

Ana went quiet, as she always did when he was going on a mission but this was only a training one and he was going to put his new prospective Sergeant, Jom Barrell, through his paces. He was ideal, a hard headed soldier, but not one of the too idealistic ones, he would get the job done, whatever needed doing. He had been watching him since the beginning.

"I'll wait, call me if you need me."

He sat in the waiting area, it was very quiet; no other patients. Some would say reassuringly so and others unnervingly so. He scrolled down his datapad; he still had some results to review. His comlink beeped. "Fek!" He exclaimed but answered it anyway.

"Gregor?" He listened to his brother's concerns.

"He'll be okay, once you get started you know what he's like." He glanced up at the door.

"They're a good bunch, you know that; talk to Jom.." He sighed, sometimes Gregor infuriated him, but he knew where he was coming from on this.

"I'll only be a little longer, Ana's being examined in medbay, as we speak." He listened again.

"No, I have not hurt her. Gregor. Say that again and I'll smack you one."

He heard the giggle at the other end, his Vod was winding him up.

"Very funny. Now get them ready for when I get there. I want to leave immediately."

.

Ana hated examinations, after all she had been through, this was one too many.

"I told you, I can't have children, I've lost …..after the last time the Doctors said that I would not be able to conceive again."

It was difficult actually putting it into words and she didn't find it getting better. Ana normally liked this Doctor; she had worked with her before and the medical droids but this was just dragging up difficult memories, ones she didn't need.

"We just need to rule everything out."

Ana nodded, she was only being thorough.

"So who told you this?"

Ana had blanked a lot of this out and couldn't actually remember which of the Doctors at the hospital had told her then husband.

"It was at Seelos General, they told my ex- husband, who then took great delight in telling me. That's partly why he's my la…..ex."

She nearly slipped up there.

"Could you slice her medical records for me?" Dr Schloss addressed the droid and then returned to Ana.

"I'm going to scan your abdomen, Ok?"

"Mhmm." Ana growled out.

The doctor's face was a picture of textbook passivity, as she passed the scanner silently over and around Ana's stomach, who noted that the sound was turned off. The medical Droid beeped, it had finally rewarded the Doctor's patience by retrieving Ana's records; Dr Schloss would see the results from her previous tests and put this nonsense to bed. She watched as the doctor read through them and then looked at her smiling.

"Actually, Ana, there was never anything wrong with you, it was your ex-husband who had a chromosomal problem that caused the losses."

There was a beep as Ana's blood pressure spiked, with anger, at him, yet again.

"But now some good news, I hope" continued the Doctor, "you're pregnant."

The blood pressure monitor beeped again and then returned to normal.

"Kriff!" Exclaimed Ana.

She didn't hear anymore of what the Doctor said, as the droid, wiped the gel from her stomach and helped her sit up on the bed.

_How could she tell Rex?_

She didn't have time to think of that, as the Doctor had already called him in.

Rex went deaf, he could hear nothing, except the rush of blood through his veins that was pounding in his head and he was currently struggling to breathe; he finally sat down on the chair thoughtfully provided by the medic.

"A father?" He asked, incredulously, "Me?"

Ana smiled even though she was in shock as much as him.

"But you said you couldn't have children?"

"Raif lied. It wasn't me that had the problem, it was him." She explained; "Doctor Schloss had my original medical records sliced." She looked sheepish, "We didn't take any precautions before on Seelos, did we? It could have been the Nexu poison that affected you and with my age, it was always going to be a long shot but …."

"I'll leave you two to talk." The Doctor interrupted.

It wasn't that often that she gave out good news like this and she wasn't sure how they would cope with a baby and the rebellion. They were both good members, both needed. That's the pity but she smiled, a new life was always good news. She had to admit part of her was fascinated that the Captain was a clone; he was always polite with her, overly so. Looked after himself and his men. Maybe a little vain, as she had noticed that his beard was trimmed differently and was darker, when he came back from the last few weeks of personal time he'd taken. She was sure his beard had been totally white before. She hadn't asked but she was curious; she didn't have a problem with them like Sasha Niemens. Now she was an odd sort but she was friends with Ana, so there was no telling.

She smiled to herself as she left the room.

Ana grabbed Rex's hand and held it over her stomach and pointed to the picture on the screen. He watched fascinated as the tiny body floated in Ana's womb and turned itself towards where his hand was placed on her stomach; he had never seen this before. On Kamino the baby clones were in glass jars, thousands of them.

This child was not going to suffer like him and his brothers!

He finally leant over and touched his forehead to Ana's; she had given him more than he ever imagined.

He was thankful the training was pulled due to Imperial activity.

.

"You got her knocked up?" Gregor did always have a colourful turn of phrase and Rex had always hated that particular one. It implied carelessness; they hadn't been careless, Well, technically, yes they had but unwittingly.

"Well, there's no fool like an old fool." He continued, cleaning his blaster. "Three Ps, Rex. Remember?"

He swapped cloths.

"Does Wolffe know?" he asked as he pushed the opposite chair out with his foot for Rex to use.

"I don't know, I don't think so."

Rex sat and watched his brother clean his Deece, they could do this in their sleep by the time they were 2 chronological years old. Thoughts of his own and his brother's childhoods kept coming to mind.

"He won't like you spilling blaster oil on his desk." He said trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Nah!" Gregor rubbed in the spot of oil with his thumb. "You can watch the show when he comes back."

"You shouldn't wind him up."

Gregor gave Rex his hard Commando stare.

"I know but it's the only pleasure I get as opposed to you…" He didn't finish as the door shucked open.

"Get ...your…. Fekking feet…. off the desk, Ner Vod."

Wolffe and Gregor had always had a problematic relationship but eventually they would always pull together. Gregor moved out from the desk and sat on a chair, while Wolffe glared at the oil stain.

"Ana's pregnant!"

Wolffe stopped sorting his papers for a split second and then looked at Rex.

"I'm going to ask a stupid question now but how the Fek did that happen?"

Rex glared. Wolffe shook his head.

"Sex education Rex, we all had it, as part of the flash training on human biology. Remember?"

Rex closed his eyes, the enormity of it all was finally hitting him.

"We didn't use any protection; Ana had been told she couldn't have children. We got checked on everything else."

"And you believed her?"

_I did._

"I had no reason not to, her ex- husband…..it's complicated." He finished and wiped his hand over his head.

_It is._

"Those Jango genes win out again." Sniggered Gregor. He walked to stand besides Wolffe.

"Hey, we're going to be uncles." and slapped him on the back.

"Oh Fek!" Replied Rex.

_Oh Fek! _Thought Wolffe.

"How's Jom, is everybody ready?"

He really didn't have the time or inclination to deal with these two today; the latest recruits had the final training session and then they would be ready for combat. It was odd seeing his Commando's being all different shapes and sizes rather than the standard clones.

It was good to be back.

.

Rex lay awake in bed, a weak light from the base's illumination sneaking through the metal shutters; Ana was asleep, curled up next to him with the hardness of her lower stomach pressing against his hip. His child was in there.

His child.

His. Child.

A clone with a previously limited lifespan, an expendable soldier was having a child; a smile fleetingly played along his lips but then the anxiety raised its head again. His family was growing now and he had another person to look after; what would happen after the birth? Gregor was right, Piss Poor Planning; now he had to plan properly. He could do this it was his forte.

He had thrown himself into the last bit of training for the recruits so he didn't have to face these current thoughts.

Ana needed to go back to Seelos, to Tula and Essie, ready for the birth and they would look after her and the baby. There, they would both be safe; this was his self appointed role now, to keep his family safe.

Another smile played across his lips; he was part of a family again, albeit a smaller family but family all the same and he'd told Maya that she would have a brother or sister soon and she was happy. He heard the whoops as she told her squad. She was a good soldier, had learned well but now he worried about her, as did Ana.

His anxiety came back as he felt a trickle of sweat creeping along his spine.

He was still wide awake; he normally never lost sleep unless he was on watch or guard duty. Now he felt he was permanently on guard duty, permanently on watch. He had never been a father before; the only family he had ever had, had been his fellow clones and he remembered the feelings he had when he lost any of his men. This was so much more.

What had they been thinking; they should still have taken precautions. He'd been stupid, taken in by the fact that someone younger than him, so obviously wanted him as a partner. He had never felt like this before and needed to talk to Wolffe and Gregor again; they were the only people who could possibly see it from his perspective, even though they were a bit overwhelmed by the fact that they would be uncles. Wolffe was already working on a training schedule for the young one when it was old enough; whilst he was pondering the logistics of that, he slipped out of the bunk gently moving Ana.

"Rex" she murmured, softly.

He smiled again, loving how she said his name.

"Just getting some fresh air, Cyar'ika, won't be long."

.

The walkabout was meant to clear his head, he walked through the base; Yavin wasn't a bad place and there were medical facilities, good ones but it wasn't the place to bring up a child. He knew that. It was a Rebel base for Feks sake and he had never seen any children there. He didn't count Ezra or Sabine they were older, still, he wanted more for his child; at that thought he realised what in essence a father was. He might actually be ok at this.

He wandered further nodding to passing pilots and soldiers, part of another family, one of lost souls all following a cause, all for their own reasons. Certainly his reason was different to Kanan's, to Wedge's to Sabine's. He wandered out to the edge of the base; the perimeter was still dotted with the pulsars that kept the animals away. Just inside the perimeter he could see a figure kneeling; he recognised the stance and knew who it was immediately.

"Kanan!" He called, the figure rose and waved at him then started walking towards him; Rex returned the favour and headed out to meet him.

"So congratulations are in order then buddy?" Kanan slapped his shoulder and smiled, genuinely happy for his friend. "I'll miss you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Rex replied, confused.

"Oh, I thought you and Ana would both be going back to Seelos."

"We've not even talked about it. I've only just got used to the idea of actually being a Father."

"Sorry. Any ideas on what you are going to do then?"

"No."

Rex had none.

.

Ana woke up, needing the fresher; her bladder wasn't what it was and it wasn't as if she was that far along yet. Her brain registered that Rex had said he was going to get some fresh air but she wasn't sure how long ago that was. She headed for the fresher, relieved her bladder and came back to the bed. She waited for Rex; she needed to check with him.

And to feel him next to her.

Ana was dozing off when he finally returned and she automatically lifted the covers for him; she felt him slide in beside her. She shuffled up the bed, pulling herself away from sleep.

"Are you okay with this Rex. I know it's unexpected."

As she waited anxiously for the reply, his arms enclosed her.

"I know this isn't what you signed up for."

He pulled her closer.

"Ana…when I was in the GAR, I met a clone who had deserted, and was raising a family. I thought him a coward, as he had left his brothers behind; I soon learnt that he wasn't. He was braver than me, he left everything that he knew."

He pulled her under the clothes.

"I wondered what would happen after the war, we all did but none of us expected Order 66 and then ….my brothers, they stayed on with the Empire."

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's one of the best things that could have happened to me. I'm more than okay."

His next kiss confirmed that.


	67. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana didn't want to leave him and he didn't want her to go.
> 
> But after the last spike, even though she felt fine, she knew it was time.
> 
> The worried look on Rex's face eased and she accepted she had done the right thing.  
.
> 
> “Let them go."
> 
> "Lord Vader?"
> 
> "There are no Rebels."
> 
> Kimmund stood, his helmet tilted, looking as if he was going to argue but he had more sense than that. He knew what happened to Commanders who failed Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Sorry for the delay in this update; I struggled with this chapter. Still not happy but here goes.
> 
> I may edit later, I don't know.
> 
> Sued

Rex had insisted, as soon as Sasha had mentioned the high blood pressure.

They both had.

She needed less stress and worry or the spikes in her blood pressure would just keep happening.

This was the best thing.

It was preventative.

Ana didn't want to leave him and he didn't want her to go.

But after the last spike, even though she felt fine, she knew it was time.

The worried look on Rex's face eased and she accepted she had done the right thing.

.

There was silence on their journey to Sorca Retreat.

The Space station was huge, it was a hyperspace transportation hub with habitation and entertainment but outside of regular Imperial patrols and they normally didn't stop public shuttles, if it was quiet.

There had been no rebel activity in this area.

Gregor checked, Wolffe double checked and Rex triple checked.

They sat in a Tapcaf watching travellers going about their business, as if the rebellion wasn't happening.

It was surreal.

His hands enclosed hers around her Caf cup.

Ana memorised his new look or rather old look; more like when they first met. His hair had grown back, salt and pepper and he trimmed his beard into a goatee again.

She liked that.

"Have you got everything?"

She nodded.

"Sure?"

Another nod.

Rex stood; "It's time."

They walked slowly to the departure zone; there weren't even any Imperial checkpoints.

One last embrace, one kiss, one protective hand resting on her stomach. She tried to capture the feeling.

He tapped a code on her comlink.

"For Essie and Tula, Cyar'ika."

"Rex." Her hand cupped his face.

"I know."

He finally, reluctantly, let go and waved as she walked up the ramp.

.

It had been difficult to leave, she wouldn't see him now till the birth, if then. She must learn to pilot a ship and not rely on everyone else; it can't be that difficult but now was not the time. She rested her hand on her stomach as the memories washed over her.

Closing her eyes, she saw Rex's face, how he looked when she told him; that made everything worthwhile. But still it caused problems between them.

Misunderstandings.

He had not had a childhood; there were no games, just training for death. No parents only a brotherhood that they made themselves. He was the product of that brotherhood and yet he was good with Ezra and Maya.

He had suffered through the War; he would deny it but he had PTSD and years later he still suffered.

Her thoughts went to last night, their lovemaking, so tender from a man that admitted killing and not just on the battlefield.

He made her feel so alive, so wanted, so different from her first husband.

She missed him.

.

An hour into the hyperspace jump, she felt the change in vibration; it distracted her enough to stop her reading. Gregor had told her, it usually indicated the hyperdrive had stopped but the dampners prevented any serious turbulence. She glanced at her chrono; they shouldn't be anywhere near the first stop or Seelos yet. A cold feeling of apprehension spread through her gut.

The baby kicked.

Looking through the viewport, she could see that they had stopped and nearby an Imperial destroyer dwarfed the shuttle. The feeling of apprehension turned into brick in her stomach.

The baby kicked.

The wait for something to happen was interminable; passengers were muttering. It looked like they were going to be boarded. But no, she felt a jolt and they were moving again, but towards the ship.

"Oh Fek." She muttered to herself, wondering if she had anything on her that would link her to the Rebels. Other than the comlink code, she hoped not. Damn it, she couldn't remember.

She deleted the code.

The baby kicked.

.

Vader sensed the woman, before the shuttle was even pulled onto the hangar deck; there was a familiarity about her that disturbed him. It should not be. It would soon be apparent if the ISB Intel was correct in this case but he sensed no rebels, as yet.

Dismissing the officers, he spoke into his comlink.

"Commander Kimmund, an update."

"We have all the….passengers….. my Lord, no casualties."

"Do not begin until I get there."

"No. My Lord."

.

Darkness engulfed the ship, minutes passed then it stopped moving, and jolted as an announcement was made.

'Passengers….you will now exit the Shuttle for a routine inspection. By order of the Empire.'

The door of the compartment opened to reveal two Stormtroopers.

Her heart raced.

"You heard the announcement …..out…. all of you."

Ana, head lowered, picked up her bag and complied; out of the corner of her eye, she saw a few arguing with the Stormtroopers. It didn't last long they were soon brought into line.

This inspection was different; she had never heard of any routine inspections in mid flight before.

"Come on move faster." A sharp pain erupted in her back, as the Stormtrooper, helped her along with the butt of his blaster.

"Hey!" She heard someone behind her, "Can't you see she's pregnant." Ana turned to see the Stormtrooper, hit the person who spoke, with the back of his hand. It sent the young woman sprawling; Ana recognised her as someone who had offered to carry her bag for her, as they boarded.

She held her hand out to help but was pushed back into line again by the Stormtrooper; she bit back a retort as she shuffled forward onto the hangar.

This ship was even larger than the rebel ones she had been on; Ana felt someone move next to her but she didn't turn to look. There was no way she was going to antagonise the Imperials; she had her baby to protect. She looked down, not making eye contact.

"Are you alright?" A female voice whispered in her ear; she glanced to the side. It was the young woman who had helped her. Her lip was split.

She nodded.

"You?"

The woman nodded.

Ana's priority now was getting through this and protecting her baby.

.

The stormtroopers lined up at attention and Ana saw why.

The billowing cloak, the mechanical rasp of his breathing identified immediately who had entered the flight deck; Ana kept her head down.

He strode along the line of passengers, eying each of them dismissively.

Ana saw black boots stop in front of her and a stormtrooper read out her faked id.

She felt something, intangible and could not resist looking up.

All she saw was the black mechanical features of Vader.

All she could think of was Rex, how much she loved him and if she died now he would never see his child.  
.

The Lord of the Sith stopped and reached out in the Force; this was who he sensed but why.

He pushed at her mind with ease, she had no blocks.

He let it wash over him.

Fear, regret, loss, love.

A child, one that she feared it's father may never see. A lover that she may never see again.

Rex.

A name…..Vader knew that name.

It belonged to his previous life…The Jedi's life. The life before Vader disposed of his burden of ..…control.

A swirl of The Jedi's memories swept before Vader's eyes. The Jedi's mother … The Jedi's wife and child ….

He pushed deeper, there was no resistance; the woman, unknown to her was appealing to a side of him that no longer existed…...an image came through.

It could not be.

He was older but he should have been dead.

But then his former Apprentice should have been dead.

He pulled back from the Force; harming her would serve no purpose at the moment. It would not even stoke his anger; he was permanently angry. He had more important tasks to perform for his Master. He needed to meet the Chiss; his Master set great store by him but he had not succeeded yet.

But this information he could use later.

"Let them go."

"Lord Vader?"

"There are no Rebels."

Kimmund stood, his helmet tilted, looking as if he was going to argue but he had more sense than that. He knew what happened to Commanders who failed Vader.

"Yes, My Lord."

Vader tucked his thumbs in his belt.

"Load Director Krennic's asset."

Turning, Vader swept out, all billowing cloak and laboured breathing.

.

Minutes after Vader left, the shuttle was released. The destroyer left disappearing into hyperspace and the craft returned to its previous journey. Ana still felt light headed, she wasn't sure what had happened on the ship but was relieved it was over. She could see the young woman who had helped her sitting opposite; she smiled and settled down to rest, trying to put all the thoughts and feelings of Vader out of her mind.

The shuttle continued through hyperspace, with one more stop to make.

Ana relaxed and rested as much as she could; the young woman seemed to make a lot of trips to the refresher or the Server droid. Ana was just glad to be on her way.

As soon as they dropped out of hyperspace, all hell broke loose, as pirates attacked the ship.

Why the pirates had targeted this shuttle, the passengers didn't know as most of the passengers didn't look particularly affluent.

The Pirates boarded

The baby kicked again.

.

The chaos that ensued with the pirates left no one in any doubt that they were lucky if they survived.

The pirates picked Ana and the young woman who helped her to use as a shield.

It had not worked.

The young woman was lying injured; she had been part of the pirate gang and she fought back against the Empire, with skill. Ana realised that as the chaos ensued in the firefight between the pirates and the black armour clad Stormtroopers that had suddenly materialised.

Ana sat watching the last remaining black armour clad Stormtrooper sitting, or rather propped up, opposite her, his blaster aimed directly at her upper body. She had no idea of his expression, as he had his bucket on but she could see his hand holding the blaster was trembling. He had already been pointing it at her for a number of minutes, one-handed, whilst the other was pressing against his left side trying to control the blood flow. He wasn't succeeding.

She focused on the helmet it was so like …..she pushed that thought away; it was nothing like it. It was black. Without realising it, she sighed. There was only her and the young woman in this room, that was left alive, the others had been killed in the chaos, the last pirate alive had actually shot the Stormtrooper, which is why he was where he was. The girl had sent a distress signal, so the Empire knew what had happened but would they spare any resources to check for survivors.

Rex would know by now something had gone wrong, he would come for her if he could. She knew he would do that.

The Empire were also on their way; the pirates had targeted the shuttle because it was being used to transfer something it wanted moving surreptitiously.

But who would get here first.

The helmet made some disjointed sounds, not any language she had heard, but it was almost like Chopper speaking.

She sighed again

"Stop it." demanded the black clad Trooper, the strange mechanised voice enhancer that they used was speaking basic now.

"Stop What." She retorted, without thinking of the consequences. Her hips were cramping from the position she was sitting in, after her ankle broke and there was no way she could put any weight on it; a bum shuffle would be all she could manage, as she was getting bigger.

It was a case of waiting.

She watched him in silence punctuated only by the sound of the respirator in his bucket wheezing, as he breathed. The Stormtrooper was limited by his injury, which worsened by the minute.

"Can I at least look at the young woman?"

His arm wavered, dropping several inches; he pulled it back up.

"No need, she won't last long."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that."

"I know where she was hit. It was a kill shot."

"Don't." She heard the warning in his voice but ignored it and moved forward another foot; she felt the heat of the blaster bolt fly past her cheek.

Ana slumped back to the ground and now she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face. She didn't know why but the woman had been kind to her; perhaps it was to identify her as a shield. Ana knew she should be angry with that but she didn't have the energy.

.

Ana shuffled back to her original position on his orders and he was still pointing the blaster at her. The pool of blood had increased in size without the aid of his other arm. This removed the pressure on his wound and blood oozed out through his armour again.

"You need to keep the pressure on it." She offered.

"I know." He snapped back. He grimaced, as the action of replying to her pulled on his injury. His blaster dropped again pointing to her legs now rather than her chest.

"My name's Ana." She tried a different method, more gently.

"I said, stop it." The order was delivered in a more level tone now.

"And I asked, stop what?" She replied equally level.

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to make see you as a person, to relate to you." He paused, wincing at the pain. "Instead of a terrorist, trying to destroy everything I stand for."

"I am not a terrorist; I had nothing to do with this. It was pirates." She replied softly. "I am a person, I have friends, a husband."

He ignored her this time, concentrating on keeping his blaster pointed at her chest. "I am pregnant."

"Good, because that means when I kill you, I get two for the price of one."

She looked at him in disbelief, as he projected a holoimage of her with the ghost crew. It clearly identified her as a rebel. "and you're my ticket out of here, either way, rebel or terrorist."

They sat in silence for several minutes again; "What's your name?" She asked.

"Don't have one." the reply terse, followed by a cough.

"You must have one, everyone is born and given one or chooses one for themselves." She persisted.

"Harrumph."

"What do people call you then?" She persisted.

"IC9512."

She had made some sort of breakthrough.

"That's a number not a name."

"Well that's what I am ...a number."

Her stomach churned at that reply, as it sounded so familiar.

"Why? You're not a machine are you?"

"What's it to you? Don't think you can get near to me by talking like that." He paused, his breathing becoming more raspy.

.

There had been another long silence during which she realised he was getting weaker.

"Let me have a look at your wound, see if I can help."

The Commando grunted, "Why after what I've done; I've killed your friends."

"They weren't my friends."

"No."

His arm faltered and he dragged it back up, just in time to hear a blast at the door.

"Get down." he ordered.

Ana rolled behind a chair, curling up as much as she could.

.

Wolffe helped her out to see one of the medics, they had brought with them; Ana and thirteen others had survived, and she was one of the lesser injured. The black stormtrooper had disappeared.

"Rex?"

"He's here, seeing to something. Now let the medic do his work."

Wolffe left her to him.

She watched the medic meticulously bandage her ankle; the protocols carefully followed - Bacta then wrapping, eventually the pain eased somewhat.

"Now keep off it as much as possible." The Iridonian Zabrak medic instructed; she had never seen a Zabrak up close and was tempted to touch his horns. They weren't very long so she assumed he was not that old but before she could even reach out, his hand went to her stomach.

_Why is it my stomach feels like public property? Everyone assuming they can touch it, without asking and Rex doesn't help. He positively encourages it._

_Enough!_

She slapped the offending hand.

The medics head shot up to look at her.

"I'm sorry, habit, I was an obstetrician in my old life." He explained. "May I?"

She agreed, the flash of anger had tired her and she had a blinding headache. The medic continued with the physical examination palpating her bump. She could see that he had his eyes closed and was talking to himself; imagining where the bay was positioned, she assumed; when she had worked in the hospital, she had seen the old midwives do this.

"That feels fine no problems, lying well, head down ready."

The medic leaned back on his heels and looked at her,"And how do you feel?"

"Tired." Was all she managed, before the headache affected her sight and darkness surrounded her.

.

As Ana opened her eyes the first person she saw was Wolffe; sitting in a chair that Rex had always inhabited when she was being examined.

"What….where is he?"

"He's alive, with command."


	68. Good Soldiers Follow Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a quietly angry Rex that came from his meeting with Command; Wolfe, Rex and Gregor were tight lipped about whatever had happened and Ana just wanted to get away. The atmosphere on Yavin had deteriorated. There were rumours and they were blaming Rex for something; she didn't know what. He had assured her it was not her fault. Nobody was talking to her about it, including Rex.
> 
> Back on Seelos, Rex was the epitome of the attentive husband catering to her every need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> As the Rebellion was becoming more organised, I thought that there has to be some come back for rebels who don't 'follow orders.'

It was a quietly angry Rex that came from his meeting with Command; Wolfe, Rex and Gregor were tight lipped about whatever had happened and Ana just wanted to get away. The atmosphere on Yavin had deteriorated. There were rumours and they were blaming Rex for something; she didn't know what. He had assured her it was not her fault.

General Syndulla was away more often than not, as were the Phoenix crew and the clones weren't sent on any more missions since the shuttle attack. The Generals they normally worked with were not around.

There was a new Jedi around, they said, and he didn't like the Clones.

.

The four of them descended on Essie and Tula and were overcrowded from the moment they set foot in the house, Gregor and Wolffe returned to Joopa Base to give them some space, they said. She had seen the three of them huddled together talking, in Mandoa, so she knew they didn't want her to hear; Ana was convinced it was to do with Rex.

Nobody was talking to her about it, including Rex.

Rex was the epitome of the attentive husband catering to her every need.

He treated her like a princess when he was around her, nothing was too much trouble.

Any foods she wanted, he found for her.

Jay was contacted regarding every twinge.

At night, in their room, he made love to her with a passion that she thought he had lost.

But.

There was something missing for Rex and it disturbed her.

She thought she would never have said this but he should be with the Rebellion, should be training the Spec forces, should be fighting. He had always said that that was what he and his brothers were engineered for and he was right. There was an aimlessness about him when he was not having anything to fight for. They had left Yavin after his meeting with Command and he had not mentioned it since. They argued, when she pushed him on it, so she decided she would bide her time and talk to Gregor or Wolffe the next time they came from Joopa base for supplies.

Rex decided she needed to get some regular exercise and walking was good for everyone; he devised a route that took them through town and skirted the outskirts but not too far and they went everyday. They were far enough away from the capital, and the town was small enough not to arouse any Imperial interest. But the Empire had finally come to Seelos.

They were on their final circuit and Ana felt she could really do with using the fresher; more and more people were stopping them to chat now, getting used to Ana's 'older' husband being with her and she could see the Twins heading towards them. She groaned inwardly. They were not bad; she knew them from school but were a few years older. They had been married at the same time and widowed, a relatively short time afterwards, so they said; this had all happened when they were working in the capital. Then they returned to Lonlea.

They liked to talk…..a lot. Ana didn't think her bladder could take that but Rex slowed down on seeing them; he was always polite.

Damn!

They made a beeline for them.

She plastered on a smile and noticed for the first time that when one talked, the other was looking around and giving Rex the once over. Ana blinked not quite believing what she had seen and squeezed his arm tighter, as she looked at the women standing before her. Yes, they were older but they had looked after themselves and looked good for their age and they were ogling Rex like he was the last cookie in the jar.

They swapped around, she thought it was Rhia talking now and yes, Rhoxie was giving her husband the once over; in front of his wife.

Then she squeezed his bicep.

"Are you alright, Cyar'ika?" She heard Rex's question in the distance and when she turned to look at him, she found two more pairs of identical pale blue eyes looking at her with worried expressions on their faces.

"Rhia and Rhoxie were asking how you felt."

"Oh!" She blushed, having been caught out thinking about their intentions towards her husband. "Tired, very tired."

"We were just on our way back to the house; would you like to come and take Caf with us?"

She couldn't believe he had said that.

"We'd love to. If it's no trouble."

"No trouble."

She couldn't believe she had said that.

She held onto Rex's arm as they walked back to the house, feeling as if in a dream.

.

Essie and Tula were slightly surprised that they had visitors, especially the Twins but they turned into the perfect hosts; the Caf was put on and Ana's cookies produced from the cupboard.

The Caf was brewed and the cookies plated; she noticed they only took one each. And then the discussions started. She had three on her plate, plus the one she had already eaten. She'd better cut down.

She dunked it in her Caf; Rex raised an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"Jed came to see you both; he's sorry he missed 's been out of town."

Ana heard Rex's low grumble.

Tula took a sip of the Caf; she liked hers to have cooled and be nearly cold before she drank it.

Ana cringed at that thought and then nodded about Jed. It would be good to see him.

"He had to leave, apparently something came up."

Probably saw the twins.

"Said, he'd see you later."

She nodded again.

The conversation invariably came around to the Empire and the proposed strip mining on Seelos.

"Welcome additional work for anyone that needed it." Commented one of the Twins. Neither Ana nor Rex made any comment about the Empire and what they had seen done to Lothal; it appeared the same fate awaited Seelos. As far as anyone was concerned Rex was a free lance, freighter pilot and worked off planet a lot.

"Do you have plenty of work?"

"Oh yes." Replied Rex, deadpan.

Ana noticed Rhoxie touched his arm when she said that; he didn't move it. She could feel herself bristle with jealousy.

Eventually the Caf was exhausted and the cookies reduced to crumbs; Essie and Tula had work to do and Ana showed the twins to the door.

"Oh, we nearly forgot." They always used "we", when just one of them spoke. "We made this for you." She pulled a parcel out of her bag and held it out for Ana. "It's for the baby." Ana took the squishy package; opening it, she saw an intricately hand knitted shawl in white. She had forgotten it was a custom for neighbours to make items for the first baby.

It was beautiful.

"We know it's not your first but it is with …..Rex, so we…."

Ana did something she never thought she would, she hugged them both.

"He's a good man, Ana." Continued Rhia, "has he got any brothers?"

"Brothers?" Ana knew she half joking but…

.

"So…" Rex began, as he emerged from the 'Fresher "what was that, with the Twins, the looks and that tone of voice."

"Nothing." She didn't actually like the pangs of jealousy she had felt against the two older women; it was new for her.

"You were looking at them like you would kill them, at any moment."

"I didn't…like the way they looked at you…and touched you."

One side of Rex's mouth turned up, "Did they?" He had noticed but thought nothing of it. He was standing in front of her now and tilted her chin up, to look at him.

"Jealous?"

"No." The reply was too quick.

"You were jealous." He knew she was; he knew the feeling.

"Look at me Rex, I look like a house side and feel like a Bantha. They looked good, more than good, even at their age."

"Well, both of them would be too much for me but one…."

Ana promptly burst into tears.

Immediately he was on his knees, kissing away her tears.

"Hey…..You are always beautiful to me and always will be." He pulled her to him and gave her one of his bruising kisses; they eventually came up for air, both breathing hard.

Perhaps a little jealousy didn't do any harm.

The towel had fallen off his shoulders, as he knelt in front of her. She propped herself up on her elbows, Rex pushing pillows behind her; it was difficult to get comfortable. The touch of his lips and beard, as they moved down her neck and breasts, sent electricity coursing through her. He knew exactly what worked for her and did all that, and more, culminating in the sensitive area, where Rex he showed her exactly how beautiful he thought she was, despite the growing bump and with the help of lots of those pillows.

.

Ana was lying half on Rex and half on the pillows, when she rolled out of bed to get some water; Rex's hand held her back for a few seconds and she thought how stupid she had been to be jealous but now she needed to ask him about that 'thing' he was avoiding telling her about. She wanted to help him.

She handed him a beaker of water.

"Thanks." he muttered, before downing it.

She settled in his arms again, leaning back, the familiar feeling of safety washing over her; she would be happy for him to be with her like this forever, just as they originally planned but she knew it would never really be enough for him.

"What's wrong, Rex? What happened with Command?"

Rex leant back and closed his eyes, keeping silent.

"You've never been away from the fighting this long unless you were injured; there's been no contact from Command, from any of them. And you've not said anything. I know something happened. It's worrying me. You're worrying me."

"Don't….I'll be fine."

"Something happened, on that passenger shuttle; what was it. Was it me? Did I do something? Can I help?"

"I said, don't worry. It's just a misunderstanding."

The expression on his face told her that he would not say more; if she pushed, the more he would stubbornly refuse. He pulled her to him and she lay back, with Rex rubbing her stomach. She heard him rumble contentedly, as the baby moved and kicked. At least something was making him happy; that sound made everything worthwhile.

"Energetic little thing, ain't it."

"She."

"It's a girl?"

"I don't really know; I just feel it's a girl."

"Hmmm." He rumbled again and she felt it in his chest.

"I'd like to go and see Jay and the girls."

"We'll go tomorrow."

Although Rex seemed content for the moment, the lure of fighting would pull at him again especially now he'd been a part of the Rebellion, and he'd proved himself. She still wondered what on earth he could have done to warrant this treatment by Command.

.

Rex woke her with a kiss, attentive as ever; this, like any other moment, was transitory. She made the most of it. Essie and Tula were already awake when they arrived downstairs.

"Well… the shawl was a surprise." Commented Essie, "I thought they had come for some…..thing else, especially….." Tula nudged her, as she rose to answer the chime, as someone entered the shop but neither Ana nor Rex rose to the bait and proceeded to drink their Caf, Ana's surreptitiously watered down by Rex, of course.

A few minutes elapsed before Essie came back into the kitchen with a frown on her face; "Rex? There's someone to see you, says his name is Fulcrum."

Rex whirled around, grabbed his blasters. "Out now! Get in the speeder and be ready to head for Joopa Base. Two minutes; if I don't call you ….go."

"Rex?"

He pulled Ana into a kiss, "Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum. K'oyacyi." One last hand on her abdomen, "Now go!"

Her last sight of him, was going into the shop area as her aunts pulled her towards the speeder, leaving everything as it was.

.

Every nerve in Rex's body was on edge, his hands were already on his primed blasters, as he headed into the shop area; Fulcrum's rarely showed themselves. Three humanoids faced the closed shop door people in the shop, that only left him one way out, other than shooting. He had ninety seconds left, before Ana was gone.

"Turn around very slowly." Rex had his blasters in his hands now.

What Rex wasn't ready for, was who turned to face him.

"What the…..General." Rex stopped the expletive before it left his mouth and stood to attention like the soldier he was.

"Captain….at ease." General Pitt Onoran ordered, as he turned to face Rex. "This …..problem."

"Yes sir?"

.

Ana's hand covered her Aunt's on the throttle, "A few more seconds …please."

Desperate not to leave Rex to whatever fate was in the shop, Ana pleaded; Essie shook her head. It was her job to protect her niece; a promise made to her sister decades ago and one she had made to Rex when they returned. She had been doing it for nearly thirty years and she wasn't going to stop now. She lifted Ana's hand off and prepared to push the throttle on the speeder; he would get the full time but there were only seconds left.

The beep came from the comlink.

It was safe.

Essie took her hand off the throttle and switched off the power. She let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding and smiled; she liked her niece's husband and his brothers and didn't want any of them to be hurt.

Essie entered the house first and faced a tall, young, woman looking ready for a fight, her hand resting lightly on her holstered blaster.

"Maya?" Ana pushed in front of Essie, towards the young woman and hugged her. "I swear you're taller and what's this?" She touched the tiny scar on the young woman's cheek.

"An argument with a Stormtrooper; they can shoot straight sometimes."

Ana shook her head. "What's happening with Rex?"

Maya shook her head now, "It's up to him to tell you."

"A rebel?" Tula enquired during this conversation.

"Rex's daughter." Ana finally answered.

Both Essie and Tula dropped down on their chairs, mouths open.

"Daughter? How?"

"It's a long story but Rex adopted her, the Mandalorian way."

Essie and Tula exchanges glances again; "This family is growing by the day, welcome. How about some Caf." Both women bustled off as Ana and Maya sat down to catch up.

.

The Rebel soldier in civvies, standing at the door nodded to Rex; he had been one of Rex's first trainees. The General came to stand in front of him and Rex heard the door lock and the closed sign switch on.

"Firstly my apologies Captain Rex, that I was not on the Board that considered your actions both on Tatooine and the passenger shuttle." The General took a deep breath; "I think I was deliberately kept out of it but I have now made my feelings known." The Board of Enquiry were…..swayed too much by the evidence of a former Jedi; one who I know has no liking for the manner of your birth, Captain. And had no confidence in your brothers, as soldiers during the Clone Wars."

Rex shrugged, he couldn't really argue on that point, Order 66 was the evidence.

"Ram Khota?" It was the only Jedi apart from Vos he could think of.

"Correct Captain; he still will not work with you and is convinced Obi Wan Kenobi is alive and well, living on Tatooine; he says he could feel him in the Force."

"Like I said in my report, there is a limited Imperial presence there, together with various scoundrels and villains. Smugglers, Bounty hunters, the Hutts, you name it. But I found no evidence of any Jedi, let alone the General Kenobi that I knew and fought with."

The General looked closely at the Captain.

Rex kept a straight face; necessity had made him he a better liar since the Clone Wars.

"And the passenger shuttle? Part of that was personal?"

Rex gave a short nod.

"Your wife was on it?"

"Yes."

"I understand that but the Stormtrooper; you were specifically told to bring in any prisoners alive for interrogation. And this was one we had been trying to get hold of. To see exactly what enhancements had bern made."

"Sir, he was a Shadow Trooper, he would have died before telling you anything. It would have been pointless."

"So your report showed that you killed him, and…..if he had hurt your family, I understand that but you need to be above revenge."

"Yes Sir."

The General watched the Captain's face, there was something else going on here and he couldn't quite get to it.

"Perhaps Khota was right, sir."

"Now neither of us believe that, do we?" He paused, "I know you've had problems with some Jedi in the past; I remember the Umbaran Campaign, and I know you didn't kill any Jedi during the Purge. So…is there anything else I need to know, before you return."

"Return?"

"Yes, back under my command; you're too valuable to be playing Farmer, Miner or big game hunter, whatever they do here. You have twenty four hours."


	69. A new arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally something had happened that Rex had never considered.
> 
> ‘Not even when I was arguing with Cut.
> 
> Not even when I was talking with Fives.
> 
> Not even when I was discussing our futures with Cody.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that people still had normal problems even in a rebellion.

"Have you sent the message Essie?"

"Yes, hours ago. There was no reply."

Essie paced up and down the dining room; "She's early, there's another 3 weeks to go."

"She'll be fine, Jay checked her. I've notified him as well."

Tula checked all the instruments again; although she knew she was perfectly capable of delivering a baby, Ana was old for a mother and with her problems in the past but she had been given the all clear to travel by the rebel Doctors and Jay had also checked her over, when she first arrived and several times since..

The sound of a speeder engine throttling back permeated through the night; he was here. Both she and Essie had had reservations when they saw how old he looked but then Ana had explained what the Cloners had done to the soldiers of the GAR, on the instruction of Palpatine and that made her angry, very angry and a Rebel.

The clones had proved themselves in her eyes.

Tula! Essie!" Rex's voice emerged from the shuttle before he did and then he was followed by his brothers, the new uncles. Tula was glad they affected different hairstyles but had realised they also had different mannerisms and carried themselves differently. They pushed some transport containers ahead of themselves.

"Baby stuff." Said one, with a little giggle.

"How much do you think we need?" She asked, laughingly "we already have loads, everyone seems to have given her something." It started with the Twins.

"Tula?" That was Ana's voice, "They're coming quicker now."

Tula swore she saw Rex blanche. "Do you want to be there?" He nodded.

Rex joined Ana, scanning the room and it met his approval. A bed, several large cushions, a nursing chair. Clean and tidy.

Ana was leaning on one of the large cushions, legs either side and arms braced against it. She looked warm. He immediately went to her but had no idea what to do; Of course he had read all the information he could find on human births, in between training new special forces Commandos and creating guerilla tactics for them. It was hard work and he wasn't young any more ...and, if truth be told he still missed Cody.

Why had his brother obeyed?

Technically, Wolffe was as good but he still wasn't Cody; the loss still affected him.

Ana had grabbed his hand and squeezed hard; she panted, breathing out. He realised that she was having a contraction and could see beads of sweat appear on her face, as she breathed through it. Kneeling there with her, he felt helpless; there was nothing he could do to stop the pain. It was just as during the war, when his brothers were in pain and dying, now he knew how Kix had felt when he couldn't help them.

It was taking too long; he knew it could be problematic for older women and she was short. He had read somewhere, short women could have more problems in childbirth. Ana looked tired, drained. She stood up and back down again, leaning over a different large cushion. He wiped her face with a wet towel and received a small smile in return. She pointed to her back, so he started rubbing it again; he could see her relax, so it must be helping. Within minutes she changed position again, lying on the bed.

"Some water, please." She implored Rex, he jumped up to go and get it but from the other room, before he could return, he heard the scream. Rushing back she was now on her knees panting out, just as he had seen in the vids.

"Not long now." Declared Tula. Ana replied with some choice huttese, which Rex didn't know she knew. He came around to her and she grabbed him by the neck to hold on.

"You're so beautiful, you know, so brave. You can do this." He whispered holding her up. He felt her tense and then a low scream that seemed to go on forever, as Tula bent behind her.

"One more Ana and it's out."

Rex had never imagined it would be like this, his wife, the woman he loved with his life was in so much pain and he could do Fek all about it.

She turned on her back; he was amazed she could still move.

Another scream and now she was straining, chin pressed down on her chest, the vein on the side of her head was bulging.

_Fek Fek Fek. She'll hurt herself._

Then he heard it. The screeching sound and Essie lifted a small wriggling, writhing, blood smeared body and placed it on Ana's breast.

She looked so happy.

He was transfixed.

He felt a jab in the back of his ribs, "So go and meet your daughter. No wait, Essie. Clean the baby up I need to sort Ana out. She pushed Rex out of the way.

The next few minutes were a whirl of activity with accompanying mewling from the baby and tears from everyone else in the room. He vaguely remembered helping Ana back onto the bed, Tula giving him a little bundle that was making a sound like a Tooka, and didn't look much better at first. He placed their daughter in her mother's arms and knelt down beside them, oblivious to everyone around them.

This was something he had never imagined in all his wildest dreams.

.

The piercing scream came from behind the closed door; Wolffe had heard screams like that before, on the battlefield, from his brothers.

_This can't be right. Something is wrong._

"She needs you now!"

A strong hand on his arm stopped his instinctive move forwards.

"Not You, Ner Vod." Gregor's hissed command pushed into his thoughts, as Essie had shouted through the slightly open door.

He saw Rex, gather himself, as if preparing for the worst, put the water down, step forward and go through the door. Wolffe had never believed in any God but this had been going on for hours and that last scream…..so he wished he did now, then he could pray to them. He feared the worst now and shaking off Gregor's arm he paced, up and down the room. There had been a few more screams but nothing like that first one and now it had been quiet for a long time, too long; perhaps Rex was the right one in there.

.

Essie was making a racket in the other room but Ana didn't care she had been cleaned up and was comfortable; her daughter was finally feeding contentedly at her breast. The door opened tentatively and Rex slid in sideways; he had been to clean himself up. As soon as he came in, Ana felt the surge of love she always did, when she saw him. Baby finished feeding and was snoozing gently, whilst Rex stood at the door with his hands on his hips drinking in the scene.

"Come on, it's time you held her again. She needs to know her Father." Ana started wrapping her up ready for him to pick her up. He hesitated, appearing unsure. Ana waited patiently for him to come over, which he finally did and gently stroked the babies red hair, then he leaned over and placed his his forehead to hers. She now accepted that action, as his most intimate expression of his love for her.

He moved, turning his head, as he did; she put her hand to his face. It was wet she hadn't imagined it. She never seen it on Rex before.

Tears.

She brushed them gently away.

"Rex? Is something wrong with the baby?"

He shook his head.

"Are you disappointed, did you want a boy?"

He shook his head again.

"She's beautiful, perfect. It's just….I never…not in my wildest dreams."

_Not even when I was arguing with Cut._

_Not even when I was talking with Fives._

_Not even when I was discussing our futures with Cody._

"I never thought I would be a...a Father."

'We can do it again…or at least try, for another."

"You need to recover first, be healthy."

Smiling, she thought.

_I am the luckiest woman in the galaxy._

He couldn't take his eyes off her now; he was besotted already. Taking her gently in his arms he snuggled her up to his chest; he tensed at first and then as he settled down in the nursing chair, he felt his shoulders relax. He continually stroked his daughter's hair, as if willing her to sleep. This time was so precious and in it's own way relaxing.

Ana stood up and gingerly walked over to him; she was tired and needed to sleep but she couldn't miss this, the two of them together. There was a point in her life, when in her darkest times, she could never have imagined a scene like this, bending over him she kissed his unshaven head, with its bristles.

"You need a shave." There was a rumble in reply, he still didn't take his eyes off his daughter.

"I've thought of a name." Ana continued.

"Kallie."

"After the Sergeant?"

She nodded, "What do you think."

"It's a good name."

"So we are agreed on Kallie, as a name?" Rex rumbled another affirmative reply. But then added, "Bel as a middle name."

Now it was Ana's turn to cry; it was just like Rex to pick her Mother's name, "Go and introduce Kallie Bel to her uncles."

.

Gregor and Wolffe sat at the table with Essie, a bottle of Mandalorian Tihaar had been opened to 'wet the baby's head', Gregor had declared it was the most appropriate drink. Rex emerged from the bedroom holding a tiny white bundle, with a shock of red hair at one end; Gregor jumped up like a coiled spring, from the chair he sat on and Wolffe stood up then stopped dead.

"This is Kallie" Rex said, and then looking at his daughter, "These gentlemen are Commanders Wolffe and Gregor, your Uncles." Both peered intently at the tiny bundle and wanted to have a hold. While she was being fed, Essie had been explaining to them about babies and how to hold them and now they wanted to practice. After being passed around several people, Kallie finally decided she was hungry again and started mewling.

"Are they supposed to sound like a Tooka?" Asked Gregor, as Rex tried to soothe her.

Wolffe asked the question. "Is Ana ok?" His eyes kept flicking towards the baby.

Rex nodded, "Just tired, she's resting now."

Wolffe nodded, he should be happy for his brother but he would always have his regrets. He knew he should not dwell on them as he was now an Uncle and would be needed to be around to protect this child, his niece.

Wolffe could do that.

Wolffe would do that.

.

The bed was so inviting, sleep was so inviting; Ana heard Rex come in and the bed sank as he sat on it. She felt it move as he turned around next to her. She knew, she wasn't well, that something was wrong and it scared her, as she should be happy. She had a beautiful baby, a husband who adored her and who found time in the middle of a Galactic War to be with them both.

She was lucky.

So, why wasn't she happy?

Why did she feel something terrible was going happen?

"Cyar'ika, what's wrong." Rex voice was low and rumbled deep in his chest. He had surprised her, she was so engrossed in her thoughts, his arm encircled her waist and he went to kiss her.

She tensed and moved her head away from him. He looked hurt, bewildered.

"Ana?" He tried to ask what the problem was but she got up and headed for the fresher. Closing the door behind her, she locked it, avoiding him and she didn't know why.

She loved him.

She loved her daughter but was obsessed with keeping her safe. She checked on her hourly, even more; sometimes going back minutes after the last check just to be sure, to make sure she was breathing every time she slept; she rationalised that it was due to losing her other babies but it still didn't help. She couldn't stop it.

There was a rap on the door. "Ana? Are you Ok?"

"Yes, fine." She retorted in clipped tones and immediately regretted it. She felt awful, he was trying his best but everything he did seemed wrong, annoyed her, or irritated her and it shouldn't have. She listened and heard the bedroom door close, he had left again so she came out and checked on Kallie; she was fast asleep. Ana lay in the bed and tried to sleep again. She heard Rex come back in.

"Ana?" He asked with just a little hope in his voice but she feigned sleep. He leant over and kissed her cheek; it was good that he moved away, as he didn't see the silent tears falling from her eyes.

She didn't sleep but rose when Kallie woke up for her feed again and as she fed her, tears sprang up and she silently cried her way through it. Rex slept throughout totally oblivious to his wife's problem.

.

Rex found Gregor sitting outside, as Wolffe had been discussing blasters with Essie; he sat down next to him. "She's not right brother, there's something wrong with her and she won't tell me what."

"She worships the ground you walk on, that's her problem." Commented Gregor, without looking up. "She's put you on a pedestal and is frightened that she can't live up to you. The perfect soldier. She needs to be the perfect Mother, and wife, to be worthy of you."

Rex stared at Gregor, "How do you know that?" He asked incredulously.

"She said so, not in so many words but the meaning was there." He continued to check his datapad.

Rex was worried now, if there was something wrong with Ana, he needed to know; she had had some problems in the past and he didn't want her to be ill again. He didn't fully understand mental illness but knew they could be as debilitating as any physical injury.

.

Essie and Tula had been debating amongst themselves about what to do about Ana.

"She's not right, you know." Muttered Essie to her wife. "The post baby blues should be gone by now but they just seem worse." She shook her head and then went to put the plates away that she had just wiped. "Rex isn't helping, he should be doing something."

Tula tutted, "Give the man a break, he's still coming to terms with being a Father. He never even expected to live this long."

"Well!" Essie's hands landed on her hips, "I never expected you to defend a Clone."

Tula squirmed a little, "He's sort of won me over, all three of them have. They're so helpful, undemanding and Gregor is funny."

"So looks like we're stuck with them anyway." Essie's face took on a serious look again, "We should call Jay about Ana. " she continued.

"I'll get Rex first, I don't want him to think we're taking over.

It had been a difficult conversation but Rex had agreed that they call Jay, he had attended Ana after the birth and Rex was impressed with his expertise and manner, as in the past. Better than a droid any day and he said he would call the next day.

.

Ana watched her family at supper, as they all gathered around the large dining table; her Aunts, her daughter, Rex and his brothers they all sat together.

_Kallie's lucky she has this family; she'll be safe._

_They can all look after her in their own way._

_Wolffe and Gregor will protect her and teach how to fight; she'll need that. Tula and Essie will teach her how to look after herself and everything else._

_Rex...will be Rex. The best._

_She'll be safe._

_Safe from me._

_I can't do this; can't be a mother.._

_Something will happen to her._

_It's a dangerous galaxy and I can't protect her._

_It's for the best._

_She'll know no different._

_She'll be safer with them._

_Tonight. _

Ana smiled her decision was made and the weight was lifted off her shoulders; she felt better already.

Rex was watching his wife closely after his conversation with her Aunts and yet tonight she seemed almost normal, a little preoccupied perhaps, but she was smiling now. He would try and talk to her later, as they had not discussed with her calling Jay out, they didn't want to frighten her.

.

Ana feigned sleep until she was sure that Rex had finally gone to sleep himself; she had given Kallie a good feed so she would sleep well herself and there was plenty of expressed milk in the conservator for her. All marked up. She slipped out from under the covers desperately trying not to disturb Rex, normally he slept lightly but she had pressed another Brandy on him at dinner so hopefully he would sleep.

Damn! He moved.

"Just going to the 'fresher love." She whispered and heard him mumble in reply. She watched him sleep for one last time before creeping over to her daughters crib, kissed her once on the forehead. "Forgive me." She whispered and tiptoed out of the door in her thin nightdress.

She shivered, as the cold air hit her, then headed off away from the house.


	70. Loyalty and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana recovers but then Rex founds out something he is totally unprepared for.
> 
> He got out of the bed and paced up and down; he had been so happy this last year, ever since they got back together; it had given him something else to fight for, to look forward, not back. He thought she had waited for him and it now felt like he had been living a lie.
> 
> More lies.
> 
> More disloyalty.

Gregor hadn't been able to sleep; one too many Tihaar, they had finished the bottle. The room started to spin as soon as he lay down; he couldn't take his liquor any more, becoming the worst kind of drinker, a lightweight; he had noticed this since he had the Cure. He giggled to himself at the thought.

Standing at the rear door, he inhaled the cold night air, through his nostrils, taking deep breaths and then exhaled, several times, hoping it would clear his head.

"Osik, it's chilly. Enough to freeze ya gett'se off." He giggled again. The cold air was finally clearing his head. He had seen the glares Rex had given him after dinner, although he couldn't say anything, as he had more than he normally did. Wolffe had just been pedantic, scrolling down his datapad and rolling his eyes.

A few more minutes clearing his head and he wouldn't have to make a dash for the fresher, after he lay down.

He scanned the area surrounding the house; he checked the perimeter as a matter of course each night. There was only ever a local making their way home but tonight there was a small figure he recognised, walking along the path towards the road out of town.

_Ana? What was she doing out at this time?  
_

Pulling his coat on, he followed her at a discrete distance.

She had no coat or shoes, and seemed distracted.

"Ana!"

No answer, he didn't like this. He had no comlink to contact Rex but daren't leave her, as he would lose her. He continued to follow her, as she headed towards the outskirts of town onto the forest edge. It was even colder here, with a misty dampness.

The Forest was dense and the temperature dropped further; it was only his exertion that was keeping him from shivering.

"Fek!" He lost her, as she disappeared into the forest; he should have fetched the others and they could have fanned out.

"Come on Gregor, you know how to track people. Do it."

In tracking mode, he noticed the tiniest items at odds with its surroundings, anything broken deliberately, missing, or added. Finally he saw her tracks; footprints in the soft ground. A piece of her nightgown caught on a prickly bush; snapped branches, where she pushed some aside.

He hadn't lost his ability and he wasn't going to lose her. He slowed down, the tracks showed she was weaving about, not someone who knew where they were going. He continued slowly, taking measured steps; he didn't want to frighten her.

There! Sitting in the undergrowth propped against a tree.

"Ana?"

Her eyelids flickered. He pulled off his jacket; she needed it more than him. Carefully he wrapped it around her and picked her up. She was unconscious now; he slapped her face.

"Come on Ana, wake up! You need to stay awake." There a soft murmur, he couldn't understand what was said but he needed to get her somewhere warm. They had gone out quite a way and then he heard voices.

"Ner Vod, here!" He shouted, as he struggled over uneven frozen ground towards the town.

.

Rex turned over in bed and felt the cold empty space beside him; his gut told him something was wrong and he rose to check. Kallie was snuffling in her sleep, and rubbing her face; a sure sign she was just about to wake for a feed but there were no lights on anywhere. He checked the whole house.

Ana was gone.

It was late, there was no way of knowing when she left the house or if she was taken. He was sure if there had been an intruder, they would have heard but nothing else had been removed from the house. Everyone was here except Gregor.

_Too many questions._

_Where was Ana?_

_Why had she left?_

_Had she left alone?_

_Where in Haran was Gregor?_

They were pulling on their coats, as Essie spoke to Jed;

"He's done nothing to her Jed, I can vouch for him. Will vouch for him. She's not well. Jay's coming later today. Just get here as soon as you can." She jabbed at the comlink.

"We need other's to help. So we can cover as much ground as possible."

"Gregor left his com." Wolffe entered the room having checked the outhouses and storage, "Nothing out there."

Both missing.

"If she's with Gregor, she's safe."

"If." Whispered Tula.

Rex wiped his hand over his face, "I should've come back sooner. Been here."

He felt Essie's strong hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing you could have done differently. I've seen this before….. Ana's mother was the same. I had hoped…I'll contact Jay as well."

.

Tula stayed, waiting for Jay; the rest of them, armed with torches and blasters headed out in different directions.

Rex took the path from the rear of the house; he checked the outhouses again – nothing.

Sweeping his torch backwards and forwards he shouted.

"Ana! Gregor!"

Heading into the forest, he still had questions.

_Why?_

_And Gregor what has he got to do with this?_

_Did he have an 'episode'?_

_Damn! They all had scars from the war._

"Ana! Gregor!"

He pushed on.

The air grew chillier as he strode on.

Stopping perfectly still, he listened.

Yes, he heard something.

He moved forward a few steps and stopped again.

"Ner Vod, here!"

Gregor's voice; he headed to it.

A few minutes and Gregor kept shouting, with Rex returning the calls; finally Gregor emerged from the undergrowth carrying Ana wrapped up in his jacket but Rex saw she had no shoes and only her nightdress on.

"What the Fek…..?"

"Need to get her inside, Ner Vod; she's hyperthermic." Gregor was breathing hard, with the exertion and cold. He passed her over to Rex; he wasn't shivering yet but would be soon, if they didn't get back to the house double quick. He bent over to catch his breath; she was heavier than she looked.

"Come on." urged Rex; he wasn't going to lose a brother as well.

.

Jay was already at the shop and the search called off. Rex took her straight upstairs, the room was heated with portable heaters and Tula was over the stove boiling water to make a warm sweet drink.

Ana was put straight into the pre heated bed, with warmed blankets and Jay took the heated drink in with him.

"I'll answer any questions after I've examined her."

Rex and Essie withdrew to give him room.

After an eternity, Jay emerged.

"Her temperature is nearly normal now and I've sedated her. She should sleep for about 24 hours. What happened?" he looked at Rex.

Essie and Rex described the last few weeks.

For Jay, the diagnosis was straightforward. Post natal psychosis.

Luckily for Ana the blood tests results showed her hormone levels had been the cause and could be treated fairly simply but it would take several weeks.

.

A confused Ana sat propped up in bed; everyone was tiptoeing around her and Jay said he needed talk to her.

He smiled.

"What do you remember last?"

"When?"

"Your last memory, before you woke up?"

"Dinner; Gregor had too much to drink and he was funny."

"How did you feel?"

"Happy...I need to feed Kallie, where is she?" Ana looked around.

"Essie's fed her; you've been ill."

"Ill?"

"Yes, don't you remember?"

"No."

"How have you been feeling this last few weeks."

"Tired, a bit tearful but last night. Happy, the baby blues were going."

"So you knew you were a little depressed?"

"It was just the 'baby blues'.

"You've been asleep for at least one rotation."

"So not last night?"

"No, the night before."

"What happened?"

"You had a blackout and walked out in the cold, with no coat."

"Why would I do that, it's stupid."

"You tell me."

"I don't know."

.

"She's stable but confused and has totally blocked out what she did. And I suggest we don't try and get her to remember. The meds will help her."

"She will recover, won't she?"

"Yes, Rex, she will."

Rex sighed in relief, and pulled his daughter closer to him; he didn't want to let her go.

.

The rebellion was ramping up and since Ana's diagnosis, he had been back and forth but he was a clone bred for fighting and now he had a proper family to fight for, including two adopted Aunts. Jay had come through; he was a good man. The change in Ana since he had given her the hormone meds was amazing and she was herself again, and enjoying their daughter. Just as it should be.

Rex watched his daughter being fed; she was growing fast and developing her own personality even at three months old. Her hair had lightened going a soft strawberry blonde with messy curls and she had his eyes. They had been dark blue at first then they changed; he still couldn't believe he was a father.

If it wasn't for the Empire, he would feel content.

He went to fetch Ana a drink; he knew she would want one after feeding, even though it was by bottle now. His mind went back to last night, when he had returned from his strategy conference. Ana had come to him, saying she missed him and she was like she had been when they first got together. They made up for lost time; she had shown him how much she missed him and he realised how much he missed her. That closeness.

_The ferocity of Ana's kiss surprised him but he replied in kind._

_Rex felt her hand in the middle of his chest pushing him back, he complied and dropped onto the bed, letting Ana crawl up him; he pulled the silky nightdress she had put on over her head and off. He tossed it aside, not caring where it landed, he eas too engrossed in his wife._

_He didn't need that to be aroused by her._

_Just the sight of her, as she leant back, eyes half closed, relishing each one of his touches, as he explored her changed body, fed his arousal. She was slightly different; slightly larger, more marks. He didn't care._

_Her own battle scars but it was all her._

_He loved every one of them._

_He kissed every one of them._

_Ana opened her eyes and looked at her husband, move away from her breast; she leant over his chest. _

"_Agh."_

_She left her mark on him and worked her way down his body with her mouth. He enjoyed this, his reaction was proving as much; finally she took him, his hand grasping her hair. She could hear and feel his enjoyment, which in turn fed hers._

_It was a night worth waiting for._

_They curled together in a haze of satisfaction; her nose tucked under his chin, he could feel her breaths gradually slowing._

"_You okay?" He checked._

"_More than."_

"_So….not lost my touch then?"_

_He felt the chuckle rather than heard it. "You know you haven't."_

_Rex relaxed further and kissed the top of her head, content._

.

Rex walked out of the kitchen holding the tray he had prepared; he stopped and watched, as he saw Wolfe leaning over Ana and Kallie. Wolffe was close, his hand on her shoulder, stroking her, moving down to rub her back and she wasn't protesting. Rex read his lips - 'she's beautiful ...just like you.' Ana looked up, he could see the slight movements of her head indicating she replied and then she looked back down to her daughter. Rex watched closely, as Wolffe stood up and backed away saying 'Ok'.

It was intimate, it reminded him of the holo that Tula had taken of the three of them not long after Kallie was born. It was almost a replay. Remembered comments popped into his head; people talked. He did not believe it; Wolffe denied it. Dr Niemens, Sasha had inadvertently let something slip then back tracked but she was Ana's friend, so would defend her.

He was feeling uneasy, where his thoughts were leading.

Making a noise, Rex announced his presence; as he heard him, Wolffe moved even more quickly away, putting more distance between him and Ana. Ana looked around and smiled; Rex walked slowly over to her, just as she was finishing with Kallie and getting ready to wind her.

"Ooh, Thanks love, I need this." She took a couple of gulps and sighed "That tastes good" then put it down and put Kallie up to her shoulder.

"Hey, let me." Rex offered, again, feeling the surge of love for his daughter; it was there whenever he saw her, whenever he held her close. She snuggled into his neck, as he rubbed her back, in case she had any wind; As normal she didn't and she soon fell asleep against him. He inhaled deeply taking in her unique baby smell and rubbed his nose against her now strawberry blonde curls, his mutation and he realised she had his eyebrows. He walked around with her against his shoulder and started humming, he wasn't sure what it was called but he had heard the tune somewhere. Ashoka would have loved her; she liked all younglings even that Huttlet. He still missed her even though he had Kallie and Ana, and Maya; they meant everything to him. Another few days and he had to go back to Yavin.

He dismissed his previous thoughts.

.

That evening, Ana had finished feeding Kallie and put her to bed; he needed to ask, as the thoughts that had popped unheeded into head earlier that day were bothering him again, more than he would have imagined, especially after last night. This afternoon, he had seen, in that unguarded moment, how his brother looked at her; he remembered seeing his reaction when she had screamed in labour. Ana had never given him any cause to think so himself but ...Wolffe.

He pulled Ana to him and she automatically curled herself into him; he had to know now, otherwise it would drive him insane. "Did you ever sleep with Wolffe?" He could feel her tense up next to him and he had his answer before she even said the words.

"Do me the honour of a truthful reply?"

"Yes." At least she was honest.

"How many times?"

Silence.

"How many?" He needed to know now, he knew that the Wolfpack had got a reputation in the GAR for getting women, some of the few clones who did.

"Kriff! are you having to count?"

He got out of the bed and paced up and down; he had been so happy this last year, ever since they got back together; it had given him something else to fight for, to look forward, not back. He thought she had waited for him and it now felt like he had been living a lie.

More lies.

More disloyalty.

"Rex, please...it was after I came to Atollon; you were away…..you told me to leave; I didn't know…I didn't know what to think...I was..." she was struggling to explain. "Don't blame Wolffe."

Rex felt her hand rest on his back. "I didn't tell you, because if you never knew, it wouldn't hurt you."

"Were we together?" He had thought they were back together, sort of, when she came back for him after ...Ashoka.

"You had disappeared. Again. You told me to leave. You didn't contact me. I thought you didn't want me…again."

Rex dismissed her explanation.

"Is he better than me?"

"How?"

"You know."

A pause.

"Different." She pulled him around to face her, "Rex, we need to sort this out for Kallie, for your daughter. She needs her father."

"Were you happier with him?"

"No!"

Rex looked at his daughter fast asleep in the crib, with no cares as yet. He would do anything for that child; shrugging her hands from his arms, he stormed out of the room to find the other person involved in this.

"Rex?"

.

Wolffe was still up and checking his datapad,"Child Development Milestones." An Imperial publication but by a well respected paediatrician, Kallie would need to be checked regularly to make sure she was meeting these. It looked like she was well on her way for these few months and exceeded in some parts. He expected no less; he knew his and his brothers genetics but not Ana's, other than she was healthy, physically. He looked up as he heard the determined footsteps heading towards him.

"Ner Vod?" He asked, as he saw Rex, with a look on his face, that he hadn't seen for a long time.

_Kriff! She's told him._

He braced himself for the fallout and it hit him square in the jaw.

Rex had not even thought out his moves. It was blind rage. Wolffe went down with a satisfying thud and Rex stood above him, fists curled tight, oblivious to the shouts and concerned voices raised around him.

"Rex, stop, please."

He stood, glaring at Wolffe, the anger burning through him.

"Gregor, Essie, get him away."

Two sets of hands pulled him away from Wolffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Ana has not been unfaithful but in my head Rex is fixated on truth and loyalty. So as she hadn’t told him about Wolffe, this is worse than the act itself.


	71. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout continues.
> 
> He couldn't lose her.
> 
> He dressed her and wrapped her in her blanket, tucking in her favourite Tooka doll. He packed everything he thought she could need and gently picked her up.
> 
> He wasn't going to lose her.
> 
> They were with Wolffe; he was sorry about that, he really was. Now he needed time to be with his daughter, time to think; slipping out of the back door, they were away before anyone noticed.

Rex sat in the darkened bedroom whilst they treated Wolffe, shaking from the adrenalin and still unable to believe the last few minutes. He hadn't lost it like that since just after…..Order 66.

The look of disgust on Ana's face. He rubbed his hand over his head, disgusted with himself.

His daughter, sleeping in her cot, blond curls framing her face, looked peaceful.

She and Ana were why he was fighting, still.

Ana…...he couldn't believe what she had done. He was living a lie, thinking she had waited for him, wanted him; she hadn't...just a copy.

His confusion at that time; he was not confused now, not about his daughter.

He couldn't lose her.

He dressed her and wrapped her in her blanket, tucking in her favourite Tooka doll. He packed everything he thought she could need and gently picked her up.

He wasn't going to lose her.

They were with Wolffe; he was sorry about that, he really was. Now he needed time to be with his daughter, time to think; slipping out of the back door, they were away before anyone noticed.

.

He liked speed, probably imprinted on him from Skywalker; he relaxed letting the wind rush against his face. He slowed, thinking of his daughter, wrapped up tightly against the cold and secured in her child seat. He was travelling along the edge of the prairie, bordering the desert where he spent years big game hunting and hiding. They were good years, with his brothers hunting for Joopa but when he met Ana, his life changed. He felt his throat constrict at the thought, pushed those memories down and concentrated on the speed. He hadn't made a conscious decision to go to Ana's house but realised that was where he was heading, or the accident spot. He didn't know why.

Skirting the house with the speeder slowly, he then headed into the undergrowth to where the Nexu attacked him. He pulled up and got out, lifting Kallie with him, wrapped up and strapped to his chest. Wandering around the small area of open undergrowth, his memories took over.

"This was where your Mom found me. She saved my life. She's a good woman." He talked to his daughter, they all did. It aided speech development, Wolffe said.

He hadn't meant to stay here so long, or to fall in love; he thought he was too old for that, and yet, everything that had happened since then, was validated by the small person he held in his arms.

"I hurt her Kallie, but she took me back."

_Can I do the same?_

Knowing she was in love with him, he had left, without explanation, frightened of his own feelings.

She followed him, to Atollon, and was the first person he had opened up to about his feelings after the War and Ashoka. Then he left again, as the missions came first. Always the mission, focused on the mission. Never even spoke to her or found out if she was still there or what she was doing.

Then she and …...Wolffe.

_Can I blame her, if she took comfort elsewhere. But Wolffe?_

That hurt the most…..and the lie. No the lies hurt more. He'd had his fill of lies during the War.

He was born because of a lie.

His whole reason for being was a lie.

His life was a lie.

"She lied to me Kallie and I don't know if I can forgive her. I'm sorry."

He kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"I don't care what you do Ad'ika, but never lie to me."

His daughter struggled to pull her hand out from the blanket; he held her closer.

The crack he heard was a wood branch broken by a boot; he was ageing but not senile. He stilled.

A man's voice came from behind him, "Put your hands on your head and turn around very slowly." It was a voice, he recognised.

"I'll have trouble with part of that request" He turned, very slowly as it gave him time to appraise the situation. He took in every piece of information that revealed itself. He recognised the slug thrower pointed at him, one of Ana's fathers, and from the ornate markings on the barrel, the one he had admired. "and I don't think that belongs to you, Jay."

"Rex!" The man exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know" Admitted Rex, turning fully.

"Is Ana alright?"

Rex nodded.

"Come in, its freezing cold out here!" Jay indicating with the barrel of the Verpine. He followed the man into the house he had originally shared with Ana; it hadn't changed much.

Kallie was getting restless; he guessed, she needed feeding again, although it had only been a couple of hours or she needed changing. Either way he needed somewhere to stop and take stock.

"So what's the problem?" Jay asked.

.

You could cut the atmosphere in the room with a blue milk butter knife, so the saying went, and Gregor had to break it. He hated these atmospheres.

"You couldn't resist could you Wolffe; I told you, you were playing with fire?"

"She needed someone and Rex wasn't there."

"You should have kept your dick in your pants and jerked off in private, like everyone else."

"It wasn't that Gregor, I could have gone anywhere for sex." He sighed.

"Aw, Fek it Vod." He stood up shaking his head, "You both should have known better. What did you think Rex was going to do when he found out."

"We weren't going to tell him, ever."

"You know what people are like on the base, any base, rumours fly around. Just like the GAR." He added after a pause." Or had she changed her mind. Have you spoken to her?"

"No. Its my fault Gregor, I pursued her."

"Bollocks. She was up for it, I saw her with you remember. Stop defending her."

"Gregor…" Wolfe's voice was low, threatening.

"Ok, ok. I'll back off." Gregor backed away shaking his head. He knew this was coming; he had always known he would have to pick up the pieces.

.

Hearing the speeder departing, Ana knew Rex had left, probably going to Joopa Base. She hoped. She needed to talk to him, to explain, when he calmed down but now she had her daughter to look after and she would soon be ready for a feed, as regular as clockwork. The room was silent, she must still be asleep; Ana pushed open the door and her worst nightmare unfolded.

The cot was empty, sheets strewn on the floor; clothes and baby items taken from the open cupboard. Her favourite toy missing.

Ana felt her chest tighten in panic. She screamed and ran down the stairs.

The baby milk in the Conservator was gone.

So was Rex.

"No, no, no, no, no….no."

Suddenly Tula's arms were round her shoulders; she had never thought Rex would do this, take her daughter. She would have let him see her, anytime.

"Fierfek!"

"He's at Jay's." Essie came rushing in, breathless. "Kallie's with him. They'll stay there overnight. The girls think it's a visit. They're excited to see Uncle Rex and Kallie."

Ana opened her mouth.

"Kallie's fine, she was giggling when I was on the com."

"We'll go to Joopa Base, give you room." Gregor offered, although Wolffe looked as if he was going to argue.

Essie nodded.

"Now, I need to speak to Ana, alone."

Tula made Caf and placed the mugs on the table and left, with Gregor and Wolffe.

Essie sat down and took a long drink. "So what happened; I thought you two were happy."

Ana took a drink; "It's a misunderstanding. He didn't let me explain."

"Well, you need to explain quick; I've never seen him behave that way."

Ana stared at the hot bitter drink in her mug.

"After I got to Atollon, Rex was bad but I stayed with him. He was always on missions and eventually…he made it plain he didn't want me. But I stayed. I felt useful to the rebellion."

"So how….."

"Wolffe and I got together; he was kind and supportive, there were some bad experiences but then Rex returned, injured and I…we, finally got back together."

"Wolffe?"

"We stopped…when Rex came back, and I…it's a mess. I didn't tell him."

"So, you just….didn't tell him?"

"I didn't cheat on Rex."

"Technically." Essie emptied her mug and went to make another one.

"Wolffe knew I was in love with Rex. He understood."

So did Essie now, the looks from Wolffe, his manner sometimes.

"You're right; it's a mess. Jay said Rex'll be back tomorrow, so let's see what happens then."

.

There was no sleep for Ana that night, as much as she wished for it, to bring the morning faster. She was up before the sun, giving up on trying to sleep. It appeared Rex was the same, as she heard the speeder pull up just as she poured her second Caf. She put more on.

Rex looked tired; it showed in his eyes. She wanted to rush to him but….

He held Kallie out to her, "She missed her Mother."

She took her daughter, she was okay, but then why shouldn't she be. She was with her Father, he was just as important as she was. She hugged her daughter.

Essie pushed a cup of a Caf in his hand; Ana couldn't remember her coming in."I'll leave you two... to talk."

"Rex…."

"Why, why Wolffe?"

_If she says we're the same; she's not the woman I thought she was._

"I ….you had gone…..I needed….. someone..."

"Someone?"

_Not me. I'm too angry to listen to this._

He turned away.

"Rex …please. It just happened."

He was still angry.

"It was over before …we …"

"I need to be away from you…."

He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"How long?"

"I need to be able to see Kallie."

"I would never stop you seeing Kallie, never, you can see her at any time."

Rex turned and went to his daughter.

The conversation was over.

She still hadn't been able to explain.

.

Rex headed towards the communal freshers on this latest base, the last in a long line of bases he had been on in the last couple of months.

It had been a hard slog, but there was something to keep him going. He would be seeing Kallie soon. The base was a lot smaller than Yavin and they were only here for a couple of days. As he walked in the fresher, the head of steam met him and he was damp before he got in; at least it was actual water they used and steaming hot. Useful to have natural hot springs to tap into and just what he needed at this time. The training mission had been hard, dirty but worth it. He'd been working non stop since leaving Ana and had managed to avoid both Wolffe and Gregor but the whole thing had left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

He missed Ana. He missed Kallie, oh how he missed Kallie and he missed his Vode. He just wished he could turn the clock back.

It was like after the Siege of Mandalore, would he ever be free of the war.

They both turned as he entered.

"Fierfek!"

Gregor watched them both, looking between each, his stance changed in preparation.

Wolffe looked at Rex expecting the worst; it was Gregor who spoke first, "Am I needed as a referee?" He watched them both.

"No!" they both answered.

"Good." He turned on his heel, whipping his towel around his waist, as he left the showers.

.

Ana tied the tiny ribbon around the lock of hair; she had not wanted to cut it but he deserved to have something of his daughter to keep with him and it gave her an excuse to write the letter.

She was desperate.

Ana also realised she didn't matter, so long as he didn't forget his daughter. What ever happened between them Kallie did not deserve that and she would do everything to make sure he did not forget her or lose contact with her.

She opened the flimzi again, relishing it's texture; it had been her mother's and sat in her drawers for years together with the envelopes.

Ana had never used it before.

Pale cream flimzi.

"My Dearest Rex.

Please don't ignore this. I need to explain, ….."

.

Rex stripped off and stood under the shower head; he turned the temperature up, he needed to be clean, and the hotter water seemed to make it better. In his peripheral vision he saw Wolffe, his barrel chest covered in hair.

_Was there something about Wolffe that was…..better?_

_Was I defective in some way?_

Always coming back to how they were raised on Kamino.

"Why?"

The question was fired at Wolffe like a blaster bolt.

Wolffe looked down.

"Because you could?"

Another bolt.

Wolffe had to answer this carefully; he could see Rex was still hurting, perhaps Gregor had been right.

No, he would never regret his time with her.

"She was hurting Rex, from our mission and…you."

"Hurting?"

"What did you think she was going to do? She told me. You woke up feelings in her that she had dampened down for years, and you dropped her, like a disposable flimzi handkerchief."

It was clear that Wolffe cared for her.

That realisation hit Rex, as hard as the deception.

"It ended, when you came back; she only ever had eyes for you. I knew that. Me, I was a bystander in …..this; I could never take your place. I know now….I knew then."

"You should have told me, both of you."

"What would you have done?"

Rex turned the shower off the heat getting too much now.

_I don't know._

"I don't know." He admitted.

"It was my idea not to tell you."

Rex stared at Wolffe, long and hard before he asked this question because he knew the reply would hurt both of them, even if they were brothers.

"Are you in love with her?"

Wolffe looked down.

"I've never….we've never…not since….."

Rex had his answer.

"I'm sorry, Ner Vod." And he held out his hand towards his brother.

It was time to build bridges.

.

Rex sat at the fold up desk and chair. in his makeshift office and turned Ana's letter over in his hands; Gregor had given it him.

Ripping open the envelope, another tiny envelope dropped from it and a letter. He carefully unfolded it.

"My Dearest Rex,

Please don't ignore this, I need to explain….."

He read to the end; he owed her that. He took it with him and lay on his bunk. Sniffing the paper, he realised it smelt of her and he thought of the good times.

_Did they outweigh what had happened?_

_Could he forgive her?_

The other tiny envelope was still in his hand; he opened it and a lock of strawberry blonde hair, tied with a pink ribbon, fell onto his chest. He placed his hand over it.

He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that Rex would struggle more with the secrets than the actual deed.


	72. Old Friends I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mechanical breathing changed pace slightly.
> 
> "CT 7567…..It's been a while."
> 
> Titus knew Lord Vader meant those words only for himself; Titus drew himself up and spoke.
> 
> "I have intel that informs me of where he is and there is leverage that we can use to capture him."
> 
> "He is assisting the Rebels?" The black helmeted figure's voice matched the image.
> 
> "He is and has been for over a year; together with two other Clones…."
> 
> Titus was about to give their designations but the black gloved hand waved dismissively.
> 
> "It is he I am interested in. Capture him. Do not kill him."

The fair haired Imperial officer stood gazing intently out of the transparisteel window of his office, hands clasped behind his back, military fashion, he had foregone the additional synth skin covering on his left prosthetic hand but had surprised himself how well he had adapted to its use.

He was back where he belonged, Thrawn was not the only one with friends, and although it had taken time; he was revelling in it. Information had been passed to him regarding that old Clone, Captain Rex, who had defied him and he had delivered it personally to someone who had made it known he was particularly interested in the Captain.

The meeting was fraught; the second most powerful man...no being, in the Empire, who was known for his disdain for Imperial Naval officers, had actually listened to him. Even Titus could see his interest was piqued when the clones' designation was mentioned.

The mechanical breathing changed pace slightly.

"CT 7567…..It's been a while."

Titus knew Lord Vader meant those words only for himself; Titus drew himself up and spoke.

"I have intel that informs me of where he is and there is leverage that we can use to capture him."

"He is assisting the Rebels?" The black helmeted figure's voice matched the image.

"He is and has been for over a year; together with two other Clones…."

Titus was about to give their designations but the black gloved hand waved dismissively.

"It is he I am interested in. Capture him. Do not kill him."

"Understood my Lord." Titus was at his most deferential.

"You may find... this Stormtrooper..… to be most eager to be of use."

Lord Vader pressed a button on his com and Titus received the information.

"Keep me apprised of the situation; The Emperor has other duties for me to attend to urgently," He focused his black helmeted gaze on Titus, "Do not fail me."

Titus felt the oxygen leave the room.

In a dramatic swirl of his cape, Vader also left.

Now Titus had work to do.

.

The small blue holographic image of a Stormtrooper rose from the disc.

"IC 2224, reporting….Sir." The voice was just this side of impertinent; it reminded Titus of the other clone.

"What are your orders." Again the tone could be interpreted as insubordinate, as if he had no right to be issuing that order, but the Admiral was not interested in that.

The officer finally turned to face the image, "Remove your helmet, Commander."

The image paused a few seconds before complying and removed the helmet. Titus studied the white haired trooper with the scars around his left eye, the resemblance was…... disturbing, yet there were differences.

"Commander," The face in front of him brought back uncomfortable memories of the defiant Clone, who had stood insolently before him on the experimental interdictor and who was now part of the Rebellion. That clone had refused his offer and resisted the Interrogation droid. This clone, in front of him had, like thousands of others stayed loyal to the Empire, whilst that…..Captain Rex was a traitor.

He must give him the respect he is due…..for a clone.

"Sir?" The Trooper was used to being studied by mongrels, he had put up with it every day of his fighting life.

"I have some work you may be interested in. It concerns former Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe and Clone Commando Gregor."

The white haired Clone moved slightly forward, as he heard those names, "You have my full attention, Admiral." The impertinence, in his voice, replaced by interest.

.

Ana looked at the holographic image of her curly, strawberry blonde haired daughter sitting on Essie's knee and waving her hand. Only two more months and she would be back there. She had only promised the Alliance four months; her daughter needed her and for once Rex agreed and backed her decision. He was at least talking to her now. She was a volunteer after all but it was getting more and more organised, more militarised; she wasn't sure she liked that.

"And she's sitting up now, on her own." Tula's voice piped up in the background. "The signals going." Essie said and Kallie was practising her wave; Ana returned them and the signal disappeared.

"She's growing up fast, isn't she." Sasha had seen the last few seconds of the broadcast, Ana only nodded, if she spoke she would cry. "I'm sorry you can't be with her more."

"Yes," She finally regained her composure. "It's difficult. I wish…"

"I'll try and get you back to her as soon as possible." She put a comforting hand on Ana's arm, the women had become close friends. Ana had started training with the Doctor but it had become more than that; they had learned from each other. Ana's knowledge of plants and their medicinal uses, together with the Doctor's up to date medical expertise, combined to produce a formidable duo who could treat most ailments, in all kinds of terrain. They were passing on basic skills to the Rebel soldiers to reduce casualties; they now had kits that could treat potentially life threatening injuries, giving the soldiers time to get back to base for more treatment. They had lists of plants that could be used instead of Bacta; there was a surprising number of varying efficacy. Ana was proud she had contributed to that; they just couldn't afford to lose soldiers, as they couldn't replace them like the Empire, they didn't have its infinite resources but she was torn between this and looking after her daughter.

_Am I being selfish wanting to raise her myself?_

"How's Rex?" Sasha's question interrupted her thoughts.

There was a subtle hesitation that Sasha picked up on.

"Oh, you know, focused. He's on a mission….. that's...need to know."

"And he doesn't even tell you?"

Ana laughed, "Oh definitely not, he says it's to protect me."

"He's a good man, Rex, hang onto him."

Ana smiled, with a distracted look in her eyes, "Oh, I intend to."

She didn't know if anyone knew about the split but she was keeping up the pretence; she didn't think she could cope with any sympathy, from anyone.

.

A few days later she was thanking Sasha for letting her leave earlier than her rotation allowed, even though she was a volunteer.

"So where are you heading?"

"Back to Seelos, to my Aunts'. They've been looking after Kallie for me. I trust them implicitly but I still miss her."

"I'll miss you, as well." Ana couldn't resist giving the older woman a quick hug before she left for the hangar, where she managed to get a lift with Wedge, who was going on some reconnaissance for Hera. She had missed taking her leave of the Ghost crew, they were on some mission.

.

Wedge dropped her off just outside the Capital and Jay picked her up; he was there to collect some medical diagnostic equipment. She didn't like to say but he would have been jealous of some of the most basic equipment they had on Yavin IV; it was much more up to date than that available on Seelos and it wasn't getting any better now the Empire was there.

"Is it my imagination or are there a lot more Stormtroopers around than there used to be?"

"Yeah," Jay surreptitiously checked who was near them and lowered his voice. "Apparently, they're looking at setting up a Garrison; they are going to mine the Desert, something in the sand that can be extracted. They say they will need to protect the miners and mining vehicles."

"The Desert?" Ana asked incredulously, "I thought they were strip mining in the North, near the Poles?"

"That's proven too difficult."

"So, what on earth is in the sand that can be of use to the Empire?"

"Not sure," His voice had returned to a normal level, as they had left the city limits and were well on their way to Lonlea. "It all appears to very Hush, Hush. Nobody's talking about it but they were definitely heading out to the southern desert."

Ana breathed a sigh of relief, at least it was the southern desert, which had fewer settlements and was nowhere near her family. She felt a little ashamed of that thought, as she settled back to watch the passing scenery.

It took several hours to reach Lonlea, with several comfort stops but finally they drew up to her Aunts' house; other than the Imperial forces in the capital, they had seen no more on the way here and she hoped it would stay that way. Seelos was not known as a hotbed of rebel activity but usually where the Empire went, Rebellion followed, as result of their methods.

Her Aunts' voices reached her before she had even got out of the speeder and the giggle of a child, several children but she could tell which one was Kallie; the seat belt had a mind of its own and wouldn't let her unclamp it. Jay leant over, "There." He added as he undid it for her, she had re-fastened it in her haste to get out.

There she was, a curly haired strawberry blonde child being carried by Megs, who seemed to have grown even more since she last saw her. Mattie followed immediately behind and then came her Aunts. Her heart felt as if were going to break. She choked back tears and took her daughter from Megs, immediately the child wrapped her arms around her neck and squeezed tight. The child wasn't going to let go now and neither was she, not yet; not until her brain believed what she was feeling. She walked back into the house with them, a babble of voices; Essie and Tula were saying what she could do now. How she was meeting the milestones Wolffe had set them.

Wolffe.

She stopped momentarily when they mentioned his name; he was obviously still welcome here and so he should be. He was Kallie's Uncle.

"They have all visited, been to see her; they take their roles seriously." Her Aunt paused, "Rex was here last week."

He hadn't told her. She still wasn't sure where they stood. She knew he had read her letter but there was no reconciliation; at best it was civilised. He had said he needed more time and the least she could do was give him that, even though it was driving her mad.

"Good." She said and left it at that, not wanting to talk about it further. Jay brought her luggage in.

"Upstairs." Indicated Tula with her right hand, while getting the cookie tin for Mattie with her left. Ana couldn't help but smile, as she realised both her Aunts enjoyed having all these children around them.

.

Essie found Ana standing on the balcony, arms wrapped around herself, for comfort; it broke her heart to see her like this. She knew what her niece had done but she couldn't, wouldn't judge her and she was paying for it now. Rex was a complicated man, obviously proud and stubborn but her niece still loved him; she hoped this eventually worked out for her, for them both. She liked him.

"I sent a letter to Rex, he's read it but wants more time. I can't do any more."

Essie put her arm around her shoulder and they both stood quietly watching the meteor shower that had suddenly decided to appear.

.

Rex read the letter again. He smelt the flimzi, it still smelt of her and now him.

_Please don't ignore this…._

He knew the contents by heart.

_What I did was wrong. I should have told you what happened from the beginning, so that you could have made your decision then. I needed you but you weren't there and you had said we couldn't be together. Afterwards, I didn't tell you about Wolffe because I was frightened I would lose you. _

_I'm sorry._

He knew he needed her and that his reaction had been excessive, and the longer he left it the worse it would be.

He valued loyalty.

Hated lies.

_Now you've gone. I realise just how much you mean to me; I love you, always will and there will be no one else._

_Ana._

He carefully folded the letter back up and put it with the scarf she had made for him, Kallie's lock of hair and the holograph of them all. They went where he went.

Nonetheless:

_She had made him question her loyalty._

_She lied to him._

_Could they really get past that?_

_More to the point could he get past that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Titus was demoted but I gave him a promotion back. I have assumed he has friends in high places.


	73. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stopped. There was a noise that was out of place; a sick feeling slowly materialised in her stomach. It sounded vaguely familiar she listened again. Her eyes flicked over to check Kallie – still sleeping soundly. She walked slowly around the speeder and primed her blaster again and realised what it was.
> 
> She was not alone.
> 
> "Anybody there?" She shouted, as she slowly opened the speeder door; it could be anyone. She could get a couple of shots off and be away, if there was only one. She waited and the the undergrowth parted as two figures encased in the familiar white plastoid armour emerged.

"I'll get it," Ana shouted into the back of the shop; she had just come up from the basement carrying the additional stock Essie wanted to put out, when the doorbell rang as someone entered the shop. Ana stopped moving as soon as she saw who entered.

He looked good; it had been a couple of months since she last saw him and he was early.

"She's not ready. I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon."

He nodded. "I wanted to see her."

_Of course he would; she's his daughter._

"Come in the back."

_This was more difficult that she thought it would be._

"I can only stay a few hours. Not overnight. Not like we agreed. I have a mission. I'm sorry."

"It's not me who's missing out." It sounded harsher than she intended.

"Point taken."

"Can you tell me…."

He shook his head.

"Okay."

_This was too civilised._

He followed her at a discreet distance; he would never have been so distant, before.

Kallie was sitting in her high chair, earnestly squeezing some kind of pale bland looking fruit, watching as it emerged from between her chubby fingers. Essie was standing next to her smiling indulgently at the mess their daughter was creating.

"She's sitting up on her own?" He smiled as he said that.

"She's strapped in." Confirmed Essie, "just needs some support, she can't quite do it herself but she won't be long."

Ana walked by silently and placed a kiss on her daughters head, dragging her fingers through her, unruly strawberry blonde curls.

She definitely has the Fett eyebrows, he thought, out of the blue.

He realised she was stretching her tiny hand out to him and making some incoherent noise in his direction, and smiling.

He looked at Ana, questioningly.

"She recognises you."

He raised an eyebrow; he hadn't been here very often for that to happen.

Ana activated her Holocomm and showed the image to Kallie; "Daddy." She asserted.

"Buir." Rex corrected.

Ana looked up at him, "Buir." She corrected herself.

Kallie pointed at Rex then the Holocomm and giggled.

"Clever girl." Confirmed Ana; she closed the image down.

The distance between them was closed by Rex and Ana felt a little breathless from the nearness of him. She needed to calm down.

"I'm going to work in a minute, so you can stay here. I'll be out of your way."

_No, stay!_ He wanted to say.

"Oh! Where?"

"Jay has a surgery now, so I go in a few days a week, just to do routine stuff. Dressings etc."

"Oh….good."

He watched as she went to wipe her daughters face, "Here let me."

Their hands met briefly to exchange the cloth; it was as if he had never been away. Her touch brought back all those feelings, he thought had been destroyed. He wanted to pull her to him, drag her into a kiss and never let her go.

He moved his hands, several seconds too late.

She turned, pulling her hand away, only inches from him now.

_It would be so easy to take her in my arms and say sorry for being an idiot. Sorry for not being able to get over a war that ended 18 years ago. Sorry for letting it continue to dictate my choices._

He hadn't realised his hands were on her arms, until she looked down at them.

"I have to go." She stepped back.

He let her.

.

Ana pulled on her coat and did not even say goodbye before she was walking as quickly as she could, to the surgery; she unlocked and headed to the back. Solid and unforgiving, she needed the wall to lean against. Seeing him had been so much harder than she thought it would be.

_It would have been so easy to take his face in her hands and kiss him. Kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Like he was the only man in the galaxy._

He was….. for her.

She pushed away to get the datapad from the desk and saw her hands were shaking; she needed to sit before her knees gave way; they already felt shaky.

There was no way she was being here when he visits again; she would just end up doing something stupid.

The drops of moisture on her desk surprised her, then she felt them on her cheeks. Wiping it away she sniffed and muttered to herself. "Di'kut! Pull yourself together. It's over."

The surgery was opening in ten minutes, so she set up the datapad and Appointments, trying but failing to act as normal, as if nothing had happened.

.

Titus took the details from the Imperial mole embedded with the Rebels, at Yavin; this was small scale compared to what Grand Admiral Thrawn was after. Titus would have gladly bombed them to ashes but the Grand Admiral had other ideas and this agent was providing some helpful intel. He should notify Yularen but he needed the information himself first.

"Seelos."

Titus thought there was nothing on that backward hell hole, except sand and inhospitable forests. It's inhabitants weren't much better. Apart from the main city, there were small settlements dotted across the planet attempting to civilise the place but failing miserably. There were still pockets of outlaws that roamed some areas.

The Empire normally had no interest in the place but suddenly it was sending troops there and there was talk of a Garrison to protect its mining interests. That was new. He would have to investigate that; there may be an opening there for him. A further step up. It also held the key to getting rid of that clone, Captain Rex, who really should have taken up his offer to be a training officer, when he made it.

He activated his com.

"IC2224?"

It was always difficult to tell the stormtroopers apart; they all looked exactly the same in their armour and sounded the same...mostly.

"Yes sir." That tone was an improvement.

"I have the intel for you, Commander."

He pressed his Comlink.

The stormtrooper checked his datapad.

"Received, sir."

Titus could see the trooper checking through it.

"I have my squad ready, sir."

"Good."

"They know that we want him alive and it doesn't matter about the woman and child. they're collateral damage and serve no purpose to the Empire."

"Yes sir. Understood."

He looked at the information.

"This intel…..?"

"It's good. It's from one our best moles. They've been been infiltrated for years, from the beginning almost. It's good. The best. We've acted on their intel before and had good results. Even Grand Admiral Thrawn thinks highly of them."

The stormtrooper appeared to consider this snippet of information.

"Is this to be seen, as an example or more low key ….Sir."

"Low key, for the moment. The Rebels need to know that no matter how safe they feel, the Empire can get them at any time. But at the moment we need the 'good will' of the residents of Seelos."

"Yes sir. Understood."

"Are you up to this, Commander? You are a little …..old for frontline duties."

"I am up to this, Sir."

"Good. You do come with the highest recommendation. I'd hate to have to advise Lord Vader that you were not what he thought you to be."

_As if. _Thought the Commander.

"Good. I look forward to hearing from you soon."

Titus leant back in his chair; the fingers of his prosthetic hand drumming on his desk. They sounded loud compared to his organic ones.

"That Clone will rue the day he refused me."

.

Rex only stayed a couple of hours but at least he had made the effort to see his daughter. He was doing his best; Ana stayed at the surgery until she knew he had left. When she arrived home, Kallie was bathed and in bed and Essie was gushing about Rex.

"He did everything, fed her, played with her, changed her diaper and I tell you that smell was enough to make you gag."

Essie liked that man; she would go as far to say in her own way she loved him, as part of her family. Tula was equally smitten.

Ana was glad that he was looking after his daughter like that; it just confirmed what she always thought.

He was a good man.

.

"Essie stop fussing we're only going to Jay's. We have enough of everything. We'll be back by nightfall and yes I'll remember to tell Jay everything."

As much as she loved her Aunt, and owed her and Tula more than she could ever repay, sometimes she just wanted to be alone with her daughter. She was looking forward to that.

She still couldn't believe how much she needed to take for her, including the stroller.

A few minutes into the journey Ana glanced back; just as she thought, she had dropped off to sleep, which was good as they were getting to the more denser area. She looked around, and still couldn't remember that night when she supposedly came into the Forest. At least she had left Kallie at home.

She was not herself at that time; Jay had told her not to dwell on it. That she was ill.

The road was clear, it was a beautiful sunny, if chilly day; warmer winds had blown up from the desert but it still wasn't warm enough to go without a coat, especially on a speeder. You could never predict the weather accurately in this area. She pushed the speeder on, eager to get to Jay's; he had said that somehow Bonnie had got pregnant. Ana didn't even realise there were any more Tooka's around here but she had given birth to two kits and the girls wanted to give one to Kallie. The thought amused her as it would irritate Essie but she bet that Kallie would be able to keep it.

The proximity light flashed on the dashboard; unusual, thought Ana, it was normally a straight run through to the house, unless there a gang of outlaws roaming again but it had been years since that had happened and there had been no alerts. They tended to keep to themselves with the Empire around.

She slowed the speeder to a crawl, finally seeing the reason for the alert, a downed tree across their path.

"Fek. How did that happen?" She recognised it as a Brylark tree, exceptionally strong, you only hoped that you didn't have to move one as they were harder than most metals. It must have been diseased to actually come down. Alighting from the speeder, she checked Kallie, still asleep. She tried blasting the branches off; that didn't work. It was just too high for her old speeder to rise above. She would have to go along the old trail; she wasn't turning back now, she was really looking forward to seeing everyone.

She stopped. There was a noise that was out of place; a sick feeling slowly materialised in her stomach. It sounded vaguely familiar she listened again. Her eyes flicked over to check Kallie – still sleeping soundly. She walked slowly around the speeder and primed her blaster again and realised what it was.

She was not alone.

"Anybody there?" She shouted, as she slowly opened the speeder door; it could be anyone. She could get a couple of shots off and be away, if there was only one. She waited and the the undergrowth parted as two figures encased in the familiar white plastoid armour emerged.

Kallie was still in the back almost hidden; Ana didn't want to antagonise them. She smiled.

"Oh. Thank goodness. I thought it was outlaws."

Her heart pounded within her chest; she was sure they could hear it.

"I need to get past the tree; it's blocking the road. My speeder's too old to rise over it. I'm visiting a friend."

_Don't babble, keep calm._

She still had her blaster in her lowered hand, she put one foot in the speeder. Not sure exactly what she was going to do but hoping these were the less experienced troopers.

"Ana Sant?"

_Fek! This wasn't random._

"No, you're mistaken."

She readied herself to fire; two rapid shots from here she could do that and head back into town. And then what?

Think about that later.

She took the shots; definitely hit one but the noise behind her, distracted her and the second shot missed, as the second trooper moved.

Another one.

Her blaster arm was yanked back. She lashed out automatically, just as her father had taught her but with the speeder and one eye on Kallie, she was unbalanced and she could do nothing about the plastoid covered fist that hit her in the face or the darkness that engulfed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers,
> 
> Hope you are all keeping safe. So Maya was right. There is an Imperial mole with the Rebels. Wonder who it is?
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> Sued13


	74. A trap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rex." He recognised Essie's voice but she sounded different, not like her, something was wrong. She sounded scared, distraught almost but before he could ask what was wrong.
> 
> "They're missing, the speeder's still there but they're gone."
> 
> He couldn't process what what she was saying.
> 
> "Slow down, Essie."
> 
> Shuffling sounds emanated from the other end and Tula's lilting voice came on.
> 
> "Ana took Kallie to visit Jay and the girls, like they do every week but she never got there."
> 
> He wasn't sure if the pause was deliberate or not; the hitch in her voice said not.
> 
> "Jed found the speeder, damaged with signs of a struggle and all the baby things were taken."
> 
> The silence stretched out as the realisation of what happened dawned on Rex.
> 
> "Rex? Are you still there?"
> 
> "I'll leave immediately."

"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."

― G.K. Chesterton

......

Sleeping curled around her infant daughter gave Ana, as much comfort as it did Kallie; it was not the recommended way of sleeping with babies but they had not provided any cot and she didn't want her removed from her during the nights. She didn't trust the stormtrooper in charge, even though she had reluctantly given him the details he wanted, and confirmed that she was married to Rex, formerly Captain Rex of the GAR, 501st Battalion, confirmed that her child was his. Kallie had been threatened and she had a decision to make, one that no one should have to make; a choice between the two people she loved most.

And Kallie had to come first.

She snuggled closer, ensuring her daughter was warm enough. She wasn't exactly sure where they were; it looked like some kind of disused industrial building but she wasn't even sure which planet she was on, or if they were in an inhabited area. Her mind went to Rex, she still loved him, even though they were estranged. He came to see their daughter, as often as he could; he was a good father, a good man. She would have no one say otherwise, especially that Stormtrooper. The sound of the door opening, roused her from her memories, and she turned to see one of the Stormtroopers enter; she automatically wrapped her arms protectively around her child.

"Come on get up! The Commander wants you in his office, now!"

Ana swung her legs to the floor and then bent to pick up her daughter, she was a solid child, taking after her Father. She carefully wrapped the blanket around her, the complex was chilly; there didn't appear to be any heating, only water and light. The Sergeant had found her another blanket for Kallie and a few other things she could use for her, to make her more comfortable; there was something different about that one particular Stormtrooper.

This stormtrooper led her by the arm, pulling to hurry her along, to the Commander's office. Luckily she had fed Kallie, during the night, so she hadn't woken up hungry; she hadn't meant to but the closeness had settled both of them. The door to the room being used was slightly ajar…..

"We've got our orders TK6512, just carry them out."

"But sir, it's a child, a baby."

"You getting soft TK6512, or is it just old age?"

"No sir, but using children and….."

"They're still rebels and that's who we're fighting."

"Yes sir." There appeared a reluctance in his voice; he was the one who had provided the extra things.

His bucket tilted down towards her, in a nod, as he left the room.

.

Rex opened up the message on the comlink, he recognised the code immediately; it was an encrypted one that Essie or Tula used on Seelos, only known to a certain number of people. He answered immediately, there was no reason not to. He had read Ana's letter and made his decision; he needed to talk to her next time he saw her. The com pinged again and he took the call.

"Rex." He recognised Essie's voice but she sounded different, not like her, something was wrong. She sounded scared, distraught almost but before he could ask what was wrong.

"They're missing, the speeder's still there but they're gone."

He couldn't process what what she was saying.

"Slow down, Essie."

Shuffling sounds emanated from the other end and Tula's lilting voice came on.

"Ana took Kallie to visit Jay and the girls, like they do every week but she never got there."

He wasn't sure if the pause was deliberate or not; the hitch in her voice said not.

"Jed found the speeder, damaged with signs of a struggle and all the baby things were taken."

The silence stretched out as the realisation of what happened dawned on Rex.

"Rex? Are you still there?"

"I'll leave immediately."

His chest felt as if the life was being crushed out of him; he was just going to com Wolffe when his own com lit up with another incoming message.

Ana?

Short lived relief flooded through him, until he flipped the on key.

"Rex!" A brother, he had not heard another voice like that in years. He activated the visual and the blue hologram lit up his room.

"It's been a while, Ner Vod." The last phrase came out haltingly, showing the speaker had not used that language for a long, long time.

"A lifetime….. Cody?"

"I need to talk to you urgently, Rex old boy."

"I'm all ears Cody, or is it just some number now?"

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Cody will do."

"Let's see you without the bucket then; although I can't believe you actually wear that stuff."

The trooper in the hologram popped the seal of his bucket and removed it.

Rex could have sworn his heart missed a beat, when he saw the features of his old friend and brother, with the telltale scar running around his left eye. He had aged much the same as Rex, although his face looked thinner, more gaunt that Rex and not so dark. Rex had spent a lot of his later time outdoors, since the Republics downfall, whereas his old comrade had spent a great deal of his time enclosed in armour, serving the Empire on Kamino; a place not known for its sunny climes. His white hair was in the same regulation style, he had worn 18 years ago.

"So, old friend, what do you want? The last time I heard anything from you, you said I was insane."

His 'old friend' pressed something in front of him and moved away from the image it revealed...

Ana was standing there with their daughter in her arms, swathed in a blanket, her favourite blanket; it had little Tookas on it. Ana's face was often an open book and now it showed exactly how she felt, stricken with what she had to do, trying to soothe their daughter, in dangerous circumstances. Now he knew the reason for the call.

"It's ok, Cyar'ika. I'll be there soon." Even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Always the hero, Eh, Rex. I thought you picked your fights better. You shouldn't have joined the Rebellion; it's not a fight you can win."

"What exactly do you want, Commander, if that's what you still are?" Rex's mind was racing, making tentative plans based on insufficient intel, deciding what he was going to do first. He may have to wing it but he was good at that

"You. Just you…...alone. You know what's at stake if you don't comply." He turned and the image went to Ana and Kallie again; she was having to soothe her as the child was now crying. "The Imperial Labour camps are no place for children but it's the price rebels pay."

"What have you done to them?" The question came out quiet and low; he could feel his anger churning in his stomach.

"Nothing... yet." He let that sink in. "I'm sending you the coordinates. You have two days. I expect you to come alone."

The comlink died, not lasting long enough to trace, to check, if it came from the same areas as the coordinates he had been sent. He had to prepare now; it was at least one hyperspace jump away.

.

"Sir?" Jom Barrell couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't just take over. Rex was in charge; okay he was old but he was the best, all the experience he had and his strategies. He knew exactly what to do. He knew what the Stormtroopers has been trained to do and how. He knew their codes and had insights, as he had actually been a clone trooper, one of their predecessors. It was that insight that was giving them the edge now. They had come so far, he felt they were finally actually making a difference.

"Why?"

"It's personal."

Rex had that manner of saying a few words that indicated the conversation was over, without actually saying it.

Jom ignored it this time.

"You're dismissed Sargeant."

He stood there, arms held behind his back, as implacable as his commanding officer, who was continuing his packing.

"Sir, we can help."

"I said - Dismissed Sargeant, And I meant it."

"Sir?"

Rex had always appreciated his persistence, or pigheadedness, as he called it.

"Permission to speak, sir, off the record."

Rex sighed and nodded, after Kanan, Zeb and his brothers, Jom was someone he could trust and his trust was hard won these days; even Saw had pushed it too far.

"If you need me, Rex, I'm here."

Jom was revealing his feelings, not a task he undertook lightly and always with difficulty.

"You've always been there for me, even when you've had your own problems; if I can help."

He felt Rex's hand heavy on shoulder and then squeeze.

"Thanks Jom, this is something only I can do but if I need any backup, you'll be the first to get my call."

He scanned his superior's face but nothing was being given away; implacable Rex.

"Sir."

He saluted with precision, accepting that part of the conversation was over.

"Command have been notified that I will be absent for a while. All Command codes will be changed as soon as I leave the base, understood?"

"Yessir." He wanted more information. "That bad Sir?"

Rex gave him an uneasy smile that did not reach his eyes.

"They will be revealed to me only if I return in person and following my full debriefing."

Jom walked with him to the hangar bay, which was nearly empty for once; the Ghost crew were all out and most of the squadrons were either training or on supply runs. Rex didn't ask for help, as he knew it would be refused, and he would be prevented from leaving himself. That was not what he wanted; he wasn't about to let his family be abandoned to the Empire; it was a trap but he knew it and that was half the battle. He fired up the shuttle and set off.

.

Jom watched as Rex's shuttle left, then opened up his comlink; he needed the other Clones. They were as good as Rex, Perhaps not as stable but still good in a fight. He'd been impressed, and it took a lot to impress him.

"Commander Wolffe, Gregor. We have a problem with the Captain."

"Wolffe here. What kind of problem?"

"Personal; it would be better if I explained in person."

There was some shuffling in the background.

"Seelos. I'm sending you the coordinates."

.

"You salvaged all this from a downed Imperial Walker?" Asked Jom as he wandered around the converted walker, checking all the equipment. The other two older clones had gone up in his estimation; He had been right to contact them.

"Most of it." Confirmed Gregor, leaning back against the Ops table.

"Impressive." Admitted the Sergeant.

Wolffe came towards them from the com section, where he had been having a conversation, audio only, so they couldn't see who it was.

"Ana?"

Asked Jom; he knew all about Rex's personal life. His whole squad did; you couldn't fight together and not get to know some things. The whispered com calls; the looks between them when they were back at base. He couldn't agree with it but it took all sorts.

"She's disappeared with Kallie."

_Rex's daughter._

"The local police think they were taken, as there were signs of a struggle."

"Who?"

"Not known. They were searching but it's been called off. Didn't want raise any red flags with the Empire."

"Rex?"

"He was notified, as soon as they found out."

"So what's the plan."

"We follow him."

Jom liked the old clones. They thought like he did. Action based. Plus they had some ingenious tech and outlandish ideas. A lot of it shouldn't work but it did.

"How do we do that; we have no idea where he's gone."

"No but we know which craft he's going to take."

"We do?"

"The Imperial shuttle."

"The one that Ghost squad liberated."

"Yep, and we have another one."

"You liberated Two?"

"He's quick, ain't he." Commented Gregor.

The datapad the Wolffe was still holding beeped. "There he is."

"You've got him already?"

"Yep. Come on lad. The game's afoot."

Jom scowled.

"He's been reading some of Ana's old books." Explained Wolffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jom is a character from the Aftermath books by Chuck Wendig


	75. Old Friends II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex finally finds them but there is a cost.
> 
> “Hah! We weren't born to love, Rex. We were born to fight and die, for the Republic and the Empire."
> 
> "So did you feel righteous, when you killed your General?" His eyes flicked over to check on daughter then back to Cody.
> 
> He saw a flicker of movement in his eyes.
> 
> "They were all traitors; all of them. Not just the ones who went after the Emperor. There would have been more to finish him off, when they failed. So they all had to die."
> 
> "Some were no longer Jedi."
> 
> "You were too attached to Tano. The Jedi had one thing right, attachment or love, whatever you like to call it, causes problems for soldiers like us. No attachment, no problems. If you had not married and had a child you would not be here now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of won’t like this version of Cody and I’m sorry.

She leaned back down, Kallie was tucked up in a nest again. Ana lay next to her daughter in a protective curl around her. She was so tired but it had been impossible to sleep, with the level of anxiety about what was happening and what she had done. She was drifting until she became aware, of footsteps coming down the corridor. Bracing herself for whatever was coming next, she took deep breaths, she was alert now.

Ana heard the new voice, instantly recognisable; she was torn, part relieved he had come for them and part scared at what the Imperial Commander was going to do with them all. She strained but could not hear the exact words of the conversation, just the mumbling of the participants. Voices were raised at one point but it still did not become any clearer.

The door opened and her breath stopped, apprehensive and relieved at the same time.

"Rex." His name came out as a whisper, as he was pushed into the room by the stormtroopers; she slipped off the bunk, as he came to her and stood, eyes darting between her and Kallie, still sleeping, oblivious, in the nest of bedclothes.

He leant over and gently moved the lock of strawberry blond hair from his daughter's face. It sprang back. He drank in the sight of his daughter

"Have they hurt her?" His voice was more hoarse than she remembered but their last conversation had been stilted. She shook her head, resisting the urge to fall on him in an embrace. He looked at their daughter again, with a sadness in his eyes, she had not seen before.

"She's Ok?" He had to confirm it.

Ana turned to watch her daughter stretch in her sleep. "They threatened her but haven't physically hurt her. But this…." she didn't know how it was going to finish and what her daughter would remember.

"You?" He gently touched the purple, blue bruise that covered the left hand side of her face.

"Only this."

"Which one?"

"I don't know, but not the Commander, or Sergeant."

"It's me they're after." Rex said simply.

"I know." Her voice hitched, as she confessed, "I gave him the comlink code." A flash of something she couldn't identify, showed on his face when she said that.

"When they threatened Kallie?" He asked; she nodded, no longer able to speak to confirm she had had to choose between her daughter and her husband.

Rex pulled her to him, it was unexpected, "You did right, Cyar'ika. You did right."

Holding her tight, he continued, "I should never have left you that night, I should have listened to you, talked it through."

"I'm sorry." She murmured into his chest.

"No more than I." He whispered and pulled her tighter, chin resting on her head.

.

The stormtrooper Commander was watching the intimate scene play out on the screens before him; this was not his brother and friend before him. It was some cruel copy of the soldier he knew. CT7576 and the woman he called 'wife'. CT 7567, a parody of his former self, an overweight, has been soldier, playing war games with the Rebellion. He would ensure she knew exactly who she was married to.

He would end this now. He jabbed the switch and called for the guard.

.

Rex could barely contain himself, his anger was threatening his self control. They had taken his family, threatened his daughter, assaulted Ana. He needed to channel this anger and use it.

He struggled against the Stormtroopers, as they dragged him through the corridor.

"Ana!" He shouted attempting to turn his head to see her and Kallie.

"We're here Rex."

"Shut it!" He heard the mechanised growl of a vocabulator.

"If you…" a plastoid covered hand hit him in the kidneys, shutting off his threat.

"Rex?"

"Shut it. I don't want to say it again."

The anger roiled in his stomach, as he was dragged into another room and pushed in front of a Commander.

"It's been a long time CT7567."

Rex wasn't sure how to treat his old friend, or if he could even call him that now. "Let them go. It's me you want."

The Commander didn't reply but faced Ana.

"How much did he tell you of his service to the Republic, or should I say treachery to the Empire."

Ana glanced at Rex, his face was blank.

"He escaped while hundreds of his brothers, yes brothers, died after he committed treason with the traitorous Jedi, Tano."

Ana watched; she couldn't work out if he was actually enjoying baiting Rex.

"He had his chip removed by the Jedi, Tano."

The commander paused to let her understand.

"And then he fought and killed his brothers."

He wanted to make sure she understood

"Has he told you that?"

She didn't answer.

"He wasn't some brave soldier who removed his chip, like he told Jarrus; that he chose not to kill his Jedi. Oh no, it was forcibly removed from him, by Tano and then they both turned on his brothers, hundreds of them and escaped."

_How did he know that about Kanan?_

Ana finally replied; her voice, a whisper, "I know. He explained everything to me. The chips. I understand…..It makes no difference to me."

She was lying, except for the last part.

"Take her away; leave the child."

"No!" Screamed Ana; Rex moved, to try to help but was pulled back by two of the Stormtroopers, as the other dragged her away. He watched helpless, as his daughter was held by a one of the troopers.

He had never been totally helpless in his life before.

"Cody, she's my daughter, ….._my_ daughter. Something none of us ever thought we would ever have."

"Exactly. But Captain Rex has."

"It wasn't planned like that; Ana and I met late ….and Kallie was an unexpected miracle. Me and you, we shouldn't be alive, but we are."

"A child born of treachery."

Rex stopped struggling; he could do this.

Cody nodded for him to be released.

"Born of love."

"Hah! We weren't born to love, Rex. We were born to fight and die, for the Republic _and_ the Empire."

"So did you feel righteous, when you killed your General?" His eyes flicked over to check on daughter then back to Cody.

He saw a flicker of movement in his eyes.

"They were all traitors; all of them. Not just the ones who went after the Emperor. There would have been more to finish him off, when they failed. So they all had to die."

"Some were no longer Jedi."

"You were too attached to Tano. The Jedi had one thing right, attachment or love, whatever you like to call it, causes problems for soldiers like us. No attachment, no problems. If you had not married and had a child you would not be here now."

Rex shook his head.

"We were bred to fight for them as slaves, with no rights, no choice. Slick had the right idea but the wrong actions. We knew that even then."

Rex waited for a response, nothing.

"Fek! We were part of a bigger plan just for some power addled Sith to gain more; some thousand year feud between force users."

There was no response.

"You know what Bacara said."

Rex shook his head.

"I quote, 'The last thing I expected was a Jedi coup. Did I feel betrayed? You bet I did. I thought of all my men who'd died under Ki-Adi-Mundi's command, and if I'd known then that he and his buddies were gearing up to do the Separatists' work for them and overthrow the government, I'd have shot him as a traitor a lot earlier. He betrayed the trust of every one of us."1

"Bacara was a cold fish."

"I think that applied to a lot of us Rex. I know when you killed separatists, you showed no mercy. The orders were always there; right from the beginning. The chips were just an insurance policy."

Rex planted his hands on the desk and leaned across.

"You said I was insane, when I launched a grievance about Fives death; that I would be reconditioned. Why would you need to recondition a soldier who simply makes a complaint using the proper channels? Why would you kill a soldier for doing that? Because that's what it was, a death sentence."

"Always back to Fives."

Rex glanced back, seeing the two troopers come forward, until Cody shook his head.

"Even these sorry excuses for troopers have more choice and rights than we had."

Cody did not reply. Rex returned to his standing position; there was no convincing him. He checked on Kallie; the Stormtrooper was moving backwards and forwards on his heels, rocking her.

"He only wants you." Cody drew him back.

"Who?"

"Vader."

"Why me?"

"You would have to ask him that. I only follow orders."

"Who or what is he, this Red Blade?"

"The Emperors's right hand man."

"I know that but he had to be somebody, come from somewhere; who, where?"

The Commander had his own ideas on that but he wasn't going to voice them; he probably wouldn't live long enough to get back to Kamino if he did.

At that time, when everyone in the room, had forgotten about her, his daughter made her feelings known; she was hungry. Rex immediately went to pick her up but was pulled back.

"She needs feeding."

"Ever the thoughtful father." Cody nodded to the Trooper again.

"We need something from her first. This is the first hybrid we've found."

One of the troopers, quickly jabbed into her arm and pulled some blood. The scream from her was heart wrenching and he could have killed the Stormtrooper just for that.

Another nod from Cody and the door opened to a frantic Ana, who had heard her daughter scream. She quickly cradled her in her arms soothing her as they were pushed back into the other room.

.

"Was all that true?" Asked Ana, as she finished feeding Kallie, who was dozing now. She laid her down.

Rex looked away, his eyes closed. He nodded.

"You must hate me; all my talk about loyalty, brotherhood…...hypocrite."

Ana twisted his face back towards her.

"No, you're a soldier, a good one. One who, when he found out the truth, made the best choice he could. There was no 'good choice' to make."

Ana watched him; all she said made no impression.

"I still love you Rex, I always will."

There was silence in that cold, damp, industrial room, until Rex spoke again.

"In Mandoa, there's a saying. Cin Vhetin. It means white field, virgin snow. Usually when someone actually becomes a Mandalorian. You make a fresh start. Clean slate. Ana can we have a fresh start?"

"Of course." The reply was immediate, no thought required.

"We may have to wait a while."

Ana frowned. "Why?"

"There's only one way out of this. It's me they want."

Her eyes closed and she started to say No… but Rex's finger was at her lips.

"It's the only way."

.

She hadn't been privy to the conversation with Cody but it led to her and Kallie being released. Gregor and Jom picked them up from an empty industrial complex, on an abandoned planetoid, courtesy of a com message from Rex.

There was silence on the ship, apart from the hum of the hyperdrive; Ana was hugging Kallie like it would be the last time, taking solace in her daughter. Dried tears stained her cheeks.

"You'll be back home soon." Commented Jom, feeling it was necessary to break the silence.

"It won't ever be home again until Rex is back with us." Ana was adamant about that. At least she didn't say 'how could he?' Again, thought Jom. They would have stood no chance. He may be old like the other clones but Cody was a master strategist; you didn't get to be a Clone Marshall Commander without having some impressive additional attributes. And he was still around, surviving the Empire.

Gregor was uncharacteristically silent; then he addressed Jom. "When we get to Seelos, I need to get to the walker, ASAP, Ner Vod."

"Why?" This was not part of their plan.

"I'll be going back to hunt some specific Stormies."

Ana's head whipped around, "Rex said…"

"I know what he said but this is my decision, my type of work, I was bred for these missions. I just need my equipment." He paused."and a ship."

Jom looked at the older clone and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, comming Wolfe instead, to warn him. The journey continued in silence, with Gregor staring at the bulkhead, minute movements of his head giving away the fact that he was planning his mission.

Jom looked straight ahead at the hyperspace patterns.

Ana held Kallie tightly.

.

"TK6521!"

The older trooper came to attention.

"I think it's time for a transfer. I've noted that you have become sloppy of late. Getting old."

"We all are Sir."

"Report to Wobani Labour Camp."

"Sir?" There had been a time when he would have called him Cody, Brother.

"You heard me. The transfer's gone through. You can travel with the prisoner."

"Yes Sir." The salute wasn't as crisp, as it should have been and in the past he would have argued but recently….

Cody saluted back and the Trooper headed to the door and stopped when he heard the Commander speak again.

"It's been an honour Boil."

"Likewise, Sir."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Star Wars Republic Commando: Order 66. Karen Traviss


	76. Wobani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wobani Labour Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this should just stand alone.

**Imperial Detention Centre & Labor Camp LEG-817, Wobani.**

His feet scraped along the ground, as they dragged him back; his right eye totally closed.

He would add these bruises to the others in his collection; it was getting larger by the day.

They unlocked the triple locks and flung him in the small cell.

He rolled over and smiled.

The Stormtrooper started to head towards him but was pulled back; the door locked behind him.

Crawling onto the bunk, he ignored his cell mates and they him, it wouldn't pay them to help.

Lying there on the scratchy, threadbare piece of material that passed for a blanket, he stared at the bunk immediately above him; the mattress sinking, moving, confirming it's occupant was alive, still.

Not unlike the sleeping pods in Kamino.

They'd interrogated him only once since he arrived.

_Why_?

He asked himself that every day, waiting for the next one.

His stomach growled loudly; the rations were woefully inadequate for the manual labour they were doing.

He had tried to exercise but that sapped him of the strength that he needed to work.

Scrambling as quickly as the next man, fighting for the crumbs they were given.

He wasn't proud of himself in here but that's what it was supposed to do.

Make you lose your pride.

Break you.

He had lost count of the number of times they had beaten him.

The first time had been when they had taken Kallie's lock of hair from him.

He had resisted.

Three troopers beat him with durasteel bars fashioned from the scrap the prisoners sorted.

Then the young girl they had beaten for refusing to go with the Stormtrooper. 'Around the back.'

Everyone knew what that meant.

He had defended her; he hated bullies.

She still disappeared.

The durasteel bars came out again.

The Storm troopers named them... "The Clone's Friends."

He met them so often.

He soon learnt; you couldn't be honourable and survive, and he wanted to survive. He had to survive.

Lose your honour.

Lose your pride.

The tiniest infringement resulted in a beating.

Looking at a guard.

Beating.

So you looked down.

Not fast enough on the production line.

Beating.

So you got faster.

You answered back.

Beating.

So you obeyed their orders and kept your mouth shut.

They would soon find something else to use to break you.

It was only a matter of time.

He had just met 'Rex's friends' again.

For ‘smiling’.

Rex looked at the bunk above him then closed his eyes.

Every night - this ritual.

Ana's face – smiling at him.

Her smell.

Her touch.

Kallie's face.

Kallie's smell.

Kallie's little hand squeezing his finger.

Maya's happiness at being adopted and pride at being chosen to be a shock trooper.

Wolffe and Gregor laughing.

Their arms flung around his shoulders, when they caught a Joopa.

These memories, they couldn't take them away from him.

They illuminated his sleep.

These memories kept him alive.

They hadn't quite broken him.

He would survive.


	77. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were finally ready to go to Wobani; planned and prepped. A Mandalorian, two Clones and a Rebel enter a Labour camp. It sounded like a bad joke. Hopefully it wouldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never very confident with fight scenes, hope it reads okay.

Ana paced up and down the room, agitated, at the lack of progress.

"Gregor, Wolffe? We have to do something. We can't just leave him—wherever he is. Why hasn't Jaing got back to us yet."

"It takes time…." Gregor tried to placate her but it wasn't working; she was panicking. She had checked on the Imperial labour camps and prisons; they were assuming that was where he had been sent but there were hundreds and you didn't escape or just walk away from them. No one here had ever heard of that happening. People had also just disappeared.

_What if he wasn't in one of those— what if…_

"Rex may not have time."

There was a long silence before Gregor spoke again.

"Jaing's one of the best. Clan Skirata have many other contacts they can call on. A'den's out scouting and looking for leads on the ground."

"What about Jesse? Anybody heard from him?"

"He was in Wild Space last time we heard; chasing down another lead."

"For Rex or Kix?"

"Kix."

Sighing, she should have known better than to ask; she went to check on Kallie who was playing in her activity nest. Ana dropped to the floor, crossing her legs to sit next to her, feeling she was neglecting her daughter, although she had not been apart from her for more than 15 minutes since they came back; even sleeping in the same bed. Ana pushed the errant lock of hair from her daughter's face. She had her Father's hair and eyebrows.

The murmured conversation, she overheard, confirmed that the others were still discussing options but being with her daughter gave her some form of respite from the anxiety and she needed that. She was exhausted. Pulling Kallie into her arms she settled back; the child seemed to know her Mother needed some comfort and readily supplied it. Her little arms struggling to meet around her neck. They settled down on the cushions; Ana closed her eyes, just for a minute.

.

In Kyrimorut, Jaing pulled himself away from the screen; "Gregor's not going to like this." He had found The Captain and had it confirmed by A'den, who had wanted to get him out immediately. Ordo had been against it, saying more planning was needed, more people on the ground. He dialled up the com; they had updated their encryption. The Imperials were smarter than they looked. Well some of them were.

He waited patiently for them to pick up. Finally Gregor's face rose from the com.

"Su cuy'gar! Ner Vod!"

"Su cuy'gar!" Gregor always reverted to Mandoa; he had taken to it, as well as any of the Commando's, even though he had problems with his memory. Jaing could see numerous people in the background, including, through a doorway, Ana with…..a child. It had been a year almost, since they had the Cure.

"Te Ad'ika, tion'ad…?"

"Rex."

"Ah," It was even more imperative that they find him, now that Jaing had seen the child; she looked just like her cousins. "Let me have a closer look."

Gregor gestured to Ana, and she brought Kallie over; the cheerful child waved at the face that looked just like her father and uncles but younger. Ana pulled her closer.

"We've found him. I've sent Gregor the coordinates."

He could see the tears welling in her eyes, as she nodded.

Jaing nodded back towards her and Gregor took the com back, walking to the other side of the room, he spoke into it, in hushed tones. Ana hugged Kallie close to her again.

.

They sat in the back room and the Caf flowed freely; Jaing had supplied the information they needed. Rex was in Wobani Labour Camp and Wolffe, Gregor and Jom had come up with a plan to break him out. They were just waiting for Zeb and Kallus now. The door chime rang and Tula rushed to answer; Ana recognised the voice of Kallus before Tula let him through.

"What happened?" Gregor was the first to ask, as they all saw his strapped up arm and battered face. "Where's Zeb?"

"We were ambushed. Zeb's in a tank for the next 72 hours.

"Zeb? What exactly happened?"

"They knew we were coming. There's a leak somewhere."

"It's not Rex." Ana was on the defensive.

"We know. The mission wasn't planned until after he left."

"So there's still a mole?"

"Definitely. Thrawn was always ahead of the game in this sector."

"So we're two down now?"

"Can we still do it, the four of us?"

The four men looked at each other.

"We really needed Zeb but A'den's on the ground."

"Can't use my arm but I can still pilot and be in charge of coms."

The realisation hit her; it would be delayed but they couldn't delay any longer. It had been months and who knows what the Empire had done to him. He may even be dead. She pushed that thought out of her head immediately, not even contemplating it.

"I'm coming with you."

"No!"Gregor was the first to answer, vehemently.

"Why not? I can shoot. I've listened to your plan. I know it inside out."

"She can shoot, take Gregor's place and well — Rex told me, and we may need a medic." Jom was backing her.

Ana hadn't wanted to think about that but Rex may well need her expertise and she could stock up Joopa Base before they left. Without their consensus, she got on the com to Jay, for supplies, listing the items she may need. Finally Wolffe came up to her.

"It's a go. You're with us."

Ana sighed with relief.

_At last._

.

Ana hugged her daughter one last time, smoothed her hair and kissed her head. Kallie squirmed at the fussing, as Ana handed Essie the letter.

"What's this?"

"In case we don't come back."

Essie pushed it back into her hand but Tula reached over, closing her hand around Ana's, as she took it. She had been very quiet over the last few days; Ana knew she had been helping Essie through this. Essie may look like a hard woman but she was as soft as a marshmallow inside and since Ana told her the plan, it was killing her.

"I want her to know we both loved…love her very much."

Ana had never seen Essie break until now and she couldn't cope with that, anything but that, she had to pull away. Her father's Verpine rifle and ammunition were slung in the bag over her shoulder. Wiping the tears from her face, she was determined not to cry again, she needed to focus and headed out to the loaded speeder; the others had left earlier on another equally loaded up speeder. They were taking off from Joopa Base.

The journey to Joopa Base started out quiet enough, the speeder bouncing over the sand dunes; Kallus interrupted that, "Call me Alex, if it makes you feel better."

"It doesn't." But he was Zeb's friend and she hadn't asked about him, "How is Zeb…..really?"

"Not good. He was still in Bacta when I left, but we'd both promised to help."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he will be okay."

This Rebellion was taking its toll.

Part of her wished she could be there for Zeb; some treated him as a joke. He was purple with big lime green eyes and people still made judgements on how you looked but she had only ever found him polite and helpful, and he had looked after her when she was in Bacta. Rex had told her, so she owed him. Rex and the clones had a lot of respect for his expertise and knowledge, which counted a lot with Ana. He had been the captain of the Lasat Royal Guard, so he must have been good.

"You okay with the plan?" Kallus checked again.

"Yes. I just need him out of there."

Kallus nodded not wanting to say that they were possibly too late; three months was a long time in a labour camp.

They reached Joopa Base and brought the supplies aboard; the ship was already fuelled and ready for take off from the platform. It would take at least a day to get there, with the number of jumps they were making together with the fake transponder codes supplied by the Skirata Clan; the Labour camp shouldn't know who they were.

"I'll take first watch," Wolffe announced, "and the rest of you should get some rest and rations, if you can." He looked at Ana as he said this. An hour later the ship was loaded and they took off.

Space flights were always boring, Ana realised, as she set about cleaning the Verpine; it didn't need cleaning but it did give her something to do. Jom sat opposite sorting and cleaning his kit. Ana watched, thinking it looked clean enough but he was unpacking, checking and repacking. He did it three times before he appeared satisfied.

"Jom…..why are you here?"

He looked at her incredulous, his impressive moustache twitched slightly.

"He's my Captain."

If he had been a clone, she would not have questioned it but Jom saw her look and continued.

"He's saved my life more times than I can remember and….he made me the soldier that I am."

Ana nodded, she loved hearing how Rex had affected peoples lives; she knew better than most, she would not be here now if it wasn't for him.

"We'll get him, don't worry. Get some sleep."

Ana nodded, giving her Verpine a final wipe before putting it away. She drained her water, chewed the last of the protein bar her aunts had made for them before crossing her arms to get comfortable enough to sleep, although she thought there was no way she would.

Jom put the finishing touches to his pack and walked to the cockpit. "She's asleep."

"Good." Grumbled Wolffe.

"Will she be okay?"

"You pushed for her come, saying she could shoot."

"Rex was adamant she can."

"She'll be alright. Kal would say she's Mandokarla." Gregor joined the conversation. "He liked her."

"She's likeable." Wolffe retorted.

"And you'd know."

"Is there something I should know?" Jom could the awkwardness.

"No!" Both clones answered. He had obviously hit a nerve. "She'll be fine."

"Okay. I'm getting some shuteye." He left them muttering to each other.

.

Ana felt a hand shaking her shoulder, realising she had actually slept. Gregor pushed a Caf in her hand.

"We're nearly there, get that down your throat."

She sipped, it was scalding hot; putting it to one side, she went to the fresher, washed with icy cold water to get the sleep out of her eyes. The others were ready, she could hear them talking, going over the plans getting last minute intel from A'den who was here, in this ship. She drained the Caf.

"Ready?" Asked Gregor, the rest nodded and they jumped out of the ship, turning into the dangerous commandos they had all trained to be. She watched as they merged into the landscape; she knew they were heading towards the bleak impersonal industrial buildings that she could see on the horizon but could no longer see exactly where they were.

"All we can do is wait now until they give us the message."

.

The door of the cell creaked open, Rex lay on his back, eyes seemingly closed; they were early today.

"Clone— up!"

The stun baton jabbed him but it was half hearted, "Commander wants to see you."

_Now what—interrogation?_

Rex mentally prepared himself; he'd been left alone for a few days, something else had been happening to put them all on edge. He slowly pulled himself away from his bunk, and was grabbed by the Guard.

"Faster, old man. You have someone to meet."

"Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Go on tell him. Let him stew on it."

The other guards helmet dipped and he let out a low chuckle. "For some unknown kriffing reason, Lord Vader himself is coming to interrogate you," he received another jab from the stun gun, "personally. The Emperor's right hand man, here. That should be interesting." Rex was jabbed in the back to get him moving quicker.

"I'm going to see if I can get to observe. They say, he can kill you just by looking at you or waving his hand."

Rex saw movement on the top of the gantry then all hell broke loose. He was pushed to the side as the guards started firing; rolling he regained his balance and backed into the cover of the wall. He could see there weren't many but they were well trained and then he saw a familiar set of armour.

_Gregor!_

Rex took his chance, although he was cuffed and had no blaster, that had never stopped him before and he slipped away, heading for the gantry. Then a hand yanked him back. He saw the other prisoners pouring out of their cells, using any weapons they could find, adding to the confusion, then his helmet was pushed into his hand. He pulled it on awkwardly.

"Here Vod," his cuffs sprang off, "use this," a blaster appeared. "now follow me." Even through the bucket, he recognised a clones voice. "Boil, sir. Friends have come for you. Answers later. There's a VIP coming. Need to get going before he arrives."

Rex kept close to the trooper, crouching, as they wended their way through the buildings to a door. Whoever was with Gregor, they were making inroads into the guards, who weren't the brightest or quickest. Rex thought they were here because they had probably failed at something or simply got too old.

"Boil how?"

"Posted here, same time as you."

"Co…."

"Questions later Rex." Boil interrupted. "We need to get to the bikes." He blasted two stormtroopers who were putting up a fight against Gregor. Gregors helmet dipped when they went down.

"How?"

"Someone called A'den made contact. Verified Wolffe. Now they're here."

Rex fired at a stormtrooper aiming at Wolffe, hitting him square in the back.

"Nice shot. No more questions," growled Boil.

They were now standing back to back as they picked off stormtroopers to their left and right, helped by the other prisoners emerging and slowly making their way to the Bike Bay.

"We need to get out quick before they launch the Ties and reinforcements. Don't think they've had a breakout like this before."

"They've never faced Clones, Mandalorians and Rebels together before."

Rex heard a snigger from Boil, as he picked off another guard, then they sprinted for the Bike Bay doors. A few seconds later they were in and the two guards there didn't stand a chance; Boil unlocked two bikes, priming them.

"Two seaters." He explained, as they crouched watching the entrance. The doors blew and the body of a stormtrooper flew in, followed by a mismatched squad.

A Mandalorian, two Clones and a Rebel.

.

Kallus boosted Ana up onto the roof, "Just take out the ones we tell you to." He released her foot. "Can you manage that?"

He was still unsure who or what she would be able to hit at this distance even with a slug thrower.

"I am not a Stormtrooper." Kallus heard indignation in her voice but missed the gesture; most Stormtroopers were excellent shots, most of the time. He wasn't sure where those rumours had started, probably Bridger. Satisfied she was safe, he set up the coms.

"You set up?"

"The name's Ana, and yes,—Alex."

Alex smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

.

Rex would have felt better operating the bike but Boil gave him no choice; he had so many questions for him, and the others. He tucked his head in as Boil enjoyed himself evading his previous comrades.

He blinked, thankful his HUD still worked in parts; he knew Jom, Wolffe and Gregor, and he thought the Mandalorian was A'den.

He couldn't think of a better team. So who was at the ship.

.

Ana watched, as part of the complex went up in flames, smoke spiralling up in other areas and Kallus started up the engines. Now, she could hear speeder bikes screaming, as they headed towards them. She hit the troopers on foot, and on the gantry.

Then she heard another noise.

"Incoming!"

"What?"

"Imperial Lambda class shuttle, heading towards the camp." Alex started the engines, "Used by high ranking Imperials."

"Shit, are they clear yet?"

"Yeah. On the first two bikes. Do not take them out."

Using the scope, she could see exactly who was on the bikes, Rex and a 'Trooper', Gregor and Wolffe; she moved her sight to the others pouring out behind, more and more bikes. A'den was up in the air, using his jet pack, flying backwards, firing at the bikes. They were both taking them out one by one. Then as the Lambda came into land, four Ties came zooming out of the complex.

"Ana! Down!"

She took one more down and slid off the roof of the ship, landing heavily but she didn't care, the bikes were a few seconds away. Before she knew it, she was on the ramp waiting, as the bikes engines screeched to a standstill.

Rex was first off and up the ramp pulling her with him; the engines were started and screaming nearly at full power as Gregor, Wolffe and A'den ran up. Before the ramp was even up, Alex pulled off the planet, Ties screaming after them.

"Boys."

"On it Rex."

Gregor and Wolffe manned the guns, taking out two Ties before they entered hyperspace.

Ana held onto Rex, as Boil helped him onto the med bed.

.

Vader walked down the ramp of his shuttle to face yet another example of Imperial incompetence.

He was not happy and everyone knew it.

"Where is the Commander?"

He had felt that presence, a familiar one, one he had thought was gone; one that should have been with him through all this. His right hand clenched into a fist, as his ever present anger rose.


	78. Another reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has recovered physically but mentally he needs to move forward. Things are looking up for Boil

Boil placed the helmet on top of the pyre, the last remnants of a part of his life he would gladly forget; he finally felt he was living up to Waxer's expectations. He touched the bacta patch on his scalp, the Empire had left the chips in but Ana said his had disintegrated, a soon as she removed it; if it had stayed in much longer it may have killed him, infection etc. That explained the headaches he'd had over the last half year or so. The Empire wouldn't have treated it; he'd be dead. Then she had given him the antidote. He didn't care that he felt rough, he had longer to make amends now.

He and Rex had both kept one part of their clone armour, or in his case, Waxer's. He was sure that the better man had died at Umbara and with that battle, the better part of him. His armour was mixed with Rex's; who hadn't stayed to see his burn. Boil never thought that he would ever see Captain Rex get rid of his armour but he didn't blame him. He had a life, a good life once he sorts it out. They had talked, more than they had ever spoken before, even after Waxer; he knew Rex blamed himself for that and finally both were leaving that war behind them for a different life, and for a different war.

He was up for that.

He was being given a second chance, with Numa, as a Nerra.

He would make the most of it.

He had some atonement to do.

He was grateful to General Syndulla for agreeing to arranging it.

"Hera's speaking to her father now." Rex watched the flames as they licked around the plastoid armour; it was time for them, for him, to move on."but he still couldn't do that to his helmet. Ana had taken it off him. He needed to talk to her. What she had done but…

"And Numa, Sir?" Boil interrupted his thoughts.

"She's on a mission. But it looks as if it will be okay. And call me Rex."

"Yes, S…Rex."

The smell from the plastoid was beginning to pervade the atmosphere and they moved away from the fire.

"How's the little 'un?"

"She's good. With Ana's Aunts. Hopefully she'll visit soon."

"And Ana?"

"Okay."

"You're a lucky man. Rex."

_Yeah. Lucky. But do I deserve her. Does she still even want me? Broken. Too many memories. I thought I could get past em. Perhaps I can't._

"Oh, Rex — yours I believe." Boil pushed a packet into his hand. The letter and Kallie's hair. "Figured you'd want them."

He nodded wrapping his hand around the dirty paper.

"Cody?—"

"He transferred me there. He's never been the same, not since…the General. None of us have. But where else could we go?"

_Where indeed._

.

Rex and Ana had been dancing around each other since they came back from Wobani.

It appeared neither wanted to broach the subject.

Ana had nursed him, through the injuries, the internal bleeding, he was physically healed but mentally….. the disbelief, the loss and the depression.

He'd kept himself distant from her.

Gregor watched him, arms folded; they had been through all this and now he wanted to knock their heads together.

"You gonna leave her hanging in the wind?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean."

_Kriff the man could be obtuse sometimes._

"She told me what you'd said, wanted to know exactly what it meant."

_Gregor was right they had been through too much to throw it away; he had promised Cin Vhetin but not delivered. Could he get any worse? He needed some Caf._

The water bubbled away, as he stood staring at the Caf grounds.

"You don't need it boiling for caf." Ana's hand brushed his side, as she leaned in to switch the water heater off. He hadn't even noticed she was here.

_She shouldn't be here._

There it was that voice again, the one that stops him moving forward. She was willing to take the chance why wasn't he?

He turned, she had disappeared again; another chance missed—or avoided. He headed back towards his room feeling Gregor's eyes boring into him; he needed a shave. Balancing his Caf and toasted fruit bread supper in one hand, he opened the door. It was a reasonable sized room, some would say small. Wolffe and Gregor were bunking together again, to give him this extra room and Boil had the other. Ana had slept on the floor.

He looked up from his Caf; Ana was standing there, with a bowl of hot water.

"You need a shave and trim. I'll do it for you…unless….." she trailed off sounding less confident.

"That would be good," he had to give her something.

"Drink your Caf, I'll get your kit."

He sat down on the bigger bunk; his brothers had decided they needed more generous sleeping space, being older. He appreciated that and took a bite of the buttered fruit bread and drank his Caf. Ana emerged from the linked refresher, another improvement they had made. The familiar feeling started in his lower stomach; he ignored it and looked away. She deserved more than that, even though it was…..had been a large part of their relationship from the beginning. He had to admit he liked the closeness with her and not just the release; he was still attracted to her.

Ana stepped in front of him, cupped his chin and tilted his head, scissors at the ready.

"Careful with those," He half teased.

She smiled.

"You need to sit on the chair."

He moved and made himself comfortable; Ana moved around him.

She trimmed the left side of his beard, combing it through afterwards collecting the now fully white hair, staring at the strands in her palm for a few seconds, an indecipherable expression on her face; she moved to the right side. He took a deep breath through his nose; her movements released the smell from her recent shower and that familiar feeling nudged at him again. He watched as she expertly lathered up the shaving gel. He remembered the times, when she had shaved him before; it had always led onto something else, something infinitely more pleasurable. He tried to discretely adjust himself, when he saw her heading towards his beard again with the shaving brush.

"No. Leave the beard full." A little frown appeared. "I'm not that man any more." Ana didn't answer, just nodded and went to shave his head. She nudged his knees apart with hers and pushed in between, leaning nearer him. Inches from her breasts, he breathed deeply taking in the smell of all of her. Citrus and berries, from her shower, sugary sweet yeast from her baking—no antiseptic. He pushed her away; those smells evoked memories that were going to be his undoing.

"Do the front first, from the back."

"Okay." Ana moved around him, leaning on his back to reach forward; he could feel her breasts pushing into his shoulders. He squirmed in the chair; this wasn't a good idea. She massaged his head in deep, rhythmic circular strokes. He felt his shoulders relax, until he pulled himself back.

"Enough!"

She stopped immediately at the sharpness of his tone. All he wanted to do was to pull her to him but she deserved better than that. He felt the razor move firmly and cleanly across his head; her shaving strokes running in the opposite direction to his hair growth. She remembered. She towelled the front of his head dry, before he rubbed his hand across it.

"It feels good."

"Hmm."

He knew from the sound that she smiled at the compliment, as she moved around to face his front again and nudged his knees open. He surprised himself, at how easily he complied, as she leaned over his dipped head and started to shave the back. Smooth, sure, raspy strokes; it was hypnotising. He relaxed into it, into her breasts. She finished and towelled the remainder of his head. His hands had automatically moved to rest on the swell of her hips, holding her in place; he felt her move against them. His resistance finally broken, he wanted her more than anything.

"Oh, Ana, my Ana." He murmured under his breath.

He looked up to see her green eyes watching him, brows drawn together, questioning. He pulled on the edges of her tunic, watching her face, then paused, after a few seconds she lifted her arms. He pulled it up and over her head, discarding it..

She hadn't lost much of the weight after Kallie's birth, but he didn't care, it suited her. He pulled her down onto his knees, as his hands reached around her back, unclipping her bra.

"Hmm." He couldn't help the hum of appreciation that left him; he had always liked that particular part of her anatomy. Her breasts were generous white globes, pink nipples already erect. Always the first to show how she felt. He tentatively cupped one, rubbing his thumb over the pink nub; he was rewarded with a slow exhale, as Ana shuffled closer to him on his knee, pushing down on him. That feeling was no longer just an ache in his groin but a fire in his whole body; he felt he was going to explode. He leaned into her breasts forgiving softness and felt her arms encircle him. Her hot breath hit him just behind his ear.

Too many memories.

_Why did I do this to her?_

Her lips brushed against his freshly shaved scalp, as she rested her head on his.

"Ana, why me?... Why a broken old soldier?... I can't promise I won't hurt you again."

He felt her cheek lift from his head.

He now regretted the question and wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."

Her hands were at the side of his face now and before he could say anything, she was kissing him; a demanding kiss that captured his bottom lip in hers, demanding that he respond. He did, pulling her even closer to him and as she opened her mouth his tongue invaded hers. They fought familiar ground for a several seconds until they separated.

"Bunk?" He asked hoarsely.

She nodded; he stood still holding her. He may regret this in the morning but he didn't care.

Pulling on the tie of her trousers, he watched as they slid slowly down; she carefully stepped out of them. His calloused hands moved gently down to her bottom, over and around finally squeezing in appreciation; hooking one finger over the top, he pulled her underwear down, she stepped out of those, as his eyes took in all of her. He was lost, he knew it and he always would be. She was compliant as he pulled her towards the bunk; lying down, propping herself up on her elbows, she now watched him undress, he felt slightly embarrassed as he had still not regained his fighting weight but he didn't need that here.

Kneeling on the bunk, he leant over her, her eyes watching him intently, as he kissed his way down to her breasts. She arched up to him as he took one fully in his mouth as much as he could, and sucked, teasing the nipple. Her low moan drove him on and she tried to stop him, as he moved back to pull her over the end of the bunk. He stood watching for a few seconds, the voice in his head telling him, he didn't deserve this.

Her hand reached for him; he swatted it away.

"You first," his voice was husky, as he knelt down and lifted her legs over his shoulders, he held her hips up. "Always you first, Cyar'ika." And he began in earnest.

Ana shivered before relaxing into Rex's rhythm, holding onto his arms, as he fondled her breasts; he knew all her weak points and he was working on them all. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, as she rose to meet his mouth but he didn't stop; finally she had to lean up and pull him away, or she would be no good for him. He crawled up and immediately slid inside her, as he captured her lips in a kiss that spoke of desperation; Rex filling her, was what she needed, a whole different sensation, as they moved together. She pulled her legs back, urging him in deeper and deeper; as he moved over her, waves of pleasure continued to assault her. Her hips moved up to meet his, his rhythm started to stutter.

Rex didn't take long, he was still recovering his health but it was enough for both of them.

"Sorry." He muttered into her neck.

"S'okay." Her voice barely a whisper, as unbidden tears streamed down her face. He lay on her breasts, slick with sweat, still inside her, holding her closely, until the tears stopped and he kissed the remains away.

_._

It was a long night, as they lay talking.

"What Co…the Imperial Commander said, was true; I fired on my brothers, including Jesse. How he escaped was miraculous but we've never been the same since."

He took a shuddering breath; Ana placed her hand on his chest trying against the odds to take the obvious pain away.

"So many of them died that day…so many."

He'd wept for his brothers in the past but there were no tears left, just an aching sadness.

"That doesn't change how I feel about you, Rex, that was then and I ….I can't imagine having to make that decision. You did the best you could."

"Ahsoka helped me escape and we buried them all, even someone we thought was Jesse and then we split up. It was too dangerous to stay together."

Ana didn't reply immediately but there was a question, one that still troubled her. One she had always wanted to ask. "Ahsoka… were you and her….?"

Rex looked at her and heard the implication.

"No. I'd never thought of her like that." His eyes were focused somewhere else. "She was a child when I first met her and only 17 or 18, when we escaped…perhaps,…. back then, if we had stayed together….possibly…" he sighed, realising he had put into words for the first time, something he had held in the back of his mind.

"I was jealous of her." Admitted Ana, still am, she thought to herself..

"Jealous?" Incredulity appeared in his voice

"She had all that time with you." Ana left it at that and laid her head back down on his chest. This was becoming a night of confessions. "Raif wasn't my first, or second, or even my third man. I never had a problem finding a boyfriend but I always found the wrong sort, even married one."

He lifted his head, finding an inference there.

"Raif." She clarified.

Rex had never asked that much about her past, he had never cared, content that she was with him. He pulled her even closer; "Don't think about him. This is about us and Kallie. We start afresh."

Ana stretched up to kiss him, he pulled her onto him and rolled them over, her hands resting on his chest holding her up.

"I'll bring Kallie back tomorrow, when I fetch supplies."

"Good." He shuffled a bit and she felt him stiffening beneath her.

"Rex?"

He smiled before capturing her mouth in a sloppy kiss.

_He was home; he could rest later._

.

Rex was first in the galley or so he thought, until Gregor poked his head around the corner looking bleary eyed. Wolffe was repairing something on the platform, they had both heard the cursing and banging of metal.

"Did Wolffe wake you?"

"Nah, didn't really sleep much, there was some…..interesting noises all night." Smirked Gregor. Rex pointedly ignored him and put the Caf on.

"I'll have one, Ner Vod." Gregor asked, as if nothing had been said and sat back down at the small table.

A long, loud yawn announced Ana's arrival; Gregor frowned at the noise. She wrapped her arms around Rex's waist and leant against his back, oblivious to Gregor, until he poked his head around the corner again.

"I didn't realise you were up." She murmured.

"That's what you said to Rex, 30 minutes ago." Gregor smirked.

Ana fixed him with a stare.

"45 minutes ago." She replied tersely.

Rex chuckled and filled up the percolator again; he enjoyed listening to their banter. He hadn't realised how friendly they had become until Mandalore.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep. It was so noisy just after I hit the sack. Bang….bang….. bang."

Ana kissed Rex's back.

"Then again about two."

She still didn't move.

"I'm sorry."She offered, as the bubbling sound of the percolator reached a crescendo. Rex poured the Caf, not rising to Gregor's bait.

Gregor accepted the Caf and blew on the steaming brew.

"Nah. S'okay." He took a sip and swallowed. "You can't help it, if you're a moaner."

Ana blushed furiously and took her Caf off Rex.

"Careful, it's hot; you don't want to burn your mouth."

"Thanks." Ana blew on her mug.

"S'okay. Just looking after Rex's sex life."

"Gregor…" his name tailed off into a growl, as Rex stood holding his Caf and watching Ana head back into the bedroom.

"Just don't make her moan so much." Gregor smirked again; he didn't begrudge them their happiness but he did like his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point Rex gets rid of his clone armour and wears a rebel uniform. I have decided it is this time.


	79. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fek." She muttered to herself, "The Empire." She needed more fire power; there must be a number of them; the clones weren't fighting but the Kallie was there. Backing away from the door she retired equally slowly and silently and made her way back to their room. They had kept some of the private rooms on the outside, it was taking her away from Ops and she still couldn't decipher how many people were there. Unwrapping the Verpine from its storage box, she prepped it ready and headed back to the Ops Room.
> 
> Breathing out she fired; the kick back was harder as she was tense. But there was satisfying clunk as the Torture Droid was thrown and hit the far wall, followed by the hissing of sparks. She stepped out after realising there was only two Imperials. One of whom was pointing a blaster at her but the clones had done nothing.
> 
> "Cy'are, put the Verp down; it's not what you think."
> 
> "Rex?" She kept her eyes on the female with the blaster, "Are you all okay?"

Kallie's hysterical giggles resounded around the walker; Rex was playing Pat – a - cake with her but she was really watching her ba'vodu Gregor making gurning faces at her from behind her buir. Ana wanted to laugh but then suddenly emotional, as she watched them, she swallowed hard and with Kallie's giggles ringing in her head, she walked away from the scene after imprinting it on her memory. The supplies needed putting away; the amount she had brought with her should keep them going for weeks, depending on how many visitors they have from the Alliance. Plus there were those two parcels from Rhoxie and Rhia; she was fascinated by them now and needed to ask Gregor or Wolffe about the twins. When the sisters had jokingly asked her if Rex had any brothers she had told them about Wolffe and Gregor. Sighing she set to work on the store room.

A short time later, with everything moved to the store room, she was about to sort it. She wanted to give Rex and Kallie as much time together, as possible, and with Wolffe and Gregor, as they adored her just as much. Ana was always amazed by the clones, by their capacity to …love. That was it. They love their family.

The store room needed organising, so it was easy to pick up what they needed quickly, without thinking. Ana found the monotony relaxing, not having to think too deeply, then her comlink pinged.

"Maya!" She exclaimed, seeing the holo of her adopted daughter; "I'll get Rex, he'll be so happy to see you. He's getting better everyday."

"No! We haven't got time, l'm going on a mission in a few minutes just wanted to check in with you. It's a bit tense around here, someone from Intelligence is checking everyone out. There's been more leaks."

"You were right then—l'm sorry, I didn't believe you."

"They're also checking any Imperial defectors, which is long overdue if you ask me and Kallus has been with them for hours."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine…just look after each other and that sister of mine. See you soon."

The holo disappeared, Ana was relieved she had managed to speak to her, having not seen her for months, and was hoping she would continue to be safe, as safe as any spec forces trooper could be. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe would be upset though, not being able to talk to her. She was considering all this when she heard something. A clu—unk of landing feet, from a craft as it settled on the platform; they weren't expecting anyone. No one from Rebel Command had commed them.

As her edginess returned and she checked her blaster, wearing it nearly all the time now, Rex had insisted. Her family were here and she would not let anyone hurt them.

New muffled voices filtered through the walls but she couldn't decipher who was speaking; it wasn't the clones, she was sure of that. She turned the lock; seamlessly it slipped off, thankfully Gregor had oiled it after she complained of it sticking. Stepping carefully, heel to toe, along the small corridor with her back to the wall; she unclipped the holster holding her blaster.

With her back to the door leading to the Ops area, she pushed it slowly and gently open, peering through the crack, trying to see who was there. Her hand tightened on the blaster, as the only thing she could see was an Imperial Torture droid, just like the images she had seen in the database. Just like the one that Kanan had told her tortured Rex.

"Fek." She muttered to herself, "The Empire." She needed more fire power; there must be a number of them; the clones weren't fighting but the Kallie was there. Backing away from the door she retired equally slowly and silently and made her way back to their room. They had kept some of the private rooms on the outside, it was taking her away from Ops and she still couldn't decipher how many people were there. Unwrapping the Verpine from its storage box, she prepped it ready and headed back to the Ops Room.

Breathing out she fired; the kick back was harder as she was tense. But there was satisfying clunk as the Torture Droid was thrown and hit the far wall, followed by the hissing of sparks. She stepped out after realising there was only two Imperials. One of whom was pointing a blaster at her but the clones had done nothing.

"Cy'are, put the Verp down; it's not what you think."

"Rex?" She kept her eyes on the female with the blaster, "Are you all okay?"

"Yes. Now please put the slug thrower down. This is Caern Adan, from Rebel Command."

She still didn't lower it.

"Rebel Command?"

"Yes. It's the debrief."

Still she pointed it.

"So, who exactly are you, and what is that?" Ana pointed at the Torture Droid, which was now sporting a dent on the top of it's dome but the hissing had stopped and it seemed only semi functional. She stared at the slim humanoid standing next to where the Droid had been and found her gaze drawn to the two Antennae that protruded from the top of his head, swaying slightly, as prairie grass in a breeze.

"That's Ito and I'm Caern Adan. Rebel Alliance Intelligence."

Rex was looking at her with a half smile on his face, whereas, Gregor and Wolffe looked shocked. They had never really seen her when she was in full protection mode, protecting her family. She still amazed Rex sometimes, that she was just like a ferocious female Taun Taun and he was proud of her.

"Why are you here?"

"To debrief Rex."

"To interrogate him?"

"No debrief him." Caern's voice was calm

"What about that?" She gestured with the barrel of her verpine towards the incapacitated droid.

"Ito? He helps."

"You mean tortures."

"He's been reprogrammed, to advise and counsel, not torture."

"Hum!"

"This is Kairos; she understands, as well, how the Empire treats people." The female standing next to him, swaddled in layers of fabric with a riveted metal mask that concealed her face, nodded in acknowledgement and lowered her blaster at his instigation.

Ignoring Ana, to address Rex, Caern turned and said, "I've been where you have Captain Rex, and escaped, so I know exactly what is going through your head."

Gregor was nursing Kallie now, who looked at her Mother with wide eyes and Rex headed towards the galley, "Caf anyone?"

Ana finally lowered the Verpine, locked it and leaned it against the wall, letting out a deep breath. She was, she admitted to herself totally confused at how blasé Rex was about all this situation.

.

The table was a little overcrowded as everyone sat with freshly brewed Caf listening to Caern tell his story. Ana stood back.

"So they held you for twenty seven months and you still don't know why?" Ana clarified.

"Yes and no."

Ana blew on her Caf, there was nothing she could say to that.

"How did you manage to survive that long?"

Caern just smiled.

Some might say he was enigmatic; Ana found him irritating.

"So….. there is a mole in Rebel Command; I'm here about that."

"It's not Kallus, is it?"

Caern looked at her strangely "Why would you think it was him?"

"He was Imperial. And he was with you for hours."

"Someone's been talking."

"So?"

"No, he's been cleared."

Ana was relieved about that; he had recently earned her respect and trust, plus he was Zeb's friend.

"But it is someone you know and they involved you. We don't know exactly why, but they targeted you."

"Me?" She suddenly felt cold, 'me' also meant her family. They couldn't target her and not affect her family. What happened with ….Cody….., she could barely even think his name illustrated that.

"We know you had nothing to do with any leaks." His antennae waved around, mesmerising her. "We knew about you helping Garrera." Ana blushed. "Mon Mothma wasn't happy about that but it served our purposes in another way."

He watched her; the droid had some how repaired itself and hovered around her.

"Also the Mandalorians, whilst not directly involved in the fight have proved….. useful to us in other ways. You helped." She saw Gregor shuffle in his seat but with a defiant look on his face.

"You still haven't said who it is."

"Dr Niemens."

Ana felt her knees go wobbly and dropped on a spare chair.

"Sasha?"

.

Rex whispered something to Gregor and quickly followed Ana; he had never seen her move so fast after Caern had made his full revelation. Rex secretly thought he enjoyed being dramatic. The door to the landing pad had just closed as he got there. He pushed it open. Hot desert wind, blew over him, causing his eyes to water; blinking fast, he cleared them and squinted at Ana, her elbows leaning on the railings. He followed her line of sight; she was looking to the mountains. To the Homestead.

"Ana?"

Her head dropped down over the edge.

He had been where she was.

The Chancellor's betrayal.

It made you question who you were.

Placing his hand in the middle of her shoulders, he just wanted to pull her to him, to take away all those feelings that he knew were eating away at her. He knew her now; she would question herself.

"Was I that naïve?"

"No. She had us all fooled, including Sato."

"But she trained me. What if everything she did, everything she trained me on was wrong. That I'm doing more harm than good…."

"Hey, the other medics have seen you work. They would have said something. You treated me. Besides that would have been too obvious for her. Too easy to trace back to her."

He saw her breathe out slowly in relief.

"C'm, here." Pulling her to him he, held her close, head under his chin; she fit there just right.. "You have been there for me so many times now. I cannot imagine my life without you. You wait for me. Now I'm here for you. Tell me what you want to do."

"See her."

.

The droids were intimidating, even with Rex there; she was scanned, physically searched and her ID checked three times. She had never been to a Rebel prison ship before and had never even thought they had them. Never thought about it full stop. The only other prisoner she had known was Fenn Rau and he had just been kept on the base; she had had to give him medical checks on a regular basis but she supposed he wasn't really an Imperial. She walked forward to the ray shield and sat on the chair. Rex had stayed back but he was there hovering in the background, or rather leaning on the wall, arms crossed looking disinterested. She knew better. He had been against this.

Behind the ray shield, Dr Niemens was in binders, she had not been hurt but when they told Ana who had been the leak she couldn't believe it and had asked, no demanded to see her.

Now she had her wish and didn't know what to do. She had so many questions at first but they evaporated from her mind to just one.

"Why?"

The look on Sasha's face was pure disdain.

"Because you were there."

"I thought you were my friend?"

"You don't have friends in the Empire, just people who prove useful to you."

"You played me?"

"Right from day one." She chortled; that hurt more than the words; "You were so naive."

"I was only a cleaner; what could you gain from me?"

"A cleaner, who followed her heart, for a clone who was said to be a great commander. Someone who the Rebels had recruited and were using to great effect. It was a chance and I took it; the chance that you could be useful."

"I still don't understand."

"You were ripe for manipulation, to cause personal problems among the rebels; disruption in any way. Another means. Another finger in the pie. Cleaners go everywhere."

"But you were a Rebel, you were here before me."

"A plant, and there had already been some leaks. One of my associates had been careless and been found out. By me actually. So why do you think Syndulla interrogated you and you couldn't leave immediately. All recruits have to be checked out now." She sighed. "It's more inconvenient for us now."

This was an arrogant Dr Niemens she had never seen; the woman was truly an exceptional actress.

"You passed your test. With the help of the Clones."

"You turned in one of your ….own." Ana didn't actually know what to call them and still couldn't process how emotionless she was.

"The last straw was when you married, actually married the flesh droid and had that…. abomination; I could cope with you having sex with it after all, we all have needs, I understand that but to marry and reproduce, that was a step too far. That was when I had to act."

Ana lunged at her, bounced off the ray shield onto the floor. Her anger had taken over. Rex was there in an instant to pick her up.

"Leave it. She's not worth it."

"She was going to destroy my family." Ana struggled to get away from him. Her anger still burned all she could think about was physically hurting the thing in front of her. "Take the shield down."

"You know I can't."

Ana glared at the Imperial Agent, who was smiling, infuriatingly self satisfied.

"It was all worth it. Even now the Empire is taking action against Lothal helped by information I provided."

Ana slumped back against Rex, her anger spent; the droid guards had entered and were now

Taking her away.

"For the Empire." She declared defiantly.

.

The Rebel Prisoner transport ship was on full alert; it normally didn't even stop for May Day transmissions. There weren't many rebel prison ships but this was heading to the highest security one and now, somehow, it had been pulled out of hyperspace to answer a May Day but the only ship there was a small, Mandalorian Kom'rk class troop ship. It docked, having all the correct codes. The two rebels transporting the prisoners despatched the droids and watched on the security cams. A lone Mandalorian in gold armour entered through the air lock, deactivated the droids, no gun fire, nothing, just pointed something at them and their heads slumped. He or she headed for the prisoners.

The Rebel pilot hit the May Day button..

The prisoners banged and jeered as the gold armoured figure walked along past all the cells to the end one.

They stopped.

The woman inside was sitting quietly and finally looked up.

"Ah. At last." She put the flimzi magazine she was reading, aside and stood up, ready to leave.

They blasted the security camera, extinguished the ray shield and then turned to the Imperial.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

They pulled off the helmet.

"A'den Skirata. So pleased to make your acquaintance."

The Imperial stared, dragging a memory of wanted men to the surface, the gasped. "You. We destroyed your world. You're dead."

"Mando'ad drastic digu. Your Emperor may have made me disposable but I'm not dead and my brothers aren't. Ana wasn't disposable either."

The Imperials eyes opened wide, she was rooted to the spot, her feet clay. She had expected rescue not execution. The first hit her in the stomach, a slug thrower. She knew it was deliberate to cause pain.

"I can pay you, the Empire can pay you." She knew, she was grasping at straws, as he shook his head.

"Ni Davaab!"

She didn't understand— "Execution." He translated for her, she needed to understand.

"Skira par Ana."

He saw, as soon as she heard the name she understood. Seeing that, he pulled the trigger and turned knowing she was dead. He pulled on his helmet and headed swiftly to the airlock; just before he left he reactivated the droid guards, he wasn't that enamoured of the Rebels that he was going to do all their dirty work for them.

Settling back in his pilot seat, as his craft, it pulled away from the prison transport, he activated his Com. "Prudii, yes, fine. I'm on my way back, I need a new paint job." He listened to his brother, "No not the ship, my Beskar. Gold's not my colour. It's just for special occasions." He laughed at his brothers reply. It had been a good days work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.
> 
> Mando'ad drastic digu. - A Mandalorian never forgets
> 
> Ni davaab ner. - I'm executing you
> 
> Skira par Ana. – revenge for Ana.
> 
> Hope the Mandoa is okay. The three from Rebel Intelligence are characters from Alphabet Squadron. Thank you all for continuing to read.
> 
> Sued


	80. Battle for Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Lothal from Ana’s point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to rewrite the Battle of Lothal, so here's some excerpts from Ana's POV.

_Hera._

_I heard. I am so sorry. He was a good man... He helped me and Rex._

_If there's anything you need._

_Anything I can do._

_Just let me know. Anything._

_Ana._

.

"Ana, " Essie shouted for her, holding out the comlink for Ana to take, "It's for you, someone called Hera. She says, it's urgent."

Ana carefully put Kallie back in her high chair before activating the holo emitter again; it flickered to life showing Hera; her face betraying her current feelings. Ana saw the sadness and loss still etched in it.

"I wouldn't ask normally. Rex had said you wanted some time with Kallie, after….Dr Niemens."

Ana had had a month, possibly six weeks with her daughter; she'd lost track of time. No that wasn't true, she had deliberately not taken any notice of it. Just lived for the days with her daughter and Rex's calls. By Holo, audio or text. He had also been affected by Kanan's death; they had talked about him long into the night. It had meant a great deal to him that Kanan had finally accepted him as a friend.

Hera continued. "She's dead."

"Sa… Dr Niemens dead? Rex never said."

"A few weeks ago."

"I didn't think we executed….."

Hera interrupted, "Not us, on the prison ship, a Mandalorian in gold armour, which stands for vengeance, I'm told."

"The Empire destroyed their world."

"They only took her out."

"Ah. And you think—"

"Sabine said it was pure Beskar armour but that was as much as she could say about it. There was nothing else to identify the clan."

"I can't say I'm upset."

"I imagine not."

"I didn't arrange it or hire them, if that's what you're thinking."

"It had occurred to me but thank you for the confirmation."

"So...this call...?"

"We need you Ana, we need a medic on board; I don't want to risk anyone, if I can help it. But this isn't sanctioned, its private."

"Your own private little war Hera?"

"It is personal, it's for Ezra — and Kanan."

"I understand. Kanan was a good man."

"He was." Hera's next silence spoke volumes. "They need to be stopped, Lothal needs to be free. Kanan wanted Lothal to be free. His death has to mean something."

From what Ana had heard, it already meant something. He had sacrificed himself for his family; Ana thought of them as his family and she was a distant cousin.

Kanan had made the greatest sacrifice.

"Ezra's got a plan but we need a full squad and that includes a medic. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Do you really want me? I mean after Dr Niemens, do you trust me?"

"She took in everyone, including me, including Sato."

There was another silence from the Twi'lek.

"You also understand family. So yes, I want you."

Hera sounded different. There was another element to her voice that Ana couldn't quite place.

"When?"

"Wolffe or Gregor will pick you up at noon tomorrow."

Ana was silent, she was thinking about Kanan…about all of them.

"Ana, is there another problem? I will understand if you don't want to…."

"No, I'm fine."

"I wouldn't blame you, if you had made the arrangements for Niemens."

"I'll see you soon." Ana closed down the comlink.

Essie had overheard her part of the conversation, "You going to be alright, with everyone, I mean."

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll have no problems." She looked down and sighed. "I hate to ask this but could you…."

"Look after Kallie. Of course, we've just been waiting for you to ask." Ana launched herself at her Aunts and hugged them in turn, when she pulled away there were tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, I know she'll be safe. Do you still have the letter."

Her Aunt nodded.

Ana returned to her daughter. "Kallie! Let's go see Rhoxie and Rhia." She laughed at he daughters gurgling.

.

Gregor turned up on time the following day, within minutes the twins were there, with a box of goodies for their boys. Gregor graciously accepted them and then walked them back to their house.

Ana found herself hugging Kallie again and again; she had spent the last twenty four hours with her, even having her sleep in her bed. She was going to be spoiled but Ana didn't care. Essie took Kallie from her.

"Now you go and do what you need to do." She smiled sadly, as Ana turned and strode purposefully out of the room, unable to look at her daughter, even as she heard her trying to call out "Buir."

"Rex and the others will be here within the rotation." Gregor explained, as he accelerated the speeder. "The Imps are on the other side of the planet, some kind of insurgency."

He sniggered.

"I heard about the doctor." Ana threw that comment in, "A Mandalorian in gold armour, Hera said."

"Yeah, so I heard." Gregor was noncommittal.

"Any ideas?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"I'd love some fruit bread, made any?"

"You know what I mean."

Gregor turned and tapped the end of his nose with his forefinger; then returned to the controls, toeing the accelerator, so much that Ana was forced back in her seat.

She took that to be an admission, of some sort.

The journey was quick with Gregor driving and was over far too soon; she couldn't get exactly what she wanted to know from him and when they reached Joopa Station she was surprised by the additional members of the crew already assembled.

Hera had called in some favours for Ezra.

Besides Wolffe and Gregor there was a Mandalorian with half shaved head, who introduced herself as Ketsu, a Weequay and an ugnaught. She hadn't had many dealings with either of those species but had not heard anything good about Weequay's. Rex especially wasn't very complimentary about someone called Hondo, a pirate. Ezra had dealings with him as well and they always came off second best. Ugnaughts always seemed to be busy labourers working within the Empire, almost slaves.

The Weequay, with braided hair and long jaw horns, wore a high collared coat and goggles on his head; he rose majestically from his seat and headed towards her. In the mean time Gregor introduced Ketsu, an old friend of Sabine's, by the time she turned around she found the Weequay next to her.

"My dear, such a pleasure, my friends had not told me to expect such a beautiful accomplice." He lifted her hand up to his lips, in a grandiose gesture of chivalry. His lips grazed her knuckles.

In the background she heard one of the clones snort.

"It is an honour. Captain Hondo Ohnaka, at your service. Entrepreneur."

"Smuggler!" Commented Ketsu.

"No, no, no…Pirate. There is a difference, my dear." He continued to hold onto her hand, "Tch, I will have to speak to my good friend, the Captain, as to why he has been hiding you away all this time ."

Ana pulled her hand away, looking pleadingly at Wolfe, quite unsure about the chivalrous welcome. Wolffe pushed a mug of Caf in her hand in reply.

"Not sure what this is all about. We've had nothing from Command about a mission."

"Do you have to have something from them?"

Wolffe's look was pure disdain; Gregor nudged her, "Ignore him, he's old school. Command this. Command that."

"You need to have someone in charge. You can't just go gallivanting around the empire Willy nilly."

Ana shook her head walking away from their good natured argument. It would get bloody if they got serious. Wolfe had checked the the Ops console, "Finally they'll be here soon. Should have been here a rotation ago."

Ana sipped her caf, she wasn't sure what Rex would say about her being here; but it may not be she that he had to worry about. If it was true what she suspected about Hera. Ana had finished studying the twi'lek anatomy, and when they were pregnant the lekku did some odd movements. That together with her continually resting her hand on her stomach and complaining of eating something that affected her digestion, so much that she had asked Ana for a remedy. Ana just got to thinking...

.

Hondo was feeling ignored; Melch was sulking because he'd told him the truth but he was still here. He'd come around. They had to find some way of making a profit from this little excursion, irrespective of the fact he would do it for Ezra. He had high hopes for him. He always got on well with the Jedi. But because he was the incomparable Hondo Ohnaka.

He looked around, Hera was talking to the two clones with Ketsu; he understood all these people, their motivations. It was what made him the success he was. Then there was the infamous Captain Rex and the woman. The clones had said she was his _riduur_. Now his Mandoa was a little rusty, as it had been years since he had any dealings with Jango, and he had to admit the first time he saw one of the clones without his helmet he was shocked. But nothing stopped him for long.

He watched their interaction. Their closeness. The last time he was that close to a female in any meaningful sense was back in the Clone Wars.

Aurra!

"Gah!" He shook his head even the thought of her made him shiver. Melch glared at him.

Rex cornered her after Hera had explained about the mission, unsanctioned as it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"We aren't going to do this now are we?"

Rex gave his trademark half smile, as his hand traced a line down her cheek; her eyes closed but they didn't have time for this.

"I know better than that, don't I?" He moved closer.

"Hera asked me and I couldn't refuse, not after Kanan. It's for Ezra too."

"He deserves it. All he's done. I—"

"Ah. Captain." The pirate interrupted, "You like to keep the ladies all to yourself. Tch, Tch." Hondo wagged his fore finger at Rex. "I am a Captain, and you are a Captain - we're like brothers!"

"Absolutely not." Rex was appalled and pulled Ana away.

"Did he say what I thought he did?"

"I'm not even asking." Muttered Rex.

.

Hera had already explained what they were attempting, when an urgent call came from Ezra. Ana stood back from the console, as they talked; even with the short hair cut Ezra still looked young. Far too young to be responsible for liberating Lothal from the Empire and that was partly why she did it. Rex outlined the plan Ezra had put forward and they headed to Lothal, although Ana thought it remiss that they allowed the pirate to get them past the blockade. Rex was uptight about that as well; he wasn't confident it would work.

The the message came through; the rebels a on the ground were being attacked. Ana's stomach churned, as Hera made the Ghost perform impossible manoeuvres. Luckliy the seat restraints held. Eventually they prepared to land, the clones and Ketsu were prepped ready to come out fighting. Gregor squeezed her arm.

"Stick with me, shoot anything in white armour and you'll be okay." The next second he was out of the ship; Ana followed, leaving no more than 18 inches between them. It was a whirl of rushing, firing, ducking. Shouts, yelps and screams. The smell of blaster fire hitting plastoid armour and durasteel filled the air.

Then there were the Wolves. Very large Loth Wolves.

And Imperial Governor Arihnda Pryce.

Ana just wished Maya had been there, just to see Pryce being carried by the Loth Wolf; like a Lothcat carries their kits.

Ezra's plan had worked, so it seemed. Pryce was the key to accessing the Imperial Headquarters on Capital City. They had her.

.

The final unused Bacta bandage was packed away in the Ghost med kit and Anna sighed in relief. The rebels had got away with a few relatively minor injuries that would heal up in a day or two.

"You did well down there." Rex's voice came from the doorway, where he was leaning against it on his shoulder.

"Gregor helped me."

Ana knew as soon as she said the words, she should not have. It came out as accusatory. It wasn't meant to be like that.

"I always lead from the front."

"I saw." Again it came out wrong; she meant to say she saw him roll as they came down the ramp. She was impressed.

"It's who I am. Are we really going to do this now?"

Ana let out a long sigh.

"No. I'm sorry. All that came out wrong. I know you lead from the front. its just—Gregor offered his advice. I took it. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, let alone you."

He was next to her in a second, arms crushing her; smelling of blaster fire and oil, and sweat; familiar. "You should know by now, you are never a burden and never will be. Hera would never have called on you, if you were going to be a burden."

Force, she loved this man and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Tch, Tch Captain. You must never mix business with pleasure. No. No. No."

Hondo's voice punctured the moment.

"I will kill that…smuggler." Rex muttered determinedly.

Ana smiled at the offended noises, Hondo was now making.

.

Ana stayed behind at the remains of the makeshift base, with Wolffe, Visago, Mart and few of the injured, whilst the second part of the plan was undertaken. They would do the pick up.

More waiting. She hated the waiting.

The wound she was tending was still oozing blood; Wolffe, Mart and Vizago, were prepping for the arranged pick up.

"No seriously wounded."

Wolffe nodded

Then she heard the sounds of irregular footsteps approaching; it was Rukh, that was what Wolffe had called him, whatever he was, but he was an agent of Thrawn. Her blaster was in her hand before she knew it. The rebel besides her the same. Neither were going out without a fight. She saw Wolffe flying backwards, Vizago was already on the floor and when she turned to fire, pain spread across her face, as an iron hard foot hit her and darkness fell.

The Wolves had come back, just in time it appeared; Wolffe, Matt and Vizago finally set out with Matt muttering something about a special mission for Ezra. Ana returned to her patients; she could see the Wolves pacing in the distance. That damn Rukh had escaped again. He must have warned the Empire.

.

The Ghost headed straight towards Capital City, as they approached they could see the three Star Destroyers in position above the city and dome. Then Ana heard the noise, like an animal; she looked through the viewing screen.

They were amazing, awe inspiring.

And...Imperial ships blinked out of existence, until the last was engulfed in the creatures.

"They're glowing." Ana found herself saying the obvious.

"They are." confirmed Wolffe.

Then they were gone.

The skies were empty.

Silence.

"Errm...was that the plan?" Wolffe asked into the com, "because we're all clear up here. There are no Imperial ships left."

All Ana heard then was the request for an immediate pickup.

.

Flying in low, they picked the team up.

Minus two.

As Sabine activated the detonators planted inside the Dome; Ana heard,

"For Kanan and Ezra."

The Dome's thrusters exploded; debris rained down.

Ana didn't hear much of the conversation on the Ghost, she was thinking of Gregor, then a pre-recorded hologram message from Ezra appeared. She couldn't concentrate on that but heard Rex say:

"Not to kill the moment but the Empire won't just let us keep this planet. We need to prepare for how we're going to fight back."

"Perhaps the Rebel Alliance will see our victory and finally send support." Kallus pointed out.

"We took Lothal without them we can keep it without them." Zeb grumbled

At that moment Ana could hear people shouting, cheering. Ana slumped they seemed to have won but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more chapters to go. Thank you for sticking with it so far. 😀


	81. After Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a small but emotion charged remembrance ceremony and Gregor had a stone with the rest of Ana's family; she insisted he was a member and so earned that right. Essie had arranged for marker to be made and Rex, Wolffe and Zeb had set it in.
> 
> Prudii and A'den Skirata had surprised everyone and turned up; they had worked with Gregor as a Commando and had trained him on Kamino. Rhoxie and Rhia appeared, both devastated.
> 
> Wolffe had said a few words, as had Rex. Gregor, Rex and Wolffe had been friends and comrades for years and his death hit them both hard but he had what thousands of his brothers had never had, a wake.

The Ghost returned to the Rebel campsite, its occupants subdued but still planning for the future. Ana slipped quietly to the temporary Med Bay they had set up, so as not to intrude; she would do her own grieving, in her own way. People had thought they didn't get on but they did. Gregor was brutally honest which hurt sometimes but she appreciated him for it and he had a weird sense of humour. He had saved her life. She didn't know all these people that well but she would do her job and treat anyone who came by. Hera had mentioned helping Lothal reconstruct and that was something she could do. There were civilians who were caught up in the bombardment and some Stormtroopers, although she was not sure what she was going to happen with them.

The first to come through was the Weekay pirate and with him was his friend the Ugnaught, who had been injured though not seriously and a Bacta bandage was enough for him. He would survive. The pirate was a mess of contradictions and seemed very protective of him. The rest were simple cuts, shrapnel and the odd blaster burn but no one else she knew well came in, so she sat with her thoughts.

She would have liked to take Gregor to Seelos for burial but it was not to be, they had not retrieved the body. He deserved some remembrance, although she knew it was not part of Rex or Wolffe's Mandalorian culture to have a burial. They had never buried their brothers they said, apart from that last time, the destroyer, Ahsoka, Mandalore, the one that Rex never talked about.

Order 66.

She knew it still haunted him—nineteen years later.

The door shushed open disturbing her thoughts, she turned to find Rex coming through the door, he had hardly spoken to her after the battle and didn't appear injured; she wasn't sure why he was here now.

"Hey." His voice said everything that she needed to know.

Ana moved towards him, slowly, "I'm so sorry."

Rex looked at her, his eyes so full of sadness, it physically hurt her. His hands moved up towards her slightly, she moved faster now and wrapped him in her arms; he sank down onto the chair, all pretense leaving him. She could feel him shaking and held him until it subsided; she stood holding him long after.

Finally, he pushed her away, a little and she took the hint. As she moved away, he winced, injured, his shoulder again; "Let me sort that out for you." She carefully removed the inferior Stormtrooper armour and he let her; in his back were two pieces of shrapnel, deeply embedded.

"Kriff Rex, you should've said earlier. I'll remove these, but it'll hurt."

"No painkillers?"

She sighed, having used the last on Melch; he always remembered from when they first met.

"No."

"Might have guessed. Ok I'm ready."

She quickly removed them, it was second nature to her now, then she applied coagulant to them to stop the bleeding. Dressing the small cuts with Bacta bandages, they would be sore but would heal, she turned away but not before Rex caught her lower arm in his hand and stopped her moving.

"I need you, Cyar'ika."

She closed her eyes and turned slowly, the way he had said that had sent butterflies to her stomach, inappropriate as it was at this time.

Watching his face; she was taking an eternity to decide, or so it seemed but it was a split second before she pulled his face up to hers and kissed him gently on the lips; she held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go again, ever, for fear of losing him.

"Ana! You can let go now I'm not going anywhere but we need to report back to Command; the General notified them of what happened and now there's another mission that I need to get involved in."

The moment had passed.

"Jesse sent us a message. Wolffe just picked it up." He continued

He looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Kix?"

He shook his head. "He was on his way back, when he found something. Said the Rebel Alliance would be interested. He's watching it. We're going to meet him, me and Wolffe. After we've spoken to Draven."

"Draven?"

"I know how you feel about him but he deals with these things."

"I suppose I was naive thinking we would get any time together." She let out a small breath "And we can't even bury Gregor, he deserves at least that." At this point she was on the verge of tears and she could feel her eyes welling up.

It was Rex's turn to be supportive; standing up he said. "Yes, he does deserve that." He tilted her head up to his. "Kriff, I love you Ana. All the more for this. I can't imagine life without you now. These last few months had been hell." He kissed her deeply and she responded; she just didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

.

It was a small but emotion charged remembrance ceremony and Gregor had a stone with the rest of Ana's family; she insisted he was a member and so earned that right. Essie had arranged for marker to be made and Rex, Wolffe and Zeb had set it in.

Prudii and A'den Skirata had surprised everyone and turned up; they had worked with Gregor as a Commando and had trained him on Kamino. Rhoxie and Rhia appeared, both devastated.

Wolffe had said a few words, as had Rex. Gregor, Rex and Wolffe had been friends and comrades for years and his death hit them both hard but he had what thousands of his brothers had never had, a wake.

They returned to the house, where Jay and the girls had remained during the setting of the stone, babysitting Kallie and they had also prepared some food. Essie had provided some bottles of Tihaar, which was deemed appropriate and everyone drank to Gregor, to celebrate his short life. Kanan and Ezra were also remembered, once the drinks had taken effect the stories started, the memories. Prudii had a few choice ones about Gregor, who had been quite the ladies man before his injuries.

.

After midnight everyone had gradually wandered away to where they were sleeping and Rex and Ana retired to the room that had been hers; Rex was still subdued.

"Rex talk to me." Ana demanded as he was finishing in the fresher; there was no reply. She entered slowly and put a hand on his back. "Please." She implored him now, as he seemed worse than when it first happened. He braced himself against the sink. "It's just not Fekking fair." He swore."Just as he'd had the cure."

Ana had never seen him as bad as this before and wasn't sure exactly what to say; "He was a good man Rex but life isn't fair and that's what he was fighting for, by choice. You helped give him that choice and he appreciated it. He was free when he died and he made a difference to the people of Lothal."

Rex turned around and grabbed her in a fierce hug, as if trying to use her to forget. As they stood there, Ana said,

"I have some good news. I have permission to tell you but only you and you keep it to yourself okay."

He looked affronted that she thought he couldn't keep a secret; had got better at lying over the years.

"Hera asked me to examine her earlier."

Rex opened his mouth to say something but Ana continued.

"She's not ill, very healthy but well and truly pregnant."

"How?"

"Why do people say that?" Muttered Ana.

"Kanan's?"

"No one else."

Rex smiled; she hadn't seen him smile for what seemed like an eternity

"Come on love, let's try and get some sleep."

Ana smiled to herself; she had hoped that she and Rex would have another but it hadn't happened but it was time for some good news.

.

They retired to bed but sleep did not come easily to either of them; Ana had just dropped off to semi sleep, when she felt Rex get up and go to the fresher. She debated whether or not to check on him but he came out fairly quickly; she held the covers open for him, sliding into the bed under the covers he moved right up to her and pulled her to him in an embrace, where he held onto her tightly. She sighed into his neck before resting there. There was edge to him tonight, despite the news.

His hand skimmed her night dress and finally pulling it up, so that he had access to her breasts. He fondled them, knowing exactly what to do to get a reaction from her and soon she was involuntarily pushing herself against him. She reached for him; she had missed him so much. She had missed, this, so much. Although they never said it, they both knew they may not have much time together. She tried to push him away, to pull her night dress off; Rex grunted his disapproval and kissed her hard pushing her down into the mattress.

"Let me…" she started to say before he pulled her nightdress up and off, quickly taking her breast fully in his mouth. She arched up at the heightened sensations; there was no gentleness just demanding need. Rex pushed a hard knee between her thighs, his hands grabbing her hips tight. She but back a yelp and tried to push him away.

He entered her quickly, grunting with his desperation. Shocked at the suddenness, she soon recovered and met his thrusts with her own, heading quickly to her release but almost as she reached it, he pulled out, twisted her over on her hands and knees. She let out an oomph as she hit the bed. Without warning or preparation he pushed her head onto the bed, she struggled to get a hold before he entered her from behind, holding her by the hips. Rex was intent on getting his own release; Ana's was sudden but deep and Rex thrust in hard and held her down the whole time, as she stiffened and worked through it. He started again as she relaxed and finally came with a guttural grunt shuddering through his last few thrusts. He pulled her up to him, tightly, holding her there until he finally relaxed and covered them both with the bedclothes. They lay there, he was stifling her but she couldn't move and finally relaxed into him. He had obviously needed this.

.

Ana woke early, the first rays of the sun were pushing through the window; she changed position and hissed at the pains she felt around her hips and the aches from the underused muscles. Rex was snoring gently. She slid out from under the bedclothes trying not to disturb him although that was difficult, he usually slept lightly unless he was really tired. She entered the fresher and immediately saw her reflection in the mirror; she saw the marks on her neck and breasts. Not recalling exactly what Rex did to cause them, she got under a really hot shower, leant against the wall, under the shower head and let the hot water do it's magic. Rex had sometimes been urgent, desperate in his sexual requirements before but never quite so ….rough.

There were other aches and pains she could feel. She stood letting the hot water loosen her stiffened muscles and relieve the aches while she pondered on last night. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she did not hear Rex come in until he was beside her and had encircled her with his large muscular arms before she could compose herself.

"Cyar'ika," he nuzzled into her neck; she stiffened in response and he noticed immediately. "Last night….. I was selfish; I'm sorry." She flinched as he took hold of her arms; his eyes dropped to see livid bruises on her biceps, letting go, his face was blank and she turned away from his to let the shower run over her face as tears were burning in her eyes. She was unsure why.

"Ana?" Rex touched her hips, she flinched again and he saw the blue-green bruises, they fit his hands precisely and realising it was he that had caused them, he backed away and left the shower quickly pulling a robe over his still wet body.

"Rex!"

Ana finished her shower, unsure where Rex he had gone but she had seen the bruises herself. They needed to talk.

The day promised to be fine and sunny; their daughter would be up soon and racing around looking for her father and uncle. She loved them both, just like her Mother, Ana finally admitted that she felt like that about Wolffe but Rex was the only true love of her life. She looked around the house and the gardens trying not to be tempted to clear up any detritus that she found from the visitors; he had disappeared.

It took Ana some minutes but she eventually found him on the outskirts of the smallholding, in the orchard. sitting at the base of a tree with his head in his hands. She had never seen him this bad. She ventured gently, "what's up love?"

"Keep away from me." He returned gruffly, head not lifting from his hands.

"Don't push me away, not now…...Rex."

She sat down next to him and leaned against him, feeling him flinch at her touch; she leaned harder and pulled his hand into her lap, rubbing the scarred knuckles.

"I...I'm sorry." His apology was low, murmured, as if by apologising he finally admitted that he had hurt her and he couldn't believe it.

"I know and we need to sort this out." She paused thinking over what she was going to say next; once said she couldn't go back. "I understand if I'm not enough for you if there is….if there are other things that you need that I can't provide…..."

"Don't even go there." Rex interrupted, "Last night I just…."

"Just what?"

"Let go."

It felt as is she had been hit in the stomach; "You don't think, you can normally let go with me."

"No not that …. it's just that I don't want to hurt you. Not like Raif did."

"You couldn't, wouldn't. I trust you not to."

"What?"

"I would let you know if what you were doing…..was hurting me."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Sometimes this man, her man needed reassurance that he wasn't hurting her, doing her wrong. It was so contradictory. But sometimes she just knew he needed it.

"No slapping though. I don't do slapping."

Why she thought of that she didn't know.

"Doesn't really do anything for me either."

"Come here." She could never reach all around him but she had a good try and they sat there quietly in the morning sun.

.

"Jesse sent a message —six words." Rex took a deep breath. He had every confidence in Jesse, despite their differences, he had always been an exceptional soldier.

"Kurost Sector - Project Stardust. Massive. Observing."

Draven was in the dining room, their dining room, looking between the message and the holoimage of the system it referred to. He took an equally deep breath and put his hands on his hips. "What I'm going to say is highly confidential. It doesn't leave this room." He looked at Ana. She felt affronted. He was standing in her Fekking dining room.

"You can trust Ana." Rex replied. "I trust her with my life." his hand slipped in hers.

Draven watched her closely, then spoke.

"Apparently there was some infighting within the Empire with regard to Thrawn, especially after Captain Syndulla made the attempt on the Tie Defender factory at Lothal. Thrawn, Tarkin and a …Director Krennic were involved, plus Grand Admiral Savit; although he has disappeared now, as of course, has Thrawn. Not much is known about Krennic. He was a high flyer at the start of the Empire but has been keeping a low profile recently. There was never much love lost between him and Thrawn. That is known."

Draven took another deep breath.

"Our sources told us that Tarkin was playing his usual games and to resolve the dispute between Thrawn and Krennic's rival projects, He convinced the Emperor to restore funding to Thrawn's Tie Defender program, if Thrawn was able to resolve the gralloc problem."

"Grallocs? What the Fek do they have to do with the Empire?"

"Apparently they were causing problems on transport ships making deliveries for …..Project Stardust."

Rex knew it. Jesse was onto something.


	82. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had made their decision.

Ana stood at the door of the empty homestead; Jay and the girls had already left, heading to the edge of Wild Space, to a planet that had some semblance of law and order and more importantly for Jay— no Empire. He didn't feel he could join the Rebellion, he needed to look after his daughters.

She understood.

She had made a decision herself.

The house had been cleaned and all traces of any rebel activity or knowledge erased. Just in case.

The Empire had finally gained a stronger foothold on Seelos and was spreading through the planet like the insidious virus it was.

The two Tooka's, mother and daughter were yowling in protest at their confinement in their travelling basket.

She had finally caught them, they looked alike and had the same temperament; they had both put up a good fight. The Bacta patch on her forearm itched as a reminder. Only the larger furniture was left here; she supposed that if they, no—when they win, they could return. But for now they were going to be on Lothal helping with the reconstruction. With Sabine, Zeb, Kallus and Hera.

Rex's hand rested gently on her shoulder; she knew it was him, after all this time she knew exactly how he felt in every way.

"You okay?" his voice low, in her ear.

"Yes. It's time to leave."

"Mixed feelings?"

"Hm."

"Memories."

"Yes. Good... and bad."

"For me too. We'll make better ones on Lothal. At the moment the Empire seems to have more important things on their mind rather than retaking it. Thrawn's disappearance and the closedown of the Tie/d fighter programme. It appears they are no longer interested in Lothal."

"Good—But Seelos, they're even dredging through the sand now, with huge Sand crawlers."

"Yeah. That's bad news, especially for the Joopas."

They stood in silence once more.

"Essie, Tula and the Twins have set off. They have the clearance codes."

"Good."

"Are you sure about the house? It's so big and needs so much doing to it."

"I like it. As soon as I saw it I knew it was right."

"Okay."

His arm pulled her in closer.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They turned and left the past behind them. Together.

_Fin_


	83. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels so weird; I honestly never thought that I would ever write so much about these two. It was supposed end when Rex left but it kept nudging at me; fifteen months, more if you count the time it sat in my docs, one pandemic, three lockdowns (UK) later and we finish.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> This is not the last we see of Rex and Ana; they have a few more adventures until the formation of the New Republic and beyond. A taster follows.

Uli followed the instructions on how to get to the Med Bay; apparently there would be someone there to meet him and show him the ropes. They said they were desperate for another fully trained doctor, the last one had been killed in an attack and there was no one to replace her.

At least I have my own choice of where I work now. Dr Divini, late of the Imperial Medical Corps, thought, as he entered the room.

He looked around; he had been told by the officer debriefing him, Kallus, he said his name was, that there would be someone here to show him the ropes. Kallus was also an ex imperial, ISB, he'd said, now obviously Rebel Intelligence.

"Hello there!" He shouted, not too loud. He still couldn't see anyone. "Hello." He shouted louder.

"Who are you?" The short red haired woman, dressed in an assortment of scrubs, demanded. Arms crossed, eyebrows pulled down in a frown showed him that he was not welcome here.

He expected as much.

.

Rex exited the fresher with just a small towel wrapped around his hips; bruises marked his torso but there were no blaster marks or new scars. He combed his beard, his muscles rippling as he did so.

"Ahh! That feels better." He commented turning to look at her. Ana had never taken her eyes off of him since he came back into the small room. He knew what she was looking at, she had never made a secret of the part of him that she admired the most, well one of the two parts. She was trying to be nonchalant but he could see her pupils now dilated covering nearly the whole of her eye and she just had sleep pants and a small tank top on. He looked her up and down; she was thinner. He didn't really like that but it always happened when she was volunteering.

"Are you just going to look?"

He felt his mouth quirk into a smile at the invitation, not that he needed one. Slowly walking over he crawled onto the bed, almost covering all of her, until his face was level with hers.

"Thought you'd never ask."

.

The knock at the old fashioned door, there was no bell, startled Ana; she wasn't expecting anyone and didn't recognise the knock. Wolffe was out "training" with Kallie and Rex was in the workshop doing some mods on his new blasters. Essie was in the back room but came through silently, as soon as she heard it; she already had a blaster in her hand. Tula took up position at the back door. They had planned various scenarios with Rex and Wolffe. Essie nodded to Ana, indicating she was ready. Since Yavin everybody had been on high alert; the Empire had upped its game and although Lothal appeared to continue to be ignored, that could not be counted upon. She found the small blaster Wolffe had given her and held it behind her back as she opened the door.

"Yes?" She had said before she even took in the scene in front of her; a man who looked to be in his thirties, holding Kallie, who was very quiet, not scared but quiet. Ana's heart started thumping in panic, as she finally took it all in.

"Ana Sant?" He asked pleasantly, in an accent she couldn't quite place, smiling, as if he was just passing the time of day. She couldn't breathe, all she saw was her daughter lodged on his hip held in place by his arm, her arms around his neck. She nodded.

"I think you had better let me in before anyone thinks it's suspicious and comes poking their noses around."

She moved backwards; her hand still held the blaster.

"Put your blasters down, I don't want any accidents and she's a lovely little girl, so bright and clever. She did exactly as she was told."

.

The smuggler looked over to the Princess, giving the last orders to the members of the mission. Part of him was proud of the way she handled herself. A true General, Han appreciated her beauty, intelligence and tenacity; she was the first woman who had got anywhere near him, not since Qi'ra. Now he didn't even know if she preferred him over the would be Jedi.

Did she?

He was jolted out of his daydream by Commander Rex, an older soldier, known as Gramps behind his back, though not many dare say it to his face. He could probably still bench press the younger ones into oblivion; he was striding over to him from the briefing. He was tough, for his age and had a good brain for strategy and planning, his Princess and the Farm boy had confided in him on numerous occasions and he had always come through, so Han always had time for him.

"Can I have a few personal minutes, Sir?" A stickler for protocol, the old soldier was, so he asked permission from his Seniors to take time out from the briefing. They would know where he was, he said, if there were any changes.

Han nodded; they weren't disembarking yet, so he could do whatever he needed to do, check his blasters, put on his special pants for luck or whatever old soldiers did. Han knew they were a superstitious lot; he'd met a few since he joined the Rebellion. Why he did this next thing Han didn't know but he watched the old soldier walk away. He trotted over to a mid aged woman with red hair, streaked with strands of white. Taller and broader than the woman, the old soldier hid her from Han's view but Han knew her, she was one of the medics. He knew that because she had treated him once or twice and Chewie. Chewie liked her. If Chewie liked her so did Han; you couldn't fool Chewie. She had once told him, she only joined the rebellion because of her husband. He always asked people why they joined; he liked to know their motivations. It gave him an insight into their personalities, plus he was never quite sure why he joined.

Lust he supposed.

Intrigued, Han moved closer to see what was happening but he still couldn't see, the old soldier was so broad, with an upright military stance, despite his age. He was still hiding the medic from Han's view. Was he ill and receiving some treatment and not told anyone. He must be 60 if he was a day. He must ask Luke, Luke had some spent time with him, talking to him and was impressed, but it didn't take much to impress Luke, look how he was with that old Ben Kenobi.

Han was still intrigued though and continued walking around the two, until he could see what they were talking about. He heard the sniggers of the youngsters first, who were also watching. What on earth were they laughing at? Then he turned and saw the old soldier engaged in a passionate kiss with the medic, one of his hands was on her bottom the other entangled in her hair.

Han gave a lopsided smile, appreciating the old soldier's technique.


End file.
